Your Life's Worth
by Katannaism
Summary: Zutara. What happens if Zuko didn't get hit by Azula's lightning? What if she successfully managed to hit her supposed target: Katara? With newfound realizations and unbelievably powerful rebels, what will everyone do to restore peace and balance again? What're the other effects of Zuko's reign? ATLA continuation from the final episode.
1. Not You

**Note: This is my first Avatar/Zutara fanfic so do bear with me. Plus I haven't seen the series in like…AGES so I could be a little blurry. Nonetheless, hopefully ya'll will enjoy reading one of my most obsessed stories. No flamers please, I don't look to be burned like Zuko.**

**P.S: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR ITS CHARACTERS. (SO DON'T SUE ME). Although if I did own them, ATLA would've ended in a completely different way. _*smirk*_**

**This takes place during and after Azula and Zuko's final Agni Kai in S3 of ATLA. This is more of a what-if kind of thing. Like… What if Zuko wasn't the one who got injured by Azula's lightning? (Still wondering if I should make this a one shot or something…) Hopefully ya'll like it. In my little world, Zutara lives! Zuko can really be an affectionate person{especially towards a certain water bender}~_  
_**

**Anyway enough of the ramblings... Let's just get on with the story k?**

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

"_No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"_

"_Oh-I'll show you lightning!"_

Zuko watched as his insane sister started to execute lightning through the patterns with her arms. The electric blue of it danced wildly and dangerously at her fingertips as he stood his ground, readying himself to redirect it. He kept his breath steady, holding his arms out, keeping his eyes constantly fixated on Azula. Lightning arcs buzzed around her violently and dangerously with both its intensity and amount, but still obeyed each and every one of her movements. Sometimes he would be in awe at the way she could control it so easily... But then again...in her mental state...lightning generation probably would be a dire idea.

'_I can do this…' _he thought to himself, pushing away all signs of fear and doubt. _'Everything will be over…She won't win… She can't.' _He'd redirect that bolt at lightning successfully. Either at the sky and finish Azula off through fire... Or use her power against her, and just end it on the spot.

But as Azula placed her hands close to herself with her lightning fully generated, flickering around her;ready to execute the lightning, her maniacal gaze caught sight of Katara. The waterbender. The peasant. She was standing way behind Zuko, slightly to the left-watching the Agni Kai. Her oceanic blue eyes wide with what appeared to be concern.

Why Zuzu had even bothered befriending a bender of their opposing element...why he had brought her along... Azula simply didn't understand. After all, the waterbender could merely act as collateral damage instead of support. Acid churned in her stomach when she thought about the peasant and her brother together... Why had he picked her...

Stupid boy...

An evil grin spread across Azula's face, knowing that destroying the little water peasant would damage her brother greatly. It would emotionally crush him and throw him completely off guard, giving her the upper hand. It was the perfect way to kill two birds with one stone...

_Kill... Yes... That was the word..._

Satisfied with her decision, Azula pointed her middle and index fingers at Katara; stretching out her right arm swiftly, allowing the lightning to run through, securing its target. The defiant fire bender could feel the intense rush of electrical energy surge out of her body as she let raw power take its course. Even though she'd generated lightning quite a number of times, it felt different this time. More thrilling. More powerful. The comet... The potency of it all...

Delicious.

_Die..._

* * *

Katara realized that Azula was directing the lightning at her, as the electric blue started to fly towards her. Even in her silent, almost frozen state of panic and shock, she knew she had to run. Or defend herself. Something. Anything.

But before she could respond or blink, she heard Zuko yell and saw as he started to jump in front of her, his left arm outstretched, placing him as Azula's new lightning's target. What was he doing!

Everything passed so quickly for Katara at that moment. Faster than light. It was as if she wasn't in control of her mind or actions anymore. Zuko's life was of more worth than hers. He had a responsibility as a prince and future Fire Lord to the Fire Nation. Unlike her, he had crucial duties to his people. She knew she couldn't let him take the fall for her...

With all of her courage and strength mustered inside of her, Katara quickly felt for the liquid blood that flowed through Zuko's veins as she held her hands out, concentrating as much as she could within the extremely short time. Relief washed her over as she felt the hot blood pumping and rushing within his body, but she also felt her energy slip away quickly since it wasn't exactly the most suitable time to bend blood. As she had done once with Hama, Katara quickly fisted her hands as if she was gripping Zuko like a doll and blood-bended the fire bender prince, taking total control of his body, feeling the water and fluids that coursed through his body. Instantly, she threw him aside to the right, away from the lightning's deathly blow.

Despite her sudden wave of exhaustion from the sudden blood bending, Katara looked up and saw the lightning coming at her at neck-breaking speed; she immediately made a run for it, while throwing up a thick ice barrier in front of her from her waterskin.

But it was all too late.

* * *

Zuko realized that Azula hadn't targeted her lightning towards him at all. Instead, she had redirected it towards Katara as he saw Azula shift her execution slightly to his right. The lightning travelled from her fingers at a deathly straight line...

"_No! Not you!" _he thought frantically. He knew that he couldn't just let Katara die because of him or his sister. He couldn't lose her. Especially to Azula. She had friends and family to go back to. Loved ones. She had everything to go back to... Katara had to live on. She just _had_ to.

"NO!" he screamed, the word ripping from his throat as he threw himself in front of Katara, stretching out his left arm, preparing to attempt to redirect Azula's lightning-it was either try that or take the deadly hit… Either way... He wasn't going to lose Katara.

But then suddenly, Zuko felt something odd within his body. It was as if someone had halted the blood that flowed through his veins. It felt cold... Ice cold. The feeling was instantly followed by a kind of numbness, as if he couldn't control his limbs anymore despite his desperation. Every single muscle within him constricted, as if there were a pair of frozen iron hands gripping his body tightly with no means of escaping it. He couldn't even speak. His outstretched hand shook rigidly and his body froze in mid-air.

_What..._

Within a millisecond, Zuko felt himself being roughly thrown aside. His body crashed painfully against the ground as he grunted at the sudden impact. He tried to push himself up with his hands, ignoring the throbbing pain of his scratched up knees and arms, and saw Katara run while sweeping a large ice boulder in front of her with the water from her waterskin.

The scene in front of his eyes then unfolded too quickly. It was almost overwhelming... At that time Zuko could only register a few things in his mind clearly.

Azula's deadly lightning destroyed Katara's ice boulder effortlessly, shattering the crystal-like water. The tiny shards of ice rained all over the place, melting and evaporating with a harsh hiss when it hit the smouldering heat of the ground. He saw the lightning pierce through the air and slam into Katara, throwing her back in mid run. Horror and shock filled his body when he saw the water bender get flung back, her body hitting one of the pillars. Katara's then limp body crumpled onto the ground without response as if she was a mere rag doll. At that moment he instantly felt something shatter inside of him. His heart ached painfully at her unmoving form and all he felt was just pure agony. Both emotionally and physically.

"KATARA!" Zuko screamed, his voice filled with anguish as he immediately pushed himself up onto his feet. The stinging pain of his wounds no longer stopping him. He then ran towards the water bender, fear and worry churning inside of him. He even forgot that Azula was still there, laughing maniacally.

_Please don't... Please don't... No, no, no, no, NO!_

Azula felt satisfaction wash over her as she watched Zuko run towards the fallen waterbender. _It worked..._ she thought as her body swayed slightly. The firebender quickly gathered her footing, her laugh echoing throughout the area. _I did it... I did it... I did it..._ The three words rung in Azula's mind non-stop. _It's over...Zuzu..._

But before Zuko could reach Katara, a large wall of blue flames blocked his path, causing him to stumble back and fall. The vicious flames licked at his skin, burning him slightly.

"Oh no you don't!" Azula cackled gleefully, quickly moving into her next stance. "You can't possibly _care _for a water peasant now, Zuzu?"

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled at her, and quickly threw his fists forward, and a gust of bright, orange-red flames burst from his knuckles towards his sister. But Azula zipped away from it quickly, propelling herself with a jet of blue fire.

Ignoring Azula, Zuko attempted to run towards Katara again. He had to save her somehow. He just _had_ to. He had to know if she was still alive. But Azula was like a flash of electric blue, zipping around, throwing streams of electric blue flames at him, and stopping his chances. Zuko answered her hits full-forced, immediately throwing her walls and slices of fire at Azula with quick sidekicks and leg sweeps.

Azula's crazed laughter continued to echo throughout the courtyard. Flashes of orange and blue flared around, clashing into each other violently...and the sounds of flames engulfing each other were deafening. The crackling and smoke from all the fire stained the air thickly like a fog. The flames nearly brought down the nearby buildings of the Palace.

"ENOUGH!" Zuko shouted, when Azula had stopped to catch her breath. Smoke and heat surrounded them. Zuko panted heavily, growing more and more tired by the second. But he couldn't keep his mind off Katara, who still remained unconscious and unmoving on the ground. He feared the very worst of the water bender.

"_No. She's not dead. She's not dead." _He told himself sharply, trying to be hopeful.

"What's wrong Zuzu?" Azula taunted at him, shifting into another fighting stance, her knees bent and her hands at the ready in front of her, her eyes flaring with anger and taunting. Her wide-lipped smile was evil and crazed. "Worried that the little water peasant's _dead_? Ha! You've grown soft for the little thing! That's hilarious! Whatever happened to your _precious honor _brother? Oh Mai would be _so_ heartbroken! Father would be so disappointed! Not like he wasn't already to begin with... He was right to banish you, you worthless prick! You're nothing! Only extremely lucky to be born!"

Zuko felt his blood boil. His knuckles turned white and felt scorched while every fiber of his being felt as if it had been set aflame. The scar that marred the left side of his face felt as if it was burning hot. It felt as if it was the day he got it. Pain stabbed at his heart heatedly. A deep frown and an icy glare marked his face, all aimed at Azula...

How could Azula be so callous? So void of compassion? He then realized that he used to be just as bad… No. He had changed. He wanted peace. Azula… Ozai… They meant nothing to him by that time. Katara and her friends, even the Avatar had helped him. His Uncle Iroh had helped him. He had gotten more than closure. Katara had understood him. She'd been there for him... Trusted him... Believed in him... Showed him kindness and compassion he didn't deserve and that Mai never truly offered... Katara had forgiven him...

And she'd stupidly taken the lightning bolt for him.

At that moment, Zuko knew that Azula would always be Azula. Crazy. Power hungry. Callous. Deceiving. Murderous…

"Azula always lies..."

His hands then felt extremely hot. Hotter than he had ever felt before. Flames started to dance around his arms as he saw a grinning Azula perfectly poised, her stance ready to defend herself. And to strike.

"You know what Azula?" he snapped, walking slowly towards his so-called sister, glaring coldly at her. "I pity you. You never felt friendship. Or care. Or love. You don't know the meaning of any of them. Loyalty. Trust. They're all just words to you. Honor. You know nothing about it. _Nothing._ No wonder you got abandoned by your _friends... _If you were in his way, Ozai would've disposed of you as well as he did me. There are always dead weight..."

Azula frowned as her smile dropped into an ugly grimace. "Watch your tongue, _brother,_" she spat. "You know what I am capable of."

But Zuko didn't stop. Instead he advanced on faster.

Azula then let out a raging scream, and started performing the patterns that would execute her deadly lightning again. But before she could strike, a tall and large wall of orange, vibrant fire surrounded her. Enclosing her.

Shocked, Azula quickly struck the walls with the prepared lightning. She tried to burn it off with her own blue flames. But nothing happened. The fire wall barely made a hole. Her fingers then grazed the fortification out of curiosity before quickly withdrawing her hand, screeching through her teeth. Blood dripped off her burnt fingers.

Slowly, she saw her brother emerge through the wall of flames easily unburned, as if the wall parted for him. His arms and hands were on fire. But they weren't burnt as well. The flames simply danced around his arms and collected at his hands. The expression on his face was cold and hard. The molten amber of his eyes were dark yet fiery at the same time with the light from the fire wall illuminating the gold there. Azula had never seen her brother like this before. A tiny part of her felt..._scared._

"What're you doing?" she shouted harshly, throwing a ball of blue flame at him. But Zuko easily dodged it just by moving to the side. The blue flames then disintegrated into his wall of fire. As if it had been engulfed.

Azula growled and flung her right fist forward for a fiery punch to Zuko's face. But his flaming left hand quickly caught it by the wrist almost effortlessly. It was as if her punch held no impact whatsoever. She then punched with her other hand, and he caught that as well. The expression on his face frozen with rage.

Suddenly, Azula felt herself burn. Her wrists felt scalding hot as the flames on Zuko's hand bit into the skin there. She let out a painful scream as the wall of fire flared viciously. Whips of fire growing from the wall then grabbed her by the waist and ankles, pulling her down. Zuko let go of her wrists and stepped away, the fire wall vanishing instantly.

Azula's wrists were then bound by fire whips, as they 'chained' her to the ground. She struggled, trying to break herself free. Escape was the only thing on her mind, not the fact that her fiery chains were slowly eating her clothes, trying to burn into her skin. Tears of pain started forming in her eyes as her wrists continued to burn...slowly...

Zuko eyed his sister, and held out a flaming fist. The orange-red fire glowed against his scar, casting a dark shadow over the right side of his face.

"Good bye, Azula," he hissed at her sharply. Zuko then prepared to strike...

"Zuko! No!" he heard a familiar voice cry from behind him. Extinguishing his fire immediately, Zuko quickly turned around, and saw Katara by the pillar. She was still on the ground, with only her left arm supporting her as her right arm held her side. Her eyes were barely open...

Forgetting Azula instantly, who was still struggling at his fire whips, Zuko quickly ran over to Katara, immense relief washing over him the fact that Katara was still alive. He immediately fell to his knees at the water bender, not minding the scrapes.

"Katara! You have to heal yourself now!" he said to her quickly. Zuko held Katara gingerly by the shoulders, worried at her condition. Horror replaced his relief when he saw Katara's abdomen had been burnt and was bleeding badly. The singed tunic there stained with bright crimson. Her arms were scalded and scratched with her cloth arm braces falling off.

"I-I'm… Exhausted… Water… You... c-can't...be...a k-kill..." Katara whispered, her eyelids dropping heavily and her words trailing off. Zuko shook her slightly.

"Katara? Katara! Wake up! You can't!" he pleaded, worry and panic stabbing at him. He couldn't even say the word… _Die… You can't die… _

Katara then reopened her eyes and painfully reached for her waterskin, but then suddenly, a blue flame struck her hands and the waterskin. The skin was destroyed instantly, and the water was burnt away. Evaporated instantly. Katara let out a brief scream as her burned hands shook mercilessly, tears of pain streamed down her cheeks as she curled up into a ball, shivering. Her arms hugging her abdomen weakly.

Zuko whipped his head around and saw that Azula had broken free from his fire whips. Her clothes slightly burned off and her wrists exposed of burned flesh. She ran towards them, blue fire illuminating her speed and her hands. Her eyes set ablaze with fury and insanity.

With a scream of rage, Zuko slammed his fists as hard as he ever could against the ground. All of his pain, rage, sadness and strength poured out and nearly shook the ground as a large fire wave of tsunami proportions blazed off the ground, heading towards Azula.

Time passed faster than Azula's lightning at that as Zuko's fire wave immediately engulfed Azula. It wrapped around her like a fiery ribbon, swallowing her up instantly. The sounds of a roaring fire was then followed by Azula's glass-shattering scream as the blazing inferno closed in around her. The chaos of it lasted for a while, until the flames disappeared and Azula fell limply to the ground. Unmoving and unresponsive. Smoke wafted off of her body thickly.

When Zuko had confirmed to himself that Azula wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, he turned back to Katara, who had fallen unconscious again.

"Katara?" he called. Softly, at first. But when she didn't respond, Zuko quickly scooped her up into his arms. He could feel her weakened heartbeat and assured himself that she was still alive. As quickly as he could, he ran to the pond near the Fire Nation palace away from the 'battlefield'. But on the way he tripped over a crack, making him fall forward. Zuko then quickly turned around so that he would fall on his back instead of Katara. But by doing so, he had sprained his right ankle. Ignoring it with a loud groan, Zuko continued to run limply and painfully towards the pond, constantly stumbling over his feet. He then knelt down and settled Katara gently next to the water and tried to rouse her awake, keeping her on his lap.

"Katara! Wake up! There's water here! You can heal yourself here!" he said, all the while panicking. Zuko gingerly grabbed one of Katara's singed hands and held it close to his chest as he felt his eyes water. His chest felt constricted and his heart throbbed painfully with each passing second. Before he knew it, his tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks.

Why was he crying? For her? Of all people... They had hated each other so much in the beginning… But then they grew closer… Became friends. The hate slowly dissipated into the past... He even personally asked her to be at his side to face Azula instead of any of the others. But why was he getting so emotional about it? Sure, he had cared for her… Probably a little more than that ever since the Crystal Catacombs in Ba Sing Se...and when he'd helped her look for Yon Rha in hopes of gaining her forgiveness...

Zuko bit his quivering lower lip till he drew blood. Yes. He did care a lot for her. More than he actually should have.

Enough to throw himself in front of a lightning bolt to save her. To keep her heart beating…

He would've died saving her life. In fact, he should've. She had so much more to go back to...

"Katara…" Zuko whispered huskily, gazing at the water bender, his tears falling quicker as he stroked her hand gently with his thumbs. "Please… Wake up… You _have _to heal yourself… You-You can't leave me now…"

Zuko then looked around, trying to search for somebody. _Anybody. _He didn't want to leave her. He couldn't…

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he yelled out into the air desperately. "PLEASE! I NEED HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"

Zuko's voice had gotten more and more hoarse the more he yelled. His throat felt scratchy and raw. He then turned to face Katara again, relieved that she was still breathing. But only light, shallow breaths… He assumed that since she was a water bender and had healing abilities, she wouldn't give up so easily… Heck, she shouldn't.

"Katara please…" he choked, swallowing a lump in his throat. He then bowed his head slightly as he pulled Katara close to his chest, mentally berating himself for being so helpless.

"It should've been me, Katara… Not you… Not you…"

* * *

**So whaddya think? No flamers please. It's not very pleasant. Burning ain't so peachy either. I promise I'll try to write better if I can come up of a way to improve whatever's coming. **

**Zutara ftw peoples~**

**~Jenna~****  
**

**[REVISED]**


	2. Thank You, Yue

**Note: I was really surprised that I literally got an instant response to YLW. (O_O) Managed to get a couple of FF e-mails when I woke up this morning. You could imagine how pleased I felt. (Skips around gleefully). Ahem, anyway, really appreciated such nice words. What a way to wake up! ;)**

**Oh! And before I forget, response to **_**roflZuko **_**thank you so much**** for reminding me about the whole Blood bending thing. ****Totally slipped my mind****(slaps self repeatedly). I totally understand your pet peeve about it but during my drafting I must've looked over some of my research(darn it darn it darn it!). But I think that the first chapter would be the only time Katara will ever have to blood bend. Although in my opinion I think that water benders **_**should **_**be able to blood bend since blood is like… 95% water? Even though they're actually manipulating one's fluids(acid churns in stomach uncomfortably)… So I don't really see how big of a deal it is. Nonetheless, it's just my opinion-so no need for any hostility eh?**

**I have realized I've been rambling a lot on my note, should stop now. BUT before that, I'd like to thank:**

**sokkantylee**

**roflZuko**

**Annie1233**

**For being the first few reviewers for YLW, really appreciated the feedback and a particular reminder(slaps self again physically and mentally). **

**Now on with Chapter 2!**

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

Zuko felt distraught and helpless, with only hope fuelling him at the moment. As he held the unconscious Katara in his arms, he would look around and yell for help, begging for any form of assistance. The fire bender had ripped a few pieces of his shirt to act as bandages to Katara's severe wounds, hoping that she could somehow heal herself, even in her unconscious state.

At one point, he'd try to carry her into the palace, but his sprained ankle objected to it and had made him fall to his knees. He'd even tried without wearing his boots. But the pain kept overwhelming him, causing him to fall. The stinging, throbbing pain coursed through his right foot and up his leg like the rest of his less than major injuries.

But no pain could ever compare to the acidic torment that kept nagging at his heart.

So Zuko just held the water bender against his chest gently, weeping silently. He sent a soundless prayer to the Spirits, begging and pleading for help. A sign. Something. _Anything._

'Why'd you do that Katara? How could do such a stupid, idiotic thing? What were you thinking?" Zuko whispered fiercely, hot tears sliding down his face. He gazed at the girl he'd once despised so much. Pieces of her dark brown hair clung to her slightly moistened face as Zuko gently tucked them away, exposing a few minor scratches. His worry and fears kept doubling whenever he would see Katara's once fairly tanned skin pale.

With determination boiling within him, Zuko attempted to get up again, keeping Katara in his weakened, battered arms. But before he could even take one step, he felt something shoot up his right leg instantly. The banished prince let out an agonized yell before crashing his knees onto the ground again. Beads of perspiration fell from his forehead as he winced at the stabbing pain and cursed silently.

'_Put her in the water, Zuko…' _a female voice suddenly whispered through Zuko's mind. His head immediately snapped up as he looked around for a soul. But saw nothing and no one.

"Who's there?" he snapped fiercely, tightening his hold around the water bender protectively. "Show yourself!"

'_Put her in the water, Zuko…' _the voice whispered again, echoing slightly inside of Zuko's mind. He shook his head, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"Who are you?" he whispered softly, his eyes widening. "Put Katara in the water?" Zuko then cast his gaze towards the pond, the water empty and silent except for a few turtleducks that swam quietly.

'_I'm Yue… You must put Katara in the water Prince Zuko… Before it's too late…' _the voice echoed, before finally fading away, leaving a complete silent void in Zuko's once chaotic mind.

"Put Katara in the water?" Zuko thought aloud again, as his gaze went from Katara, to the pond, then back at her again. Thinking that he didn't really have much of a choice, he gently placed Katara into the shallow waters of the pond.

The water was cold.

But before he could respond, the water suddenly started to glow a bright blue. Zuko immediately drew his hands back and stumbled backwards a little, shocked at the sudden light. The glowing water was so bright to the point where he couldn't even see Katara's body anymore. The light felt cold and breezy against Zuko's normally warm skin. The intense blue of the glow made Zuko shield his squinting eyes as he tried to process what was going on.

"KATARA!" he called out, trying to look for the water bender within the light.

* * *

"_Yue? What're you doing here?" Katara asked, looking up at the beautiful, white-haired former princess. Katara then looked around her. She was sitting on a floor of tranquil water that resembled crumpled dark blue silk. Around her was nothingness but a shimmering Prussian blue sheen. It was as if tiny stars dotted the darkness. _

"_Where am I?"_

_The Moon Spirit smiled at her old friend, her vibrant blue eyes shining. She then leaned forward, causing the skirt and sash of her white dress to flit behind her gently like sparrow wings. _

"_I brought you here, Katara… Don't be afraid..." Yue said gently, as she placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. "You need help."_

_Katara raised an eyebrow."Why?" she asked. "The last thing I remember was Zuko…fighting Azula… She was carrying out the execution of her lightning… And... A-and..."_

_Suddenly, Katara's wide blue eyes grew even wider as realization hit her, and she remembered how she'd managed to save Zuko from the incoming streak of lightning… _

"_Yue! Am I dead?" she gasped, reaching out towards the Moon Spirit, panic rising in her chest. "Why did you bring me here? What happened to Zuko? Is he alright?" _

_Yue laughed lightly, her laughter melodious and polite. It sounded like small chimes ringing in the silent air. She then shook her head, her long white hair swaying at each movement. _

"_No… You're not dead. And Zuko's alright," she said. Yue's face then turned serious. "But you are dangerously close to Death my friend… You got hit by Azula's lightning and was severely injured. But because as a water bender with healing abilities, you did not die instantly and managed to survive it. But only just. Then Azula destroyed your waterskin and managed to evaporate your carrier water. You fell unconscious after that…"_

_Katara stared at Yue, shock masking her face as she listened and recalled. "Go on…"_

_Yue then shot Katara a sad look but continued anyway. "Zuko tried to save you… But Azula kept stopping him. In the end he managed to subdue her. But Zuko was very badly injured and tried to help you… I later had him place you in the pond water. You needed water to heal. But your healing will be very minor because of your extremely weakened state. Especially since you had carried out Bloodbending without a Full Moon. You must go back. Go back to living, your friends, family, to Zuko… You must wake up now… You're starting to heal slowly… There are still many things that you have to go through in life… Many obstacles… New findings… New experiences…"_

_Katara quickly stood up as Yue backed away, her body gradually fading into nothingness. The Moon Spirit then winked at Katara and waved at her slowly. _

"_YUE! Wait!" Katara cried, reaching out. "What…"_

"_Trust me, Katara…" Yue said, her voice barely audible, almost sounding like a fading whisper, echoing into the void. "Just trust me and go home… Zuko is waiting… He's worried... Everyone is waiting… Oh, and say hello to Sokka for me… I've missed him… I'll watch over all of you and be with you all always… See you, Katara… Everything will be alright…"_

"_YUE!" Katara called out, but Yue had disappeared. Suddenly, Katara was met with a sudden blinding flash of white light. She crumpled onto the water floor and screamed, shielding her eyes as she felt something rush through her body. Like a surge… It felt as if she had been struck by Azula's lightning again. All the pain…coursing through her body..._

"YUE!"

* * *

Zuko watched helplessly as the blue, glowing light that had 'engulfed' Katara in continued to flare around uncontrollably.

"KATARA!" he called, reaching his arms to pull her out of the water as he squinted his eyes, trying to see without blinding himself.

Suddenly, the blue light immediately died down, as if it had been swallowed back into the water. Katara instantly sat up with a jolt, her eyes wide open.

"Yue!" she shrieked, breathing shakily. She then started to fall back into the water again, her eyes closing. But Zuko quickly stretched his arms out and caught her before she hit the cold water.

"Katara?" he breathed, gazing at Katara as she fluttered her eyes open again, showing her bright blue eyes. At first Katara looked confused. She blinked repeatedly at first, until her eyes met the liquid gold of Zuko's eyes. Immediately at the sight of his worried gaze, Katara quickly sucked in a breath.

"Zu-Zuko?" she stuttered softly with surprise. She then frowned slightly. "Is that really you? A-Am I…d-dead?"

Before she could say another word, Zuko immediately pulled her into a tight hug, ignoring the fact that she was dripping wet from head to toe. A tidal wave of relief and joy washed over him, nearly overwhelming him, as his tears resumed falling from his closed eyes. A smile then spread across his face, following his emotions.

"No, Katara... You're alive... You're alive... Thank goodness... You're alive..." he whispered fiercely.

At first, Katara was shocked at Zuko's sudden embrace, but since she had just been lying in the cold pond water, the comforting heat of his body made her feel safe and warm as she smiled and returned his hug. Until she felt a slight searing pain on her abdomen. She sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth and pulled back, grasping her side, a frown knitting her brows together.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked quickly, his face almost permanently crumpled into a mask of worry and fear. He then looked at Katara's supposed wounds and his eyes grew wide.

His shirt that had acted as bandages had come off, and was left floating in the pond, with bloodstains all over it. Katara's once burnt hands had healed immensely. Her once bloodily scratched arms had gotten better slightly, but there were still a few remnants of some of the deeper scratches marring her skin.

"Katara. Talk to me. Are you alright?" he asked her seriously as Katara released her hold on her waist, exposing her slightly healed abdomen. Her once blue dress was now stained with the dark crimson of her blood.

"I-I'll be fine…" she whispered weakly, as she looked at Zuko, a small smile forming on her lips. But as her gaze travelled down, she gasped and her smile dropped instantly. "You're hurt."

Zuko then looked down at his badly scratched arms and his Agni Kai battered body. His sprained right ankle now seemed terribly bruised and was starting to swell slightly.

"Not as bad as you," Zuko said, but Katara already had bended some water around her hands, forming transparent gloves. She immediately placed them on his exposed ankle gingerly.

Zuko watched as her hands started to glow like the light earlier. He then felt a cooling sensation caressing the pain like feathers. The heat of it was quickly soothed and he felt the injury slowly leaving him, almost melting away.

When Katara withdrew her hands, his ankle felt…normal. Healed. As if it had never been injured to begin with.

"Thank you, Katara... But you should heal yourself first…" Zuko said to her firmly, his eyes growing hard.

Katara nodded and bended some more water onto her hands, creating the gloves again. But then the water fell back into the pond with a soft splash and she started to sway slightly. Her eyes rolled back as her body fell backwards again.

Instinctively, Zuko held his arms out, catching her, worry and fear plastered all over his face again.

"Katara?"

"I-I'm fine…" she breathed, waving him off weakly. "I-I'm just…exhausted…"

With his ankle all better, Zuko scooped Katara up into his arms again and quickly ran into the Fire Nation palace, leaving a trail of water that dripped off Katara's wet dress. He ignored the odd looks and travelling eyes from some advisors and servants, and just focused on getting Katara to safety.

Finding an empty room, Zuko settled the weak water bender onto a bed and quickly covered her with blankets. Without stopping or hesitating, he went in and out of the room, fetching a large bowl of water and other little things before finally sitting himself down next to her. By the time he had finally stopped, the fire bender was already panting heavily with tiredness.

"You shouldn't wear yourself out so much… You're injured as well…" Katara told him softly, as the once callous fire bending prince gently wiped her forehead with a cool, wet cloth and treated her wounds with some medicines. His liquid gold eyes had hardened as he concentrated on helping Katara. She'd never seen him be so...caring before.

"You're more injured than me," he protested gently, washing the cloth again before placing it over Katara's too warm forehead. "I can't understand or imagine what you just been through…"

"It's okay…" Katara replied, her eyelids getting heavy. She then let out an exhausted sigh and an occasional wince whenever her abdomen wound got to her. "Yue helped me… She's a friend you know… North-Northern Water Tribe… She-She's the Moon S-Spirit…" Katara then drifted off again, but this time, her breathing was more even and less shallow, sparing Zuko some of the worry.

Zuko leaned back on the chair he was sitting, his chest rose and fell with each shallow breath as he tended to his own wounds as well. After that he cleaned up and replaced everything. The water… Cloths… Extra medicine… Before finally sitting next to Katara again.

Zuko watched the water bender breathe easily, her eyes closed and her expression relaxed. He then leaned forward and took her post-burned hands, stroking her palm with his thumb.

Yue… That was name of the voice that had told him to put Katara into the water. He then remembered that Yue was also the name of the former Princess of the Northern Water Tribe during the siege of the North. He didn't know she was the Moon Spirit, let alone one of Katara's friends…

"Yue definitely helped _both _of us…" Zuko murmured into the air, his gaze never leaving Katara. He knew in the back of his head that more was going on outside of the Fire Nation palace. The Avatar… His so-called father… The war... But he knew that everything would be alright. Somehow, something inside of him just knew.

As Zuko listened to the sound of his and Katara's breathing and the silence that surrounded them, he slowly began to realize how much he truly cared for 'the water bender peasant'.

It was nothing he'd ever felt before. Such emotion… He'd felt crushed when he thought Katara was dead. But when she'd woke up… He thought he had died and went to the Spirit World with her. Almost as if a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank you, Yue…" he breathed with a sigh of relief and slowly closed his eyes, surrendering himself to his exhaustion before his head gently hit the bed, dropping both his hands and Katara's. After that, Zuko was met with nothing but silence and darkness.

* * *

As Sokka stood with Toph and Suki on Fire Nation territory, looking out into the reddened horizon, he silently worried about his sister. He hadn't heard anything from Zuko or Katara. He didn't even see Appa fly by or anything. Not a single sign._ Nothing._ Sokka had felt a slight pang in his heart, and his hand flew to clutch at his chest. Stress and worry weighing on his shoulders.

_What if they don't come back… _he silently wondered, but shook it out of his head instantly. His sister was no child. She could defend herself and beat up Fire Nation soldiers easily without batting an eyelash. And Zuko had changed… Right?

Sokka then felt a hand on his left shoulder. Immediately, he stiffened but when he turned and saw Suki smiling up at him, he gradually relaxed his muscles.

"She'll be alright, Sokka…" Suki said reassuringly, her doll-like brown eyes hopeful. "Katara can take care of herself… And Zuko's there to help."

Sokka winced slightly. "But that's what I'm more worried about…" he said softly, feeling his doubt rising again.

_Yue... Please help Katara... Help me watch over her and make sure she's alright... And...perhaps... Zuko as well... _Sokka prayed silently as he looked up into the sky, hoping that a certain Moon Spirit would come to his aid, as well as his sister's.

* * *

**What did ya think? What did ya think? (Hops in her seat maniacally. But not as maniacal as Azula.)**

**Ohmygosh I was so nervous posting this piece up! I was literally freaking out while writing it.**

**Pardon the fluff. There is more fluff to come though so better brace yourself! **

**Anyways... Enjoy and R&R! Your reviews and feedback are always appreciated and welcome! (EXCEPT RUDE-ASS FLAMERS!)**

**~Jenna~**


	3. Misunderstanding

**Note: I've just come across a post that shows the Avengers pointing at me with the caption: 'You Should Be Studying!' Following that caption was what looked like a crazed Loki with his head out of the car captioned 'I Do What I Want!' . This post obviously was deliberately sent to me, hinting at me. But… I'm a rebel. *smirks stupidly*. Anyway, I'm pretty sure my brain isn't hardwired to be academically challenged… Oh well… **

**Writes *Will Write for Food* on a piece of cardboard…**

**Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed reading the second chapter, it was quite a tricky one to write to be honest. For some reason I kept thinking on how to tweak it and improve it. Or how to make the whole scene just fall seamlessly into place. Then there's this feeling where you get an AMAZING, mind-blowing idea and then you can't get it off your tongue or your head when you're writing. It's really infuriating. Especially when the ideas come to you in the most compromising positions. Oh and I apologize if I made Katara seem so…wimp-ish, the girl just got struck by lightning! Cut me/her some slack I'm a real sucker for sappy stuff. (shifts eyes)**

**Dad: Shouldn't you be studying for your second Mathematics paper?**

**Me: (Screams maniacally and Azula-like while waving my arms like a lunatic) I do what I want!**

**Dad: (stares at me like I'm a loon and stalks away) **_**Hmm… I wonder if there's an opening at the mental facility…**_

**Ahem* Behold! (Holds arms out and shakes them rigidly and dramatically towards the computer screen) THE THIRD CHAPTER!**

**P.S: To whomever who thought I had 'killed' Katara in the first place. No way peoples! Katara's one of my favorites! *winks***

* * *

**GENERAL POV (AS PER USUAL)**

The war had ended.

Aang had finally managed to defeat Fire Lord Ozai at the last minute after coming out of the Avatar State that had been '_caused_' by Ozai himself, who had accidentally smashed the Avatar into a rock, hitting an old scar that Azula had inflicted upon through a lightning strike. This 'accident' had opened Aang's seventh chakra, immersing him into the all-powerful and offensive Avatar State. But fortunately, the Avatar had managed to come out of his powerful state before landing a fatal blow at the Fire Lord. And decided to remove all of his firebending forever through energy bending, despite its life-threatening risks and dangers…leaving Ozai powerless and defeated...

Peace had been restored and the Fire Nation's once powerful and tyrannous Fire Lord had been locked away for as long as the new and future Fire Lord intended.

That is…if he were to leave the silence of one particular room, along with a particular water bender.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Azula screamed, thrashing about, making her ebony black hair fall messily into her gold, wild eyes. Cuts and less-than-severe burns marred her face, as well as other parts of her body. The fire bender's arms and legs had been terribly burnt or singed into a live crisp because of Zuko's final blow.

But Toph refused to release the iron clamps that now bound the fire bender. "I'll roast you alive if you don't let me go this instant! The throne is mine! The crown is mine! I am the Fire Lord!" Azula shrieked crazily, her eyes nearly rolling back into her head as she threw her head back.

"Oh shut up will you?" Toph yelled at her, stomping her bare foot onto the ground, causing it to shake. Aang chuckled at the fierce earth bender, petting Appa who had come out of hiding from inside the Palace during the recent Agni Kai.

"Where's my sister you maniac?" Sokka demanded, glaring at Azula. He held a dagger underneath her chin, threatening her. "If you hurt her…"

Azula then cackled madly, her eyes blazing and bloodshot. She threw her head back and thrashed about again, as Toph grunted and bended some rocks to keep Azula down and hopefully still. The blind girl had to restrain herself from strangling the enemy.

"Hurt her! HA!" Azula shrieked, a wide grin stretching from one ear to the other as she stared Sokka down. "Hurt, peasant, is a total understatement!"

At that, Sokka's eyes widened, as well as Aang's.

"You're lying!" Sokka shouted at Azula, ignoring the sudden stabbing pain in his chest as Suki placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down. "You're lying!" He then pressed his dagger further against Azula's throat, drawing a tiny line of blood. But she didn't flinch.

"No she's not…" Toph whispered, her cloudy gray eyes growing wide. Her already fair complexion paled into a ghostly, pasty white. Toph then turned to face Sokka, following the vibrations underneath her feet. "She's not lying, Sokka…"

Sokka dropped his dagger as it clanged onto the ground loudly and he swayed a little, dazed. Suki quickly caught him and held him still.

"Where is she?" Aang demanded at Azula. "What did you do to her?"

But the crazed fire bender simply rolled her eyes several times, to the point where Aang thought she'd lost control of her own eye muscles. Thin trails of blood from her wounds ran down her fair skin, staining it crimson. Her grin simply stretched wider and he could see the tiny blood vessels reddening her fiery eyes.

"Thank Zuzu for that, Avatar!" she howled gleefully.

"Enough!" Toph shouted, and stomped her foot again, removing the rocks from weighing Azula down. The earth bender girl then started to drag Azula away.

"HEY! RELEASE ME YOU FILTHY PEASANT!" Azula shrieked. Blue flames then flared from her throat, creating brief bursts of fire like a dragon's breath. Frantic tears started to pour down her face, mixing with her blood as she screamed without pausing. "I AM FIRE LORD AZULA! I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!"

Toph rolled her eyes and continued dragging the little princess. "You need help, lady… And a lot of it…" she grunted, and left the gang to hand Azula over to an official who was going to take her to a mental facility.

"Katara…" Sokka gasped, his eyes vacant as Aang and Suki tried to snap him out of it. "Tell me she's fine, Aang… You're the Avatar. Tell me my sister's not hurt… TELL ME!"

Sokka then grabbed Aang by the shoulders and started shaking the boy back and forth frantically, panicky tears rushing down his face. "You should know Aang!" he then straightened up and looked around. "W-W-We have to find her! M-My sister…"

Suki then gently held Sokka's hand. "We'll find her, Sokka…" she said gently. "She'll be fine. We'll find her. And Zuko."

When Suki finished her sentence, Sokka ripped his hand away from the Kyoshi Warrior, an angry glare in his once placid eyes.

"FORGET ZUKO!" he yelled. "We have to find _KATARA_! Not him! We have to find my sister and find her now!"

"Sokka, calm down!" Aang quickly snapped. "We'll go find Katara now. Suki and I will search outside the Palace. You can look within."

Sokka nodded firmly and immediately took off without any hesitation. Suki watched as the Water Tribe Warrior darted into the Fire Nation palace, thinking he might rip the place apart.

"Let's go… He'll be fine…" Aang told Suki. The Kyoshi Warrior then nodded and the two took off on Appa.

Sokka fumed as he walked through the empty corridors of the Fire Nation Palace. He carefully looked through every room, every crack… He questioned every servant that came into his view…

No Katara.

_Yue, help me… Please… Help me find Katara… _Sokka silently pleaded. He then passed by a room. At first, he refused to look in, doubting that his sister would be there.

But as his eyes grazed the room, he stopped immediately, noticing something peculiar. He then turned to look into the dark, too-warm room and nearly lost control of all his senses. A scream then ripped from his throat as he darted inside, grabbing his machete tightly around his right fist.

* * *

Zuko stirred slowly as he opened his eyes, shielding them from the streaks of bright light that peeked through the opposite window. He shook his head, making his black shaggy hair fall into his golden eyes.

"Where… Am I…" he whispered tiredly and looked around, taking in the room. He then realized that he had fallen asleep on a bed while sitting on a wooden chair. There were some muffled, almost high-pitched noises that sounded from outside. But he was too tired and too focused on the girl that laid on the bed in front of him.

Katara was silent and unmoving on the bed. Her soft breathing even and deep as her chest rose and fell with each breath. A dried up towel on her forehead.

Zuko smiled softly as he stroked one of her cheeks with his fingers, but quickly withdrew his hand with shock.

Katara was burning up. Her skin felt as hot as a fire bender's flame. But Zuko was more afraid since she was so still.

Shooting up from his seat, he quickly took the towel and doused it with cold water before placing it on her forehead.

"Wha-What's happening…" he thought aloud as he scrambled about to rack his thoughts together. Suddenly, something snapped in his head, an idea flashed into his mind.

After gathering his composure, Zuko sat back down next to Katara, who had started to twitch slightly. He then gingerly placed his left hand on one side of Katara's burning face.

_Breathe… _He told himself, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He then held out his right hand out, placing it on Katara's stomach with the palm facing up. Zuko then squeezed his eyes shut while concentrating on his breathing.

Slowly, he started to feel the heat from Katara slowly flow into his left hand, as if he was absorbing the excess heat. As he did so, his right hand started to feel hotter and hotter. Despite the growing discomfort of the heat passing through him, Zuko kept absorbing Katara's extra heat, redirecting it to his right hand and letting it out into the atmosphere.

Soon, the room started to feel much warmer as the heat wafted off of Zuko's right palm like steam. Drops of perspiration beaded on the prince's forehead as he struggled to continue the redirection.

_Just a little bit more… _Zuko thought, biting his lip as his hands and body started to shudder. He could feel his energy leaving him rapidly, draining him. And his previous exhaustion didn't help either. The weakening fire bender started to lean forward, his breathing started to shallow and he could barely take it anymore.

_Come on! Pull yourself together! Katara needs you right now! She saved your life! _Zuko yelled at himself angrily, as the heat in the room enveloped him.

He was about to finish until he heard a familiar voice scream from behind him.

"What're you doing? Get off of my sister you creep!" Sokka screamed, raising his machete in the air. Instinctively, Zuko turned around swiftly to see the incoming adolescent, breaking the redirection and grabbed Sokka by the wrists, the Water Tribe Warrior's machete dangerously close to the scar on his face.

"W-What's wrong with you? I was trying to help h-her!" Zuko gasped, weakened from his redirection. His hands shook terribly as he tried to restrain Sokka from trying to cut him up.

"You got my sister hurt you bastard!" Sokka shouted, his strength overwhelming the prince. "I thought you changed? What were you doing to her? Your crazy Azula mentioned you did something to Katara! I trusted you!"

At the mere mention of his…former sister's name, Zuko's eyes grew wide and he felt a rush of anger surge through him. With every bit of strength he had left, he threw Sokka off his feet, nearly stumbling into a fall himself. Sokka then landed on his back far across the room.

Zuko then stood up, swaying slightly as he clutched his suddenly aching head. He turned to see Katara, who was stirring slightly. Her eyes were shut tighter as her hands clutched the sheets that covered her. Beads of sweat rolled down her temples, soaking into her hair and the pillow her head she was resting on. Soft groans escaped her lips as her head shook back and forth restlessly.

He was about to continue the Heat Redirection until Sokka managed to get up on his feet again.

"Stay away from her!" he yelled, and charged forward with his machete again. Sokka raised both his arms, with both his hands clutching the machete. He was about to strike Zuko down until the fire bender swiftly turned again and bended two flaming swords that resembled his dual Dao swords. His fire swords managed to block Sokka's machete that could've split his head into two.

"I-I said I was h-helping K-Katara!" Zuko hissed, holding on to his bending and himself so he wouldn't fall backwards onto Katara.

"How?" Sokka snapped, forcing the machete lower. "Look at her! She's-She's…"

Zuko then pushed his fire swords towards Sokka, throwing him backwards again. But this time, Sokka managed to keep his footing, and simply stood his ground, huffing angrily.

"L-Leave me alone!" Zuko snapped. "I'm help-helping her. Azula's the one who hurt her… You can ask Toph. She'll tell you that I speak the truth. I _have _changed."

* * *

But Sokka snorted, barely believing the fire bender. He wanted to trust Zuko. He wanted to believe that he was really helping his little sister...

But the way she was looking… Wounded… Battered… Injured… _Hurt. _It tore him apart, seeing that one of his family members had been harmed.

And he had trusted her with Zuko of all people…

White hot anger boiled inside Sokka, making him shiver mercilessly. Nothing but anger. At one point he didn't even know what he was angry at. Or who.

Azula or Zuko, whoever had harmed his sister… Himself, for having placed his trust in Zuko… Katara, who willingly went with it… Himself again, for not going with her... To protect her...

The rage inside the warrior grew too unbearable and furious tears ran down his face as he looked at the fire bender in front of him, staggering about and holding onto a chair for support. He had made his fire swords disappear…

Suddenly, something snapped inside Sokka's head. He glared at Zuko with nothing but anger and disdain. He felt betrayed. His head almost felt clouded, as if some form of fog had masked it… Blurs interrupted his vision.

Sokka then let out a yell and ran towards Zuko, his machete held high, thinking that he owed his sister the last strike.

* * *

Zuko saw Sokka burn in anger, his body shaking with the emotion. He could see the sadness and fury in his eyes. Within seconds, Sokka charged at him again, his sharp machete held over his head for the third time.

But this time, Zuko didn't retaliate. He was exhausted. And he had done nothing wrong… He hadn't wronged Sokka in any way… He hadn't harmed Katara…

Almost collapsing, the fire bender merely waited for his _fate_… Bracing himself...

Until Sokka was thrown back by a swift lash of water. Before anyone could blink, Sokka was pinned to the wall, a water whip securing his body there.

Shocked, Zuko turned around and saw Katara sitting up, her right arm shaking and outstretched. She stared at her brother with her wide, blue eyes, breathing heavily as she wiped her forehead with her left hand. Zuko had also noticed that the bowl that was supposedly filled with water, was empty, assuming that Katara had bended it to pin Sokka.

"KATARA!" Both Zuko and Sokka cried.

"Stop it, both of you!" Katara yelled fiercely, letting go off Sokka. Her brother crumpled to the ground, along with her water whip, nearly collapsing herself. But Zuko quickly grabbed hold of her before she could.

"Hands off her!" Sokka snapped, rushing towards them. He then gingerly but forcefully took Katara away from Zuko, holding his sister in his protective arms. His tone instantly changed when he looked at her. "Katara, are you alright? What happened?"

Katara groaned as she held her wounded side, she then looked up at Sokka sharply. "I'll be fine, Sokka… Zuko was just trying to help me…" she said calmly. "You two can't possibly go back to how things were…"

"But _what happened to you?_" Sokka asked, frowning. But Katara kept quiet.

"She saved my life…" Zuko said quietly, sitting on the bed with them as he caught his breath. "A-Azula was executing lightning… Originally at Katara… I tried to get in the way, but…something happened…" He then shifted his gaze towards Katara, who squirmed uncomfortably in her brother's arms.

Sokka's frown deepened and gazed at his sister, his eyes questioning hers. Katara looked meekly away and looked at Zuko, who was avoiding the two sibling's eyes.

"I… did Bloodbending…" Katara said softly, worried about what Sokka might say. "I pushed him aside... And... I got hit instead..."

"Without a Full Moon?" Sokka asked, raising both his eyebrows in shock. But Katara simply shrugged and nodded.

"Zuko tried to help me after that," Katara said, showing the injury on her abdomen. Sokka drew in a sharp breath when he got a closer look at the severity of the wound. "Tried to help me with this… Yue helped too…"

Sokka pondered about it for a while, as his frown disappeared. "Yue, huh?" he then chuckled lightly and shook his head.

Afterwards, all was quiet. Sokka was finally at a loss for words. As for Katara and Zuko, they were simply too tired to speak.

"I'm sorry…" Sokka muttered finally, breaking the heated silence. He looked up at the surprised fire bender, ignoring Katara's smirk. "It was just a misunderstanding… I jumped to conclusions too fast… I'm really sorry, Zuko."

Zuko cracked a small smile and shrugged it off. "It's alright… She's your sister after all. I understand. Although I didn't appreciate you trying to split me in half more than twice."

Sokka chuckled nervously, and placed Katara on the bed again.

"You need rest," he told her sternly. "I don't care how _fine_ you feel now. You're still my sister. Until you're completely healed you are not going anywhere except to the bathroom."

Katara rolled her eyes and lightly punched her brother's arm. Sokka then turned to face Zuko again.

"Thanks… A lot. For saving her," he said, blushing heavily because of his admittance. "You ought to rest as well. You look awful."

Zuko raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I'll check on you later. I have to find Suki and Aang to let them know you're here," Sokka told Katara, standing up and retrieving his machete. He then stopped at the doorway to look back at his sister, who waved him off, clearly showing her recovery. "Love you, sis," he said finally.

Katara giggled almost childishly. "I know. Love you too, Sokka."

* * *

"Took you a while to finally wake up," Zuko said to Katara, when Sokka had left. "You scared me for a minute there."

"What did you do to me?" Katara asked, trying to heal her wounds. She'd restored some of her energy, enabling her to water bend easier. "I felt…boiled. It was so hot. Then it just started to cool off. Was it something you did? You're the Fire Bender here."

Zuko laughed lightly and nodded. "Heat Redirection. You had this insane fever," he explained. Without another word, the fire bender stood up. "I probably have to explain a few things to the others and get some rest. You ought to listen to Sokka and clean up. And rest as well. I'll check on you later…"

Katara rolled her eyes for the second time and waved him off as well. "I'm no child, I can take care of myself…" she then resumed to healing herself. "Besides, you'll need healing as well soon."

Zuko nodded and walked towards the door. Like Sokka, he stopped at the doorway and looked back at Katara, who shot him a questioning look and a raise of an eyebrow.

"What?"

Zuko smiled. "It's good to have you back, Katara," he said, before walking out and closing the door quietly behind him.

As he made his way down the hall, he couldn't help but feel so much more relieved. Even his tiredness had been forgotten. Despite the few other problems that were still in the way, he just couldn't stop feeling unbelievably weightless and grateful. The smile he had given Katara just a few seconds ago was still plastered on his lips. For some reason, he just couldn't let it drop.

* * *

Katara focused on healing the wound that Azula had inflicted on her. Instead of the deep, large gash in the beginning, it had managed to close up quite nicely. The bleeding had stopped and she didn't feel much pain anymore. But whenever there was even the slightest pressure, Katara could recall how painful it had been. How much shock her body had went through. She rubbed the a small, throbbing spot on the back of her head, remembering when she'd hit the pillar and blacked out.

But the water bender shook it out of her head, wanting to concentrate on the present. Everyone and everything was alright. Azula was no longer a nuisance… And since Sokka had come looking for her she assumed the war must've stopped and Aang must've defeated Fire Lord Ozai.

But...for some reason, she couldn't understand why Zuko would jump in front of her when Azula threw that lightning bolt… Just to save her life… When she was merely just another waterbender. Sure they were friends but…

Katara just couldn't understand it at all.

* * *

**This one took the longest to edit because of my busying schedule... So sorry! (hides)**

**But I hoped ya'll enjoyed this chapter nonetheless... Definitely has more to it since I finally managed to fit in the gAang in it. Ah, don't you just love Sokka's over-protectiveness and Toph's never ending wit? Promise I'll make them appear more often in the coming chapters.**

**Till then... R&R! Feedback is appreciated 24/7!**

**~Jenna~**


	4. Questions and Answers?

**Note: Ellow all, firstly thanks a million for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews! You have no idea how shocked and grateful I feel reading all your lovely feedbacks! I really appreciate it~ **

**Secondly, do forgive me if I ever slow down an update. I've got school and whatnot… But I should be able to have more typing time since I have just finished my midterm exams(WHOO!) and am immersing myself into the two week midterm holiday. (Mimics William Wallace from the Braveheart movie: FREEDOM!) *snickers***

**Something really popped into my head today (23/5/2012), got into an Asian-esque game today and my right hand got battered up really badly to the point where my middle and ring finger had been bruised. (Yes, it is a game. But no thanks to **_**somebody**_** ….) Now I feel so… Zuko. There's this dark red bruise on my right hand that looks as if I had been fire bending like a loon. Oh well. **

**Anyway, I'm really glad you lot enjoyed the 3****rd**** Chapter. That one took a little longer to edit definitely. I really want my chapters to be chockfull with… umph if you know what I mean. I hate writing chapters with only 2000 words or less. I don't know if I should put Yue in a few more chapters like a cameo appearance… I do like Yue a lot. Hmm… Well, better get drafting then. Oh and do pardon me if the characters may seem a little... OOC sometimes I tend to do that for entertainment. (hides away sheepishly to avoid the incoming stampede)**

**Till then…**

**(Screams like a metalhead) I AM CHAPTER NUMBER FOUR! (Referring to the book/movie I am Number Four. How unbelievably hot is Alex Pettyfer? Am I right? No? Oh well… To each their own. ;))**

* * *

**GENERAL POV (Why do I keep putting this up again? It's always General Point of View anyway! It just varies a little… I'm sure ya'll can get it right?)**

"Sugar Queen!_ Feels_ like you're still alive and squeaking!" Toph cried, running towards Katara, who had just finished washing up in her..._room_. She'd managed to get clean and put on some decent clothes that had been provided by Zuko. Mostly Fire Nation colors but it wasn't the time to be picky. Her dark brown hair was still wet with water, but that was easily fixed, as she swiftly bended the water away and letting it evaporate into the air without difficulty.

Katara then hugged the incoming blind earth bender in a sisterly hug, a wide smile forming on her lips. She was relieved that everyone had turned out okay… And alive. Especially alive.

"I missed you too, Toph," she said, chuckling. But she quickly withdrew, remembering her lightning wound. The water bender grunted slightly as she held it, sitting back on the bed. Toph raised an eyebrow, surprised at the Sugar Queen's sudden pullback.

"Your heart beat don't sound right," Toph said, frowning, as her feet shuffled against the dark tiled floor. Even through clouded eyes, Katara could see the questioning look behind them. "Sparky told us what happened… But only vaguely. He just said you got really hurt. Although he didn't say _how _even when we prodded him."

Katara shifted her gaze towards the floor. She just couldn't keep eye contact with Toph, even though she was blind.

"Oh… I… Azula hit me with lightning…" she mumbled softly, stupidly hoping that Toph wouldn't hear her.

But she did.

"What?" Toph yelled, stomping her foot onto the ground, causing it to shudder a little. Rage blazed in the girl's milky eyes, hinting at her anger. "That little witch! I should've pounded her into a pulp!"

Katara sighed deeply. "It's not like that, Toph… Azula did that to get to Zuko…"

The earthbender raised an eyebrow, obviously expressing her confusion. "You can't lie to me Katara…" she said in a warning tone. "I can feel it. I know Sparky and his whacky sister had some kind of duel. How'd you get dragged into it?"

Katara couldn't help but crack a smile. For once after a long time, Toph had finally called her by her actual name instead of the never ending nicknames. But she knew that her friends at one point had to know what really happened… Sooner or later… But she'd preferred it later…

"Azula was going to strike me with lightning originally," Katara said slowly, trying to put the words together to make it sound as harmless and as light as possible. "But Zuko jumped in front of me," Katara then placed her hand on her abdomen, near her heart, where the lightning had hit her. "He tried to save me. By taking the lightning…"

Toph listened silently and intently, her curiosity building rapidly. As well as her worry.

"It's almost impossible, but I managed to carry out Bloodbending without a Full Moon. Through that, I threw Zuko out of the way," Katara continued, her voice getting softer and had started to shake a little. "A-And… I… I tried to escape it. I really did… But it was too fast. And too strong. So I got hit in the end… It was meant for me anyway…"

After Katara had finished, she watched Toph as her face crumpled into a few different expressions. From a frown, to her mouth opening and closing as if she was trying to say something. But the earthbender remained silent, as if she was really at a loss for words. Which was definitely not her norm.

The awkward silence bothered Katara. She wanted to know what her friend was thinking. Was she going to tell her how stupid she'd been? Or just let it go? Play it cool maybe? Perhaps Toph could just go ranting about into a long lecture or something...

"Toph, please say something…" Katara finally said, breaking the itchy silence. "It's no big deal really…"

Toph then looked up at Katara, a frown creasing her forehead. The water bender was shocked to see her eyes glisten with tears that had been held back.

"No big deal?" Toph exclaimed, waving her arms around for emphasis. "How can you say that? You could've gotten killed! Do you realize what that could've done to Sokka? To Aang? To all of us?"

"What about Zuko?" Katara shot back angrily. "He's the future Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. Without him, who would lead them?"

"That's not the point!" Toph snapped, crossing her arms over her chest huffily. "Sparky never should've gotten in the way. And _you_ should've made a run for it far earlier." She then pouted slightly, sniffling as she tried to hold back her angry tears. Instead of a master earth bender, Toph actually looked like a huffy little child... Something Katara thought she'd never see. She had always thought that Toph was just as sturdy and stable as the Earth beneath her feet.

Katara shifted her weight uncomfortably, knowing that she'd caused a lot of worry… But it was her life against the future of the Fire Nation, and most importantly, future peace amongst the four nations.

Toph then let out an uncomfortable grunt while running her hands through her dark black hair, messing it up. She then let out a deep, loud sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You did what you thought was right… I could've done the same for Sparky I guess…" Toph then sat herself on the bed next to Katara, her eyes vacant as it 'looked' at the doorway.

Katara then smiled and gave her friend another half-armed, sisterly hug. But this time, Toph simply squirmed and struggled.

"Ah… Don't get all sentimental with me now, Sugar Queen," Toph muttered. "I said _could've, _not _would've._ You're just too nice for your own good sometimes. Always doing the _right thing..._"

Katara rolled her eyes and pulled away, allowing Toph to hop off the bed. Despite her petite size, the earthbender's bare feet hit the ground with an abnormally loud thud.

"Oh. And Aang's out in the courtyard with Zuko... Sokka's too busy being all smitten loverboy with Suki. Just in case you were wondering..." Toph said before practically skipping out of the room.

* * *

"Looks like you'll be the new Fire Lord then…" Aang said to Zuko, a wide smile on his childlike face. "I hope this is for the best. For peace."

Zuko nodded, his black hair falling in his eyes again. He had finally felt clean and well rested instead of limping around battered with Agni Kai bruises.

"I will try my hardest to bring back the balance. Especially when you're around to help," Zuko said to Aang, who replied silently with a nod.

But somehow Zuko couldn't help but wonder…

"KATARA!" Aang suddenly cried happily, running towards the blue-eyed water bender who was walking towards them. Zuko's golden eyes immediately widened, surprised at how quickly and how much Katara had recovered since the day before when she had been suffering from a fatal injury. It was either that or the Fire Nation dress she was wearing covered up enough evidence.

"AANG!"

He flinched when Aang gave Katara a large, tight hug. And turned away when she'd returned it.

_What's wrong with you… It's just a hug. Get over yourself! _Zuko hissed to himself mentally. But his head snapped back when he heard Katara gasp.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked, his face masked with worry as Katara grabbed her side again and started to sway a little. Tiny beads of sweat rolled down her temples. Her vibrant blue eyes squeezed shut as she winced. Zuko hurriedly but hesitantly walked over to them, attempting to mask his worry.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, as coolly as he could, hoping that his voice didn't give him away.

"I'll be fine," she said quickly, waving them off. Katara then straightened up immediately, clearing her throat. "Nothing to worry about. Just need a few more healing sessions and I'll be good to go."

Aang smiled, and reached out to hold Katara's hand reassuringly. Zuko's shoulders immediately tensed up at the small gesture. Quickly, he sucked in a deep breath through his nostrils and calmed himself down, before over thinking anything. But his shoulders were still grazing his ears.

"Well enough to attend Zuko's coronation tomorrow hopefully?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow at Katara, then at Zuko, who simply shrugged.

"It's not a big issue," Zuko said, trying to unclench his tight jaw. "If you're not feeling well…"

But Katara interrupted him instantly.

"I won't hear of it," she said quickly, shaking her head. "It's your coronation. It _is_ a big issue…"

"So is your own well being," Zuko cut her off, interrupting her that time. "It's just another event. Katara, Aang, if you'll excuse me I have…business to attend to."

"Sure, we should get out for awhile anyway," Aang said, looking up at Katara. But the water bender merely stayed silent, her hand still on her wound. A soft breeze then blew by, making her long, chestnut coloured hair fly into her face. Zuko could almost smell the scent of her hair wafting around...

But he couldn't tear his eyes away from her wound. Something about it irked him greatly. It reminded him of what Azula was capable of. And what she wasn't. It also reminded him that he could've been part of it.

But he snapped himself out of his stupor, and left without another word… Heading towards the Fire Nation dungeons.

"What's up with him?" Aang asked, watching as the future Fire Lord left.

Katara shrugged, also wondering why Zuko had been acting so strange lately. Ever since the Agni Kai between him and Azula.

* * *

"About time!" Ty Lee exclaimed, bursting out of her prison cell, in which one of the Fire Nation guards had opened. Her bubbly smile wide on her face as she did a quick cartwheel before catching sight of Zuko. She quickly stood her ground with her spine straight, her eyes wide with surprise.

"You?" she questioned, confused, as she raised an eyebrow. Her smile immediately dropped and her brown eyes widened. The acrobat's gaze then dropped from Zuko's face to the floor, and her shoulders slumped forward. "What happened to Azula?" she asked quietly, wrapping herself with her arms.

At first, Zuko thought it'd be best to spare the girl's feelings, since she had been Azula's friend. But Ty Lee would've just found out somehow sooner or later.

"She's been locked away," he said blankly, his tone vacant. Zuko felt nothing for his former sister, who had done nothing but cause pain and misery. "As long as I intend her to."

Ty Lee nodded slowly. She then turned around to face the dark, shadowed prison cell, reaching in with her hand. After a few long seconds, Ty Lee pulled out Mai, who looked as emotionless as ever. As if the fact that she'd been imprisoned by her friend hadn't affected her in the slightest bit.

Mai made a brief eye contact with Zuko, which caused him to flinch slightly. But he couldn't decipher what the impassive girl was expressing. As always. As for Mai, everything about her expression was just...straight.

"You two are free to go as you wish, the war is over. Right now I am trying to regain peace again with the other three Nations. This will be executed after the coronation," he said stiffly, trying to relax his tense muscles. He then turned towards the guard who had unlocked the cell and nodded at him. The guard then bowed slightly before leading Mai and Ty Lee out of the dungeon quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko could see Mai turn around to look at him. But his gaze was still focused at the empty cell in front of him.

Zuko's emotions at that moment were all over the place. His mind kept questioning himself and his feelings. It echoed in his head without pause, making his head ache slightly.

Instead of thinking it over, he simply shook his head, pushing them aside. He was to be crowned the new Fire Lord. Surely there were more pressing matters than the matters of the heart.

But he still couldn't help but worry about something that he had been involved in, in a way…

* * *

"Your fever's acting up again…" Suki told Katara, who was lying on her bed again. Suki sat next to her, with a cold cloth on the water bender's forehead. Katara's breathing had gotten heavier and her body temperature kept acting up. She'd managed to heal all of her wounds, but the lightning inflicted one was still in need of constant attention. "And just when Aang thought you were getting better... Maybe you should lay off the explorations for a while..."

"I'll be fine," Katara said, placing a water-gloved hand over her exposed abdomen, concentrating on healing the wound that marred it. But her previous healing sessions had drained a lot of her energy.

"You shouldn't push yourself so much," Suki chastised, leaning back on a chair, watching Katara's water-coated hand glow a faint blue color. "Just heal yourself slowly. You don't want to overdo anything. You never know…what could happen…"

Katara rolled her eyes and took her hand away from her wound, exhaling deeply. She'd suspected her wound had caught a slight infection, which must've interfered with her health. Suki then helped with bandaging it again.

"Thanks, Suki. Where's my brother anyway? He disappeared after Aang found you," Katara asked the Kyoshi Warrior.

Suki smirked slightly. "He went out with Toph for awhile. She got hungry so they're probably looking for food."

"I feel so left out," Katara said, pouting jokingly.

"You got most of the _action_," Suki said, air quoting when she said 'action'. She then gestured to Katara's lightning injury. "That was a ridiculous move, Katara. Noble, but ridiculously dangerous."

Katara waved her off. "Whatever… You're starting to sound like Sokka now," she said, a little huffier than usual. "At least I'm still alive and kicking. I'm still water bending. Still healing. Luck was on my side that time."

"And Zuko," Suki added, grinning impishly. "If it weren't for him…"

Katara sighed, and nodded. She then stared up at the ceiling, feeling nothing but questioning and the dulling pain of her wound. Her uncomfortable fever made her body feel very heated, which wasn't the most pleasant feeling for a water bender whose body temperature was normally cooler than the others.

Suki then got up, placing an assuring hand on Katara's shoulder, a warm smile on her face. "Get some rest. You obviously need it. If you need anything just let me know," she then turned and left. When Suki had left her room, Katara could hear a few muffled voices outside. But she ignored it and went back to giving the ceiling a stare down.

"So what did you and Suki talk about?" Katara heard a familiar voice ask from her doorstep. She turned her head and saw Zuko, leaning against the frame, with a rare smirk on his face. Katara could hardly see his gold-tinted eyes because of his long, dark hair that kept falling into them.

"Just some girl stuff. What're you doing here?" she asked, sitting up slightly. She leaned her back against the bed frame and smiled slightly as Zuko walked towards her.

Zuko then held his hands up, as if he was surrendering. "I just came to see if you were alright. I was kind of the only one who saw you take a lightning bolt. I ought to know what you're going through… Plus Suki told me about your fever. Thought I'd help… We fire benders have our own special medical methods you know."

Katara's jaw nearly hit the ground. She'd never seen Zuko be so…caring before. Even though he was a person capable of compassion, she was still quite surprised.

"You're awfully helpful…" she observed aloud, raising an eyebrow as Zuko sat on the chair like the first time when he brought Katara to the room. "I'm wondering if you got possessed by some Spirit or something."

That just made Zuko smirk even more. But it soon dropped as he looked into Katara's soulful blue eyes seriously, leaning forward slightly.

"I can't help but feel…responsible about it," he explained quietly. "You shouldn't have gotten hurt, Katara. Especially not like this. Having somebody almost die in your arms isn't the most pleasurable experience you know."

Katara gave Zuko a sad smile, as his head bopped forward, his eyes suddenly finding the floor to be the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Katara then slowly, hesitantly reached out and held his left thumb gently.

* * *

The abnormal heat from Katara made Zuko flinch slightly as she held his thumb, as if she was afraid to hold his hand fully. But Zuko didn't feel uncomfortable with it at all. Instead, he looked up and returned Katara's smile as he held her hand completely.

The two then just got lost in each other's eyes for a few minutes, both wondering what the other was thinking. Both mentally lost in their own sea of thoughts.

_This is a side of Zuko I haven't seen…_ Katara thought, wanting to question the hidden confusion behind the amber of his eyes. The water bender liked it when Zuko held her hand. Despite her already too warm self, she felt a new kind of warmth stirring inside of her. But this warmth felt…safe. Secure. It felt right, somehow, compared to her uncomfortable fever. A great sense of trust suddenly just washed over her, which both overwhelmed and confused her. She wanted to trust Zuko more than ever, especially since he practically saved her life… But deep inside of her, she still doubted that trust slightly, worried and afraid that the incident in Ba Sing Se would repeat itself… Scared that it could end badly like it did with Jet...

_What's wrong with me? _Zuko wondered silently in his head, as he looked into her sad, but strong-willed and soulful sapphire blue eyes. _How can I be feeling this way? Why am I feeling like this? There's… Mai… And Katara's just a good friend… Right? _The fire bender couldn't fathom his own feelings either. But for some reason, he liked it. He enjoyed her company more than anyone else. Despite their past quarrels and hatred, he'd come to understand Katara more… And it drew him into interest. To him it was kind of strange, since he'd never encountered these things…these emotions, before. Not even with Mai. He felt a kind of protectiveness over Katara, even though he knew she was much stronger and more capable than he'd ever thought, he knew she was able to take care of herself. But a part of him wanted to protect her fragility. The hidden part of her that exposed her frailty. And he wanted to be the only one who could see that.

Zuko then shook his head quickly and dragged his chair closer to Katara before holding her hand closer to her stomach, opening up his right hand, the palm facing up.

"Come on, I've got to redirect this crazy fever of yours…" Zuko said softly, before closing his eyes and concentrating on his breathing. Within seconds, he could feel Katara's excess heat travel from his left hand through his body, and finally 'evaporating' off his right palm like steam.

Katara watched the intense concentration that was clear in Zuko's face. The longer he redirected, the more crumpled his face got. His frown would deepen, and his jaw would clench tighter and tighter. She could see beads of perspiration roll down his temples and forehead. Whenever she saw a light cloud of steam emanate from his right palm, she felt herself cool down. The uncomfortable and intense heat of her fever gradually wore off.

But Zuko didn't stop. Even when her fever had evaporated away.

"Zuko… Stop. The fever's gone," she said quickly, grabbing his left hand that had been tightening in her hand. Zuko's eyes then flashed open as he sucked in a sharp breath and he quickly let go of her hand. He panted slightly, his shoulders chest moving in sync with each breath.

"Are you alright?" They both asked at once. Katara chuckled lightly.

"I'm fine… Tired, but I'll be alright once I get this fully healed…" she said, gesturing to her wound. "It still hurts quite a bit, but it'll get better…"

_Like Aang, _Zuko had wanted to say, thinking back on the incident in Ba Sing Se when he had…betrayed them. The thought of it made his heart ache.

"Would you mind just keeping me company for awhile? I hate being cooped up here all the time…" Katara asked him, her eyes wide and hopeful. But Zuko could see her eyelids shivering slightly, indicating her tiredness.

"Of course…" Zuko answered almost immediately, forgetting the few things that he was supposed to be attending to. He just wanted to look after her at the time. To make sure nothing abnormal happened to her...

As Katara smiled and closed her eyes. Zuko held her hand again, this time her skin was at her normal, usual temperature. One that was slightly cooler than that of a fire bender. Or probably any other bender as well.

Zuko was surprised that she had fallen asleep so quickly. Her breathing had evened out and deepened within a few short minutes. Whenever he would cough or say something, she hadn't responded or even stirred the slightest bit. He relaxed, knowing that all Katara needed was rest and her ability to heal properly.

Watching her sleep was amusing to him, in a way. He had gotten so used to her looking at him with disgust, anger and sometimes even mockery. He'd also seen her when she was upset and vulnerable. When she was dueling… Fighting…

But Zuko had hardly ever seen her this…calm. And serene. Almost like the still waves after a terrible storm. That must've been what it was for her. The war had been the violent storm, and now…just peace. And healing.

But again, he wondered… Why'd she risk her life like that to save his own…? And what was this feeling that was slowly overwhelming him? And was it permanent…?

As the fire bender tightened his hold on Katara's hand gently, he promised himself he would find answers… One way or another… He would find them.

* * *

**Another fairly difficult chapter to write, but nonetheless, I'm quite satisfied with it. Any of you who're wondering where's good ole Uncle Iroh, I promise that he'll be here soon in the next chapter. Who wouldn't like to have the tea-loving Dragon of the West in their FF's? I know I would want him in mine. (winks)**

**Anyway, as usual, hope ya'll enjoyed reading this chapter. The fluffiness is probably going to increase just a tad... And Mai would also have a slightly larger role in the coming chapters as well. **

**TBH, I don't really understand/like Mai. She's just so void of emotion. Sure, she got the whole thing down at the Boiling Rock with Zuko and all but still. I find her quite...boring. (please don't kill me!) Plus sometimes her boredom just felt a little annoying. A bit like Katara's overly motherly nature, or Sokka's odd yet brief immaturity... Or Zuko's faster-than-lightning temper. **

**But I guess everyone has their flaws right? And this is just my opinion, no need to get all huffy about it... (Even though I've had my fair share of huffiness because of the ATLA S3 ending...)Oh well... At least FF's here to take care of that!**

***Flashes hand bruise that resembles burn* Looks like a fire bending scar, no? *smirks stupidly***

**Gah, enough of my ranting... R&R! **


	5. After Your Coronation

**GENERAL POV (Though it does vary…)**

Zuko had stayed at Katara's bedside for the whole day. He had watched her sleep and took great care of her whenever she needed it, hardly ever looking after his own needs with the exception of going to the restroom and eating. He'd even politely dismissed Suki when she'd come to help, insisting that it was his responsibility in a way. The Kyoshi Warrior understood what he had meant, but still wanted to question it.

But she wasn't one to pry.

However, Suki became exasperated and far more insistent when Zuko had stayed up the whole night looking after her friend.

"Zuko, your coronation is going to begin in just a few more hours! You have to get ready!" Suki chastised, storming into the room the next morning. The day of Prince Zuko's coronation.

The future Fire Lord was still sitting on his chair next to Katara, who had begun to stir slightly. His arms resting on the bed next to her body, his golden eyes dulled from the tiredness over the days. The blinding sunlight that peeked through the windows illuminated his pale skin, making the dark rings underneath his eyes appear more visible.

"I'll be there," he said quietly, never taking his eyes off Katara. It was both his and Azula's fault that she was in this state… The thought of it tugged at him like a nagging parent.

Suki rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "You're fortunate I managed to keep this from Sokka. Now come on, your uncle's waiting for you. He's really nervous about the coronation. Obviously more nervous than you are anyway… And you're the one being crowned!" she said, keeping her voice low. Suki was already in her formal outfit, which consisted of a dark green and gold ensemble. Even though it was a Fire Nation event, she thought she'd represent her pride for the Earth Kingdom by wearing a sleek Qi Pao inspired emerald dress with gold trimmings that reached down to her ankles. National Earth Kingdom colors…

Zuko then turned to face Suki, nodding his head slowly.

"Alright… Alright… Where's my uncle anyway?" he asked, getting up from the chair. He ran his hands through his dark black hair, lifting them away from his face.

"In your room waiting. I'll see if Katara's feeling any better. You go get ready," Suki told him, and walked over to Katara's side.

Zuko then started to leave, but paused at the doorstep and looked back for awhile, before leaving the room completely.

* * *

"Katara? Can you hear me? Are you feeling any better?" Suki asked Katara gently, as she sat down on the bed next to her. Suki then started stroking Katara's forehead, pushing away the stray hairs that were in her face.

Katara groaned softly and stirred. She then rubbed her eyes before opening them fully. At first she kept silent, just looking up at the ceiling. When she saw Suki smiling at her, Katara quickly sat up and straightened her hair.

"Suki! How-How long was I out?" she asked, yawning slightly.

"Quite long… Zuko's coronation is going to start in a few hours. You're attending, right?" Suki replied, feeling Katara's forehead. "Your fever's gone."

Katara nodded and swung her legs off the bed and got up. She then stretched out her arms, loosening her bedridden limbs.

"No way am I missing anything," Katara said, her blue eyes twinkling with life again. "How's Zuko handling the coronation?" She then walked over to the nearby dresser and started combing her long brown hair. It had gotten so tangled and messy that she practically had to rake her comb through her locks to get the knots out.

Suki snorted. "Handling the coronation… Please. He's been cooped up here ever since you fell asleep yesterday. He even stayed here the whole night! You'd think he'd be jumpy about him becoming Fire Lord..."

Katara stopped short and stared at Suki, her eyes wide with surprise.

"He…stayed the whole night? W-Why?" she asked. The Kyoshi Warrior rolled her eyes and smirked. She then walked over to Katara, took her comb from her hands and started combing her hair gently.

"Our almighty future Fire Lord keeps saying he feels responsible for what happened to you…" Suki said as Katara watched her through the mirror. 'You know, since his sister nearly killed you and everything. I never knew Zuko could be so…worried. I think he was actually really, genuinely worried about you. Who knew he could be so caring huh? I didn't see it coming alright."

"Yeah. Me too," Katara mumbled, biting her lower lip. Endless thoughts fogged her mind, pelting her with unanswered questions.

_'Zuko... We need to talk...' _she thought to herself, wondering why she was feeling like this.

* * *

"Keep still, Zuko!" Uncle Iroh demanded, as he struggled to secure Zuko's hair into a decent topknot. The stout man was already in his formal attire, now busy fussing over his soon-to-be Fire Lord nephew.

"Sorry, uncle," he muttered, staring at his reflection. Zuko didn't really like feeling of his hair being tugged and then secured so tightly. It was one of the most uncomfortable feelings he'd ever known. If his uncle had tugged any harder, he was afraid that all his hair might get ripped out of his scalp in one go.

Iroh chuckled as he tugged at his nephew's black hair, causing Zuko to wince or flinch now and again.

"Where have you been anyway?" Iroh asked him. "Miss Suki said that you should tell me. And you promised to tell me. Is something troubling you, nephew? Is it the coronation?"

Zuko shrugged. To be honest, he really didn't know what was _really_ bothering him. The image of Katara getting hit by Azula's lightning swam through his head repeatedly. Then Mai would flash by briefly. Zuko would then feel his chest tighten with a dull discomfort. He was ready to be Fire Lord. He was ready to rule the Fire Nation and bring peace. He was ready for that responsibility and wanted to embrace it.

But why was his mind and heart interfering with that confidence?

"I don't know, uncle… I really don't know. I'm just confused…" he moaned, burying his face in his hands. He then looked at his uncle, who eyed him sympathetically through the mirror. But then his uncle's eyes widened suddenly as he jabbed a pin into his topknot, nearly making Zuko jump.

"Is it a girl?" Iroh asked excitedly, a grin slowly appearing on his aged face. He then started jabbing in a few more pins into Zuko's head, each jab harder than the other at his growing excitement. "Oh Zuko! You have finally found someone? Is that what this is all about?"

Zuko couldn't help but crack a smile at his uncle's never ending wants to match him up with someone. But he couldn't smile since his scalp was being stabbed repeatedly.

"Oh this is truly wonderful news! Who is the lucky lady?" Iroh asked, who finally stopped jabbing pins into his head and stepped away. "Do I know the girl? Am I to have grandnephews and grandnieces soon?"

Zuko blushed furiously. "Uncle!" he squeaked, shooting up from his seat as if his uncle had jabbed a pin into his rear. "It's…not really…a-about…g-girls! O-Or ma-marriage for Spirit's sake!"

"Ah, you said not really!" Iroh pointed out, grinning almost impishly. He felt very satisfied when his nephew's face started changing colors. From red to blue, then back to red. The Dragon of the West then wagged his eyebrows playfully at his red-faced nephew.

Zuko then sighed and sat back down, rubbing his temples. "I said I'm confused, uncle. It's…complicated…" he murmured. He then looked into the mirror, focusing on the scar his father… Ozai had given him. Subconsciously his hand went up to touch it as millions of thoughts crowded his mind.

"Well, I can't say I feel devastated, nephew," Iroh said, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "If it's about a girl I'm truly overjoyed for you having found someone special. But tell me, what bothers you on your most glorious day? Are you really that nervous about your coronation? Is it even about the coronation? I thought you were ready to take the throne!"

He waved his uncle off, shaking his head. "No, uncle… It's not the coronation… Much… I just have all these…confusion… I-I'm…not sure about my feelings anymore…"

Iroh chuckled lowly, having difficulty to believe that his nephew was finally having problems associated with matters of the heart and sat down on the edge of Zuko's bed. Then a frown appeared slightly on his face.

"Is it about that nobleman's daughter Mai?" he asked, a grimace slowly masking his once jovial face. "Isn't she a bit…impassive? I didn't know that was…your…_type._ I actually find her quite…monotonous and almost uninteresting. Don't get me wrong, nephew, she is quite a fetching and skilled young woman… But I find her unbelievably dull…"

Zuko chuckled at his uncle's remark and the way he was blushing with embarrassment. But then he quickly remembered what he was talking about and his chest tightened again.

"No, it's not Mai… At least… Not anymore…" he mumbled, looking sheepishly at Iroh.

"Oh? Well. That's. Good. In my opinion. So who _is_ it?" Iroh asked, his grin creeping up again. "Is it a Fire Nation girl? Or that pretty young thing from the Earth Kingdom? Eh… Jin, was it?"

Zuko sighed and shook his head, not believing that he was actually talking about _girls_ with his uncle. A subject he'd never explored, and had never intended to either because of the complexity of it.

Iroh watched as Zuko's expression started to harden and crumple, deep in thought. He wondered what or who was making his nephew so agitated. He knew and believed that Zuko would be a wondrous Fire Lord, one much better than Ozai… And _if _it was about a girl… Who…

"Is it that water bender that saved your life, Zuko? Katara?" Iroh asked him seriously, his eyes wide with realization, as if he had hit an epiphany.

At that, Zuko's head snapped up, his eyes grew as wide as his uncle's, and he faced Iroh, his once pale alabaster face a bright crimson.

Iroh then let out a hearty laugh at his nephew, to the point where he thought he might die of laughter.

"Oh my dear nephew! Miss Katara? Why- How amazing!" he exclaimed, shaking Zuko by the shoulders.

"NO, UNCLE!" Zuko wailed, waving his arms around for emphasis, making his large sleeves flap around. "I don't know why I feel this way. About her. It's just…just…so complicated! I can't feel for her that way! She-She's...I-..."

"Calm down, my boy…" Iroh said, still chuckling. He then patted Zuko on the shoulder, with his age-ripe strength, he pulled the chair Zuko was sitting on closer and made Zuko face him. "Now… Tell me everything."

Knowing that he couldn't win this argument with his uncle, and that he truly needed some counsel, Zuko inhaled in a deep breath and began his explanation.

* * *

As Katara laid inside a tub filled with soapy, fragrant warm water, she couldn't help but feel confused.

Why did Zuko stay with her the whole night? Sure she'd wanted the company… But she didn't expect him to actually sit by her like that. Didn't he have more pressing matters to handle? Didn't he sleep?

But she just shook her head, ridding the questions from her thoughts as she did some tricks with the surrounding water and continued to heal her wound. It had been getting much better now that she was more 'with it'. Instead of the red, raw wound that marked her abdomen, it was now a dark scar that almost resembled the scar on Zuko's face. But it was more star-shaped, and the edges resembled veins, as if the skin there had _cracked_.

Once she got out of her bath, she swiftly bended the water from her hair and pondered on what to wear. It was a Fire Nation event… But did she really have to dress like them when she wasn't? Suki obviously didn't follow the customs… And she was going to bet that Toph didn't either. Heck, she was willing to bet that Toph would rather marry Sokka than wear a dress. Or anything formal for that matter.

Katara then stepped out of the bathroom and into the room, with only a thick red robe covering her body. Making her way to the dresser again, she fastened her mother's necklace around her neck, smiling whenever the jewel glistened in the sunlight.

_We did it mom…_ she silently thought, as she ran her fingers through her thick mane, letting it spill over her shoulders.

At one point, Katara could almost see her mother reflecting in the mirror instead of her own. The water bender gasped at the…illusion.

She could also hear her mother's words ringing in her head… Her mother's plea when Yon Rha had come to the Southern Water Tribe…

"_Just let her go, and I'll give you the information you want…" _

Three soft raps on the door snapped Katara out of her mental stupor. She saw the image of her mother disappear into her own reflection in the mirror, before turning towards her closed door.

"Come in?" she said. But it sounded more like a question than giving permission.

Katara could hear the soft creaking of the door as it opened, and hard footsteps.

"Suki, the coronation isn't starting anytime soon. I'll be there," she said, tying her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Good to know," the person who just entered said. But it wasn't Suki.

Katara quickly turned to her left, and saw Zuko in his formal robes. It was slightly more ornate than what he was expected to wear but it was a coronation after all. His once shaggy hair was slicked back and tied into a topknot, showing his less than appealing scar and topaz colored eyes. He had turned from a fugitive in old clothing back to a crowning prince in royal attire. Instead of having his shoulders slumped forward, it looked like he just returned from boot camp. Spine pin-rod straight with his arms folded behind him. His multi-layered royal Fire Nation attire hung on him heavily, as if he was being swallowed in his own clothes.

Katara was briefly reminded of the former cynical Zuko who was hunting down the Avatar. The way Zuko looked…as royalty…it stirred up old memories when he was the banished prince.

"I hope you're not wearing that to my coronation," Zuko said, raising an eyebrow as he took in Katara with his eyes, still in her bathrobe and barefoot. "That's more than a little indecent, don't you think?"

Katara felt her blood rush to her cheeks, and shook her head.

"No… Just some female dilemma," she said, resuming to tying her hair and avoiding his eyes. "Water Tribe clothing are mostly suitable for a more…chilly atmosphere. It's not exactly winter here in the Fire Nation… It'll be inappropriate for me to wear fur in this heat. People might think I'm insane, temperature-wise."

Zuko chuckled as he pulled out something from behind him. He then stretched it out to Katara.

"Here. I hope you'll find this…appropriate then," he said.

Katara turned to Zuko again, and saw him holding up a dress. But instead of formal Fire Nation attire, it bore Water Tribe colors.

The dress slightly resembled a cross between a kimono and a tunic. Pale blue with write trimming. The collar was wide and slightly off-shouldered that continued down the middle. It was also lined with tiny blue gemstones. The sleeves were long, loose and billowy, with another set of sleeves underneath that were more fitting and dark blue, it ended with a triangle, instead of the usual, circular sleeves that would end at the wrist. It was floor length with a long, white sash at the waist. The untied sash was left dangling at the same length of the skirt. The skirt of the dress had a medium-length slit on the right. Even though it was quite a fitting dress, the bottom half seemed to spread out more, making it look more elegant. On the top middle of the collar was a gemstone that had been carved to be the Water Tribe insignia.

"Where did you get this?" Katara gasped, fingering the satin skirt of the dress. Her eyes wide with awe. Despite its simplicity, she found it to be absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes squinted at the tiny, intricate designs around the neckline. She also found crescent shaped embroidery on the hemline. The tiny details fascinated her, making her wonder who created such a lovely piece.

"I have my sources…" Zuko mused, smirking. "And I thought you would prefer something that represented your people."

"Thank you, Zuko," Katara said, taking the dress, still admiring it. "It's lovely."

Katara had the satisfaction of seeing Zuko blush slightly at her gratitude as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're welcome," he said, rather gruffly. He wasn't used to being this nice to people. Not even to his own people. "I-I'm glad you like it. The coronation will start soon. Sokka's probably going to drag you down soon for that…"

Katara nodded, shifting her weight slightly as she saw the nervousness in Zuko's eyes.

"Nervous?"

Zuko faked a laugh. "Me? Nervous? Yeah right."

Katara rolled her eyes. She then set the dress aside onto her bed before giving Zuko a friendly hug, much to his surprise. But he returned it anyway, placing his arms around her torso.

"It's alright. I know you'll make a much better Fire Lord than… Ozai. You're more than capable of handling this," she said softly, her arms around his neck. She could smell a warm, sharp, almost spicy scent that wafted off of him. It enticed Katara. She wasn't used to being so close to Zuko. But somehow…she liked it. It made her want to stay in his arms longer.

"Thank you, Katara..." the young prince said, rather huskily, grateful at Katara's kind and encouraging words.

Zuko was a person who was used to having boundaries. Walls of fire that shielded his feelings and emotions that were buried deep within him. He'd only let those walls down less than a few times. And he was also a person who was definitely not used to having people hug him. Maybe his uncle… But… Katara? It wasn't as if it was something new to him. He just wasn't used to it.

_She smells like rain… _He thought to himself, his face almost buried in her hair. _The ocean… Like the woods… _Zuko had been so accustomed to the hot and spicy scents of the Fire Nation that he found her scent quite unique and cooling. But maybe that was just because she was a Water Bender. But then again… It made him want to hold her longer.

But to his disappointment, Katara then started pulling away, smiling at him when he met her eyes. Zuko tried not to mask his surprise and dismay.

"I-I should probably get changed," she quickly said, reaching over to the dress. "You ought to…uh…get…ready then… Can't have the future Fire Lord be late, right?" Katara then held the dress against her body and looked at her reflection, avoiding Zuko's eyes. "Thank you…again…for the dress…"

Zuko wanted to run his fingers through his hair or scratch it, but that'll probably send his uncle Iroh into a ball of panic since he'd been jabbing his head just to get his topknot neat.

"You're welcome… It was from my uncle anyway... He thought it'll suit you," Zuko said, flushing slightly. Katara then turned to him and gave him a smile that made his heart pound hard against his ribs. "Well. I should be going then. I'll see you at the coronation?"

Katara didn't say anything, and merely responded with a brief nod, in which Zuko also returned before leaving her 'room'.

Almost instantly, Katara felt a sort of emptiness inside of her. But she instinctively pushed it aside and concentrated on getting ready.

_'We really have to talk about this, Zuko...' _Katara thought, as she gazed at her reflection. _'But after your coronation...'_

* * *

"_Why is that confusing to you, Zuko?" Iroh asked him, raising an eyebrow. "It is obvious Katara truly cares for you. Enough to risk her life. How are you not understanding this?" _

_Zuko wrung his hands exasperatedly. "She shouldn't have done something so stupid, uncle! She could've died!" _

"_You could've died, Zuko," Iroh said sharply. _

"_Uncle, she nearly died because of me. Hell, she nearly died in my arms! I thought I was going to die as well! I-I didn't want her to die. I…couldn't lose her… Why?" he exclaimed, pacing around the room, his heart thundering against his chest louder than thunder. _

"_Well, she's your friend, Zuko. And a good one apparently," Iroh said, a grin twitching at the sides of his mouth, as if he knew something. Or discovered something._

"_Then why do I feel like this? It's like Mai never even existed!" Zuko said, almost breathlessly. "I'm always on edge about… Katara. I don't even know if she's really alright! Only the Spirits know how Azula's lightning affected her! It's like I'm in this constant worry… It's exhausting! But then she's with the Avatar now… She cares for him probably more than me. Her brother isn't exactly my biggest supporter. I just-I just…I don't know!"_

_Before Zuko could continue his ramblings, Iroh started to chuckle lightly. But he was trying hard to hide it. Zuko watched as his uncle's shoulders shuddered with his amusement. _

"_Is something funny?" he asked, almost in a snapping tone. "Uncle! I'm serious! I'm getting too distracted!" _

_Iroh then got up and slapped Zuko playfully on the back, nearly sending the unstable boy flying across the room._

"_It's obvious you have affections for Miss Katara, nephew!" he guffawed. "Stop beating yourself over this. I think she's quite good for you. Seeing that you're both such hotheads." _

_Zuko then glared at his uncle, before letting out a defeated groan while Iroh rummaged through a large bag that he had brought with him._

"_Here, take this to her. I'm sure she'll like it. I had a friend supply some clothes. I'm sure Miss Katara would like to wear this to your coronation," Iroh said, handing Zuko a simple but elegant blue dress. _

"_But uncle…" Zuko started to protest, but his uncle held up his hand in his own protest, stopping him._

"_Not now. We can talk later. __After__ your coronation," he said firmly. "Just take this to Katara. You have to come to terms with your feelings for her, nephew. I'm actually quite happy for you. But like I said, we can talk later."_

_Zuko swallowed a large lump in his throat and took the dress from his uncle gingerly, feeling the silky, smooth fabric of the dress. It wasn't anything like the Fire Nation attire. Usually girls from the Fire Nation would wear long, heavy, layered robes or perhaps dresses that were a tad too revealing. He actually thought this Water Tribe dress looked perfect._

_As he made his way to Katara's room, the dress in hand, he was still trying to understand…_

_His uncle was happy for him?_

"_After the coronation…" he whispered to himself, standing outside of Katara's door. He hid the dress behind him and then sucked in a deep breath before landing three knocks on her door._

* * *

**Phew* It's like the chapters are growing! This chapter was supposed to be 'The Coronation'. But then I realized that it had gotten quite long and the things that I wanted to put during Zuko's coronation was a tad too much. Chapter 5 would've taken forever! So C6 would probably be 'The Coronation' itself. **_  
_

**A lot of thinking for Zutara eh? Both of them deep in thought. Even though I made them a bit more 'blur' to their feelings than normal people would. Afraid of admittance, maybe? Yeah, that's probably the case in most Zutara fanfics. With the whole 'He rises with the Sun, and she with the Moon' thing. **

**Pretty weird, not putting in a long Author's Note in the beginning. Looks empty. O.o**

***Oh did any of you watch The Last Airbender movie? What a disappointment! *shakes head sadly***

**What were they thinking? Putting Noah Ringer as Aang.. And Dev Patel as Zuko? *sighs* It just doesn't go well! And it's just odd. Dev Patel is like, Indian and he has an Oriental name in the movie. And Noah Ringer looks WAY too...off as Aang. And his character was more helpless in the movie... I was truly disappointed with the film... But a part of me is super curious to what they'll do IF there's a sequel. If they managed to squeeze Book 1 into one whole movie... I wonder how'd they squeeze in Book 2 and 3. *CURIOSITY!* **

**But it'll be so much better if they just replaced the entire cast! *sighs again***

**Oh well... **

**R&R! Hope you enjoyed it! And do pardon the Zutara that have been pondering in their heads non stop. It's just the way I roll. I like 'thoughtful' characters. **

**~Jenna~**


	6. The Coronation

**Note: Chapter 6 marks the chapter of Zuko's coronation! (Finally)… Had A TON of drafts for the coronation… This could happen… That could happen… This would be better… etc… Wow I put in lots of ellipsis eh? Oh well, I feel very…thoughtful with ellipsis. (HA)**

**And thank you very much for all your wonderful reviews/feedback! Response to irishwerewolf:That last conversation between Zuko and Iroh was more of a 'flashback' kind of thing. I wanted to get that feel of it that's why I put it last. **

**Anyway, without further ado and to cut my ramblings short, here is Chapter Six!**

**P.S: I'd probably make this coronation a little different than the original one but not **_**too**_** many tweaks as well. So bear that in mind, I'm not directly following the ATLA series throughout just in case anyone was wondering. Like I said in the beginning, haven't seen ATLA in years (literally) so I'm relying on Internet sources… ahem* despite that some of them are lacking crucial details. *Ahem!**

* * *

**GENERAL POV (Ack, ya'll should know that by now right? RIGHT? No? Seriously? *stares*)**

"I'm proud of you, Zuko," Iroh said to his nephew, who was standing behind the dais, hidden by thick, burgundy curtains. Zuko was to be crowned the new Fire Lord, all decked out in his formal glory. From his pinned topknot, all the way down to his hard, black, gold-trimmed boots.

"Thank you, uncle," Zuko said, smiling at his uncle. Uncle Iroh truly had been a better father than the former Fire Lord Ozai. Even when he had been banished, his uncle was always by his side, always defending him. Always loving him… Despite all his wrongdoings in the past. Despite all the mistakes he'd made...

"You look so handsome, nephew…" Iroh murmured, tears welling up in his dark amber eyes. A smile stretching across his aged face. "You know you have been more like a son to me, Zuko. I am truly very proud of you for having come this far with such change! And such promise!" The retired Dragon of the West then placed a hand over his heart, and wiped away a tear with the other.

Zuko then found himself slightly tearing up as well, but he was too hardheaded to let them loose and held them back with great restraint. He then leaned in to give his uncle a hug, promising that he would be a Fire Lord everyone could be proud of.

"Are you ready?" Aang asked the prince, who stood next to him on the dais, his formal robes hanging on the childlike Avatar heavily. A hopeful glint in his wide eyes, a relieved smile on his face.

Zuko never thought about this day to ever come. To change from being a banished prince on a desperate chase for the Avatar to a triumphant future ruler that befriended the Avatar. From a son that frenzied for his father's love, but ended up earning even more from his uncle and new friends... And finally to become a worthy Fire Lord to rule the Fire Nation and finally bring peace.

Not to mention someone who would boldly take a lightning bolt to save the life of someone he deeply cared for…

Zuko nodded at Aang after stepping away from his uncle. "Both of us should be," he said, smirking slightly, before revealing himself from the curtains, to his crowd... And finally kneeling in front of the Fire Sages.

* * *

"… I now crown you Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation!" The High Sage declared, placing the fire crown in Zuko's topknot, as the crowd that mostly consisted of war heroes watching the crowning cheered and clapped wildly.

Fire Lord Zuko then stood up from where he was kneeling, and looked up from the dais, to the crowd that witnessed this magnificent event. Knowing that his people would support him, welcome the changes he would make and right the wrongs Ozai had made so harshly. But he knew that not all would support his reign to the throne. Nevertheless, he was prepared for anything. He was prepared to rule. To fight for what really mattered.

Zuko then scanned the crowd, before setting his eyes on small group that didn't resemble Fire Nation people.

He saw Toph, who had her fists thrown in the air. Zuko could've sworn the blind earthbender had been screaming his nickname with great ferocity, being the wild rebel she was. For all he knew, she could've been the loudest one there.

Next to Toph were Sokka and Suki, both of them clapping. But every two seconds, Sokka would thrust his machete up in the air, yelling his throat out. This caused Suki to laugh at his behavior, but still cheered while representing the Kyoshi Warriors and the Earth Kingdom like Toph. The Avatar's lemur-bat Momo sat on Sokka's head comfortably, nibbling away on a Moon Peach, forever oblivious to the happenings around the little creature as long as he was content.

Finally, Zuko laid his gaze onto a certain water bender, who stood next to her brother, clapping. Her dark brown hair framing her now slimmer face and had been tied into a side braid that draped elegantly on her right shoulder. The rich tan of her skin contrasted greatly against the paleness of Fire Nation girls, making her; in his eyes all the more different and unique. His golden amber eyes met her vibrant, sea-blue ones and he felt a kind of comforting warmth that rose in his chest. Despite their distance, he could still see the life and hope behind her eyes, as if they were only inches apart.

Fire Lord Zuko nearly smiled to himself when he saw her blue necklace, remembering the day when he'd used it against her to lure the Avatar. It was one of the few encounters he had with her, and it made him cringe as he recalled how cynical he had been. His eyes then travelled down and saw the water bender in the blue dress his uncle had told him to give her. He thought she looked beautiful and womanly, slapping himself mentally for ever having called her a peasant. Instead, at that moment, she looked like a beautiful Water Tribe Princess from the South.

But then again…seeing that she was the daughter of Chief Hakoda…she could be…

_I wonder if Uncle actually picked that dress out himself… _he thought to himself, trying to control the sudden rush of blood to his face when Katara raised an eyebrow at him, before looking down at her dress. The frock really fit her like a glove, making all of her physical features stand out without overdoing it.

Realizing that he had been silent for quite some time, Zuko quickly cleared his throat and approached his crowd, who had silenced, waiting for their Fire Lord.

_It's now or never… _

"A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided," Zuko began, with every ounce of his courage inside of him. "Blood has been spilt over meaningless clashes and controversies. Homes of innocent people have been taken for petty greed for ultimate power. Nations have been pelted against each other. But today ends the 100 year war. My…father, the former Fire Lord Ozai is no longer a concern to any of us. His tyranny will no longer be tolerated. Even though I am my father's son, I dare say that I will not rule this Nation the way he did. I give you my word, that I will do the best of my ability to bring up a better Fire Nation, and to help restore peace between the four Nations. However I would be telling a lie, if I was to say that all of the fights and hatred would end today, at this very second. But I will say this, that with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace..."

When Zuko had finished, he found himself gasping slightly for air. He felt as if the weight of the Nation had been lifted off his shoulders, and the weight of the responsibility of being a good Fire Lord was replaced. But he preferred that weight. He knew he was ready for it.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" Toph suddenly shrieked happily, throwing her fists up in the air again. Everyone then laughed and chuckled at the fierce earthbender, who took no notice of the stares and mixed responses.

Within seconds, Zuko's audience started cheering and clapping again, filling the coronation square with celebration and happiness. He couldn't help but feel unbelievably overjoyed at how much he'd achieved.

And hopefully, the celebration was one of the few signals of a coming peace...

* * *

"That was one of the best speeches I've ever heard in all the years that I have lived!" Sokka exclaimed, walking with the group excluding Zuko. They were in still in the now empty coronation square, with only a few servants running around, even though there was a big celebration going on in town. The Fire Lord and his uncle had retreated into the Palace, apparently to discuss the issues regarding the Nations that Ozai had once seized or devastate.

"I agree," Suki said, smiling wide as Sokka had his arm around her waist. With his other free arm, he placed it around his little sister, pulling her close.

"You look like mom without those hair loopies, Katara," Sokka said, pointing at Katara's hair. The water bender blushed slightly and elbowed Sokka lightly in the ribs. "What? You do!"

"So what's happening after the coronation? I doubt that Sparky is just going to jump into business right after being crowned! He can't be _that_ serious right?" Toph asked, skipping along, making sure every step she was taking was on precious ground, where she could '_see_'.

Aang shrugged, trying not to trip over his floor length robes. "There's a banquet and some kind of ball later in the evening in the coronation square. And Sokka would probably want to dance with Suki!"

"Not with this leg!" Sokka said, pointing to the leg injury that he'd gotten during the war. "I don't care how _fine_ Katara says it is. I ain't dancing like a badgermole!"

"What are you implying?" Toph snapped, raising an eyebrow at the Water Tribesman. "You sayin' badgermoles are clumsy?" Her love for her mentors quickly jumped into defence.

"I didn't say they were clumsy!" Sokka said, waving his finger in the air.

"So you're trying to say _you're_ clumsy then?"

"NO. I-I just can't dance with a bad leg. I wouldn't want to step on Suki's foot or anything…" Sokka spluttered.

Toph rolled her eyes and tugged at Aang's robe, nearly making the Avatar crash onto the ground.

"I bet Twinkle Toes here would want to dance!" Toph said, chuckling.

Aang then turned to face Toph, but met Katara's blue eyes instead, and blushed almost immediately. The boy then felt his heart pound against his ribs like thunder. Since Toph could sense their heart rates through the ground, his sudden change in heartbeat speed made her guffaw.

"It'll be nice to get to dance without any worries for once," Katara said, removing herself from Sokka's arm and started twirling around playfully, her long braid slapping Sokka irritably in the face. The skirt of her dress danced around her ankles with each turn.

Suki then shot a glance at Sokka. "Come on, Sokka. Katara's the healer here. And she said your leg was fine. You seem to have no problems walking," she said, batting her eyelashes almost flirtatiously, making the oh-so brave Sokka turn beet red.

"Yeah! And they'll probably have really amazing food!" Aang exclaimed, creating a spinning sphere of air and hopped on it, riding the ball of air around. At the mention of food, Sokka's eyes immediately widened, his pupils dilated to the point where his irises might disappear and he started drooling.

Katara and Suki then rolled their eyes. What was it with these guys and eating up to their noses? It was as if they had nine stomachs each.

But at that time, they could just 'tsk' at them while shaking their heads, while Toph tried to get a grip on what was happening between them.

* * *

"So you're going to stay in Ba Sing Se, uncle?" Zuko asked Iroh, as they walked through the hallowed halls of the Fire Nation Palace.

Iroh nodded. "My precious tea shop is there, Zuko!" he exclaimed happily. "I can finally devote the rest of my old, retired life to making, serving and drinking the finest tea! And not to mention playing Pai Sho every day! And you're welcome to the Jasmine Dragon anytime, dear nephew!"

Zuko chuckled and nodded, he was actually thinking of bringing the Avatar and their friends there to celebrate their triumph soon.

"And you are more than welcome to bring the lovely Katara with you anytime when you court her," Iroh added, grinning impishly. He ignored Zuko's light glare, and started to whistle.

"Uncle-…" Zuko groaned, his unanswered feelings rising up again.

"I'd said we'd talk about your recent…realizations after your coronation, nephew," Iroh said, patting the young Fire Lord's back. "Now let's see… You were worried about Katara when Azula tried to…eliminate her with lightning. You even made a jump for it to save her. Then you mentioned that you _thought you were going to die _when she was unconscious in your arms. I have also been told by Miss Suki that you stayed by Katara's side for the whole day and night right before your coronation. I think at one point you even forgot about your coronation. Just to take care of her…"

"Uncle…" Zuko started to say, but Iroh held a hand up, stopping him.

"Tsk, tsk… Don't interrupt. Let me finish," he said calmly. "When I mentioned the Lady Mai, I clearly heard you say. Not anymore. Now tell me Zuko, what really confuses you about all this? It's absolutely obvious you hold affectionate feelings for the water bender."

Zuko gave his uncle a sideways glance, to which Iroh didn't take any care of. Instead, the Dragon of the West merely continued whistling his favorite tune.

"It doesn't matter, uncle," Zuko said flatly. "She's with the Avatar. And everyone knows that Aang loves her."

"Love and like are two very different things, Zuko," Iroh said. "It is true Aang does care for Katara the same way you do, or maybe not… I'm not the reader of emotions. But you don't even know if Katara reciprocates the Avatar's feelings. In my opinion, you two have grown quite…close. Especially with the recent events."

Zuko sighed, exasperated. Iroh then stopped and held Zuko's shoulder, making Zuko face him.

"Tell me, Zuko. Who is she to you? What do you really _feel_ for Katara?" Iroh asked seriously. "Emotionally, of course. Don't get all narrow minded on me so soon, nephew."

Iroh could feel Zuko's shoulders immediately tense up, nearly reaching up to his ears. And the shoulder pads in his robes didn't help either. But he eventually relaxed, as if he had been defeated by the questions of an old man.

"I-I don't know… I do care for her… A lot… More than anyone I've ever known besides mother… Even more than I did for…Mai…She's...different...and..." Zuko said softly, trying to avoid his uncle's eyes as he felt his face grow hot. Hotter than usual. His words were stuck in his throat, as if they didn't want to be spoken.

But his uncle's gaze bore through Zuko, and he knew there was no escaping it.

"Come on, Zuko!" Iroh pressed. "Do you have any idea how much joy it brings me knowing that you _finally_ found someone special? I admit, I was extremely surprised you took a liking to an actual girl!" Zuko then glared at him, hardly believing that his uncle thought he was incapable of courting a girl. But Iroh ignored it. "Or actually even knew any other girl besides your sister and her two friends. Or actually knowing _how _to communicate with a girl… Or…"

"Get to the point, uncle!" Zuko nearly snapped, blushing furiously.

But Iroh remained calm. "I'm just saying, nephew… The heart wants what the heart wants. Bottle it from me as you wish, but you cannot keep this from her. You never know, she could feel the same. After all, she saved your life and nearly died…"

Zuko quickly stopped his uncle before he continued and tried to shake away that dreadful memory as it started to reappear in his head again.

"And don't give me any talks about how Katara's not royalty. Her father is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. And a monkey in silk is a monkey no less. However in Katara's case, a very pretty monkey at that," Iroh continued. "No man is an island, Zuko… It won't hurt having somebody,"

"You and your proverbs, uncle…" Zuko muttered, smirking slightly. "But what if…she doesn't…reciprocate?"

Iroh shrugged. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. My proverbs have proven to be of good use to you, Zuko. And you never know if you don't try. What if she does reciprocate? Talk to her, nephew. Tonight. Take her dancing or something."

"You're really pushy, you know that?" the Fire Lord said, squinting slightly. But he couldn't hide the smile that was creeping onto his lips, thinking that he would have Katara in his arms again, for a totally different reason instead of trying to keep her alive...

Iroh then let out a hearty laugh and continued walking with Zuko. Then his face turned stone serious again as he looked at his tall nephew.

"Just don't overdo it now…" he said, in a slight warning tone. "You don't want to scare her off. And time has wings, so don't wait another 100 years alright?"

Knowing that his uncle was the master of intervention with his…supposedly non-existent love life, Zuko just let out a long sigh and nodded slightly which pleased Iroh very much.

"I'll…I'll try…" Zuko said softly.

_Spirits… Help me…_

"Now let's get to that meeting, shall we?"

* * *

"Hey Sugar Queen, can we talk?" Toph asked, barging into Katara's room without knocking. She had been getting ready to go to the celebration that was being held at the coronation square. The gang had retreated to their rooms to get some rest or to get ready for the celebration. Katara had been treating her lightning wound, to the point where she didn't realize the sun had gone down. Throughout the day, the square was being prepared for the event, so the Palace and the town had been crowded terribly.

"Sure. Take a seat," Katara said, gesturing to her bed as she sat on her chair, her water-gloved hand on her wound. Her sarashi acting as her undergarments when she'd pulled her dress up to heal her wound. "You should really knock more often, Toph…" she told the earthbender, who simply traipsed over to the bed and hopped on it. But she kept her feet planted to the ground.

"Why? Was I interrupting something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Azula's lightning wound. I was healing it. I had to pull my dress up, Toph!" Katara said sharply as she winced, feeling her wound heal. It wasn't a painful process, nor was it a pleasant one. "What if Aang or Sokka was with you?"

"Oops. Sorry. I'm blind, sweetness, I can't really invade your privacy sight-wise," Toph said. "Anyway, that's not what I came here to talk to you about."

"Then what is it?" Katara mumbled, her eyes not leaving her wound.

"Oh it's Sparky. And you. And Twinkle Toes." Toph replied.

Katara's head then whipped around to face her. "What?"

"Are you deaf?" Toph asked, raising an eyebrow. "I came to talk to you about all these…things that are going on between you and Sparky. With Twinkle Toes jammed in the middle. And don't lie to me. I've felt the way your heart rate goes bonkers whenever Sparky comes near. Every time I feel his vibrations coming nearer, both of yours go haywire. And everyone knows Twinkle Toes has a thing for you."

Katara sighed and pushed her dress back down.

"Toph, it won't work with me and Aang…" she said softly, eyeing her dresser. "He's…more than a hundred years old for goodness sake! And… I only see him like a little brother. A really good friend… Even if things did happen… I don't really see it going anywhere. I don't feel that way towards him..."

Toph nodded slowly. "Alright.. Then what about the flaming Highness? Ever since the war you two have been…odd. Plus he was in your room the whole day and night before the coronation. Suki said he was taking care of you. Since when was he so caring about anyone else besides his uncle?"

Katara shrugged. "He said it was because he felt responsible for what happened to me. Since he was there…and Azula's his sister… It was probably out of guilt…" she replied. "But that doesn't matter. No matter how much I like him, he's still a Fire Lord. He has more important things to take care of than…"

"AHA! SO YOU DO LIKE HIM!" Toph suddenly exclaimed gleefully. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! HA!"

Katara's face then turned into an extremely bright shade of red. She silently thanked the Spirits that Toph couldn't see it. But she bet that the earthbender could feel her heart thundering madly in her chest.

"SHH!" Katara hissed, trying to speak. "W-What i-if Sokka heard you! Heck, wha-what if Zuko heard you? Or Aang?"

"Calm your nerves, sweetness," Toph said, flapping a hand at her. "They all went to the square already. And Zuko's probably still with his uncle. I don't feel any Fire Lord vibrations through the ground. Ah, you didn't deny it! You really do like Sparky!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Maybe. I don't know. I just don't understand things sometimes… It's…complicated."

Toph groaned, shaking her head. _This girl is seriously making it complicated. _

"Katara, look," Toph said, finally using Katara's name. "You have got to get a hold of yourself. There's nothing wrong with liking ole Sparky. If Twinkle Toes does get in the way, he can't really just possess you to reciprocate. It doesn't work that way. And it ain't complicated. You're just making it more complicated. You like him. End of story."

Katara started to protest, but Toph quickly stopped her.

"AND… I'm betting Sparky has feelings for you too," she interrupted quickly. "Tell you what. The celebration down at the square will be the perfect opportunity! Let's go now!"

Before Katara cold even react, the earthbender had snatched her by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

"Look at all the food!" Sokka breathed, eyeing the buffet that had been laid out in front of him. He had practically abandoned Suki once he caught the scent of freshly roasted meat and heaping bowls of flaming fire flakes. At one point one of the female sellers had to whack him off with a fan since he'd been drooling so much.

The celebration was pretty much like a festival. People were dancing, eating, drinking and just celebrating their new Fire Lord's coronation and the end of the 100 Year War.

"Do you only care about your stomach?" Katara asked Sokka, holding Suki's arm. But her brother took no notice, for he was too busy browsing through the array of steamed buns and spiced food.

"Come on, Katara, let's dance!" Aang chirped, holding Katara's hand and pulling her away from Suki. The Kyoshi Warrior chuckled at the two before going back to watching Sokka grope the food that he had bought.

Katara actually had a good time, dancing with Aang and all… But she couldn't help but hear and recall what Toph said to her earlier echoing through her mind.

"Katara, can I ask you something?" Aang asked, his hands in hers during a slow dance. Katara saw as the Avatar's cheeks had a tinge of pink and a small, shy smile had appeared on his face.

"Sure…" Katara said, feeling acid and nervousness churning in her stomach. She had a feeling that Aang would probably mention something about their relationship.

"Since the war is over…" Aang murmured, looking at Katara in the eye. "And…there's no war and stuff… And you know I really care about you…"

"Aang I care about you too," Katara quickly said, her nerves clashing inside of her. "You're one of my best friends… Like a… Like a brother to me!"

"Oh…" Aang responded, his smile dropping slowly. Katara felt terrible when she saw the light in his hazel eyes dim. "But I was talking about…you know…"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Toph suddenly cried, appearing next to Aang and grabbing his arm, much to both Katara and Aang's surprise. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Why?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow. But Toph had a mischievous yet excited mask on her face as she started to drag the Avatar off. But before that, she quickly leaned in to whisper into Katara's ear.

"I've got your back!" she whispered fiercely before dragging Aang away.

At first Katara felt empty, since she got her dance partner ripped away so briefly. But then she felt grateful when Toph had done that. Her nerves managed to settle a little bit. Katara then silently promised herself that she had to tell Aang sooner or later that she didn't like him _that_ way.

But she hated upsetting people she loved, and she let out a deep sigh as dancing couples swirled around her dreamily.

"Now who would leave such a pretty girl empty handed?" Katara suddenly heard a familiar voice pipe up from behind her. She quickly turned around and nearly slammed into that person. But when she saw who it was, she felt all of her blood rush up to her face.

"Zu-Zuko!" she gasped, her eyes widening with shock. "Wha…What're you doing here?"

Zuko smiled at her, a sense of satisfaction stirring within him since his presence had startled Katara to nervousness. The way she blushed looked extremely…adorable.

"It's a celebration of the end of the 100 Year War, Katara," he said, tapping Katara on the nose with his index finger. "And the day of my coronation. We Fire Nation don't really follow the whole 'all work no play' thing you know… And is there a reason why I shouldn't or can't be here?"

Katara blushed even more, thinking how silly she must've sounded.

"Aren't you uncomfortable under that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She then gestured to Zuko's clothing. He was still in his royal formal robes and his topknot was still as neat as it had been that morning. "You do look a little conspicuous. Can't bear to part with the new position as Fire Lord?"

Zuko chuckled and rubbed the nape of his neck. "Yeah… Uncle said that I should wear it on this particular occasion. You know… Coronation. Formal. That stuff.." he muttered. "It _is_ quite uncomfortable though…" He then tugged at his collar that had been slightly choking him.

Katara laughed. Spirits, he loved the way she laughed…

"Well, at least take this off. You look better with your hair down," Katara said, who started removing the hundreds of pins that held his topknot in place and finally removed his headpiece. She then kept it inside a small sling bag that she'd been carrying around besides her waterskin. After that she started ruffling and messing up Zuko's dark black hair as it fell into his liquid gold eyes.

"Better to hide this huh?" Zuko asked, pointing to his scar on his face. Katara then bit her lower lip.

"Oh-No… I didn't… I-I meant…" she started stuttering, realizing that his hair really did cover most of his scar.

Zuko chuckled and took Katara's wrist, placing them on his shoulders before letting his arms settle around her waist, and they started to dance slowly to the music.

"I know. It's okay. I'm pretty much over it anyway," he said, as he watched Katara's cheeks turn pink.

They circled slowly to the music in silence, just watching each other, one waiting for the other to break the music-filled silence.

"So what are you planning to do since the war is over?" Zuko finally asked Katara.

Katara shrugged. But then it occurred to her that she really didn't plan for anything after the war. She almost felt embarrassed thinking that the war would've lasted much longer.

"What about you?" she asked. "Going to be cooped up as Fire Lord twenty-four seven?"

"Probably…" Zuko said, slightly huffily. "Uncle's going to reside in Ba Sing Se with his new tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon. I almost feel abandoned."

Katara laughed, she then looked up into the gold of Zuko's eyes.

"I won't abandon you then," she said softly.

Zuko felt his chest tighten instantly when Katara said that. It was as if his heart had skipped two beats at that moment. He wanted her to stay. Stay in the Fire Nation. With him. He wanted her to actually mean it when she'd said she wouldn't abandon him.

"You better not…" he whispered, almost huskily as he gazed into the light cerulean blue of her eyes. He then brushed away a few strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes. When his fingers gently brushed against her cool cheek, he could feel her tense up in his arms immediately, but she relaxed anyway.

Katara felt a wave of emotions overwhelm her when Zuko had touched her cheek. An electrical feeling shot through her spine, all the way down to her toes. His hands on her waist felt warm and it made her nervous. Whenever she looked at him, she couldn't help but realize that Zuko was...incredibly handsome. Even with his scar, she'd never seen him as a handsome guy before...

_What should I say? What should I do? Should I tell him? Ignore it? _She thought frantically, while trying to keep a calm façade.

_This is the perfect time you idiot! Tell her you like her! Get her to stay! Say something! ANYTHING! _ Zuko's inner voice screamed at himself, as he tried his hardest to maintain his cool composure. He felt that if he kept anything so bottled up any longer, he might burst into flames.

"Oh I really have to thank your uncle for the dress, Zuko," Katara said, looking down at the dress she wore."It's very lovely. And comfortable. Although I'm not really used to wearing formal clothes…"

_You're talking about a dress? And his uncle? What is wrong with you? _

"I think you're beautiful, no matter what you wear," Zuko suddenly blurted, before realizing what he had said.

_YOU MORON! THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK! DON'T AD LIB! _

But Zuko couldn't help but smile when he saw Katara pull away slightly, she shyly avoided his gazes as if she'd never been complimented before. She then turned her face away, a small smile forming on her lips.

As if he had lost all sense of control over his body, Zuko took Katara by the chin gently, making her face him. Her wide eyes locked with his calm, amber ones.

"Katara…" he whispered huskily, never taking his eyes off her. Slowly, he leaned in and closed his eyes… With his left hand on her cheek, his right arm tightening around her waist, drawing her closer to him. His heart thundered against his ribs painfully, his nerves felt shot, but instead he wanted to be closer to her. He wanted her to be closer to him so badly…

* * *

Katara thought she was going to faint when Zuko had whispered her name. The way he'd said it felt so…different. Her heart was racing to the point where she couldn't even count her heartbeats. She could even bet that Toph had felt it loud and clear, wherever she was...

Katara's heart rate doubled when Zuko suddenly leaned in, his eyes closing. She could feel his warm breath wash over her face, making her shiver. His right arm had tightened around her waist, pulling her towards him. Even though she was nearly hyperventilating, she wanted this.

But before she could even twitch or blink, Zuko had closed the distance between them, and she could feel his lips press against hers. His warm, spicy-woody scent enveloping her instantly.

At first her eyes were wide with shock, but then it began to register in her mind how unbelievably wonderful it felt. She didn't expect Zuko's mouth to feel so soft and gentle against hers. Thousands of feverish sensations surged through her that felt like fireworks. Slowly, her thoughts started to leave her and she felt her eyes close and her entire self giving into the kiss. Katara's arms then tightened around his neck, pressing herself closer to him. Even beneath his heavy, multilayered robes, she could feel the fire bender heat and warmth emanate from his body. It made her feel electrified and comfortable. She wanted to stay in that position for as long as possible… She wanted to feel this wondrous all the time… The thought of breathing even left her mind.

Until something clicked into her head.

_Aang… _

* * *

Zuko felt shocked, relieved and overjoyed when he had kissed Katara, and she didn't pull back. He thought he was going to drop dead on the floor out of nervousness when he had done that. The Fire Lord nearly twitched when he felt Katara's cool lips against his.

It was nothing like he'd ever felt before. Her small, full lips were soft against his, and he could smell the scent of rain from her. Her slightly cooler body temperature sizzled with his warmer state, cooling his heated self. Zuko felt an intensity build up inside him when he felt Katara's arms tighten around his neck and kiss him back. He didn't want it to end. He didn't want to pull away. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her for as long as possible, even if it cost him breathing and odd looks from his people. Katara's body felt soft and delicate against his. The way she fit in his arms was just...so right...and he remembered her wound that his sister had inflicted upon her that marred her abdomen.

_I have to tell her… I have to tell her now… Before…_

Suddenly, Katara pulled back almost jerkily, her eyes wide. Zuko quickly withdrew his arms with shock as he saw a sort of confusion in pool her eyes. Katara's hand then flew up to her mouth as she shuddered. Millions of questions rained down on him at that very second. Panic stabbed him everywhere when he saw Katara's eyes glisten with what looked like...tears.

_Did I do something wrong? Did I startle her? Oh Spirits, she must hate me now… Why does she look so…shocked? What happened? _

But before he could even speak, Katara suddenly ran away, disappearing into a sea of people, leaving Zuko confused, shocked…his arms suddenly felt empty, just hanging in the air like that. He felt as if his heart had shattered into a million pieces...

...

* * *

**Dun dun dun~Cliffhanger! *smirks evilly***

**Well, phew! This chapter was _the_ most difficult chapter I've written yet! I thought I was going to pass out! Writing that particular Zutara scene nearly drove me into madness. I kept thinking about how to put it, write it, execute it... Think it... It was definitely a nerve-wrecking moment. Lots of shaking and shuddering and pressuring. GAH! *faints for 2 seconds***

**Anyway... don't worry, it won't end in shambles... I think... *grins Cheshire Cat-like***

**Mai is definitely coming soon so hang in there-unless you really really despise her. O.o**

**Aang's role is also stepping up a bit. (He IS the Avatar after all)**

**Oh, and don't worry about Zuko's crown. He'll get it back eventually. **

**2nd Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed this one! Was a really hard chapter to write because of the last scene! *shudders***

**Feedback is greatly appreciated! **

**~Jenna~**


	7. Fear

**Note*gasps for air out of nervousness* and I thought Chapter 6 was going to be tough to write! I wonder…do any of ya'll get really weird-ed out whenever you have to write particularly odd scenes about other characters? I do. Maybe because since I know what the characters would **_**normally**_** do…What I write about them might be…so…OOC. The first thing that comes to mind is: THEY WON'T DO THAT! If you get my drift. **

**Here cometh Chapter 7!**

**Can't get over that Iron Man quote to Thor in Avengers: Doth mother know you weareth her drapes? (This is SO out of the topic at hand!)**

**HA!**

***Ahem! Moving on…**

**P.S: Oh before I forget, got a few review responses to get off my shoulders. First things first, thank you so much for such lovely words! They were very much appreciated-Ya'll have no idea how nervous I was when I posted up Chapter 6. I just shot out of bed at 7A.M. when I heard my e-mail alerts. (o.o)**

_**Irishwerewolf**_**: You're very much welcome! I just **_**had**_** to clear things up just in case there was any confusion. You never know…**

_**Annie1233:**_** Your questions will be answered very, very soon. Keep your head on yeah? And thank you for such wonderful reviews you've given so far! Really appreciated them! **

_**Concerned (I'm guessing Anonymous reviewer? **_**I definitely did not intend to downgrade Katara in any way at all. I was just going for the meaning of the proverb that I just so happened to pick up. I didn't necessarily mean that her characteristic matches one of an animal. If I was to do so, I would've done a real good bashing on her, which is something I don't plan on doing. Nevertheless, I'm actually quite pleased you expressed your concerns so I thank you and salute you for that. But everyone **_**is**_** entitled to their opinion, so I'm not going to re-edit that sentence because that's just how I plan to see it. But thank you again for taking the time to comment!**

* * *

**GENERAL POV (No, not the military general…please...make sense...)**

Katara wanted to slap herself after realizing what she had done just a few minutes ago. She was curled up into a ball on her bed, just thinking about it after coming back to her room. Before she balled herself up on her bed, she'd changed into more comfortable Fire Nation robes, putting her formal dress away inside an armoire.

Not too long ago, she had been at the coronation square in the Fire Nation Palace… Everyone had been whisked away by the joyous celebration of the end of the 100 Year War and Zuko's coronation…

Toph had 'stolen' Aang away from her before he could confess any sort of emotional affection that he held for her for probably quite some time… It was probably a small favour done by the blind earthbender.

Zuko then had come and danced with her…

And…

They kissed.

Subconsciously, Katara's shivering hand moved up to her warmed lips, recalling the sudden kiss. She'd enjoyed it… She'd wanted it… She'd wanted more of it… Everything about it felt so right. The heat that sparked between them was enough to make her shudder. It made her want to burst into a flaming inferno. The whole thing felt like...fire. And ice... Clashing almost violently, creating raging passion and fireworks...

So why did she just run off and leave him in the middle of a sea of dancing couples?

"I'm a coward…" Katara muttered to herself fiercely, letting her hand fall from her mouth and then wrapped her arms around her knees, looking out her window, catching sight of the night's pale crescent moon.

The thought of Aang had crossed her mind when Zuko had kissed her. She knew how Aang would feel if he saw them like that… Especially so quickly without warning. Or a sense of closure… It stabbed at her heart painfully. But she felt relieved as well, when she confirmed to herself that nobody she knew saw her. However Toph might pick it up sooner or later…

Fear bubbled in her chest as she thought of what Zuko might think of her after just leaving him like that. A coward?

She then reached into her sling bag, and pulled out Zuko's Fire Lord headpiece. She knew she couldn't just keep it. It had to be returned at one point…

"Katara?" Suki called softly from outside of her room, knocking on Katara's closed door. "May I come in?"

Katara quickly shoved Zuko's headpiece back into her bag and flung it aside on her bed. She then rushed to compose herself so that Suki wouldn't get too suspicious.

"O-Oh… Suki! Sure… C-Come in!" she spluttered, almost panicking.

The door then creaked open quietly and the Kyoshi Warrior stepped in. Instead of the formal Earth Kingdom dress she wore during the day she'd changed into a simple shirt and loose cotton breeches. She then sat next to Katara on the bed, who was trying her hardest not to squirm about like a nervous wreck.

"You're back early…" Suki said, raising an eyebrow. She then placed a hand on Katara's shoulder sisterly. "Is everything alright? Zuko…has been asking about you…"

At the instant mention of his name, Katara's eyes immediately widened and her panic started overwhelming her like a wave crashing brutally against large rocks. Her breath caught and she could feel an uncomfortable lump in her throat, disabling her ability to speak.

"Really? What about me?" Katara asked, clearing her throat. She tried to keep her calm and cool façade on as long as possible, hoping that her being a Water Bender could help with being and looking serene.

"Well…" Suki mused, as she twiddled her short brown hair with her long fingers. "He just kept asking if I'd seen you during the celebration. He looked really…worried. Zuko just went and came, always asking the same questions… Whether you'd come by… Went back to the Palace… Whether you were alright… Then he asked Toph about you reacting to some odd happenings or whatever. All the while he just avoided Sokka and Aang, which wasn't very difficult. They were very much occupied with the celebration."

Katara swallowed hard, wondering what Zuko had been doing when she'd left… Where he had gone… What he had _really_ asked or wondered… What he had really thought of her then…

"So what did you say?" Katara asked meekly, her voice getting quieter and quieter. She then shot Suki a sideways glance, afraid that she might vomit out blatant words if she met her eyes.

"Well. We didn't get to see you after Aang took you dancing," Suki explained. "But Toph felt that you were going back to the Palace. She told him that of course. When he knew that, Zuko just…stopped. After that he just left without a word…"

Katara then lost it. She quickly buried her face in her hands, groaning. She could feel the heated warmth of Zuko's kiss linger on her lips as she recalled that moment.

"Katara. Did something happen?" Suki asked, eyeing Katara seriously. "Did Zuko do something to you? Did he hurt you or something? You can tell me…"

Katara then looked up into Suki's doll-like brown eyes, which were looking at her with sisterly worry.

"But you can't tell Sokka!" Katara quickly said, her hands shaking. "And Aang! At least… Not yet…"

Suki raised an eyebrow, wondering what Katara was hiding that she would get so jumpy about… And why was Zuko of all people part of it? She'd made a few assumptions of her own, but it wasn't the wisest to jump into conclusions so quickly...

But still...

* * *

"Zuko? Is everything alright?" Iroh asked, opening the door to Zuko's room chambers. He saw that the young Fire Lord was pacing up and down his room, still in his formal robes. An expression of what seemed like a mixture of panic, worry and…anger?

Zuko groaned and sat on his bed huffily, running his hands through his hair with exasperation. His uncle approached him slowly, wondering what had happened. He wondered if he should keep a safe distance from his nephew, just in case.

"Nephew, something…troubles you? Again?" Iroh asked, his eyes wide with surprise. "Is it about Katara?"

"Oh-Leave it be, uncle!" Zuko snapped, his hands still at his face. "It was a disaster!"

"Well what happened?" Iroh asked, sitting down next to Zuko. "Did you tell her? Did she…reciprocate?"

The Fire Lord then shot off the bed and started pacing again, frustration clear in his actions and expression. After a few long seconds of pacing, he finally stopped in front of Iroh, his eyes gazing at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"I kissed her," he said flatly, his voice tinged with embarrassment as his face started to redden.

Zuko had expected his uncle to be flabbergasted, and to demand him to either spill more information immediately or to march down the hall to Katara's room and apologize.

But the Dragon of the West was unexpectedly at a loss for words. His eyes were vacant even though they settled on his nephew. He then took a while to think while stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"How?" he then asked, after a while. Zuko stared at his uncle, wide eyed and jaw clenched to the point where he might crush all his teeth.

"What do you mean how?" Zuko exclaimed, waving his arms around, nearly slapping Iroh in the face with his large, billowy sleeves. "I-I…It…just-I-…"

"Calm down, calm down…" Iroh said, getting up and started to remove Zuko's large, heavy formal robes, revealing his usual, more comfortable attire that looked like rags. Zuko let out a sigh as he took off the layers of heavy clothing, until he looked like a commoner with expensive boots. He then shrugged and rolled his shoulders back and forth, loosening the muscles there, followed by a quick roll of his stiffened neck.

"That's better…" Iroh observed, as his nephew stretched out his tightened limbs from walking around in stiff robes. "Now, let me get some good ginseng tea and we can talk this out…" Iroh then immediately took off, scurrying to get some tea.

The second his uncle had disappeared, Zuko let out an exasperated groan and flopped onto his bed, with his arms crossed over his closed eyes.

_Idiot… Idiot… Idiot… Idiot… What were you thinking? Spirits… I wonder how she took it… _he thought.

When Iroh had brought the ginseng tea, they continued their… 'talk'.

* * *

"You just kissed her? Just like that? With little to no conversation?" Iroh gasped, literally taken aback by what Zuko had explained to him.

"Well… We did talk… Just not about…anything…emotion-wise…" Zuko mumbled, failing to avoid his uncle's hard stare. "But then…there was this…moment…And…i-it just…h-happened…"

Iroh nodded as he sipped his hot tea slowly, deep in thought. He then looked up at his nephew with a sympathetic smile.

"Then what happened?"

Zuko's face instantly flushed into a deeper shade of red. Iroh thought he might burst out into another guffaw when he saw Zuko's scar redden as well.

"I-It was…great… Nothing I've ever expected…or felt…or…anything!" Zuko spluttered, trying to get words out of his thick throat that not even hot tea could down. "It was-was…amazing… I mean…it lasted quite a while…and…then….and then…she-s-she…"

"Spit it out, nephew!" Iroh exclaimed impatiently, nearly spitting out his own tea. He was already on the edge of his seat, boiling with impatience. It was Zuko's first lady-related-issue, so he was really getting nervous and excited about what his nephew might say or do.

"She pulled away…and…ran off…" the almighty Fire Lord mumbled. "She looked so shocked… I guess I would understand why she was so surprised… It was quite sudden…"

"Give her some time, nephew…" Iroh finally said, refilling his now empty cup. "I have a feeling that Katara didn't mean to run off so quickly like that. You forget…the Avatar also holds strong affections for her. And no offence, nephew, but you didn't even discuss about your feelings yet. That _kiss_ was very sudden. It must've really surprised Katara… Talk to her, when she's ready… Everything will turn out well eventually."

Zuko took a small sip of his ginseng tea and relaxed as the hot liquid travelled down his throat.

"I hope you're right, uncle…" he muttered, before letting his mind wander into a world of thoughts again. But he just couldn't stop thinking about that kiss... The way her lips felt against his... The cool yet warm softness of it... Her scent overwhelming him with desire...

* * *

"He what?" Suki gasped, shooting up from her seat, staring down at Katara. "You…what?"

"SHUSH!" Katara hissed, grabbing Suki's arm and pulling her back down. "Don't make me repeat it, Suki!"

"Since when did all this happen?" Suki asked, her eyeballs nearly popping out of their sockets. Her small mouth was formed into an almost perfect 'o' shape.

Katara shrugged slightly, still unsure of what happened. Her head was still fazed by the whole scenario to begin with. True, she'd thought that Zuko was definitely one that wasn't short of good looks, despite his scar… He was a person who took honor seriously and had changed drastically from a callous prince to a triumphant Fire Lord. She didn't doubt his care for their friendship since he did practically saved her life and nearly got himself killed in the process…

But why?

"Well I can't say I'm not happy for you…" Suki mumbled. "I actually saw this coming…"

"What?"

Suki shrugged, treating it as if it was no big deal. "Well, you're kind of the closest one to him out of all of us, next to Aang…" she explained. "And you've trusted each other a lot. Not to mention risk lives for each other. He jumped in front of a freaking lightning bolt to save you, but you took it instead. Then he did everything he ever could to make sure you didn't…die. Finally remember when he took care of you to the point where he might've forgotten his own coronation?"

Katara raised an eyebrow, then squinted at Suki.

"Your point?"

Suki chuckled and punched Katara lightly on the shoulder. "My point is, you two obviously really like each other. All these strong, affectionate feelings between you two... And it's actually really cool. Sokka might not take it as well as me but I think he'll come to terms with it anyway. I'm not surprised if Toph already knows… Oh, and what're you going to do about Aang? I think everyone, including you, knows that he's really into you."

"That's why I ran away!" Katara exclaimed, waving her arms around for emphasis. "I-I... He doesn't know I…like Zuko…that way… I had to tell him before…_that_ happened… But it happened so fast! I…I couldn't even think at the time! It was so sudden… So…amazing…"

The Kyoshi Warrior stared at the water bender for a few seconds, before bawling into a fit of giggles. Katara frowned, and a blush started to form on her cheeks.

Once Suki had composed herself, she turned to Katara again, attempting not to chuckle.

"Katara, it's totally fine if you two really like each other like that, or possibly more..." Suki said, making hand gestures as she spoke. "I'm really happy for you guys… But you should really tell Aang before things get…complicated. Or messy. You know? It's just right."

"I really don't want to hurt Aang… He nearly told me how he felt at the celebration! If Toph hadn't pulled him away…" Katara murmured, rubbing her hands up and down her own arms.

"But you'll hurt him more if he found out on his own," Suki added. "If you talked to him it would give him at least some closure. He can't tell you who you can or can't like, Katara. Even if he's the Avatar he still can't do that. If you don't like him that way you have to tell him. It's just…fair. To his feelings."

Katara nodded. "But Zuko's Fire Lord now… It's just not possible if we ever do…become…something more…"

Suki then stood up and looked straight into Katara's wide blue eyes, with an encouraging smile on her face.

"But that's really up to the Fire Lord himself, isn't it? You know what you got to do, Katara. You're a strong person, you can totally do it. Just think it over… I need to get back to Sokka. But we'll definitely discuss this more soon," she said, before waving and jogging out of her room, leaving Katara to think about what to do.

After Suki had left, Katara took out Zuko's headpiece, and just gazed at it. It was just the Fire Nation Insignia made of gold, with an extended end so that it could be inserted into the Fire Lord's topknot. The crown shone underneath the moonlight, creating gold shadows against anything it reflected.

"I should give this back to him…" she mumbled to herself, before holding it closer to her heart. Katara then sucked in a deep breath before letting it all out in a single sigh. "And we'll have to talk… I'll have to confront him… And Aang…"

As Katara looked out the window, she caught sight of the coronation square, still bustling with people and music. The crowd had lessened, but it was still just as rowdy.

"Maybe when it's quieter…" Katara muttered, before tucking away Zuko's crown and laying her head on a pillow, as she thought of a way to confront the two guys in her life.

* * *

After the coronation square was clear of the day's celebration, Katara sleepily swung her legs off the bed as she rubbed her eyes while yawning.

"I fell asleep to celebration…" she muttered to herself. "And woke up to silence? That's got to be new..."

Katara then took Zuko's headpiece, gazing at it in her hands again as she stood up, nervousness rising in the pit of her stomach. She then took in a couple of deep breaths, clutching the crown close to her chest.

"It's no big deal… Right?" she breathed, trying to keep her pounding heartbeats quiet. Without another minute's hesitation, she walked out of her room, searching for the Fire Lord.

* * *

Hours had passed, and the coronation square had been emptied and cleaned. Iroh had long left Zuko in his room to ponder about his thoughts.

Even a hot bath couldn't relax the young Fire Lord. There were only two things that orbited his mind at the moment.

Firstly, there were his feelings for Katara… The kiss that they had recently shared that night. He knew that she responded to his kiss well… Before she had pulled away. Maybe she really was shocked, or was reminded about the fact that the Avatar loved her more as a friend.

Secondly…was he ever going to get his crown-headpiece back?

The Fire Nation Palace was officially dead silent. Zuko laid on his bed, his hair still slightly damp from his bath. Instead of his royal robes, he just wore his simple vest and pants like the ones he wore during his travels with the Avatar. He'd preferred the rough, loose attire rather than his perfectly tailored, expensive robes that were heavily layered and hung on his body like iron weights.

Tried as he might, he simply couldn't sleep. His uncle had advised him to give Katara time, but he wasn't exactly the most patient person. He tossed and turned on his bed, kicked off the sheets, pulled them back over him...

Nothing.

"Oh screw it!" he groaned, and shot off his bed quicker than lightning. Without putting any boots, he stormed out of his room to get some fresh air.

Zuko walked through the dark, fire-lit corridors and halls quietly, passing by one or two attendants who bowed to him. The floors beneath his bare feet were smooth and slightly slippery. He was guessing everyone had gone to bed since it was so silent. Only the sounds of the wind blowing by could be heard.

He was about to pass a large balcony until he saw someone leaning against the balcony railings. Someone way too familiar to him.

Despite her heritage, she wore casual Fire Nation robes that warmed her already warm-toned skin. Her chocolate-dark hair blew in the direction of the slightly chilly wind. Underneath the alabaster moonlight, Zuko could see that her hair was like a mosaic of different shades of brown. Some lighter or darker than others, making her hair look almost like a kaleidoscope of brown.

"Katara?" her name slipped off Zuko's lips almost like a whisper, but she'd heard it.

Katara spun around, her azure blue eyes wide. Zuko could then see that she was holding his crown headpiece. She must've wanted to return it.

"Zuko…" Katara breathed, once she caught his topaz gaze, she immediately looked away, a blush slowly blossoming on her cheeks. Her breath caught at how handsome he was, despite his slightly rogue-ish, rugged outlook. It reminded her of Jet, but Zuko had come across slightly more...breathtaking. Ironically, she had taken a quick breather at the balcony, trying to gather her wits and thoughts. The moonlight had felt lovely against her skin.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked casually, as he walked over to her side, leaning his arms against the railing. The balcony they stood on overlooked an old garden, now dark and almost ashy with only the moonlight shining on it. He could see the reflection of the pale crescent moon on the water ripples of the pond, now occupied with five turtleducks. Zuko then looked up into the ink-black sky, now scattered with miniscule stars that resembled diamonds. The night sky wasn't even uniform in colour, instead it was like a sheen of black with prussian blue... Hints of dark indigo tinted the sky as well. Even though he rose with sun, he had to admit... The night didn't seem too bad either.

Katara shrugged, biting her lower lip nervously. She then turned to face his right side, holding out his golden headpiece with both hands.

"Here. Sorry I took off with it," she mumbled, not meeting his eyes. Zuko gingerly took the headpiece and tucked it away in his tightly bound sash that secured his vest.

"Thank you," he said, looking at her nervous expression. Even with her frantic mask, Zuko thought Katara looked stunning underneath the moonlight. It had really brought out the blue of her eyes, even though they were hidden by her windswept hair.

Very much aware of what he was doing, Zuko gently brushed away the strands of hair that had blown into Katara's face, as he did so, he could feel her cool, smooth skin underneath his slightly calloused fingers. He watched as Katara's eyes slowly widened at his touch.

Zuko wanted to smile when he saw her cheeks redden even more; she tangled her fingers together nervously and shifted her weight.

Katara started to panic. She had never felt this nervous before. Especially in front of Zuko, whom she used to hate with a vengeance. Now she just wanted to reenact their moment in the coronation square… But Aang kept interrupting her fantasies, washing a wave of guilt over her.

But when Zuko had brushed her hair away from her face again, she felt the familiar heat of his skin against her face, warming it instantly. That warmth gradually spread throughout her entire body, tingling her spine electrically. She thought that if she stayed with him at such a close distance any longer, she might burst into cold flames.

"Well! I-I should be going then…" she quickly said, almost breathlessly. "I was…just here…to look for you. To return your headpiece. Now that I have, I should really go back to my room. You obviously have other things better to do. Maybe you should get some rest as well. Ahem… Goodnight…Zuko…"

Katara then turned to leave, but Zuko let out an exasperated and frustrated sigh, before swiftly grabbing Katara's wrist and pulled her close to him. He heard her gasp sharply as he grabbed both her shoulders gently, looking into her wide eyes. Without any hesitation or second thoughts, he instantly pulled her into a hug, burying his face into her soft, silk textured, rain-scented hair. His arms were tight around her thin frame, feeling her slightly cooler body temperature against his fiery one. For some reason, her slightly smaller body fit into his embrace effortlessly. As if she was a missing puzzle piece.

"Stop running away from me…" Zuko whispered against her hair, as he inhaled her comforting scent. "Please…"

"Let me go, Zuko," Katara said softly, her small hands pressed against the hard planes of his chest that could be felt through his vest. "This…isn't right." She wanted to push him away, but at the same time, she didn't want to. The two opposites within her clashes violently, just as violent as the thundering of her heart. His warmth wrapped around her like a comforting blanket, and a sense of security washed over her.

"No, I won't. Not even if you make me," Zuko replied, his voice had gotten slightly harsher, but he still kept it at a less hostile tone. He could even feel Katara's heartbeats against his body. The beating was rapid, like his was. He breathed in her scent again, ravishing in the sweetness of it.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, trying not to shiver at the flaring heat of his fire bender body against hers.

Zuko held her tighter, and sucked in a deep breath, as if he was about to go into monologue.

"I want to be with you, Katara…" he finally said, letting it all out in one long breath. He then gently pulled back to look into Katara's azure blue eyes, marveling at the calm, soulful color of them. "Do you have any idea of what I feel about you?"

But Katara remained silent, as she searched through the gold of his eyes for some kind of honesty…or sincerity… Strands of his dark hair fell in his handsome face, concealing parts of his scar. At one point she wondered, or hoped if he would kiss her again.

"We…can't…" she whispered, shivering every time his hot breath that was exhaled through his slightly parted lips washed over her face. Sorrowful, fearful tears welled up in her eyes, spilling onto her cheeks without her permission.

Zuko saddened at the sight of Katara's tears, and he moved his hands from her arms to the sides of her face, brushing away the falling tears with his thumbs. He sighed at the softness of her face, which felt like delicate petals in his slightly rough hands.

"Why not?" he asked gently, his face inching closer to hers. Zuko ignored the painful throbbing of his heart against his ribs, its pace quickened with each breath, as if it was threatening to burst out into a ball of fire.

Katara thought she was going to faint, the way Zuko's face was so close to hers… The way his breath felt against her warming skin, the warm, spicy scent of him just engulfing her completely… She restrained herself not to tremble against his hot touch, her muscles tensed tightly inside her body.

"I-I'm afraid…" she choked out, placing her hands over his that gently held her face. "There's too much going on… Aang…and Mai…and you're Fire Lord…"

Zuko's eyes widened at Katara's admittance. She was…afraid?

Then he remembered. Mai. Aang. He hadn't dealt with his _relationship_ with Mai, and Aang…he must've said something, or confessed something to Katara.

"I'm sorry!" Katara exclaimed, pulling away quickly. "I-I…can't… No matter how much I want to…I can't… I'm so sorry!" she then backed away slowly, tears running down her face, before finally clamping a shaking hand over mouth and running away. Even though he wanted to, Zuko couldn't run after her. He couldn't force her like that.

For the second time, Zuko was left alone, his arms empty. The only things he heard were the soft, rapid footsteps of Katara that was slowly disappearing and the soft blowing of the night wind, messing up his raven-black hair.

"You think I'm not afraid?" he whispered into the empty air, before turning around and slowly walking back to his room, millions of questions flooding his mind.

* * *

Katara ran into her room, hot tears spilling from her eyes. Her breathing shallow and her chest tight. The way her heart raced was as if it was trying to burst out from her body. After locking her door, she heard a loud, muffled slam. She guessed that it must've been Zuko… He must be feeling angry at her… For all she knew, he could hate her at that moment.

The water bender then crumpled onto the floor against the door, shaking like a leaf. With shivering, frantic hands, she wiped away her tears and took in a few long breaths.

_How can you be so cowardly?_ She scolded herself fiercely. Katara could almost feel the heat from her face, where Zuko had placed his hands upon. She recalled the way he hugged her. _Why do you keep running away? This isn't you! This ISN'T you!_

_I want to be with you, Katara…_ Zuko's voice echoed in her mind noisily. She shook her head, desperately trying to get it out. A part of her felt incredibly overjoyed and overcome with exhilaration, knowing that he had said that to her. But the other part of her wanted to tear herself to pieces. She hadn't even come to terms with Aang yet. She couldn't just get into a fling with Zuko like that… It wasn't right… That would hurt her best friend even more. She was afraid of hurting both of them. Fear clouded her head and her heart, causing both of them to ache as if she'd just downed a whole vial of bane.

"I want to be with you too…" she sighed into the warm Fire Nation air, as she held her knees close to her chest, as if trying to stop her heart from bursting out. "But I'm afraid, Zuko… I'm sorry... But I'm so afraid..."

* * *

_No matter how much I want to… I can't… _her words rang in his head repeatedly. It was enough to drive Zuko mad with frenzy. He thought he was going to go deaf by it. When he entered his room, he gave the door a good slam, nearly making the walls and the ground shake mercilessly.

_Give her time… Both of us are afraid… She just needs time... I might need it as well... And sleep... _ Zuko told himself sadly, as he approached his bed, his eyes fixated on the floor.

"Somebody's pissed…" he heard a familiar, monotonous voice in front of him. Zuko stopped short and lifted his head, removing his gaze from the floor to a pale, slim figure that stood in front his bed. Her dark, shiny hair iron-rod straight and her face forever impassive. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she walked slowly towards him, her long Fire Nation robes trailing slightly behind her.

Her name escaped Zuko's lips with a tone like poison, and he felt every single muscle in his body coil and tighten. An uncomfortable sensation clenched at his heart coldly, like a frozen iron fist.

"Mai."

* * *

**Cliffhanger the Sequel! *cackles* Gah~this chapter was just as difficult to write as the previous one! I was hyperventilating and squeaking like a loon about this one! Especially the balcony scene. WHOO! I had to take several breaks to dunk my head in a bucket of ice. Imagine if I were to write a chapter/story that was M/R rated! Phew! **

**Maybe it was difficult because of the character's original characteristics... As I have explained in the first A/N. Oh well, just gotta get used to it I guess. **

**So what did you think? Don't worry, Zutara will be 'fixed' very, very, very soon. Next chapter will have more of Mai. Not so sure about Maiko but the monotonous, slightly dull but crazy awesome stiletto/dagger thrower that some of us love to hate(like me) will make her grand...or not so grand entrance! *cue dramatic pipe organ music* **

**I wonder if I should re-edit this/revise this chapter... What do you think? To revise or not to revise? THAT IS THE QUESTION! Now _ANSWER!_ *chill***

**Aang will also have a little more screen time (or is it page time?) in the coming chapter(s). The nutty confrontation will come soon. Till then... I gotta get started on freaking Chapter Eight!**

***Imagines holding up ATLA puppets* Dance my puppets, DANCE! *cue evil laugh***

**God, my rantings and ramblings are getting more pointless by the chapter!**

**R&R! Feedbacks are appreciated but flamers will be doused like rats on fire!)**

**P.S: Yes, I know I made Katara look very...er...odd and OOC, but trust me peoples, it will be fixed. This is just one part of my master plan. Do be patient with me I am a very weird, dramatic teen. :P**

**~Jenna~**


	8. 82 Scared Together

**Note: Just a few review responses to get off my shoulders. **

_**InconsciousSin: **_**Haha your reviews aren't annoying at all. It's nice to know what you think about each chapter. It's in a way easier to gage what other people are thinking instead of an overall thing. And a hyper hamster? Really? That's quite hard to believe actually. But thank you anyways! It's nice to know I've been referred to something as adorable as a hamster! ;)**

_**Jonellchan: **_**Thank you for your constructive criticism! Guess we both have different views on the characters eh? Although I do agree on her being a more dominating character but y'know, I needed the piece to work out somehow and in a way that won't seem overly…eh…aggressive? I'm not sure how to describe it but I shall let you know about that word! *shakes head* By the way you should totally get back into writing and put something in that profile of yours~ Would love to read some of your material. **

_**Annie1233: **_**Thanks so much for your constant reviewing! It's really awesome to get to hear/read such nice things. Even the critiques. And don't worry, Aang is perfectly fine. ;) (Spoiler alert!) **

**P.S: In Legend of Korra apparently there's a water bender called Tarrlok who can blood bend freely without the Full Moon! Whoa… Oh well, my Chapter 1 is still Chapter 1. **

**So here's Chapter 8.2! Sounds weird, I know. But the Zutara scene below was my original idea to begin with. If you're a regular reviewer or whatnot, do let me know which one you prefer better so I can get cracking on Chapter 9! Then we'll see which Chapter 8 outweighs which. Savvy? **

"Mai…"

Her name escaped Zuko's lips like spilling poison. The alabaster skinned, stone-faced Fire Nation girl approached Zuko gracefully, her footsteps light against the floors, her long robes trailing after her like a long dress train.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked her, his jaw clenched tightly. Mai stopped mid-walk and an impossibly small grin tugged at the sides of her mouth. She then raised a perfectly arched, thin eyebrow at him.

"I haven't seen you since the coronation… We haven't talked…" she said, almost broodingly. Her dark amber eyes travelled up and down the Fire Lord, as if she was inspecting him. "Thought we'd continue what happened in the Boiling Rock…"

Zuko stiffened. It wasn't that he didn't like Mai or hated her… But ever since Katara… All of his affections for the stiletto thrower just…disappeared. It was like a kind of realization dawned on him…

Mai was an attractive girl, no doubt. Skilled with martial arts and knife throwing definitely so talent was no missing puzzle piece. Her father was of noble blood, which probably made her one of the most wanted candidates as future Fire Lady by the Fire Nation advisors. She was also surprisingly capable of having emotions ever since the Boiling Rock.

But…she just didn't make him feel the way Katara had made him feel.

"It's late, Mai. You should go home," he said gruffly, making his way towards his bed.

Mai placed her dainty hands on her hips, confusion obviously washing over her.

"Did something happen, Zuko?" she asked, her face still carved of stone. No expression on it whatsoever. Not even a false façade.

Zuko shook his head, his back facing Mai as he fluffed the pillows on his bed to distract himself. He refused to respond, hoping that she would just take the hint and go off quietly. He was never one for discussing unreciprocated feelings…

Unexpected for him, Mai suddenly laid a hand on his right shoulder. Instantly, his shoulders tensed, nearly reaching up to his earlobes. He then turned slightly, the scarred side of his face facing her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes drooping with worry. Her small lips appeared slightly pouty. It was strangely rare for the impassive girl to actually display emotion, so Zuko was actually quite surprised.

Knowing that he couldn't escape this, Zuko simply sighed and turned around, facing Mai fully. He then took Mai's wrist gingerly and placed it at her side, much to her surprise.

"We…can't go on like this, Mai…" he said firmly." I don't feel the same way I used to feel about you anymore…"

Mai frowned when he finished his sentence, and crossed her arms across her chest. Zuko eyed her hands, seeing if she was reaching into her sleeves, maybe to pull out some stilettos to fling at him…

"Did something happen?" she asked again, her voice slightly harsher. It was also tinged with a slight annoyance rather than dismay.

Zuko nodded slowly. "I'm really sorry, Mai… I don't feel that way anymore…" he admitted, his eyes fixated on Mai's fearlessly.

Mai then rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms, placing her hands once again on her hips.

"Is it that water bender girl?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. Her voice and tone back to its impassive pattern. "What's her name…? Kara?"

"_Katara._" Zuko replied sharply. "And what do you know?"

The daughter of the Governor of Omashu sighed and shook her head slightly, before meeting Zuko's topaz eyes again.

"I visited Azula in that mental facility this morning…" she said monotonously. "Wasn't easy but there you go. Even though she was a bit of a cracked vase she was still an old friend. She couldn't stop going on about that Agni Kai you two had…"

At the mention of his sister and their recent Agni Kai duel, Zuko felt his old anger towards Azula rise in his chest again. He could feel his inner fire flare madly, making his normal body temperature rise rapidly. His arms and hands started to heat up, but no fire was produced yet.

"Calm down will you?"Mai snapped, flapping a hand towards his hands. Zuko sucked in a deep breath, attempting to relax himself. The heat from his hands slowly melted away, with only his normal fire bender body temperature radiating within him.

After that, Mai continued. "Yeah she was really hysterical about it," she drawled. "She just kept going on and on about how that water bender peasant should've died on the spot… And that you have a soft spot for her… That you've grown dreadfully pitiful for caring for a peasant…"

"Enough," Zuko growled, his head pounding as he imagined Azula saying it herself. He could almost hear her voice…echoing in his head…

"_You can't possibly care for a water peasant now, Zuzu?" "What's wrong, Zuzu? Worried that the little water peasant's dead? HA! You've grown soft for the little thing! That's hilarious! Whatever happened to your precious honor, brother? Father would be so disappointed! He was right to banish you, you little prick!"_

"So it's true…" Mai murmured, watching as Zuko's once calm mask quickly crumpled into a deep frown, replacing his once flat expression with a furious semblance. "Your feelings did change…for…her. The Water Tribe girl…"

Zuko felt something inside of him snap like a thin cord. "The Water Tribe girl has a name, Mai!" he snapped fiercely, causing Mai to flinch slightly at his sudden outburst. "It's Katara! And she is no peasant if you must know!" His once calm, liquid gold eyes then turned hard and fiery. The fire bender's inner fire flared almost dangerously in his glare, as if he was threatening.

Mai's small, almond-shaped eyes immediately widened and her eyebrows shot up. Since when did Zuko cared about that water bender _that_ much?

"Zuko, why do you care about that wa…Katara so much all of a sudden?" she asked, squinting at him, to the point where her eyes resembled two thin slits. Her nose had scrunched up a little bit, as a frown twitched at her dark eyebrows. "I thought you two were just…friends?"

Zuko then felt a hard, cold pang in his heart, and he quickly turned his head away from Mai. He clenched up his fists tight, released…and clenched them again. The way he held his fists was to the point where he could've drawn blood from his palm as his knuckles turn completely white and his arms shook mercilessly.

"So that's why you're…rejecting me…" Mai said softly, her tone still as flat as ever, with a small tinge of hurt staining it. But something inside of her clenched painfully, but she still managed to keep a completely straight face.

He then turned to face her again; he could see the hurt in her black-gold eyes. Zuko never intended to hurt Mai in any way… But he just couldn't keep leading her on. He couldn't continue their _relationship_ when he wanted to be with someone else. Someone he truly cared about…and would jump in front of a lightning bolt for.

The stiletto thrower then saw Zuko approach her, and placed a comforting hand on her right shoulder. Her eyes stared at it for a second, before meeting his placid eyes again.

"I'm really sorry Mai…" he said softly, smiling sympathetically at her." You and I both know it wouldn't work out anyway… We both want different things…"

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Mai chuckled, much to Zuko's surprise. She then tilted her head back to the side slightly, peeling Zuko's hand away from her shoulder. A small smirk replacing her small-straight lips. Zuko's eyes widened at Mai's actions, and saw an odd glint in her unreadable eyes.

"Now that you mention it… You're right…" Mai mused, drumming her thin fingers against her jaw, as if she was thinking. "You're way too…passionate for me. It's slight off-putting actually…"

The Fire Lord raised an eyebrow questioningly. "A-Are you sure? You-You're not…mad or anything?"

Mai then snickered and waved him off, as if he was some sort of insect. "Oh please. It's not like we had _that_ much history as a couple or whatever…" she said. "There's not much for me to be mad over. I admit, it stings. But nothing a good target practice could fix… I admit... I am quite shocked."

Zuko's eyes immediately widened as Mai slyly reached her small hands into her long sleeves. With a quick flick of her wrist she threw three razor sharp yet small stilettos, sending them to Zuko's right slightly. The Fire Lord was about to dodge it, until the stilettos flew by him within a second, stabbing into his wall. Zuko stared at the three daggers on his wall, then back at Mai, who was smirking while examining her long, sharp nails. Those things could've passed right through him with such speed!

"W-What…" he started to stutter, his eyes darting from the daggers to their thrower.

"Relax, your _Highness_," Mai drawled. "I wasn't trying to kill you. Just wanted to shake you up a bit. That's what you get for messing with me you know."

"BUT…" Zuko started to protest, frowning slightly. But she quickly raised her hand up, stopping him midsentence.

"Take it easy, Zuko," she said, her smirk widening. "It's okay. I get it. It was good while it lasted for us."

The young man smiled sadly at his 'ex'. "I really am sorry, Mai…" he said, pulling out the three stilettos and handing them back to her. The thin daggers had created three tiny but deep holes in his wall. Zuko had to think of a better excuse to cover them up just in case anyone asked before thinking that he had been attacked.

The Shurikenjutsu practitioner shrugged while re-concealing her stilettos back into her robes. "Hey, you love her. Who am I to judge or do anything about it…" she mumbled, her smirk dropping quickly as she reformed back to her impassive self. As Mai turned to leave, Zuko grabbed her by the shoulder, stopping her.

"I didn't say that…" Zuko protested.

Mai rolled her eyes and peeled his hand off her.

"Yeah. Right. Keep telling yourself that, loverboy…" she said, boredom dripping from her voice as usual. As she gracefully and silently left Zuko's room, she waved at him without turning around, leaving Zuko confused and relieved.

The teenage Fire Lord then laid on his bed, his back against the mattress. When he hit the bed, a small breath escaped his lips as he thought about what had just happened.

In truth, Zuko was quite surprised that Mai had taken it so lightly. He'd expected her to really throw those stilettos right through his head, or threaten him…_something_.

_Hey, you love her. Who am I to judge or do anything about it…_

Loved her? Zuko wondered as he replayed the second last thing Mai told him. He had never experienced love with another girl before… Did he love Katara? He cared deeply and affectionately for her… But was that love? What _was _love? It was something he'd never gotten into. The only love he had ever gotten was the love from his mother and uncle Iroh. As well as the loving companionship from his friends…

Zuko then shook his head, attempting to clear his head. He then curled up into a ball on his side, deciding that he'd just think it over the next day… When he was surer about it…

As he closed his eyes, the last few things that went through his mind was Katara, hoping that both of them had enough strength in them to come to terms with what was happening with them. The pressure of it tired him, letting him drift into a night of dream-filled sleep.

* * *

Katara could feel the burning hot Fire Nation Sun beating down against her skin, figuratively roasting her on the spot. She groaned and placed the cooler side of her blanket over her, not wanting to wake up so soon. She just wanted to go to sleep and escape from life's challenges. At least just for one day…

But before she could continue sleeping in, her door burst open and Toph started skipping into her room, whistling jovially. Katara groaned louder and turned away, her back facing the door.

"Hey Sugar Queen! Wake up!" Toph shouted, hopping onto Katara's bed. But the water bender had pulled her sheets over her head, grumbling a few muffled words at her.

"Come on! You've slept in for like, another century!" Toph exclaimed, bouncing on the bed up and down, making the springs in the mattress squeak violently. "Get up! GET UP!"

Katara huffed and sat up immediately, her hair a complete mess, eyes bloodshot like Azula's. She then sleepily and irritably turned to Toph, who just grinned simply, vacantly gazing at her.

"What's going on today anyway?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "And what did I say about knocking before entering?"

"Sorry, _Mom…" _Toph drawled, rolling her eyes. "Nothing's going on today. Much. Just a few post-war happiness and whatnot. But that's not the point. Tell me! What happened with you and Zuko? Suki wanted to keep it all to herself, being the Saint she is!"

Zuko. The mere mention of his name made Katara's head spin. _Why now…_ she thought. She then swung her legs off the side of the bed, shuffling her feet over to her dresser, trying to get the sand out of her eyes.

"Just the usual…" she muttered, starting to comb the knots out of her hair.

Toph hopped back onto the ground and scrambled over to Katara.

"Come on. Spill the mung beans," Toph demanded, grinning mischievously.

Katara raised an eyebrow at Toph. "What about you? You disappeared with Aang quite easily last night. Not that I'm complaining… What did you two do?"

To Katara's shock, Toph started to blush. Her entire face instantly turned into a shocking shade of red. The earth bender's vacant eyes widened and her grin dropped like a rock from a cliff.

"Toph?"

Toph then shook her head quickly, but her face remained red as ever. "W-What?" she spluttered.

"What happened with you and Aang?" Katara asked, her eyebrows shooting up. A small smile crept onto her lips as she observed the younger girl shifting her weight uncomfortably. Her milky eyes kept darting left and right, even though she was blind.

"D-D-Don't c-change t-t-he sub-subject!" Toph snapped, waving her off. "I-I came to talk-talk to you about Spark-Sparky!"

Katara then burst into a fit of giggles, making the once brave and demanding earthbender shrink into a blushing girl.

"W-What's so funny?" she huffed, trying to control the shaking in her voice. "There's nothing funny about me and Twinkle Toes dancing. Even though he's really not much of a dancer… By the way he hops..."

"Let's make a deal," Katara suggested. "We'll trade on what happened last night. Not one word of what we say leaves this room."

"Deal," Toph said immediately. She was definitely hiding something, but the former Blind Bandit was just too desperate to get into the Sugar Queen's love life to care.

"You ran off again?" Toph nearly shrieked, when Katara had finished telling her about what had happened between her and Zuko the night before. "What is wrong with you lady?"

Katara sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I just freaked out, Toph…" she grumbled. "Cut me some slack here… This is the first time I'm dealing with such…issues… And the whole thing with Aang just makes me even more scared about getting involved with Zuko… I really didn't know what to do… You know I can't just cut Aang off like that."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Tell me something. How do you feel about Zuko? Don't yank Twinkle Toes into this yet. Just our high and mighty Fire Lord…"

Katara sighed and tugged at her hair. "Where do I even begin… Zuko's really complex… We had this…connection back in Ba Sing Se. Before he kind of betrayed us… I don't know… It's like we're such polar opposites and then at the next moment we actually turn out to be quite similar. Then he helped me look for Yon Rha… I never expected that from him at all. Zuko will just be such an annoying fire-head about it and then the next time he turns out to be this…human being that seems so…endearing and…different. And what happened during his Agni Kai with Azula…"

Then it was Toph's turn to sigh. The girl shook her head as she smacked Katara on the cheek lightly. But it was enough to shock Katara.

"What was that for?" she asked, placing a hand on her right cheek where Toph had slapped her. It didn't hurt, but it had caught her off guard.

"YOU!" Toph exclaimed, almost hysterically. "Why're you so afraid of everything? There's nothing wrong with liking a person! Sure, there's the whole fear of getting hurt and stuff but still…you just gotta go for it sometimes… And I can '_see'_ that you feel a lot for Zuko. In my opinion, I think you two are awesome together. It fits. In a way…"

Katara threw her head back as thoughts swarmed her head busily. She _did_ want to be with Zuko. But he was still the Fire Lord. He had responsibilities that were more important. Even though he reciprocated…she was still scared beyond belief. She didn't want to get hurt again, especially after her small crush with Jet back in the day before the war.

"I'll deal with my feelings for Zuko once I come to terms with Aang. And possibly Sokka," Katara said finally. "But Toph…this conversation about Zuko and I isn't distracting me from asking what happened with you and Aang…"

Toph grunted and cursed under her breath, her cheeks quickly staining red.

"FINE. FINE. FINE!" Toph snapped.

"So spill the mung beans," Katara said, smirking. She then leaned forward to listen as intently as possible.

"Don't steal my lines!" the earth bender growled slightly. She then shifted her weight uncomfortable before clearing her throat.

"Well…you see… After I dragged him off…"

* * *

"_Toph? What's up with you?" Aang asked Toph, his eyes wide with shock as he gazed at Katara, who stood behind them, watching._

_For some reason, the wild earthbender had dragged the Avatar away from dancing with Katara. Now she just led him further away from her, into the sea of people in the coronation square. Music, laughter and overjoyed declarations could be heard from every corner._

"_Give Sugar Queen some space will ya?" Toph huffed. "I dragged her down to enjoy herself. You can't keep the poor girl all to yourself. Don't be greedy." She then stopped in front of a small Flaming Fire Flakes stall. There was a short, busty middle-aged woman behind the counter spicing the flakes. Aang wrinkled his nose at the flaming spices that wafted around the air, irritating his nose slightly. But he watched as Toph breathed the fiery scent in as if it was the most the wonderful scent ever in the world._

"_Here," Toph said, handing the boy a large packet of the fire flakes. "Dig in." They then sat on a small platform where they could watch the on-goings of the celebration._

_But before he could, Toph already wolfed a handful down, not minding the heat of it._

_The two ate in silence at first, hypnotized by the performances that was being shown nearby and laughing from time to time whenever something funny occurred. But Toph could only listen to what was being performed. Despite that, she could still enjoy it in her own little way._

"_So…you and Sugar Queen eh?" Toph asked, breaking their speechlessness._

_Aang blushed lightly at her remark, relieved that she couldn't see him._

"_Come on… It's SO obvious…" the earthbender said, rolling her eyes. She then pawed at the fire flakes again, but as she was doing so, Aang was also reaching for it. Their hands met at the snack. The avatar then looked up, and saw Toph's eyes had widened. Another blush rose to his cheeks and they both quickly withdrew their hands, avoiding each other's eyes, even though one of them was blind._

"_Obvious huh?" Aang mumbled, watching a young couple slow dance in front of him. He really liked Katara. She was the first person he saw when he had come out of that iceberg. Well…she and Sokka… And they had their moments… He thought she was really pretty and her personality was unlike any other girl he'd known. More motherly than others, but still…_

_Toph nodded, tossing the empty fire flakes packet aside. "Oh yeah. You don't exactly lie very well you know… But you gotta slow down you know? Don't push it or anything…"_

"_I'd never do that…" Aang said, tearing his eyes away from the dancing couple, who were now kissing each other sweetly._

_After a few long minutes of intense speechlessness, Aang hopped off the platform and held out his hand out towards Toph. For a second he forgot that she was blind, and didn't know what he was doing._

"_Care to dance?" Aang asked, and Toph immediately heard him, as her eyes turned to her front, facing him. To Aang, it was as if Toph could actually really see him._

_The earthbender shrugged. "Sure. Why not," she then descended the platform as well, sighing contently as she felt the ground beneath her bare feet. Thousands of heartbeats drummed against the sole of her feet. Various vibrations and sensations tickled at her calloused toes, allowing her to see or feel. She felt the familiar vibrations of her friends, some were close...some were ridiculously far thanks to her dragging._

_Aang then took her hand gingerly and led her into a more spacious area, with only a few couples dancing around them. The rhythm and beat of the music had quickened, so the two benders just went with it, dancing whatever dance they could think of at the moment._

"_I can't believe the war is really over!" Toph breathed, bouncing enthusiastically to the rowdy beat of the music. She felt its vibrations through the ground, and it felt almost electrifying._

"_Isn't that a good thing?" Aang asked, crinkling his forehead. He circled around Toph on a spinning air sphere, letting his legs rest._

_Toph shrugged, feeling the odd, airy yet dizzying vibrations from Aang's sphere, indicating where he was standing…or spinning._

"_Yeah. But did you ever think about what to do after the war?" Toph asked, pausing slightly to catch her breath. The music had slowed, switching into a more…romantic note. Aang stopped as well, standing in front of Toph._

_Aang never really thought about post-war things… Sometimes he had doubted that Ozai would be defeated. But now that it was over…_

"_You know what… I really don't know…" Aang mumbled, scratching his head. "I never thought about it. But I would really like to travel. And traveling would probably help Zuko with the whole…peace between nations thing. But everyone else thought that they had traveled a lot, and wanted some good, home time, if you know what I mean."_

_Toph guffawed. "HA! Domestics…" she said, shaking her head. "Yeah… Even Suki told me that she wanted to go back to training with the Kyoshi Warriors and stuff. Of course Snoozles is going to want to stay with her and stuff. If you ask me, I'd rather see…or feel the whole world! It's so much more exciting!"_

_The Avatar smiled. "Maybe you could join me and Appa. It'll be fun. Traveling."_

_Toph nodded excitedly, and smiled when she realized that Aang had said 'join me and Appa'._

_Aang then took Toph's hands in his, much to her surprise. But she didn't withdraw, as they started to slow dance._

"_What about Katara?" Aang asked, and Toph felt something drop in her stomach._

_Toph shrugged. "I don't know. Sweetness is probably just another domestic. Maybe she'll help Zuko's uncle with his tea shop in Ba Sing Se or something. She hasn't really said anything in particular. Tell me, how come you're so attached to Madame Fussy Britches herself?"_

_Aang lowered his gaze to the left slightly, smiling sheepishly even though Toph couldn't see._

"_Well… We've traveled together for such a long time now… The friendship just grew, you know? She's pretty and nice…all that stuff…"_

_Toph rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yeah… She sometimes reminds me of my mom. Without the completely and overly protective thing…" she admitted. "Always getting me to be more girly and more 'composed'."_

_Aang laughed. "That's something I'd like to see," he remarked. "But you do look really pretty in a dress, Toph…"_

_Toph's eyes widened at Aang's compliment, and her heart started pounding slightly._

"_T-Thanks… I guess…" she stuttered slightly, as she cleared her throat. "I don't get compliments like that regularly."_

_Aang chuckled and nodded. "Well… You do seem kind of…rough in front of people… But I guess that's just you rebelling and everything. But you're still really nice anyway…"_

_Toph felt a lump form in her throat as she stared blindly. She could feel her cheeks warming a little. Suddenly, she was speechless. It was extremely rare for her to be lost for words. But nobody had ever called her pretty or anything before. She'd never received a decent compliment from any boy, let alone Aang._

_Aang was silent as well. He gazed into Toph's vacant eyes, as if trying to decipher the earthbender. An odd feeling rose in the Avatar's chest._

_Toph actually looked…cute. Even though she was still in her old clothes and was covered from head to toe in some form of dirt, or as she liked to call it 'a healthy coating of Earth'._

_Toph never cared about her appearances, since she was blind. She couldn't care about appearances, whether it be her own or others. But sometimes she actually wanted to know what her friends looked like… What her family looked like…instead of having blank slates in her mind or thousands of faces in her imagination._

_The two danced in silence, with only the sounds of people and music around them. Words were forgotten and unspoken. But for some reason, it wasn't awkward. Toph enjoyed the Avatar's company, and he was growing fond of the little master earthbender._

_Suddenly, Toph felt Aang's heartbeats race. As well as her own. With each passing minute, their heart rates doubled. It felt almost synchronized, somehow._

_She then heard two familiar heartbeats that were pounding and racing faster than lightning._

_Katara? Zuko?_

"_Well!" she said quickly, trying to come up with words to say that actually made any sort of sense. "T-Thanks…for the dance… I mean…"_

"_You're welcome?" Aang replied, but it sounded more like a question that an actual response. "Hey, want to go watch some more performances?"_

_Toph shrugged, as she felt her blood rush through her heatedly. "Sure… Why not…"_

* * *

"After that, we just watched all these weird actors and dancers. Judging from their vibrations, they were pretty good..." Toph said, finishing. "We went searching for Snoozles and Suki."

"Whoa…" Katara breathed, as she stared at the sheepish earthbender. Toph squirmed in her seat, feeling blood rushing up to her face again. Her cheeks started to redden quickly, much to Katara's delight.

"Whoa is right, Sugar Queen…" Toph mumbled. "But you can rest easy. Aang never mentioned you at all after that. We just watched shows and stuff… Talking wasn't really needed. Then we met up with Suki and your brother. But we only talked to Suki. Snoozles was too busy munching on serious chow. Then I think Suki told you about Sparky's interrogation... I came back with Sokka. Twinkle Toes wanted to take a night-flight with Appa and Momo..."

Katara chuckled, trying to forget that Suki came to her about Zuko, but then she folded her arms across her chest. "Aang never mentioned me? Wow. That actually stung, Toph," she then pouted slightly, before grinning.

"SO?" Toph bellowed, waving her arms in the air. "You were too busy smooching Sparky!"

Katara flushed, remembering the kiss, and she pressed her fingers to her lips, recalling how wonderful it had felt… Until something clicked in her head.

"Toph? Do you like Aang?" she asked immediately. The second she saw Toph flinch and her face turn beet red, she had her answer.

"NO!" Toph snorted, spluttering. "P-Please! He likes demure chicks like you. All good manners and crap."

Katara raised an eyebrow at Toph and grinned slyly.

"Ah, but he asked you to join him to go traveling around the world with Appa…" she said. "And you agreed…"

This made Toph blush even redder. At one point, Katara thought her face might explode with all that blood.

"That doesn't say anything!" Toph snapped fiercely.

"My, my… getting defensive are we?" Katara asked, happy that Toph has finally taken an actual liking to someone. Even though it was Aang…

_Actual liking to someone…_

"I need some air!" Toph exclaimed, throwing her hands up as she approached Katara's room door. But she stopped short to turn to Katara. "You coming or going?"

"I need to wash up. I'll see you guys later…" she told the younger girl, before grabbing a clean towel.

When Toph had left, Katara drew her bath while thinking about…

An actual liking to someone.

The image of Zuko and their recent 'moments' together barged into her mind without knocking, much like Toph. She knew she held affectionate feelings for him. But the thought of getting hurt, getting betrayed…all over again scared her. Even if Zuko was replaced with Aang, she would still be just as afraid. Just as warped.

"Katara. You are a coward," she muttered to herself before stepping into the warm, soapy bath water. It relaxed her tense muscles and the scent of the soaps calmed her.

Katara sighed happily while resting her head against the edge of the bathtub, just immersing herself in the water. But the way her element felt against her skin...it was so soothing. She then sucked in two lungs full of air before closing her eyes and letting herself give in completely to water, submerging herself into her own little ocean of thoughts.

* * *

"_No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"_

"_Oh-I'll show you lightning!"_

_Azula started performing circular actions with her arms, executing lightning. Zuko was actually impressed by the way his sister managed to generate it with such ease, despite her shaking mental stability. The blue lightning crackled and danced around her slim figure, illuminating and shadowing her. The neon blue of it made her crazed gaze appear more wild and insane. The lightning obeyed each and every one of her silent commands, her every move. The way it surged through her and her fingers was almost…mesmerizing._

_He watched intently when she paused, her hands close to her chest, the lightning flaring around her dangerously. Her eyes were hard and cold as she thought._

_Zuko wondered why she was taking time to strike. She was always the one with immediate action. He was ready to redirect it. Ready to shoot her back down and defeat his sister. No. Azula was never his sister. Azula always lies…_

_A kind of fear crept up his spine when he saw a sinister glint in her eyes, a sly and evil grin plastered on her angered face._

_Before he knew it, her left arm extended out swiftly, letting the lightning flow through her flawlessly. It shot through her, into the air, trailing a perfect line._

_But the lightning somehow wasn't aimed at him. He turned to his right, seeing Katara standing further behind him._

_The lightning was aimed at her._

_No… Not her… She can't die… Not because of me… Not because of Azula… I can't watch her die. I can't let her… NO…_

"_NO!"_

_The word escaped him, filled with desperation and fear… Fear for her… As he jumped in front of the one thing that he knew could end his life instantly-rather than Katara's… His right arm began to stretch out… He readied himself… He could almost feel the heat of it at his fingertips._

_Until his entire body froze like ice. As if everything inside of him had stopped working. His blood felt cold. It felt unmovable. Everything was held still… He couldn't move. He lost every ability to control his own body, his own limbs. Numbness filled his very self._

_What was going on? Was this how Death felt like?_

_Suddenly, Zuko was being thrown aside like an old doll-flung aside out of Azula's lightning's way. His body hit the hard ground, its strong impact giving him several new pains that throbbed throughout his body. Until finally screeching to a halt._

_The numbness faded quickly, and his blood flowed freely again. Control was his once more, as he looked up from where he had been tossed aside._

_The sound of water filled his ears and the harsh buzzing of lightning. Next came the sharp, immediate sound of water being frozen into ice. He saw a large boulder of ice in front of a running Katara…_

_Azula's lightning stabbed right through the ice boulder, before slamming the water bender into a large pillar. Ice shards fell around him as he heard Katara's body hit the pillar. Electricity surging through her painfully… Before she collapsed onto the ground. Unmoving with remnants of lightning buzzing around her._

_Zuko heard Azula's laughter echo in the air. It was maniacal and crazed. It shattered the atmosphere, filling it with anguish and fury._

_But that wasn't the only thing that shattered. Zuko felt something inside of him die when he saw her unresponsive body. He'd never felt it before. He'd only felt it when he found out that his mother was gone… He felt nothing but pain. Pain and fear… Then anger… Fury… Fire…_

_A scream ripped out of him, taking away all the air in his lungs. It tore at his throat. His voice was dripping with overwhelming emotions…_

"_KATARA!"_

* * *

"GAH!" Zuko gasped, shooting up into a sitting position on his bed. His skin covered with a thin film of perspiration. He clutched at his chest, where his heart was. His dark hair clung against his clammy face as he tried to breathe normally. The fire bender quickly fanned himself with his shirt, peeling it off his dampened skin. From shallow, ragged breaths to more even inhalations and relaxed exhalations. Tears filled his eyes, threatening to spill over. But whenever he blinked, it ran down his face rapidly, each tear followed by another.

"It was just a dream…" he breathed, running his hands through his hair." A bad memory…"

Frustrated, he shot out of his bed and charged straight into the bathroom.

"Just a dream… Just a dream… It's all over…" Zuko murmured to himself, as he attempted to relax in a bath filled with hot water. But it didn't help. Not even a little bit. The steam that wafted off it enveloped him as he concentrated on his breathing.

"Just a dream…"

* * *

Katara walked down a reddened corridor, her eyes fixated on the smooth, polished floors. The weather was fiery and dry, forcing her out of her warmer Water Tribe attire. And the Fire Nation dresses didn't seem to…fit very well. Despite her thin frame, the dresses still clung to her skin tightly with a more skimpy tone to it, leaving little to man's imagination. The only clothes that she saw fit was a loose shirt with princess sleeves and paneled harem pants, all tinted with the usual burgundy colors and gold trimming. The heat of the Nation also forced her to tie her hair up, showing off her mother's bright blue necklace.

The water bender had just left her brother, Suki and Toph in the dining room, who were all busy 'inhaling' the day's breakfast. She left early, wanting to take a walk to clear her head a bit…and maybe practice her water bending.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain stab at her abdomen, where her lightning wound was. Katara sucked in a breath from the pain of it and stumbled about, before finally leaning against a cool wall. Seeing that nobody was around and that it was just a quick emergency, she carefully lifted her shirt, exposing her abdomen that was wrapped in thin bandages that resembled her sarashi bindings. She then carefully undid the bandage wrap, revealing her healing but still slightly raw wound. Popping the cap off her waterskin, she formed her water glove, pressing it gently against the wound.

The familiar, healing blue glow illuminated from the water that coated her hand. It felt cool and soothing against the stinging skin. Slowly, she began to feel the pain melt away… The throbbing raw skin there started to feel more supple and normal again. Katara was so concentrated on healing her wound she didn't even notice the two maids pass by her, eyeing her strangely.

"What're you doing?" An all too familiar voice piped up in front of her suddenly, breaking the silence.

"AH!" Katara gasped, looking up and releasing her shirt. The undid bandage wrap then slunk to the floor as well as the water that she'd bended around her hand. It splashed then pooled on the floor, soaking her sandal-clad feet.

Zuko smirked almost impishly and raised an eyebrow at her. "Is…everything alright?" he asked. He was wearing his imperial robes. Not as ornate as the ones he wore at his coronation…but it still looked quite heavy. Instead of his royal topknot, Zuko had his ink-black hair fall shaggily into his eyes. But even though they were hidden behind his thick locks, Katara could see his hypnotic topaz eyes piercing through them.

"I'm fine!" Katara exclaimed fiercely, as if she was annoyed and slightly embarrassed that he'd caught her healing herself in the middle of his palace corridor. Avoiding his eyes, she then bended the water back into her waterskin and retrieved the bandages, rewrapping them around her wound again. She ignored the way Zuko was watching her.

"Well, I should be going then," Katara finally said, looking up at Zuko sharply, trying to muster her courage since she'd already ran from him. Twice. "Good day. _Your Majesty." _

Zuko frowned at her slightly as she started to walk away. The way she'd call him 'Your Majesty' sounded…almost mocking.

"Katara, wait," Zuko said, grabbing her firmly by the shoulder. She turned and peeled his hand off her shoulder like Mai. A slight frown creased her forehead slightly, which confused the Fire Lord.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked firmly. "You've been running away and avoiding me ever since last night. You're not like this. What's the matter?"

Katara's frown softened, but she immediately turned away, staring at a slightly cracked wall that had a bit of paint scraped off.

"I'm fine," she bluffed. "I just have to deal with things of my own…" She then turned back and faced Zuko, hiding her nervousness with a mask totally void of emotion that somehow resembled Mai.

Zuko then rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're a terrible liar, Katara… I know you better than that," he said mockingly, tilting his head to the side. "Tell me, why're you being like this. Was it because of last night?"

Knowing that she couldn't just keep on running away, Katara sucked in a deep breath and decided to just…let go.

"Of course it is!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air exasperatedly. "What do you think? You totally caught me off guard, Zuko! Do you have any idea how shocking it was? It was just so…sudden! Wha-What were you thinking?" She then crossed her arms across her chest, her lean arm muscles flexing slightly.

Zuko felt acid churning in his stomach painfully, knowing that he'd have to face all of it sooner or later. But he had hoped it would be easier than he had thought.

"Look, I'm really sorry for being so…abrupt…" he said calmly, watching as her ocean-like eyes turned into solid ice. "It was very impulsive. I totally understand if you hate me for it or whatever. But that's just me. I guess."

Katara sighed and dropped her arms to her sides, as well as her gaze. She then looked up at Zuko again, with an expression he failed to decipher.

"I don't hate you…" she said softly, the harshness in her tone melting away. "It just makes me a bit edgy, that's all. I'm at a point where my feelings are torn, if you know what I mean."

"What feelings?" Zuko asked. He then regretted what he said slightly, thinking that maybe Katara could've taken it the wrong way and would accuse him of thinking that she was unfeeling.

Katara raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he was accusing her of being incapable of having feelings. But she brushed it off, assuming that maybe he was implying about romantically involved emotions.

"I _do_ care about you," she finally admitted. "A lot. But there are other…things complicating it…"

Zuko scoffed slightly. "You mean Aang?"

Katara nodded stiffly.

"I know that he holds affections for you," he said, trying to retain his calmness. But his muscles grew tense, and he silently thanked the Spirits that Katara wouldn't be able to see his discomfort through his multilayered robes. "But must he come in between us like this? I know you care for me the same way I do for you. Why can't you just accept it?"

"Because!" Katara burst out, not knowing what else to say. Zuko was right. But she hated to admit it.

The Fire Lord raised an eyebrow, waiting for Katara to continue. But she just stood there, her hands moved up to her hips. The pools in her eyes frozen solid. Her lips were parted as if she was about to speak, but no words came out.

"Why?" he pressed, inching closer to her. The second he did that, Katara took a big step back quickly. Her body slanted slightly to the back, as if she was about to run away again.

But Zuko didn't want to take any chances of that happening. He wasn't about to be left on the spot again thrice.

Without a second thought, he swiftly moved around Katara until he cornered her. His hands quickly slammed the wall on Katara's sides, blocking her. Zuko then inched closer, until Katara's back was pressed against the wall.

Katara's eyes widened at Zuko's sudden action. A part of her was frightened, but another part of her felt…excited. Exhilarated. It was if she wanted his closeness. His feverish heat emanating from his body, his hot scent sending chills down her spine… The way he was looking at her was hard and unreadable. A face carved from stone. His eyes fiery, vacant and unbelievably intense. It was as if he was hypnotizing her, boring and piercing deep into her soul.

"Why did you save me?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous. It sliced the air smoothly like a katana sword.

"What?" Katara whispered as Zuko watched her ice-like eyes slowly melting back to their ocean outlook.

Zuko then gingerly placed his left hand on her abdomen, where her wound was. His hot touch made Katara shiver, but she restrained herself, trying to appear stoic like Mai.

"The Agni Kai. Azula's lightning. You threw me aside to save me. Why?" he asked sharply.

Katara swallowed hard, trying to arrange the words in her head so that she could answer with _some_ sense.

"You…You couldn't die…" she said softly, recalling that day. The pain of it came rushing back, the memories swimming in her head. She could almost see the scene all over again… "You were going to be Fire Lord… Your life was far more valuable than mine… The Fire Nation needed a ruler…"

Zuko's jaw clenched tightly, and he felt a small pang in his heart.

"That's it? My supposed royal life was too precious? To the Nation? Only?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, but kept his eyes cold and hard.

Katara nodded slowly, trying to push that thought aside. She was right to blood bend him away. He couldn't just die in front of her eyes like that. The thought of him dying sent painful needles jabbing into her from all directions.

"You're the only heir worthy," she said, her voice more confident. She pushed the thought of the probability of him dying aside, not wanting to dwell on that thought. "Ozai and Azula couldn't make more people suffer under their reign. Only you could make things right…"

Zuko frowned. "That's why you saved me? So that this Nation wouldn't crumble without a ruler? Is that all? Just that? You didn't do it because you cared? The worth of my life was just for the Fire Nation? Is that it? What if I could've redirected it?" he snapped.

The questions drowned Katara. He was trying to get her to pour out her feelings she knew that. But she restrained, as he kept pressing on it. Her heart ached with each word.

It wasn't just for the kingdom. It wasn't just because he was all Iroh had. She _did_ care about him. Enough to risk her life for. But it would seem selfish if it was just that personal reason.

"Why're you so curious?" she snapped back. "You were to be Fire Lord. Why did you stupidly jump in front of that lightning bolt? What was that for? You have responsibilities to this Nation! To all the others! Your uncle! Why save _my_ life?"

Suddenly all form of color drained from Zuko's face, leaving him paler than ever. His glare softened and he took in a sharp breath through his nose.

His reaction made Katara regret her words. She didn't mean to bring that issue up. But everything seemed so…tense at that moment. She thought she might freak out if nothing else was said.

"You don't understand, do you?" he whispered, frowning again. "You have a brother and a father who loves you. Friends who adore you. People who care for you and have promised to take care of you. Can you imagine what they would have to go through if you died under my watch? Can you make them suffer like that? Sokka wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Your father would be devastated. He lost his wife. Sokka lost his mother. Do you think they'd be able to lose their only daughter and sister?"

Katara bit her lower lip. Knowing Sokka, he would just blame himself for letting her go with Zuko. And Zuko was right… She had family and friends to go back to. She opened her mouth to speak, but Zuko cut her off.

"My mother is gone, Katara…" Zuko continued, his voice starting to crack. "I don't know where she is. Whether she's alive or not I don't know. My father is no father to me. Azula isn't my sister anymore either. Besides the kingdom, what else do I have?"

"You have us," Katara immediately said. "You have your uncle Iroh. You have friends. You have… Mai. Not to mention that you're Fire Lord now, Zuko. Only you and Aang can help bring peace back between the four Nations. Your responsibilities here are too great. Compared to my life, yours is more important."

"How can you say that…" he replied, sadness dripping in Zuko's voice. "Do you know why I tried to save you? Not only do you have people who love you to go back to… I couldn't just let you die! I couldn't lose you! Especially to Azula! Don't you have the slightest idea of how much I care about you? You have no clue about how it was like when you were dying in my arms that day. I could feel you slipping away, leaving me. I didn't know what to do at that time. I didn't know how to save you. You forgot that I chose you to come with me. If I lost you that day…" Zuko trailed off, suddenly unable to get anymore words out. He then squeezed his eyes shut, and released a deep sigh.

When Zuko reopened his eyes, Katara could see tears in his eyes being held back. It made his golden eyes shiny and reflective. Almost like liquid gold pools.

Subconsciously, she reached up with her right hand and placed it on his scar, gently feeling the rough skin there. Zuko removed his left hand from her abdomen and held her hand. But she didn't pull away or flinch, instead she just looked into his eyes and saw the questions swimming in them.

She was about to speak until suddenly Zuko's lips crashed against hers fiercely. Her eyes widened with shock. Zuko's eyes were tightly shut again, and the tears that he'd held back ran down his face.

Zuko couldn't take it any longer; he thought he might just go insane if they'd just drag this out any longer. Toleration and resistance was beyond his control at that moment. Futile. He deeply inhaled her naturally frosty, rain scent, fizzing at his burning heat. Even though he knew his tears had started running down his face, he didn't care. The teardrops felt just as hot as his inner fire. Zuko sought relief from the constant inferno, the state of white heat that was his very own being… The way his heart galloped was loud and resounding, and he was certain that Katara could either hear it or feel it.

This was the second time Zuko had kissed her. But this time it was fiercer, more desperate. The fervor of it blazed torridly. Katara's eyes closed drowsily, and she felt her knees buckling. To avoid crashing onto the floor like an idiot, her arms quickly made their way up around his neck, holding herself up. Electricity surged through her entire body passionately, but less deathly than Azula's lightning. Katara could feel Zuko's hot tears against their lips and her cheek, and a million thoughts strayed into her head, filling it up to the brim.

_I shouldn't be doing this…_ Katara thought dizzily, feeling Zuko's lips move against hers. They felt like the soft petals of fire lilies. Taking in a sharp breath through her nose, his spicy-smoky scent smothered her, making her head spin. Her fingers gradually started entwining themselves around his dark hair that felt softer than she'd expected. Slowly, she felt his mouth open against hers and she felt herself letting him in. Her entire body nearly went up in flames when she could taste him on her tongue. Like…hot yet smoky sweet spices… Cinnamon… It made her mouth tingle with all the new, delicious sensations.

Katara tasted like Moon peaches. Sweet and delicious… It tantalized Zuko greatly, neutralizing the flaming heat in him. He then let his body close in on her, gently pressing himself against her soft body, with the wall supporting her. Even through her clothes, he could still feel her wintry temperature, giving him goosebumps and chills. His hands then made their way up to her hair, which had been tied into a loose bun. Pulling out and dropping one particular pin, he made Katara's rich brown hair cascade down her back. He then fingered her soft, silky locks. Every now and then he would tug on her hair lightly while deepening their kiss.

What seemed like such a short time for the both of them, Zuko slowly pulled back. His eyes opened idly, and found himself gazing into Katara's half-opened pools. Her lips were still close to his, just brushing gently against them. Both of them were breathing shallow, quick breaths. Zuko then took in a deep inhalation, drinking in her addicting aroma.

"You're insane…" Katara whispered breathlessly against his mouth. Her breath felt cool against his warming skin. She then unwound her arms from his neck and placed them against his chest, feeling the multilayered robes. Zuko moved his hands to hold her hers.

"About you maybe," he said huskily. "Can't you take a chance with us? Why must we stay in the dark because of one person? It's not like we're already in a relationship with other people… There's nothing wrong with being together."

Katara sighed. "What about you and Mai? I know she loves you… Don't deny it."

Zuko then shrugged, a small smile appearing on his alabaster face. "She understands… We talked last night…"

It surprised Katara that Mai of all people had understood. She'd expected the indifferent knife-thrower to throw a raging fit. A tiny part of her worried that she might assassinate her in her sleep.

"But I can't just keep leading Aang on like this… He tried to tell me how he felt last night… He almost did too," Katara replied instead, pulling her hands back, but Zuko kept them firmly against his chest. "He should know, at least. But I really don't want to hurt him… That and the fact of not knowing what's going to happen scares me, Zuko."

The young Fire Lord nodded slowly, understanding. The Avatar's affections for Katara weren't exactly inconspicuous. It was only right to have Katara talk to Aang first, instead of going behind his back.

"Then we'll be scared together then, if it helps… I promise I won't hurt you...or betray you again... You have my word as a person and Fire Lord," he answered, his right hand then reached up to softly caress her cheek. Zuko then felt a small tinge of satisfaction when Katara gasped slightly at his touch.

Katara then raised an eyebrow skeptically, scanning Zuko's eyes for a sign of honesty and sincerity. Somehow she felt that she could trust him fully. It was as if there was a sense of security that wrapped around it.

"I trust you…" she said finally, dropping her gaze for a while, before resuming their intense eye contact. "But I'll need time…to break it to Aang…"

Zuko nodded. "I understand," he said gently, and gave her a crooked smile. "Just don't make me wait too long."

Katara chuckled and rolled her eyes. Before any of them could say anything, Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist and rested the side of her head against his padded chest. She absorbed the comfortable warmth from his body as a smile melted onto her lips easily.

Zuko couldn't help but grin stupidly when Katara hugged him. He then instinctively wrapped his long arms around her, his chin on her head. The way she fit in his arms just felt so right… It was as if that space was meant to be filled by her.

"Thank you…" she said softly. "You know very well how I feel about you, Zuko."

"I do now," Zuko replied, smirking before placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

**Slightly more heated, slightly more or less fluffy than version 8.1... Well in my opinion at least. I'm really at a loss for words to try and make the chapters not seem so...abrupt or fast-paced. It really is difficult. I'm too used to writing over 20 pages for one measly chapter. If I ended up writing 20+ pages for 1 chapter... Whoah... Ya'll gonna take a _LONG _time to finish...**

**Oh well. Hope ya'll at least enjoyed this chapter! If you find the characters slightly OOC, do pardon me. I have already stated in the 1st Chapter that I haven't seen this series since...2008. Or was it 2007? Let's just say it was really long time ago, savvy? **

**Oh and do drop in the reviews whether you prefer for me to continue chapter 9 following the Chapter 8.1 or 8.2. Because both of them have slightly different Zutara scenes and may have different follow-ups. So I need some help in that section. **

**Reviews/feedbacks/constructive criticism are more than welcome! Flamers will be out-flamed for I am a slight pyromaniac. And a general maniac at the same time. :)**

**Cheers~**

**~J.L**


	9. Confrontation

**Note: Wow seems like most of ya'll prefer Chapter 8.2 more eh? 8.2 actually cuts the FF at least by one chapter short because Zutara had their **_**'Why save my life'**_** confrontation. This pretty much explains how 8 and 8.2 are different. Anyways, Chapter 8.2 wins so Chapter 9 will continue from there onwards. Hmm… maybe I should stick to my original ideas more often… *smirks***

**And I do apologize to those who voted for Chapter 8.1. I'm so sorry if you wanted to continue from there but…fair is fair. 8.2 got more votes. **

**Ah, I realized both Chapters 8 have seemed very… Korean drama-ish. If you've watched those Korean Dramas involving forbidden love and whatnot, you'll see my point. The whole scene has that 'vibe', no? Well… I have been watching some dramas lately… *avoids the glares of people who expected me to write day and night like a working horse* Hey I need some rest time too ya know! I'm getting arthritis in my fingers! (Not really…) **

**In here Aang gets more screen/page time. A splash of Taang here. Not as much Zutara as the other chapters but they **_**are**_** the main focus. Sort of. Katara would probably get more screen time here than Zuko. He's Fire Lord… probably hiding behind all of those endless meetings about peace treaties and whatnot (dodges incoming fireball). What is he supposed to do anyway? Do clarify a little for me if you're totally informative on ATLA. The Avatarwiki thing ain't really helping... *scowls* But if you can, PM me the details, yeah? (dodges a stream of fire)**

**After this FF is finished, I've got an idea for another ATLA: ZUTARA FF. Title will be revealed at the end of this FF so definitely look out for it if you're interested! Was thinking of writing a Taang FF but we shall see…eh? **

**Now…without further ado… Presenting…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: CONFRONTATION**

Aang yawned sleepily as he rubbed his eyes, waking up to a breathtaking scenery of the day's sunrise. Momo then flew over to him, perching on his shoulder while nibbling on paws full of leechi nuts contently. The two sat nestled on Appa's fluffy tail.

"Hmm… Must've fallen asleep during the night flight…" he muttered to himself, seeing that his sky-bison had landed on a large, grassy cliff that overlooked the eastern horizon. The 114 year old boy then stood up, stretching and yawning with some exaggeration. His limbs felt like jelly after the stretches, as if the tendons had snapped or something.

"The war's finally over…" the Avatar sighed happily at his two furry companions. But Momo and Appa only replied him with animalistic screeches and groans. He then felt his stomach growl like thunder, indicating his hunger. Still feeling out of bodily balance from his sleep, he simply took two leechi nuts from Momo's fully stocked paws. The lemur-bat then stared at the Avatar, then at his paws, then back at the Avatar.

"What?" Aang mumbled at his furry friend, munching on the fruit. But Momo simply stared at Aang with his large green eyes, as if he was saying _'That was mine!'._

Aang and his two friends then simply sat in silence while eating 'breakfast', watching the morning. They weren't very far from the Palace, just right outside of town, nearing the hills and forests. Mostly greenery and Toph's precious rocks surrounded them.

Knowing that his friends would probably worry about him since he'd been out for a whole night, Aang quickly hopped onto Appa's saddle after his quick breakfast, with Momo following after him. The boy yawned loudly before grabbing onto the reins.

"Yip, yip!" he called, before Appa swooped up into the air, with Aang guiding him back to the Fire Nation Palace.

* * *

"Where did Aang go last night? He still isn't back yet..." Katara asked her brother, as they sat in the courtyard with Sokka and Suki, watching Toph practice earthbending. The few tremors that she'd created managed to panic some of the maids of the Palace, sometimes creating a bit of chaos. But the Blind Bandit simply waved them off, often muttering 'chicken' under her breath.

Sokka shrugged as he fanned himself with Suki's metal fan, almost dramatically. "He'll be alright. He's got Appa. Maybe he just took a small detour or something… It's post war, sis, can't a guy have some time to himself?" That earned him a skeptical glare from Katara.

"Hey Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled at Katara, who nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden outburst. "Spar with me! It's boring without an opponent here! Let's have some bending duel action!"

Katara nodded enthusiastically and quickly got up, wanting a good sparring session lately, but Sokka started scrambling after her.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he exclaimed. "Why don't I spar with you? I'm just as good a fighter as anyone here!" Sokka then started throwing air punches and executing circular movements that resembled the bending arts with Suki's fan. But in the end he just managed to whack himself in the head with the fan.

Toph then dropped a levitating rock that she had been bending, the large rock slammed against the ground, nearly making the ground shake crazily again. Her vacant eyes filled with mocking, like she was expressing '_are you serious'?_

"What?" the Water Tribesman asked, as Katara and Suki started to chuckle lightly. "It's true! Come on!"

But the two benders ignored Sokka, and stood on the opposite sides of the courtyard, their fighting stance at the ready. Katara quickly popped the cap off her waterskin, readying herself. She could feel the water in that small container, waiting for her to pull it out.

Within the next few seconds, water and earth clashed violently. Defences and attacks were being thrown all over the palace courtyard. Katara used her trusty water whips that encased her arms to forcefully beat away Toph's incoming rocks. The rocks were easily thrown aside, sometimes nearly smashing into a screaming Sokka. She then performed large but quick, circular patterns with her hands, before thrusting one arm forward, sending a large ribbon of water towards the blind earth bender that was supposed to freeze into a large ice spear. But her attack was easily deflected with a large boulder that Toph managed to create by stomping her bare foot on the ground.

However, Katara didn't falter or pause. Instead, she stretched her arms out to her sides before closing them in, her fingers poised as claws, barely touching each other and manipulating the water to quickly sneak up around Toph, before swiftly encasing her in a large cage of ice. Complete with jail bars.

"WHOO! Way to go sis!" Sokka cheered from the sidelines, thrusting Suki's metal fan in the air while jumping hysterically. Katara didn't let her brother affect her focus, knowing that Toph was one tough opponent. She sometimes wondered if Master Pakku would train her some more...

"You're getting sneaky, Sweetness," Toph mused, before thrusting her arms upward, creating her own cage of Earth, which smashed through the thick ice. With another thrust of her arms, the 'bars' of the cage then shot up into the air like spikes, before hurling them towards Katara. The waterbender quickly made use of the shattered ice, and melted them before quickly throwing her hands upwards in front of her, swiftly creating a thick barrier of ice. Toph's earth spikes were enough to pierce through the ice, but weren't strong enough to totally shatter it. Acting quickly without any hesitation, Katara melted the ice and created her water whips again, deflecting and avoiding Toph's fierce and quick incoming attacks through stomps, thrusts and violent kicks against the ground.

The spar lasted longer than Toph had expected, and silently admitted that Madame Fussy Britches had definitely improved her water bending vastly. She was starting to tire slightly at Katara's much fiercer attacks. But her rebellious nature didn't let her back down, and managed to stomp her way to executing more attacks. Contributing to her her frustration, Katara had successfully dodged or deflected each and every one of them.

"WATER TRIBE PRIDE!" Sokka whooped excitedly, much to Katara's annoyance since it was quite distracting. The water bender stood in a pool of water, her mind darting from one thought to the other. She then quickly bended the water from her forehead sweat and encased them around her fingers, creating ice claws like Hama had once shown her. As Toph was trying to bend a much larger rock to hurl at her, she quickly flung the claws at the earth bender like Mai. But with the rock in the way, Katara bended the claws to go around the rock by creating wave-like patterns with her hands, the ice claws shot through Toph's sleeves and pinning her against a pillar, lifting the earth bender off the ground.

For the finishing touches, Katara swiftly bent down and with a large, sweeping movement with her arms, managed to bend the water up towards Toph like a wave. But Toph quickly dug her fingers into the stony pillar, creating two 'living' stone columns to shoot out on her sides from the column, stopping the water and started to lunge towards the water bender. Katara then spread her arms out quickly before thrusting her arms forward. The water that she'd been manipulating quickly went around the columns and splashed against Toph, freezing her to the spot. But as she did that, the Toph's stone column hit into her, knocking her to the ground. By then, Toph had been completely frozen to the pillar except for her head. Her limbs totally restricted to movement, even her head since the ice had went up to her neck.

Katara groaned painfully when Toph's stone columns hit her. Even though they were quite small, they'd hit her wound. She then tried to get up from the floor, but suddenly a sharp, throbbing pain shot into her. Katara let out a yell and crashed onto the ground again, her arm wound around her stomach.

"KATARA!" Sokka and Suki both yelled, running towards her. But Katara didn't take notice of them, instead she looked towards Toph who was still frozen against the pillar. The earthbender grunted, trying to move her restricted limbs. Katara then held her hand up, before forcefully pushing her hand down. As she did so, the ice that held Toph immediately melted onto the floor, creating a pool. The earthbender quickly created a stone column for her to stand on, before hopping onto the floors. Once she managed to 'see', she could feel that Katara had been hurt.

"Is everything alright?" Suki asked Katara, who winced as her wound throbbed sharply.

"Katara, say something! Do you need anything?" Sokka asked as Toph ran towards them. She then crouched down next to Katara, her eyes wide.

"Oh man, I totally forgot!" Toph exclaimed, her vacant eyes facing Katara. "I'm sorry, Katara!"

Katara managed a forced smile and waved her off with one hand, the other holding up her shirt to reveal her bandages. "It's alright…" she heaved slightly. "Nothing a healing session can't fix. Plus I managed to freeze you up there right?"

Toph snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Whatever. You're just getting quicker and sneakier… Don't train with Master Pakku so much. Next thing you'll know you'll be beating me in arenas…"

Katara grinned at the thought of that. A tiny sense of pride bubbling inside of her. But then she planted her focus on her wound. Suki then helped her to undo the bandage, while Sokka ran off to get some water and fresh bandage wraps. Toph, on the other hand, was too busy thinking about how to sneak up more quietly through earthbending.

Once Katara and Suki had finished unrolling the bandage, Katara winced as she saw that her wound had become rawer and redder, to the point where she thought it might bleed. She quickly swept up the water from the floor, creating her water glove. She then gingerly placed it over her wound and concentrated hard, as Suki helped hold her up a little. Suki watched and Toph felt as Katara's water glove began to glow a soft blue, and the waterbender could feel the cool water soothing the wounded skin there. Slowly beginning the healing process.

"Katara? What happened?" a voice suddenly piped up. As if they were all in sync, the three girls' head immediately snapped up and turned to face the voice. They then saw Aang hop off Appa who was still flying in midair. The Avatar then landed on the floor with a soft, air-assisted thud, before running towards them. Appa quickly followed, landing on the ground gently with a soft roar.

"Aang!" Toph exclaimed, and Katara tried to contain her smirk when she saw the blind girl's cheeks turn pink slightly, her milky eyes wider than before. "Where have you been Twinkle Toes? And Sugar Queen here's fine… Just a little sparring casualty…"

Aang then placed his small hand on Katara's left shoulder, causing her to flinch slightly. But luckily she didn't get distracted from her healing. When she turned slightly to face him, he had a wide but concerned smile on his child-like face. Something inside of her stung a little. How was she going to tell him about…

"Zuko!" Suki gasped, her brown eyes wide, looking up. Katara immediately felt something lodge in her throat, and she knew that Toph felt her heartbeat race instantly.

"What's happening here?" Zuko asked, his eyes wide. "I saw Sokka running all over the place panicking…" He then looked past Suki and saw Katara, her glowing blue hand on her wound. Aang by her side.

Immediately, the Fire Lord bent down, ignoring his long robes that restricted free movement.

"Katara, are you alright?" he asked hurriedly, placing a hand on Katara's arm. Zuko had come down after seeing Sokka. He was just finishing up a meeting until the Water Tribesman had run past him, muttering 'water...bandages…' all the way. When he'd come down to the courtyard, he saw a small huddle that turned out to be his friends. All unmoving, with Appa resting beside them.

"Zuko I'm fine," Katara snapped, her cheeks flushing slightly. She then looked up and stared at her friends. "I'm fine you guys, really! You don't need to be so worried! It's a small matter! I can totally handle this! What's with all the hovering?"

"Katara! I got the water!" Sokka suddenly yelled, approaching them ungracefully with panicking feet. He had a large bowl of water in his hands and a roll of new bandages tucked in his belt. The way he ran caused the water in the bowl to splash about, spilling some of the contents. Katara's free hand slapped her forehead, a groan escaping her lips. She then let the water around her hand evaporate into the air, even though her wound wasn't fully healed yet. The blue-eyed girl then looked at her friends coldly who were still eyeing her with almost possessive concern, but she tried to contain herself.

"I'm fine…" she said, enunciating her words. "I just need some time to recuperate. You guys don't need to…pity me or whatever. I'll be alright. I'm still kicking and freezing earthbenders to pillars."

Toph snorted, and blew a piece of her fringe off her forehead, still slightly stung by her sudden defeat. She then stood up with a grunt.

"Sweetness here's right," she said. "Ya'll hang on her like she's totally helpless. Give the lady some room, will ya?"

Everybody stared at the young earthbender, and immediately stood up. Aang then gently helped Katara stand, her face crumpled into a mask of discomfort. Zuko stiffened as Katara held onto the Avatar for support.

"You guys…" the Fire Lord finally spoke. "Do you mind? I'd like to have a word with Katara…"

The small group exchanged odd glances, before looking at Katara, who just shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Of course," Suki immediately said, and quickly dragged Sokka off by the arm. "Come on…"

Toph simply nodded and turned to leave, but she stopped short and shot Katara a small smirk, before taking her leave.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Aang asked Katara, his eyes wide with worry. His hands were still holding her arms, worried that if he let go, she might fall like a little doll.

"I'm fine!" Katara said for the fourth time, smiling at him. "Don't worry about me. _His Majesty_ wants a word. I'll be alright, Aang. I'm glad you're back. We were so worried…"

Aang smiled back bashfully, his cheeks staining pink. He then nodded and turned to face Zuko, who had a totally straight façade.

"See you guys then," Aang quipped, before leading Appa and Momo away.

Once they were completely alone, Katara slowly bent down to sit on the floor. She then bended the water that Sokka had brought and placed it over her wound again, resuming her healing session. All the while she avoided Zuko's eyes. The way the cooling water felt against her wound felt really good and comforting.

The firebender sighed heavily, and crouched down next to her.

"Katara… Is everything alright? How did you get hurt?" he asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine. I just sparred with Toph. The rock column hit the wrong spot I guess. I wasn't fast enough," Katara said plainly, meeting his eyes before cracking a small smile. "I'll be alright." She then looked down to focus on her healing. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when she felt the pain of the wound slowly leave her. Instead of feeling raw, thinned skin, she started to feel as if the wound there was recreating a new skin. She wondered how long it would take for it to completely heal.

Zuko sighed again. "Katara, you shouldn't push yourself into duelling so quickly. You're not healed completely yet. What if something happened to you? Something...fatal?"

The waterbender met his eyes and held his warm hand with her free hand.

"Zuko," she said firmly. "I will be fine. This little thing isn't going to take me down. It hurts sometimes but I'll be okay. Don't worry about me so much. You've got bigger things to worry about. Your people for example. After a few healing sessions I can spar with you until you land on your royal butt. I'm going to talk to Aang later. Just do what you must as Fire Lord, alright? And I'm no helpless little girl. I can take care of myself!"

Zuko smirked, nodding and quickly planted a brief kiss on Katara' forehead. He then playfully ruffled her hair, as if she was a little girl. Katara then glared at him and waved him off, flapping her hand at him as she healed her wound.

"Now shoo," Katara said, trying not to grin. "I think I got embarrassed and hovered over enough for one morning…"

The Fire Lord nodded and stood up, dusting his robes.

"I'll see you later, then," he said to her, smiling before taking his leave, looking back just after a few strides.

* * *

After Katara finished her healing session, she wrapped the new bandages around her wound. Being the obedient, motherly figure, she picked up the old bandages and the bowl Sokka had brought. With a mere flick of her wrist, some of the water that had spilt on the floor quickly evaporated into the hot, dry air.

* * *

"Oh, miss, allow me…" A servant girl said to Katara, who was approaching her in the opposite direction of a foyer. Katara was on her way to put away the bowl and discard the bandages, but she got a little confused along the way, not knowing where to go. The servant girl that stood in front of her then had light auburn hair, with almond-shaped black eyes. She then gingerly took the bowl from Katara, but the waterbender refused to let go.

"It's alright. Just tell me where to put these," Katara told her.

But the servant girl seemed reluctant. "Oh no, Master Katara… Please, let me. You and your friends have helped end such a terrible war… And put away Lady Azula… I'm honored to be of assistance," she said hurriedly. Her head bowed slightly, making her short hair fall into her face.

Katara was actually quite taken aback that even the Fire Nation palace workers could be so…grateful. Especially to a person who was the opposite of their people. And… Master Katara?

"What's your name?" she asked the servant girl. The girl's head immediately snapped up, her eyes wide. To Katara, she seemed about Azula's age or so.

"Miho, Master Katara. My name is Miho." The servant girl replied.

Katara smiled at the oval-shaped face girl. "Okay. Miho. Why do you call me 'Master' Katara? I'm no man… And I don't think I qualify as a Master yet…"

Miho cracked a small smile, and Katara saw her slim cheeks tint pink, as if she was embarrassed.

"But you helped the Avatar. You were his waterbending mentor…" Miho replied, she then reached out towards the water bowl again. "Let me, Master Katara. It's the least I can do… You're injured, after all…"

Katara then raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

Miho blushed lightly again. "News travels around here like wild fire, Master Katara…" she said. "And…during the war I saw His Majesty carrying you to your room. You were injured by Lady Azula, no? You saved the Fire Lord from Lady Azula's lightning."

For some reason, Katara wasn't surprised that even the maid servants knew about that. Everyone did enjoy a good gossip now and again. Even her.

"Anyway, I thank you and your companions, Master Katara, for helping with the war… And to put an end to the tyrant who once sat on the throne…" Miho continued, holding the water bowl against her stomach, before bowing slightly again. "You've earned great respects from many Fire Nation people. I should take my leave now though…"

Katara bowed back. "Of course, Miho. And please, just call me Katara. All the formality is…quite uncomfortable," she said. Miho then responded with a nod, followed by another bow, before turning around and leaving.

The water bender then went off to search for Aang, determined to get everything sorted out. She gave the palace a good search inside and out, but the Avatar was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go this time?" she asked herself crossly, getting a little frustrated and worried when she'd passed her thirtieth empty room. "Why is this palace so freaking huge anyway?"

* * *

"The Northern Water Tribe is also still quite hostile with us, your Majesty… Ever since the Siege of the North," one of Zuko's advisors, Kahn said, pointing to a blue tinted section on the map. "They might agree to a peace treaty, but you would have to meet with them personally. Especially with a certain Chief Arnook."

Zuko frowned slightly, thinking back to a couple of years back during the Siege of the North. The siege that the former Admiral Zhao had executed. He had to suffer the outcomes of that bastard's doings… The Northern Water Tribe hadn't been much of a target since then. But he couldn't blame them if they still hated the Fire Nation.

"I shall see to that later," Zuko told Kahn, massaging his temples slightly. He'd been in that meeting room in and out for over three hours, discussing peace issues and treaties… As well as consultation of the rebuilding of Ba Sing Se. "You're dismissed…"

Kahn bowed low, his head nearly sweeping the floor, and began to walk out. But he stopped short and turned to Zuko.

"Oh and your Majesty, the former General Iroh is here and requests your presence in his chambers," Kahn told him. "He came not too long ago."

At that, Zuko immediately stood up, nodding Kahn off. He then started collecting his papers and messages from the meeting, scrambling about. He didn't really realize that there was _this_ much to do… All the paperwork…the meetings…the treaties… It was starting to overwhelm the young Fire Lord.

"Snap out of it," he scolded himself into the empty meeting room. "Don't be such a wimp."

As he left the meeting room, Zuko had his arms crowded with papers, scrolls and even more papers. He mentally silently groaned at all the work, wondering how he'd find the time to squeeze everything in. Using his pointed boot, he attempted to close the door behind him.

"Come, let me do it, nephew," Iroh suddenly said, grabbing the doorknob and closing it. Zuko peeked over his pile of papers and saw his stout, smiling uncle, still looking as vibrant as ever despite his age.

"Uncle!" Zuko gasped. "I thought you were waiting for me? Advisor Kahn…" But Iroh quickly cut him off, raising a hand.

"You were taking WAY too long, Zuko," Iroh said finally. "The tea was getting cold! Do you know that tea tastes best in the first brew? One does not simply reheat chilled tea! That would be most ludicrous!"

Zuko couldn't help but roll his eyes and smirk at his tea-loving uncle. He silently knew that if the creator of tea was a woman and alive in this time, his uncle would surely marry her.

"Alright… Let's go then. I've got work to do. Where have you been anyway? I thought you were leaving for Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked, as he started to walk. He kept refusing whenever Iroh held his hands out to help carry the papers that were in his arms. The uncle and nephew then walked through sun-lit corridors, making their way to Zuko's room instead.

"Are you that desperate to get rid of me so soon?" Iroh asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow. "Is it wrong of me to want to spend more time with my Fire Lord nephew and his lovely friends?"

The teenage fire bender smiled. "Of course not, uncle. I just don't want to put off you reopening your tea shop," Zuko replied. "And besides… I might not be able to tend to you so often. With all this work…"

Iroh laughed lowly, his joy rumbling low in his chest. He then patted Zuko lightly on the back. "Ah nephew… How time has molded you wonderfully… Don't worry so much. I have the utmost confidence that you will be an outstanding Fire Lord. I am also very confident that you'll have a lovely Fire Lady that I will adore soon."

Iroh's last sentence made Zuko choke lightly on his own saliva, and stifled a cough. His face quickly reddened, and his jaw clenched.

"UNCLE!" he exclaimed. "I-I'm not ready for that yet! How-How are we discussing this already?"

Zuko's uncle chuckled, quite amused by Zuko's sudden outburst. "Soon, dear nephew. Soon." After that, they simply made their way to Zuko's room in silence.

* * *

"Sokka… Have you seen Aang? I've been looking high and low for him. We need to talk," Katara asked her brother, who was busy practicing his swordplay with a few dummies. As usual, Suki was nearby, watching the Water Tribesman. Apparently they had come back to the courtyard without Toph.

"Nope," Sokka muttered, striking his 'opponent' with his machete. "Suki and I haven't seen him after we left you. He went to take Appa to the old palace stable I guess."

Katara frowned. "Where are these…stables? Do you know?"

* * *

"Come on, Toph! Just one time! Please! It's just once!" Aang pleaded. He was in one of the Royal stables, but the one he was in had been deserted for a long time and had never been touched. Plus it was the only one big and spacious enough to fit Appa in. His knees were on the ground and his hands were clasped together, in front of Toph, who had her arms crossed across her chest.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "I am _not_ going flying around on my own! I prefer having my feet on the ground, where I can _see?_"

When Toph was passing by the old stables, Aang had dragged her in to ask for a favor. The favor was to take Appa flying for a day. Aang had to help Fire Lord with a few issues, and was unable to take Appa out. As the doting sort, he wanted to make sure Appa got his flying time every day instead of being cooped up in the stables. And he didn't want Appa to go alone.

"It's just one time, Toph! One time!" Aang begged, shuffling his knees against the ground. "And you know Appa likes you… He won't be any trouble at all!"

"Why can't Sokka or Suki do it? Or Katara? Or Sparky? They have no problems flying that bison around!" Toph spat, panicking slightly. She really didn't want to fly Appa. Heck, she didn't want to get anywhere close to the sky, where she'd be even more blind than usual.

"Zuko has responsibilities here that I have to help him with," Aang began. "Sokka and Suki are going to go off soon with the Kyoshi Warriors. You know Sokka won't leave her no matter what. And Katara's still wounded… You're totally fine! You don't have any plans or anything… I just need one day! Appa won't be much trouble…"

"_MUCH._ Twinkle Toes, you just said much this time. Just because Appa misses one day of flying doesn't mean he'll lose the ability or something. Maybe you can even get Momo to do it! He won't be alone!" Toph protested.

The second Toph mentioned Momo, the lemur-bat, who had been playing with Appa's tail, suddenly looked up. His green eyes as wide as leechi nuts. Momo then let out what sounded like a terrified screech and quickly flew up to the ceiling, grabbing onto a pillar as if his life depended on it.

"Please, Toph?" Aang pleaded, pouting exaggeratingly. His eyes were wide and pleading, even though Toph couldn't see it. But she could feel his desperation through the earth. "Pretty please? I'll totally make it up to you! Anything at all!"

Toph's heart hammered against her ribs when Aang kept begging. She knew it wouldn't be any danger, just taking a sky-bison flying… But as a blind earthbender, it wasn't exactly the safest or the most comfortable thing to do…

But then again… the way Aang was begging her was…kind of…cute.

_Come on, Toph… It's just one time… Aang's your friend. The war's over. What could happen?_ A small voice in her head encouraged.

_Are you insane? What if you fell off that animal? There's no earth in the air you idiot! Katara can do it! _Another voice argued back.

_Katara's wounded. And it's only for a while. It's not as if Aang's having you fly him the whole day and night. It's not like you have better things to do in the Fire Nation… You're already bored out of your mind..._

"FINE! NOW WILL YOU JUST SHHH! AANG'S IN FRONT OF ME!" Toph suddenly exploded, stomping her right foot hard on the ground. The ground then shook mercilessly at the impact, nearly creating an earthquake, shocking the Avatar. Aang jumped and fell on his behind, his eyes wide at Toph's sudden outburst.

Toph quickly clamped her small hands over her mouth, realizing that she had just shouted out loud at…herself. She felt Aang's heart race out of shock and nervousness. Her cheeks then started to grow hot.

_Look at what you did!_

"Toph? Is everything alright?" Aang asked, standing up. Toph's clouded eyes darted to the left, then the right despite her blindness. She then removed her hands from her mouth and sucked in a deep breath.

"FINE," she exhaled, exasperatedly. "I'll take the fur ball flying… But you owe me Aang! BIG TIME." Toph really couldn't understand why Aang was like this with his furry companion. It was endearing... But a little odd at times.

Aang then jumped high into the air happily, which was exaggerated with his airbending. Once he got down, he wrapped his arms around Toph, pulling her in for a large hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I'll definitely make it up to you afterwards!" he exclaimed gleefully.

Toph's entire body immediately froze up the second Aang hugged her. It was as if she'd been frozen in ice like earlier. But except of cold ice, she felt the warm Avatar against her. The Blind Bandit immediately felt her temperature rise significantly. Her heart thundered madly in her chest, thanking the Spirits silently that Aang couldn't hear them or totally rely on seismic sense like she did.

"Y-You-You're welcome… Twinkle Toes…" Toph stammered, still frozen. Something inside of her admitted that it felt nice when Aang hugged her. She was hardly hugged, except by Sugar Queen. But she hugs _everybody._ As for Aang…

_Why am I feeling like this?_ Toph thought to herself, especially when she and Aang have been standing in that…particular position for quite awhile. _It's Twinkle Toes for crying out loud! He likes little Madame Fussy Britches! Also known as my second mother!_

"Ahem…" someone suddenly coughed. Aang and Toph quickly jumped back in surprise at the sudden break in the silence. When they turned to see who it was, the two immediately turned to the main color of the Fire Nation. Beet red.

"Katara!"

"Sugar Queen!"

Katara raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorframe that was the entrance to the musky stables. She wrinkled her nose, quite taken aback by the…_aroma_ that lingered in the stables. Something inside of her couldn't help but want to smirk when she saw Aang hugging Toph. And the look on Toph's face when she'd interrupted.

"Am I…disturbing something?" she asked, almost coyly. Blue eyes met milky, vacant ones, and Katara quickly pressed her lips together to contain a growing grin.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Toph quickly said, clearing her throat and breathing almost heavily. She then practically stomped over to Katara. "What do you need?"

"Yeah, Katara. What's up?" Aang asked, walking over to the water bender. Katara then felt something fall in her stomach. But she quickly regained composure and turned to Aang.

"I need to talk to you," she said firmly. Aang nodded and smiled widely, creating a small pang in Katara's heart. How was she going to explain things?

"Sure," Aang replied coolly, before stepping out. "I'll wait outside."

Katara then turned to face Toph, a genuine smirk on her face. The earth bender was completely stone faced, just 'looking' around, avoiding Katara's gaze.

"Oh you are _so_ telling me what happened," Katara said, placing her hands on her hips. But Toph waved her off.

"What's it to ya?" she snapped. Toph then stomped out of the stables. But she could feel Katara's eyes trailing after her, she could even feel Katara's curiosity and satisfaction.

Once Toph had passed Aang, she couldn't help but grin as well to herself. Her smile stretched from one ear to the other, and her face felt as hot as that time when Zuko had accidentally burned her feet. Something fluttered in her stomach, making her feel as light as air.

* * *

Katara made a mental note to interrogate Toph later, as she had did with her about Zuko. Maybe get a payback slap out of it as well… She then made her way out of the stables, after greeting Appa and Momo who sat quietly in a large cushion of hay.

"Let's go… We'll talk in your room," Katara told Aang, and they walked back into the Palace quietly.

* * *

"So…what's up?" Aang asked, once they had reached his room. He perched himself on the edge of his bed. Next to his bed was his trusted glider, folded up and leaning against the bed frame. The monk's eyes were wide and he had a cherub-like smile plastered on his face.

Katara quietly closed the door, wondering where to start. But before she could, Aang spoke up.

"Oh, and Katara…" he began, blushing slightly. He then scratched the back of his neck, trying to get the words out. "A-About last night…" But Aang trailed off, his nervousness getting the better of him. The Avatar wanted to kick himself. He could fight off fleets of Fire Nation army soldiers, trick a tyrannous Admiral into burning his own ships…Heck, he even removed the bending of the former Fire Lord Ozai! Why did the small, trivial things in life that usually had something to do with speaking your emotions felt so…nerve-wrecking?

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually…" Katara said quietly, looking down on the floor. She then leaned against a large, wooden cupboard and tucked a piece of hair behind her right ear.

"You do?" Aang asked, his eyes wider than ever. But then he coughed slightly. "Katara… I don't think you'll get what I'm trying to say…"

"I think I do…" Katara murmured, looking at a nervous Aang. He kept squirming in his seat and shifting his weight almost uncomfortably. His cheeks were tinted a dark shade of pink, and his gray-hazel eyes kept avoiding hers. As if he was…afraid.

The Avatar then let out a defeated sigh, and nodded at the water bender, as if he was saying 'go ahead'.

Katara then took in a deep breath, as if she was going to go into monologue, or doing a breathing exercise for firebending. Once she'd exhaled, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I really care about you, Aang…" she began, trying to put words together without stuttering. "I do, but… I love you as I love Sokka. Like a brother. And… Even though we've had our…moments… Like in Omashu, I just don't feel _that_ way towards you."

Katara then snuck a peek at Aang, who just looked at her. Stone faced and silent. Unmoving in his seat. Not a bit of expression cracking through.

Hoping that it was a sign that he wasn't affected, she continued.

"I really hope you understand how I feel… My feelings just…changed, in a way… I really, _really_ care for somebody else… But before _we_ get into anything, I'd like to just…clear things up a bit first…"

"Who is it?" Aang asked, his voice totally calm. Katara looked at Aang in the eye, and hardly saw any form of emotion coming through them. She wondered if he got pointers from Mai.

"It's…Zuko…" Katara said plainly. She then started pacing about in his room nervously. Her chest felt constricted as the anxiety slowly took over. An itchy silence draped over them like a parasite-infested blanket. Plus the heat of the room was starting to get to Katara.

Aang simply stared blankly at Katara, his eyes wider than usual, surprise clear in them. Not knowing what to say, the silence between them got more and more uncomfortable.

"Aang, please say something…" Katara finally said, stopping and looking at Aang. "I-I really am sorry… I just don't think it'll…work out if…we got involved or something… Especially after what you tried to say last night. I thought that I should tell you, you know…because it's just fair. But I hope that…you know, it'll be alright with you…"

The eerie silence then returned. It was so quiet to the point where it was deafening for the two of them.

"You definitely did not know what I wanted to say, Katara…" Aang finally said after what felt like hours of silence. This made Katara's eyebrows shoot up all the way to her hairline, her eyes as large as Momo's. "That wasn't what I wanted to say about last night _at all_."

"It's not?" Katara questioned, nearly choking. Aang shook his head. "Then what is it?"

Aang then hopped off his chair, blushing fiercely as he twiddled with his fingers nervously.

"It's true, Katara… That I tried to…confess a few things last night…" Aang admitted. "But I've come to some sort of realization. I still care for you a lot… Probably more than I should… But…eh…things changed really recently."

Suddenly, a wave of embarrassment washed and crashed over Katara. She felt her entire face burst into flames and she clenched her hands into tight fists, trying to contain herself as Aang continued.

"You're really special to me, Katara… But I actually agree with you a little… I also doubt that we would ever work out, really… And… I am quite shocked and a little bit upset that you…feel that way about Zuko. But I'll try to accept it. I'm glad…you found someone… I really am..."

Katara thought she might faint at that second, just overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions. Relief, hurt, annoyance, irritation, joy, peace, chaos.

The water bender then quickly cleared her throat. "Ahem… So you're not continuing with what you were trying to say last night?"

Aang shook his head and smiled sadly at her. "No… I'm glad that you feel that way as well… I was getting really nervous… And actually I already suspected you and…Zuko… It wasn't like that time with the Ember Island Players play. I kind of thought of it since Zuko kept taking care of you and stuff. And the way he looked at you when you got hurt earlier… And when he wanted to talk to you alone…"

Katara bit her lower lip nervously, and crossed her arms across her chest, trying to relax the constricting feeling there.

"So…" she started to say. Her eyes then darted around the room, before landing back onto the Avatar. "You...changed your mind? We're okay?"

Aang nodded, smiling widely. "We were never _not okay_," he said. He then went up to her and wrapped her in a tight, almost brotherly hug which Katara quickly returned. "I really wish you happiness, Katara…" he quickly whispered into her ear.

Katara didn't really see it coming, but she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Relief then blanketed her comfortably, and all her previous tension melted away. When she and Aang pulled back, she quickly wiped her eyes. A smile curving her lips.

"This was so nerve wrecking!" Aang exclaimed, creating a spinning air sphere and hopping on it, riding it around the room happily. "I thought I was going to burst!"

Katara chuckled nervously. _Well that was a little…disappointing… Since Aang took it so easily… It almost stings… _she thought, expecting Aang to be at least a little jealous. She almost felt…rejected.

"Anyway!" Katara quickly squeaked, shaking her head, dispelling her uncomfortable thoughts. "I…should go now… I…eh…have…plans…and whatnot…"

Aang then shot her a smirk, as if he knew what she was really up to. "Sure," he said. "The Fire Lord's not exactly the most patient person around…"

That comment made the blood in Katara's body fill her face. Too bad she couldn't blood bend herself at that time, so she could stop her blood from coming up to her face so often. She then smiled at Aang.

"Thanks…for understanding…" she said to him, opening the door. The Avatar simply shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"It's not pleasant," he admitted. "But I rather see you happy with someone else than have you be with someone you're not 100% sure about."

Katara rolled her eyes and smirked, immediately thinking of Toph. She then gave him a small wave before walking out the door.

Once Katara had left and was out of earshot, Aang hopped off his air sphere and fell onto his bed with a deep sigh.

"That was awkward…" he muttered to himself, before catching a glimpse of a black haired girl in Earth Kingdom clothes outside his window. Before he knew it, a small smile had crept up on his face and his cheeks suddenly felt warm.

* * *

Katara wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly despite the hot Fire Nation weather. Even though she was relieved that she finally got it off her shoulders and Aang had understood…being the virtuous, innocent one he was… She couldn't help but feel…rejected. Beaten by a blind earthbender who spat, belched and picked her nose _and_ ears. A small voice inside her head wondered if Toph really had anything to do with the Avatar's change of heart.

"That was awkward…" Katara groaned, rubbing her temples as she walked, thinking about where to go next. She just needed to clear her head a bit… Maybe a good session of water bending ought to do the trick…

* * *

"You'll do fine, nephew… Here, have some more tea…" Iroh said to Zuko, handing him a third hot cup of fresh Ginseng tea. The Fire Lord had expressed his worries and stress about all the issues between the Nations and the cities that have been treated unfairly by his father. But thankfully, Iroh had helped with counselling the new Fire Lord on handling such duties. Zuko thought that maybe his uncle as his personal counsellor wouldn't be _so_ bad after all. Now if only he could ease up on the riddles and proverbs...

"So how did things go with Katara?" Iroh asked, after Zuko took a long sip out of his tea. The second Katara's name was uttered, Zuko felt the tea go down the wrong pipe and started coughing violently. He then glared at his uncle, who was slowly sipping his tea calmly, as if he was totally carefree. A grin twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" Zuko asked sharply, raising an eyebrow. He then tried to contain a growing smile as he thought about what had happened just hours ago. Suddenly, the taste of Ginseng Tea was replaced with the recalling of a memorable Moon Peach flavour.

"Exactly what it means, Zuko," Iroh replied simply, wagging his eyebrows and grinning. "Your entire face is strained beyond relief, nephew. Smiling won't hurt."

At that moment, Zuko lost control of his facial muscles and he felt his grin stretch out blissfully. He then relaxed himself and leaned back on the chair he was sitting on.

"It went good, didn't it?" Iroh assumed, happy that his nephew was also happy. Defeated, Zuko simply nodded, but shrugged at the same time.

The young Fire Lord then straightened up. "Well, uncle… If you don't mind… I think I should probably get back to all the paperwork… Thanks…for the tea…" he said, standing up. But Iroh simply rolled his eyes. But the Dragon of the West got up as well, smiling warmly at his nephew. He then placed a large hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Alright. You do what you must," he finally said. "Be happy, Zuko. And don't be afraid to take chances and ask for assistance… Needing help doesn't make you weak. Remember that."

Zuko nodded, and led his uncle out. After that, he went to his desk that was now buried underneath papers and scrolls. He wasn't even sure if he could _see_ the table anymore. Knowing that he had to get back to work, he slumped down into his chair and started pawing through the papers.

As he started reading the messages that officials, governors, advisors and nobles had sent him, Zuko just couldn't help but think about something. Something that had been itching at him since he knew about it.

_'I'm going to talk to Aang later…'_

"I wonder how it went…" Zuko mumbled to himself, before going back to scanning the piece of parchment that was in his hand. But he could feel his ears twitch slightly, as he heard the odd sound of water being sloshed about.

Water. That could only mean…

* * *

**In my opinion, this was quite a boring chapter. (shifts eyes). Feel free to disagree with me. ;)**

**Anyway... Did ya'll expect that reaction/response out of Aang? I just don't see him as the easily insanely jealous type to the point where he might totally break off his friendship with Zuko. He's just too...innocent for that. In a way. :P**

**Major Zutara coming up in the later chapter(s). And a nice serving of Taang will be served as a hefty side dish. I'm not sure how am I going to fit a generous Sukka in the chapters. They always seem so...together. If you know what I mean. Like, they don't really have much conflict... **

**Oh well... :3 Really hope ya'll liked this chapter. Even if it's just like, 10%. Not the most interesting chapter... **

**Ah and the sparring scene between Toph and Katara? I have NO idea how to describe those...er...bending actions so it was definitely a tough one. But I enjoyed it. I had to watch small bits and pieces of the show to get good material. I even had to demonstrate on my own to get the hang of it. You have no idea how weird it felt 'bending' in front of a mirror... Gotta give props for dedication eh? HAH. Imagine...if someone saw me from outside the window, thinking: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GIRL DOING? And making Katara win was made out of sympathy. Personally, I think water bending is really cool and is capable of beating earth bending... But you know, I feel sorry for the girl. Every time I see her bending, it's always...slow. You probably wouldn't get my drift but I said it. **

**:)**

**I'm most likely going to slide in more sparring scenes. Maybe some steamy Zutara? *smirks and grins evilly*. What? Fire + Water = Steam. What were you thinking? O.O**

**Gosh this A/N is getting quite long. Gotta start typing Chapter 10. Whoa.. Double digits. SALUTE!**

**P.S: There will be little waterbending surprise in the next Chapter. I've been wrecking my brain over it and realized that it wasn't included in ATLA! I actually thought it was quite the realization and the trick! Hopefully ya'll will see my 'vision' there. ;) (Hint: Think metalbending) **

**TTFN**

**~J.L**


	10. Duel

**Note: In here there are 2 duels. Or spars… Whichever. One with Sparky and the Blind Bandit, the other with Prince Hotness and Madame Fussy Britches. (If you don't know 'em, I just gave you a valid reason to read this. :) ) So there's more action scenes and stuff. I was really hyped to write this chapter cuz I'll be writing all the bending action and stuff. It does get quite awesome, just imagining what would happen. But it IS really tough because, A) I don't learn the martial arts/tai chi that they use for the bending so fancy or proper names won't be my forte. B) Its hard describing them! Moves and all. And C) describing what their elements are actually doing. And I don't mind simple fire arcs, water jets, streaming, fire rings, pin-wheels, air spheres or rock columns. I mean those weird ass complicated stuff that just pops up. o_o  
**

**Oh well, I'll do the best to my ability eh? Hopefully ya'll can understand and 'visualize' it and whatnot. Ah yes, before I forget, Katara learns two little bending tricks here that I just made up. I don't know if they have it in LoK, so bear with me. It was just something that occurred to me and I think that she should be able to do it in my opinion so I'd appreciate your discretion or silent disagreement. Able for **_**any**_** waterbender for that matter. Hopefully, again, you can understand and see what I'm trying to do here. And if you read this one and think the action is a little slow, try to look at it in a 'watching a show' perspective. Since I have to lay it out in words properly, it may look as if everything's going in slow motion and whatnot. THINK OUTSIDE OF THE TV BOX PEOPLES! Ahem* Moving on… Moving on… **

**Big-ass thanks to everyone who reviewed (yes, even the slightly negative ones it shows you care! *wink), I love the feedback and I do apologize if my updates are getting slower and slower. The chapters are really getting tougher to write. Especially the action scenes. The things I go through to make it work. (Imagine Jenna doing weird-ass bending moves in front of a mirror to make it look legit…)**

**Awkward… *Entire Main Cast of ATLA looking at me strangely... Even Toph...**

**(Pardon the ridiculous Chapter Title. I had no idea what else to call it.)**

* * *

The Royal Gardens was starting to be one of Katara's favorite places in the Fire Nation Palace. Since she and the gang hadn't really thought of what to do after the war, they'd decided to stay on longer with Zuko while Aang helped him with political issues. So she decided to make herself as at home as possible. Even though she hated the roasting temperatures that burned like an ongoing inferno.

The pond in the garden was shallow, but was more than enough to practice her waterbending. It also contained much more water than her waterskin or the water vapours in the air. The feeling of it was freeing and comforting, giving her _something_ to do.

Katara slowly raised her arms upward, creating thin ribbons of water from the pond. She then moved her arms to the left, before motioning them in circular motions clock-wise, bending backwards slightly with the motion. As she did so, the ribbon of water followed her movements, creating a thin ring of water in front of her. The ring was large and levitated above the pond, much to the surprise of the turtleducks swimming there. It spun continuously as she sustained it by holding her right arm up with the palm facing upwards and her left arm down with the palm facing the ground. Katara then placed her hands closer together in front of her, and began creating circular patterns, moving her wrists mostly, her slender body leaning to each move. This made the ring of water ball up into a sphere, without losing a single drop of water. Katara then abruptly raised her arms upward again, before slowly lowering them down. The ball of water then stretched up into a thin sheet of water, before quietly merging with the pond water again.

Satisfied, Katara continued her exercises. This time, she very quickly thrust her arms upward again, raising a large wave from the pond. It frightened a few turtleducks but they quickly calmed down. Her hands shook slightly with all the water, as she lowered her arms gradually to the left, bending her knees slightly. She then turned around to her back 180 degrees, facing empty grass. With a quick sweep of her arms, the water quickly washed over the grass and Katara immediately made claws out of her hands, with the fingertips and palms facing up. The water that had soaked the grass then froze instantly, and sharp ice spears shot up, creating an ice trap.

Suddenly, Katara felt something in the grass that she was standing on. Something odd. Quickly, she melted the ice trap, splashing it back into the pond. But the feeling was still there.

"Hmmm…" Katara mused to herself, as the Fire Nation Sun baked her tan skin. Hesitantly, she started removing her shoes, tossing them aside. She then placed her bare feet against the sun-soaked grass. It was dry, crackly. Withered. Yet…there was something…flowing in the ground.

Several thoughts flashed into Katara's mind. Something reminded her of earthbending. Reminded her of the way how earthbenders could sink their opponents into the ground.

Then she thought of Hama. The old bloodbender who relied on everything around her that had water flowing through them. The way she utilized the water vapor in the air, water in the plants…

Finally, Katara thought of metalbending. The way Toph could manipulate the fragments of earth to 'bend' metal, no matter how undetectable or miniscule those fragments may be.

As Katara felt the hard earth beneath her feet, she couldn't help but wonder…if she could do it.

Sucking in a deep breath, Katara bent down, her eyes fixated on the grass and the soil. Thinking of just giving it a quick trial beforehand, she hovered her hand over the ground. After a few seconds, she clawed her hand and turned it around, with the palm facing up, and raised her arm. Tiny ribbons of water then seeped out of the grass and the soil. Katara then felt the grounds there with her other hand that weren't manipulating the water ribbons.

It felt extremely sandy. Crispy, almost. It was as if every single drop of moisture had been sucked out of that small area. If she were to pick a bunch of the waterless grass, it might crumble into ashy pieces.

Finally, Katara wanted to _really_ try it out. She evaporated the water ribbons and moved aside away from the waterless ground. Taking in a few deep breaths, she knelt on one knee and closed her eyes. Then, as fast as she could, she slammed both her palms onto the ground and dug her fingers into the hard earth. It hurt her fingers a little, but then Katara felt the familiar presence of water that was inside the earth that she knelt on. Granted, it was extremely scarce, but somehow she felt that she could do it.

_Do it. _A voice in her head screamed excitedly. _DO IT. DO IT NOW!_

With a grunt, Katara dug her fingers deeper into the earth, ignoring the pain and then swiftly pushed her arms outwards to her sides as she stood up. A sickly, cracking and smashing sound could be heard and Katara hesitantly opened her eyes.

To her shock, a large hole had opened in front of her in the ground where she'd 'clawed'. The waterbender's jaw nearly dropped off. Instead of the grass and ground that had once covered it, she faced a large underground pit.

With curiosity and fascination nipping at her, Katara quickly crossed her arms in front of her. But instead of the more flowing actions of waterbender, she put much more force behind them. As if she was earthbending. Suddenly, the hole immediately closed up, returning to its original state. As if it never occurred at all.

Katara's eyes widened at her little discovery. She knew that she could bend water from plants, mud and even sand. But this was different. Extracting water was one thing. Using water to _move_ the earth was another. It was definitely like Toph and metalbending.

"Oh…Spirits…" Katara breathed, panting slightly at the large feat she'd just done. But she couldn't help but feel unbelievably excited. Wanting to confirm it, she quickly placed her clawed hands over the ground, this time without kneeling down. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she concentrated on finding the tiny traces of water that was present in the ground. She then moved her hands in small, two-dimensional, circular motions, feeling the water travelling beneath her feet. Katara then pumped her hands down twice before swiftly bending on one knee while thrusting her arms high up to her sides again.

With a surprised shriek, Katara found herself sinking into a hole she'd created. She looked up, and saw that was literally underground. There was soil and vein-like roots all around her and the sky over her head. Smiling, Katara crossed her arms in front of her and moved them clockwise in one circle before thrusting them up again. As she did so, the hole that she was in quickly closed up and she felt the water-filled earth move beneath her feet. The waterbender then felt herself being jerked to the left as the earth followed her movements and a large slit formed above her head. The ground she stood on then jolted, throwing her up and out of the slit, letting her come back up to the garden. She fell onto the ground with a loud thud that was only a few feet away from her first position. Finally, Katara scrambled to her feet. Without hesitation, she performed one large circular movement with each arm, overlapping them before pulling them together, her hands crossed over each other. The large slit in the ground then immediately closed up, sealing it perfectly.

"OH. SPIRITS!" Katara squealed happily, almost jumping for joy. She could've actually rejoiced publically since no one had been watching her.

"That was very impressive," Zuko suddenly piped up from behind her. Katara shrieked in shock and spun around, nearly stumbling on her feet. But then she quickly clenched her hands into fists, manipulating the water in the earth to bend the ground around her ankles and calves, securing her before toppling over.

"Zuko!" she gasped, her eyes wide at the Fire Lord who stood in front of her. Her blue eyes scanned him up and down. Zuko wasn't in his royal garb anymore. Instead he simply wore a plain old secured vest and pants. His dark hair released from his topknot, now falling into his golden eyes. The firebender had a smirk playing on his lips and an eyebrow raised.

"Since when could you do that?" he asked, gesturing to the ground with his chin. Katara then realized that her feet were still secured with earth. She then released her fist, letting her feet move freely again.

"Just now actually…" she mumbled. "It's really cool actually. There are minor traces of water in the earth. Not earth like rocks and stuff, but I can actually do the whole 'earth sinking' trick now… I can manipulate the water in the ground to bend the earth! Isn't that amazing?"

Zuko's smirk spread and he clapped three times as he approached slowly.

"Don't you have some sort of meeting to attend to? Your royal Fire Lord duties or whatnot?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zuko shrugged. "Somebody insisted I take a break."

"Who?"

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Toph suddenly shrieked, popping out from the earth in between Katara and Zuko. Her milky eyes were wide and her nostrils were flared. "OH GREAT SPIRITS! HOW-HOW-HOW…"

Katara chuckled and eyed Zuko, who simply rolled his eyes.

Toph then yanked down the waterbender by the arm, until they were face-to-face. Even though she was blind, Katara felt as if Toph was really looking into her eyes. Demanding.

"Don't you dare do that in front of the others with me! Share all you like but if you Earth sink me... Watch it," she hissed. "My reputation will be ruined I tell you! Ruined! Especially in the arena!" Toph then pushed Katara back and scowled, folding her arms across her chest. She then turned towards Zuko. "So are we sparring or what, Sparky?"

"Here?" Katara questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No. The North Pole," Toph said almost irritably with a completely straight face, still slightly annoyed that her waterbender friend could get water to manipulate some earth now. She then walked over to one point of the garden, taking her spot. Katara then turned to Zuko, who smiled miserably at her.

"Good luck," Katara said, giving a thumbs up with an encouraging wink. But as she did so, Zuko's smile immediately dropped and he quickly went over to her and bent down. His warm hand quickly grabbed hers, his eyes completely fixed on them.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at her fingers. Confused, Katara took a quick peek at her own hands. Her fingers had tiny cuts all over and a few nails were broken. Her fingertips were also bruised quite badly. Dirt , root and soil covered them generously like they coated Toph.

"Oh. Well it was my first attempt at…eh…_water-earth bending_…" she explained, quickly bending water over each hand and healing the cuts. "The earth was a little rocky…"

Zuko pouted a little, and Katara couldn't help but smile. It was extremely rare for Zuko to be always smiling and fooling around. She found it absolutely endearing, and wondered if he was to stay this way all the time…

"So how did your conversation with Aang go?" Zuko asked, his eyes avoiding Katara's. He felt torn when he asked that. Half of him was desperate to know… The other…worried that maybe Katara had changed her mind about being with him.

But he couldn't contain his confusion when he saw a crooked smile that played on Katara's lips. She then stood up and ran over to a very impatient Toph.

"If you win the duel I'll tell you!" she said, and bended a stream a water and created an ice ramp, riding on it gracefully on it to the blind earthbender.

* * *

"Ready, Sparky?" Toph asked, on her side of the large garden. Her feet planted firmly in the warm, grassy earth. She could feel everything going on. Zuko was far on the opposite side, his fighting stance at the ready. Katara sat cross-legged by the sidelines, watching.

But before Zuko could answer, Toph quickly stomped her feet fiercely on the ground, her hands shaped into claws with the fingertips facing up. Faster than a blink, Zuko was then thrown off the ground by a stone column. But the young Fire Lord managed to create a large flaming ramp, and slid down to the ground easily. Before he landed, he punched out two long streams of fire at Toph. But the earthbender easily sunk into the Earth and then reappeared right in Zuko's face. Her fists quickly slammed into the ground and Zuko was trapped inside a stone cage.

"Ha. Beat that," Toph teased, and backed away slightly, still in her fighting stance.

Zuko then took in a deep breath and punched through the bars of the stone cage, vicious fire spewing everywhere as the cage broke apart into large, chunky pieces of stone from the fiery impact. Realizing that he had escaped, Toph quickly stomped out large rocks and kicked them towards the Fire Lord. She then punched the air with both fists once, before stretching out her fingers. As Zuko was busy dodging the incoming rocks, he didn't see the incoming columns that shot out from the ground. He quickly fire-jetted himself out of the way and did a quick 360 side kick and slamming his foot hard against the ground, sending a large flame wave towards the blind girl. But Toph quickly shielded herself, before punching her rock shields towards Zuko as a projectile.

"Is that all you got?" Toph yelled at him, quickly executing more complicated movements.

Getting slightly annoyed with Toph's pestering, Zuko quickly fire-jumped high into the air, before slamming his hands onto the ground, and a larger, roaring wave of fire was sent. Not stopping, he quickly performed a few sidekicks and with firm, circular motions managed to create a large ring of fire. The garden was then brightened and lit up with all the fire.

The Blind Bandit quickly tried dodging all of the fiery attacks. But since most of them were in the air and with the way they came at her so quickly, she had a slightly harder time feeling them. So she had to shield herself most of the time. Toph then felt Zuko's movements, and kicked the ground, followed by a forceful punch and a diamond block stance. Boulders started popping from the ground around Zuko, and he fire-jetted his way, until one particular column shot out unexpectedly, knocking him hard to the ground.

"Ow…" he muttered to himself, after he had hit the ground. His arm throbbed at the hard impact. But he was still reluctant to give up. Especially to a girl younger than him. So he swiftly got up, sweeping monstrous fire waves and arcs at Toph. Strong kicks slicing the air sharply like his dual dao swords.

* * *

Katara watched as fire and earth battled noisily. Sometimes she had to bend water to fizz out some of Zuko's incoming wildfires, or beat away remnants of Toph's hurling rock attacks. The two of them attacked viciously, both not holding back, not giving up, not pausing or hesitating… She wondered how long this would go on…

Zuko then made large, sweeping movements with his arms to throw fire arcs at Toph, who dodged and opposed quickly. In response, Toph threw large earth gauntlets at Zuko, and starting creating small fissures that would often knock him off his balance. All with just a stomp of her foot.

Minutes passed and went by quickly like lightning. Yet the two still dueled vigorously. At one point, Katara got a little bored since she wasn't a part of the duel, instead she just watched while tracing patterns on the ground. Her eyes finally making their way to examining the ground. Fiery roars and smashing of rocks echoed throughout the air.

But her head snapped up once she realized that it got quiet. Too quiet. Katara's blue eyes scanned the area, and saw rocks and small bonfires scattered around which she easily helped put away before anything else caught fire. Toph and Zuko were both lying on the ground on opposites of the garden, both panting heavily.

"CALL IT A DRAW!" Toph shrieked, wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She then sat up, feeling what was happening.

Zuko groaned as he tried to sit up. His entire body ached from taking the pummeling of Toph's rock hard attacks. He silently vowed to start practicing more often so he wouldn't fall behind.

As Toph massaged her precious feet, Katara went over to her, clutching her waterskin. She then knelt down next to the earthbender.

"If this 'spar' lasted any longer, the Palace could've been demolished," Katara said jokingly, bending some water out of her waterskin. A small bubble of water hovered over her hands. "You still in one piece?"

Toph then raised an eyebrow at Katara, a smirk plastered on her face as she stopped massaging her calloused toes.

"Sweetness, it isn't me you should be tending to. It's loverboy over there who got a good butt-whooping from the greatest earthbender ever lived," Toph said, wagging her eyebrows. "I don't think our little duel's the reason hiss heart rate is going a million miles per second."

Katara blushed and looked over to Zuko, who was still flat on the ground, with his arms crossed over his face as if he was shielding his eyes from the sun.

Toph rolled her eyes and gave the ground a good punch, followed by a quick push against the ground with her palm. The ground that Katara was kneeling on then shifted and moved quickly, pushing the waterbender away. Katara let out a shocked shriek, dropping her bubble of water as the ground beneath her sent her sliding to her right, before abruptly stopping and nearly making her topple on top of Zuko. Instead, she managed to tumble down face first next to him.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Toph yelled from her side as Katara got up, brushing away some dirt that had collected on her clothes. When she managed to sit up properly, she saw Zuko who had propped himself up with his elbows, staring at her with surprise. Katara immediately felt her face heat up when her eyes met his.

"Need something?" Zuko asked, smiling crookedly. He tried to sit up again, but winced when he felt his arms sting. Katara quickly jumped to her 'nurse' personality, bending the remaining water out of her waterskin and encasing her hands with it.

"Here. Let me," she said, placing them over his lean yet muscular arms that had begun to bruise slightly. Within a few seconds, her water gloves started to glow a soft blue as she began her healing session.

Zuko watched in awe as Katara healed his bruises. The water soothed the pain and melted them away. He couldn't help but sigh as the coolness of it calmed his normally heated skin. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Katara smiling to herself proudly. Her and her water tribe pride...

"You really are the motherly type," he said, when Katara finished. The firebender then started moving and stretching his arms, no longer feeling the aches and pains from the duel. Grateful, he leaned over and gave Katara a quick peck of the cheek. Zuko had the satisfaction of seeing Katara blush when he did that, and she tried to avoid his eyes by bending the water back into her waterskin.

"You know I can't say anything since you technically didn't win the duel…" Katara mused, grinning slightly. She then hugged her legs against her chest, propping her chin on her knees. Her blue eyes teasing Zuko.

"I can still beat Toph any day," Zuko protested.

"WHEN BADGERMOLES FLY, SPARKY! KEEP ON DREAMING!" Toph yelled from the other side. She had gotten on her feet. "I'M GONNA GO BOTHER SNOOZLES AND SUKI. DON'T DO ANYTHING INTERESTING WHILE I'M AWAY. GOT IT?" The earthbender then created two small earth waves, riding them away, leaving Katara and Zuko alone in the garden.

* * *

"Tell you what," Katara suddenly chirped, standing up. "Duel with me. Then I'll tell you." She then placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at Zuko, silently challenging him.

But Zuko frowned at her idea. "No. You're still injured. I don't want you risking anything," he said, standing up as well to face her.

Katara frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm fine. As long as the wound doesn't get hit I'm all good. Toph and I could've kept dueling earlier if her stone columns hadn't hit me there. I can take it you know. Plus I'm a healer."

"Still." Zuko protested, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want you getting more hurt than you already are."

But before Zuko could continue or finish, Katara quickly bended a water whip from her waterskin, knocking Zuko to the ground with a slap. He grunted as he hit the ground again. Katara then manipulated a small stream of water between her hands, stepping back slowly.

"Come on. Don't make me the wimp here," she challenged. She really was tired of being told that she was _extremely_ hurt. Even though Katara knew her friends and brother meant well and were just worried, she didn't want to just sit around, healing herself. Boredom just didn't sit with her very well. She needed a small adrenaline fix to rush through her.

Zuko glared slightly at Katara, but cracked a sly smile. He liked a good challenge. But he knew he had to hold back just a little, to avoid further damage. The Fire Lord then got on his feet and punched a few fire balls at Katara. But she easily put them out, and bended more water from the nearby pond. She then answered by sweeping a large wave of water onto the ground, it splashed all over Zuko, soaking him. As he was executing some moves, Katara quickly froze him on the spot.

Enhanced by the power of the sun, Zuko let his inner fire blaze inside of him, letting his body heat up more and more rapidly. The ice around him quickly melted as Katara readied herself. With a quick exhalation, Zuko went from being a Popsicle to completely wet. He then stretched his arms out, creating a large ring of fire around him. Using the pool of water they were both standing on, Katara quickly put out the incoming fire. The two then circled each other slowly, both waiting for their next move. The light pattering sounds of feet against water the only things audible at that time.

But to Katara, she could hear…and feel something else. Every step that Zuko's foot made against the pool of water they were standing on…had more to it. It was as if she could feel the movements in his steps. Every time his feet touched the water, she felt something pass through her. Like a connection. But whenever his foot left the pool, that connection broke.

Thinking that maybe she was discovering some new waterbending skills, she finally decided to try it out. To see if it worked.

_Later…_ she thought to herself, before sending waves and streams of water at Zuko, with the occasional ice spikes and ice discs.

Fire, water and ice slammed into each other, melting and putting each other out. Hot steam poured everywhere, dampening the area and the two benders. Water and fire whips clashed, waves and arcs of reddish orange met with walls of blue. Dragon's breaths walls hissed noisily when it met swift water drills. Whenever Zuko created an intense wall of fire, Katara fiercely cut through it easily with razor rings.

After steaming, tiring clashes, the two were on opposite side of the garden like Zuko had been with Toph. Both of them standing in a pool of water that Katara utilized. Thick clouds of steam fogged the air as they breathed heavily at the intensity of it. Zuko had been worried that Katara might injure herself further, but after her display of ferocity through her attacks, he realized that holding back might injure him even more. Even though he knew that Katara wasn't one to underestimate, he really was shocked at how far she'd come with her waterbending.

"Teasing… aren't you?" Zuko remarked almost coyly, his arms solid and unmoving. Both of his hands had been clenched into fists, with his left arm stretched out in front of him and his right arm raised, poised over his head. Fresh steam wafted hotly off his knuckles. Every part of him felt like an undying inferno that never felt relief.

Katara smirked and spun once quickly, before thrusting her right arm out and dropping down on one knee, sweeping a large wave of water towards Zuko. The firebender then moved to strike, as he did so, Katara felt their 'connection' through the water. She could feel Zuko's every move, no matter how miniscule…hear whatever that was going on… The usually inaudible flowing of blood through his veins and arteries, the rapid pumping of his heart. The way his muscles coiled and loosened with each move…

Finally, Katara tested this new 'skill' out, she felt Zuko's muscles and his body movements especially his arms changing, ready to strike at the wave she hurled at him. Thinking quickly, the waterbender held her arms out, before fisting her hands and leaning her body backwards slightly with her arms moving in a clockwise, circular motion over her head and finally pushing her left arm out.

Zuko saw the incoming wave, and moved his right arm, punching into the air. A sun-enhanced stream of orange-red fire spurted out, targeting the wave. But the wave suddenly moved to the left abruptly, dodging the incoming stream of fire. The wave circled around him once before slamming into Zuko, sending him to the water-coated ground.

Katara chuckled as Zuko was still on the ground, with his elbows propping himself up. His golden eyes wide with shock and his entire self soaked in water.

"I did not see that coming…" he muttered, getting up. But Katara lightly pushed her hands out, and Zuko found himself frozen to the spot again, emitting a frustration groan from his lips.

Katara then walked over to Zuko gleefully, a satisfied grin on her face. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something obviously happened here," Zuko said, as he tried to melt his way out again. Katara chuckled and nodded. With a flick of her wrist, Zuko defrosted instantly and she bended the water out of his clothes and hair. With a few arm motions, the water that pooled around them balled up in the air and streamed away, merging back with the pond water. The moment the water left the ground, Katara felt their hydro-connection snap instantly. The two benders then stood where they were, facing each other.

"It was so weird!" Katara exclaimed suddenly, turning away from Zuko. "It was like… I could hear you! Feel what you were doing! But only when you stepped on water…"

Zuko's eyes widened and looked down at his boots and Katara's _soiled_ bare feet.

"It's like Toph's earthbending," Katara continued. "She has this…seismic sense or something with the earth since she's blind. She can feel the vibrations through the ground. Just now it was almost as if I could feel and hear everything through the water… It was…amazing…"

Katara then felt something warm from her back, and she knew Zuko was standing right behind her. She then turned around to face him, and gasped lightly when she did. His face was only two fingers away and she could feel the ragged heat of his breath tickling her skin. A playful smile on his thin lips.

"You're amazing," he said to her, closing the distance between them and their lips. Within the time faster than a blink, they started exploring each other's mouths, ravishing in each other tastes as if it was the most exotic flavor ever known. Katara nearly melted like the ice that had encased Zuko earlier as she wrapped her arms around his neck, with Zuko winding his arms around her waist and pulling her tighter and closer to him, but enough so that he wouldn't exert extra pressure on her healing wound. But then again, Zuko's body temperature felt almost volcanic against her cooler self. She thought that maybe she really was melting.

Zuko, however, had a completely different sensation as Katara's lips molded against his perfectly. The two duels he had earlier really set his inner fire ablaze. If he continued heating up like this people might think he was having an extremely high fever. And Katara's frosty temperature really opposed with his, bringing a refreshing relief to his element, almost putting it out like regular water on fire.

After a few seconds, they gradually pulled apart, both breathing more raggedly than before. Katara chuckled as Zuko leaned his forehead against hers. The distance between them wider than usual, but they could feel each other's opposing body temperatures pressing at them. As well as the hot and cold breaths that washed over each other deliciously.

"You're not too bad yourself," she remarked, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth, which made Zuko smirk slightly. He then pulled back even more, and raised an eyebrow.

"You still haven't told me what happened with…Aang," he said, still keeping his arms locked around her waist. His pale fingers then started tracing little circles on the small of her back that was slightly exposed since Katara's arms were raised around his neck, making her top rise a little. Katara shivered pleasurably at his searing touch against her skin.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Katara mused breathlessly, remembering when she had been kind of, sort of shot down by Aang… She still couldn't believe how…possibly Toph could've _enchanted_ Aang so quickly and with such impact. It really stung her womanly pride in a way.

Zuko raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Katara sighed as her cheeks started to redden with embarrassment. What a blow to her female self...

"Ahem… Well… You see… I think that…maybe… Toph and Aang have a thing for each other…" she mumbled, looking up into Zuko's fiery gold eyes. "Ever since the night of your coronation… They had…a nice little bonding time together. And apparently it really made an impact on the both of them… When I confronted Aang, he told me that what he used to feel for more me had…diminished. He said it stung, but was still...fine with it."

Zuko quickly pressed his lips together into a straight line and frowned slightly, trying to appear as stoic and concerned and possible. But on the inside he just felt like bursting into laughter.

But Katara picked up on his façade and raised an eyebrow slightly, a pout puckering at her lips. She then scoffed lightly, more jokingly than usual.

"Can't believe I got shot down… In such a way too…" she muttered. "And Toph! Oh, how she will torment me with this… She'll probably be overjoyed if she knew..."

Finally, the firebender couldn't contain it any longer and his laughter bubbled out. He then pulled Katara in for a tight hug, with the left side of her face pressed firmly against his hard-soft, well sculpted chest and she could feel his even but rapidly loud heartbeats. His chin propped up gently on the top of her head as his hand stroked her silky brown hair, his fingers curling around the chocolate waves.

"Well… At least you have me, right?" he said softly, before kissing the top of her head affectionately.

Katara then nodded, feeling herself grin like a lovesick girl. Maybe she truly was lovesick. But she hoped that it was just a phase, and that she would actually grow to be more comfortable and assuring in their becoming relationship. And she would have to get used to Zuko being so...passionate and affectionate. After all their past hostility towards each other, not even their close friendship was this...loving. Sometimes she found it kind of amusing.

Feeling a familiar sting on her abdomen, Katara winced slightly and pulled back swiftly from Zuko's embrace, much to his disappointment and shock. She then wrapped her arms around her stomach, looking up into Zuko's concerned face.

"We should go… You probably have things to attend to. With Aang especially," she said. "I'm going to give myself another good healing session."

Zuko frowned, worried for the girl's wellbeing. Since Katara couldn't redirect lightning, she had absorbed the full power of Azula's lightning bolt. To add to that, she'd also crashed into a pillar _and_ gotten burnt after that. His jaw clenched and his heart throbbed just thinking about Azula and what she'd done. Katara couldn't be having the best time with her health that moment. Thank the Spirits for her natural healing abilities...

"I'll walk you back," Zuko offered, placing a hand on her arm. But Katara scoffed and slapped his hand away gently, rolling her eyes.

"I can take care of myself," she said firmly, as she started to walk off. "I'm no damsel in distress and am perfectly capable of walking _alone_ Your Majesty. The maids and servants of your dwelling aren't much of a threat to me you know… Unless you think I can't handle their assistance?"

The Fire Lord smirked at the defiant, fiery waterbender. He then shrugged it off and gave her a quick peck on the tip of her nose playfully. Katara then harrumphed girlishly before walking off with her nose dramatically stuck up in the air. Zuko raised an eyebrow, watching her walk away without a single backwards glance and admiring the gracefulness of her walk.

Shaking his head, Zuko then turned to walk away as well, all the while having a hard time keeping the grin off his face. Suddenly, he somehow missed the cold.

* * *

"Katara! Where have you been?" Sokka ambushed his little sister who was walking in the hallway towards her room. He then wound one arm around Katara's shoulders. "Suki's busy duelling with Toph somewhere around here... I'm bored!"

"Oh Sokka! I've got awesome news to tell you!" Katara immediately answered excitedly, eager to share her newfound skills. "Guess what? I've learned two new waterbending moves!"

Sokka's once cheerful smile dropped instantly and he shot his sister a questioning look.

"And that's awesome for me because…?" Sokka then earned a small punch in the ribs.

"You're just jealous," Katara said, beaming at herself and her skills. Sokka then let out a pride-stung scoff.

"I. Am. Hurt, Katara. HURT that you think of me that way," Sokka said dramatically, placing his free hand over his heart. He then let out a few sniffles. "I'm emotionally wounded!"

Katara then rolled her eyes at her older brother and his antics. Was he really older than her? Supposedly more mature than her?

"I'm telling you anyway," she replied, as she looked down and silently realized that she'd left her shoes in the garden.

Sokka sighed, his drama overtaking it again. "Fine... So what'd you learn today _my child_?"

The two siblings then walked away, talking about Katara's new earth-waterbending and 'water-form-of-seismic-sense'. With Sokka making the occasional jokes and banter... Their laughter and bonding trailing after them.

* * *

"My Lord! My Lord!" Advisor Kahn yelled, bursting into Fire Lord Zuko's chambers, panting heavily with sweat soaking his pulled back black hair. The advisor's yellowish brown eyes wide with what seemed like panic. "Fire Lord Zuko!"

Zuko looked up from his desk, where he had been tending to all of his paperwork and messages. After giving Kahn a once over, he immediately shot up from his seat. His expression hard as stone.

"What happened?" he demanded, as he watched one of his trusted advisors cling himself to the door frame, trying to stand straight. Something obviously must've happened...

Kahn took a second to regain his breath, before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"R-R-Rebels, My Lord…" he gasped. "Attacks. Firebenders who remain unswervingly loyal to the former Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Azula. Just today, several citizens in town have been killed or injured during one of their riots. They plan to strike the Palace and you, My Lord. They also plan to kill the Avatar and his comrades. Right now they are currently recruiting skilled firebenders to join their rebellion."

_Katara._

"Heighten the defenses immediately," Zuko ordered sharply. "Make sure that every single perimeter is secured. Send out guards into town if anything happens again. Make sure the injured gets treated. I will need more information than this Kahn. I need identities. Plans. And I need them as soon as possible. I will alert Avatar Aang and my companions about this. However get someone to send this message to them as well. Plans to deal with this are to remain as discreet as possible. Understand?"

Kahn nodded and bowed low, to the point where his head might sweep the floor. "Yes, My Lord. Right away, My Lord." Kahn the immediately took off out of Zuko's room, racing down the hallways, shouting out orders and calling guards.

Zuko then quickly ran out to look for Aang. Uncle Iroh. _Katara.__Anyone._

"It never ends…" the young Fire Lord grunted to himself, as he zipped through empty corridors and passed vacant rooms. All the while frantic and desperate. He wasn't about to lose _anything _or _anyone_ to a bunch of his father's followers. And he definitely wasn't about to let _anyone else_ get hurt under his rule.

* * *

**AHA! The plot thickens! And so the REAL action takes place! The rebels are a CRUCIAL part to this FF and the climax as well. And when I mean crucial, I mean _crucial__. _I cannot stress how crucial their role is. ;)**

**So... Chapter 10 has a lot of bending scenes... What did you think of Katara's two new skills? Rave? Lame? Whatever. I still think it should be possible. But I have no idea what to call that 'hydro-seismic sense' thing since seismic sense poses usually for earthbenders... Hmmm... **

**Oh and definitely more of Taang coming up! Sukka is DEFINITELY tough since they don't really have much... er... 'things' going on... Except for the whole Yue-Sokka-Suki thing. *shrugs***

**Should I give this rebel group a name? Something intimidating, something fierce, something to strike fear into innocent Fire Nation people!**

**The Fire-Eaters? **

***sounds of crickets echoing...***

**Oh well... Feel free to suggest~ ;)**

**And don't mind me making Zuko look like such a sappy romantic! It's just how I see the ruggedly sexy animated person! ;) (What is it with good looking animation anyway?) After all, behind every Blue Spirit mask is...er...you get the point!**

**Anyway, really hoped you enjoyed and 'understood'(read 1st A/N) this chapter. Was definitely a tough one. Lame chapter title... Please, use your imagination and visualization when picturing the bending scenes/fight scenes/duels/spars/etc... THEN you will see...*cue dramatic music***

**MY VISION...**

**_ATLA Cast muttering amongst each other: _This chick has gone leechi nuts...  
**

**R&R!**

**TTFN and Till the Next Chapter! **

**~Jen**


	11. Of Disguises and Talks

**Note: The divine Chapter 11 graces us all with his/her magnificent presence that is unparalleled to the universe. (o_O) ***_**what in the name of Agni Kai is this leechi nutcase talking about?* **_

**Ahem*puts on serious face… Well. Like the first sentence says. Chapter 11 is finally upon us! GAH. My classes are starting again…(sobs uncontrollably) so I'll probably be really, unbelievably slow in updating.. But please do bear with me and be patient! Writing FF's is really starting to get very…jolting. If that makes sense. (Doubt it.)**

**Hopefully ya'll enjoyed the Chapter before this… And remember, they all continue from the version of Chapter 8.2. (Just a friendly reminder.)**

**Oh and there's a teeny bitty surprise appearance here! Guess who? *winks.**

* * *

Zuko cursed the fact that the Palace was so big. Why did it have to be so big again? Besides meeting halls, throne rooms and ballrooms aside... What was the need of having such a large abode? He searched through each room, each corridor, behind each door… No one.

_'They also plan to kill the Avatar and his comrades…'_

Kahn's words rang in his ears noisily as he desperately tried to find his friends. And most importantly, Katara. No way was he getting her hurt again. Not under his roof. Not in his Nation. Heck, not anywhere on the map for that matter!

His thoughts clouded his head as he kept thinking of what to do… His legs aching with all his running… He was so busy looking into each door and room that he didn't even pay attention to the view in front.

"AGH!"

"HEY!"

Zuko crashed onto the floor after running into something...or someone. His rear slammed against the hard marble floors, hitting his spine hard. The impact knocked a breathy grunt out of him. He then turned his focus to who or what he had bumped into. His golden eyes then met vacant, clouded ones.

"Ay Sparky! Watch it will ya!" Toph yelled, her voice stained with annoyance as she stood up and rubbed her back, wincing every now and again. "What's up with you? You're like all over the place! You have eyes, aren't you supposed to _not_ bump into people?"

" Sorry," Zuko muttered, standing up and brushing some invisible dust off his clothes. "Toph, where are all the others?"

"They're around…" Toph mumbled, shrugging slightly. "I was looking for the kitchen to get some water. Suki's hiding somewhere around the courtyard resting. We had a bender vs. warrior duel just now. And whoa, hey, Zuko! What's up with the heart rate? You're a nervous wreck! And what's with the heavy panting? What in Fire Nation have you been doing?"

Zuko groaned and grabbed Toph by the shoulders, shaking her slightly, his topaz eyes growing wide.

"Toph. This is serious. There are rebels attacking the Fire Nation," he said firmly. "Their loyalties lie with Ozai and Azula. They're planning to attack the Palace at any time. They want to kill Aang and all of you. All of us!"

Toph's milky eyes widened as well, as Zuko released his grip on her.

"Well. Judging from all the vibrations… I can pretty much tell where they are right now… Let's just round them up and tell them," Toph said calmly. "Jeez, you're really hyped up about this, aren't you?"

Zuko sighed. He just didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Not uncle… Not Aang… Not Toph… Not any of his friends… Not Katara… Oh Spirits, definitely not Katara… If she was in any sort of danger... He would never forgive himself.

Toph then nodded, as if she understood the firebender's sudden silence. She then grabbed his arm forcefully, tugging at him.

"Come on. I found Aang and Suki. Sokka's probably with Katara. He went looking for her when I was dueling with Suki," Toph urged, and started running with Zuko in tow.

* * *

Seconds later, they found Suki and Aang in the courtyard, chatting as they lounged on the smooth, heated ground.

"AANG!" Zuko called, waving his right arm wildly at the two as he and Toph approached them. Aang immediately shot up from his seat, his eyes innocently wide.

"Zuko! What's up?" he asked coolly. The Avatar then saw how the Fire Lord was huffing and puffing crazily but the Palace was still not blown down. Sweat dripped off his forehead as he leaned against his bent knees, gasping for air due to all the running and thinking. "Is…everything okay?"

"NO," Zuko gasped, before straightening up and clearing his throat. "Aang, where are Sokka and Katara? We need to talk… NOW."

"ZUKO!" An all too familiar female voice called from behind him. Zuko immediately turned around, and felt a partial weight lifted off his shoulders when he saw Katara, alive and running towards him, with Sokka following closely behind. But something nagged at him painfully.

Katara's blue eyes were wide and worried. The expression on her face meshed with worry and questioning. Something told him that Kahn could've told her first. Without even caring about his little audience or his aching legs, Zuko then raced forward towards Katara and immediately enveloped her in a tight embrace as her arms flung themselves around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder. Sokka stiffened slightly at their sudden intimacy, and Suki quickly went over to him, eyeing him cautiously with a reassuring hand on his arm.

Once Zuko had inhaled his fill of Katara's wintry scent, he pulled back, relieved that she was okay… And nothing had happened. Yet.

"Is it true?" she asked him immediately. Zuko frowned and nodded.

"Great. We finally get some peace and quiet and now a whole bunch of rebels are after our necks!" Sokka exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

"Rebels? What are you talking about?" Suki questioned, raising an eyebrow at Zuko.

"Apparently there's a growing rebel group that is still very much loyal to Ozai and Azula," Katara explained, before Zuko could. "Some of their riots managed to kill and injure a lot of the Fire Nation citizens. They're planning to invade the Palace and kill us all. Revenge and loyalty, you know? But they're still recruiting… Spirits know _when_ they're planning to attack…"

"Did Advisor Kahn tell you this?" Zuko asked Katara. She nodded.

"Just a few minutes ago actually…"

* * *

"_Me and Suki are getting on great… I'm planning to go with her back to Ba Sing Se as she continues all that Kyoshi Warrior thing with that…circus girl… Ty Mee? The one that used to be one of Azula's cohorts…" Sokka told Katara, as they walked through the Palace foyer. They had stopped by Katara's room for a while so that she could heal herself, and had decided to just talk a walk and have a nice, much needed sibling-to-sibling talk. _

"_It's Ty Lee," Katara corrected him. "And wow that's great! I really haven't figured out what I want to do yet… Maybe help Zuko's uncle in the tea shop or something like that… Get a job?"_

_Sokka nodded. "Why don't you train with Master Pakku? I'm sure our new Gramps-Master would love to train you. You could be the next Master Waterbender! From the Southern Water Tribe!" _

_Katara grinned at the thought of being the first Master Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe… It had a nice ring to it too. And she bet that Pakku…or Grandpa Pakku would be quite shocked that she'd learned two new waterbending skills… Unless of course, he already knew about them… That would really ruin the surprise._

"_Anyway… Sokka… I need to tell you something… Something else," Katara mumbled, rubbing her arms with her hands heatedly. She knew she just had to get over it before she exploded or something. _

"_What?" her brother asked. "You can totally join me and Suki back if you want."_

"_No it's not that…" Katara muttered, looking at Sokka straight in the eye. The Water Tribesman suddenly grew nervous. Why was his sister looking at him like that? Did something happen? _

_The waterbender fiddled with a small strand of her hair nervously, before taking in probably one of the deepest breaths she'd ever taken._

"_What do you think about me…and…Zuko?" she asked, her eyes darting from the hall in front of her to Sokka, and back again. _

_The young man was silent for a second, but managed to keep walking. Katara…and Zuko? What was going on between those two? In the earlier times he would've literally been stunned into oblivion. But the hotheaded prince had come a long way. His trust had been tested and proven several times. He'd helped them. He'd saved his little sister… _

"_Why do you ask?" Sokka finally replied, keeping his eyes straight. It felt…odd, in a way. He also worried, ever since the whole incident with Jet. The very mention of the former Freedom Fighter's name left an unpleasant taste in his tongue. _

_Katara bit her lower lip, wondering how this conversation would turn out._

"_Well… I…like him, Sokka… I really, __really__ like and care about him. And well, the thing is. It's mutual…" she mumbled, trying to put in words that sounded more intelligent. _

"_When did this start? I thought…well… I thought you and Aang…" Sokka trailed off, not wanting to dig into the details. Talking about his little sister and relationships were most definitely not his best. These were one of those particular times when he really wished their mother was still here with them. _

_Katara sighed, knowing that Sokka would immediately question about her relationship with Aang._

"_Well, things change, Sokka… I just realized…that I just didn't feel that way about Aang… But I do love him as a best friend. Or a little brother. Plus recently he told me that his feelings for me have diminished anyway…" Katara explained slowly. "I think he likes Toph now… And I also think __that__ is mutual for him. With Zuko…it's different. We're like opposites… From our elements to our social status even though dad is Chief. But we have similarities besides having lost…mothers…" The last memory of her mother during The Southern Raiders then flashed through her mind like lightning. Katara then bit her lower lip harder, until she tasted the rusty flavor of blood. Tears started forming in her eyes as they threatened to spill over._

_Sokka saw the sadness in Katara's eyes when she'd mentioned their mother. He then stopped and pulled her in for a hug._

"_It's okay…" he said softly, but Katara was still determined not to cry, despite the fact that her body had started shuddering violently. "Mom's not gone… She's proud of you. All of us. Look at what we've done so far. If she was with us right now, she'd probably tell you to just follow your heart. Follow your instincts. I…know you're not my baby sister anymore Katara. You're more than capable in making your own choices. You know I totally believe in you. If you're happy, I'm happy." _

_Katara stopped shuddering instantly as her eyes suddenly widened, letting some of her unwept tears spill over. She then pushed her brother away slightly to look at him. Sokka had a brotherly smile on his face, which made her heart jump with happiness. _

_But then Sokka's face crumpled into what looked like a playful frown. _

"_But if Mr. High and Mighty Fire Lord does anything kooky or hurts you in __any way__, you have to let me know. Or Aang. Or Toph. Me and Aang and Toph. We can kick his royal butt out of here anytime," Sokka said, waving his finger in the air. "Me and Aang and Toph and Suki. We can all bust his firebending tuckus no problem!" _

_Katara giggled and hugged her brother. "Thank you, Sokka," she whispered, before quickly pulling back again. Sokka then grinned and placed his arm around his sister again. _

"_Just ease up on any mushy stuff between you two, 'kay?" Sokka asked. "I might need some getting used to… You know… Former enemy and now Fire Lord chasing after you and all…" _

_She was about to answer Sokka until she saw one of Zuko's trusted advisors, Kahn approaching them quickly. Something about him worried her. The way Kahn panted and ran… The way a bucket-full of sweat was dripping off his face. His dark-ochre eyes slightly bloodshot and wide. _

"_Lady Katara!" he gasped, finally slowing down as he came closer towards the siblings. Sokka frowned and stepped protectively in front of Katara. _

"_Advisor… Kahn?" Katara mumbled, pushing Sokka away. She then looked at the exhausted man. "What happened? Is everything alright?"_

_But Kahn shook his head. "No, Miss. I'm afraid I have bad news that is to be delivered to you and the Avatar very urgently. From Fire Lord Zuko." Kahn explained, taking in short, ragged breaths. "Rebels, Miss. Rebels in the Fire Nation. They're ruthlessly skilled firebenders who remain forever loyal to the former Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Azula. They plan to kill you and your friends. Especially the Avatar and the Fire Lord. Some of their riots managed to cause quite a small amount of deaths and injured people. You must either leave immediately or stay in the Palace where it is safest in the Fire Nation. They are recruiting more firebenders now. It's extremely dangerous for any of you to be here right now." _

_Sokka was about to speak until Katara quickly cut him off._

"_Are you su…?"_

"_No. We will not leave the Fire Lord and his people here to battle these…rebels alone," Katara said fiercely and firmly, stepping in front of Sokka completely. "Neither will any of us leave. We won't abandon anyone here. Thank you for telling us this, Advisor Kahn. I appreciate this very much." _

_Kahn then bowed before walking away, relieved that he told some of his Fire Lord's companions. He then exited the hall to gather more information about the current matter. _

_Katara quickly swiveled around to face Sokka, nearly shocking him in the process. Her expression was hard but worried at the same time. _

"_We have to find Aang and the others," she said, before grabbing her brother's arm and dragging him off._

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Suki asked, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't think we should just sit here and wait for them… We don't even know who they are or what they look like!"

Zuko pondered on it for a moment. It was extremely risky to leave the Palace…unless they had spot-on disguises… But that would also be quite difficult…

"I had Kahn help me gather more information about these…rebels…" Zuko said, eyeing the group. "But Suki is right. We can't just sit around. But leaving the Palace is very risky. It also leaves us more vulnerable. And disguises aren't that simple…"

"What's so scary about a bunch of rebels?" Toph huffed. "They're just firebenders. Twinkle Toes here took out your dad! The apparently not-so-great Fire Lord Ozai! What's so dangerous and risky about tackling some rebels to the ground? Finally, we get some after war action around here!"

"Yeah, but we knew about Ozai's plans…" Aang said, placing a hand on the earthbender's shoulder. "Now we only know that there are rebels. And like Suki said, we don't know who they are or what they look like."

"But we can try disguising ourselves and going into the town," Katara piped up. "I'm sure there are ways to hide our identities. We can just find out from the civilians there. It's better than being a sitting duck, _waiting_ and egging them on to come and strike. And it's also clearer for us. Just in case."

Zuko immediately stiffened when Katara had suggested that. That was one of the last things he wanted her to do. Katara and Sokka were the ones that mostly stuck out like a sore thumb. Their mere skin color was a dead giveaway. That and he might not be able to protect her… Even though he knew that the others were far more than capable in doing so. Not to mention that she was no damsel in distress.

"I'm with Sugar Queen with this one," Toph said, nudging Zuko's side. "We should at least sneak in and out for a short while. Whenever we're here we should train. _Just in case_."

Zuko sighed and pressed his thumb and index finger against his nose bridge. He knew he couldn't let his personal feelings get in the way of his judgment. It wouldn't be right as Fire Lord.

"Alright," he agreed finally. "Is anybody here a master at disguises?"

Suddenly, all eyes were on Suki. Since she was a Kyoshi Warrior, she had to wear the traditional make up as part of the whole role. Suki _had_ to know at least a little on disguising one's self with those things.

The Kyoshi Warrior's eyes widened. "What? Me? Kyoshi Warrior make up is just white paint on the face and color around the eyes! I'm not exactly some sort of…appearance witch or something."

"Yeah but you're our best bet!" Sokka exclaimed. "We don't need _drastic_ makeovers… Just a little to let us slip by unknown rebels!"

After a few minutes of pleading, Suki finally relented. She then grabbed Katara and Toph by the arms enthusiastically.

"Come on! All the stuff's in my room!" she said, and dragged the two benders off, darting towards the direction of her room, leaving the three males standing by, watching them leave.

Aang, Sokka and Zuko then looked at each other almost awkwardly, wondering what would be the outcome of this. And who was Suki's next victim... They might as well disguise themselves on their own instead of just waiting for the girls.

"Oh well, this'll be interesting…" Aang mumbled, scratching his head, shooting the other two guys a meek smile. But Sokka and Zuko weren't all too excited about being 'face-painted', even though it was to protect their identities…

Zuko was about to say something until he saw a tall, thin, familiar yet poker-faced figure walk towards them. An almost stick-like silhouette dressed in brown and black.

"I know I don't seem like the kind who would do it… But...need any help?"

* * *

"Hold still, Toph! You're wriggling too much!" Suki chastised, gently brushing the earthbender's dark black hair. She struggled with the younger girl's hair since she didn't really put much care into appearances. Her comb now held knotted strands of Toph's hair, who simply winced and twitched about with each comb.

Katara and Toph had been dragged into Suki's room, which was just the typical dark red Fire Nation guest bedrooms, but being more ornate than what they were usually used to. Even Toph. Suki had decided to work on Toph first, since she was the tomboy of the group, hence, needed more help. Her rugged personality would definitely give her away.

"YOW!" she shrieked, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. She felt her hair literally being ripped out of her scalp. "WATCH IT! GENTLY! I MAY BE HARD AS ROCK BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN… OW!"

Katara couldn't help but chuckle at how Toph looked getting combed by the Kyoshi Warrior. Suki's face crumpled into one of determination as she yanked _gently_ at all the tangled up hair.

After a few long, painful minutes, Toph's hair was finally at a manageable state. Toph melted off her seat, rubbing her throbbing scalp while groaning. The girl's once messy hair now lay straight and sleek, reaching down to her shoulders.

Suki sighed, wiping some sweat off her forehead, before turning to Katara. She then gestured to the seat.

"Go on. Your turn," she said. But Katara simply shook her head. Suki looked almost...scary at the moment.

"I don't need help in that department," Katara said almost slyly, smiling. She then pawed through Suki's dresser, that had most of her Kyoshi Warrior make up. There was a large jar of white face paint and a covered bowl of powder to match. A few small jars of pigments laid scattered around and some floral oils that were also tinted with the slightest colors. Katara was quite surprised to see Suki had so much. And some of them bore typical Fire Nation colors.

Suki nodded, knowing that Katara could be really girly when she wanted to. She then turned towards Toph, who cringed when she felt Suki move.

"Now what?" she groaned.

"Well…all of us need Fire Nation attire. We should at least wear something slightly regal… Or whatnot..." Suki mused, eyeing Toph up and down, taking in her perfectly combed through hair to her dirt covered feet.

"You girls need help?" A monotonous voice suddenly called at the doorstep. Instantly, the three girls' heads spun around to face the person.

"Mai?" Katara gasped, her eyes widening at the ever-expressionless girl that leaned against the doorframe, her arms folded neatly across her chest. As usual, her face looked like it was carved from stone.

But the way the three girls had responded to the girl's presence shockingly made Mai crack a grin. Her presence wasn't all that shocking, but the fact that Mai was grinning really stunned them.

"What are you doing here?" Suki asked sharply, still having a hard time trusting her ever since the Boiling Rock. She didn't care how close she was to the Fire Lord or to Ty Lee, she didn't like it one bit.

Mai then straightened up and approached them, her hands raised slightly, letting her loose sleeves fall to her elbows. Katara and Suki then could see that her arms were completely bare. No weaponry, no daggers… Nothing.

"Look, Zuko said you girls needed some help. I know about the rebels…" Mai explained. "No need to get all hostile." She then turned to face Katara. "I don't bear any hard feelings towards _any _of you."

Katara felt her stomach churn. It was awkward just thinking about Mai…let alone be in the same room with her.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Suki nearly snapped, obviously not afraid of expressing her discomfort for the taciturn girl.

But the knife-thrower simply shrugged and walked over to them, pushing her long sleeves up as if she was about to get her hands dirty.

"Then don't," Mai simply told Suki dully. "I don't really have much of a reason to subdue you anyway…" she then turned to Katara again. "Like I said, I don't have any hard feelings. For any of you. Besides, I'm a governor's daughter. I would know a thing or two about looking _fancy_."

All three girls squinted at Mai, even Toph, despite her blindness.

"Well, the one with the drawl ain't lying that's for sure," Toph piped up, her feet sandpapering the floor. "I'm fine with having her around if she isn't throwing knives at our heads."

"Are you sure?" Suki asked the earthbender, still scowling slightly at Mai, who simply examined her long, sharp, red-painted nails. Toph nodded silently and Suki turned towards Katara, who just shrugged.

"Fine. You can help with Katara then. I'll handle Toph," Suki said, and quickly dragged Toph into the bathroom. Once she'd closed the doors, the muffled sounds of Toph's wails and complaints started to pierce the air.

_Help with Katara? _The waterbender thought, panicking silently. But she strained to keep herself totally composed and put on a totally stoic façade on her face, mimicking her…stylist.

"Where do we start?" she asked Mai, a little awkwardly. To her surprise, Mai simply eyed Katara up and down before cracking a tiny grin.

* * *

Within minutes, Katara had found herself being led into another room. But it was much larger and more ornate than any of the other rooms she'd seen. The dresser was complete with everything a vain girl could imagine. The large, full-length windows allowed generous amounts of sunlight to beam through, lighting up the entire room beautifully. But there was something about the room that bugged her. Maybe it was because of the large mirror that had been shattered as if someone had smashed through it.

"This was Azula's old room," Mai explained, her voice dripping with boredom as always. She then rummaged through the wardrobe. "That would explain the mirror…"

Katara's jaw nearly dropped to the ground as she continued looking around. _This_ was her room? It was…gorgeous. But then again, Azula was royalty…

Once Mai had finished rummaging through 'Azula's' wardrobe, she swiftly pulled out a kimono-style dress. The entire frock was deep burgundy with ink-black trimmings and long, wide sleeves like Mai had. The waist was tightly cinched as if there was a corset compressing the area. But instead it had a bright, blood-red sash tied firmly around it.

"This was hers?" Katara gasped, fingering the silky fabric. The sash felt thick and stiff, but up-close Katara could see that there were some large, flowery designs printed onto the sash. The top was like a semi-hard, almost protective vest, with very slightly pointed shoulders. The skirt of the dress also had two slits at the sides, probably for easy movement. But the slit was enough to not bare too much skin.

Mai nodded. "Azula was always demanding for nice dresses and things, but never really got to wear them. She'd only wear them during formal occasions. I think this would suit you just fine."

Katara smiled and took the dress gingerly, still admiring it. Mai watched as the water bender kept fingering the fabric, as if it was one of the most wondrous things she'd ever seen.

"It's just a dress…" Mai muttered uninterestedly, raising an eyebrow. She then walked over to the intricately carved dresser, going through the objects that sat on it.

Katara gazed at Mai, her back towards her. "Well… It's a lovely dress…" Katara said slowly, taking off her mother's necklace after placing the dress onto a large bed. She never liked taking it off… But it was risky for her to go out with it. It was one of the things that would give her identity away. "I don't live a life like Azula's. Or yours. You're probably used to getting nice things like this often."

Mai's hands froze over the dresser momentarily. It was true… Her father and mother had managed to give her nice things all the time… Both her little brother Tom-Tom and herself had often been surrounded with those luxuries.

The impassive girl then swiveled around quickly, nearly surprising Katara.

"You're right," she said firmly. "I've been given material items pretty much all the time growing up. I wouldn't know how people…like you would react to those things. I wonder if Zuko found that endearing."

Katara frowned. So much for being okay with the whole thing… But surprisingly, Mai's eyes had widened and she shook her head slightly, causing her thick black bangs to shake.

"Sorry. I shouldn't act like this. It isn't proper," Mai said quickly. "I still have my pride, after all."

Katara bit her lower lip and averted her gaze. Maybe the knife-thrower didn't seem _so_ bad after all… Perhaps it was just…instinctual?

"You know I am sorry if you feel hurt in anyway… Mai…" the waterbender said quietly, meeting Mai's almond-shaped eyes. "I don't know what sort of relationship you and Zuko had… But I didn't mean…"

"Spare me the sympathy, Katara," Mai said, smirking slightly. Katara would always feel surprised whenever Mai cracked a grin, a smirk or even an actual smile. It was odd to her. "Yes, I do feel a little…stung by the ordeal but I don't control his emotions. Nor do I control yours. I'll get over it… It's really not a very big deal."

Katara then tilted her head to her side and smiled crookedly. Maybe…just maybe…she could actually befriend the knife-thrower.

"Now let's not waste any time…" Mai drawled, back to her expressionless self. "You all wanted to go undercover, no? I think it's extremely smart but unbelievably risky as well…" she then took a tiny vial from the dresser. It was dark purple with a pointy cap. "Azula got this from some weird witch-lady back in Ba Sing Se. She's got a whole lot of them. They change the color of your eyes temporarily. Your blue eyes really are a dead give away. Totally safe. I even let Ty Lee experiment on me once."

Katara flushed slightly as she hid aside her mother's necklace safely that she'd been clenching onto. Mai then led her towards the dresser again, sitting her down on a padded chair. The black-haired girl then leaned a large, circular mirror in front of Katara as she combed through her dark brown hair. Her small, quick fingers working through the dark chestnut silk.

"Mai… If you don't mind me asking…" Katara began, her voice low and curious. She looked at the older girl through the mirror. And blue met golden brown.

"Sure. Whatever," Mai mumbled, her eyes darting back to combing Katara's hair, as if it was the most important task ever. She then swiftly grabbed a gold headpiece that had a small Fire Nation insignia on it before securing it around a half-topknot that she'd done on Katara's head. Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed the two large pieces of hair that framed Katara's face and pinned them back. The speed of her work impressed Katara.

"How come you're so… Why don't you…" Katara stammered, trying to think of the right words. But all the suitable words seemed so…harsh.

"Why am I like this? All bored and dull-like?" Mai asked calmly. "It's alright, Katara… I know I'm like that. There is a reason behind it as well…"

"It's alright if it's personal," Katara said quickly. "I don't mean to pry… I was just curious 's all."

Then something spilled out of Mai's thin lips that literally stunned Katara. She chuckled. It was a low, throaty chuckle but it still counted. The waterbender then eyed Mai through the mirror, who had a wide smirk on her face. Mai then grabbed a small pot of what looked like pale, almost white powder and started dusting it all over Katara's complexion, creating a slightly paler canvas since most Fire Nation women were quite ashen-faced.

"It's okay," Mai said coolly. "I should…know more people… Get myself new friends… Or choose better ones at least… You seem alright. After all, you managed to get the hard-headed Zuko to fall for you. Or maybe I was just bored..."

Katara felt her face heat up, much to Mai's amusement as she gently brushed the powder over her face and neck.

"I was always raised to be…proper," Mai began, and Katara listened intently. "The whole 'no pain, no gain' motto was really what I had to live through. Showing weakness or vulnerability was the most easiest through facial expressions and body language. The whole knife-throwing thing was developed out of boredom really. I wasn't always like this… I guess I just grew into it. You and your…people probably had more…freedom than any of us did. Especially Zuko. My parents always raised me to be one suited for noble blood. Royalty maybe, someday, they had thought. I could have anything I ever wanted as long as I behaved like a proper lady. I guess it really did a number on me."

Even though she was still bewildered at Mai's words, Katara couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She'd never been raised the way Mai had been raised. Mai had been raised in nobility, so it was expected of her to always be on her best behavior. But she'd never expected it to be the reason she was so…stoic.

Once again, to her astonishment, Mai started to chuckle again. At one brief moment, Katara had thought of asking Zuko for a physician to check on her.

"Getting what I wanted made me easily bored by other things, no matter how small or trivial they might seem," Mai continued, putting the powder away and taking the vial that she'd showed Katara earlier. She then had Katara tilt her head back, before catching sight of the doubt and fear that was clear in those blue eyes. "Don't worry, you'll be completely fine. In a few hours the effects will wear off. I won't blind you. You _can_ trust me… I…hope you can trust me. I think I really should get back to trying to be…normal for a change… I think it'll be a nice change… Something different. My mother would like that as well."

Katara smiled and nodded, before letting Mai drip the contents of the vial into her widened eyes. Katara then felt the discomfort of having water in your eyes. But as she blinked, it started to melt away. Relieved that she could still see clearly and that there was no pain or numbness, she straightened her neck and looked into the mirror, a gasp escaping her lips when she caught the sight of her…_reflection._

Instead of her usual tan, Katara's complexion had faired greatly with the use of cosmetics. The shade of her skin had lightened incredibly, probably two shades lighter than before. Her dark brown hair had been secured into a neat topknot with a simple headpiece. The rest of her unpinned hair spilled over her shoulders, ending in gorgeous waves.

But what she could _not_ get over were her eyes. Or, the color of them to be exact. Instead of her once bright, sea-blue irises, they had completely taken the color of dark, yellow ochre. Almost gold, but with tiny flecks of brown in them. One part of herself truly felt like she was part of the Fire Nation. It was the most unbelievable sight she'd ever seen.

"Oh…S-Spirits!" Katara breathed, stroking her powdery skin, taking in the ochre-gold hue of her eyes… "Mai… This is… This… I…I look..."

Mai chuckled again. Katara was really getting used to her tiny outbursts. "You know, you could really pass off as a Fire Nation noblewoman," she stated. "I don't really give compliments but you do look nice, Katara. If your face had a few tweaks to it and if your hair was dyed black you could look like…" Mai trailed off, her eyes widening as she realized what she had nearly said.

"Look like who?" the reformed Katara asked.

Mai hesitated before replying. "Zuko's mother."

A small pang stabbed through Katara's body. Really? His _mother_? She didn't even know what she looked like…

But Mai quickly shook out of her stupor quickly, and reverted back to her impassive state. "Ahem. Well. Looks like we've got you covered… Let's get you into that dress… Time is of the essence if you want clear details about those rebels…" She then smoothly walked over to Azula's old bed and picked up the dress, undoing the sash so that Katara could step into it.

Katara then stood up after taking one last look at her new reflection. Mai then held the dress out towards her. A confused expression masked the knife-thrower's face when Katara didn't take it.

"Thank you, Mai…" Katara said softly, smiling at the older girl. "For all this… You know… I actually think that we can be good friends…"

No longer surprising or stunning Katara, Mai actually smiled genuinely. A faint tint of pink staining her pale cheeks.

"I should thank you as well," Mai replied. "But like I said…_ Time._ Let's just get you in the dress before things turn too…emotional. I don't really go well with that..."

* * *

"YUCK! I can't believe you people can take this smell!" Toph shrieked. "UGH! So much…phew! FLOWERS!"

Suki chuckled as Toph practically stumbled out of the bathroom, fragrant steam wafting into the room. Toph was actually dirt-free and perfumed for once. Suki then held out a red tunic with shiny gold trimmings and carefully helped Toph into it. Secretly Toph liked the whole experience. It was like getting pampered. As if she truly was royalty.

"How do you think Katara is?" Suki asked worriedly as she tied a glimmering gold sash around Toph's tiny waist that she envied. "You know…with that…knife-thrower and all… Doesn't she have a thing for Zuko?"

Toph shrugged. "When she was talking to us just now I didn't sense any lies from her. She was totally honest. Plus I don't think she'll have a reason for spearing our butts! Plus if she's here she must've spoken to Zuko... Who knows, she might be hawking on some other royal pain-in-the-butt."

Suki chuckled and quickly worked with Toph's now shiny black hair, gently combing through it before fitting a gold and red headband on her head. She then secured a few ornate hair accessories into Toph's hair, making her look as if she was a noble's daughter.

"So how're you and Sokka doing?" Toph asked, as she sat comfortably on Suki's well cushioned chair, her legs dangling off the sides. Her toes only brushing against the ground.

Suki blushed at the earthbender's words and just focused on giving herself a good disguise. She simply decided to look like a simple Fire Nation commoner, since she'd really had enough of make up on her face as a Kyoshi Warrior. But working on Toph was quite amusing. It was like having her own living doll.

"We're doing great… Once everything's settled, we plan on going back to Ba Sing Se with Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi Warriors," Suki said, fitting herself into a simple, cropped vest. "But we have to make a quick pit stop at Kyoshi Island. Our new recruit is training there for awhile before we really can settle in Ba Sing Se."

"What's Sokka going to do in Ba Sing Se?"

Suki simply shrugged. "He said that he preferred just playing it by ear," she mumbled. "I tell you, Sokka is wonderful and everything but he really has to do something for himself. I heard that he was interested in training the younger warriors in the Southern Water Tribe. But not yet apparently…"

The spunky Blind Bandit rolled her milky eyes, smirking. Typical Snoozles… Always darting from one side to the other…

"Great. Every one of you has their post war future planned out except me!" Toph exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air exasperatedly. She then hopped off the chair, her feet planted onto the floor again. "What is with you people? Isn't there one person here who is lost for choices?"

The Kyoshi Warrior smiled sympathetically and placed two soft objects on the floor in front of Toph, much to the earthbender's confusion.

"Here. They're shoes without soles in them. You're known for seismic sense," Suki explained. "You should at least remotely hide that fact."

Toph then hesitantly slid her feet into the 'shoes'. Once she'd felt the floor beneath her feet, she relaxed comfortably. Shoes never really did do any good for her. She'd be completely blind with them.

Suki then took Toph's place on her chair in front of the dresser, taking the little time to make herself as unrecognizable as possible. Perhaps making herself dirtier? Mud? Soil?

"Hey Toph, you really don't know what you want to do or where to go? I always pegged you as a traveler." Suki said, eyeing the girl through the mirror as she teased her hair slightly.

Toph shrugged and started pacing around the room, her hands behind her back. "I did think about joining Twinkle Toes on his 'travel around the world and see new things' plan but…" Toph then quickly slammed her lips together, realizing what she'd let slip out.

Suki quickly turned to face Toph, her face meshed into an expression of shock and glee.

"You? And Aang? Traveling?" she questioned, grinning playfully. "Ooh, Toph!"

Toph quickly flapped a hand at Suki hurriedly. "SSH! Can it, Suki! It's not like that! He simply offered… I don't know if he was really serious about it…"

Suki rolled her eyes. "Oh please. For someone who can detect lies through the ground. If I don't know any better I'm sensing some opposing elements interest going on like Zuko and Katara!"

Toph felt her heart race against her ribs again, making the earthbender nervous. Did she really feel that way for the Avatar? Was this how it was supposed to be like? All over one night? Really? No… It couldn't…

"Chill, Toph… I was kidding…" Suki said slyly, grinning silently to herself as she stood up, all ready in her 'peasant-glory'. "Come on… We can't let the guys wait. I got a way to hide Zuko's scar. We'll pick this up later. And we have to get Katara too. I don't feel comfortable leaving her for too long with little miss-two-hidden-buns-in-her-head."

Toph chuckled before nodding enthusiastically and followed Suki out of her room. All the while the Blind Bandit's heart thumped noisily in her chest, refusing to pause. She then clamped her hand over her heart as a million questions flew through her mind.

Her? And Aang? Really? Did she like him that way? Did he? Could they? Maybe? Did he? Would he?

* * *

"You're really going to wear _that_?" Zuko asked Sokka skeptically, pointing to some sort of fake beard that clung onto Sokka' face quite unattractively. For some reason Sokka had decided to emerge himself in the world of false hair. But the Water Tribesman simply flaunted it, while in his Fire Nation nobleman attire. The heavy, multi-layered clothes hung on the thinner teen quite like an oversized sack.

"Hey, this baby worked wonders when me and Katara disguised ourselves as Aang's 'parents' one time!" Sokka exclaimed, stroking his 'beard'. "Wang Fire will make his grand entrance once again!"

_Wang Fire... _Zuko rolled his eyes as he straightened out the wrinkles on his beggar's clothes. He already looked slightly scruffy with his shaggy black hair, why not emphasize it by looking like a simple peasant?

Aang was busy trying on a very peculiar black-haired wig that Sokka had convinced him to wear. He was posing as a Fire Nation kid since he looked younger. But he had to hide his tattoos somehow. The Avatar carefully positioned the mop of hair on his head, trying to make it look like as if it was his own hair. But it felt weird and unbelievably scratchy against his scalp. Not to mention the odd _odour..._

Zuko watched as Sokka modeled in front of his full-length mirror, admiring his beard proudly. He wondered if Katara had told him about their becoming relationship… Whether Sokka would accept it.

"Hey Sokka can I ask you something?" Zuko asked, scratching his head nervously. Even though he knew that having Katara accept him was enough, there would always be…Sokka.

"Ask away, _Your Beggar-ness._" Sokka replied in a deeper voice, mimicking an adult's tone.

"It's about Katara…" Zuko mumbled, and Sokka immediately stopped posing in front of the mirror and turned to face him. His expression had turned hard and solemn. Even Aang had stopped to look at Zuko. The Fire Lord turned and caught sight of Aang. Great. Two in one. This was brilliant.

Knowing that he would have to deal with it one way or another, he sighed and opened his mouth to speak. But Sokka quickly raised a hand to stop the Fire Lord.

"I already know, Zuko," Sokka said calmly, but Zuko could see his right eyebrow twitch slightly. Sokka then turned to face Aang, who was just pressing his lips together into a straight line. "And I'm pretty sure Aang knows as well…"

"Well, I just hope you're okay with it. I really do care for her, Sokka." Zuko said seriously, meeting the Water Tribesman's eyes. "Truth is, I don't care what anyone says. I only value Katara's opinion and feelings in this. But I still feel that you should know. It's only fair. You are her brother after all."

Sokka sighed deeply, his eyebrow twitching again, more wildly this time. He then turned away from Zuko for a second, as if he was contemplating something. And he even had his 'beard' to stroke.

His little sister and Zuko... The Fire Lord. _The Fire Lord..._

Aang then walked over to Zuko and placed a hand on the firebender's tensed shoulder. Zuko then saw as Aang smiled at him.

"Take care of her, alright?" Aang said softly. Even though he knew that the Avatar didn't have any hard feelings towards him, Zuko could see the pleading and the slight tinge of hurt in his wide eyes. Zuko then returned the boy's smile and nodded.

"I will. Always," he vowed. Zuko then faced Sokka, who was eyeing him carefully. "And I'm not just saying it. If you want the proof then give me the time with her."

Sokka sighed and cracked a small smile. He couldn't really stop Zuko or his sister anyway. And the once 'jerkbender' had definitely proven to be a worthy friend. And hey, his sister was happy and alive... Although he was still curious in what she had seen in the scarred teen. The rugged outlook? His brooding masculinity? The whole mystery of it?

And who knows? He could be a future relative… But Sokka immediately felt something churn in his stomach and shook that thought out of his head.

"You hurt her in anyway…" Sokka began, enunciating his words slowly. "I _will not_ hesitate to send you to an early grave. Fire Lord or not, Katara's my only sister. Mistreat her and you will get it. I don't care if you think I won't even be able to land a punch on you I will simply not allow _anyone_ to hurt my sister. But if she's happy with you… Who am I to stop her? Not to mention that she'd already given me the heads up about this...thing." Sokka then started waving his hands in the air, emphasizing the situation.

Zuko then let out a deep breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding in. His once tightened shoulders then slumped with his exhalation and widened his smile. The way his heart had been beating rapidly slowed down to a more even, normal pace.

Aang then grabbed the two teenagers closer to him, sandwiching himself in the middle playfully, much to their discomfort.

"Okay!" he quipped, lighting up the mood. "Now that the awkward talking's out of the way… SOKKA! How do you fix this…wig thingy?"

Sokka guffawed and dragged Aang off to face the mirror, before groping the odd mop of false hair that sat on the Avatar's head.

Zuko then couldn't help but smile to himself as he folded his arms across his chest, and feel as if someone had unclenched the tightness that had been constricting his heart and lungs.

_Finally…_ He just couldn't wait to share this piece of news with Katara. But a small part of him wondered if it was smart letting Mai tend to the girls… Especially the one particular waterbender… Will he find the person he cared so much about pinned to wall with daggers and sais?

But before he could do or worry about anything else, three soft raps sounded from his closed doors. Without hesitation, Zuko bolted towards it and opened the heavy, red and gold doors, wrenching them apart almost.

"Oh Spirits…" he breathed, his eyes instantly widening when he saw the sight that had been laid before him. The rate of Zuko's heartbeat increased greatly and hammered against his ribs painfully. He felt his breath caught. Something lodge in his throat.

Sokka and Aang took a quick peek at Zuko's doorstep, before having both their jaws slam against the ground.

What in the name of Agni Kai had happened?

* * *

**Hmm... Quite the chap, eh? Pardon if Mai seemed a bit OOC but I don't know, I can see her acting that way. It's just my POV. Plus... I would actually like it if Mai and the girls of GAANG could get along and stuff since Ty Lee's like, super close with the Kyoshi Warrior(s). **

**Speaking of OOC characters, seriously-It's just how I visualize them to be. Whether it's Katara, or Sokka...or Aang.. Toph... Suki... Mai... etc... It's just my opinion so I would appreciate it if you respected that fact. Capisce? **

**Anyway, really hoped you enjoyed it! Haven't touched the computer in over three days(!) *YOU MAD WOMAN?* And I had to edit this in under 30 minutes. PHEW* and in record breaking time! What's GBR for editing? 5 minutes? GAH. **

**OH! And a little bit of a heads up... I've got quite a few Zutara FF's up my sleeve so definitely stay tuned for that... I think I got 3 in the ready... All drafted nicely... Here's a few hints yeah?**

**1) AU ATLA with Beauty and the Beast theme. (I know there's quite a few out there but I just wanted my input!)**

**2) Ember Island. *OOHH...**

**3) AU ATLA. RIGHT FROM THE VERY BEGINNING WHEN OUR GAANGS WERE LIKE, 3? OR 5? **

**Now that that's out in the open... I'm also planning to do a few one shots about Sukka... Maybe a FF or two about Taang... And maybe some Jetara? (Yes, I am a small Jetara fan as well. What can I say~The rugged guys seem appealing~)**

**Do R&R! They are very much welcome except for flamers and their flames. I will burn you with your own flames if you do so. *winks**

**My dad said that I was a cross between Mai and Azula. REALLY? I mean, _REALLY? REALLY? Seriously? _Maybe Mai cuz of the whole 'stoic' thing, or so I've been told... But Azula? I admit I can get huffy and nutty but pfft...pssshhtt! **

**Ahem***

**Anyway..**

**R&R!**

**TTFN and Tune in for the next chapter!**

**~Johnsy(Weirdest nickname. EVER.)**


	12. Undercover

**Note: Just a few responses~**

_**The 13**__**th**__** Heart: **_**Thanks a bunch! New bending style eh? Hmm… Like what?**

_**Sunburst223: **_**I guess for me it would be more realistic. And TBH it also just gives me something different to write. But thanks for the reminder! Plus it **_**is**_** post-war; they should be one of the most recognizable people no?**

_**Annie1223: **_**Maybe some people like the 'crappy drama'? Sometimes it really is the drama that makes it gripping to read. Even I appreciate some good ole sink throwing now and again.**

**P.S: If any of you have a problem with my writing style or whatever… Do keep them to yourselves. I appreciate constructive criticism. You know, the things that can actually help? If it's anything to do with the way I write, the way I portray things, or the way I let people know what's going to happen in the FF etc… Seriously, give your fingers a break and either click the exit button or keep scrolling. It's just rude you know. I really don't appreciate that kind of 'criticism' at all. Everyone has their own different way of writing so politely butt off. I'm not changing the way I write and that really is it. **

* * *

"Zuko? Are you alright?"

Zuko was having a hard time trying to figure out who on earth was standing at his doorstep with Mai. She looked kind of like Katara, even had her voice. Her height, her smile…

But instead of the tan, blue-eyed beauty Zuko had expected, he stood there looking at an alabaster-faced, golden-eyed what looked like a Fire Nation noblewoman. Her long, rich brown hair had a top knot secured neatly with a Fire Nation three-pronged headpiece and the locks of hair that framed her oval-shaped face were pinned back with the rest of her hair spilling over her shoulders effortlessly. Instead of the wide azure-blue doe eyes that he could drown himself in just by glancing at them, she had golden amber eyes that looked like they had hints of brown in them. Soft ivory replaced caramel tan skin, which contrasted with her dark mane. She wore a simple but regal outfit that looked very familiar to him. The skirting had two slits on the sides probably for movement, and underneath she wore loose, red silk harem pants much to his boyish disappointment and black strappy sandals.

A small part of him nagged the fact that she looked like someone he deeply cared about... And it wasn't just Katara...

"I think he's a little surprised…" Mai said to Katara quietly, unable to hold in her amusement at the Fire Lord's stunned expression. Katara chuckled and blushed lightly, staining her now pale cheeks.

Zuko quickly shook out of his stupor and cleared his throat, feeling his face heat up rapidly.

"Ahem… Katara?" he tested, looking at the girl who was supposed to be _Katara_.

She nodded. "It's me, Zuko. Don't look so surprised. Mai here did all the work," Katara then turned to face Mai, with a grateful smile on her ruby-stained lips. "Thanks a lot by the way…"

The knife-thrower simply rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. "Whatever… It's no big deal…" she muttered monotonously. Mai then looked away, observing Zuko's door as if there was something fascinating on it.

Katara smirked at Mai and simply gave the older girl a quick hug, much to Mai and Zuko's shock.

Mai's almond-shaped eyes widened as Katara took a quick step back after her hug, a wide smile on her face. She then wondered what had possessed the waterbender to do such a thing. Sure, Ty Lee had hugged her many times before… but they were friends and everything… Katara? They'd only 'bonded' for a few minutes...

It then came into the noble's mind that wanted to question Azula about why she'd held so much hostility for the Avatar and his friends… They weren't _so_ bad… A bit too emotional for her taste, but then again…

Mai let a small but genuine smile crack on her lips, allowing her facial muscles to finally move before awkwardly placing a dainty hand on Katara's shoulder. She then turned to face Zuko, whose jaw had figuratively hit the ground so hard he wondered why the floors hadn't shattered yet.

"Well, I won't be sticking around this hell hole for much longer…" Mai drawled, he voice back to its usual bored tone. "My family and I have got some things to settle back in Omashu… Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

Zuko straightened up and nodded, a crooked smile on his lips. Mai then turned towards Katara and cocked her head ever so slightly at the Fire Lord's direction with the tiniest of smirks on her face. As she started to leave, Mai leaned down slightly to quickly whisper something into Katara's ear.

"Go get 'em. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Katara then blushed fiercely at Mai's words, as she and Zuko watched as the black-haired girl walked away silently.

"What did she tell you?" Zuko asked curiously, as he led Katara into his room, where Aang and Sokka were still bewildered at Katara's recent transformation.

Katara glanced at Zuko with a sly grin on her face, before squeezing his hand briefly.

"I will never tell," she said smugly, before giving him a playful peck on his scarred cheek. The waterbender then twirled a few times before standing between Zuko and the two guys. "Well, how do I look?"

Aang and Sokka quickly straightened up, as they tried to think of any words to describe the reformed Katara.

"You look different…" Sokka mused, stroking his beard lovingly. "Did you do something to your hair?"

"How'd you do that to your eyes? You really look like Fire Nation!" Aang exclaimed, circling Katara, all the while looking up at her kohl lined eyes curiously. "Is it some sort of an illusion? Is Mai a magician or something now? Are you even Katara?"

"She used some sort of…potion I guess," Katara explained, taking a quick look at herself in the mirror again. The gold hued eyes were starting to really grow on her. "She said it'll wear off in a few hours…"

Zuko then surprisingly walked over to Katara and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking at her reflection with a smile on his face.

"I think you look nice…" he said plainly, as if he was unimpressed even though he silently admitted that Katara would make a gorgeous Fire Nation girl. His voice then lowered slightly at his next words. "But you were already beautiful as Water Tribe."

At his words, Katara blushed heavily and avoided Zuko's almost playful gaze. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sokka do a gagging motion and chuckling along with Aang.

"Aw, lover boy's getting to be such a softie!" Toph suddenly exclaimed, practically skipping through Zuko's open doors, all decked out in Fire Nation attire, and was quickly followed by Suki. Sokka immediately left Aang's side and practically flung himself at the Kyoshi Warrior, giving his girlfriend a quick but passionate kiss on the lips.

Zuko scowled at Toph as she smirked impishly. But something inside of her felt like butterflies when she felt Aang's heart rate quicken slightly. She had to take deep breaths to calm her nerves and help control the way her blood was making their way up to her small face.

"Toph you look amazing!" Katara gushed and she looked up at a proud Suki, who was holding a small black lacquer bowl in her hands. But the waterbender couldn't make out what was in it.

"What's that?"

Suki then remembered why she'd brought what she'd brought in the first place. She then walked over to Zuko, who eyed her and the bowl suspiciously. Inside the lacquer was what looked like a thick yet milky mixture. It was tinted a pale, skin color, quite close to Zuko's coloring. The Kyoshi Warrior then held the bowl out, whipping a small brush from inside a sash that was tied around her waist.

"Close your eyes, Zuko," she instructed. "This ought to help mask your scar for a while. Just don't let it touch water."

At first the firebender was skeptical, about concealing his scar like that. But it was _the_ most conspicuous thing on his face that would definitely give his position away. So he simply let his vision black out as he heard what was going on around him. Within a few short seconds, he could hear Suki mixing the milky paste with the brush as everyone remained silent, curiously watching her.

Zuko then felt something cool and slightly wet like paint brush over his scar. He felt the tiny bristles of the brush tickle the indented marks on the area. The brush then made its way to his burnt left ear as well. He could hear some muffled whispers and someone getting hit but discarded them from his attention.

"Wow she's pretty good at it," Sokka whispered to Katara, who simply nodded. "Do you think it'll look…normal?" He then earned himself a light thwack on his arm and a quick, sisterly glare.

"Okay. Done." Suki finally said after few painstaking minutes, placing the now empty bowl and the brush on Zuko's dark red dresser.

Zuko then nervously and slowly opened his eyes, letting everything come into view. When his eyes were fully opened, he saw his friends gaping at him with wide eyes. Except for Toph, who just looked plain uncomfortable as if she was nervous about something, shifting her weight constantly. The earthbender was actually blushing...

"Does it look alright?" he asked, suddenly fearing his mirror. He looked at Sokka and Aang, who simply held two thumbs up. Suki just smiled and nodded, as if she was proud of her work. Finally, gold met blue-turned gold, and Katara simply cocked her head at the mirror's direction, with a smile on her face.

Hesitantly, Zuko turned to his left and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his reflection.

It was as if he was a completely different person. Even though the scar was just a small imperfection on one side of his face, the concealing of it really made an impact on him. He was impressed by the way Suki had concealed it as well. The shade matched his coloring quite perfectly, and it just blended flawlessly into his normal skin, without any obvious or suspicious cracks. The firebender was tempted to bring up a magnifying glass to inspect the work further.

Suddenly he saw thirteen year old Zuko in the mirror again. The Zuko that he'd been before Ozai scarred him. It flashed through his reflection, bringing back his memories of being...looking _normal._ Even with his left eye that had been deformed into a permanent squint, he still looked…quite normal. And he didn't have to worry much about his singed off left eyebrow since most of his long black hair covered it. Other than that, he was still pleased.

"Well. This silence is awkward. Mind letting the blind girl know what just happened to Sparky over here? You know, besides concealing that uber-big-deal of a scar that makes him stick out like a sore toe?" Toph suddenly asked, but her voice had gone up in pitch slightly for some reason.

"So is everyone ready?" Zuko asked, looking at each and every one of his friends. "We shouldn't waste anymore time. How about we just scour the towns and villages then meet back at the Palace courtyard after say…about…5 hours?"

Everyone nodded, silently agreeing. "Alone? Don't you think we should pair up at least? Just in case?" Sokka asked, worrying for his sister despite her skills and capability. "It's not like we can send smoke signals if we get into any trouble."

* * *

Within a few minutes, everyone had paired off and gone into different parts of the Fire Nation town. Katara had gone with Toph, Sokka with Suki and finally Aang with Zuko.

Zuko had to admit silently that he'd been a little disappointed that he didn't get to be with Katara. Even though he worried about the safety of his Nation and the whole outcome of it, he just couldn't help but get into a mental frenzy about her own safety. But then again, as Fire Lord… he couldn't let his personal feelings get in the way of his judgment.

He and Aang had decided to take it to the lower part of the Fire Nation city. They walked through a thriving but small village mostly resided by commoners. Zuko saw it fitting since he and Aang both wore old, tattered hoods and cloaks as if they were commoners themselves. The houses in the area were small and quite a few of them required repairs. The grounds were rocky and uneven, and Zuko had clumsily tripped over quite a few 'dents', much to Aang's amusement.

"Do you think the rebels will be around here?" Aang asked, his wide gray eyes scanning the area. Women and children were scattered around, running errands and playing. Men were carrying heavy loads and working. The village was quite serene and peaceful…

Zuko was about to answer Aang until he realized something odd. There were yellowed papers _everywhere_. They were plastered all over each wall and every door. His boots kicked away several sheets of the similar paper that had been scattered all over the ground.

Bending down, Zuko quickly picked one up. Aang then curiously looked at what seemed like a poster. There were ink-black calligraphic words painted almost sloppily, making it hard to read. A fading picture of a thin, young man with dark black hair was painted in the poster. He had sharp facial features, with three thin diagonal scars that marred across his face, dragging a bit of his left eye and his mouth, making him seem almost disfigured. His eyes were slightly narrow and were tinted brown. The man had side bangs like Azula, with a half top-knot and shoulder length hair. Next to him was the word 'Shan'.

Next to the painting of the man was a girl who looked a female version of him. She too had dark black hair and similar sharp, contoured features. She had sharp, kohl lined brown eyes and a long, thin nose. Her pink lips were drawn in a way that looked like she was smirking. Her black hair was long and tied in a high ponytail. Beside her painting was the word 'Nazuma'.

"The Phoenix Sons. All hail Phoenix King Ozai…" Aang read, his voice low. "Join the rebellion against Fire Lord Zuko… Bring back the era of strength and power… Down with the Avatar… Let the Fire Nation rule with pride once again… Seek Shan and Nazuma."

Before Aang could react to the piece of paper, it suddenly started smoking. He then looked up at Zuko, his face crumpled into an expression of anger. The Fire Lord's hand clenched tighter and tighter around the paper as steam started wafting off his hands. Within seconds, the poster was burnt into a black, ashy crisp. Hot ash slipped through the firebender's fingers and blew away with the day's breeze.

"Calm down," Aang said, grabbing Zuko's now heated arm. "At least now we know who's behind all this."

Zuko scoffed and pulled his torn black hood lower, masking his face further. "How do you suppose we should 'seek' this Shan person? Looks like he's the leader, along with Nazuma. They look like siblings…"

Aang hummed, thinking while he and Zuko continued walking. At least now they know who the leaders of the rebels look like. He then stuffed one of the posters into his belt, for reference when they get back to the Palace.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar that resembled the sound of fire, and the already bright sky lit up with red, orange and blue. In a small distance, Zuko and Aang saw that there was a large crowd. Red and blue flames roared into the sky, creating a fiery kaleidoscope.

And an unfamiliar voice bellowed into the air thunderingly.

"Let me lead you, and together we will bring back the strength and power of the Fire Nation! Let the world see how fire burns!"

* * *

The Royal Caldera City seemed like a good place to start, according to Katara and Toph, who had both dressed up like noblewomen. This particular city housed many nobles and wealthy elites, like Mai's parents before her father had been promoted to governor of Omashu. It was nearest to the Fire Lord's Palace as well so they didn't have to take a long time. There weren't any or much commoners since they weren't really allowed into Caldera unless by invitation from the Fire Lord himself. Katara wondered if that would ever change...

Lush greenery, villas and large estates crowded the city, and they overwhelmed the two benders. Even Toph, who relied on seismic sense, was impressed by all the amazing architecture.

"You know I don't think that we'll get much out of these rich sluggers…" Toph mumbled, scuffing her bare soles against the smooth grounds. "The rebels are recruiting powerful firebenders… Where would powerful benders usually hang out?"

Katara shrugged. "I'm not a firebender. How would I know? And these are people with higher social status. Some of them ought to be really powerful in some ways. And they'd give the rebels more of an advantage, since they can get into the Palace easily. You never know, some nobles might still support Ozai and all…"

But the earthbender simply rolled her eyes. "Well. I don't feel any commotion around here. No ruckus or whatever… Seems pretty peaceful to me…"

Katara squinted. "Let's just look around. Come on, there's a small shop there. We can probably ask around or something."

* * *

"Join me, brothers and sisters! Let us resume what our great Phoenix King had once planned for us all!" A tall, lanky man shouted from a stone pedestal. He was dressed in a crimson tinted, lightweight armor with heavy armguards. The man stood tall with a wicked glint in his eyes and a wide, crooked smile. Many villagers surrounded him, some whispering while others cheered for this peculiar man.

But Zuko and Aang couldn't stop staring at the man that started breathing bright orange-red fire into the sky that made the crowd shriek with delight and fear. He had three thin slashes across his face, dragging his left eye and the corner of his mouth.

"That's him! That's Shan!" Aang whispered fiercely to Zuko, pointing at the fire-breather. The Fire Lord simply nodded, and his eyes darted to the girl that stood next to Shan. She looked like him, black hair and sharp features… The same brown eyes and wide, thin mouth. The girl too wore red lightweight armor but she wore boots that had deadly thin and high heels. They looked like they could pierce right through a person's heart. Zuko assumed that she must be Nazuma.

"Come, sister… Inspire the crowd with your sharp tongue!" Shan said to the girl that stood next to him. The black-haired girl smiled wickedly at her brother, then back at the crowd.

"Firebenders!" Nazuma shrieked, almost maniacally, her eyes wide with craze. She almost reminded Zuko of Azula. "Lend us your numbers! Fire Lord Zuko is nothing but a _child!_ How can he know how to rule this majestic Nation? He is _weak!_ The blood of Ozai clearly does not flow in his cowardly veins! Why should we be of equal with other Nations when we can be _GODS?_ We are the mightier element! We can take down all the others! The world will cower and bow at Fire. But _Prince _Zuko can't lead us to ultimate glory! Ha, the boy can't even generate lightning! Such a weakling! What kind of all might and powerful Fire Lord is that? He needs help from the Avatar and his comrades! Spirits, he can't stand on his own!"

Zuko growled lowly at Nazuma's mockery of him. How dare they say such things about him! His entire body heated up rapidly, nearly creating a fog of steam around him. Aang quickly noticed the firebender's anger and grabbed his arm, eyeing him cautiously. Once Zuko caught Aang's hard stare, he took in a deep breath and literally let out a puff of steam through his heavy exhalation.

He knew he couldn't retaliate. Yet.

"Do I get any volunteers?" Nazuma called, clenching her hands into fists in front of her. Bright orange fire danced around her knuckles and clenched fingers. "Which brave and honorable man or woman is willing to step up and join the rebellion? To join this group of _masters_?"

Narrowing his eyes at the siblings and hoping that this would be a good idea, he stepped through the noisy crowd, with Aang quickly following.

"I would like to join the rebellion!" Zuko declared suddenly, ripping his hood away and exposing his face. He knew that Shan and Nazuma wouldn't be able to recognize him very much since his scar had been concealed away. Aang stared at the Fire Lord. What was he doing?

But Nazuma and Shan smiled wickedly, and beckoned Zuko to come forward. Shan then stepped in front of his sister off his pedestal to face Zuko eye to eye. He eyed Zuko up and down cautiously before wrinkling his nose and squinting.

"What's your name, my good man?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. But Zuko didn't flinch.

"Lee," he replied monotonously, meeting Shan's light brown eyes. He could see the fire behind them, and fought the want to subdue him on the spot.

But it was too risky… For all he knew, Shan and Nazuma's 'crowd' could just be a bunch of their own rebels making a scene…

But Shan seemed to believe Zuko's words, as he stood back and smirked. He then nodded towards Nazuma, who came forward as well.

"Hmm… You seem like a promising young man…" Shan said, observing Zuko up and down again. "Tell me… What do you think of our new Fire Lord? How does he live up to the Phoenix King's name?"

Zuko tried not to tense up, instead forced himself to remain as collected and stoic as possible. "He doesn't," he said sharply, nearly gritting his teeth. "He doesn't live up to the Phoenix King's powerful name… Fire Lord… Zuko…is just a _teenager_. What would he know of ruling the great Fire Nation? Phoenix King Ozai was to lead us into immortality! Our great Nation could've conquered worlds!"

Shan smiled approvingly, as the crowd watched him confront 'Lee'. He then grabbed Zuko's right arm and dragged him up to the pedestal, before raising Zuko's arm in the air.

"_HERE_ is an honorable young man!" Shan declared into the crowd. Zuko watched as Aang simply stared with confusion and shock clear in his wide eyes. "He is our faithful brother! Let him be an example! Join us! Fight with us! Win with us and for us!" The scarred man then leaned in to whisper something into Zuko's right ear. "Midnight. Here. Then you'll see how all of us will take down the Fire Lord _Child_ and the interfering Avatar… Not to mention his little _friends…_"

Zuko wanted to burn Shan into a crisp at that moment. But joining them with an alias would really give him a better idea of what they were planning. When they would strike. And he was the only firebender in their group. Aang, on the other hand, could be exposed all too easily with just a small tug of his 'hair'. But instead, he just nodded once firmly. Shan then threw Zuko roughly off the pedestal, before resuming to arousing his crowd.

Immediately the Fire Lord grabbed Aang by the arm and dragged him off roughly, away from the cheering crowd and the two rebel leaders. Steam pouring from his nostrils with each breath. Aang felt Zuko's hard hand heating up against his arm.

"Zuko why did you join them?" Aang asked quietly, once they were far enough from the crowd. Zuko then stopped and turned to face the Avatar.

"I wasn't thinking. Much." he said blankly. "But I think it would be a good idea… You know, go undercover and just find out what they're planning and when they're striking… I don't want to rely completely on my advisors or investigators… There's just too much to risk right now."

Aang nodded, understanding the Fire Lord's intentions before they started walking again.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, _Lee... _Well, looks like we finished early…" Aang mumbled. "So do we go back and wait for the others?

* * *

_Four and a half hours later…_

"Are you the first ones back?" Suki asked Zuko and Aang, who had been practicing their firebending at the Palace courtyard, where they had agreed to meet after their 'investigations'. Sokka, who stood behind Suki peeled off his beard and scratched his itchy chin. The two warriors had finished their investigation and came back, thinking that they would be the first ones to come back until they heard the familiar thundering noises of fire clashing.

Aang nodded, wiping the sweat that had created a thin film on his forehead. Both him and Zuko had gone shirtless, with smoke and steam wafting around them. Suki then saw that Zuko had washed off the concealer that masked his scar. It was now back to its angry-dark red colour, slightly folded and dented texture.

"So what did you guys find out?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow. "It was quite a bust for me and Suki… We hardly got any information. We only know that their riots were quite violent. Not much on identities though… Just a bunch of really angry, powerful firebenders."

* * *

_Four hours ago..._

"_Wow… this place is actually pretty nice…" Sokka said, observing the small town that he and Suki had set foot in. It reminded him of the town plaza that was nearer to the Fire Nation, where they had celebrated the end of the 100 Year War. It was just a simple town, with the typical Fire Nation houses and citizens… Everything seemed peaceful enough… With houses and strong huts lining the roads and streets. Men, women and children walking or running about. The sounds of chatter and daily ongoings filled the air. With the occasional screams from attitudinal grandmothers, in-laws and shopkeepers. _

_So far, there weren't much…rebel-like things going on. _

_Suki nodded, holding Sokka's hand gently as they walked through the streets. It wasn't very busy surprisingly. It was already afternoon… But most of the citizens were indoors. Probably for lunch..._

"_Hey, let's check things out in that tea shop over there!" Sokka suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a sturdy, red roofed hut that was quite large with mousy grey walls. Above the wooden door was a sign that read: Huo Cha*. (*Huo Cha means fire tea in Mandarin Chinese.) _

_Sokka then dragged his girlfriend into the apparently crowded shop and managed to find two empty seats. They watched as the people around them gossiped and chatted noisily. Girlfriend or boyfriend issues… In laws… Marriages… Excitement of the end of the 100 Year War… Some news about a 60 year old virgin… _

"_Hello. Welcome to my tea shop!" A perky, black haired young woman with a sleek bob cut approached them. Her slightly narrow, slanted, deep brown eyes glistening. A permanent commercial smile carved into her face. "I'm Roca, your server for today. What may I get you lovely people? Our house specialty is our famous Fire Tea, best in the world!" _

_Before Sokka could start questioning Roca about their menu choices, Suki immediately stated their order._

"_Alright. Two Fire Teas then please," Suki quickly said, smiling at Roca. Roca then bowed slightly and scurried off. Suki then caught sight of Sokka's stare, his eyebrow raised. _

"_What?"_

"_You know some people actually want to order a little bit more things other than plain old tea you know…" he said, his raised eyebrow twitching slightly. _

_Suki chuckled. "Yeah. But if it's you we'd be here the whole day waiting for you to finish sampling every single thing off their menu. And it's not just any old tea. It's the best in the world!" Suki then mimicked Roca's slightly squeaky voice at her last sentence._

_Sokka then stuck his tongue out at her playfully. But then Suki's face turned serious._

"_Hey, so are you okay about Katara and Zuko being...together? I know you already know… It must be a bit of a surprise for you..." Suki said slowly. _

_Sokka simply shrugged. "Yeah, I guess… I mean… Zuko's not the same person he used to be… You know, crazy-jerk-bender-prince-wanting-his-honor-by-hunting-Aang and all… And I know I can't control what Katara does or feels. As long as she's happy and safe I'm…okay with it…" _

_Suki beamed. "I'm proud of you. I expected you to get a little overprotective over the whole thing… Since you always can't seem to let go of the fact that Katara's your little sister."_

_The Water Tribesman rolled his eyes but smirked anyway, stroking his fake beard for probably the hundredth time that day. Suddenly, he heard something that made his ears perk up. Literally. _

"_Did you hear?" A deep, male, burly voice spoke into the air from behind Sokka. "There's this rebel thing going on in the Northern part of the Fire Nation village! Apparently they're recruiting really powerful firebenders to join them and take down the Fire Lord and the Avatar! A friend of my cousin's just joined them!" _

_Sokka then met Suki's eyes, which had widened, indicating that she must've heard him too. _

"_Yeah! They had this riot just yesterday!" Another male voice piped up, this time it sounded slightly younger. "Those rebels are totally faithful to the former Phoenix King Ozai! I heard the leaders are twins or something… One man and one woman… But I didn't get names…"_

_The burlier voice spoke again. "Humph, brave fools, taking on the Avatar and the Fire Lord himself! I rather just live my life than risk it! I rather see my 100 years than die early! You know I heard they're going to come to this part of town soon to recruit." _

"_No way! If they have a riot here, __we__ might suffer __their damages__. The previous riot managed to kill a few people! Imagine! My own sister can't even get a physician there because they're all too busy tending to injured bystanders! Apparently there was some sort of wild demonstration that involved lightning! They say the leaders of the rebels are really powerful. All skilled with that lightning trick. Some even claim that they're masters…" _

"_SSH! Keep your voice low! You never know what kind of characters are lurking around here… But one thing's for sure, I ain't sticking around waiting for my behind to get electrocuted!" _

"_Here's your tea! Enjoy! That would be two silver pieces please," Roca chirped suddenly, coming back to Suki and Sokka, placing two steaming cups of tea on their round wooden table. But the two took no notice of their server, and Sokka merely chucked the silver pieces at Roca absent-mindedly. _

_Suki glanced at her Fire Tea. It was a translucent red color with what looked like star-shaped spices(star anise) and some brown cylindrical thing(cinnamon) in it. But it smelled quite sweet and tart. _

"_That bad, huh?" Sokka quietly remarked, referring to what they had just heard, taking a slow sip out of his Fire Tea. He then looked into Suki's wide, brown eyes. "Do you think they'll attack the Palace anytime soon? Why can't we get a break from all this? We just finished the 100 Year War for Spirit's sake!" _

_Suki smiled sympathetically and held Sokka's hand reassuringly. "It's alright. We can beat them. It's just the usual hunt all over again. Besides… all of us have come a long way." _

_Sokka rolled his eyes, smacking his lips as he tasted his tea. "You're right. We can totally take them down! No problem! Just leave it all to Wang Fire and his gang! Hey, this tea is really good… Do they sell the leaves?" _

* * *

The young Water Tribe warrior then shook a small, scarlet coloured patchy bag in Aang's face, a wide grin plastered on his face. He then turned to Zuko.

"You know, I bet your uncle will love this!" he pointed out, sniffing the bag of Fire Tea leaves.

"So that's it? That's all you found out?" Zuko questioned, raising an eyebrow, trying to keep his cool. "That's not very much…"

"The rebels haven't made their way into that village yet," Suki explained. "There were only rumors. How about you? Did you find out anything else?"

"Yeah. But we should wait until Katara and Toph comes back. Then we can just explain everything to you all at one time. It's quite big, what we got." Aang said.

Zuko then felt a small pang in his chest. Where was Katara and Toph anyway? Why weren't they back yet? Did something happen to them? Oh Spirits he would never forgive himself if they got hurt...

* * *

"Ugh… Let's just head back… I'm getting really tired…" Toph whined, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "We've been walking and searching all day… Eavesdropping and asking old nosy shopkeepers… Obviously the rebels aren't here…"

Toph and Katara had been scouring the Caldera City for the entire four and a half hours they had been there. They didn't get a chance to really talk to the nobles since most of them were quite…'reserved' and huffy. And unfortunately, innkeepers and shopkeepers haven't been much help either… What kind of city doesn't have haughty gossip?

Katara groaned and rubbed the back of her aching neck. "You're right… Let's just go…" The two benders then started walking their way back to the Fire Nation Palace.

"What a bust…" Toph mumbled, disappointed. "I was actually hoping to get some dirt today. Humph. I dressed up for nothing."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh please… You look great! You should really dress up more often. Who knows, you could've impressed Aang just now…" The waterbender then had the satisfaction of seeing Toph's cheeks turn red at her last few words.

Toph quickly waved her off, as if Katara was talking nonsense. But inside she felt her ribs shuddering with her heartbeats. "Bah. Whatever. I doubt it. I don't do fancy and shoes," she said proudly.

Katara then rolled her eyes again at the earthbender, with a smirk on her face. Sure, she denied it now... But something told her that the blush on Toph's cheeks was most definitely not make-up.

* * *

Aang did a swift side kick, blocking Zuko's fiery punches and punched out two long streams of fire at the Fire Lord, who easily dodged them effortlessly.

"Harsher!" Zuko yelled at the young monk, and quickly clamped his hands together before sweeping them against the ground from the back up towards Aang, sending a large wave of roaring fire. Aang then quickly spread his arms out forcefully, splitting the fire wave apart. He then jumped up and spun around, punching large fire balls at Zuko repeatedly. When he landed on the ground, he continued sending fire balls at the Fire Lord, with the occasional sidekicks that created large fire arcs.

But the firebender didn't disappoint, dodging and blocking each attack easily. His hands and arms had flames dancing around them, the fire licking at his skin heatedly but not burning them. Steam misted hotly around him. Zuko then pushed his arms out rigidly after circling his hands around a small flame, creating a ferocious ring of fire around him. Aang dismissed it easily, letting the ring of fire that didn't hit him continue their route.

"HEY!" Zuko heard two female voices yell, followed by what sounded like the hiss of steam and crumbling of rock. He immediately whipped his head to his left, where the voices had sounded, and nearly whacked himself over the head.

_Oh crap._

* * *

Katara and Toph finally made their way back to the Palace, both tired from walking the whole day. Even though they occasionally had used their bending to speed themselves up. Despite the gruelling exercise, they were both quite disgruntled, mainly because of the heat and the fact that they were dressed fancily.

"FINALLY!" Toph shouted into the air exasperatedly, thrusting her arms in the air. She then kicked away her sole-less shoes, letting her completely naked feet smooth over the ground comfortably. Katara grinned at her friend as they made their way to the courtyard, where they were supposed to meet everyone.

"I hope we're not the only ones with barely any information…" Katara sighed, gently untying her topknot and unpinning her hair. The brown waves then fell like a waterfall on her back. She liked the feeling of letting her hair loose, that topknot that Mai had helped her tie had really yanked on the roots.

In a short distance, they heard the familiar roar of fire.

"Sounds like Zuko and Aang decided to spar…" Toph said, as she sensed through the ground. "Feels rough. Want to butt in?" The earthbender then grinned. She had always liked a good spar. Or fight. Anything that involved her whooping someone else's tuchus.

When they descended down three steps that finally led to the wide open courtyard, Katara could see Zuko and Aang firebending viciously. Sokka and Suki on one far side of the courtyard, sitting cross-legged watching the spar while engaging themselves in heavy conversation.

Aang and Zuko were both emitting large fire blasts, from their fists, palms or kicks. Fire arcs and flaming streams ate each other, both battling fiercely. Both of them apparently had discarded their shirts aside, as if it was an Agni Kai duel.

Katara couldn't help but blush at the sight of seeing Zuko shirtless. For a sixteen-year-old, it was as if he never missed a single training session. The way his smooth arm muscles rippled with each rigid movement… His firm, six-packed abdomen and his soft-hard chest that didn't seem too body builder-esque, but more in a flat, toned way. She could even see the hardness of his strong shoulders, sometimes the bones there protruding with his punches. The firebender's relatively pale skin literally glistening with the day's perspiration underneath the baking afternoon sun… His smooth back, with light bruises marring the skin there, but it still seemed so…perfectly planed and carved. Katara could actually watch him all day if it weren't for the current circumstances.

"Take it easy, Sweetness…" Toph said playfully, nudging Katara with her elbow, snapping the waterbender out of her fascination of Zuko's wonderfully toned body. Katara then blushed even more, especially when she saw the wide grin that played on Toph's mouth.

"Oh shut up…" she drawled, trying to cool herself off by fanning her heating face with her hand.

The two girls then walked a little more briskly towards the gang. They were about to yell out to them until they saw a large ring of fire being created by Zuko. The orange-red flames swiftly made its way towards them, waiting to burn them.

"HEY!" the two girls shouted at Zuko before jumping into defence.

Instinctively, Toph quickly stomped her right foot on the ground, and a large rock shot its way out from the earth, shielding her. Katara held her hands out and with one outward circular movement with her arms she brought her hands up in front of her. Doing so, she stole some of the air's water and created a water shield in front of her.

Fire and water clashed, and the flames were extinguished on the spot. Steam hissed noisily and slithered through the air around Katara as the fire ring came into contact with her shield. The fire ring didn't get through Toph' rock, protecting the blind girl from getting burned.

* * *

Zuko wanted to crawl into a dark corner and hide, after seeing who had yelled at him. Seeing who he had nearly burnt with his fire ring.

Toph and Katara stood side by side, both had confused and annoyed expressions on their faces. Toph had a large rock in front of her that shielded herself from the fire ring. She then let it sink back into the ground with just a push of her palms downwards.

Katara, on the other hand, had her hands in front of her, as if she was in her fighting stance. Steam hissed and wafted around her. A stream of water floated in between her palms that she soon let evaporate into the air.

"Oops," Zuko mumbled, as the two girls walked towards them. Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned… he thought to himself. And the worst part was, those two had the most shocking tempers he'd ever seen.

Especially the supposedly _cool_ waterbender.

"Watch it, Sparky!" Toph yelled, getting up in his face immediately. "Burn my feet again and you'll find yourself underground!"

Zuko smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…" he muttered breathlessly. He then turned to face Katara, who had an eyebrow raised at him. "Sorry…" he repeated. But for some reason, Katara was blushing. Her cheeks were stained pink, and he was more than sure it wasn't the make-up.

But the girls waved him off easily. And Toph merely responded with a simple 'eh' and a shrug of her rounded shoulders.

"So what did you girls find out?" Aang asked, slipping his shirt back onto his younger build. Sokka and Suki then walked over to them, hand in hand.

"Nothing…" Katara let out a deep sigh, defeated. "Hardly any. It was quite quiet there. Plus Fire Nation nobles are really quite the…silent bunch."

Zuko stifled a chuckle. "Yeah… Most of them are really stiff."

"What about you, Zuko? I thought you and Aang had something _mind-blowing?"_ Sokka asked, crossing his arms. "Come on, spill it. Spill the leechi nuts."

Suddenly, all eyes were on the Fire Lord and the Avatar.

"We met the rebel leaders," Aang said plainly, as if there was nothing to it. "Err… Shan and Nazuma."

Everyone's eyebrows then shot up except for Aang and Zuko's.

"That's great!" Katara exclaimed. "You actually got to the source! What did they say? What do they look like?"

"They're siblings," Zuko explained. Aang then took out the poster he took earlier from his belt and showed them to the gang, who instantly crowded around the boy, peering at the poster. Including Toph, who just did it to humor everyone else.

"They were trying to attract some sort of crowd in the village we were in," Aang explained. "Shan's the guy. There were these posters everywhere. On the walls, the doors, the grounds…"

"The Phoenix Sons… All hail Phoenix King Ozai," Suki started to read, like Aang. "Join the rebellion against Fire Lord Zuko. Bring back the era of strength and power. Down with the Avatar. Let the Fire Nation rule with pride once again."

Katara saw Zuko stiffen when Suki read the poster out loud. His eyes narrowed at the piece of paper, and steam started emanating off his skin, literally evaporating his sweat. If he 'burned' any more, Katara was almost sure Zuko would've gone up in flames.

"The Phoenix Sons?" Sokka echoed, stifling a chuckle. "How original."

"But that's not all…" Aang mumbled, and looked up at Zuko. At that, everyone's eyes landed on the firebender, who simply frowned and looked away.

"What happened?" Katara asked sharply, feeling both worried and curious. Something inside of her made her heart clench. Acid burned in her stomach with all the nervousness that stirred within her.

Zuko then sucked in a deep breath, before looking at his friends. "I joined The Phoenix Sons," he said monotonously. "I am to go back to that village at midnight to meet with them."

Instantly, four sets of jaws hit the ground and four pairs of eyes widened to the size of leechi nuts. But there was one particular pair of cerulean blue eyes that he just couldn't bear to face.

Sokka then let out a nervous chuckle. "Ha. Good one…" he mumbled, turning to Suki. "He's joking right? Tell me he's joking… The firebender actually has a sense of humor right?"

"He ain't lying, Snoozles…" Toph muttered. "Sparky's really joined those whackos."

"I think it's quite an advantage," Zuko explained quickly. "Shan didn't seem to recognize me with Suki's cover up on my scar. If I can pull off the façade we'll be able to find out everything about them."

Katara then spoke up, her arms folded across her chest. Inside of her she was unbelievably worried and scared for Zuko's safety. But she tried to appear as strong as she could. She hated appearing as '_weak_' or someone who did nothing but worry. She wanted to be strong. Brave. Like her mother.

"What if he was playing you? Humoring you? They could just lie to you like you're lying to them…"

But the Fire Lord shrugged, but inside him he wanted to flinch at the sharpness of Katara's voice. "What if he wasn't? What if he really bought it all? And if they ever do attack… We'll be more than ready…" he then turned to face Aang, who nodded seriously. Then Zuko looked around at all the others faces. The different masks and emotions embedded into his head.

Doubt. Excitement. Enthusiasm. Worry. Fear. Hope. Faith. Anger. Sadness. Skepticism. Agitation. Nervousness.

But he still couldn't decipher the two blue eyes that looked at him blankly. The pools there ran deeper than any ocean he'd ever known.

"Well, now that that's sorted. We should be prepared for anything," Toph said, fisting the air. She then turned to face Aang. "Alright Twinkle Toes, let's get your earthbending gear running. We don't want any surprises."

The Avatar nodded and immediately followed Toph further into the courtyard to spar.

"Come get me if you need that covered up again," Suki told Zuko, pointing to her left eye, gesturing to his own scar. "I can probably tweak it better so you'll look more convincing. Sokka and I should train also anyways." She then turned towards a nodding Sokka, before leaving to get some training dummies and weapons. "See ya."

Zuko sucked in a deep breath, before letting it all out in a steamy puff. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Katara just scowling into the empty distance, as if there was something bothering her. He gently grasped her hand that suddenly felt colder than usual.

"Are you alright?" he asked concernedly. Katara then looked at him in the eye, before smiling widely and shrugging, giving his warm hand a reassuring squeeze. The way he was looking at her made her heart ache.

"I'll be fine… Everyone's training… I should as well," she said quietly, before taking off, leaving Zuko to wonder what was on the waterbender's mind.

But something told him it wasn't good…

* * *

Katara sighed as she changed out of Azula's dress and into a simple, loose red tunic that just bared her arms and a bit of her legs. It had a large slit on the sides for movement so she just pulled on a pair of billowy harem pants underneath in exchange for the silk ones. She realized that that 'eye-color-changing' elixir had worn off when she'd looked into the mirror, and her eyes had turned back to their original blue hue.

Lazily securing her thick hair into a ponytail with a piece of leather, Katara then sat herself down in front of her dresser with a warm, wet towel that she'd gotten from her room bathroom. Gently, she let the fine grain of the towel sweep over her powdered face, removing the pale powder that Mai had dusted on her earlier. With each swipe, she could see her tanned skin tone showing through, instead of her fair-faced alter ego. The kohl that lined her eyes melted away with the damp towel.

While doing so, Katara couldn't get Zuko's words out of her head.

_I joined the Phoenix Sons… _

He just found them and he was already _joining_ them? How rash could he get? Katara thought to herself furiously. Well she couldn't really be mad at him since he was just doing that to protect them all… Plus she had to admit it was kind of a good idea…

But what if he got found out? What if Shan really was playing with him like a cat with a ball of yarn? Then what would they do to him? What would they do? What if it was all just a trap to lure them in?

The what ifs swam in her head, drowning her from the inside out.

"Gah," Katara groaned in frustration, all the worry piling on her shoulders like rocky weights. She then got up from her seat and brought an empty waterskin with her.

Katara ventured around the Palace, trying to find an empty, quiet place to train. The garden she'd used earlier was taken by Sokka and Suki, who were practicing with training dummies. The courtyard lit up and rumbled noisily with Aang and Toph's duelling.

Finally, she came across another garden. It looked as if it hadn't been touched in ages. Slightly withering flowers were scattered on the grass that coated the grounds. There was a large pond there, with quite a few turtleducks swimming in it. Flowers, smooth stones and tall grass surrounded the water, and the flowers just so happened to be the Nation's famous fire lilies. Red and gorgeous.

"What is with this place and turtleducks?" Katara questioned to herself, watching a mother duck lead her babies through the water, creating little ripples. Compared to the garden that she'd previously practiced at, this one was slightly bigger, with more greenery and nature decor. Well, to her it was more like withering greenery. The pond was bigger and deeper as well, much to her satisfaction. More to work with, after all.

And the coming evening was also helping… The sun was setting quite soon, and Katara could feel herself getting stronger and stronger, without the frying heat of the Sun's rays beating down on her parched skin.

Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves, Katara walked over to the pond and kicked off her sandals, and slowly raised her hands up in front of her. Closing her eyes, she raised her arms higher and higher until she could feel herself pulling out the water. A large sheet of water then followed her movements, until her arms were fully stretched up. She held that pose for a few seconds, retaining that form until she felt that she'd pulled up enough water.

Katara then squeezed her eyes closed tighter, concentrating, before slowly opening them. She saw her successful sheet of water levitating over the pool slightly and she slowly pushed her arms out, and the water sheet split in half right down the centre. Clawing her hands, she brought them to her front after a circular motion. The water obeyed easily, following her every silent command. The halved sheets then split into several sections, resembling water tentacles as they moved with her. Satisfied with the current control, Katara slowly shifted to her right slightly, moving into her next position. She wanted to take things slow first, before trying other challenging waterbending moves or testing her execution. And it wasn't as if she was in a hurry or dueling anyone… She'd rather gain more control over the unstoppable water than go by things swiftly without thinking.

"Katara? What are you doing here?" Zuko's voice immediately broke the silence that she'd enjoyed. The waterbender then whirled around in shock, unknowingly bringing the water tentacles with her.

Water met body in a loud, resounding slap. And before anyone could've noticed, Katara's water tentacles had slapped the firebender hard onto the ground, before splashing over him.

"Zuko!"

* * *

**Slight cliffhanger over here! This chapter was more of a 'filler' chapter really. I didn't feel much when writing this... Except for the whole rebel leader thing. **

**Shan was named after 'Shan Dian' which means lightning in Mandarin Chinese. **

**Nazuma was named after 'Inazuma' which also means lightning in Japanese.**

**Sorry if it's crap, I really couldn't think of good, Avatar-esque names... The 'Shan' was supposed to resemble the word 'Shan(Mountain)' in Chinese but then...you know, Orientals. **

**Anyway, do read and review! They are very much appreciated! Again, flamers will be wiped off in just one click so really people, save your energy. **

**And as for critics, please make them constructive. If it's something you feel personally, again, save your energy. I'm quite long-winded so deal with it. Savvy?**

**~Johnsy~**


	13. Just So You Know

**Note: Glad that Chapter 12 didn't get too much trashing about since it had more of an 'important to semi important filler' sense to it. *(If that makes sense…) **

**And is Zuko **_**that**_** predictable? (In the previous chapter by joining the rebels) I mean yeah, it would be kind of expected or typical of him to do those kinds of things but…wow. I didn't know that he was really that typical. Oh well… **

**Anyway, we said adios to the more likeable Mai (in my opinion) in Chapter 11(much to some hardcore Zutarian's relief maybe?) And hello to Chapter 12!**

**Ah yes, millions of thank yous to the people who helped me with the whole Q&A thing before (I've deleted the thing cuz it was just too distracting to look at.). They were really helpful so yeah, thanks a bunch, really appreciated the input. Especially **_**Lady Elisabeth, sunburst223, Annie1233, moonwilow and Irishwerewolf.**_

**Gosh, the things I do for research... **

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: JUST SO YOU KNOW (cue Jesse McCartney.)**

* * *

"What was that for?" Zuko exclaimed, steaming the water that Katara had hit him with. The hissing sounds of him 'drying' echoed in the air and within seconds, his once soaked hair and clothes were dried off in no time.

Somewhere inside Katara wanted to question if Zuko had some kind of hostility towards wearing a shirt. He was still baring his perfectly chiseled chest even after his finished spar with Aang. Was it some kind of a teen firebender thing? _(First paragraph when I wrote 'clothes', I really just meant his pants and boots. *wink. Imagine sexy Zuko shirtless…)_

"For scaring me," Katara replied bluntly and turned back to face the pond. She then started pulling her arms in and pushing them out, creating small to medium waves in the water, practicing the whole 'Tui and La' concept. Her back facing Zuko, who simply stood there with his arms folded, tilting his head at the waterbender.

Hesitantly, he quietly made his way towards Katara. A tiny part of him feared if he had angered her somehow, and dreaded her temper that matched his quite similarly. It was one of their odder things in common.

"Well, what were you doing here?" he asked. He knew it was a stupid question, and almost regretted asking that.

Katara stopped what she was doing and turned to her right to face him, her expression a cross between confusion and irritability.

"What does it look like?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're waterbending?" Zuko replied hopelessly.

Katara's eyes widened and she threw her hands up into the air. "Really! I never would've guessed!" she said sarcastically, before giving him _the look_ again.

Zuko sighed and rolled his head, cracking his neck. "I meant what're you doing _here?_ In this garden… How'd you find this place…? _Why_ did you come here?" his voice grew softer with each word as he looked around, his eyes darting everywhere.

Katara shrugged. "I just found it. Looked pretty abandoned… The pond here's larger and deeper… Gives me more to work with… Not like there's a large body of water in the Palace…" she said plainly, looking around as well, taking in the almost graying surroundings. "What's so special about this place?"

A long pause _sounded_ between the two, and it grew extremely uncomfortable. Everything was hesitant at that moment. Katara hesitated on whether she should apologize if this was some sort of…sacred place and Zuko hesitated on bringing up the subject. The silence was like an itchy blanket covering the both of them, and was starting to get deafening with nothing but turtleducks and the rippling water echoing around them.

"This was my mother's favorite garden…" Zuko murmured softly, looking around again and laid his eyes on the turtleducks. "She'd always come here last time… I…don't remember the last time _I_ ever came here."

Katara bit her lower lip, knowing that it must've been painful for Zuko to go through this ordeal. No wonder this garden looked so…abandoned.

"And it's not abandoned…" Zuko whispered fiercely, his eyes meeting hers. And Katara could see the glisten of angry tears in his golden pool. "I would never…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Katara said quietly. "You know, I can just leave… It's no big deal really…"

Zuko then cracked a small smile and shook his head. "No, no, no… It's fine. It's nice not having it so…empty," he replied, holding back his tears. "And you still need to practice. I really don't mind at all."

Katara shot him a questioning look, and wondered if she should continue her waterbending or go find another place.

Suddenly, a tiny fireball flew at her, that was small enough to just disappear into the air, but Katara quickly extinguished it quicker with a wave of her hand, water from the pond quickly saving her head. As a small thread of steam hissed in the air, she saw that Zuko had a smirk on his face, and his hands up in front of him.

"I don't mind, Katara," he said again, enunciating his words. "If anyone were to find this place… I'm just glad it's you." Zuko then blushed at his own words and looked down, examining his boots. "Besides… It really is about time I ought to just deal with it…"

The waterbender then let a smile spread on her lips, as she gently took Zuko's right hand in hers and ran her thumbs over his slightly rough palms. Her eyes then met topaz, and felt her heart flutter when she saw his crooked smile. She would always feel happy whenever Zuko smiled. It was quite rare for him to do so.

After a few seconds of eye contact, Katara let go of Zuko's hand and faced the pond again. Hesitantly, she pushed and pulled the water again. The awkward silence haunting the two of them again. With the simple act of raising her arms, she pulled out another sheet of water. Pulling her arms to her left, the water obeyed and followed. Katara then balled up the water and raised it over her head, her arms outstretched upwards. Zuko watched quietly in awe as the large ball of water just levitated over her head easily.

"I'd take cover if I were you…" Katara said, shifting her gaze to Zuko, still keeping her arms raised with the palms facing upwards, retaining the water ball. "If you don't want to get soaked again."

But Zuko simply shrugged, and silently let his inner fire blaze hotter, raising his body temperature rapidly so that he would just evaporate off any water that splashed onto him.

Katara then directed her attention to the parched garden. After releasing a long exhale through her mouth, she moved her arms swiftly in large, circular motions, her wrists moving especially. She then forked her fingers out to her sides before forcefully pushing her hands and arms down, bending her body slightly as well.

In sync with the waterbender's movements, the water ball swirled around quickly at first. It then quickly divided into maybe thousands of tiny little droplets of water that hovered in the air. When Katara had lowered her arms and hands, the water droplets rained down onto the garden. The dry ground drunk it up in no time, and wetted the withering plants.

Katara then turned to Zuko, who had steamed himself dry after being pelted by gentle 'rain'drops.

"Someone ought to take care of this place," Katara explained, tucking some strands of stray hair. "It's a lovely garden."

Zuko shifted his weight and nodded. He missed spending time with his mother in this particular garden. The last time he'd been here was when he was nine…

"Come on," Zuko said suddenly, shaking out of his stupor. "Let's spar a little. I don't appreciate getting my butt kicked like the last time."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Here? Are you sure?"

The Fire Lord then shifted smoothly into his fighting stance, with his hands fisted. The right arm bent and raised at his eye-level with the left arm stretched out in front of him, with the fist there standing vertically.

"As long as you help me with this place," he said quietly, with a grin spreading across his face. "Now. Ready yourself."

Having his consent was more than enough. Without batting an eyelash, Katara's arms moved swiftly in one large circle clockwise, before thrusting her arms forward and bending her right knee while leaning forward. Her right arm directed at Zuko to send a large wave of water towards him while her left arm was positioned lower towards the ground, creating a pool of water that layered on the ground underneath their feet particularly so that she could practice her 'water-seismic-sense' again.

But Zuko knew Katara, and quickly executed a flawless side kick, creating a tall wall of fire in front of him, subduing the water wave. He felt his skin burn with his inner fire as he attempted to rid of the water beneath his feet.

Unfortunately for him, the waterbender had learned to be quicker, and threw large, thick ice spikes at him while soaking the ground further. A tiny smirk played on her lips when she could feel his rapid heartbeat. The coiling of his muscles and the smallest little movements that occurred in his heated body. She felt the muscles in his arms move, and managed to at least predict what he was about to do next. So with only a few flicks of her wrists, she managed to redirect the ice spikes to shoot upwards before landing down on Zuko. By then he had punched a large stream of fire supposedly towards the ice, but ended up going towards Katara instead.

The waterbender then moved her right hand in a circular motion before pushing it up quickly, creating a water shield that extinguished the fire as her icicles imprisoned Zuko by falling through the gaps around his body and trapping him. She then remembered this was how Master and now Grandpa Pakku had defeated her during their first duel back before the Siege of the North.

"Give up yet?" Katara asked Zuko playfully, who glared at the ice prison around him, knowing that Katara had used her new trick to predict his offense. Quickly heating up his body again, Zuko managed to melt the ice around him and break free, quickly creating thin fire whips to attack Katara.

Using the water beneath her feet, Katara created her water cloak and let her arms and body be completely coated with liquid. She then moved her arms, her 'water tentacles' that encased her arms whipping harshly against Zuko's own fire whips.

"This seems familiar…" Zuko remarked, remembering the Crystal Catacombs in Ba Sing Se.

Katara nodded, and with a violent push of her right arm, her water tentacle extended out swiftly and effortlessly put out Zuko's left fire whip(his left, her right) and the water quickly coated his arm, giving her control of his limb as she circled her arm slightly to get a better grip.

The blue-eyed girl grinned and repeated the same thing with her other arm, this time wrapping the tentacle around Zuko's other arm, extinguishing the second fire whip.

Feeling a little frustrated, Zuko quickly did a roundhouse kick that created a large fire arc, and sliced away the tentacle easily, regaining control in his right arm as the water that had coated it splashed to the ground. He then created a fire sword with his right hand, slicing away the left tentacle. Not hesitating, he created another fire sword that resembled his Dao blades. With large circular movements and quick footwork, he swiped his swords through the air, as if he was slicing some invisible opponent. But with each slice, large fire arcs flew from the burning blades towards Katara.

Katara was quite impressed with Zuko's swordplay. She knew he was skilled with those tools but still…impressed nonetheless. With rapid movements of her arms and quick flicks of her wrists, she managed to freeze each fire arc before turning the ice into water and throwing thin ice spears at Zuko, which he deflected.

At that moment it wasn't the awkward silence that surrounded them, instead it was the hissing of fire evaporating water and water or ice extinguishing fire. As well as loud splashes and pattering of feet against water.

Wanting to finish it up, Katara quickly sent a tidal wave towards Zuko before spreading her arms out forcefully before thrusting her arms up after one downward semi-circular motion. The water soaked earth then swallowed her up, sending her underground.

Once Zuko had subdued the tidal wave with much fire, he noticed that Katara had used her new trick again. Smirking, he readied himself to prepare for any unexpected pop-ups.

Zuko then examined the ground, and noticed that the water he'd been standing on during their duel had disappeared into the earth. He smirked, and knew that it was just the doing of a certain waterbender underground.

_Come on… Surprise me... _He thought to himself silently.

Before he could even blink, suddenly the earth only a few feet away from him cracked open and a large spout of water burst through, with Katara standing on top of it, her arms moving in quick motions to retain and control the water.

"I'm impressed," Zuko stated, and Katara grinned. The Fire Lord then moved his arms in an almost waterbending-like circular motion, as fire started flaring around him, almost like it was dancing around his body, licking the bare skin there. Katara then made use of her water spout, creating tentacles to extend from the spout and swipe at the flames, trying to grab onto Zuko.

With everything he had, Zuko then pushed his palms hard towards the ground, and he was quickly surrounded by a tall, blazing inferno wall.

Katara was caught by surprise at the sudden blaze, nearly losing control of her water spout and toppling over, but she attacked at it fiercely instead. However it only ended in steam with each blow. Frowning, Katara spread her arms out and crossed them quickly. The spout then spread into a large sheet of water. She relied on a thin stream of water to keep her in the air as the sheet wrapped around Zuko's fire wall. Loud hisses of steam sounded around them and it wetted the air as the steam created a thick fog in the garden.

Katara then closed the crack she'd made in the earth and jumped through the thick steam, quickly collecting water from it. But before she could finish or even see through the thick mist, two heated hands grabbed her wrists and she was pinned down to the ground in an instant.

As the mist cleared, Katara saw Zuko pinning her down, a pompous smirk on his face. His face dangerously close to hers to the point where she could feel his fiery breath washing over her face.

"Give up yet?" Zuko asked, mimicking Katara's little taunt earlier. Katara then rolled her eyes.

"Don't get so full of yourself. I could've beaten you no problem," she said. Zuko's grip around her wrists then tightened slightly. "I could just kick you off right now if I wanted to."

Zuko's face then inched closer, until his lips met her earlobe, nearly making Katara hyperventilate at the heat that just emanated from his strong body.

"Then why aren't you?" he rasped into her ear huskily, and Katara had to bite her tongue to stop herself from shuddering.

"I wouldn't want you to get internal bleeding," she replied simply, a sort of sharpness in her words. Zuko then pulled back slightly to look into her deep blue eyes.

Without a second thought, he closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against hers, feeling the soft, wintry mouth. His hands released her wrists and fisted into her hair, his elbows supporting him.

Katara then closed her own eyes and gave into Zuko's kiss, wrapping her freed arms around his neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss to which he gladly obliged. She couldn't help but shiver slightly when his bare chest closed in against her own small frame, the white hot heat of it nearly burning through her clothes. Her mind thought back on how she would be repulsed by the thought of kissing Zuko in the past. Now it felt addicting, the heat and spice of it, just lighting up her insides. And the fact that Zuko was shirtless at that time didn't do anything to cool it off.

Within short seconds, what started off as a sweet, soft kiss turned into a blazing, passionate one. Mouths were explored, tongues were dueling for dominance and familiar flavors tasted. Fire and ice clashed more heatedly than their steaming duel, as the two drowned themselves in each other.

Katara found herself quite literally gasping for air and she gently pushed Zuko back slightly, much to his disappointment. His once hard and hot grip on her brown locks loosened and he finally pulled back, but Katara's arms were still wound tightly around his neck so when he leaned back to a sitting position, he pulled her along with him.

Both of them smiling at each other, and quite out of breath, Zuko then playfully gave his waterbender a quick peck on the nose. Katara then quickly blushed at it and unlocked her arms before turning around to face the pond. She then hugged her knees close to her chest tightly as her smile dropped instantly. Her eyes turned vacant as she watched the small ripples in the pond water.

Zuko then grew concerned. Katara had been acting quite strange since the courtyard after he'd told everyone that he'd joined the Phoenix Sons. Did she hate him for that silently?

He then scooted over to her side and gazed at her, hoping that he could read her mind at that moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked. But Katara was silent. She didn't even flinch.

"Katara?" Zuko pressed, growing slightly impatient. Katara then sighed before turning to face him.

"Did you think it through?" she asked, her eyes solid ice and her voice dripping with sharpness that could slice through metal. "When you joined them… Did you really think it over?"

"No, not really…" Zuko admitted, lowering his gaze to the ground. When he looked up Katara was back to watching the pond, but this time a frown creased her forehead.

Katara wasn't mad at him. Nor was she totally freaking out about the fact that Zuko was putting himself in danger. She knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself…

So why was she so worried? So nervous? It was like there was a tsunami of acid in her stomach. Just churning uncomfortably, eating her insides. Her heart pounded painfully against her ribs. She was worried about his safety since he was going alone… It wasn't as if he was going into war or anything… But why was it swallowing her up like this?

Her entire body stiffened immediately when she felt his hand on her shoulder. But Katara quickly relaxed and faced Zuko again, questioning and worry clear in her placid eyes. His face crumpled into the same exact expression.

"Katara. I'll be fine," he said reassuringly, trying to believe his own words. Inside, he was also sort of…scared. Scared that the rebels will find him out, scared that Katara might get harmed in his absence… Scared that something might happen to his friends and Nation when he was away… Scared that it was some sort of a trap…just to lure him in...

Katara narrowed her eyes slightly at him and with just a tiny motion of her hand that was too small even for Zuko to see, she let the remnants of the steam from their duel soak the ground they sat on. When she felt the thinnest layer of water over it, she stopped. And felt something in Zuko that nearly made her sick.

Fear.

She then let out another sigh, deeper this time. "Zuko you'll be going _alone._ I know you'll be alright… I know you can fight back. But you have no idea… I…just have a bad feeling about this…"

Zuko pressed his lips together in a straight line and nodded. "I get it. But you know that we don't exactly have much of a choice. Even you said that we shouldn't be sitting around, just waiting for them."

The waterbender then mentally slapped herself. Of course she said that…

"Are you really _that_ worried about me, Katara?" he asked, as he reached out with one hand to gently stroke her cheek. His golden eyes searched through hers, wanting to find answers to his questions.

At his words, Katara's eyes grew wide and glistened with held back tears.

"How can you ask that? Of course I'm that worried!" she nearly snapped. But her voice wavered more than it was supposed to. "Why shouldn't I? I care about you, Zuko. More than you think..."

Suddenly Zuko felt a tidal wave of emotions overwhelm him and he just couldn't help but grab Katara and forcefully pull her into his arms, burying his face into her fragrant hair. Tears in his closed eyes threatened to spill over.

At first Katara was quite shocked at the sudden embrace, but as she blinked, her silent tears ran down cheeks.

"Thank you," Zuko suddenly managed to choke out, as he held his tears back, attempting to appear strong despite his fragile insides. "I know this may sound like nonsense to you but thank you…for caring."

Katara couldn't help but snicker slightly and pulled herself back to look at the Fire Lord in the eye. Zuko frowned when he saw the tear trails on her face.

"It is nonsense," Katara said. "You have friends here who care a lot about you as well. After all this time I'd think you would have a bit more faith in us."

Zuko smiled and wiped away her tears with his calloused thumbs. He then turned with her to face the pond, with one arm around her.

Katara saw Zuko's face had grown somber, as he watched the turtleducks in the pond swimming about. There were two adult turtleducks, leading a line of their little babies. Through the damp ground, Katara could sense the pain that surrounded Zuko at that moment.

"You must miss her…" she whispered softly, her gaze fixated on the turtleducks as well. "Your mother…"

At first, Zuko wanted to yell, since it was pretty much instinctual of him whenever someone talked about his mother. Good or bad. But he quickly stopped himself, knowing that Katara would understand, since she'd faced almost the same ordeal… if not worse. And in a way, she'd shared that with him.

"I do…" he replied, his voice just as soft. "It's all Ozai's fault that she's gone…"

Katara wanted to ask what had happened, but knew that it would probably hit a nerve or something. Despite her curiosity, she just silenced herself, biting her lower lip until she drew blood.

But to her surprise, Zuko spoke.

"She left for me," he whispered, almost hoarsely. And Katara could hear the hurt in his voice. "If she hadn't left I would probably be dead… Because of Ozai's greed… His want for the throne…"

The blue-eyed girl then looked at the firebender, who still stared vacantly at the turtleducks in the pond.

Zuko then chuckled darkly as he shook his head, before turning to face a wide-eyed Katara. He then pointed to his scar.

"You know he gave me this… Because I spoke out of place…during a war meeting I wasn't supposed to go to… Apparently to Ozai the only way to settle it was by an Agni Kai duel…" Zuko said, his voice low and thick with venom. He laughed hatefully again, making Katara feel a bit scared. For both herself and for him.

"I had thought I was to take on the general that I had spoken against… I could've taken him down. So what if I was only thirteen. Pfft, he was just scum… But instead I had to fight…him. My…_father_." Zuko's voice doubled the amount of malice in them when he said the word 'father'. He spat the word out as if it was poison.

* * *

"_LET ME IN!" _

"_Zuko! What's wrong?" Iroh asked the thirteen-year-old, who stood outside the war chamber. His young and handsome face meshed with irritation, annoyance and insistence. _

"_I want to go into the war chamber but the guard won't let me pass!" Zuko exclaimed fiercely, glaring at the guard who had stopped him from entering. _

"_You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring," Iroh assured the prince. But as he'd expected, Zuko was reluctant and stubborn. _

"_If I'm going to be ruling this nation one day, don't you think I should be learning as much as I can?" Zuko asked defiantly, emphasizing on his point. He really hated being left out in these things… He wanted to be a good Fire Lord next time when it was his time to rule. _

_Iroh pondered on the thought for awhile. Unfortunately the boy was right… It would be a good way for young Zuko to learn. But what he really was afraid about was that if anything were to go wrong... Silently he hoped that his brother would at least allow him to sit through the meeting and listen… As long as he would just keep quiet. It should be alright…_

_Spirits… the Dragon of the West knew he was already defeated. And by his thirteen year old nephew!_

"_Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These folks are a bit sensitive, you know?" _

_Zuko nodded. "Thank you, uncle." _

_The two then walked into the war room, much to Zuko's excitement. Finally, he had thought. A small part of him wanted to brag about it in his sister's face that he'd managed to attend one of his father's war meetings. But he reminded himself to stay quiet, as Uncle had told him to. _

_(During the meeting…)_

"_The Earth Kingdom's defenses are concentrated here," High General Bujing of the Fire Nation military said, pointing to a certain place on the map that was being displayed. "Their dangerous battalions, their strongest forces and fiercest warriors. So I am recommending the 41__st__ division."_

"_But the 41__st__ are entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?" An elder soldier questioning, furrowing his brow. _

_General Bujing smirked evilly, a sign of his sadism and ruthlessness despite his success. "I don't," he sneered cruelly. "They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?" _

_At that very second, Zuko suddenly shot up from his seat, shock and anger marring his face. _

"_You can't sacrifice an entire division like that!" he shot at General Bujing fiercely. "Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?" _

_As if they were in sync, everyone that was present in the war room stared at Zuko, who remained unfazed and unflinching. _

_Suddenly, the fire in front of the Fire Lord's throne rose fiercely, its flames roaring viciously, indicating his anger and displeasure. And something stirred uncomfortably in the prince's stomach._

* * *

"Of course he was angry with me," Zuko explained monotonously. "He said the challenge against the general was a complete act of complete disrespect. And that an Agni Kai duel would be the only way to resolve it… You win when you burn the other..."

"Agni Kai… Like that duel you had with Azula?"

The Fire Lord nodded.

"I had misunderstood the situation at that time… I thought I was going to go against General Bujing. The general I had 'challenged'. But when I spoke out against him in the Fire Lord's own war room, I had disrespected the Fire Lord himself."

* * *

"_Father…" Zuko gasped. His eyes widened with shock and horror when he saw Fire Lord Ozai step out of the dark shadows instead of that scumbag of a general._

_The nobles and generals that gathered to watch the duel stood idly by, watching. Even Uncle Iroh and Azula had come to witness the Agni Kai. The dark room was only illuminated by fire torches, and it shone some light on Zuko's opponent. _

_He was about to fight his own father… _

_Immediately Zuko got down on his hands and knees, tears pooling in his eyes as they threatened to spill over. His head bowed down low._

"_I will not fight you, father!" the young man cried, hot tears running rapidly down his face. "I won't fight my own father! I apologize! Forgive me!" _

"_Get up," Fire Lord Ozai ordered harshly. "Get up and fight, Prince Zuko. How dare you make such an embarrassment out of yourself! How dare you disrespect me! You show such shameless weakness, now __FIGHT!_"

_But Zuko still refused as more tears spilled over, his entire body shuddered with his desperation. He couldn't… He shouldn't… He won't… He won't fight his own father…_

"_Please, Father. I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" he begged, choking back salty tears. _

"_You will fight for your honor." _

"_I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son!" _

"_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." _

_Without any time wasted, the painful roar of fire sounded off that blazed from Ozai's fist. _

_Followed by an agonized scream..._

* * *

"Stop," Katara gasped, refusing to listen anymore as her eyes wide and brimming with fresh tears and she looked up at Zuko's scar. His face looked as if it had been carved out of stone. Totally blank.

"But I'm over it now…" Zuko said, his voice no longer wavering. Instead it just held its usual tone. "I'm no longer ashamed of it anymore… I came to realize that I got this protecting my people. Why should it mark me as 'banished' or 'shameful'? Now it just reminds me of how I defended those in the 41st division."

Katara smiled sadly and gently placed her hand to Zuko's scar. He then turned to face her, a small smile gracing his lips as he leaned into her cool hand.

"Why did you tell me this?" Katara asked, frowning slightly as she gently stroked the rough yet skin-smooth scar. Her azure blue eyes boring deep into his golden pools.

At first Zuko hesitated to tell her, but gave into it anyway.

"I feel like you ought to know… Everything…" he said softly. "It's only fair. I know about your mother… About what happened… And… I feel safe telling you. It's like I know you would understand. I want you to know. You, out of everybody else. Not Sokka, not Aang. Not Toph. It doesn't hurt as much when I tell you… You being here, just listening…makes everything seem bearable."

Katara couldn't help but smile when she sensed that he was telling the truth, and Zuko's arm that was around her tightened, pulling her closer. She could see the sincerity just glowing behind his eyes.

"You know… When I was talking with Mai earlier…before going into town…" Katara began slowly, remembering what the knife-thrower had said to her when she'd finished 'transforming' her.

* * *

_If your face had a few tweaks to it and if your hair was dyed black you could look like…" Mai trailed off, her eyes widening as she realized what she had nearly said._

_"Look like who?" the reformed Katara asked._

_Mai hesitated before replying. "Zuko's mother."_

_(Yes, even though Katara is the spitting image of Kya, in my opinion, with really just a few tweaks and if Katara had her hair in a Fire Nation topknot she really does look a little like Ursa.)*_

* * *

"What is it?"

Katara shrugged as she blushed fiercely. "Well. It's really none of my business… But she said… I looked like…your mother."

Zuko's eyebrows nearly shot up all the way to his hairline and tilted his head at Katara, who avoided his eyes.

He then recalled how Katara looked as a Fire Nation noblewoman.

The typical pale complexion… The reformed golden eyes… The way Mai had tied her hair… In that dress… Maybe if her face was longer… With sharper eyes… Thinner and slightly wider lips… Blackened hair that resembled the color of ink…

Unexpectedly, Zuko started to chuckle lightly. Katara whipped around and stared at him, his shoulders shaking with his amusement. Her cheeks flushed redder and hotter.

"It's like déjà vu…" he chuckled, looking at her with longing, as he remembered his mother's beautiful face. "But Mai was right… With some adjustments… Strangely you really do. Especially when you have your hair up like before." Zuko then took a few locks of hair and twirled it with his fingers playfully before flipping it onto the top of her head.

Katara let her gaze return towards the pond, thinking how Zuko's mother would look like in person… A part of her wanted Zuko to find her and be happy. Instead of him having haunted with the what ifs of the world. But another part of her thought that he should move on…instead of having false hope and then get disappointed in the end.

"What was she like? What happened to her…?" she wondered aloud. Katara then realized what she had just said and clamped both of her hands over her mouth, her eyes widening. Out of the corner of her eye, Zuko seemed unfazed by her question and wondered if he had heard her.

"Her name's Ursa…and she deserved better than Ozai," he said simply. "So much better… Then maybe she didn't have to hide… Both of us were victims of Ozai's banishment…"

* * *

_Zuko woke up when he felt someone touch his shoulder. His eyes fluttered groggily, still more than half asleep. But even through his drowsiness he saw his mother in front of him, her almond shaped golden eyes sad but she had a small smile on her lips. _

_Why was she wearing a cloak? The eight-year-old thought sleepily. _

"… _Mom?" the boy mumbled, trying to open his eyes. _

"_Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done. I've done to protect you." Ursa said quickly as she held a swaying Zuko in her dainty hands. The golden-eyed woman then pulled her barely conscious son into a tight hug, savoring probably the last time she'll ever get to see and hold her beloved son. _

"_Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are…" she said softly, giving young Zuko one last squeeze before releasing him. She couldn't help but smile sadly at her son and his confused, groggy gaze. Her arms felt cold and empty when she slowly left. _

_The former Princess then pulled her hood up, concealing her face and disappeared into the shadows down the dark hallway outside of Zuko's room, leaving the boy dazed and vacant-eyed. _

_(Later…)_

"_Mom?" Zuko gasped as he wakes up with a start, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. Immediately, the boy ejected himself out of his bed and ran down the hallways calling for Ursa._

"_Mom? Mom!"_

_He enters a pillared room, and sees six-year-old Azula admiring Zuko's pearl dagger that Uncle Iroh had given him from behind a pillar. The girl re-sheathes the dagger before stepping out and faced Zuko._

"_Where's Mom?" Zuko demanded, glaring slightly at his younger sibling. _

_Young Azula simply shrugged. "No one knows. Oh, and last night, Grandpa passed away." Even at a young age, her voice was already laced with malice. Nothing but cunning behind it. _

"_Not funny, Azula!" her brother snapped fiercely, and he felt a pang in his heart. "You're sick. And I want my knife back, __now__." _

_But the girl merely laughed it off. "Who's going to make me? Mom?" she taunted as she dangled it tantalizingly, mocking him slightly. Zuko then lunged forward and snatched it away from her before belting away frantically. _

_After a little while, he reaches his mother's favorite garden and sees his father standing still, staring blankly into a pond. _

"_Where is she?" Zuko asked, almost desperately. But Prince Ozai doesn't even acknowledge his own son, as if he was deaf to the boy's words. _

_The boy felt as if someone had plunged his dagger through him, and he bowed his head, with images of his mother flooding his mind._

* * *

Zuko sighed deeply at the thought and memory, and Katara's heart ached for him. At first she didn't know what to say…afraid that she might say something wrong. And the last thing Zuko needed was to hear something he shouldn't.

"Your mother sounds like a lovely person…" she said softly, smiling at him. Zuko then turned to face her, a sad smile on his face. Katara could see the tears in his eyes that threatened dangerously to spill over. With a gentle flick of her fingers, the spilling tears evaporated into the air and she pulled him into a hug in which he quickly returned fiercely.

"She is…" he whispered against her hair. "I'll find her, Katara… Somehow… Someday… She's out there. I know it. I can feel it…"

At his words, Katara felt her heart break. "I know you will, Zuko. And I'll always be here to help… Whether you need it or not." She knew that she shouldn't say much about it… But somehow she couldn't help but feel that he was right, in a way… That maybe Lady Ursa really was still out there.

Zuko chuckled lightly at Katara's words and pulled back, pressing his lips gently against her forehead before leaning his forehead against hers and gazing into her vibrant blue eyes.

"I'm glad I told you, to be honest," he breathed, cupping her face in his calloused hands as he felt a wave of relief wash over him. "It feels right, somehow. It feels lighter… The burden. Just so you know…"

Katara then smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so I'm just some sort of security blanket eh?"

Zuko's eyes widened and pulled back.

"No! Of course not!" he exclaimed. He then stood up, taking Katara's hands and helping her up as well. "It's just…well…you see…"

But before Zuko could finish or even continue, Katara held a finger to his lips, silencing him immediately.

"Don't injure yourself," she said, smirking even wider. "I just hope you're okay. That's all. And I just hope you'll be okay with those rebels as well…"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Please. Those rebels can't handle me. They will scurry away at my skills," he said dramatically, much to Katara's amusement. The firebender then grinned and took a few steps back, shifting into a fighting stance, with his left palm out and his right fist poised at his eye-level.

"Why don't we prove that again?"

Katara squinted as she retreated a few steps back as well. With each step, she knew that even though she shouldn't, she now carried the same burden that Zuko had been heaving all these years. It gave her relief and happiness that he could trust her enough to share such painful stories…

"Bring it on," Katara challenged, as she too shifted into her fighting stance. She then did an action with her right fingers, beckoning Zuko to strike.

Within seconds, the thundering blasts of fire echoed throughout the garden. Water was spread all over the ground and the shattering of ice rained hard against the earth. The sounds of rapid footwork against water and the hissing of steam emanated in a ferocious but non-hostile duel.

* * *

"Oh sweet delicious fatty meat…" Sokka groaned, almost inappropriately, plunging his fork into a thick piece of komodo chicken. "Where have your oh-so delicious saltiness been all my life?"

Everyone stared at the meat-obsessed Water Tribesman, even Toph, who usually discarded her table manners.

The entire gang had gathered in Fire Lord Zuko's dining room for a late dinner. The long table could've seated more than 10 people and each chair was nicely padded. Gorgeous tapestries hung on the walls and the thick curtains obscured the window's night view, with only fire lamps and torches lighting up the room. The seating order wasn't really much of a concern so everyone just ended up where they'd wanted. Zuko sat on one end of the table, with Katara on his right and Aang to his left. The girls sat on Katara's side, with Toph between the waterbender and Suki, opposite Sokka.

Sokka had almost flung himself onto the table when he saw the variety of meat laid out on the dining table. He completely ignored the vegetables and exotic fruits, and just grabbed the first steak of meat he saw, ripping into it hungrily and desperately.

"Ahem. So…." Suki began to say, nibbling on a piece of roast duck, looking towards the Fire Lord. "Zuko, you'll be leaving in a couple of hours, right?"

Zuko stopped chewing on his rice and swallowed hard, feeling that his throat had swelled up suddenly. He then coughed before answering Suki.

"Yeah," he mumbled, taking a quick swig of his chilled tea.

"Just let me know when you need that covered up," Suki said, pointing her left eye, gesturing to Zuko's scar again. "I fixed the formula up so it wouldn't wash off so easily. Just in case. Oh and I also managed to come up with a way to make you look more _believable_. It's amazing what you can do with animal furs and hairs."

Suddenly, everyone who had been staring at Sokka had their eyes on his girlfriend, who merely shot them a confused look.

"What are you doing with animal furs and hairs anyway?" Toph questioned, grimacing slightly. "Do you have some kind of weird fetish thing going on?"

But the Kyoshi Warrior ignored the younger girl, and went back to eating silently.

"Thank you, Suki…" Zuko said. _I think_, he added mentally. He didn't really want to know what Suki was planning for to do to him... With animal fur and hair...

"So how do we reach you?" Aang asked, after finishing his protein-chocked meal. He pushed his empty plate aside and went to sipping on some tea that he had managed to cool.

Zuko set his chopsticks down before turning to face the Avatar.

"That's the thing. You don't," he said firmly. "It's too risky. I can come back every now and again. But I can't rouse any suspicions when I'm there. Only when things get too messy then I'll send something to you guys. You ought to stay in here to be safe. Aang, you should definitely practice your firebending more."

The boy then rolled his eyes and nodded, thanking the Spirits silently that there weren't any badgerfrogs around in the Palace…

"Then how do you expect us to know what they're planning?" Katara questioned, disturbed that not only will Zuko be surrounded by rebels who want to burn him alive alone but also without any means of communication...

"I'll figure something out…" Zuko said reassuringly, meeting her icy eyes. "And like I said, I'll sneak out to come here every now and again. Since Shan and Nazuma don't really keep their identities a secret, I'm sure there're whole bunch of their followers just roaming around freely."

Katara bit into her ocean kumquats hard, trying to calm her jumpy nerves and worries.

"Ah…" Sokka sighed happily, rubbing his now stuffed stomach in circular motions. He then pushed away his bone filled plate, licking his lips. "That. Was. Awesome…"

His sister and girlfriend both rolled their eyes at him. But Sokka ignored the eye rolls. Since he had been training so much with Suki earlier, he thought he should at least deserve a good meal after everything he had been through. Post War and all…

After dinner, Zuko had gone with Sokka and Suki to get his scar concealed. Of course, Sokka liked watching the Fire Lord get made up by his girlfriend, and enjoyed poking fun at the firebender, despite the circumstances.

Aang had decided to train more in the courtyard, mostly practicing his earthbending since it was his opposing element. Of course, Toph had followed him, looking forward to bossing him around and sparring.

"Stomp harder, Twinkle Toes! You'll get more impact out of it!" Toph yelled at Aang, and slammed her small foot against the ground, causing a tremor that nearly shook the Palace down. Once the tremor had stopped, she shifted into her own fighting stance.

Aang sighed and relented. He then lifted his leg up and with all of his strength, stomped onto the ground with his right foot. Another tremor shook the area, nearly causing some servants to run about in panic.

Satisfied, Toph started stomping rocks out from the ground and punching them hard towards Aang, sometimes kicking them as well. Each of her movements rigid and stiff, but strong and firm as opposed to the free-spirited, flowing airbending forms.

Mimicking Toph when they'd found her as the Blind Bandit, Aang quickly shielded himself with two thin slabs of rock, before punching them towards Toph. But the milky-eyed girl sensed it easily and dodged it, before punching her fists out vertically and then forking her fingers out. As she did so, several rock lines and columns shot from the ground, nearly sending Aang into the air if he hadn't propelled himself out of the way with airbending.

"Hey, hey, hey! No flying off!" Toph exclaimed, fisting the air. "Get your feet back onto the ground, Twinkle Toes!"

The Avatar then used airbending again to forcefully propel him downwards towards the ground. He landed in a slamming crouch, which sent a couple of large rock columns towards Toph, but she dodged them easily.

The crumbling and smashing of rocks created quite the noise, much to the Palace worker's dismay for not being able to get a wink of sleep with all the chaos and sudden tremors that would shake them out of their beds.

After long minutes of quick and hard battling, Toph and Aang were only inches away from each other, both panting tiredly and poised in their earthbending stances.

Grinning, Toph quickly stomped the earth once before spreading her arms out in front of her, creating a small earth wave. Aang had thought of deflecting it or using offense against offense by punching down a rock shield. But he regretted that a half second later, when he was knocked off his feet. Aang quickly created a small spinning sphere of air that cushioned his fall, but the quickness of it sent the boy flying forwards, knocking the blind earthbender down.

"WATCH OUT!"

"OOF!"

_*thud._

Toph felt like she was about to explode when Aang was thrown towards her, sending the both of them toppling down onto the ground. Even though she couldn't see, the fact that Aang's body was just right on top of hers and that she could even feel his ragged breathing against her face made her vacant eyes widen and the blood from her body rush up to her face.

Realizing the most uncompromising bodily position they were both in, Aang quickly leapt off of Toph, his already wide eyes growing wider as his entire face reddened significantly. He silently thanked the fact that it was dark outside. Even though Toph was blind, he still felt that she could…'see' him.

"I am so sorry Toph!" he managed to squeak out, as the earthbender was still flat on the ground as if she was totally frozen to the spot.

_Oh Spirits…_ Toph thought as her heart raced. She then let out a grunt and sat up, rubbing her back before raising an eyebrow at Aang.

"Jeez… Be careful next time will ya?" she snapped, trying to control her voice since she felt it wavering slightly. When she finally got her feet against the ground again, Toph swayed slightly before regaining her balance. But her head snapped up when she felt Aang's heartbeats galloping just as fast and as hard as her was.

_Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT! _She screamed at herself mentally, feeling the awkward silence hang between them.

"Uh… sorry…" Aang apologized again, rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided Toph's hard, vacant stare.

Toph sighed and just kept feeling both their thundering heart rates through her feet.

"T-Take five," she muttered, turning away and walking off as she waved. All the while her face felt as hot as the fire that Zuko had burned her feet with once. "I-I need a break..."

Why did she feel this way? It was just a trip. A slip up. An accident. It could've happened to everybody. Anybody. _Any freaking body at all. _

So why was she so jumpy about it? Somehow Toph just couldn't keep her small lips from spreading into a shy smile.

Aang watched as the earthbender left the courtyard slowly. His palm smacked his forehead hard, nearly leaving a dark red mark on it.

"Stupid!" he hissed to himself quietly. "She's going to think that you're some kind of a perverted creep!" Aang then turned to practice his firebending on his own, wanting to really master it fully and learn new tricks himself. With each fire punch or side kick, the image of him landing on top of Toph replayed in his mind. It drove him mad.

"AH!" he groaned, and fire spurted from his mouth, matching his exasperation. Aang then sat cross-legged on the ground and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. Meditating should help, he had thought.

"Inhale... Exhale... Breathe in... Breathe out... Relax... Peace... Quiet... Tranquillity... Calm... _Complete. HARMONY!"_

But still. He could remember Toph's small yet harsh breathing and her gasp when he'd…knocked her down. The way it just washed over his face. Her large, clouded eyes that were filled with shock. But the vacancy of her eyes made him want to question them. They always looked like they were hiding something. A kind of gray filled with something that he was always curious to find out. And it made her look...adorable...

As the seconds ticked by, Aang kept to his meditation and breathing, trying to get a certain earthbender off his mind.

But he didn't even realize the smile that had spread from ear to ear that he had subconsciously let creep.

* * *

Katara had just finished cleaning herself up, and had a thick towel wrapped around herself, her thick wet hair draping around her shoulders. The bathroom smelled like fragrant soaps and it felt humid, since she'd spent so long just waterbending her bath water and keeping it warm.

With a few flicks of her flexible wrists, the water from her bath, her hair and skin easily evaporated into the air, creating a thicker mist in the bathroom as she stepped out into her locked room.

Grabbing her sarashi bindings off her bed, she swiftly bound them firmly around the necessary parts of her body before seating herself on the edge of her bed, bending some water from the air vapors. Creating her healing water glove, she placed it over her abdomen and her lightning wound, focusing on healing it fully. The familiar blue glow of it illuminated her dark room, and a happy, relaxed sigh escaped her lips like a whisper at the coolness of it.

For some reason, Katara had realized that she healed much faster from the lightning wound that Aang did. He took weeks for the thing to just scar over. But the star-shaped, almost crackly looking scar that marred her abdomen now was just another bodily imperfection. And in just a few days… She wondered if it was a waterbender thing. Being the natural healer and all… Or it was because she had Yue's help when she got it.

Katara then looked at herself through her mirror after evaporating the water glove. It was much darker and redder than her normal skin tone, with sharp, jagged edges that had vein-like patterns around it. She winced when she thought back on it. How painful it felt… The electricity just running through her entire body…

Shaking her head, Katara pushed that awful thought aside and rummaged through her closet to look for something decent to wear. She then found a loose, comfortable Fire Nation-esque red tunic with black trimmings and slipped it on, liking the feel of the smooth silk against her skin. The waterbender then put on her gold-colored sandals and sat herself down in front of her dresser, combing through her hair.

Until she realized something horrifying that was missing. Her hand immediately flew to her empty neck.

Her mother's necklace.

Remembering that she'd left it in Azula's room earlier; she raced out of the door, just belting down the dark, fire-lit hallways. Pushing aside confused maids, servants and surprised guards.

Flinging the doors to the former Princess's room open, Katara darted towards the dresser and fumbled with the jewelry box that she'd kept the necklace in for safety. She cursed the golden lock since she kept turning the key either the wrong way or missing the keyhole altogether, her hands shaking mercilessly.

Once she'd managed to wrench it open, she let out a breath of relief when she found the light blue stone sitting in a bed of gold bangles and chains, its dark blue ribbon a contrast against the warm colors.

Without a moment's hesitation, Katara quickly secured the necklace around her neck, before fingering the carved stone.

_I can't believe I almost forgot about it…_ she thought sadly, hoping that her mother wouldn't think that she had forgotten about her.

"Katara?" A familiar, raspy voice called from the doorstep, nearly making her jump out of her skin. She then turned and found a scar-less Zuko inside the room, his eyes wide. He had what looked like an old leather bag slung over his shoulder. Instead of a more decent attire, he wore a simple burgundy sash bound shirt and rag-like pants. His dark black boots the only things that looked neat on him.

"Zuko!" she gasped. "Ah… Mai…'fixed' me in here… I left…m-my mother's…neck-lace…" Katara eyes then welled up a little, thinking of how she could've forgotten about it. "I-I just came to g-get it…back."

The firebender smiled and walked towards her, giving her quick, chaste kiss on her lips before dipping his gaze to the blue stone around her neck.

"At least it's safe and sound," he said quietly, knowing how much that small little heirloom meant to her. It was the only thing left from Kya.

Katara nodded. She knew she hadn't forgotten about her mother… She knew she loved her… And now she knew that the last thing her mother had left for her was still safe and now around her neck, where it would always stay.

The waterbender then looked up at Zuko, who had his scar perfectly hidden. Suki even managed to create a makeshift left eyebrow for him that looked completely normal. As for the permanent squint…well…an excuse could do wonders.

_So that's what the animal furs and hairs were for… _she thought to herself. _Ugh. _

"You look good," she mused, placing her small hand over the concealed area, feeling the smooth layer over the skin. "A little bizarre for me but still okay…"

Zuko snorted and rolled his eyes playfully. "It looks strange," he said. "I've gotten so used to the scar already… I guess it grew on me."

Katara smiled, but it quickly dropped when she remembered why he had to cover it up.

"You're going now?"

Zuko nodded sadly, and snaked an arm around her waist, leading her out of Azula's ornate room. They then silently walked over to the courtyard, where they found Aang sitting cross-legged on the ground meditating.

Hearing the footsteps, Aang then opened his eyes and saw Zuko and Katara both walking towards him, the Fire Lord's arm around Katara's waist.

"Hey!" he called excitedly, jumping to his feet. "You leaving already, Zuko?"

The firebender nodded. "Yeah. After Suki covered up my scar I managed to meet up with my uncle for awhile… He'll be covering for me in my absence," he explained. "Plus it's safer if I went earlier."

Aang nodded, understanding. He then placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Take care," he said, smiling wide. "We know you won't let your Nation down. Don't get into trouble okay?"

Zuko wanted to grimace at Aang's words. It felt…odd, somehow. But he simply returned Aang's smile and nodded for the third time that night.

"Anyway. I got to check on Toph. She 'abandoned' me here for supposedly five minutes," Aang said, faking a huffy tone before taking off. "Good luck, Zuko!" The monk then zipped away, assisted by his airbending.

Once Aang had left, Zuko turned to face Katara, who was pouting slightly. He then shot her a knowing look, raising an eyebrow.

Katara rolled her eyes. "I know, I know… I should stay put and just train till my arms fall off," she muttered. "And I can't follow you since I'm not a firebender… I have to be safe… Look after everyone else... and et cetera… Need I go on?"

A wide smile played on Zuko's lips and he quickly crushed Katara into a tight hug, once again burying his face into her hair, taking in her scent as if he wanted it to embed into his system forever… To have his nose only breathe in that smell whenever he inhaled.

"You know this isn't goodbye, right?" Katara asked, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Just tread carefully… Okay? And come back safe. If you don't I'll have to hurt you even more."

Zuko chuckled and gave Katara one last squeeze before pulling back, looking into her glistening, tearing cerulean blue eyes. He was going to miss looking into them very much.

"You're right," he breathed, relaxing a little. "This isn't goodbye. We're all going to bring them down. I'm not having crazy rebels roaming my Nation. Or any other for that matter."

Katara smiled proudly at the Fire Lord, before standing on her toes and closing the distance between their lips. Zuko immediately embraced the waterbender, drinking her in. An explosion of passion burst between them as they fit into each other's hold perfectly. Like their duels, water and fire clashed. But instead of the physical risks, they stood against more emotional ones. And this duel held a kind of fervor that ran deeper than the ocean and blazed hotter than an inferno. It both burned and suffocated.

Once they pulled away, Zuko gave Katara one more playful kiss on the tip of her nose before totally pulling himself away. Suddenly, his body went back to its own burning temperature, with no kind of cooling relief that only water and ice could bring. His arms felt vacant and his inner fire felt…cold, suddenly. Cold in the sense that brought nothing but pain and loneliness. The beating organ encased within his ribs tore with each step he took.

But he had to do what he was about to do. For his Nation. For his people. For uncle. For his friends.

_For Katara. _

The Fire Lord then slowly left the courtyard, disappearing into the darkness. Once again he left his Palace, his home. But this time for a completely different reason. Instead of the banished prince Zuko that had lost his way, he left the Fire Nation Palace with a totally different name and a totally different identity.

Lee. Rebel and follower of the Phoenix Sons. Loyal follower of Phoenix King Ozai and Lady Azula. Simple commoner from the Fire Nation. Skilled firebender.

Hater of Fire Lord Zuko, the Avatar…and his friends.

Katara watched as the dark shadows swallowed Zuko when he left. When he had pulled away, she yearned for the warmth of his presence. She still loved the cold and the coolness of water… The cold of her Southern Water Tribe home.

But warmth was rare to her. Almost exotic. Especially a firebender's inner fire. Suddenly her body felt colder than usual. Her arms felt empty. Tsunamis crashed inside of her violently and her heart pounded and ached. Katara didn't even notice the silent tears that had ran down her cheeks.

"No, I can't cry," she told herself fiercely, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "What's there to cry about? Humph. He'll be fine."

The waterbender then turned on her heel to make her way back to the Palace, all the while her worries nagging at her. And besides her friends and brother, her thoughts kept her company.

_He'll be fine. Who knows… He might even beat them all up into an ashy pulp by tomorrow and return triumphant. Without any help from us at all. He's Zuko, for crying out loud! Circled the Four Nations just to track down Aang! He can take them. I bet those rebels won't be able to touch him! _

Katara then ran into the Palace, with a smile on her face. Her doe-eyes wide with a carefree feeling. Her feet light and feathery against the smooth palace floors as she called out to her friends.

"Katara! There you are! Where've you been?" Sokka asked, who was standing in a corridor with Suki, Toph and Aang. All of them had worry-free expressions on their faces, confidence that she'd envied. His little sister then joined the happy couple and linked arms with them.

"Can't I see our almighty Fire Lord off Sokka?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow as they walked. Toph and Aang followed behind, talking about earthbending moves they could try out.

"You're taking it well," Sokka observed, ruffling Katara's brown hair. "That's good. Don't worry so much, sis. This is Zuko we're talking about. I get that you like him and all but you know he can handle a bunch of rebels."

Katara nodded enthusiastically as she then swiftly changed the subject, turning to face the brown-eyed Earth Kingdom girl.

"So, Suki! How about a lesson with those bad-ass golden fans of yours?"

As Toph listened to Aang talk about new techniques of earthbending, she felt something off about Sugar Queen. Something was bothering the waterbender, and she knew it was about their Fire Lord. Toph knew that Katara was a strong person and was totally more than capable of taking care of herself. That is, until she heard what Sokka had just said.

"I get that you _like_ him and all but you know he can handle a bunch of rebels."

_Like?_ Toph thought to herself, as she '_looked_' at Katara, feeling the storm within the girl. Suddenly it was as if the rebel in her had softened. And all she wanted to do at that moment was to hug the girl with the Fussy Britches. The way Katara's heart beat, the way her body was so tense...

_Snoozles ought to hit the snooze button..._

* * *

**SPIRITS! That was long! Phew* I never knew I would hit 11k words for a FF chapter! That is...awesome, I guess? **

**Anyway, this has been one fluffy-ass chapter, no? Lots of Zutara fluff and tearjerkers(well, for me.)**

**Those flashbacks of Ozai and Ursa were definitely not mine. I picked them up from the ATLA Episode Transcripts from 'The Storm' and 'Zuko Alone'. HALLELUJAH. I nearly sobbed my eyes out during the whole 'Ursa leaving' scene. *Sigh... Some of the scenes here may seem the tiniest bit rushed but I really don't know what else to write. I don't exactly have a crystal ball to summon the ATLA scenes for me right?**

**'Tui' and 'La' actually means push and pull in Chinese (for those who don't know.) It's kind of weird calling the koi fish in the Spirit Oasis Tui and La... (Again, well, for me.)**

***Yes, yes, yes. AGAIN, I really think Katara bears a teeny, tiny resemblance to Ursa. It's just _my_ opinion so feel free to disagree. Everyone has different views on everything, no? **

**I know Zutara came across as more emotional than usual but really, I can actually see that scene unfolding right before my eyes. (Eyes go wide like leechi nuts.) **

**Oh well, hope ya'll enjoyed this long as heck chapter... Anybody doing that 'FF Blackout' thingy? I know I am..**

**READ AND REVIEW! _and hopefully enjoy..._**

**_~Johnsy_**


	14. Welcome

**Note: Glad to know most of ya'll liked Chapter 13! Was the longest yet! I have never researched that much for a chapter… Phew. Again, thanks a bunch to the people who helped me with my questions concerning C13. Wouldn't have done it properly without ya'll! Oh and for those of you who noticed my little slip up with Toph's blindness at the end, I revised that tiny bit even though the mistake was quite small. **

**I know Iroh has 'disappeared' quite suddenly somewhere around here but everyone's favorite tea-lover will definitely be back very soon. **

**Right now starts Chapter 14, 'Welcome'. **_**Along with a surprise visit from one of my favorite elderly of ATLA! **_

* * *

"_What is __that__?" Zuko asked Suki, who was piecing together what looked like short strands of dark black hair. He sat on a padded chair in front of her dresser, glancing at his scar-less reflection when he noticed Suki fiddling with the hairs. Sokka stood next to the two, leaning against the wall watching and enjoying the makeover on the Fire Lord._

"_Oh don't be so jumpy," the Kyoshi Warrior said, smirking as she moved closer to Zuko, with Sokka's eyes glinted at them excitedly as if he was watching some sort of butchery. Zuko squinted and grimaced, leaning away a little. _

"_That's what you were talking about during dinner?" he asked, eyeing the thin piece of…hair. Fur. Whatever it was. _

_Suki nodded. "Well you got that right. Come on! You want to fool those rebels right? And that Shan guy…as well as his weird as heck sister." _

_Zuko frowned, but Suki poked him hard right in the middle of his forehead before putting on the finishing touches on his new identity. _

"_Nazuma…" Sokka mused, stroking his chin in place of his Wang Fire beard. "Rhymes with Azula. Great. Sister Act Part Two. Only this time the brother is in on it." _

_Zuko growled softly at Sokka, who immediately put his hands up as if he was surrendering. Suki then whacked Zuko lightly over the head._

"_Keep still!" she hissed, carefully placing the makeshift brow on Zuko's left brow bone, making sure it was in the right place. "I can't concentrate with you squirming all over the place!" _

_Sokka then chuckled at the now helpless Zuko, who simply sat still while Suki 'decorated' him. _

_After a few long, torturous minutes, Suki stepped back and blew a sigh of relief. Her eyes trailed over Zuko, admiring her masterpiece. _

"_Done. This should last much longer than the first trial. You can get soaked in this but don't overdo it. Same thing applies to the brow. I managed to get one of your attendants to give you some extras just in case. Totally functional. It'll be as if it was your very own brow." _

_Skeptical and hesitant, but antsy at the same time, the Fire Lord turned to face the mirror again. Instantly, the young man's amber eyes widened with the same person that was staring back at him. _

_Subconsciously, Zuko reached up to touch where his scar had been concealed. His fingers grazed over a thin, smooth layer of Spirits know what Suki had used instead of the slightly folded skin of his scar. Lifting a few locks of his dark raven hair that fell in his face, he raised both his eyebrows, testing the makeshift one. Much to his own shock, it seemed to fit in naturally. He could make up a simple excuse about his left permanent squint so it wasn't really much of a big deal… _

"_So this is what Fire Lord Zuko looks like without that thing," Sokka observed, peering closely Zuko, gently prodding at the area. "Humph." _

_Zuko then stood up swiftly, the chair he was sitting on scraped noisily against the floor as his motions pushed it back, finally turning to face Suki. _

"_Thank you, Suki," he said gratefully, dropping his hand from his face down to his sides. "You have no idea how this helps." _

_The Kyoshi Warrior simply shrugged and waved it off. "No problem," she said, smirking proudly. "Just promise me that we get some butt whooping out of those rebels as well. No way are we letting you have all the fun. And that you treat my boyfriend's sister and one of my best friends well." Suki then poked Zuko hard on the shoulder, frowning slightly to emphasize her words. _

_Zuko smiled and nodded. "I promise." _

_Immediately, Sokka smoothly cut in between the two. _

"_Oh-Kay… Now that that's out of the way…" he murmured. "How're you going to go back there? Walking? That's a long trip." _

"_That's why I'm leaving now," the firebender said simply. "I'll have someone take care of everything here while I'm gone. Earlier I also had a quick meeting with Kahn and my other advisors. They will tend and manage everything here, but you will have your freedom to do as you please, given that someone else should know just in case. Even though I have sent guards everywhere and had ordered heightened security, I doubt that Shan and Nazuma are not cunning." _

_Sokka nodded. "You better watch your back there, buddy," he said, punching Zuko playfully on the shoulder._

"_Yes. Good luck, Zuko. Toph also gives her best wishes. She doesn't like close partings. Especially when she's not the one off kicking butt." Suki added, smiling as she wound an arm around her boyfriend's. _

_After Zuko had left, he retreated to his own chambers to pack. Guards and servants bowed to him as he passed, but there were a few times when he had been too immersed in his thoughts to even acknowledge their presence. _

_He then swung open the large, heavy doors that led to his ornate room. Once inside, he couldn't help but smile widely at who was standing in his room. Next to a small round table with a boiling hot pot of tea. _

"_Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed happily, walking briskly towards the older man as Iroh poured two cups of tea. _

"_About time you made it, nephew," Iroh mused. "The tea was getting cold. One should never let the first brew get cold." He then looked up at the Fire Lord, quite taken aback at how his nephew had suddenly reformed into his pre-scar self. "Did something happen?" _

_Zuko ran a hand over the left side of his face again, realizing that Uncle must've been surprised. _

"_I had help," he replied. "Uncle I have to tell you something…" But Iroh quickly stopped him by holding up a hand. _

"_I already know, Zuko," he said calmly. "Advisor Kahn has told me everything. I just got back from the Caldera City actually. I managed to meet up with one of the members of the White Lotus here." _

_The Fire Lord then raised his eyebrows. "Who?" _

_But Iroh waved him off, before seating himself onto one of the chairs around the table, taking his cup of tea. Zuko hesitantly followed the man's actions, and could smell the familiar scent of ginseng tea. _

"_I just hope you know what you are doing, Zuko." Iroh said seriously, eyeing his nephew carefully. "Despite the fact that this…Shan person bought your first disguise doesn't make him a complete fool. You __have__ to be more cautious than ever. Especially since you're going on your own… I was surprised you weren't bringing the Avatar with you, given that he can also firebend."_

_Zuko shook his head. "It's too risky, Uncle. And it would just be easier for them since both of us are their main targets." _

"_I understand…" Iroh then took another long sip out of his ginseng tea. He then placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. "But please be careful, nephew. You know I cannot help you very much in these circumstances… As for the rebels... Well, still water can run very deep, Zuko." _

"_I will, Uncle. But I have to do this. Not only for my friends but also for my Nation." _

_Iroh smiled proudly at his nephew as he poured himself another cup of tea. "Very well. It __is__ your decision. I will cover for you in your absence." _

"_Thank you, Uncle…" Zuko thanked Iroh gratefully, glad that he had him at these times. It was times like these when his uncle had definitely been shown to be a much better father than Ozai. _

* * *

Zuko stood in the middle of the lonely streets of the small Fire Nation village where he had joined the Phoenix Sons. The exact spot where Shan had stood on his stone pedestal, arousing his crowd of future followers.

The village had become deafeningly quiet compared to earlier in the day. Emptiness crowded the area with only the sounds of the wind blowing by a few scattered posters on the grounds. Midnight bore a pitch black sky with only a handful of stars chucked haphazardly in the darker than black silk. The only things illuminating the village were very few tiny fire torches and the glow of the night's Waning Gibbous.

The firebender just stood in that spot, waiting… And waiting…_and waiting…_ The long minutes passed until the fire torches died away, making Zuko resort to rely on a small hovering fire ball that levitated above his left palm for light.

"Maybe this was a trap…" Zuko whispered to himself as he waited. He was about to leave until he saw a dark figure approach from the near distance. The figure looked slim, cloaked by the shadows.

"Who's there?" Zuko demanded, slowly shifting into a defensive stance as he let his hovering flame burn brighter. The orange light from the flame that illuminated the shady character in front of him was slowly revealing itself to be stick-thin man with sharp, narrow eyes. Long, wispy black hair that was tied into a low, thin ponytail with a few strands of greasy hair falling into his diamond-shaped face. A wide, crooked and sly grin stretched across his face. He appeared to look like a simple Fire Nation commoner, wearing only red rags and torn sandals.

This man looked as if he hadn't seen food in a decade. Zuko was genuinely surprised that he could still stand properly, let alone walk.

"You seek The Phoenix Sons... Lee?" the anorexic man asked, his voice snaky and dangerous. His near yellow-amber eyes boring through Zuko.

"Yes," Zuko replied firmly. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" He then stepped nearer towards the man. But he merely grinned wider at the approaching teen.

"Follow me…"

The man then swayed a little on his rickety legs before turning around and walking off, once again immersing himself into the shadows.

Thinking that since this living skeleton knew his 'name' and that he really didn't have much of a choice, Zuko dimmed his hovering fire ball and followed.

The two walked deeper and deeper into the village, all the while the black darkness and eerie silence surrounding them. The number of houses greatly lessened, as if they were walking into somewhere outside of civilization. Zuko paid close attention to the directions, memorizing them and remembering some significant things that would help him recall on how to come back or leave. There were hardly any turns, just walking in a straight path.

After what seemed like an hour or two, Zuko saw Skeleton Man stop at an empty patch of land, surrounded with trees and shrubbery. The Fire Lord looked around, taking in his surroundings. They had completely left the village area, and had stepped into a light forest. There were a few fire lilies scattered around, and Zuko could hear the sounds of a nearby ocean.

Skeleton Man stood in front of a large boulder that towered over the both of them. It was shaped quite intricately, and Zuko could see that the boulder vaguely resembled the Fire Nation insignia. Or the insignia on his Fire Lord headpiece. A five tongued flame that tapered upward to a point. But because of the roughness of the shape and the vagueness of it, any passerby could just give it a once over and continue walking.

"We are here," Skeleton Man said, patting the boulder almost lovingly. He then turned around to face Zuko, who had a skeptical expression on his face.

"A rock?" he asked, almost snidely. If he was to play 'Lee', he could at least put some good acting behind it.

"Don't get yer pants all jumpy there boy," Skeleton Man snapped. "Now stand back or you'll get roasted."

Narrowing his eyes, Zuko just huffed and took a few paces backwards and watched as Skeleton Man straightened his back.

Suddenly, as if he had been possessed, the walking stick started performing swift and complex firebending motions, some which Zuko had never seen before. With each form, the movements were aggressive, strong, rigid yet fluid and flawless. The soft crackling of fire then echoed throughout the silence, and Zuko watched in fascination as sparks of fire began dancing around the human skeleton who seemed to be quite the master firebender. His arms sliced the air sharply, the turns and kicks were smooth and apparently he could bend without cracking a bone.

Small bursts of fire then started dancing around Skeleton Man, and within seconds it evolved into thin, flaming ribbons. The ribbons resembled thin fire whips that slashed through the air like a sharp blade. No wonder Zuko had been told to stand back. Any closer and those whips could've sliced him up.

Suddenly Skeleton Man was completely engulfed with circling streams of fire that danced around him with his movements, nearly obstructing him from Zuko's view. By then the Fire Lord could only see a shadowed figure bending the flames that curtained him.

With one final, swift and forceful motion, Skeleton Man leaned forward by stepping his right foot in front of him and pushed out his fists forward, outstretching his thin arms. The fire that had danced around him then circled around his arms before reaching his fists and finally became roaring streams of fire. But unlike the usual single fire stream from each fist, the two streams from both fists managed to divide and split themselves into five, as if they were alive. Each of the five streams that made their way up to the top of the boulder, lighting the stone-fire tongues.

Once each fire tongue had been properly lit, Skeleton Man stepped back and pulled his arms in, extinguishing the flames instantly. He and Zuko then watched as an outline started to light up on the boulder itself. As if something had been carved onto the boulder, and fire from the lit fire tongues flowed through the lines, creating a symbol, an emblem…or an insignia.

It first started out as a two thin, expanded but joined wings that resembled like blazing flames. In between and slightly above the 'wings' was the tear-drop shaped, forked into a trident of three fire tongues of the Fire Nation insignia. Zuko thought that the wings must've represented the wings of the Phoenix bird, since the rebel group was called the Phoenix Sons.

When the outline was fully lit, a door shaped outline then lit up around the symbol, before the whole thing opened up like an actual stone door. Zuko peered and saw that the door opened to reveal a flight of stairs leading towards the underground.

Skeleton Man turned to face Zuko, his sinister grin plastered slimily across his face.

"Welcome to the Phoenix Sons, Lee," he said, gesturing to the passage. "After you, _brother." _

Zuko grunted lightly and nodded once, before slowly stepping into the fire-lit passage. The entire thing was a tunnel that had been dug neatly to the underground and had large fire torches lining the walls. Carvings of the Phoenix Sons symbol also decorated the walls. When Zuko had completely entered the passageway, he heard Skeleton Man follow him and turned slightly to see the doorway close shut completely, sealing them both in.

"It can only be opened by a firebender," Skeleton Man explained, as they walked through the orange-tinted tunnel. "Any member of the rebellion is welcome to our sanctuary. The five points of the fire tongues have to be lit up by fire completely in one go, then only will the door open. Since each tongue has a different height, it is not so easy to light them all at once. Not even a fire stream can light them all at one time."

"That's it?" Zuko questioned. "But won't that make it easy for any firebender or palace guard to come and invade the place?"

But Skeleton Man laughed it off. "Lee, you are new here. You do not know the complexity of Master Shan's plans. He and Master Nazuma are extremely cunning and intelligent. Both of them built this place for the rebellion, and made sure that if any…uninvited visitors were to step foot in here, the Sanctuary will deal with them. They taught themselves firebending, and scoured the world to learn the powerful art and became _Masters_."

Zuko wanted to scoff at the man's words. "Masters? Who gave them that prestigious title?"

Again, his question amused the Skeleton Man, who laughed again. It was starting to irritate Zuko a little. "HA! _Give_. No one can _give_ the title of Master. They earned it themselves and deserved the right to be called as such. The Spirits of Fire blessed them to be so. Their vast knowledge of the art, their unbeatable skills… We all worship our Phoenix King Ozai, who was just as great, if it weren't for that _bastard_ Avatar…"

The Fire Lord tightened his jaw, restraining himself not to strangle the thin little man at that moment. After a few short minutes of walking, they finally came to a stop. In front of them stood a giant metal door with the Phoenix Sons emblem on it.

"Does this door open with firebending as well?" Zuko asked dryly. Skeleton Man then glared at him slightly before stepping closer to the door.

"Ye got spunk, kid," he hissed. "Could be an asset or just a major pain in the ass." Skeleton Man then knocked on the door furiously, to the point where the door was almost shaking.

Suddenly, a slit in the door slid open, and Zuko could see a pair of dark brown eyes glaring at the both of them.

"Names," a sharp, female voice demanded.

Skeleton Man then gave the pair of eyes a questioning look. Once the woman behind the door saw him, her eyes widened with recognition.

"Hanzai!"

The metal door then swung open heavily but smoothly, and a tall, well-built, lanky young woman stepped out. She had medium-length glossy black hair that was tied in a high ponytail with red leather and blunt bangs that resembled Mai's. Her entire muscular form was bound with what looked like stained, multi-layered and overlapping sarashi bindings. With only a red breastplate that bared her covered midriff. She had on light shoulder pads, a short crimson, black-trimmed skirt with thigh-high slits and that only reached the tops of her knees. She also wore well-sculpted metal knee pads, pointy high-heeled red boots and flexible armguards. In the middle of her breastplate and skirt bore the Phoenix Sons emblem.

"Lee, this is Qin. The most respected trainer for our sisters," Skeleton Man, or 'Hanzai' said, gesturing to the girl who towered proudly over Zuko as if he really was some sort of commoner.

Lee bowed slightly. "Hello."

Qin raised a thin eyebrow at Zuko, folding her arms across her chest and shifted her weight. Her brown eyes then darted towards Hanzai.

"_This_ is the new recruit that Shan had met earlier?" she asked, eyeing Zuko up and down. "Humph. Doesn't look like much… He doesn't look like someone who would pledge their loyalty to the Phoenix King. Masuta won't be very impressed…"

Zuko gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. But he kept his composure and merely set a blank expression, looking straight at a skeptical Qin.

"I assure you I am not judged by my outlook and appearances," he said firmly.

Qin cracked a grin and shrugged. "I hope you are right. Maybe you'll be like Hanzai. All bones but still chock full of skill."

Zuko nearly scoffed. He really had to admit that Skeleton Man did show a few impressive forms when he'd 'opened' the boulder.

"Anyway, welcome to the rebellion, brother," Qin said, bowing with her right palm vertically poised in front of her, and her left fist underneath it also vertically placed. Zuko returned the greeting, before following her and Hanzai through the doors.

Once inside, Zuko could see that there was entire underground 'camp' that housed the rebellion. The whole thing had been cleanly dug and supported with thick, strong wood and metal. There were flat, raised platforms of earth with firebenders training there and 'rooms' with thick metal doors that also bore the rebellion emblem. The large crowded compound that Zuko assumed it as the main 'yard' branched out into several tunnels at the back, leading into Spirits knows where.

Bright, orange-red fire spurted all over the place noisily and dangerously because of the training firebenders, each and everyone one of them totally immersed in their own exercises. Yells, shouts and orders echoed around. Zuko was shocked that he couldn't hear all the noise from 'upstairs'.

Qin then darted over to one of the training platforms, walking over the few steps of stairs that led to the raised ground. She then dragged in one of the teenage boys that were firebending at each other in a way that resembled boxing.

"Come," she ordered at him, and pulled him by the collar of his smoked vest, walking towards Hanzai and Zuko.

As they came closer, Zuko could see that the boy Qin had dragged over looked much younger than Zuko. Maybe even around thirteen, and resembled a commoner. Unlike Qin, he was barefoot and wore old, tattered rags and had dirty and messy auburn hair. His eyes were innocent and wide, like Aang's, but with a golden tint to them. The boy also resembled Hanzai, mostly just skin and bones. Zuko wondered if this boy had been forced to join the rebellion…or if he was just handpicked off the streets. But even in the poorer villages, the Fire Nation very seldom had poverty stricken people or beggars. Just simple commoners who still had roofs over their heads.

"Lee, this is Bacca. Bacca, meet your new roommate," Qin introduced, gesturing to Zuko and the boy.

The boy, Bacca, looked up at Zuko, giving him a once over. He then smiled and bowed formally.

"Welcome, brother," he said firmly, much to Zuko's surprise. They brainwashed children as well? If it weren't for the numbers of rebels, he would've roasted them alive.

"T-Thank you," Zuko replied, bowing as well.

"Bacca, you are to help Lee make himself comfortable around here," Qin instructed to the boy. "Tell him about our schedules, training, regulations, conditions et cetera… Tomorrow morning make sure he sees Masuta about firebending training. Lee, since you are Bacca's new roommate, you are automatically to look after young Bacca. All of us here are brothers and sisters. We share the same goals, same aspirations… The line of blood does not matter here. Bacca will be your responsibility."

Zuko swallowed hard and nodded stiffly, as well as Bacca.

"You are both dismissed. Lee, do as you wish with the area. You may explore the Sanctuary while I let Shan and Nazuma know you have arrived. If you need anything, you can ask Hanzai," the muscular woman said.

Zuko then bowed towards Qin and Hanzai. "Thank you… _sister…"_

Qin smiled with approval and beckoned Hanzai to follow her. When they left, Bacca quickly grabbed Zuko's arm, his nails digging into the firebender's flesh.

"COME ON!" Bacca exclaimed excitedly. "This way!" The boy then dragged the teenager through one of the tunnels at the back, his stick-legs zipping away faster than Zuko's long limbs.

The two boys flew through the tunnels with metal doors lining the unpredictably wide path. Zuko assumed those doors acted as rooms for the rebels, and swallowed hard when he had lost count of how many doors he had passed; left and right.

After quite some time, Bacca finally skidded to a stop. The abrupt halt created inertia for Zuko, nearly sending him toppling face first onto the ground. They had stopped at the dead end of the tunnel, in front of an emblem stamped metal door. Bacca then placed a small, thin hand against the door at a particular place where a doorknob or a lock should be. Instead it was just a flat piece of metal with the rebel's emblem on it.

Zuko watched intently as Bacca closed his eyes and the Fire Lord could feel a familiar heat that radiated from the boy's hand and the door. Slowly, like the boulder on the upside, the emblem on the door started to glow. Fire filled in the spaces of the carving, lighting the symbol up.

In an instant, the door immediately swung open. Bacca dropped his now steaming hand to his side and the emblem stopped glowing red. The boy then faced Zuko, a wide smile on his face.

"Welcome, brother. And now roomie," he said cheerily, gazing up at Zuko as if he was his very own big brother.

* * *

A soft knock on the door was all it took for Katara to nearly roll off her bed, the sound snapping her out of her racing thoughts that prevented her from getting any sleep. Worry about Zuko… Worry about everyone else's safety… Worry about what would happen… Worry about not knowing… It frightened her, but she knew she had to be strong. Or act like it, at least…

Clinging at her sheets so that she wouldn't fall to _certain death _at the edge of the bed, Katara blinked a few times, staring at her door. She could see from the gaps of the door that outside her room still had some light.

"Ahem. C-Come in…" she mumbled, loud enough for her visitor to hear. The waterbender's eyes widened slightly when she saw her door creak open slowly, and Toph stepped in, out of all people.

"Toph?"

But the blind earthbender looked unexpectedly solemn as she slowly sandpapered her feet against the smooth floors, closing the door behind her.

"Katara, promise me you won't say anything okay?" the younger girl asked quietly, her milky eyes facing the ground when she stopped at the left side of Katara's bed. Toph then lifted her head up, her sightless eyes meeting Katara's. The waterbender's breath caught in her throat when she saw the watery glisten of her vacant eyes, as if Toph could really see her.

"O-Oh-Kay…?" Katara replied, but her 'okay' sounded more like a question than an answer. Once again to her shock, Toph scrambled into Katara's bed, pulling up the red silk sheets all the way up to her throat. Katara shifted to the right so that she could have more space, and sandwiched her left hand between the burgundy satin pillow and the left side of her head. Her blue eyes scanned the earthbender, wondering what had happened to Toph to make her crawl into her bed at the dead of the night.

She wanted to ask Toph what was wrong, but kept her mouth clamped shut. Despite her growing curiosity and questioning, obviously something was bugging the earthbender. And not just any earthbender. But _the greatest earthbender in the world_. But even then, Toph was still just another girl like Katara, younger even. It wasn't like her to be so…odd.

So she simply watched as Toph blinked blankly at her ceiling, which to her was just ink black, like everything else. Every now and then she would open her mouth, as if to say something, but then close it again.

Time passed painstakingly slow as Katara waited for Toph. Her questions doubled with each passing hour all the way to unconsciousness, until the night's moon was replaced with the new day's sun.

* * *

Katara opened her eyes lazily, to find herself looking at the window that overlooked the outside of the Palace. She could see the hot Fire Nation sun's rays nearly blinding her on the spot, its heat baking her tanned skin. Uncomfortable with the sudden heat, she turned and saw Toph fast asleep on her bed, sprawled and tangled in the silken sheets. Soft snoring emanating from her.

Katara then remembered what had happened. Toph had come into her room unbelievably late at night for some reason, and had crawled into bed with her. Only silence and thoughts accompanying the two girls.

_Katara, promise me you won't say anything okay?_

But say what?

Slowly, Toph began to stir, and a groan escaped her lips as she started flopping around restlessly. The waterbender grew concerned and tried to wake her up until she saw the blind earthbender's eyes open groggily, and rubbed the sleep off her eyes with her rough hands.

"Toph?"

The Blind Bandit's eyes widened, but then she remembered what had happened. She'd gone into Sugar Queen's room last night. Slowly, she turned to her right, hearing Katara's soft breathing from that direction.

"Good morning…. Sweetness…" she said sleepily, sitting up and stretching. But Katara merely watched her seriously, her curiosity eating away at her.

"Toph… What happened to you last night? Is everything alright?" she asked slowly, hoping that Toph would answer her. "I promise I won't say anything…"

The younger girl sighed and nodded. "Alright… I'm sorry, Katara. I just needed some girl company. Suki was with Sokka and since you and Aang aren't…you know, and Zuko's…you know…"

Katara chuckled, and saw her cheeks redden slightly.

"Anyway… There _is_ something I wanted to…discuss…with you…" Toph mumbled, blushing even redder and she began fidgeting with the end of her white shirt that she usually wore to bed with one hand while scratching her now bushy black hair with the other.

Katara sighed heavily, and decided to do it the earthbender's way. All out.

"Does this concern Aang?"

Suddenly it was as if a boarcupine had stabbed the younger girl's butt, and Toph immediately ejected herself off the bed, landing onto the floor with a light thump. Katara immediately scrambled over, trying not to laugh as she saw the wide-eyed, nearly shivering earthbender sprawled on the floor.

"DON'T. DO. THAT." Toph barked, letting her palms feel the floor, sensing the vibrations that were going on in the Palace… Every heartbeat, every identity… The rapid heartbeats of two particular non-benders that were only one hall down…

The older girl then swung her legs to the edge of the bed, pressing the soles of her feet against the floor, adding to Toph's senses, who quickly whipped her head towards Katara's direction.

"Toph if you don't mind I'd like to try something…" Katara said quietly, nervously shifting her weight on the bed.

At first Toph was hesitant, but she trusted the Sugar Queen, and needed some advice from an older girl… Especially from someone she truly trusted besides a very, very, _very _busy Suki… So she simply nodded.

"Sure…"

Katara smiled and bended some water out of the vapors in the air. Once she had quite a big ball of water in her hands, she gently pushed her palms out, and her water ball slowly slithered into a thin stream towards the floor. Very gently, the water spread slowly when it touched the floor, creating an extremely thin layer of water over the marble. It spread until it created a pool underneath Katara's feet and Toph's sitting body.

Toph raised an eyebrow questioningly, feeling a sort of dampness on the floor. It interfered with her senses slightly, but she was still able to identify what was around her. And who.

"So. Start from the beginning…" Katara said, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees.

"Well. It started last night. When Aang and I were sparring… You see… Something…happened… Actually, two things. First...the courtyard..."

* * *

"_Tell Sparky good luck for me alright?" Toph told Sokka and Suki, who were in Suki's room. The Kyoshi Warrior was mixing up another batch of the weird, concealing thing for Zuko's scar. "I don't do the mushy stuff. Plus Sweetness would want the extra time with him before he goes pummel off a bunch of rebels. He better save some duds for us!"_

_Suki nodded, smiling at the earthbender, who left shortly to go spar with Aang. _

_*SKIP (Since this scene was already explained in the previous Chapter when Aang fell on top of Toph.)_

_Toph couldn't get Katara's feelings out of her head. After Zuko had left, Katara had caught up with everyone else. Her brother… Suki… Aang had tracked Toph down while she was trying to find something to eat in the kitchen. Sure, it made her uncomfortable and nervous but thank Spirits Aang didn't bring up the whole 'falling-on-top-of-her' thing, and instead talked about new earthbending techniques. They had also met up with Snoozles and the Warrior Lady somewhere around the corridors. _

_When Aang was yammering about something called 'Jennamite', Toph was partly occupied with Katara's strange sensations through her seismic sense. Especially when Sokka said something in particular._

"_I get that you like him and all but you know he can handle a bunch of rebels." _

_At that second, it was as if every muscle in Katara's body had seized up. Everything coiled, tightened and clenched. It was almost uncomfortable to feel through her feet. _

_She actually felt genuinely bad for Sugar Queen. After all, they had just gotten out of the 100 Year War… Katara got a new and hopefully wonderful boyfriend… They didn't have anyone restricting their relationship… They were happy… And then… rebel attack… Sparky being all 'heroic' and 'Fire Lord' by going undercover…risking his life for everyone. For his Nation. _

_But Toph didn't do mushy stuff. Then Aang's cheery voice snapped her out of her thoughts. _

"_T-O-P-H? EARTH TO TOPH!" the Avatar called, nearly hollering into the girl's ear. "GUYS! DON'T PANIC BUT I THINK TOPH'S DEAF NOW!" _

_The earthbender nearly wanted to punch Aang in the face, and her cheeks immediately reddened. _

"_I'm not deaf!" she snapped fiercely, turning to face Aang. Aang immediately raised his hands up in surrender. _

"_SOR-RY!" he squeaked, and Toph couldn't help but smirk, imagining how Aang would look like all scared of her… _

_But she didn't want him to be scared of her… _

"_I think I'm going to turn in now… I'm quite bushed…" Katara mumbled, yawning loudly. Sokka nodded and patted his sister's back as the waterbender walked off towards her room. All the while Toph could feel a strange, disturbing vibe emanating from her. _

"_Hey Toph how about we get some Jennamite and try to master bending it sometime?" Aang suggested, his face still cheery as ever as he looked into Toph's blank eyes. She could almost imagine his excited expression..._

_Truthfully, Toph really wanted to work on her metalbending. She wanted metalbending to be just as easy as earthbending. Maybe not easy…but be more skilled at it. After all, Toph Beifong was the greatest earthbender in the world. _

_But then again… Aang really did seem excited about this Jennamite thing. Maybe, just maybe, she could just let the airbender be. _

"_Fine, Twinkle Toes," she said, slowly walking behind the happy couple. "But after that. Metalbending. That's the evolution of earthbending." _

_Unexpectedly pleased, Aang smiled widely and nodded. The two then continued walking in silence to the point where they wandered away from Sokka and Suki. Even though they barely made much conversation, Toph felt comfortable. It was as if they didn't need to talk much, just being in each other's company was more than enough. _

_Aang, however was in a mental state of panic. Oceans of what to do's and what to say's galloped through his mind as his eyes often darted from his surroundings to the apparently cute and calm earthbender walking next to him. _

_Toph then let out a loud, uncovered yawn, clearly expressing her tiredness. She stretched her arms out as they walked, loosening her muscles. _

"_You're tired," Aang said, smiling concernedly at her. "Let me walk you to your room. You might fall asleep in the hallways."_

_Toph harrumphed and folded her arms across her chest. "Me? Fall asleep in the hallways? Like some kind of wimp? HA! Please. I've got senses like a badgermole's!" But inside she was quite pleased that the Avatar had offered to walk her to her room. She wasn't used to such nice gestures. From a boy especially. Most of the boys she'd end up literally rocking their world. Often ending with a few bruises and scrapes, and her escaping unscathed and untouched. _

"_So what do you think of Katara and Zuko getting together?" Aang asked as they walked down the dimly lit hallways, towards Toph's room. She shared the same hallway with Madame Fussy Britches, just a few doors down. But they had wandered through the Palace quite mindlessly, making them lose their own sense of direction. _

_Toph frowned slightly at Aang's question. Was he still head over heels with Katara? She'd thought he had gotten over it. Something burned inside of her, making her heart ache slightly. _

_However, she simply shrugged, humoring him. "She's happy. He's happy. They both fit well together. Both stubborn, both hot-headed, act like my parents sometimes, powerful, opposing elements… I could go on all night about those two lovebirds. But I'm sure Sparky means well…and that Sugar Queen will be just as chipper." _

_Aang nodded slowly at her reply. _

"_What about you?" Toph pressed slyly. "Everyone knows you have a thing for Katara." _

"_Ah well… I had. Not have…" Aang mumbled, as if he was deep in thought. "Things…changed… Both of our feelings…sort of…changed. Recently. I mean, she's still my best friend, right? I'm not losing anything. I'm just happy she's happy. That they're happy." _

"_How did they change?" _

_Suddenly Toph felt Aang's heart rate pick up rapidly, almost thundering underneath her feet. If it was loud enough for everyone to hear people might've mistaken it for a komodo rhino stampede or something. _

"_Er… I guess time…changes…people, maybe?" he stammered, and Toph couldn't help but smirk when she sensed his little lie. _

"_Right… Alright. You don't want to tell me, whatever…" she said simply, still smirking as she waved her hand at him, as if to shoo him off. "Just keep on telling yourself that, Twinkle Toes." _

_Aang then blushed fiercely, his entire face turning the shade of beets as his fingers twiddled with the hem of his shirt. _

_After a few minutes, they finally reached Toph's room, just five doors down from Katara's. Like the perfect gentleman, Aang quickly opened the large door for Toph, grinning as he did so. _

"_I may be blind but I know how to open a door," Toph said playfully, before stepping into her room. But instead of closing the door and hitting the sack, she turned to face Aang. "Thanks. I think. For walking me to my room. I'm not completely helpless you know. You forget who you're dealing with here." _

_Aang rubbed the back of his neck nervously, shifting his gaze comfortably as he rocked back and forth on his heels, giving him something to do. _

"_Yeah, the greatest earthbender in the world," Aang said almost dramatically. "Toph Beifong, the Blind Bandit!" _

"_And don't you forget it!" Toph exclaimed happily. Then something clicked into her head, nearly destroying her happiness. "So when am I taking ole fluffy out flying?" _

_Aang then remembered that he'd asked Toph to take Appa flying for a day, since he would be busy helping the Fire Lord. Since Zuko wasn't here, he would be helping Iroh, who had supposedly stepped in temporarily. _

"_Oh. Right. Hmm… In the next few days… Don't worry, you'll have Appa all to yourself soon. I'll let you know then. There's this whole bunch of things that I have to help Iroh with…" The Avatar kept rocking back and forth on his heels, his hands behind his back. The way he was moving repeatedly confused the earthbender. _

_Suddenly, Aang rocked back a little too far and tried to catch himself from falling. His arms waved around comically and desperately as he tried to regain his balance, and quickly blew a small puff of air behind him so that he would be pushed forward back to his feet. _

_But once again, his miscalculations tricked him, sending the Avatar more forward than he had gone for. Even though he tried getting back on his feet again, the sudden misbalance didn't want to listen to him, or his body. _

_Faster than a blink of an eye, Aang suddenly found falling forward towards Toph, abruptly planting his mouth against hers instead of knocking her down like before. _

_Both benders' eyes widened at the sudden contact, and Toph staggered backwards out of shock. At the same time Aang jumped back, extending the distance between him and Toph. _

_They stared at each other for a while, both had their hands clamped over their mouths, both blushing to the point where their faces might burst with blood, eyes wider than leechi nuts… _

_Oh. __SPIRITS__. _

"_Ah well. It's getting late; we should probably get some sleep!" Toph said quickly, one hand still clamped over her mouth while the other shook like a leaf searching for the doorknob. _

_Aang nodded just as quickly, the speed of it nearly detaching his head from his neck. Toph then immediately slammed the door, her back pressed up against her door as she slid down to the floor. She could feel both their hearts racing in sync, pounding against their ribs like thunder and stampedes. As her fingers trailed down her small lips, she could still feel the warmth of Aang's accidental kiss. It sent an electrifying shock through her, running down her spine and tingling her toes._

_Her first kiss..._

_When she felt Aang leave after a few painstaking minutes, Toph literally crawled to her bed, dragging herself underneath the covers. But her entire body felt unbelievably warm and feverish. She tossed and turned restlessly, kicking away the silky sheets and punching her pillow with much frustration. But try as she might, she just couldn't relax or fall asleep. Despite her blindness, her eyes were wide open as she tried to breathe as normally as possible._

"_GAH!" she groaned hopelessly, rolling around on her bed while squeezing her eyes shut, trying to get at least 5 minutes of sleep. Any sleep. _

_But the minutes passed, then soon turned into two hours. Two hours of counting jackalopes. Nothing. Peace, quiet and tranquility never came to the Blind Bandit. Instead, something…or rather someone was too busy racing through her thoughts, disrupting the silence there. And her wild imaginations of wondering how he would look like if she could see._

_"What would Suki do... What would Katara do..." Toph muttered to herself, before ejecting herself out of her bed. Her feet scanned the Palace vibrations...and instantly knew that Suki was...occupied at the moment. _

_"Oh well, there's always... 'Mother'..."_

* * *

Toph sighed heavily, scratching her head, as Katara simply stared at the earthbender, her jaw on the ground.

"W-Wow…" was all she could say, and Toph nodded.

"Wow, is right, Sweetness," she said slightly huffily. For once, the Blind Bandit was at a complete loss for words.

And so was the Sugar Queen.

Completely confident and sure that Toph had been telling the truth through the water, Katara slowly bended the water from the floor into the air, creating gossamer-thin mist.

"So…what're you going to do?" Katara asked finally, looking at Toph, who simply stared blindly at the floor. "Do…you like… Aang? Like… genuinely like him?"

The younger girl clenched her heart, trying to keep it from beating so crazily. She swallowed hard and raised her head slightly, her sightless eyes meeting blue ones.

"I-I guess…" she stammered. "I mean… Should I be feeling like this when you like someone? It's weird… And… well… I-I g-guess I do…like…Aang… He's nice…funny…good-hearted…he also obviously has guts…taking down Ozai and all… You know… that stuff."

Katara smiled at the earthbender. Knowing that Toph was probably facing these kinds of things for the first time, she would most likely be more emotionally vulnerable at the moment. Despite her want to poke fun at Toph's liking to Aang.

And a part of her was pretty sure that the Avatar shared those same feelings.

Katara was about to speak until a few knocks on her door stopped her. She looked at the door, then at Toph, who sensed her hesitation and shrugged.

"Go ahead. It's rude to keep people waiting," she said, smiling at the waterbender.

With Toph's consent, Katara hopped off her bed and darted towards the door, wrenching it open. Once she saw who was at her door, a quick gasp escaped her lips.

"Grand-Master Pakku!"

The white-haired waterbending master from the Northern Water Tribe, and now her step-grandfather smiled warmly at the girl, who immediately hugged him excitedly.

"Hello, Katara," Pakku said, a low laugh rumbling in his throat. Once Katara pulled away, he could see the excitement, happiness and shock in her oceanic eyes.

"Grandpa Pakku, what're you doing here?" she asked, her eyes widening by the second. "I thought you went back to the Northern Water Tribe! Or went back home to be with Gran-Gran!"

Pakku nodded. "Soon enough, child. Can't I see my new granddaughter after such a terrible war?" he asked, his signature smirk appearing on his well-aged face. "And Fire Lord Zuko's uncle, Iroh had met up with me some time ago in the Caldera City. Turns out there are new problems arising here very quickly. I thought I could help my grandson and granddaughter a little. Especially since there's a master waterbender in the making…"

Katara grinned as Toph approached the waterbenders.

"Master," she greeted, bowing respectfully. "Nice to 'see' Katara's old gramps around here. I bet Snoozles will be over the moon." Toph made air quotes with her hands when she said the word 'see'.

Pakku shrugged slightly. "I haven't seen Sokka yet. I was hoping Katara would take me to her rambunctious brother. However I hope he has stopped thinking of calling me those _ridiculous_ nicknames. Gramp-Gramp. Grampakku… Oh Spirits… And I do hope I didn't disturb you girls… I know my presence here has been quite…surprising."

Katara and Toph waved him off.

"Nah… me and Sugar Queen here can have ole girl-talk anytime. We're _inseparable!"_ Toph said dramatically, briefly clutching Katara's arm. Her stomach then growled loudly, indicating her day's hunger. "Anyway. I need the kitchen for some serious chow. Gramps is more than welcome to lecture Sweetness here anytime."

And with that and a smirk, the earthbender skipped away, in search for some food. It was Katara's new grandpa, she can have their talk anytime... She was in no rush.

"Toph's right, Grandpa," Katara said once Toph had left, her smile stretching from ear to ear. "You're welcome here anytime at all." The girl then gave Pakku another quick squeeze, relief with the presence of another family member.

* * *

"_Oh. Spirits. Oh Spirits. Oh Spirits…" Aang muttered to himself softly as he walked away from Toph's room. His hands had dropped to his sides but his eyes were still enlarged drastically. The way his heart raced in his body made it hard to breathe. _

_The accidental scene that had happened not too long ago kept replaying in the Avatar's mind. Over and over…and over again. It excited and frustrated him to the point where he thought he might explode. His feet led him wandering around the Palace again. With the way his heart rate was going, he doubt he could get any sleep at this point. _

_Was he starting to fall for the earthbender? Did he like her that way? Did she? Suddenly what he used to feel for Katara he started to feel for…someone else. Of course, he'd always love his best friend. _

_But Toph? Was it even something to be considered? After all…he did…sort of…kind of…hint to Katara that he liked someone else. Didn't he? He had 'changed his mind' about it all…_

_And he never knew that Toph's small lips were so...soft... It made his head all fuzzy just recalling the feel of it against his own, and wondered if Toph was totally disgusted by it or just...'no big deal'._

_Even though he knew he was about to walk into a pillar, the one question in his head created a screen of blindness in front of him, obstructing all sense of visible sight._

_Should he do something about it…? To do or not to do? That is the question._

* * *

**I know, it's been a freaking week since I updated. Fret not, I finally finished. Oh and I also finished watching LoK. Not too impressed with it TBH. Bending has...er...diminished quite a bit. And the whole modern style just looked...out of place. Especially the boxing styles. The whole power and impact of it wasn't as ground breaking as ATLA. But I like how they managed to modernize the whole thing. I liked the bits of pieces of humor...**_  
_

**But I hated how short it all was. It's SO fast-paced. Amon was just SO cool as a villain. I was really disappointed to find out that he was a bender. It would've been really awesome if he really was a non-bender. It just lacked the suspense. **

**Wondering about my take on Lok shippings and canons? Well. Patience is a virtue. **

**Till the next Chapter that will have more of Iroh and Master Pakku... (Btw how cool are these two? Especially Pakku and his wit. WAH...) **

**TTFN!**

**~Johnsy**


	15. Masters Training

**Note: By the way, here are some name etymology for those who are curious! Bacca is Hindi for kid since he is quite the little chipper throughout this FF. He will always have his childish innocence and spirit, so I thought the name would suit him.**

** Hanzai is Japanese for crime, being the slimy little villain he is. He will prove to be more criminal later in the FF. Qin (in many sounds) is Chinese for respect or guide. As a female master, she is a lofty, respected teacher that will reveal herself in the coming chapters. Masuta is Qin's cousin and is Japanese for Master(I'm sure you can figure that one out).**

** Amai is Japanese for sweet. She'll be a very flirtatious, sickeningly sweet girl with an older sister that'll be revealed in Chapter 16. Amai resembles a black-short-haired Ty Lee. But much, much more annoying. However, she has a sense of darkness and power that she keeps hidden.**

* * *

"Wake up! Hello! Lee!"

Zuko groaned as he clamped his stiff pillow over his head, muffling the sounds of a nagging child that was shaking his shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Come on, Lee! You need to go see Masuta now for firebending training!" Bacca whined, nearly kicking Zuko off of his wooden bed.

_This kid…_ Zuko thought to himself, before emitting one final groan and throwing himself up into a sitting position, his dark hair sticking up in all directions from his restless tossing and turning from the night. As his sleep-filled eyes adjusted to his new fire lit underground room, he could see the firebender boy in front of him, his face twisted into one of rushing and impatience. Eyes wide as leechi nuts.

"Get yourself ready," Bacca said hurriedly, in his loose, rag-like clothing. "You can wear anything for training. I'll go get us breakfast. Just clean up quickly and I'll be right back."

The boy then left it at that, zipping out of the open door. The large hunk of metal then closed behind him with a loud slam. Zuko was surprised that the impact didn't even make a single shiver in the earth.

Zuko sighed sleepily as he ran his fingers through his hair, already feeling a slight greasiness through his thick locks. He then shoved his dirt-covered feet through his hard, black boots that were quite badly scuffed with age and wear.

As the sounds of 'fellow' rebels bustling about echoed from outside of Bacca and Zuko's room, the undercover Fire Lord browsed about last night's happenings. Taking deep breaths with each thought.

* * *

_The room wasn't much. But it would suffice. It was small. But spacious enough to duel… Zuko had thought to himself when Bacca had taken him to 'their' room. Thin, vein-like roots peeked through the earth walls and ceilings, with some fortified metal and wooden pillars lining the walls, acting as support. It was a fairly big, square-shaped room, with makeshift wooden beds on opposite sides. The smooth wood was covered with dark red sheets to act as a blanket, and what looked like a very hard pillow sat on one end of the wooden bed. Sitting in a lonely corner of the room was a large, water-filled wooden tub. Zuko raised an eyebrow questioningly at the thing, wondering if he was supposed to wash himself in that. _

_Seeing the teen's odd expression, Bacca stifled a chuckle, amused by his silent questioning. _

"_We use that to drink," he explained reassuringly. "If you're looking for a place to wash up, there are a few washrooms just down a few doors. Each tunnel houses the rooms for us. The others like Master Shan, Master Nazuma, Masuta, Qin and Hanzai all have their own private rooms. The tunnel rooms merely are for firebenders like us. Their followers. Each tunnel represents a particular group. And each group gets their own facilities." _

_Zuko nodded, understanding as he took in the rest of the room. There was a large, crimson piece of cloth spread out next to one of the beds, with a pile of clothing on it. He assumed it must've belonged to Bacca. A dirt-streaked full length mirror leaned against the wall, and Zuko could see 'Lee' through it. _

"_It's quite okay. Once you've gotten used to it," Bacca said, smiling brightly. "Trust me. The training's the exciting part. Masuta is really awesome."_

_The raven-haired youth looked down at the boy, still wondering why such a young kid was participating in a rebellion. _

"_Well. I guess I should…get comfortable," Zuko mumbled, setting his bag of clothes and supplies down next to the vacant bed. He then sat himself on the edge of the wood, yanking his boots off. Bacca then skipped over to sit next to Zuko. _

"_It's so cool finally getting a roommate around here," the boy said happily. "You'll see. Being a Phoenix Son will open your eyes to so many things that we could've never seen. I know I have." _

_Zuko clenched his jaw as he ran a hand over his concealed scar, still feeling the smooth, covered area. His masked identity… His mark. _

"_Let's just get some sleep," he told Bacca flatly, before lying down on the bed, wincing slightly when his head hit the rigid pillow hard. Zuko then turned away from Bacca, his body tired and his mind overcrowded. He shouldn't have any sort of relationship with __any__ of the rebels. It would risk putting himself and his friends in danger… Should any of the rebels found out that he was the Fire Lord… _

"_Alright," Bacca replied cheerily, unfazed by Zuko's seemingly cold nature, thinking that he was just some sort of loner. "It is pretty late… I'll take you to see Masuta tomorrow to begin firebending training. You better be ready for anything." The boy then hopped into his bed, snuggling underneath the sheets that now covered his thin figure._

_As the night progressed, Zuko found difficulty in falling asleep. Thoughts of his friends and Katara raced through his head endlessly, the worries and questions orbiting along. He would have to keep his guard up at all times, so that he wouldn't blow his cover. Blowing his cover meant putting everything and everyone he loved in danger. Uncle… Aang… Sokka… Suki… Toph… His people… The people who welcomed his reign and supported him. _

_It meant putting Katara in danger…_

_'Ugh.' Zuko despised the thought of having to leave her alone. Even though she had her brother and her friends, he still felt…unsure. It was as if everything was just set up. A trap. What if Shan and Nazuma knew that he cared for Katara? What if they snuck into the Palace while everyone was asleep? He just couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt. Again. Because of him. It was just painful thinking about it. And the fact that Katara was just motherly at nature and would put others before herself didn't help either. Despite her being a strong waterbender that was not to be underestimated, Zuko knew that she would probably do anything to save the ones she cared about first…putting herself in danger in the process. _

_But he quickly shook it out of his head. Mind over matter, he thought. He just had to focus on the current situation. He joined the Phoenix Sons to protect his loved ones, to protect his Nation. If he played his tiles right, no one else would get hurt. _

_Soon, his busy mind grew exhausted as the fire torches in his room hissed out, allowing darkness to take over him. And within short minutes, restless sleep also took over the Fire Lord. _

* * *

Zuko walked out of his room, passing by 'fellow brothers and sisters', in search of the washroom. A thick towel and clean clothes in one hand. After passing ten doors, he stopped in front of a particular metal door that didn't have the rebellion's emblem on it. Instead, carved in the thick metal were the words 卫生间. _Wei Sheng Jian._

He knocked on it a couple of times, hoping that the washroom wasn't occupied, since he felt unbelievably uncomfortable and just needed to feel clean. Even if he was going to be emerged in hot firebending training that would probably end up in buckets of sweat and the scent of smoke in his hair and clothes.

Suddenly, the heavy metal door swung open, and a fairly petite girl with curly black hair stepped out. Her honey-yellow ochre eyes widened at the startling sight of Zuko.

"Oops!" she gasped, before smiling politely. "Hello, brother. You must be the new recruit. Lee, am I right? I am Amai." _(Pronounced Ah-Ma-Yi/Amayi.) _

Zuko nodded stiffly before answering the girl, Amai. "Yes. Lee. I came in just last night."

Amai scooted away out of the washroom, giving way to Zuko. He watched skeptically, raising an eyebrow at her skulking.

The petite 'sister' reminded Zuko of Ty Lee. Small framed, had wavy, almost curly hair framing her round face. But instead of Ty Lee's brown hair, Amai had glossy black locks that were donned in a half topknot, with the rest of her shoulder length hair curling around her rounded shoulders. Like the reformed Kyoshi Warrior, she had wide, brown doe eyes that were filled with curiosity and a child-like nature. Unlike Qin, she wore a sleeveless, crimson mandarin gown (Qi Pao or Cheongsam) inspired dress with the rebellion emblem embroidered largely in the centre of the dress. It wasn't very long, only reaching to her knees and had thigh-high slits on the sides. And instead of sleeves, she wore long red arm braces that covered her arms entirely. Zuko thanked the Spirits silently that she had pink bindings wrapped all over her legs instead of flashing unnecessary skin, and wore black ankle boots.

"You're cute," Amai suddenly quipped, giving Zuko a quick once-over as she tilted her head to one side. The way her head moved reminded Zuko of the neck movements of a bird.

"Excuse me?" Zuko raised an eyebrow, surprised at the girl's outspoken words. _Cute?_

"I said you're cute," Amai merely repeated, her small and pouty lips curving into a playful grin. "What, are you like, slightly on the deaf side? You don't look _that_ old."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, but the girl remained unfazed. What kind of girl was this? They had literally just met and she was already implying that he was both deaf and old.

Without another word, Zuko walked into the washroom, slamming the door from behind him and huffily chucked his clothes and towel aside on what looked like a wooden shelf.

"SEE YA DURING TRAINING!" he heard Amai shout from the other side of the door, with a few loud bangs on the door.

Zuko stared at the door for a couple of seconds with disbelief, before unclothing himself and filling a stone tub with warm water, drawing his bath.

_'Spirits give me strength...'_

* * *

"That's very impressive, Katara," Pakku admitted after Katara had demonstrated the two new waterbending skills that she'd learned recently. The way to use the water in the ground to manipulate the earth, as if they were earthbending. And also using the water beneath their feet to resemble the seismic sense that Toph uses to 'see' and detect lies.

The two waterbenders were at the Palace courtyard, with Pakku helping Katara hone her waterbending. After Pakku had met up with Sokka and the others, the two decided to have a good training session. Katara's brother and his girlfriend had disappeared somewhere in the Palace, Toph wanted to really get into her metalbending and Aang just decided to go meditate.

"I know! It's so amazing!" Katara breathed as she manipulated a water bubble between her hands, playing with it. "I would actually like to battle with some sort of hostile, you know? Instead of just sparring. It'll be cool if I get to use it like that..."

Master Pakku nodded, but his face turned serious quickly as he eyed his step-granddaughter, as if he hit a realization.

"Katara. I heard you used Bloodbending to save Fire Lord Zuko's life during that duel against his sister… Is it true?" he asked.

The second those words left Master Pakku, Katara gasped softly, dropping the mass of water she'd been bending, and faced Pakku, her eyes wide. Feeling slightly ashamed that she'd used such a dark form of bending, she avoided the Master's eyes and nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry. But it was completely necessary!" she quickly said, ignoring the fact that the water she'd dropped had soaked through her Fire Nation clothing and sandals. "Zuko could've died! It's not like I wanted to use it! I-I had to!"

Pakku chuckled softly, and placed an assuring hand on Katara's shoulder.

"It's alright, Katara. You had your reasons. I can't force you to stop Bloodbending. Despite it being such an exhausting and…despicably dark form of waterbending, it _can_ be used properly. To save lives," he said gently. "Although what I don't understand is _where_ you'd learned it from… I have heard of it though... And use it so well either… No full moon…"

Katara chewed on her bottom lip nervously. But she quickly gathered up her courage and explained everything to Pakku. All the way from meeting Hama and her creative tricks of waterbending to having forced to bloodbend her to save Sokka and Aang from killing each other.

Pakku listened intently to each and every word, often having mixed feelings about Katara's explanation. Shock, horror, awe, admiration… Disappointment.

Once Katara had finished, she was quite out of breath due to speaking quite quickly in order to sum everything up in one go.

"But that doesn't really explain much on how you managed to bloodbend without a Full Moon…" Pakku said, raising one white eyebrow. "You really are quite the Master Waterbender, Katara. I'm proud of you. Well, not because of being able to bloodbend at will, but having become so skilled so quickly…"

Katara sighed and gave her step-grandfather a small smile. She then slowly moved her hands and wrists in small, circular motions, beckoning the water that had soaked her to gather in the air again. After balling them up, she shaped the water into what looked like a small person.

"It feels scary…" she said softly, making the 'water-person' walk on air. A few times Katara would maybe make the limbs bend in a way that would be equivalent to completely snapping off an actual limb in reality. "Bloodbending. It's so awful… Controlling somebody's body like that… It feels…hot. You can actually feel all the water flowing through them. And it's _so_ exhausting… Like with Zuko… I thought I was going to faint on the spot. It was as if they were getting my energy. My energy to force them to move."

Katara then faced Pakku again, his stern but warm face meshed with the expression of sadness and deep thought. But he smiled at his step-granddaughter, before quickly bending Katara's water figure over to his wrinkled hands, morphing it into a ball of water. He then started streaming the water, stretching it into a thin ribbon.

"In life we have to face many things, child," Pakku said seriously, his eyes focused on the stream of water between his hands. "Some will have more bad than good and vice versa. The only thing that is important is how we deal with each of them. Yes, Bloodbending now will always be one part of you, no matter how miniscule or how you choose to discard it away. There really is no going back in this case… You know the feeling. You know how dark it is. It only lies with the choices you make. And like I said before…it could save lives. Fire Lord Zuko might not be with us if it weren't for you. Don't keep everything inside. Let your emotions flow as freely as water… Our emotions affects waterbending, whether it be good or bad."

Katara sighed deeply, relaxing herself as her once tense muscles gradually loosened. She then smiled softly to herself. Pakku was right… She couldn't run away from Bloodbending. Despite her disgust of using such a dark form, she knew the skill. It was her burden to bear. But she could still use it for good. And only in dire situations… That she promised herself.

"Now shall we get back to training? A Master Waterbender must always be at her highest potential, if not more. Especially when she will be taking down rebels quite soon I presume?" Pakku said, shifting into a fighting stance. When they had come out to the courtyard to train, they managed to get in four enormous pots that had been filled to the brim with water, almost overflowing. With a few wide, circular motions with his arms, Master Pakku managed to draw water from two pots. He then bended the water into a swirling ring that circled around him, ready for his use.

Katara grinned and took a couple of steps back, eyeing her step-grandfather and waterbending teacher. She didn't have her waterskin with her, only the pots of water. Instead of arming herself like Pakku, Katara merely took a defensive stance-silently feeling the water sloshing gently in the four pots…

_Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe…_ Hmmm… she liked the sound of that.

Without a question of being ready, Master Pakku immediately attacked, moving the ring of water that circled him and throwing it towards Katara. The water then separated quickly and froze, creating large ice spears that hurled towards the girl at breakneck speed.

But Katara was faster, and made use of the incoming spears. She melted the spears, spreading them onto the ground until she could feel the movements and heartbeats that were emanating from Master Pakku. Without wasting even a millisecond, she quickly drew the water from all four pots, surrounding her step-grandfather with the fluids. With quick, horizontal, semi-circular, outside-in motions, Katara quickly wrapped Pakku in the water. Every once in her while she would circle her arms over her head, before repeating the swift wrapping motion. It sliced the air smoothly like a sword.

Once she was satisfied, Katara quickly froze the ball of water, keeping it frozen as she could feel Pakku bending water around him, while still encased in the ball of solid ice. _(Think Zuko during the Siege of the North when he was at the Spirit Oasis trying to take Aang while battling Katara. She froze him in an ice ball. Now imagine Master Pakku in it, but inside a space within the ice ball, bending 'ice' to 'water' around him.)_

But then Pakku suddenly shot up through the frozen ball, bending a large water spout. He then created several water tentacles from the water spout that swiped the air viciously. With each swipe, some water would 'detach' from the tentacle, and Pakku would send them towards Katara. As they approached her, they froze into ice spears.

As quick as her nimble teacher, Katara quickly melted her ice ball and took control over the incoming ice spears that darted in her direction. She then created ice ramps, skating on them swiftly as she deflected each icy blow with sharp water whips or just melting the ice spears and redirecting them towards Pakku, who still stood majestically atop his water spout, executing complicated and swift forms, keeping complete control of the spout.

The few hours then went by quickly for the two Master Waterbenders, with the violent, unforgiving waves of water clashing each other…the loud sloshing of water hitting the floor… Rushed, audible sounds of hurried feet pattering and splashing against water-covered ground… the crumbling of manipulated earth and the sharp shrieks of ice against ice. The fierce, cold yet non-hostile duel between two masters that nearly froze the Fire Nation Palace. A cooling spar that served as both relief to the constant inferno and vigorous exercise to the body and emotions.

"Is that really all you got, _granddaughter?_" Master Pakku taunted Katara playfully, skillfully demonstrating the forms of creating a large water serpent from an enormous body of water that could serve as both offense and defense at the same time. It circled around Pakku and Katara, hissing and spitting scalding hot water through its teeth. The serpent resembled the sea serpent that she and the group had encountered at The Serpent's Pass. But instead it was completely shaped out of water, including the fine details such as the shiny scales, the fins, the wide eyes and sharp, ravenous teeth that were made of ice. It slithered in the air fluidly without losing a single drop of water.

Katara grinned at Pakku, pleased with the challenge at hand as she held her hands out towards the swift water serpent, before clenching them into tight fists, feeling the water running through. As if she was '_Bloodbending_' the water serpent.

With the use of Sokka's nickname for their step-grandfather, Katara too started taunting her teacher.

"Bring it on, Grampakku!"

* * *

"_This_ is the new recruit?" a tall, muscular, angular-faced man bellowed fiercely, glaring daggers at Zuko and Bacca. The two youths stood as the man towered over them with his bulkier body, a strong and firebender's heat emanating from him. Despite his carved, slim and contoured face, the man still had a solid build.

After a quick breakfast of steamed rice and salted greens, Bacca had dragged Zuko out into the main compound where he had explained most firebending training was held. Their firebending Master was quite the 'unknown teacher' and was supposedly amazingly skilled with firebending and lightning execution. As the female master, Qin. During that morning there weren't many firebenders out training yet, so Bacca thought it was good for 'Lee' to get to know their master beforehand.

Bacca swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Masuta. Shan recruited him just yesterday."

Masuta raised a thin eyebrow at Zuko, eyeing him up and down, all the while muttering something inaudible under his breath. He then crossed his arms over his exposed, chiseled chest. After a few seconds of what seemed like thinking, Masuta tightened the golden sash that secured his dark red pants that had a few scorch marks on it. He then walked barefooted onto one of the training platforms. _(Think/Imagine wrestling or boxing arena platform.)_

Zuko and Bacca simply waited, as Masuta turned to face them.

"Well? Get up here and show me what you got you fish-bone!" he boomed fiercely, glaring at Zuko with hard, almost yellow eyes. He then pointed to a spot in front of him, beckoning Zuko to stand there.

Bacca gave Zuko a few assuring pats on the back, before the Fire Lord stepped onto the platform, taking deep and calming breaths. He could hear his pounding heart smashing his eardrums, feeling it pump noisily. Cold sweat filmed his skin lightly.

Once he stood in front of Masuta, the teacher smoothly shifted into a fighting stance. With a few beckoning quirks of his fingers, he silently challenged the student.

Wanting to prove Masuta and Qin that he was a worthy firebender, Zuko immediately executed very quick and complex forms. Mostly complicated sweeping kicks and offensive arm motions that sent large blazing fire rings, orange arcs and fierce waves of roaring fire. Walls of red and orange burst through the air and heat choked the compound.

But much to his disappointment and shock, Masuta managed to dodge and deflect each and every one of his attacks smoothly. With just a mere sweep of his arm or leg. Sometimes just a step to the side. As if it was effortless. Zuko started to feel his skin heat up quickly, his inner fire flaring hotly within him as perspiration continued to form on his pale complexion. But Masuta still looked untouched.

Bacca watched in awe as 'Lee' demonstrated some complicated forms that he had yet to master fully. He was amazed by how he moved so quickly and smoothly… But still couldn't help but feel nervous when Masuta avoided his attacks easily.

Zuko could feel his chest tightening with all of his continuous attacks, frustrated that Masuta hadn't even broken a single drop of sweat despite the hot fire blazing by him, nearly grazing his skin. Heck he didn't even attack at all!

After a few more minutes of intense offense, Zuko was starting to slow down. All he was doing was just blasting orange fire into nothingness, since Masuta kept dodging his attacks so professionally.

When Masuta saw Zuko slackening, a sly-almost an evil grin stretched across his chiseled face. And with extremely rapid and smooth motions, Masuta circled his arms in accelerated, circular arcs. Bright blue lightning danced around him and the static sounds of it crackled dangerously in the empty air. But the form was so quick, that Zuko didn't even get to catch what he was doing, before Masuta quickly thrust his right arm out towards Zuko, his index and middle finger pointed at him. A thin ribbon of lightning then spewed forward and slammed into a large wave of fire that Zuko had bended. The lightning pierced through the fir and its explosive impact threw the teen backwards, slamming him off the training platform. Smoke and steam wafted thickly off his body as his chest rose and fell with every exhausted breath.

The Fire Lord's eyes widened at what had happened. He gripped his chest and abdomen, feeling for any serious injury inflicted from the lightning. But all he felt were his rough, sweat-soaked shirt, still in one piece. The youth then heaved quick, tired breaths since he'd done so many advanced forms at such a quick pace as his golden eyes trailed the ceiling. His sweaty back feeling the hardness of the ground that he laid on.

"Lee! Are you alright?" Bacca cried, running over to Zuko. The boy's eyes were just as wide as Zuko's, but his were filled with concern instead of shock.

Zuko then heard heavier footsteps walk towards him, and suspected it to be Masuta. With a soft groan, he sat up, trying to take in deep breaths instead of short, rushed ones.

Masuta grinned evilly down at 'Lee', actually quite impressed by the teen's demonstration. He then folded his arms across his chest again, watching the confusion in Zuko's eyes. He knew that the young firebender was wondering why he didn't get killed by lightning, despite the fire wave that had gotten in the way.

"You are quite skilled, Lee," the angular-faced man mused, nodding his head approvingly. "I think you'd make a fine student. But you only know firebending forms. The advanced set. Humph. You haven't tasted the sweet, deliciousness of raw power! Here we rely on more powerful forms and lightning execution. Shan and Nazuma are both masters of lightning execution. They have even perfected the use of it, learning to control it. Even use it with weapons of choice…"

Zuko's eyes widened to the point where his eyeballs might pop out of their sockets, shock and fear coursing through his entire body. More powerful forms? _Lightning execution? MASTERS? Perfected the use? Control? Use __lightning with weapons?_He didn't need the knowledge of a thousand year old Spirit to know that these rebels really were unbelievably dangerous.

But Bacca seemed to be excited about the whole thing. The boy looked as if he was going to jump for joy at Masuta's words.

"Yes! Yes!" Bacca chirped happily. "Master Shan is especially skilled with hand-lightning-execution. He uses it more than his awesome firebending! What's great is that he learned to _control_ lightning when he was young! Control lightning… Can you imagine? Master Nazuma is no different too! She's more flexible when it comes to lightning. It's like…like…they're Spirits!"

Zuko thought he was going to throw up blood the second Bacca stopped talking. He mentally thanked the Spirits that the boy had finally zipped his mouth, not wanting to hear anymore… He never imagined…for lightning to be used in such a way… And with such skill…

"Well? Get up then!" Masuta snapped fiercely, prompting Zuko to shoot up from the ground, wincing slightly at his now aching muscles. "Let me teach you the basics first. Get back on the platform."

Swallowing hard, Zuko obeyed with a stiff nod and followed Masuta back onto the raised earth while Bacca stayed to watch, sitting cross-legged next to the platform. When Zuko looked around, he saw that a few of the rebels had come out to train. He could see Qin teaching that girl he 'met' at the washroom. Amai.

As Zuko let his eyes trail back to the teacher in front of him, he knew he would have to learn firebending in a way that he would never have thought of. Instead of redirecting it, he would have to learn how to _execute_ lightning itself. And use it as a weapon. Or with…

"First things first…" Masuta said firmly, who started walking around Zuko, orbiting him as he eyed the teen as if he was checking his posture. With a rigid arm, he suddenly whacked Zuko's back. The Fire Lord hissed as he felt the teacher's solid arm slam against his spine, forcing him to straighten his back to a point where he was puffing his chest out. "You can't get a good stance out of this flimsy thing! It makes it harder to breathe!"

Zuko then started breathing through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. Firebending came from the breath…

"Widen your legs!" Masuta ordered fiercely. And he obeyed instantly without complaint. "BEND YOUR KNEES!"

"Straighten your back!"

"Lift your chin!"

"Arms to the side! Firm! Shoulders back! Bend lower! LOWER! Use your bones, boy! I said straighten your back!"

Zuko blew a piece of his dark hair away from his eyes as hot sweat dripped down his skin. Once again he thanked the Spirits that the cover-up that Suki made for him didn't slide off. He was actually impressed by the durability of the cosmetic. His muscles strained as he retained his current stance. Sure, uncle had taught him many advanced forms before… But learning all of this… Actually going to learn the art of lightning… It felt overwhelming...

"Now…" Masuta mused, standing in front of Zuko, bending down slightly so that he could look at him in the eye. "I want you to just… Let. Everything Go."

At first Zuko was confused, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Let your emotions go. Everything. Empty that shell of yours," the teacher said firmly, frowning hard until deep creases formed between his brows and on his forehead. "Unfortunately this trick is usually learnt by filthy waterbenders. But right now you have to let every single drop of your emotion flow out of your body. Like water."

The younger firebender nearly kneed Masuta in the chin when he said 'filthy waterbenders', thinking about Katara… She definitely was not filthy. Sokka and Hakoda weren't waterbenders… But they were still Water Tribe… And the both of them had more honor than he when he was hunting Aang.

Let go of his emotions? Every single drop?...

Masuta snorted at him before straightening up, taking a few steps back, quickly shifting into a fighting stance with great smoothness. Without any hesitation, he started performing a few large, wide, circular motions with his arms. His palms straight and his fingers close together. The movements of his wrists were flexible and his limbs rigid but fluid at the same time.

"You need complete peace with your mind when it comes to lightning," Masuta explained, stepping forward, then sideways… Then a step back… All the while his arms, hands and wrists moving like water. Blue electric sparks then started popping around him. The sparks danced around his muscular limbs playfully like whimsical children, barely looking dangerous or deadly. "If anything goes wrong in your head… The lightning will follow."

Zuko nodded, continuing his breathing exercises. He watched in awe as Masuta started generating more lightning. The sparks slowly progressed into becoming slim, crackling ribbons. It circled Masuta's arms gracefully, barely grazing the bare skin there.

"You can learn all of this in a short time Lee. But only if you choose to do so… It is not easy executing lightning flawlessly, let alone wield and control them properly or use them with other weapons of choice. With this technique, our rebellion will be the strongest. Taking the Fire Lord and his Avatar friend down would be a cinch."

Much to the Fire Lord's shock, Masuta then threw his arms forward downwards rigidly. The lightning ribbons then wound themselves around both his arms and then trailed off, creating thin whips of lightning. The electrifying sounds of it were just disturbing to his ears… But he couldn't help but be impressed by how Masuta just…handled the lightning.

Masuta saw Zuko's awe, and grinned with satisfaction. He then started lashing at the ground forcefully but carefully, creating extremely thin but deep slices in the earth. The static of it sounded around the compound as he wielded his lightning whips with great ease and calmness. Almost without effort.

After a few more lashes, Masuta circled his arms once in a large backwards motion, before pulling his arms in and thrusting them out strenuously, his index and middle finger aimed at an empty wall. Lightning blasted off his fingertips, slamming into the wall forcibly. But surprisingly the wall didn't get blasted away. Instead it made the entire area shake slightly, as if there was a warning earthquake. Zuko then saw a cracking hole in the wall, exposing some thicker roots from 'upstairs'.

"And if you learn this properly… If you learn to let your emotions go and clear your head of any fogs, you can even control the power of the lightning. However severe you want the blast to be... Shape it even. Like the whips I just demonstrated."

Fear gripped the firebender youth, literally scared with the fact of such a threat that could befall his beloved Nation. Shaping lightning... Controlling... He didn't want to imagine what would happen if these rebels won...

But Zuko simply stood his ground, unflinching but sweating profusely as Masuta walked over to him with one raised brow, a large hand on his hip.

"Understand?"

Probably for the millionth time, Zuko nodded with an intense stiffness in his neck.

"And how does one…let go of their emotions so easily?" he questioned almost meekly, trying to put on a brave façade, showing no fear. No insecurity.

Masuta scoffed, as if it was an easy task. "My, boy… How you managed to learn those advanced sets of firebending is beyond me," he replied. "You must first master firebending completely. I admit, your advanced forms are good. But you can be better. Being a Son you will be better. You will join my class. Once I know that you're ready… Then you're ready… Only when I say so, will I teach you the secrets of lightning."

Zuko frowned, but nodded again anyway. He had to humor these rebels... For his people… For Katara…

Masuta then looked over towards Bacca. "Bacca, make sure Qin knows that I'm taking Lee in as one of my students," he ordered. "He shall be my new prodigy..."

With one quick bow, Bacca quickly zipped away. Zuko watched the kid bound over to one of the nearby training platforms where the female rebels trained. Where Qin taught.

Masuta faced Zuko once again, gesturing him to straighten up, in which he gladly obeyed. The youth hissed slightly as sharp muscle pains ached through him, but he stubbornly shrugged them off, letting his inner fire burn them away. He refused to let anything stand in his way.

"Now, watch and follow me. Make sure you keep your motions strong but fluid at the same time," Masuta ordered, seamlessly and slowly executing new forms that the Fire Lord had never seen. "Focus on your breath. Focus on letting your inner fire become an eternal inferno within you. Don't ever, _ever_ let that fire die out or get doused. Keep everything firm and solid. No melted limbs. Fast. Rigid. Make the motions a part of your daily movements. Let your muscles feel each form. But still keep it flowing."

Despite a slightly clumsy start, slowly and gradually Zuko started to feel comfortable with the new forms as he followed each and every one of Masuta's moves. It was quite difficult and new…but still he was still able to pick it up as he went along. The two firebenders then repeated the sets over and over again without a single complaint. Only forms and motions were practiced, not actual firebending yet. As the two continued, the day's morning seemed to pass by quickly. Masuta's other students were quickly taken over by Qin as he helped his new recruit. His new prodigy.

Masuta unhurriedly became very impressed with 'Lee'. He admired his ability to not complain despite his obvious physical discomfort. A part of the firebending Master felt as if he made a right decision in choosing his prodigy.

Astonishingly, Zuko found himself more energized rather than tired from practicing the same sets over and over again. He knew that he used to be incredibly impatient and frustrated when Uncle slowly guided him through his earlier stages of training. But now he knew he had responsibilities… And had to be tolerant, despite his growing antsy self. Suddenly it was as if his inner fire had gotten a new degree of heat that he'd never felt before. Burning… scalding… Blazing… An ardent, scorching flame that burned continuously and fervently. It felt like something had just lit up his insides. A fire that could never die. Never burn out. Never doused.

By the day's evening, Zuko had learned three new forms that he'd repeated probably a hundred times. He and Masuta had skipped lunch and dinner, even when Bacca insisted that they eat. Even though Zuko had been parched throughout his training, he refused when his roommate offered him water. By sundown, the young Fire Lord thought his throat had completely dried up. Like sand that hadn't seen water… A desert.

_Water…_

Zuko and Masuta sat cross-legged on the training platform that they trained on almost the whole day. Both of them had their eyes shut and their hands folded in front of them. Between them was a single, large, fat candle with a still flame burning on its wick. Only the sounds of their deep, even breathing and the soft chatter of the people around them sounded in the underground. Their chests rising and falling evenly with each inhalation and exhalation.

"Fire is untamable… Wild…" Masuta murmured softly, keeping his eyes closed as he spoke to his student. "But it can be guided correctly. When oil is spilt on sand, the fire will ignite the oil and follow its trail. And with the right amount of oil… a little spark can turn into a hellish blaze."

Zuko listened intently to the master's words, feeling his inner fire. Feeling fire in general. He could feel the one in front of him radiate against his skin hotly, but not burning it.

_Let your emotions flow…like water… For fire… Let your mind be clear… Dissipate the fog misting your head… _

* * *

"Hmmm… Nice recruit, no?" Nazuma mused to her twin brother, peeking through the metal door of her room. She could see the new recruit… Lee… meditating with Qin's cousin. From what she had observed, this Lee character had potential. Great potential. Potential that could perhaps match their great Phoenix King Ozai and Lady Azula.

Nothing like that spineless fool and disgrace of a weak Fire Lord Zuko. It's a wasteful shame that the child shared the same blood as their fallen leader.

"Of course. After all, I recruited him, sister," Shan drawled. "I see a fulfilled future for us with that boy. We must keep an eye on him… He may be a beginner in this game… But I see a raw power within him. Something the Spirits have blessed upon him."

Nazuma smirked and silently closed her door, stepping back into her perfectly furnished underground chambers, complete with a private washroom and vanity table. Walls decorated with flashy tapestries and flags of their proud rebellion. Their handmade posters littered the floors due to her throwing them into the air with glee and celebration. Her sharp high-heeled boots stabbed through the softened earth as she made her way to the foot of her berth.

Her brother now lounged on her single, red velvet bed, playing with his favorite brown hilted switchblade. The lean but muscular woman shifted her weight and raised an eyebrow at Shan.

"So have you any news from the Caldera?" Nazuma asked, her acuate ruby nails tapping against her forearm. "I haven't had much success with my source… Apparently the Fire Lord hasn't been making himself public very often… Hiding, perhaps?"

Shan smirked, his sharp eyes hypnotized by the glint of the knife he toyed with. "Maybe. But we should think of all the possibilities, sister. My little chameleon is still making his way around the Imperial City… Patience really is a virtue, 'Zuma…"

His sister rolled her eyes. "Bunglon may be good, but he has got to work quicker than that."

Shan was about to speak until a few knocks on the door stopped him. The tall female Master whipped her head towards the door, immediately bounding over to it and wrenching it out of her way. The door swung open with a windy impact.

But once she saw who was at has doorstep, she calmed down and brought her visitor in. After closing the door, she saw an agitated Shan retract his ready switchblade, sitting himself back down on her bed. Cruel tranquillity replaced his previous frown and a smirk spread from ear to ear.

Nazuma smiled happily at the person who knocked on her door, tilting her head, she eyed the figure from head to toe.

"Well. If it isn't my lovely little prodigy… How is everything, Sweetie?" she cooed, her voice laced with candied venom. The tone cold and sly, but filled with deviousness.

Another smile graced another person's lips. One with the same amount of malice and corruption.

"Everything is going well, my Lady…"

The female rebel leader then grinned wider, circling her visitor as thoughts and ideas rained down in her head. She then caught her brother's eyes, and felt his approving gaze. As well as a quick, sure nod in which Nazuma returned. The dark silence was filled with their want and desire to rebel. To destroy. To eliminate...

"Sweetheart… I need you to do something for me… But it will require a lot of close attention and more grueling and painful training… Some trickery. A little bit of fun. Are you up to that particular task?" she asked slowly, letting her words settle into the air gradually with a soft rasp.

The visitor nodded, willing to obey.

"Anything for you, my Lady… Anything at all…"

* * *

**Slight cliffhanger! A shorter chapter than the few ones before... But still a chapter. I apologize for my slow, one week long update! Lots of distractions and things to do! Exchange programs... Presentations... GAH. Academic life vacuums my creativity! **

**Oh the tragedy!**

**By the way, Bunglon is another coming character. And as Shan already hinted, 'Bunglon' is Indonesian for chameleon. You'll see why in the coming chapters... **

**Also, there are quite a few tiny little surprises along the way. Don't know if you'll call them surprises but it would be if I were the one reading it. **

**Hopefully(Crosses fingers and toes) ya'll enjoyed reading this little chapter that I drilled over... I know, not much Zutara as I wanted but there will be...soon. Not yet. But soon. Maybe some angsty Zutara beforehand. **

**SOON. **

**_S-O-O-N._  
**

**_(Revised*) One more thing. Regarding anything about the names being from this race or that race etc... I would appreciate it if there would be no reviews/comments regarding any political or racial issue. The only reviews/comments I am accepting are comments regarding the story. That is it. Nothing else. I understand it to be one of the sensitive issues so if you have something to say about it, I suggest you don't say it. I mean no disrespect/offence/insult to any races and if I have made a mistake, kindly PM me instead. Again, one more word about racial issues and I will not tolerate such talk about it. I would let it be and just get on with my life if I were whoever who wishes to make such comments. _**

**Thanks.**

**-J**


	16. Taking a Liking

**A/N: Would just like to thank the reviewers who have been very kind and generous-not to mention patient for sticking around this long! Thousands of thank you-s I could just hug ya'll through the computer screen right now! :)**

**And just one more reminder that I will definitely not change my writing style so whatever/whoever flamers out here, do take note. I do not own the main characters of the FF I write, only the plots and OC's unless stated otherwise. Capisce? If there are any mistakes or familiar lines or whatnot, bear in mind that it would most likely be an actual mistake or something else. If I were to pick a line off a movie or something and was aware of it, I would let you know. **

**Finally, if the characters here may seem a little OOC, I'm not their creator, see-I can only vaguely depict what they would do in my own perspective/opinion. Everyone has their own depiction/opinion/perspective, this is simply mind. So I would appreciate it if you would understand that. **

**Nonetheless, do R&R on this chapter! I'm gonna bet I'm going to be _slightly_ hated soon... *cringes**

* * *

Zuko fell face first onto his wooden bed, figuratively melting on the spot. Hot sweat poured from his pores, soaking his clothes so badly to the point where he looked like he just took a dip in a lake. His greasing and sweaty hair clung to his clammy face as he breathed in short, ragged breaths. Actual steam smoked off his skin-not because of being burnt... But literally just _burned out._

For the past 3 days, he had been training extremely hard with Masuta. Three full days, from the crack of dawn to ink midnight. All the while learning new forms and practicing them vigorously. Even though they hadn't incorporated actual firebending from the new sets, Zuko found it completely grueling nonetheless. The long hours of training really dampened his fiery energy, constantly leading him into exhaustion despite having Bacca bring them their meals and water in between sets. His muscles felt tight and worn out, giving his entire body the flexibility of a brick.

Feeling the intense desert in his now sandy mouth and parched throat, Zuko dragged himself limply towards the wooden tub of water in his and Bacca's room. Using the large wooden spoon that resembled a soup ladle, he scooped up some of the cooling water and brought it to his lips. He couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh as the refreshing liquid moistened his dry mouth, flowing down his cracking throat.

The thought and feel of refreshing water made Zuko think about home. The Palace. And who resided there.

_Katara…_

Just thinking about the waterbender made his heart clench nervously. Zuko thought if she was safe… Did she miss him? Was she alright? Did she think about him as much as he did? The few nights of being an undercover Phoenix Son were restless and filled with his constant worries and thoughts of Katara… The way her silken brown waves spilled over her shoulders, how her caramel-gold skin just glowed gloriously underneath the rays of the warming sun and the pale, glowing moon… Her wide, soulful and beautiful doe-eyes that were deeper than any ocean he'd sailed on. A shade of blue that was both placid and defiant, with her very own fire blazing behind them. A blue that could never die out.

And finally, the way her small but full lips felt against his. As Zuko wiped his water-wet mouth with the back of his hand, he could feel the chapped and cracked lips there. He then closed his eyes, remembering when he'd first kissed Katara… The way it managed to feel cool yet heated at the same time. The fervor of it… How white-hot passion seemed to course through his veins instead of blood and how her soft, smaller frame seemed to fit perfectly in his embrace… The wintry feel of her satin-soft skin… The way her coolness and his fire merged together...

"Er… Lee? Is everything…okay?"

Immediately, Zuko's eyes flew open with shock, and saw nothing but water in front of him. The liquid from the wooden tub only mere centimeters away from his face, and he could feel the gentle coolness of it against his complexion. The youth quickly withdrew his head from the tub, realizing he'd subconsciously stuck his head in it throughout his daydreaming. After gathering his composure and his breath, he whipped his head around and saw Bacca standing on his right, a confused expression masking his face.

"I'm fine. Just thirsty. What is it?" Zuko asked, standing up and ignoring the protests from his stiffened, aching limbs. Without another glance at the boy, he slowly walked over to the side of his bed, picking at his pile clean clothes and fetching a towel so he could go wash up.

"Masuta wanted me to ask you if you would like to join the others in tomorrow's recruitment…" Bacca murmured, watching the tired firebender. "He thought it would be a good way for you and the others to demonstrate what we do… A learning experience, if you will."

Zuko spun around and stared at the kid, raising his makeshift brow. Was he kidding?

"Don't joke with me, Bacca," Zuko warned dangerously. "Masuta wants me to join him, the others, Shan and Nazuma? Tomorrow? I haven't even used firebending during training yet! What makes him think I should go?"

But in truth Zuko wanted to go. He needed to know what they were planning… He had to. But still. The whole thing made him suspicious.

But Bacca simply shrugged. "Masuta made you his prodigy. He picked you even when you didn't learn the Phoenix way yet. You should be proud. He must've seen something in you. Something special. And who knows, maybe another riot ought to get us some fresh meat!"

Zuko gaped at the boy, shocked at how involved he was in the rebellion. _Another riot? Fresh meat?_

"Have you been to any of the recruitments? Or riots?" he asked carefully, his golden eyes hard at the boy.

"Only once. A few days before you came. It was awesome! He completely hacked down this tiny little village!" Bacca replied, his tone getting excited as he went along. "You should've seen Master Nazuma! She was amazing at convincing people to join us! And Master Shan totally zapped those Palace guards! You know the Fire Nation has had heightened security nowadays. So many _idiots_ serving that Fire Lord Zuko!"

Zuko restrained himself not to shake the boy silly and demand more answers, but stressed to remain calm.

"So what did the Fire Lord do to you?"

Bacca scoffed, smirking as he folded his arms over his chest. "Fire Lord. Pfft. He disgraces that title. Phoenix King Ozai was to bring the Fire Nation to ultimate glory and power. He was to eliminate the Water Tribes and dominate the Earth Kingdom. Then the last airbender, the _Avatar_ came in and ruined everything. Along with those gross allies of his!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow questioningly. Were everyone's reasons for hating him truly because he simply wanted peace between the Four Nations? Were there that many people who actually supported Ozai's cruel vision? Cruel and overpowering vision? He never knew there were that many Fire Nation citizens who craved and thirsted for such...domination.

But Bacca continued anyway, making air quotes whenever he mentioned the Fire Lord or the Avatar. "Humph. The so-called, all powerful _Avatar _and great _Fire Lord_ are nothing but pests in this world. They should be burned to the ground like all the rest!" he exclaimed. "The Fire Nation is the greatest Nation! The most powerful element! Why should the others live among and with us like equals when we can rule? We could've been treated like the Spirits! As Gods!"

Burning acid churned in Zuko's stomach. Who knew…? Even a twelve year old boy could be so…dark…

Zuko then straightened up, clutching his clothes and towel until his knuckles turned white. His entire self numbed by Bacca's fierce words. It took every single bit of his remaining strength to stop himself from shuddering.

"Get us some dinner," he snapped, trying to stay in the character of Lee. "I have to clean up."

Bacca smiled and nodded as Zuko left their room, tempted to slam the metal door for some sort of release. But instead he left it open for his roommate before making his way down to the washrooms, passing by the rebels and loyal followers… The sounds of their chatter filled his ears as he walked down in the straight path. He ignored the friendly waves and greetings of his 'brothers and sisters', having only pain and anger stirring within him.

After he'd entered one of the vacant washrooms, Zuko immediately drew his bath. The rushing sounds of moving water calmed him somehow as he peeled his clothes off. Once the bathtub had been filled to the brim, Zuko flung his arms forward, sending two large streams of fire towards the water. The torrid flames nearly evaporated the water, but instead became boiling hot. He sighed, feeling the release of his anger and frustration before letting the water cool down.

Leaving his sweaty clothes on the ground to wash later, he sunk himself into the water, feeling the warmth soothe his tired muscles. The steam from it seeped into the air, creating a very thin, delicate mist. Satisfied with the current relaxation, Zuko slowly started doing his usual breathing exercises, trying to calm his mind. So far his head had been overly crowded with so many things… So many worries… So many plans…

Would things go smoothly tomorrow? What would happen if they asked him to perform some sort of demonstration as Masuta's prodigy? The things they did and manipulated with fire and lightning... Their dark reasons for being rebels... He still couldn't get Bacca's words out of his head. How could such a young child even think about all these things, let alone participate in them fully? He couldn't imagine just several others like him, maybe even younger than him, generating lightning with such...power...

"Spirits…" he exhaled exasperatedly, completely exhausted with the whole ordeal before submerging himself completely into the warm water, head and all.

* * *

"Katara? Is everything okay?" Aang asked. The monk had planned to practice his bending in the courtyard during the cooling evening. Thank the Spirits that even the fervidly baking Fire Nation could cool down, even if it was only just by one measly degree. But when he entered the wide courtyard, he saw Katara sitting cross-legged in the middle of it, her hand wrapped in a glowing water glove.

Once he got closer to the waterbender, he saw that she was healing a few thin, lash-like wounds on her right forearm that resembled burn marks. Aang then sat himself down next to Katara, watching as she healed the wounds.

"Hi Aang," Katara replied, smiling at her best friend. "Oh, this? Pakku and I were practicing water temperature manipulation. Guess I overdid it a little…" She then placed her water-gloved hand over the lashes, before the water glowed blue again. After a few patient seconds, she let the water evaporate, revealing her healed arm. There were still some post marks but with two or three more healing sessions it would be as if it never existed.

"So where is Master Pakku anyway?" Aang asked, whipping his head around, looking for the white-haired, dry-humoured Master Waterbender.

"He decided to take a break," Katara replied, breathing deeply, relishing the warm, spicy air. "Tomorrow he's going back home to be with Gran-Gran. He thinks my waterbending has really improved. I even managed to learn some of these cool new moves he showed me! I'll teach them to you soon once I've fully mastered it."

Aang nodded absent-mindedly, before blowing a small puff of air. Katara raised an eyebrow at the boy, wondering what was on the Avatar's mind.

"Is…everything okay?" she asked, her motherly nature kicking in.

The airbender shrugged. "I don't know… Avatar duties are going okay… Iroh's really helpful… So far we managed to set up a coming meeting with the Northern and Southern Water Tribes… Then there's also the reconstruction of Ba Sing Se. But at the moment everything is very discreet, and we've decided to just deal with the rebellion first, before moving on to the other things. Big things."

"I'm sure it'll turn out just fine…" Katara reassured him, leaning back on her elbows as she let her eyes watch the sky hovering above them. The evening was like a beautiful, wide, eternal stretch of the smoothest silk. Shades of a calm fire painted the skies, meshed with drops of violet and dark blue, signalling the coming night. Thin clouds also decorated the universal ceiling, and Katara felt as if she could reach out towards the cotton-like clumps with her hand. For a few minutes, the two friends didn't say anything. Only watching their surroundings, greeting a few servants or guards whenever they passed by… Silence dropping between them.

That was until Aang finally spoke up.

"So… did you talk to Toph lately?"

Katara couldn't help but chew on her lower lip when Aang mentioned Toph. Ever since that night the earthbender had crawled into her bed at the dead of the night, they'd never really discussed…_the thing._

"Not really…" Katara dragged, shifting her gaze. "Why?"

The waterbender had the slight satisfaction of seeing Aang's cheeks turn a shocking shade of pink as he twiddled his thumbs. His lips forced into a straight line.

"Oh, nothing… Did she…mention anything…?" Aang asked quietly, his eyes darting from Katara to the empty ground in front of him quickly. "Me, for example? Maybe something during training? I know she hates it when I mess up…"

At that point Katara just couldn't help herself and let a grin spread freely on her face.

"Come on, Aang… I know you've taken a liking to Toph!" she said coolly.

Instantly, Aang's eyes widened drastically as he faced Katara, who had a very pleased grin on her face. His heart thundered loudly, nearly shattering his poor eardrums with its pounding volume. A small hand clutched at his heart, and the Avatar sucked in quick, rushed breaths. He thought he might pass out from all the panic.

"Relax, Aang!" Katara laughed, watching the boy's face change colors. From stark white to a choking blue… Then purple to finally beetroot red. "Your secret is safe with me!"

"B-B-But h-h-how d-did you know?" Aang spluttered, flabbergasted. Had he really been that obvious? He did try to mask his feelings… Mask the nervousness… "I-I-I didn't even t-tell S-Sokka!"

When Katara finally stopped laughing and was gasping lightly for air, she wiped at her tearing eyes. "It's actually pretty obvious…" She wanted to mention that Toph had told her about their 'accidents' but thought that she should go to Toph first before blurting anything out.

Aang blushed a deeper shade of red and hung his head, groaning exasperatedly.

"What am I going to do?" he moaned hopelessly. "She probably hates me! I think she's avoiding me right this second! She must think I'm some clumsy…_pervert!"_

Katara quickly pressed her lips together, trying to contain her amusement. But when she saw how clueless Aang was, she gently started patting his back reassuringly.

"She doesn't hate you…" she said calmly. "If she did she'd probably show it publicly instead of just keeping it to herself. Besides, you don't even know how she feels. Who knows, maybe she feels the same way?"

That managed to cheer the Avatar up, given that he snapped his head up the second the words left Katara's mouth. His cherub-like face lit up almost instantly with hope.

"You know what, you're right!" Aang exclaimed immediately, air-shooting up to his feet. "Thanks Katara!" Without any hesitation, he quickly zipped away with a rush of air trailing behind him. Spirits only knew what the boy was going to do…

Katara smirked and stood up, bending the water out of the air to form a ball of water between her hands. Concentrating, she manipulated and played with its temperature. From a boiling, scalding hot feel to a cold so freezing it was nearing an icy state but didn't freeze all the way. All the while she couldn't help but wonder if Zuko was doing alright… If he was safe… After all, he was surrounded by people who wanted him and all of them...disposed of.

After 3 days since Zuko left, Katara couldn't help but feel incredibly lonesome despite her friends and brother's company. But seeing her brother and Suki… Watching Aang and Toph be oblivious yet aware of their becoming feelings for each other… It was-difficult. Despite the drying and baking heat of the Fire Nation weather, she still missed the comforting warmth that only a certain firebender could provide. That only a certain Fire Lord could give her.

* * *

Zuko and Bacca sat in their room, with a small wooden table in between them. Three to four small dishes of meat and greens were laid out in front of them along with two bowls of hard-earned rice. The two firebenders ate quietly, barely speaking a word to each other.

"So why did you join the rebellion? I've been meaning to ask you that," Bacca piped up, picking up some komodo-chicken with his chopsticks. "You don't talk much you know… We're supposed to be roommates! We should bond!"

Zuko's eyes looked up at the boy from his emptying bowl, but not lifting his head. He then sighed and quickly thought of a cover-up story.

"Same reason you are all here," he replied monotonously, hoping that Bacca wouldn't ask more questions. He thought that if he'd acted cold and stoic enough, his roommate might leave him be.

It didn't work obviously.

"Aw come on! Everyone has their own stories!" Bacca whined, pouting slightly. Zuko forced himself not to grin at the sight, as the boy reminded him of his friend Aang. "Some of my friends here not only came to bring back Phoenix King Ozai and Lady Azula! Some hold more grudges against the Avatar and his friends than the Fire Lord! Heck, some even hold grudges against that tea-loving uncle of his. You know, the former Dragon of the West? Humph! The weak link in the past siege of Ba Sing Se! Just because he lost his son! He could've been stronger! He should've fought back for his son! An eye for an eye! Blood should be paid back with blood!"

Zuko stiffened at the mention of his uncle and deceased cousin. Even _he_ was the rebellion's target… Everything and everyone he loved truly was in danger…

"Tell me! Tell me! Please!"

"FINE!" Zuko shouted, slamming his bowl of rice that he'd been holding along with his chopsticks. The wooden sticks clattered to the ground at the forceful impact that surprisingly had no effect to Bacca, who merely stared at Zuko with a blank and curious expression.

"But if I tell you will you just keep quiet for longer?"

Bacca nodded enthusiastically before stuffing his face with rice and fire flakes. "Jeez no need to get all huffy about it…So spill! Is it political? Revenge? _Ooh… _Is it a personal matter then? Some cool, dramatic vendetta?"

But before Zuko could begin his storytelling, four loud knocks sounded on their metal room door. Not wanting to get up, Bacca quickly punched out a large ball of flame towards the door, 'unlocking' it. The hunk of metal then swung open noisily, revealing their visitor.

"Miss Amai!" Bacca cried out immediately, shooting up from his seat as if someone had stabbed his rear. Like a toddler, he bounded over to the mandarin gown clad girl, a wide boyish grin stretched across his face. Bacca then threw his arms around her into a fierce hug in which she gladly responded to. The scene appeared to Zuko like a 'sister-and-brother' moment despite the fact that they weren't blood related.

"Hey Bacca," Amai greeted sweetly, patting the boy's back, before letting her big brown eyes dart over to Zuko. "Hi Lee. Enjoying dinner?"

Zuko simply shrugged, popping in another piece of komodo-chicken into his mouth with his fallen chopsticks. "What brings you here?"

Amai then walked over to their table, followed closely by Bacca. The two then sat down, with Bacca taking his previous seat as Amai sat herself down in between the two boys.

"Oh, you know… Just got bored… Thought I'd visit Masuta's prodigy…" she mused, smiling flirtatiously as she twined her black hair with one finger. Her eyes then focused completely on Zuko, who paid no attention to her despite the fact that he was the one to ask the question.

But Bacca was oblivious to the situation, and continued gushing over their female visitor.

"So, Miss Amai!" he chirped happily. "Where's Miss Onni? I haven't seen her in a while…"

"Onni? She's been with the other girls scouring the villages. Nazuma's been having them do undercover recruiting… You know, hush hush operations." Amai replied, flipping her shoulder-length hair over her shoulder. She then turned to face Zuko again, raising a perfectly arched, ink-tinted eyebrow. "So…what's it like being Masuta's prodigy?"

After swallowing his last bite of rice, Zuko stacked up the empty dishes and looked up at Amai. Prodigy. He really wasn't used to being called that since he had to watch Azula be the firebending prodigy instead of him. No way was he ever going to be the _prodigy_ like she ever was.

"It's pretty cool; I guess…" he mumbled, shrugging as if it was no big deal. "New recruit already getting some good progress… As long as we get this over it I'm fine with whatever position I'm in."

Amai sighed, a sigh that irritated Zuko slightly. It almost sounded pathetic. "I know right? Jeez… The recruiting is taking _so_ long… Shan and Nazuma will only tell us their 'Master Plan' once we've acquired enough firebenders… And when they are all fully trained."

This piqued Zuko's interest. "Fully trained? What does that mean exactly?"

"Once every rebel has mastered not only the Phoenix way of firebending, but also lightning wielding, Shan and Nazuma said that we'll be ready to take on the Avatar," Amai explained. "They learned all those techniques and forms from different worlds and from their own experimentations. Some of the forms for lightning generation was derived from waterbending."

Zuko nodded, remembering when Masuta had first trained him. When he had demonstrated the way to control lightning. The way he had moved… The fluidity of it… It was as if watching a firebender bend water.

To let his emotions go and flow like water…

"Hey! That's how Master Shan got his scar!" Bacca exclaimed excitedly, jumping into the conversation. "He got those lashes from a waterbender when he was young!"

Once again, Zuko's interest was piqued. What was it with people and scars?

However Amai simply rolled her eyes as if it was nothing. "Yeah. When he was about your age, Bacca. He was fighting a bunch of waterbenders with his family and some Water Tribe scum slashed at him with ice spears."

"Bunch of waterbenders? Where from?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Duh. The Northern Water Tribe," Amai drawled. "Spirits only know what had happened… I only heard this through the grapevine. But he really did get slashed by a waterbender. Ha, I bet he's going to burn that waterbender girlfriend of the Avatar once he puts his plan into action."

The young Fire Lord strained not to show any sort of emotion. He should really take some lessons from Mai when it comes to being completely stoic and impassive. Or just plain unfeeling.

"The Avatar's girlfriend?"

Bacca and Amai then started guffawing, not holding in their amusement.

"Yeah. The little water witch. Many have said the Avatar has this thing going on for the little peasant," Amai said, stifling her laughter. "Even if she's the daughter of some rinky dink Chief of the Southern Water Tribe she's still just Water Tribe scum. All of them are beggars compared to the civilians of the Fire Nation."

Zuko nearly grimaced. Despite Amai's girlish and sickeningly sweet personality, she reminded him greatly of Azula. The way she said 'Water Tribe scum' and 'waterbender' was as if she was spitting out poison. Or treating the words as if they were a great offense to say so.

Amai then quickly started waving her hand, as if to shoo someone off.

"Anyway. Whatever. We're still training. Soon we'll be able to wipe out every single scrap of dirt off the land that the Fire Nation should be," Amai said, before standing up. She then held out a hand towards Zuko, who had been holding the stack of empty bowls and plates all the while. "Want a hand with that?"

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Zuko shook his head, before standing up with the empty dishes. "No, it's fine. I'll take them out myself." Leaving it at that, he quickly strode out of the room, leaving Amai and Bacca to wonder about the cold-natured 'rebel'.

As Zuko made his way to the small community kitchen way down the hall, he couldn't help but think about what Amai had said. It was as if there would be another war coming… This time probably more lethal since these rebels and their leaders have definitely upped the style of firebending and lightning generation.

But before he could continue his deepening thoughts, somebody grabbed him by the shoulder, nearly making him drop the dishes he was holding in order to react. However he could only manage a strained turn of his head to the left, and saw a grinning Amai behind him.

_Oh Spirits…_

"Come on, brother, don't be so moody and brooding!" she said, grabbing half of the dishes he was holding. The two then made their way down the hall towards the kitchen. "You're like so mysterious! Maybe that's why I like you so much…"

When those words were uttered by Amai, Zuko's eyes widened immediately, and he forced himself not to look at the girl. Instead he cleared his throat and quickened his pace slightly.

"Ahem… E-Excuse me?" Zuko asked. He tried not to breathe a sigh of relief once they'd turned to the right, entering an open room which housed the kitchen. The second he'd entered the kitchen he was instantly hit with the delicious spicy, hot smells of good food despite the fact that he'd just eaten. He hoped that some of the conversation would get drowned out by the noises of dishes cluttering, rebels chattering and cooks arguing about whether the komodo-chicken should be fried or grilled.

"Yeah. I like you, Lee. Friendlier than usual too," Amai merely replied coolly, as they placed the dirty dishes into a large wooden bucket on the floor. Zuko then passed the dark metal kitchen counters and fiery, smoking hot stoves where the cooks there slaved over with sweat pouring off their skin and hair. He nearly gagged when he saw one male cook's sweat rain down on some dumpling filling-and realized that the dumplings they served were actually really delicious… and was one of his favorite dishes…

_I am never eating those things again. __Ever._He thought to himself, before exiting the slightly chaotic kitchen, walking further away from Amai. Quite desperate to escape the insistent girl.

"Wait up, Lee!" he heard her shrill voice call out to 'him' from the kitchen. Even though he knew it was rude to ignore her, he silently told himself that she was calling 'Lee', not Zuko…

But even in the sea of passing rebels that pushed by Zuko, Amai somehow managed to catch up to him, grabbing him by the shoulder again, much to his frustration.

"Wow you're fast," she said, not aware of the cold glare that Zuko shot. "What's the rush? I thought you just finished training?" Amai then simply followed Zuko back on the way to his room. No turns were needed, much to Zuko's disappointment. Since everything was in a straight path, it was easier to get by around the Sanctuary without getting lost. Or have someone else get lost.

"I should get ready. I'm supposed to join Masuta for recruiting tomorrow," he said coldly, hoping that she would take the hint. "I want to be prepared."

However, that plan badly backfired. Amai's already wide eyes widened even more.

"Spirits! Me too!" she squealed, before grabbing his arm fully and yanking him towards a random room to the left. "Come to my room for a second!"

Zuko yelped with surprise at how quick Amai had dragged him, 'fired' the door and swung it open, before literally throwing him into the room. Thank goodness for his constant training with Masuta, if not he would've tumbled ungraciously across the ground. But instead his feet sandpapered the ground, making him skid to a slowing stop as Amai shut the door.

For a brief second, Zuko was actually afraid of why the wild girl had dragged him into _her room_. For all he knew, she could be some extremely flirtatious, crazed dominatrix. If it wasn't for the sake of his identity and the whole plan overall, he would've created some sort of diversion and bolted out of there. As he stood in Amai's room, similar to his and Bacca's, he felt like a scared little boy. Fearing what the nutty girl was going to do. To him.

That was until he caught sight of a very shocked, very stunned girl standing in a corner posed in a defensive stance. Like almost every Fire Nation citizen he knew and saw, she had the similar dark, ink-black hair. Like Amai, it was shoulder length but parted in the middle. And unlike the flirt's curling locks, she had pin-straight hair shaped into a smooth bob cut, framing her long, oval-shaped face. Typical and common of Fire Nation, she too had a set of golden-tinted eyes, but with more yellow than gold in them, almost resembling snakes' eyes. The stunned girl wore a simple red and gold trimmed tunic with long, wide sleeves and a long black skirt underneath with slim brown ankle boots that was pointed slightly. The way her skirt was made looked as if it was to constrict someone of any leg movement.

"Amai? What is going on?" the girl asked, never taking her widened eyes off Zuko. "Who is this? What's happening?"

When Amai had turned around fully and caught sight of the girl in the corner, her wide eyes lit up with what looked like joy and recognition. She then bounded over to the girl and threw her arms around her neck in a fierce hug.

"ONNI! You're back!" she cried happily, before pulling back. And Zuko could see that Amai was shorter compared to the other slim girl, who smiled warmly at Amai.

"Lee, this is my older sister, Onni. Onni, this is Lee," Amai introduced, pulling the taller girl over to meet Zuko.

Zuko bowed his head stiffly in greeting. "Nice to meet you."

Onni bowed back in return. "You too, Lee," she then turned to face her sister. "Ai, _this_ is the boy you liked? What's he doing in here anyway?"

Zuko swallowed hard when Onni had asked Amai that question, also silently wondering why that nutty girl had dragged him into her room. Of all places…

Amai grinned and waved her sister off. "Calm down sis, I wasn't planning to do anything risqué is that's what you're implying…" she said coolly, much to both Onni and Zuko's relief. "I just wanted to show him something. He's joining the recruitment tomorrow!"

Onni raised an eyebrow and looked at Zuko. "Really? But I thought you were the new recruit. It's only been three days," she said. "You must some special kid for Masuta to choose you. How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen." _(P.s, I upped everyone's ages by one year in here. So Katara is 15, Aang and Toph are 13… etc… Unless they were already that age by post-war time then you know, whatever…)_

Onni's eyes widened as she tilted her head to the side, examining him almost.

"Only? I pegged you as some older guy," she commented.

Zuko suppressed the urge to groan out loud. Both sisters thought he was old…

"Hey I am seventeen too!" Amai piped up. "Onni here's nineteen. We celebrated her birthday a week ago!"

"Congratulations." Zuko said blankly. He then turned to Amai, silently dying to go back to his room. "So what was it you wanted to show me?"

Amai immediately perked up, before darting to the left corner of the room, where a large wooden chest sat alone. Onni retreated to Zuko supposed was her bed on the right side of the room. This gave him to time to look around the girl's den.

It really wasn't much… He was surprised Amai didn't pin up posters or tapestries or any sort of decoration given her bubbly, extroverted personality. Instead it mirrored his and Bacca's own room. Only they had an extra metal makeshift vanity table with odd female things that Zuko wouldn't want to know piled on top and two padded chairs in front of it. Two large, pretty and nicely embroidered bags sat at the foot of their beds, with a mound clothes peeking out of it. Zuko wondered if they came from a noble family. The bags they owned looked expensive, given that they were made from quite exquisite fabric. And he saw that some of their clothes that had spilled out of the bag looked as if they were tailor-made especially for them, with intricate designs and beautiful embroidery. Different shades of reds, golds, oranges and yellows nearly made his head spin.

Zuko then averted his gaze, turning them towards Amai, who was still rummaging through that wooden chest. That chest must've been really stuffed for her to take so long.

Right after he'd thought that, Amai shot up and bounded over to Zuko, a fairly thin scroll in her hand. She then handed Zuko the yellowed parchment. He saw that at the end knobs of the scroll rod bore the Phoenix Sons emblem, with a red background and the symbol printed in black. Much like the colour layout for the Fire Nation insignia.

Without question, he merely took the scroll. He was about to unroll it open until Amai stopped him, grabbing both his wrists tightly. Her sharp nails nearly drew blood from his wrists, but Zuko strained not to wince.

"Not yet," she said. "It's a gift. It'll come in handy tomorrow." The girl then gave him a quick wink.

Onni rolled her eyes and walked over to them, giving Zuko a pat on the back before leading him to the door.

"Well. Now that you and my sister have...conversed, do you mind? Since tomorrow's your first day of recruiting, you might want to get all the rest you can get. It's going to be a really long day…" she drawled, placing her hand over the door and firebending it, 'unlocking' the metal. "You never know when there'll be another riot…"

Zuko's eyes widened. He might have to take part in a _riot?_

"O-Of course…" he stammered, stepping out of the girls' room. "Thank you… Onni. Amai. Well, see you then."

But before he could fully exit the room, Amai ran past her sister towards Zuko. Without any form of hesitation, warning or signal, she quickly placed a brief kiss on his unscarred-unconcealed cheek.

Zuko's eyes widened at the sudden gesture, staring at Amai, who smiled to herself before quickly looking away. A dark pink blush stained her rounded cheeks. She then looked up into Zuko's golden eyes and shot him a wide, glowing smile, before darting back into her room and closing the door quietly.

Leaving Zuko to think about what had just happened, his left hand gripped the scroll Amai had given him tightly, nearly setting it aflame while his right hand moved up to the right side of his unscarred face to the spot where Amai had pecked him on, rubbing the area harshly as if he wanted to remove her 'imprint'.

"Spirits help me…" he muttered to himself before taking his leave towards his room. Once he'd reached the space, Bacca couldn't stop himself from ejecting thousands of questions at the youth.

"Hey what took you guys so long? Where's Miss Amai? What happened? How come your cheek's so red? It looks rubbed raw! Did you get slapped or something? What happened? What's that? Did Miss Amai give you that? Can I see it? What's it for? Tell me!"

But Zuko ignored the boy, and chucked the scroll aside as he plopped himself onto his hard wooden bed. Only the sound of Bacca's chattering questions filled the air. But thoughts muffled out the insistent questions of the child, making Zuko deaf to them. His silent monologue yapping away in his head instead.

What was he going to do about Amai? She was so…compulsive...and impulsive. True, he thought she was quite the looker but that didn't mean he felt the way she did about him. Heck, he didn't even like her to begin with! She reminded him too much of Azula. Able to act cunningly sweet but with a side of nutty. But then again…the rebels here fought for Ozai and Azula…

Should he tell Katara about this? Despite the fact that he really didn't want to… He never liked hurting people… Whether good or bad… When it came to bad people, he just felt that they just weren't worth the trouble.

"GAH…" he groaned to himself, much to Bacca's confusion, before he rolled over on his side, covering his entire self with his thin, itchy blanket. All the while thinking why the hell he joined the Phoenix Sons in the first place.

* * *

Aang approached Sokka and Suki in their room. Supposedly Sokka's, but Suki had slept over so many times they've decided to just leave it as 'theirs'. It wasn't difficult for the Avatar to find it, since they only slept one door down from his own. Like every single guestroom in the royal Palace, it was the typical dark red, black and gold room, with fire torches serving as their only source of light during the dark.

"Hey guys, Sokka, can I talk to you for a second?" Aang asked meekly, peeping through the slightly opened door. He couldn't really see much since it was already quite dark, and the fire torches out in the hallway weren't really helping much. But he could still make out a few things like the king-sized bed, dresser and two red-cushioned chairs that sat idly in front of the vanity table.

Aang then heard a startled yelp, and a loud _thump_ sound, as if someone or something had fallen onto the smooth burgundy floors. A feminine laugh quickly followed by the frantic scrambling of rushing feet.

Before he knew it, the door was wrenched open fully, and light shone into the room, illuminating everything into view. Aang had to stifle a laugh after seeing the sight that was in front of him.

Sokka's once straight dark hair was now pointed out in all sorts of directions, his eyes were wide and bloodshot, teeth clenched almost furiously, veins popping from his forehead and neck… His Fire Nation shirt and pants looked terribly wrinkled and was as if he'd survived an attack from a boarcupine. He looked as if he hadn't gotten a month's worth of sleep!

But that wasn't what Aang was amused about. It was the fact that Sokka's entire face was covered in makeup. The Water Tribesman once bronze skin was now powdery white, with black kohl lining his eyes in a cat-like manner, extending the outer corner of his eyes. Red was filled in over his eyelids, making the veins in the white of his eyes stand out even more. It was almost as if he was crying blood. Sokka's thin but slightly wide lips were also painted a deep burgundy. It reminded him of a Kyoshi Warrior's face makeup.

Aang didn't know whether to laugh out loud or to panic. Sokka's new look was just both ridiculously funny and extremely disturbing. He instantly knew that he was going to have the most terrifying of nightmares tonight. Even Koh himself would have trouble sleeping…

"S-S-Sokka?" Aang stuttered, attempting not to chuckle as Sokka glared at him, one blackened eyebrow raised at him.

"What is it?" he asked through clenched teeth, and Aang could hear Suki's amused laughter echoing from inside the room.

"I-I-need to talk to you…" the younger boy said, holding back his laughter. "B-But I can see that you're…very, _very_ occupied so… err…"

"NO!" Sokka suddenly shouted, before darting into his room and zipping back out, startling Aang. When Sokka had come out, he was holding what looked like a very color-stained rag. "No way am I playing guinea-pig for longer! Let's go, Aang!"

And without another word, the made up warrior slung one lean arm over the Avatar, leading him away from his room. Suki's laughter all the while echoing out as the two males walked down the dim hallway.

After a few silent turns down the hallways, the two made their way to the kitchen so that Sokka could pick up a bowl of fresh fire flakes that had been made on the spot by the royal chef. Finally they made their stop in the dining room that had dimmed greatly because of nightfall. They had to pull apart the curtains to get some of the moonlight in and relight the fire torches just to be able to see their own hands in front of them.

When they sat down on one of the comfortably padded chairs, Sokka took the rag that he'd brought from his room and started wiping at his face, removing the thickly-layered makeup. As the powders and odd little things were wiped away, his tan skin slowly revealed itself as Aang silently watched.

"What happened anyway?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow as Sokka scrubbed roughly, desperate to get every single bit of color that wasn't meant to be on his face in the first place.

Sokka snorted. "I'm blaming Zuko for this you know. Ever since Suki managed to whip up that thing-a-ma-bobby to cover up that old scar, she's been experimenting with all this…STUFF," he muttered irritably, setting the now colorful rag down and pawing hungrily at the flaming fire flakes, before stuffing them by the handfuls into his wide open mouth. His words crunched noisily with each chew. "Every-chime-af-err-training, she'll-jush-eksh-periment on me. Like shum short of project. All the colors…the girl shu-tuff. Blek."

Aang chuckled as he reached out towards the bowl of fire flakes, but as he did so, Sokka let out a low, almost playful growl as he caged his arms over the bowl protectively. Aang cocked his head to the side and gave Sokka '_the look',_ before the older boy grinned and pushed the spicy treats towards the monk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sokka asked as Aang popped a few handfuls of flakes into his mouth, his curiosity growing. "I don't think you just wanted to discuss about my girlfriend's little projects…"

That snapped Aang back to his reason why he sought Sokka out in the first place, and a dark-red blush crept up to his face. This amused Sokka immediately, and his want to nose about doubled.

"Ah…yeah…About that…" Aang mumbled, pushing the fire flakes towards Sokka again, twiddling with his thumbs nervously as his eyes darted left and right. "I-err…needed some…eh…advice. You know, guy stuff."

Sokka nearly choked on his fire flakes, almost spitting them out when the spices went the wrong way down his throat. He coughed violently, banging at his chest as he did so.

_Advice?_ From him? Sure… Aang was much younger than him… Maybe he was…having…problems… But of all people to look to… And such a touchy, _touchy_ subject too...

Gaining some manly courage, Sokka quickly took a deep breath, as if he was going into monologue…or possibly another haiku showdown.

"Okay Aang my buddy, here's the deal…" Sokka began, placing a hand flat against the smooth wooden table, emphasizing his point. "You see, when a guy grows older… Things…eh…happen. You know what I mean? Things change… And you see… When we grow up..."

Suddenly all color drained from Aang's face, and his eyes widened to the size of Momo's. His breath caught in his throat as he realized what Sokka had badly misinterpreted and misunderstood.

"SOKKA!" he cried, holding his hands out in panic, waving them about madly, hoping to stop Sokka just in time. "I DIDN'T MEAN ADVICE ON _THAT_!"

The pages turned instantly at that moment. Since Aang's face had been drained of any colour-it had been transferred to Sokka's instead, who turned a deep, dark red. Embarrassment clear in his expression.

"Right…" he mumbled, clearing his throat. "Thank the Spirits… Well if that's not the case, then what's up?"

Aang scrunched up his nose and started twiddling his thumbs again, his head trying to put words together in a sense that would…make sense.

"Is it about…a girl?" Sokka asked, grinning widely as he waggled his eyebrows at Aang. He instantly had his satisfied answer when he saw Aang's face redden even more. _Aha._

Aang suddenly had an extremely hard time trying to speak, his chest and throat felt constricted, as if there was a sea serpent wrapping around them.

"Uh… Wha-What makes you say that?" he asked innocently, trying to keep eye contact with Sokka's teasing stare. But he didn't buy it.

"Cuz I'm psychic," Sokka said dryly, before jumping back into excitement. "Come on, I'm a guy too. So who is the lucky girl? Spill the mung beans! Is it someone I know? If it's my sister you know how that'll turn out…"

Aang shook his head. "No… Things are different now… And yeah…you know her…"

Sokka immediately started racking his head, thinking of all the female possibilities… It wasn't Katara… If it was Suki he might have to clobber him up… Maybe it was Aunt Wu's assistant… Meng… Nah… Maybe it was some Fire Nation chick? No, no… Maybe it was someone from the Water Tribes or the Earth Kingdom…

Earth Kingdom… _Earth Kingdom…_ _Oh Spirits…._

Sokka immediately lunged forward, staring right into Aang's eyes, an even wider grin stretching across his face as his eyeballs figuratively popped out of his sockets. His eyebrows waggling a dance that seemed both hilarious and strange.

"Is it… TOPH?" Sokka exclaimed.

Aang gulped, swallowing an invisible lump that had been lodged in his throat for quite a while. He felt his blood rush up and down back and forth. First up to his face, then drained down to his feet, before shooting back up to his head again. All the while his breathing was hitched and panicky.

Sokka then burst out into fits of laughter. Not teasing laughter, but just simple, boisterous laughter that literally echoed softly throughout the empty dining room. When his laughter finally died down, Aang wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or panicked.

"Oh-O-Okay…" Sokka gasped, still coughing back a few chuckles. "I hear you, buddy… Ahem… Okay… So… Toph huh? Interesting… Didn't know you took likings to tough chicks…"

Aang grinned bashfully and shrugged. "Like I said… Things changed… I don't know… She _is_ actually quite cute… And pretty…in her own way…" he mumbled, pausing several times. "And she's so strong, you know? Not just physically I mean… A really great bender… Funny… She's… Well, she's TOUGH."

Sokka nodded, understanding… He had to admit, Toph was definitely a girl worth liking. And the recent attraction between opposites really have been quite interesting… Waterbender and Firebender… Airbender and Earthbender… Was this some sort of effect from post war? Or post Sozin's Comet? Did the comet do some cosmic power that affected all this?

"So what're you going to do about it? You going to tell her?"

Aang shrugged. "I don't know... I'm afraid to find out… You're a guy Sokka, how do you deal with all this? Should I tell her? What if she…you know, rejects me and then hates me after that? What if she starts avoiding me? What if she throws it back into my face, thinking it's a joke? And after all the little 'accidents' lately… I mean, during Zuko's coronation we danced...and then I accidentally fell on top of her the other day during training... Then after that there was the _COMPLETELY_ _ACCIDENTAL _kiss... I mean..."

That was when the older boy had to cut in.

"Yeah, but what if she likes you back?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow at the Avatar. "What if she wants you to tell her first? What is she's also scared to say anything? Aang, all this what ifs is the problem here. The only choice now you have to make is whether you want to tell her or not. If you tell her and she rejects or whatever, just give it time… Liking somebody doesn't mean you'll be some sort of weird, kooky pervert. Which I highly doubt you are… But then there's the part where you _don't _tell her. At one point you'll just be beating yourself up in thinking what could've happened if you told her. Thing is, you don't really have much to risk or lose… If you're worried about your friendship… Well, I think Toph wouldn't be like that. Apparently she's still normal even after those..._accidents._"

The airbender chewed on his lower lip nervously, knowing that Sokka actually made perfect sense at that moment. He felt as if those words had just came out of Katara's mouth. Maybe it ran in their family…

"Jeez how did you get so wise?" Aang asked quietly, pouting a little. But Sokka puffed his chest out proudly, liking how matured he sounded.

"Just give a thought, Aang," he said encouragingly. "It's really up to you. I can't do anything about it since it's your life… Your feelings… No one can help that except you over here. Just…take it easy… Find a good medium and stick with it. Hey, maybe Momo can help you! He's cute and cuddly… Maybe that'll soften her up!"

Aang shifted his gaze towards the floor, thinking. Sokka definitely had a point there…

After a few minutes of intense, thoughtful, deafening silence, Aang stood up. As he did his chair scraped back against the floor noisily, making a loud, creaking noise.

"Thanks Sokka…" Aang finally said, smiling. "I think I know what to do now…"

Before Sokka could even ask what Aang really meant, the Avatar shot himself out of the dining room, propelled by his airbending. The Water Tribesman then went back to eating the last few handfuls of his fire flakes, all the while thinking about what had happened. His pride for being right and wise still lingering in him.

"S-O-K-K-A!" A familiar, feminine voice called from outside the dining room. A voice both teasing and playful. "Have you and Aang finished your guy talk? There's still a few things I'd like to try…"

Sokka wanted to curl up into a ball and hide, not wanting to be treated like some sort of testing rat. But then again…he liked seeing his girlfriend happy…

"Coming, Suki!" he called, completely defeated before clutching his rag tightly in his fist and crawling out of the dining room. Flashbacks of his previous 'trials' haunting him. So much for his pride... Now his dignity...

The things he did for his sister and girlfriend...

* * *

As Aang darted down the hallways, smiling to himself, he thought about what Sokka had said. All that about what ifs haunting him… The choice he had to make... What each choice would probably lead to...

He would tell Toph he liked her. More than a friend. If she didn't feel the same… Well, he wouldn't force her. Heck, no one could force Toph into anything. She was Toph. Tough as the earth and metal she bended.

But hopefully…she would. If she felt the same, he would literally airbend himself up into the skies.

"Toph, I like you…" he muttered softly, practicing to himself as he made his way through the Palace, searching for the master earthbender. "No… Uh… Toph, you know… I like you as more than a friend… Err… Hey! I think you're really cute! No… No… Hmm... Would she like flowers? Maybe I should get Momo... A ride on Appa? Uh... Comfortable medium..."

_I'm doomed…_

* * *

***dodges flying, incoming, dangerous and deathly projectiles being thrown at my head by hardcore Zutarians* **_  
_

***Squeaks: GAH! I know some of you are probably after my head after making that little scene between Zuko and Amai. I'm quite the Zutarian myself too y'know! But trust me-and trust Zuko! He wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend right? Let alone the defiant Katara! She might bloodbend his ass. It's totally part of the FF! Don't worry... There won't be anything...risque happening between them. That'll just be...creepy. *shivers***

**By the way... I've realized I've got a lot of OC's in my hands. I even have one more main OC coming up really soon... Oh well. The more the merrier. **

**(Please stop throwing imaginary projectiles at my head! I won't be able to finish this thing if I'm mentally murdered!) **

**P.S: See the irony here Amai's older sister, Onni is actually derived from the Korean word _eonni_ which it how a younger sister addresses their older sister in Korea. Onni, older sister, being Amai's older sister. Get it? No? Foine... A bit more on Onni in the next chapter! She's not anything like Amai. More kick-ass.**

**R&R! ;)**

**-J**


	17. Move Out

**Note: Thousand apologies for the unbelievably delayed chapter! I've been involved in my school's Korean Student Exchange Program and it's been quite hard on my schedule! Didn't have any writing time or sketching time at all! Too busy going around with a foreigner in my home…**

**But I'm alive, squeaking and back, ready to roll, with wheels spinning in my head like a hamster on crack… Pumped with Zutara and definitely with more time to type like a complete loon!**

* * *

Katara groaned uncomfortably when she felt the morning's sun beat harshly against the skin underneath the silken covers and nightclothes. She simply refused to wake up to the sun's command and kept her eyes stubbornly squeezed shut as she kicked away the luxurious covers, letting the sun's rays bake her skin that wasn't covered up by clothes. But the sun was just as stubborn as she was, and to her, had blazed hotter against her exposed skin. She really had to adjust to the Fire Nation weather if she was going to stay longer...

"Jeez, Spirits… Let me sleep!" she groaned into her pillow, feeling the sun-warm silk. Needing some sort of cooling relief, she flipped the pillow over to the cooler side before burying her face in it again.

Obviously the Spirits didn't want her to sleep in, since thunderous knockings echoed into her ears within mere seconds. Katara groaned once more, burying her face deeper into the pillow, as if she was trying to smother herself.

"LET ME SLEEP!" Her shouting words were badly muffled by the fluffy mound of feathers and cotton with silk covers. "SHOO!"

But whoever pounded on her door didn't listen, and before another second could waste away, a loud thump sounded off before the door swung open, slamming into the wall at the forceful impact. It caused the entire room to shudder and Katara fell off her bed with a comical yelp due to the sudden tremor.

"Wakey, wakey platypus-bear eggs and bakey! Rise and shine, Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled, striding into the waterbender's room, a smug smile spread across her face. She then made her way over to a fallen Katara, who was rubbing her now aching back.

"Ow…" Katara muttered to herself, before turning to face Toph. "Toph! What-Why'd you wake me up? So…tired…" She then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, before the fuzziness cleared and her blue eyes met vacant ones.

That was when she realized what on earth Toph was wearing. Instead of her usual Earth Kingdom clothes or Fire Nation commoner attire, she wore a very dark burgundy…dress. _A dress._ The semi-hard burgundy fabric had been cut out to resemble a sleeveless-vest-coat with shiny gold trimmings along the neckline and hem. It reminded Katara of Zuko's vest. Toph had what looked like an expensive golden sash tied around her waist and a loose, crimson red dress underneath the vest coat with long and wide sleeves. She even wore those sole-less black shoes similar to the ones she wore the other day when they were at the Caldera City investigating.

"Toph? Are you…going somewhere?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow as she stood up. "You're wearing a dress…"

Toph scoffed as she waved her off, jingling the heavy ruby-adorned gold bangles that had been layered around her wrist. "Pfft… I know that. So much…_ugh_! Anyway… Zuko's uncle told us to dress up _nicely_. Suki wants you to do my hair by the way. You're the last one up so chop, chop."

Katara raised an eyebrow skeptically. Iroh had everyone dress up? Whatever for?

As if on cue, the temporary Fire Lord made his way into her room after knocking on the wide open door several times.

"Ah… I see you're awake, Katara. Hmmm… I don't think you'd want to go through the Fire Nation cities looking like you literally just rolled out of bed… Too risqué, I'm afraid," Iroh mused, smiling warmly as he approached the two girls. "Good morning, Toph."

"Top of the morning to ya, gramps!" Toph said cheerily, saluting the well-aged man before poking Katara in the side. "Well? Come on! We don't have all day!"

Katara scowled at Toph before smiling at Iroh. "Don't mind me asking but…why do we need to…dress so nicely today? What's happening?"

"Can't I just take my nephew's wonderful friends and girlfriend out for the day?" Iroh asked. "I'm sure all of you must feel quite…confined in the Palace. I know the _perfect_ place! All of us need some fresh air… But do disguise yourselves a little… It's simply not safe going out as yourselves. Not in these circumstances…"

Katara nodded. "Okay… Thank you, Iroh…" she said to him before heading towards her dresser, picking up her whale-bone comb and running it through her bird's nest of hair.

Iroh let out a deep chuckle, waving her off as if to say 'no thanks necessary', before giving the two girls a slight bow and leaving them to themselves, closing the door from behind him.

The former Dragon of the West sighed deeply as he walked away from Katara's room, worrying for his nephew. Since they put too much of a risk sending messenger hawks or any sort of message, he hadn't heard from him lately. Not to mention couldn't. That disturbed him greatly… Maybe he could catch a glimpse of the rebels in the cities and _hopefully_ his nephew.

"He's worried about Zuko you know…" Toph said as Katara locked her door and started undressing herself. She only dared to do so since Toph was blind. That and she needed her mirror to check her lightning wound. Putting the night's clothes aside, she stood in front of the mirror only in her bindings, seeing the darkened scar that blemished her once smooth abdomen.

"I know…" Katara sighed, fetching a clean towel from her dark wooden closet and making her way to the private bathroom. "I think he's taking us out to take his worries off… He must be feeling lonely… He treats Zuko like his very own son."

Toph nodded and propped herself up on Katara's bed as the older girl went into the bathroom to wash up.

"You're still doing my hair though!" Katara heard Toph yell from outside the locked bathroom. The waterbender rolled her eyes, smiling to herself as she drew her bath. She used her bending to fill the tub and wash herself quicker, not wanting to waste anymore time. And within seconds, the small washing chamber was filled with aromatic, soapy scents and warm mist. The sounds of water gently sloshing about echoing peacefully in Katara's ears as her warmed element soothed her tired muscles and the floral scents woke her up instantly. She enjoyed simple moments like this, just soaking herself in the water... The experience just felt wondrous, as if it was melting away all of her stresses and worries. Especially the recent ones that have been piling up mercilessly.

"Ah…" she sighed contentedly, stepping out of her quick, aromatic bath when she'd finished. As brief as that lovely time was, it was still relaxing nonetheless. Katara then quickly bended the water out of the tub, her hair and skin, letting it create a thick mist around her as she wrapped the towel around her body and stepping back out into her room.

To her surprise, Toph had set out some clean bindings for her and laid them out neatly on her bed. The earthbender sat next to the white wrappings, swinging her legs back and forth playfully as she waited patiently.

"I don't do fashion," Toph said, waving her hand in front of her blank eyes as Katara started binding her body, making sure that they sat firmly against her skin before raiding her closet once again, picking out her clothes. Various fiery shades of vibrant reds, oranges, golds and yellows stared back at her, making her spoilt for choices. The colours were so much different than the hues of the Water Tribe. Spicier, darker and definitely 'hotter'.

After a few seconds of heavy contemplating and a slew of Toph's 'hurry ups' and 'make up your minds', Katara finally selected a long, semi-casual scarlet one-shouldered tunic paired with a pair of darker shaded harem pants. Like Toph, she secured a gold sash around to secure the tunic, showing off her small waistline. She then slipped into a pair of bejeweled sandals and very quickly made herself up as a Fire Nation citizen. Faked golden eyes and all.

"You know it won't kill you to brush your hair every once in a while, "Katara lightly chastised Toph as she had no choice but to force her comb through to disentangle her dark hair. The younger earthbender winced every time she felt a knot come free, twitching constantly on Katara's chair in front of the dresser.

Toph scoffed again, being the kind of girl who didn't care much for outer appearances since she was blind. "For me, there really is no point, Katara… OW! Gently! Jeez!"

Katara narrowed her eyes as she yanked on the black hair. She was actually surprised Toph had quite a healthy head of hair despite her being not vain in the slightest.

"So… Katara…" Toph finally mused, her milky eyes darting from one dark area to the other. "About that other day… You know…before your gramps Pakku came knocking in and interrupting?"

The older girl's hand immediately froze, before quickly resuming her hair yanking. Right. She and Toph hadn't really discussed that day. That night. About Aang.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think I should do? I…need…advice…" Toph asked meekly. By those words, Katara felt quite proud and nearly laughed-Out of everyone in the world… Toph was asking for her help. For _her_ advice!

"Don't get too big-headed there," Toph warned as she wagged a finger in the air, the bare soles of her feet caressing the ground. "I'm new at all this. You and Sparky were completely different matters! In a way."

The waterbender scrunched up her nose, giving Toph's hair an extra yank, causing the earthbender to let out a squeak. Katara then nearly shoved a gold, fire-opal adorned headband on her head before securing the now smoothed out black hair into an intricate weave and combing her wispy bangs aside neatly.

"Well… Seems like both of you reciprocate each other's feelings…" Katara said, stepping back, satisfied with Toph's now more sophisticated outlook. "Aang was quite obvious about it yesterday. Have you tried telling him how you felt?"

Toph frowned, knowing that she would be a hypocrite if she went back on her words. After all, she was the one who practically pushed her to Zuko. After Sparky's coronation. Gah, she really was trapped.

"It's…just…not me!" Toph managed to squeak out, much to Katara's amusement. "Why can't he be the first person to say it if he likes me? I'm…not exactly _girlfriend_ material."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Toph, you're one of the strongest people I know. And whatever happened to being 'the greatest earthbender in the world?' Surely that earthbender can't possibly chicken out when it comes to a boy! If Aang likes you, he must have his reasons. Good reasons."

Toph nibbled on her lower lip nervously. This was a time where she truly showed herself as a vulnerable human behind the rock-hard exterior. She knew she would only be like this around Katara…being that the waterbender had such a motherly nature and practically posed as Toph's sister-figure, next to Suki. Katara really was Toph's source of girl-help, since she hardly went through these…issues. Despite her boyish, tough personality she was still just another girl with feelings. Nothing could ever change that…

But revealing those to Aang? And possibly…_with_ him? A part of her wondered what he saw in her exactly. Was it because she was boyish and different? A half of her had soaring high hopes after what Katara had just said to her about Aang reciprocating. But the other half, the more…rational half of her kept scolding herself to not get her hopes up. What if he denied everything? Then she would be embarrassed. She might not show it, but her pride would still be a little stung.

The earthbender then shook her head quickly, not liking all the doubt in her head before hopping off the chair and turning around, facing Katara. She could feel the waterbender's heartbeats. Steady and calm. Unlike hers.

"Just go easy on yourself Toph," Katara advised, placing an assuring hand on her shoulder, looking into her grayed eyes. "Aang would be crazy to deny or reject you. Plus…he's crazy about you. If he isn't already, well, he's going to be. Just have some of that earthbender confidence! You're Toph after all. Master Earthbender! The Blind Bandit! Have a little hope… Even if it's miniscule. Tell him…When you're ready."

Toph raised a skeptical brow, staring at nothing but darkness. "Ready? When is that exactly? You had to run off twice to be ready!"

Katara smirked and folded her arms, raising an eyebrow back at Toph. "And yet here we are. You'll know, Toph. You've got your seismic sense going on. You'll know."

Toph scoffed lightly as she turned her head, contemplating. Only two choices really… To tell or not to tell?

Maybe it was worth a shot… What did she have to lose? She can't lose her pride or dignity. She'd keep her head held high, no matter the outcome. There was nothing to lose. The both of them would be silly if they ruined their friendship over this matter.

She really had nothing to lose.

"Thanks, Sweetness," Toph said, punching Katara on the arm lightly as a gesture of gratitude. "It's nice to have my second mother around twenty-four seven."

The waterbender's eyebrows shot up to her hairline in surprise, that was when Toph had realized what she'd just said. Bright pink swirled hotly in the earthbender's cheeks and her milky eyes widened to the size of Momo's eyes.

"But that doesn't mean I like having you giving me weird old lectures like my mother!" Toph quickly said, wagging a dirt-coated finger in Katara's face. "Maybe an older sister, but _no way_ are you really treating me like that!"

Katara shook her head. Was she really that maternal with her friends? Even with Sokka? She can't be _that_ bad… And it was just sisterly, girl-to-girl advice!

"Spirits! Are you two still in here? Let's go already!" Sokka suddenly exclaimed from outside the room door, noisily pounding on it. "Come on! We can't keep Iroh waiting you know! We finally get some time out of these boring old walls!"

Slipping a gold arm bangle on each arm, Katara smiled at a grinning Toph, before leaving the room and began bickering lightly with a bearded and very impatient Wang Fire.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Bacca asked, handing Zuko over the dual Dao broadswords that he'd brought with him in his large bag. At first he was surprised that they could fit in the bag, but they still fit nonetheless.

Zuko shrugged as he slipped on the dark red arm braces that Masuta had given him at the crack of dawn when he'd come to wake him up, alerting him about the day's recruitment. His teacher had presented him with a full set of light armor, or to him, a Phoenix Sons uniform. It consisted of a very lightweight red breastplate that had slightly pointed shoulder-pads like the Imperial Guard's uniform but instead had the rebellion emblem painted black in the middle, to show off their pride. He was to wear some sort of long shirt or tunic underneath and a pair of loose maroon pants paired with his slightly worn out black boots. Masuta even gave him a pair of black fingerless gloves and knee-pads that were quite flexible.

"You look great," Bacca said as Zuko secured the broadswords to his back, strapping them in place with leather that ran across his body diagonally. "I'll get that scroll that Miss Amai gave you…"

Zuko nodded as he made his way to their full-length mirror. Even behind the dirty streaks, he could see that there really was no turning back at that point. As Lee, he was a Phoenix Son. Temporarily no longer the scarred Fire Lord Zuko. He was to learn their unbelievably powerful ways… Their far more advanced forms… He was to participate in their recklessness… Their dark intentions...

For the sake of his people, his Nation… For the sake of peace… The sake of his friends… For the sake of Katara.

"Spirits, forgive me…" Zuko whispered to himself quietly, inaudible enough so that Bacca wouldn't hear as he placed a hand over the emblem in the centre of his armored chest, feeling the warm, hardened material there. He rather burn that symbol into nothing but ashes than show it off with false pride.

"Here you go," Bacca chirped cheerily, handing Zuko the rolled up parchment. He still hadn't read its contents yet. It was supposed to help with whatever was going on today.

Since that day had already dawned on him and the curiosity was just simply eating him up, Zuko practically wrenched the scroll from Bacca's small hands and unrolled it open forcefully. His golden eyes then met a bunch of painted black lines, curves and odd swirls that had been inked into the thin paper. Slashes of a red-dipped brush crossed out a few squares and certain areas… Zigzagged switchback roads that led to a mountain's summit. The familiar shape of the mountains and volcano that made the Fire Nation.

_What is this?_

What captured his interests weren't just the few red-crossed areas that littered along the thick, black lines and curves… It wasn't the fact that red had been dotted along the lines like trails on a map. It wasn't the fact that those that had been crossed out seemed to be in the same places in the Fire Nation that had been struck with a riot…

It was the fact that a mass of jagged lines that resembled the Caldera City was circled in bright crimson. As if someone had curled their brush around it with blood.

"Hey! Looks like their next aim's the Royal Caldera City!" Bacca chirped, sneaking a peek at the parchment, pointing at the circled, lined mass. Zuko simply stared at the 'map', frozen and dumfounded.

"Well, we've got one more village to go to anyway…" the younger boy mused, placing his finger on a small village site not too far away from the Sanctuary. And not too far from the Caldera either. Nestled in between the two places quite nicely, mostly surrounded by forests. "I'm guessing this is the last place to get recruits today. Then we'll really get into the fun stuff!"

_Fun stuff._ Bacca had said those words almost childishly, as if it were a game. But Zuko knew that their definition of 'fun' was just as 'enjoyable' as the 100-Year War.

But before he could reply the boy, their room door creaked open noisily, and Masuta walked in. His hard form completely clad in dark reds and raven-blacks. Flexible armor and protective equipment similar to Zuko's made his body look bulkier than usual and giving his head a seemingly smaller appearance. The emblem of the Phoenix Sons marked the middle of his breastplate too. Except he was proud to display it.

"Are you ready? We have to leave now," he said, tucking away a renegade strand of his dark chestnut hair into his tight topknot. The hardness of his stare emphasized his insistence.

Zuko nodded and rolled up the 'map', tucking it away into his gold belt. Masuta then stepped forward towards the youth and handed him a blood-red silk scarf with thin gold lining, also adorned with their emblem. Zuko took the scarf, but looked up at Masuta questioningly. Was it some sort of identity scarf?

Almost as if Masuta had read his mind, the Master nodded once briefly, before taking out an exact same scarf from behind him that had been tucked into his thick belt. He then tied the scarf around his face like a mask, leaving only the area from the bridge of his nose up to the top of his head visible.

"Come," Masuta ordered, his voice slightly muffled by the mask, before stepping out of the room. Zuko followed suit and secured the 'mask' as well, before giving Bacca a simple glance. The boy looked at Zuko as if he was his big brother. His role model. His idol.

"Good luck, Lee!" he said happily, before bowing once. Zuko returned the bow with only a brief nod of his head before darting out after Masuta down the hallway. For the first time, Zuko saw that the hallways were empty. Usually people would be darting in and out of their rooms, pushing away one another… Eerie silence and the sound of their soft footsteps replaced loud chatter and hurried stomps.

They reached the training compound after a few slow seconds, and the young Fire Lord saw that there were only a handful of rebels participating in the day's recruitment. The selected rebels surrounded a particular training platform smack dab in the middle of the compound. On the platform, it didn't take a Thousand-Year-Old Spirit to know that it was Shan and Nazuma standing majestically on the earth. Both wore the same flexible armor but with more golden adornments such as decorative tassels that hung from their pointy shoulder-pads, sun-catching plaits that decorated their braces and armor… Even the masks that covered the lower half of their faces had gold threading that had formed fire-like patterns and designs instead of a simple scarf. Shan's mask, however, didn't really cover much of his thin diagonal scars, making his identity still visible.

"In front," Masuta ordered softly, guiding Zuko to the front row, right in front of Shan and Nazuma, who simply stared intensely at their recruiting group. Once Zuko had been put in his place meshed between other masked rebels, Masuta stood next to his female cousin in front of him, facing their leaders directly.

Once everyone had been assembled, Shan and Nazuma lowered their masks, letting the tied silk hang around their necks. Both wore a sinister smile on their faces that could easily match Ozai and Azula's, if not worse.

"Today…FINALLY… Our last day of gathering new recruits… New troops…" Shan bellowed, his sharp voice slicing through the air like ice spears, breaking the intense silence. "Today marks the day of us completing our glorious circle! New brothers and sisters joining this beautiful rebellion! Today the Sanctuary will be filled with nothing but Fire! Our family…complete!"

Suddenly, all the rebels except for Zuko started cheering and howling, thrusting their fists into the air enthusiastically.

Then Nazuma stepped in, for once she wore flat boots instead of the intimidating heels that emphasized her lanky height even more.

"After today, we begin the _real work!_" she shrieked excitedly, her eyes wide with what appeared to resemble the craze in Azula's eyes during her and Zuko's final Agni Kai. "Each and every one of you will learn the way of the Phoenix… To see firebending in a way that you have _never_ seen before! To taste power you thought you would never consume! After today… The all-mighty Avatar himself would cower before us in fear and mercy! The Fire Lord…well…the kid should just be a mere speck of dust sitting upon our golden thrones!"

Zuko's jaw clenched tightly underneath his mask, as he tried to remain as cool as possible, joining in the cheers as one of the rebels. He then felt something poke him in the right arm. At first, he chose to ignore it, but the prodding continued with increased pressure, much to his annoyance.

With the cheers of the other rebels masking his voice, Zuko turned to his right irritably.

"WHAT?"

His golden eyes then met familiar wide, doll-like brown eyes framed with almost spidery but long lashes. A sister of the rebellion. She waved her hand cheerily at Zuko as if he was her best friend. The girl was wearing a far-too-familiar black, floor-length Mandarin gown underneath her breastplate, embroidered with red fire patterns and Phoenix wings. Similar arm braces and extra pink bindings wrapped her arms tightly, but still showed the firm, slight curves of her arm muscles. The same pink bindings bound parts of her legs that weren't covered by her flat black and gold lined boots. Despite the thigh high slits on either sides of her dress, she was still covered up, much to Zuko's surprise. Although he wondered how did one move in such a long dress, let alone fight.

"Hi Lee!" Amai greeted happily. "You look good in Phoenix armor!"

Zuko stiffened slightly, remembering the night before. The way Amai had been so…impulsive with that little kiss. He wondered if she really took it seriously or meant it as a friendly joke…

"Thank you…" he muttered, turning back to face Shan and Nazuma.

"Today we hit our final destination! Xing-Shi Village!" Shan declared. "Home of the final few Fire Nation commoners! Our soon-to-be worshippers and supporters! Home of the red stones that will make us wealthier than the nobles of the Caldera! The final stop before invading the Royal Caldera City!"

The rebels went wild with cheer and worship. Their voices boomed with resounding echoes that nearly shook the earth around them.

"YEAH! CALDERA CITY! DOWN WITH THE FIRE LORD! DOWN WITH THE AVATAR!"

"WE'LL BE RICH!"

"ALL HAIL SHAN AND NAZUMA!"

"PHOENIX!"

"DOWN WITH THE TRAITORS!"

"LET US WIPE OUT THE ROYAL WEAKLING NOW!"

Was this…what is was really like for these people? Zuko couldn't help but wonder and feel shocked at the rebels that surrounded him, knowing him as Lee. All he wanted…was peace… Peace between the Four Nations… But these people… These firebenders… They were greedy. Filled to the brim with their thirst and hunger for the ultimate rule. Absolute power and take over… Just like Ozai and Azula.

During that few seconds, Zuko couldn't even hear the bellows and declarations that Shan and Nazuma made that morning. Everything had blurred together in a thick haze that clouded both his eyes and ears. His inner fire flared painfully with his shock and disbelief, mixed with his becoming bitter anger. It sent blazes swimming through his veins. Electricity surged up and down his spine as he heard only muffled voices and saw meshed images.

Shan and Nazuma must've given out the orders to move out, because Zuko saw the two step off their platform and made their way up the stairs that led them to higher ground. He heard the shouts of Qin and Masuta as they followed their leaders… Being Masuta's prodigy, Zuko followed his teacher, making his way ahead with the group in a daze.

The seconds felt like an hour to Zuko, as he and the other rebels made their way up and out of the Sanctuary. Shan and Nazuma had 'unlocked' the Fire Boulder and let their followers step out into the fresh air. The scent of the outdoors hit Zuko instantly, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Lee, wake up!" Masuta hissed fiercely at his student, whacking him on the back forcefully, nearly sending him toppling forward. "We're about to head up! Focus!"

Zuko nodded before following his 'brothers and sisters' towards the village that they had to go through to get to the Sanctuary. Despite the busying area, the rebels seemed to parade through the little village without problems or a care in the world. Shan and Nazuma simply led their pack, masked and head held high. Several villagers scooted away quickly as they approached, not wanting any violence in their peaceful lives. Zuko watched as a little girl ran to her mother after seeing him walk behind Masuta. His heart dropped when he saw the fear in the girl's eyes. Her wide golden peepers were glassy with unshed tears, and they reminded him of himself when Ozai gave him his scar.

"Ha. Just you wait," Amai whispered to Zuko, catching up to him quickly. "After Fire Lord Zuko and the Avatar have been brought down to their deathbeds, you'll see that little girl be one of us… No longer a weakling… Forever strong without an ounce of fear or cowardice."

The young Fire Lord strained himself not to slap Amai, disgusted at her gross vision and words. As they slid through the village easily, he heard the frightened murmurs of the watching villagers…the whispers, whimpers…gasps and rapid shuffling of feet.

"See how they cower…" he heard Nazuma say to her brother, a cold glint in her eyes. Even though the bottom half of her face was obscured by their silk masks, Zuko could tell that she was grinning evilly. "Soon they will have no need for fear… They will worship us as their new creators… Their evolution!"

Zuko then saw the outer corners of Shan's eyes crinkle slightly, indicating that he too, was grinning with equal malice.

"Only the matter of time…dear sister…" he crooned, making their way to the main entrance of the village and stopping at a small forest that separated their current location from all the others. In front of them was a small, empty area bald of grass that covered most of the open grounds. They had to go through a thick but relatively small forest with a single path that had branched out into several other paths, leading to other cities or villages. A small river leading to the far open sea sounded nearby with its calming sloshing, but was obscured by the foliage.

Once everyone had stopped, they awaited their leader's orders. Amai then quickly nudged Zuko in the arm, aggravating him greatly with her constant prodding.

"You saw the map right?" she whispered, looking at Zuko from the corner of her eyes. "We're going underground again. Low profile you know? We're going to have to sneak into certain places of Xing-Shi. It's just easier that way. You never know... The Imperial Guards... They can be quite...huffy. We need to be fast. Just listen to Shan and Nazuma."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I know that."

Amai held up her hands in surrender and cocked her head to the side slightly. "Just saying…"

But how were they going to get underground? Did they dig another series of hidden tunnels? There weren't any large boulders around… Were they dug by hand if there were tunnels? Did they get an earthbender to help them?

But without a single word, order or proud declaration, Shan and Nazuma raised both their arms up before circling them outwards once and punched their fists forward. Large streams of powerful fire spurted from their knuckles, pushing the ground open down under, creating their very own tunnel. The roar of fire surrounded them as the two rebel leaders fired their way underground. Zuko could feel the intense heat of the crimson-gold flame emanating from them as he pushed forward, following his mentor. He tried to contain his amazement of the two bender's strong flames that managed to drill through the earth so easily.

As the rebels walked into the freshly fired underground tunnels, they smoothly split into two lines, one following Qin and the other following Masuta. Hanzai stayed at the very back to watch the selected recruiters.

Zuko nearly groaned with frustration when he turned to his right and saw that Amai still remained at his side, her walk slightly on the bouncier side due to her excitement.

"You'll see, recruiting is really fun!" Amai said to Zuko, skipping about, making her curly black hair bounce against her rounded shoulders. "It'll be even more fun if we get another riot! Then they'll be some cool action! But it would drag the time... The Avatar and the Fire Lord will most likely be at the Palace. Do you think they'll intervene if they heard there was a riot?"

Zuko's eyes widened at that realization. Amai was right. What if there was another riot that these rebels so anticipated? What if Aang and the others decide to cut in? After all, the leaders of the rebellion were nearby... One of his guards could just easily alert them.

"What do you _do_ in the recruitment anyway?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Amai chuckled. "Right. I forgot this is your first time… Well. We recruit. Simple as that. Shan and Nazuma will either split up the group or stay together. Usually it involves us performing a demonstration to rouse a crowd. Posters...you know, the whole thing. A few of us also sneak around to recruit on our own. The faster the better. So sneakiness really is key. When we demonstrate, we have to find a good area that isn't swarming with the royal guards."

"Then what starts the riots?"

The girl rolled her eyes and snorted underneath the red silk, crossing her arms instantly. "Traitors of our Nation of course. The ones who speak out against our great leaders. You know… Like how the Fire Lord did."

Zuko thought his jaw might shatter if he clenched it any other.

_The ones who speak out against our great leaders…_

_Who speak out. Speak out of order._

Like when he spoke out against General Bujing when he was thirteen in Ozai's war room. That cost him the scar that forever marked him now.

Amai continued, all the while waving her arms in the air almost dramatically to emphasize her point.

"Humph! The weaklings who support Zuko… I feel disgusted by them! He doesn't know the true potential of fire… How it can bring the world to its knees… Those traitors spoke out against Shan and Nazuma like how Zuko spoke out against my uncle!"

The young Fire Lord nearly froze with shock. Uncle?

"Spoke out against…your…uncle?"

Amai nodded. "High General Bujing. He's beloved uncle to Onni and me. A powerful and great man… Not afraid of anything… Or anyone…"

Zuko felt something lodge in his throat. Fantastic. It was as if he would be never be left alone by his past. First it was Bujing, now his nieces? Was there no end to the insanity?

But then again... That would explain the girl's similar cruel intentions, no matter how sickeningly sweet she was.

"Because of Zuko and the Avatar, my uncle was shamed!" Amai hissed fiercely, and Zuko could feel her inner fire blaze hotter and hotter, steam nearly pouring through her mask. "They humiliated him! His position…gone. His honor…gone. His reputation…" The black-haired girl then shook her head sadly as she lowered her mask. She exhaled a few puffs of hot steam exasperatedly, before masking herself again.

"How long are we going to be walking anyway?" Zuko asked, quickly changing the subject, as he watched Shan and Nazuma effortlessly firebend their way underground, creating the tunnel. "How do they even know where we're headed? Or at least in the right direction? We're not exactly badgermoles you know."

Behind Amai, Zuko heard a girlish chuckle, and turned to see another familiar female with short and sleek ebony colored hair.

"You truly underestimate them, Lee…" Onni remarked, raising a thin eyebrow at him. "As the son of the Phoenix, you should know that our leaders have been planning for this for quite some time… Despite the fact that the 100-Year-War only recently passed… They know the Fire Nation in and out like the scars on their bodies."

Zuko scowled lightly at Amai, before continuing their 'march'. Nothing but the sounds of footsteps, earth being violently pushed by fire, light chatter and the chaos of his mind deafening his eardrums.

He wondered what these leaders were planning exactly… What were their strategies…? Their plans... Heading towards a village so close to the Caldera. With their uniforms he truly doubted that they would blend in with the other Fire Nation citizens. A small part of him hoped that he would see his friends in the village. But the other hoped they would be in the Palace where they'd be free from danger. Well, most dangers... He hoped Uncle was doing okay with the Palace duties and was alright. He wondered if Aang and the others were in the Palace… Whether they were alright and well. Whether Katara was safe.

* * *

"Xing-Shi village? What's so nice and interesting about that? It's like right outside the Caldera!" Toph whined lightly when Iroh revealed the location of their surprise outing. She scratched her back, uncomfortable with the supposedly luxurious fabric of her clothes. The gang, accompanied by Iroh wove their way through the thriving city, every one decked out in their Fire Nation garb for precautions. Even Iroh had donned on a large straw hat, not just to shield his old eyes from the blazing sun. They passed wealthy nobles and financially secured citizens, all of them seemingly pleasant and welcoming.

Iroh couldn't help but chuckle at Toph's remark. That girl really did crave action and adventure… Xing-Shi village really had its own glory, since it was truly a becoming place surrounded by breathtaking greenery and Mother Nature. Not to mention it was quite close to the Caldera as well, only a one or two hours away from the royal harbour on foot. Given the time, they would surely develop into a lovely city that could easily match the Royal Caldera City. Only with more access to commoners from other villages. Aptly named, Xing-Shi was a place rich with Scarlet Stones, gems that were worth every penny and could be used for practically everything. From the smelting for the blade of a sword to being mere adornments to jewellery. The colour of the finest scarlet, next to the vibrant crimson Blood Diamonds.

"Toph…" Katara chastised lightly, since it was the former Dragon of the West's idea after all to come to the village. "I'm sure there are a lot of cool things that we haven't really…discovered yet… After all, Iroh would know better right?"

The old man nodded, turning his head slightly towards Toph and Katara who were walking side by side ahead of the others. "That's true, Miss Toph. You just need to really explore Xing-Shi to know it better…"

The impatient and now physically uncomfortable earthbender snorted slightly, folding her arms across her chest as they passed tall and large buildings that were painted in various shades of Fire Nation colours. "Even though these shoes are sole-less, they're still a nuisance… But I trust you, gramps…"

Iroh nodded again and led the group further into the future city, wanting to take them to a special tea exhibit nearby. He had heard that a local merchant had collected some of the world's finest and rarest tea leaves… Now who wouldn't be interested in that?

_Zuko would've complained…_ Iroh thought to himself sadly, keeping a calm mask on his well-aged face as he breathed in the fresh village air. _Maybe even start calling it 'hot leaf juice' again… Humph._

He missed his nephew dearly, and feared for his safety. Why hadn't he sent some sort of indication that he was safe? That he was well and unharmed? Had he fallen into a trap? The worries piled on each day…and the duties of the Fire Lord were also accumulating. If it weren't for the help of the Avatar and his companions, the work would've been overwhelming.

Iroh had decided to get out for some fresh air, rather than sit in the Fire Lord's office daily with all the paperwork and messages. Advisor Kahn had been more than helpful but still, he needed to clear his mind for awhile. He needed a temporary distraction. A day out with the Avatar and his companions was what he needed... He liked the good-natured youths that still retained a bit of their childish innocence.

And the outing gave him a chance to talk to his nephew's pretty girlfriend... And hopefully future niece-in-law...

"Ah… Here we are…" he exclaimed finally, stopping in front of a crowded shop. Wealthy nobles and regular citizens crowded the tea shop, loud chattering wafting the air thickly.

"A tea shop?" Sokka asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow as he stroked his Wang Fire beard lovingly. Suki chuckled as she held onto his arm, admiring the ornate sign on the surprisingly large red and gold building.

'_Forest of Serenity'_

"I could use some cold tea right now…" Aang breathed, wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his hand, squinting as the sun's rays hurt his eyes. He stopped behind Sokka and Suki, exhaling almost steamy air from his nostrils.

"_Cold_ tea?" Iroh gasped, his eyes wide as he whipped his head around to face the wig-clad Avatar. "How can you even say the word?"

At the old man's slightly exaggerated horror, everyone except for Aang burst out into a fit of chuckles. The monk simply blushed fiercely and scratched at the faux hair that covered his head, grinning sheepishly at Iroh.

"Come now. There's quite the line… We might miss the best deals!"

Everyone then managed to squeeze into the noisy shop, but Toph stopped short, feeling something odd beneath her feet. Katara looked over her shoulder and caught sight of the frozen earthbender, her small form rigid and her eyes narrowed.

"Toph? Is something wrong?" Katara asked, lowering herself so that she'd be eye-level with the younger girl. But Toph didn't even twitch, but simply dug her bare soles against the earth even deeper. Listening… Feeling…

"I-I thought I felt something… Something weird. In the earth," she muttered, her once vacant eyes filled with caution and suspicion. "I keep thinking it's the crowd… But it feels…different… As if something's going on underground…"

Katara stared at the ground beneath her shoes and hovered her hand over it with the palm facing down, trying to feel for any trace of water in the ground. It was only scarce, but enough to pick up a few odd sensations as well. There was a slight shudder that echoed through the drying earth, as if something was drilling through. If it was any stronger, she could've thought that it was a coming earthquake.

"You're right… But we can't be fully sure right now," Katara said, keeping the feel of the water connected, still feeling the slight shudders. "If anything peculiar comes up we'll look into it… Right now we ought to tend to Iroh for a little while…"

Toph nodded firmly, and went into the tea shop with Katara, all the while silently cursing her sole-less shoes.

* * *

"Finally… Xing-Shi village… The next competitor against the Caldera City..." Shan breathed as the Phoenix Sons finally emerged from the underground. His pallor layered thinly with a film of perspiration from the intense, continuing firebending that he and Nazuma had used to drill through the earth. Hot steam hissed noisily as it wafted off their heated arms. Each and every one of their followers popped up from the made tunnel like gophers.

"Isn't it gorgeous, Lee?" Amai breathed, circling around, sucking in the fresh air as they awaited Shan and Nazuma's orders. "Imagine how dazzling it'll be when the Fire Nation completely dominates the world! We'll rise and be the epitome of grandeur!"

_Dazzling…_ Zuko nearly scoffed to himself. That was the appropriate word alright…

They had stopped somewhere near the greener, tree-filled areas of the village. Mostly surrounded by the forest's greenery that masked their presence slightly. But even from the relatively far distance, Zuko could see a few villagers and his men patrolling around at his heightened security orders. He was quite impressed that they really took their jobs seriously… Now only if they had better hearing... It surprised him when Shan and Nazuma managed to break through the surface of the earth with such calmness and silence.

Shan and Nazuma then turned to face their rebel group, their masks lowered, exposing their wide, cold smiles. Their sharp eyes appeared more luminous with the sun's rays, making the evil glint in their eyes obvious as they gazed at their recruiting team proudly.

"Now who's up for a little fun?" Nazuma asked, the tone of her voice spilling with poison. The intensity of her stare made Zuko stiffen with great discomfort, as if she was boring burning holes through his body. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amai brimming with excitement as she rubbed her palms together in anticipation. The girl was practically on the verge of hopping up and down whilst clapping.

"Bring it on…" he heard her murmur, and suddenly Zuko could hear Azula's crazed voice again...

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait of Chapter 17! It was totally unintentional! But here it is nonetheless...**

**What would happen if this got discontinued? Hmm... I wonder... **

**Anyway... this chapter's shorter compared to the previous ones... I had to edit this like, three times because the computer kept crashing on me whenever I tried to save it. DAMN IT! Zutara definitely coming up in the next chapter but I'm pretty sure most of you can figure out what's going to happen next... Or can you? *evil laugh***

**But do R&R, although flamers and unnecessary crude comments will be doused thoroughly. Why waste your time if it's not good or constructive right? So not worth your time I bet. :)**

**Ah yes before I forget, I've posted a few drawings/sketches of the scenes of YLW on deviantart. If you're interested just go search 'katannaism'.**

**Until Chapter 18... TTFN!**

**~Johnsy**

**P.S: Xing-Shi was completely made up on the spot. Xing-Shi is short for 猩红色的石头, which means 'Scarlet Stone' in Mandarin Chinese. Like? No like? Ha, I don't care. It's in there and it's there to stay. **


	18. Sighting

**Note: Just a little heads up; I might revise the earlier chapters because when I read back on them I realized that it felt really…odd. In a way. I'm not redoing it and transforming the whole thing into something different with different scenes or whatnot. I'm just going to tweak it a little, maybe add in a few extra things to extend each chapter. Once I've revised a chapter properly, I'll put something in it. Maybe put the word 'revised' in brackets at the bottom of each chapter. Just look out for it if you want to see the revised version. Again, not totally changing it. Just tweaking it. I'll let you know when I've revised which chapter properly.**

**Review responses:**

_**InconsciousSin: **_**Haha chill I'm not going to discontinue it. If I were to do so they'd be very good reasons behind them. And it was just a freak question, you know-out of curiosity. *winks. But I can get slow...my lifestyle is quite hectic. **

_**Jadelyn3352: **_**Thanks! Did it take very long to reach 17 chapters? Or…17.5 chapters since there's two chapter 8's. **

_**Annie1233: **_**Thank you so much for always leaving such wonderful words! They're really encouraging! I'm surprised you actually check in the chapters since you're an anonymous reviewer. You're awesome! And I'm updating! I'm updating! **

_**Proudturtlecrab: **_**Nailing ATLA humor eh? I was afraid of not being able to write at least **_**some**_** humor since I'm quite blanked out when it comes to this stuff. Glad you enjoyed them!**

_**WolfSiege: **_**Flamingo? I hope I really didn't write that! That'll be…interesting… I think. Nah I wouldn't put Aang in a scene like that. I would feel bad writing it… But maybe not in this story… I'll probably fit that into another darker Zutara FF of mine that I'm drafting. Creates more conflict. Nom nom.**

* * *

The group sat around a large, wooden rectangular table in the tea shop among a sea of other occupied tables. Each of them seated by tea-loving customers with the owner's rare collection boiling in front of them. The tea shop was really quite big, according to Suki, since it consisted of the ground floor and the first floor that could be easily accessed by a flight of grayish stone stairs at the far end of the shop. The entire thing supported by cement and burgundy-painted pillars. The walls and ceilings painted a sheer shade of golden ochre and there weren't any special tiling on the floors, just the same stretch of ground from the outside much to Toph's delight. Popular and common Fire Nation tapestries decorated the wall, along with thick, black metal fire torches that weren't lit since the cleanly cut square windows were more than enough to let the day's sunlight in.

Sokka managed to squeeze through the crowd in the tea shop to their table, carrying a sturdy tray of yellow-ochre colored clay cups and a boiling hot teapot. He really had to work to get to his friends and sister, given that the Water Tribesman had to dodge passing trays, scooch by passing customers and avoid the boiling tea everywhere. Not to mention attempting not to topple onto someone else's table as he wove his way through. It was like ice dodging. Without the ice. Or the boat. Tea-Shop-Dodging.

"Ah… it smells divine!" Iroh breathed happily once Sokka managed to get their tea on the table before seating himself next to Suki across Katara and Iroh. Toph and Aang sat on the two ends on the table, facing each other. "Such an exotic find! The Golden Tiger… Such an intriguing name too…"

"Why is it called the Golden Tiger anyway?" Katara asked as she turned the cups right side up before pouring the tea into the cups. The freshly brewed tea gave out a slightly spicy, sweet, almost gingery scent that made everyone feel warm and fuzzy inside despite the scorching weather. But the warmth also had a hint of coolness to it, almost minty…

"Because the patterns on the Golden Tiger flower resemble the stripes on an actual tiger. It is quite exquisite but quite rare," Iroh explained as he bowed his head in thanks to Katara as she passed the tea-filled cups to everyone. "The flower's shape actually resembles our Nation's Fire lilies… But the ends of the petals are forked and have a lovely golden-orange tint to it with the black stripes."

The youths nodded with enthusiasm, before taking a slow sip out of the hot tea. Each of them had their own opinions of the tea's faintly pungent flavor. For some, it just tasted like regular tea, almost like ginger tea. For the others it had quite the unique spicy-sweet yet cooling sensation that ran down their throats smoothly.

Iroh let out a breathy '_ahh…' _sound as he set his cup down, beaming happily.

"So what's after this? I'm guessing you have something else planned for us throughout the day?" Suki asked Iroh as she silently played footsie with Sokka underneath the table.

Iroh nodded but wagged a finger in the air in an almost stern manner, as if he was advising the Kyoshi Warrior.

"Ah… But it is a surprise. I will tell you this though… It will involve some spending of coins…"

"Shopping!" Sokka practically squealed, almost destroying his identity as the bearded Wang Fire. "That is great! I could use some new stuff…"

Toph chuckled before taking another sip of the tea, enjoying its spicy quality. "Suki, I think you ought to keep your options open, before Snoozles decides to lose his manliness and be part of the 5-7-5 Society…"

Suki chuckled at the earthbender's remark, but Sokka didn't take it as lightly and shot quick glare towards the younger girl. As if Toph could see, she shot back by sticking out her tongue at Sokka, widening her eyes as she did so.

Within seconds, four of them started their usual bantering and chatting, leaving Iroh and Katara to either listen in on the conversation or drink the tea dry.

"So, how have you been, Iroh? Tending to the duties of Fire Lord must be hard on you…" Katara said to the older man, pouring him a third cup of tea. She could see the worry in Iroh's fatherly eyes, worry for the nephew he treated like a son.

But he laughed it off, almost as if it was no big deal. "You underestimate me, Katara. Yes, it is quite challenging but I assure you I'm completely fine. Avatar Aang and Advisor Kahn have been of great help whenever I needed them. Plus it helps with keeping myself momentarily distracted…"

Katara nodded sadly before facing her still steaming cup of tea. "I understand…" she said softly, almost inaudibly that Iroh had to strain his ear muscles to hear her.

But he knew what the waterbender was thinking, and let out a deep sigh.

"You worry for _him_ also I see…" Iroh murmured quietly, looking at Katara out of the corner of his eye. He saw her looking at him with a slightly surprised expression.

Katara then nodded as she went back to staring at her tea, gently rocking the cup back and forth, swishing the liquid in the clay.

"We haven't heard anything from him," she replied with equal softness, feeling her heart clench slightly. "The past few sleepless nights… Then I end up waking up around noon or later, which is quite late even for a waterbender. I try not to get distracted when I train… But it's difficult."

Iroh gently patted Katara's back, feeling the same way as she did. Both of them closer to Zuko than the rest sitting at the table.

"We just have to patient then," Iroh said calmly, ignoring the pang in his chest. "We _will_ hear from him soon. I have every confidence that he will be alright. If things feel…out of place then we'll have investigate on our own."

Katara huffed slightly before folding her arms across her chest like how a stubborn child would when they didn't get what they wanted.

"I hate this," she snapped lightly, still staring at her tea that rippled almost uncontrollably in the cup. "I hate just being a sitting duck. Just waiting and training, waiting and training… It's driving me insane!"

Even though the soles of her feet were merely brushing against the almost crackly-dry ground, Toph could sense the concerning vibrations both Iroh and Katara gave off and instantly knew that they were worried about Zuko. Or particularly worries, since they were much closer to the Fire Lord than most of them.

Sokka, Suki and Aang were discussing something about what to get in the village later… All three in heated debate whether to get either things like clothes and souvenirs or fighting equipment. Toph couldn't help but just sit there and feel her surroundings, given that she couldn't see. It seemed more interesting to her than talking about shopping.

Instead she listened intently to the crowd, picking up some of the gossip. Some political, some emotional… Mostly it was just a bunch of news that she couldn't even bother paying attention to. In the end Toph simply thought about the strange vibrations she felt earlier when they'd arrived at the tea shop.

The sensations had stopped a while ago when the tea merchant was introducing his rare finds and explaining them. She had told Katara, who also felt them stop since the little water in the ground had also helped her 'see' underground. They both assumed that maybe it was just some sort of village drama… But a small part of Toph just couldn't help but be suspicious.

It felt like a kind of drill, like something or someone was trying to break through the underground. Almost as if a tunnel was being made. But she couldn't be completely sure since the vibrations had come from quite a distance, making it slightly fuzzier for her. However, it didn't feel like a metal drill, like the one used by Azula and her cohorts to penetrate Ba Sing Se. It was more of a manual, pushing motion, like how an earthbender would 'drill' through the earth without the use of mechanics.

"FINE BUT I GET TO CHOOSE!" Sokka suddenly exclaimed loudly, pounding a fist on the table, creating a slight jolt in the wood and snapping Toph out of her thoughts. She turned to blindly scowl at Sokka, not liking the fact that she'd been surprised before swinging her legs back and forth, her feet not even touching the ground anymore.

"Choose what?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow at her brother almost crossly, since his little outburst had interrupted the conversation she and Iroh were having.

"Choose on which shop to go to later," Suki replied, pursing her lips slightly. "Apparently he's in _desperate_ need of new stuff."

Aang stifled a chuckle as Sokka rolled his eyes, stroking his beard for probably the thousandth time.

Katara was about to say something until they heard the familiar roar of raging fire emanate from outside the tea shop, as well as a few loud cheers and yells.

Suddenly customers from the tea shop started pouring out to see what the commotion was about, leaving only a few people who rather sip tea than engage in other's curiosities in the tea shop.

"What's happening?" Katara asked, craning her neck slightly to get a better look outside from one of the shop's windows.

"COME, BROTHERS AND SISTERS! COME AND HEAR ME!" A male voice boomed from the outside, piquing the gang's interest.

Especially Aang's, who immediately perked up at the familiar voice.

"Hey… I've heard that voice before…" Aang mumbled, hopping off his seat and slowly walking towards the exit. "I-I think that's Shan, one of the rebel leaders… I recognize his voice from the other day."

Almost immediately, everyone scrambled out of their seats and raced towards the door, with Aang quickly following behind.

"Toph didn't you feel this?" Katara asked the earthbender quietly as they made their way out. But Sokka had dragged Suki out already, with Aang close behind them. Iroh walked patiently out, following the two girls.

"My feet weren't on the ground just now," Toph groaned at her carelessness, slapping her palm to her forehead as they exited the tea shop, meeting an entire sea of people who crowded around something.

Katara then saw in the middle of the circular crowd, two figures clad in crimson and hints of black and gold stood on a large stone slab as a sort of platform. Both of them wore lightweight armor and silk scarves that served as masks, hiding the lower halves of their faces.

Katara, Toph and Iroh then wove their way through the crowd, squeezing in through the gaps, trying to get closer. As they did, Katara saw a few other people who were also dressed in the similar red armor, with regular attire underneath. But the two who stood on the stone slab had more ornate designs decorating their armor.

But what truly caught her eye was the symbol that was smack dab in the middle of their breastplates. It was something she'd never seen before. Black. With two thin, fiery wings stretched out separately as if the wings had been plucked off a magnificent bird. Wedged in the space between the two wings was the Fire Nation emblem, tapered tongues and all.

The two figures consisted of one man and one woman. The man had slick black hair tied into a tight topknot with thin, sharp eyes the shade of piercing brown. Even though he wore a mask, she could see half-covered three, thin diagonal scars that marred his face. The top scar dragged the outer corner of his left eye down, making it look droopy. The woman who stood next to him also had jet-black hair that shone underneath the unforgiving sunlight. Her long, wavy fringe had been parted to her right, nearly obscuring the right side of her face and the rest of her long hair had been tied up into a high ponytail, the length reaching her waistline.

Something about the woman's eyes reminded Katara of Azula. Maybe it was just the sunlight but Katara could see an odd, almost scary glint that shone in her rich brown eyes. Something behind them seemed to scream 'warped insanity'.

"PEOPLE OF XING-SHI!" The man bellowed, nearly making Katara jump at the volume. She then saw Toph frowning slightly, her feet sandpapering the ground repeatedly. Iroh merely looked at his surroundings, mostly at those who wore the same red armor with the same black symbol tattooed on their breastplates.

"My name is Shan," the man introduced himself, bowing to his audience as if he was some sort of performer, his topknot nearly grazing his platform. Once he had straightened up, he gestured to the woman next to him. "And this is my beautiful sister, the beguiling and highly lissome Nazuma!"

At that very second, both of them immediately lowered their masks, letting the silk scarves hang off of their necks, revealing two equally malicious and devious smiles that instantly made Katara think of Azula. Both of them had thin, wide lips that stretched across their faces almost inhumanely. The only difference was that the woman, Nazuma had a more stained, plum tinted shade coloring her lips as opposed to the man's naturally pale colour. The bottom scar that had been carved into Shan's face also dragged the corner of his left lip down, giving him a permanent half-grimace.

"Shan and Nazuma. I am guessing those are the rebel leaders of the Phoenix Sons?" Toph asked Katara, who merely nodded silently.

Iroh couldn't stop looking around and scrutinizing each and every one of the armor-clad rebels that surrounded Shan and Nazuma, hoping to see a familiar mop of messy black hair and amber eyes. But they were all masked, making it hard for him to seek Zuko out.

Katara was also secretly looking for Zuko, her gold-tinted eyes darting from one rebel to the other. She was quite surprised only a few rebels accompanied the rebel leaders, and wondered what they were doing, revealing themselves like that.

* * *

"Don't cause a commotion!" Amai whispered to Zuko fiercely, as they and a few more rebels as they slunk around the becoming crowd, surrounding them. "We're just here to keep watch."

Before entering Xing-Shi village, Shan and Nazuma had divided the rebels into several groups. Amai, Zuko and three other rebels had been chosen to act as 'watchers'. The ones with a higher position like Hanzai, Qin, Masuta and a couple other masters would follow the leaders to attract the crowd while they simply watch; making sure no guards would come in their way. Onni had been separated from Amai, to go recruit secretly. The only commotion created was the 'performance' put on by Shan and Nazuma.

Zuko's group would also act as standby students, just in case either Shan or Nazuma would be able to easily pick one of them to demonstrate as a follower.

Zuko watched as the crowd became bigger and bigger, extending it's radius. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against a particular tea shop with ochre walls called _'Forest of Serenity'. _He peeked through one of the square, cut-out windows, seeing only a few customers chatting over boiling tea. The sight made him smile behind his mask, reminding him of his tea-loving uncle.

How he missed him… Uncle Iroh was the closest person he ever had as a father and probably the most patient teacher ever for having put up with him since his banishment. His love for the simpler things in life like tea and music… The way he would always put proverbs and old sayings in his lectures that would drive Zuko to the edge.

"Hey Lee! Look! Shan's going to demonstrate!" Amai chirped, her mask lowered as she ran towards Zuko, slipping her arm around his. Zuko flinched slightly at the close contact and stiffened. But the black-haired girl merely watched their leaders. Her form slightly bouncing with excitement and enthusiasm.

"Where are the others?" Zuko asked coldly, his gaze focused on his 'leaders'. Shan had his arms outstretched at his sides, his head thrown back. A kaleidoscope of orange, red and yellow spurted from his open mouth, stretching out into eight fiery tentacles, flourishing gracefully in the air. The crowd watched in awe at his immense control, and he couldn't help but be impressed himself.

"On the other side," Amai replied, her hold on his arm tightening as she leaned against him, much to his discomfort. She then looked up at him and gingerly lowered his mask. "Breathe a little why don't you? You should be proud to show yourself off as a Phoenix Son."

Zuko peeled himself away from Amai and pulled his mask up crossly.

"I rather keep it on," he said monotonously. "Why else would we wear these in the first place?"

Amai rolled her eyes and smirked. "For identity. DUH. Plus it looks good."

Zuko ignored Amai and scanned the crowd, folding his arms again as he watched Shan execute several forms that he'd seen Masuta demonstrate during one of their training sessions. But he only learned the motions without any firebending and watched in awe, imagining how it would look like if he were to perform those moves with fire like how Shan was doing it so flawlessly. Not to mention effortlessly. The colours seemed to slice through the air and flow with the motions with both grace as well as intense ferocity. Extremely deadly but beautiful...

* * *

"This is a waste of time…" Toph whispered to Katara, standing on her toes to reach the waterbender's ears. "We can't take them head on now. We don't know how capable they can be… As much as I would love to pummel them flat…"

Katara bit her lower lip and nodded, swallowing hard as she watched Shan firebend with such power and brutality. She'd never seen firebending like this before. Not even when Azula did it during her and Zuko's Agni Kai. Shan manipulated the flames with such ease, creating almost overwhelmingly large draconic shapes with each punch and each stream of fire that growled and roared noisily in the air. But why was Shan the only one demonstrating such powerful forms? His sister merely stood back on the slab, her arms across her chest, beaming proudly at her fierce brother.

She then turned around and saw her brother, Aang and Suki, all watching Shan with fascination and slight nervousness. Aang could feel Katara's eyes on them and met her now golden eyes. He didn't know what to do. To be honest he was quite afraid. When he was battling Ozai even he didn't display firebending _this_ potent. Not to mention that Shan could actually manipulate several whips of fire with such ease. It was as if each flaming whip was his very own limb.

"Wow this guy has got game…" he heard Sokka tell Suki. "Even Fire Lord Hothead didn't do all this 'multiple fire' lashes thingy…"

Suki then lightly elbowed Sokka in the ribs, shooting him a slight glare. She then turned to Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So what should we do?"

Aang saw Katara mouth the words 'We should leave', and nodded. They weren't ready… He wondered if Zuko was with them. There were only a few rebels that wore the armor following Shan and Nazuma. Maybe some of them were disguised as regular citizens? They shouldn't blow their cover so soon…

"Let's head back," Aang said to Suki and Sokka. "It's still too risky. We're not ready. But keep an eye out for…erm…_Lee._ If you can..."

Suki nodded and the three started to retreat away from the crowd, trying to squeeze through. Katara saw this and motioned Toph to follow them.

But the earthbender was slightly reluctant, once again feeling something odd in the earth. But it was more familiar than strange. She sensed someone's vibrations…that she knew all too well… It was heated and unmoving… With something flaring within…

Instantly, Toph's head snapped to her right towards the familiar vibrations, her blank eyes wide with recognition. Quickly, she pushed past the crowd, ignoring Katara's protests.

"Where are you going?" Katara called out, weaving her way through Shan and Nazuma's audience as she followed Toph. For some reason the younger girl had just silently darted off in the other direction rather than following the others. The waterbender grunted whenever people filled up whatever space she needed to move, and resisted the urge to water whip them out of her way as she made sure not to lose sight of Toph in the sea of people.

"_Jing!" _Katara called out Toph's undercover name as she finally burst away from the crowd, nearly knocking into the earthbender, who had stopped short in her tracks. Her grayed eyes wide and the bare soles of her feet brushing against the rough ground.

"_Jing,_ what are you-"

But Katara was cut short when Toph held up a hand and gestured to whatever…or whoever was in front of her near the Forest of Serenity tea shop.

The waterbender frowned slightly at Toph before looking up into that particular direction. When it registered in her mind clearly on what her eyes laid on, those blue-turned-golden orbs widened with shock and _instant_ recognition.

* * *

"We should totally hang out more often!" Amai chirped, looking up at Zuko with a child-like smile. She toyed with her scarf by pulling at the corners back and forth, giving her something to do as they waited and looked out.

But Zuko remained in his stiff position against the wall of the tea shop. His arms secured tightly across his chest and the gold of his eyes cold towards the cheering crowd as well as his…'_leaders'. _

"Come on!" Amai whined, much to his annoyance. She reminded him of Bacca in a way… "We finally get some air out of that musty underground! Not that I don't like the Sanctuary… But we should enjoy the fresh air!" The girl then twirled on the spot, relishing in the day's sunlight. "Don't you just love the outdoors?"

"Spectacular," Zuko muttered behind his scarf as beads of sweat started rolling down his temples. His exhaled breath felt hotter than usual especially when it was breathed against the silk covering his face.

Amai scrunched up her nose at Lee, not knowing why he was such a cold…stiff…but unbelievably good-looking young man with a sense of rakishness that seemed to emanate from him. He simply had to let loose for once… And she was determined to make him do so.

"GOTCHA!" she yelled, ripping his mask from his face and darting a few steps away before turning to face the golden eyed boy. Amai then leaned one hand against a bent knee as she dangled Lee's scarf in the other, taunting him playfully.

Zuko was caught by surprise when the raven-haired girl had snatched his mask away. Truthfully he was silently thankful since it was getting uncomfortably hot underneath the thing but still, he scowled crossly at Amai who toyed with his scarf in her hand like how Azula would with his pearl dagger many years ago. A girlish smirk gracing her lips as well as a playful glint in her eyes that caught the sunlight, making them look almost glassy.

A typical boy could be easily succumbed to such teasing yet vapid vivaciousness and return the flirt, but Zuko knew he was not typical, let alone a little boy. Not to mention the fact the way Amai carried herself flabbergasted him.

"Give it back," he said tonelessly, unfolding his right arm and stretching it out, flexing his fingers in a way that indicated he wanted his scarf back. "We shouldn't be playing around."

Amai simply rolled her eyes and danced around with it, twirling the scarf over her head as if she was a performer seducing on the centre stage. Already a few young men who had gathered with the crowd averted their eyes to watch her with attraction. But she only looked at _Lee._ Her eyes played games with Zuko, with her hopes of making him seem less serious.

However, it only aggravated him even more.

Zuko was about to just let Amai play with his scarf until she practically skipped over to him and draped the scarf around his neck swiftly and pulling his head closer to her. On instinct, Zuko immediately stiffened up even more to the flexibility of a corpse and strained his neck, marveling at how unexpectedly strong Amai actually was. He could even see her biceps underneath her long arm wraps.

"W-What're you doing?" he snapped, trying to keep his tone in check. As he pulled back, nearly wrinkling his nose at Amai's typical rich girl perfume. That reminded him of Azula as well. The strong, pungent, sharp and poignantly sweet scent that was registered as a sort of stench to him. It resembled the cloudy smell of incense that Fire Nation noblewomen would put in their homes, letting the aroma waft thickly in the air. But this one…it was just too flowery and sweet for his taste. Just like her personality.

"Come on, be nice," Amai pouted, batting her long eyelashes. "Just because we're followers, rebels and future Gods doesn't mean that we can't have a little _fun_…"

Without even a little piece of warning, she then started to lean in, her eyelids slowly dropping.

Unable to take the 'man-handling' any longer, Zuko pushed Amai away by the shoulders with his hands with enough force so that she wouldn't be knocked down. But enough to make her let go of the scarf and stumble a few steps back.

"ENOUGH!"

* * *

Katara's eyebrows instantly shot up all the way to her hairline when she saw two figures in front of the Forest of Serenity tea shop. It was two of the rebels. One male and one female. The girl had shoulder length, slightly curling black hair with a half top-knot donned on the top of her head. In a way she reminded Katara of the chi-blocker and now Kyoshi Warrior Ty Lee. The girl was also clad in the Phoenix Sons armor, but she wore a fancy mandarin gown underneath her breastplate. She looked as if she was flirting with the guy in front of her, and had the silk scarf that they used to mask their faces around his neck. Some of them were getting..._frisky._

That wasn't the only thing that caught her eye.

"Sweetness, recognize anybody?" Toph asked her smugly, poking her arm. Hard.

"No… Should I?"

The earthbender sighed exasperatedly and cocked her head towards the two rebels. "I'm blind and even I can recognize that dunderhead over there!"

Katara frowned and looked over at the guy again. He did seem oddly familiar… That mess of shaggy black hair that fell into his sun-illuminated amber gold eyes… His deep frown that she knew she'd seen before…

As it registered into her mind, a quick gasp escaped Katara's lips and her blue eyes widened to the size of Momo's eyes.

_Zuko!_

What was he doing here? And with…_her_?

"That chick is getting smitten…" Toph mumbled, her feet sensing the vibrations near Zuko. "Sparky sure knows how to make friends fast…"

Katara bit her lower lip, feeling a slight pang in her chest. Zuko wouldn't…_do_ that to her… Would he? No…it must be some sort of mistake. Or even better, that guy could be someone else!

She was about to walk away until '_Zuko'_ suddenly pushed the girl away from him, making her stagger backwards at the impact.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted at her fiercely, and Katara instantly recognized that raised voice _anywhere._

* * *

"I already have a girlfriend!" Zuko snapped fiercely at Amai as he snatched the scarf from around his neck, fisting it tightly as he glared at the more petite girl. His body slightly crouched as if he was an animal wanting to attack his prey.

But much to his surprise, Amai didn't seem at all fazed. Instead she just straightened up in a wavy manner, shifting her weight to the left and placing her dainty hands on her wide hips. She then tilted her head to the left, raising an eyebrow at Zuko.

"Really? Who?" she asked. "You don't seem like the 'taken' type."

Zuko sneered slightly and straightened up as well, still gripping the silk until his knuckles turned white.

"You don't know her," he said coldly as he started to walk away. That was when he looked up and caught sight of two girls who seemed to have been watching them both. One petite, black-haired girl with milky eyes and another taller girl with luxurious dark brown hair…

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the two girls, and scrutinized the shorter girl. Her eyes were vacant and milky…as if she was…blind… Toph?

"_Lee? _Is that you?" the younger girl asked, approaching him. Suddenly it hit Zuko smack in the face.

"HEY SPARKY!" Toph yelled happily, punching Zuko…or Lee in the arm, nearly sending him toppling over. "Nice seeing you around here!"

Zuko couldn't help but crack a small smile until he saw the other girl walk towards them, one eyebrow raised at him. Despite the girl having rich golden eyes, he could still see the familiar face behind the guise. And there was only one girl who had such wavy brown hair… That small, full-lipped smile…

Katara.

"Lee… What're you doing here?" Katara asked him, folding her arms across her chest, slightly suspicious at the fact that he was hanging around with some rebel girl. Even though she trusted him, she couldn't help but feel…jealous. Especially at the way that girl 'handled' him a few seconds ago.

"_Tomi_! W-What're you doing here!" Zuko exclaimed, using Katara's undercover name as his eyes widened to express his surprise. He could slowly feel his blood rushing to his face, embarrassed that she had seen Amai attempting to...'play' with him. Even though he held no affections for the fellow rebel and was faithful to his waterbending girlfriend, it still felt...scary.

"It was gramps' day out," Toph explained, hinting that Iroh had taken them out as she jabbed Zuko's arm with her elbow. "Had some tea at this joint before we saw Shan and Nazuma."

Zuko nodded; thank goodness it was just a coincidence.

"Lee? Who are these people?" Amai asked almost coldly as she stood in front of Katara while eyeing Toph, who kept her head low to hide her blind eyes. "Do you know them?"

Zuko frowned at her before stuffing his scarf into his belt and taking Katara's hand gingerly, pulling her towards him before winding an arm around her waist. The waterbender blushed furiously at his sudden public display of affection but voiced no protest.

"_This_ is my girlfriend. Amai, meet Tomi. _Tomi,_ this is one of the rebels," Zuko introduced, gesturing to them with his hand. He then gestured to Toph. "And this is Jing. My…younger sister."

Amai frowned slightly as she scrutinized the two girls. She looked at Katara up and down, taking in the girl who was probably about a year younger than her or so. Thoughts wandered in her head in question to how this...Tomi had captured Lee's hard heart. Her brown eyes then drifted cautiously to Toph, also giving her a once over.

"Nice to meet you," Amai said bitterly, her once bubbly personality washed off. Instead she had a temporary scowl that looked quite unpleasant on her round face, making her look like a very disgruntled child.

"Likewise," Katara replied smoothly, trying to sound slightly more…sophisticated as she gave Amai a quick bow of her head. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders like a brown waterfall, unlike the firebender's shorter, black curls.

"I take you are a Fire Nation noblewoman?" Amai asked, gesturing to Katara's clothes. "You have quite the taste in fashion I see…"

But before Katara could reply, Zuko quickly cut in, stopping her immediately.

"Yes. Tomi is a noblewoman," he said. "And so is Jing. I came from quite a wealthy family. Like you."

This made Amai crack a slight smile, before flipping her hair and eyeing Katara again.

"Wealth. Ha! Soon we wouldn't need wealth," she said dangerously, an evil grin spreading on her lips. "Once we eliminate all the other Nations we'll live like Gods!"

Katara clenched her jaw tightly and she felt Zuko's arm hold her tighter, as if it was a warning for her not to react. Understanding the situation, Katara just smiled sweetly. But it was greatly forced, and it actually made her face hurt.

"Gods and Goddesses," Katara simply said. "Don't forget us ladies… _Amai…"_

"Yeah, not all men are that superior!" Toph chimed in, waving her fist in the air defiantly. "I proved that point to my dad and two other dunderheads!"

"Your father? Who is your father?" Amai asked curiously, turning her gaze to Zuko, who had his lips pressed into a straight line. "Since he's a noble… Maybe I'll know… After all, Uncle Bujing was no stranger to the wealthy and the powerful. Heck, you could easily say he was one of them!"

Zuko felt his heart going a million miles per second from his nervousness, not liking that particular situation. At all. Out of the corner of his scarred eye he could see Toph smirking at him, who clearly felt his rapid heartbeats.

Katara and Toph just _had_ to spot him when he wasn't alone! The Spirits were obviously testing him…

"It is private matter, Amai," Zuko said calmly. "We…don't know each other very well yet. It'll be…breaching personal matters…"

But the raven-haired girl merely gave a snort and rolled her eyes pretentiously. "Please. Breaching personal matters? I already let you in on about my uncle!"

Zuko quickly racked through his mind to think of an appropriate answer without rousing Amai's suspicion. If Amai was really connected to the nobles, he really couldn't lie...

"Yo Amai! Shan and Nazuma are asking for you!" one of the male masked rebels suddenly called out to Amai, who was standing a few feet away from the four. Zuko immediately silently thanked the Spirits, trying not to sigh with relief.

But Amai sighed exasperatedly and turned around to face the rebel. Her expression cross and annoyed at the same time.

"Give me a second, Reza!" she hollered back, waving him off.

"Hurry up!" Reza shouted. "They want you to demonstrate!"

Another sigh escaped Amai's lips, and she turned to face Zuko again.

"Duty calls, Lee. You don't mind waiting right?" she said lazily, before letting her gaze drift to Katara and Toph. "Pleasure meeting you… Tomi. Jing."

Without another word much to Zuko's surprise, Amai quickly turned on her heel and left with Reza, making their way to the crowd and up the stone platform. She was then introduced by Nazuma before giving a greeting bow.

* * *

Once Amai was gone, Zuko quickly took Katara's hand and led her further away from the crowd, with Toph bobbing behind them. He then stopped after entering a small but spacious alley that was only a few feet away.

At first Katara was confused to why Zuko had suddenly dragged them to that alley until he pulled abruptly her into a tight, warm hug. His arms firm around her lithe form as he buried his face into her hair, inhaling her cool and comforting scent.

How he had missed Katara and her endearing motherly nature! Suddenly it was as if a large boulder had been lifted off his shoulders as he silently thanked the Spirits once again for keeping her safe. For a brief second he completely forgot about the rebels and that he was _one of them. _He just wanted to stay there, with his waterbender fitting perfectly in his arms as if she was a missing part of him and taking in her unique essence.

After nights of missing him, Katara couldn't help but bask in the familiarity that was Zuko. Without hesitation she'd wrapped her arms around his middle, feeling his warmth and enjoying his spicy-sweet-smoky scent that she'd yearned for. Even though the breastplate armor he wore was quite uncomfortable against her body, she didn't care. After three days of worrying, it was good to get some solace about Zuko's safety. They didn't even need words at that moment. It was just…complete.

But she knew that their moments wouldn't last for now…

"Hey! I'm still here ya know!" Toph exclaimed, prodding Zuko's arm impatiently. "Don't you miss me too, Sparky?"

Zuko snickered lightly and pulled away from Katara, but still kept his right hand on her shoulder. He then looked down at the antsy earthbender, who had her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot.

"Sure I did. Where are the others anyway?" Zuko asked. "I didn't see them..."

Toph and Katara both shrugged. "I'm guessing they went back to the palace with gramps."

"Uncle?" Zuko's eyes widened as he came into realization. "Is he alright? How _is_ everyone?"

"Everyone's fine…" Katara assured him before gesturing to his armor. "Looks like you're blending in quite nicely with them. How come there're only so little of the rebels here with Shan and Nazuma? I expected an entire gang or something."

"Today's only recruiting," Zuko replied, his voice lowering gradually and had taken a more sharp tone to it due to his dislike to the rebels and their 'cause'. "All I know is that after this… We'll be trained by the Masters to learn their 'Phoenix' way of firebending and lightning generation. Their main target's going to be the Caldera City-then the Palace."

Katara and Toph's eyes both widened with shock. 'Phoenix' way of firebending? What was that about?

"I have to see Aang," Zuko said seriously. "And Uncle. They should know this. I also have quite a few other things to discuss with them and I think it'll be wiser if I talked to everyone at once."

"But you'll have to leave the rebels for a while," Toph explained. "I can still sense Aang and the others… Including your uncle. But they're leaving the village already. Katara and I should get going as well. Wouldn't want Sokka to get all panicky."

Zuko nodded, trying to push away the sudden chill that was dampening his inner fire. He knew he had to tell Aang and Uncle about what the rebels were vaguely planning at least… But that would mean having to sneak away. Unless he could come up with some sort of excuse… Something they wouldn't get incredulous of.

"Toph's right," Katara said, almost sadly. She didn't want to leave Zuko with all those rebels and…that girl…Amai but she knew she had to. At least everything was going well… "You're probably needed with Shan and Nazuma as well," she told Zuko.

Toph then gave Zuko a friendly but hard punch on the arm. "Stay out of trouble, 'kay Sparky? Don't go around setting things on fire or electrocuting stuff you're not supposed to," she said, wagging her finger in his face. "And don't go around frolicking with cheap flirts you got that? I'll earthbend your sorry behind if you hurt my 2nd mother here!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Toph after she'd warned him not to cheat on Katara. He would _never_ do that. It was an extremely dishonorable for any guy to do that when he had someone else. That and he already had Katara-she was more than enough as a girlfriend.

But he decided to just humor Toph instead of getting thrown into the air by a rock boulder.

"I'll keep that in mind," Zuko said. The earthbender then nodded once briefly before shuffling away from the alley, leaning on a brick wall with her arms folded. She knew Katara had been worrying her hair out for Zuko. The least she could do was to give them a few more seconds for themselves.

That made her think… What about Aang? She didn't want to keep her feelings for the Avatar all bottled up. But will telling him be a good choice? For both of them?

"UGH!" she grunted with utter frustration, stomping her right foot on the ground-but careful enough not to create any unwanted earthquakes.

* * *

"I should go… Toph's probably waiting for me. We can't have anyone else worry for us now," Katara told Zuko, looking into his placid amber eyes, always fascinated by how she could learn to love the color gold so much-and how the shade on him just seemed to hypnotize her.

Zuko nodded sadly, before reaching out and pulling Katara into another hug in which she gladly returned. His arms wound securely around her cooler form as he threaded his fingers through her silken brown waves, nearly getting them entangled. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled her oasis-like scent again, relishing in the aromas of water, fresh linen, soap and rain.

"Stay safe, you understand?" he whispered fiercely. "I don't feel like having to do extra work in saving you… It'll definitely take some weight off."

If it wasn't for their current situation, Katara would've rolled her eyes at that and then chastise him for making her seem like a helpless damsel in distress.

But Zuko wasn't finished. Instead he simply chuckled almost sadly at what he had just said.

"I know, I know-You're a Master Waterbender now and can take full well of yourself. I know that," he continued calmly. "But trust me when I say that these guys are dangerous… Especially to Aang."

Katara nodded. After seeing Shan's demonstrations…these rebels really were no joke. And if they planned to free both Ozai and Azula…

"I know," she replied with equal softness.

Zuko then slowly pulled back with extreme reluctance, having to use every single bit of his strength just to pull away to look at Katara. Instead of looking into her deeper than the ocean blue eyes, he was met with reformed amber ones that matched his.

Katara got slightly concerned when she saw Zuko's brows knit together in what looked like a dissatisfied frown.

"Is-something wrong?" she asked, her eyes darting from left to right and taking a brief second to look behind her.

But Zuko shook his head, the slight frown still there. However within a split second, he had cupped her face delicately with his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

At first the action took Katara by surprise, but her eyelids somehow managed to register the whole thing quicker and had dropped lazily as she savored the gentleness of the kiss. How it just seemed to light something up within her. It was a kind of warmth she would happily welcome even in a desert. To her it was chaste, but it was sweet and had a hint of his spicy essence that lingered on her mouth when he very slowly drew back. When he did, she opened her eyes and saw that his frown had disappeared, only contributing more to her earlier confusion.

"I prefer you with blue eyes," he merely stated, before cracking into a small, boyish grin. Katara couldn't help but smile at that fact, and Zuko took in the satisfaction of seeing a hint of rose blossom on her slimming cheeks.

With one swift motion, Zuko gave his waterbender a final squeeze before planting a soft peck on the tip of her nose and indignantly pulled away from her completely, instantly feeling the hit of the hot atmosphere in his empty arms. He gave her one final smile and slipped out of the alley, but not before ruffling the hair on Toph's head as if he really was his little sister much to the earthbender's annoyance. And would've preferred that as well.

As he jogged back to the crowd, he spotted Amai stepping down from her stone platform, her exposed skin shining from the film of perspiration that had been attained during her demonstration. The second she saw _Lee _returning with _no _girlfriend and _no _younger sibling, her wide smile returned instantly and ran up to him with utmost happiness-much to his instant vexation.

But Zuko showed no signs of resistance when Amai had linked arms with him before beginning her endless chatter.

"Lee! There you are! I didn't see you in the crowd! Did you see me? It was awesome! I think Shan, Nazuma and Qin are starting to really see my progress in training! Maybe when we hit the Caldera City Masuta would let you lead one of the groups! Spirits! That was burning!..."

Zuko merely listened absent-mindedly, not wanting to hear how _fantastic_ she'd been when demonstrating… How they were going to rule the Four Nations as Gods and then the eventual world… All he could think about or remotely feel was the near-freezing emptiness that still lingered in his arms, the painful throbbing of his heart and the remaining cool and sweet sensation of Katara's lips against his own.

* * *

Katara scrunched up her nose in utter discontentment when she saw that other rebel girl…Amai immediately slink over to Zuko and slipped her arm around his almost too comfortably. Was it not clear that _Lee_ had a girlfriend?

"Jeez, Sweetness, took you long enough!" Toph exclaimed, waving her arms in the air for emphasis. "C'mon. I can sense Sokka's panicked frenzy from all the way here. Do you want to tell them that Zuko was here?"

Katara nodded as she started to walk away with Toph in the direction of the entrance to the village.

"We should," she replied the younger girl. "Especially Iroh. He should get _some_ reassurance that Zuko is alright. Not to mention that _now_ we can actually know that he's doing well with them."

"Clearly," Toph said, grimacing as she thought of Amai. "What is up with that other chick? She's got this hyper vibrations just bursting out of her system! But we can't underestimate her. I could kind of 'feel' her demonstration earlier. She's definitely not one to be taken lightly during a fight."

The waterbender rolled her eyes, sighing as she already missed the familiar firebender's heat instead of the unforgiving sweltering hot spells that the Fire Nation sun gave her.

But as she made her way up with Toph, she managed to breathe a small sigh of relief, knowing she'd be able to get even at least a wink of sleep tonight. Her worries managed to lessen, even if it was miniscule. Katara then pressed her slightly warmed lips together, managing to taste the small hint of Zuko that still lingered there, and remembered their short but sweet kiss. Her arms then wrapped themselves around her torso, suddenly feeling a dull ache spread throughout her body.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sokka's high-pitched screech broke Katara out of her thoughts, as Toph simply rolled her eyes and waved a hand at the obviously panicked Water Tribesman. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?" He practically ran to the two from the entrance, his arms batting the air like a bird who wanted to fly but couldn't.

Immune to her brother's panic attacks, Katara just simply brushed it off as Sokka continued his rant on how worried he had been, that they'd only noticed the girls were missing when they reached the entrance…especially when Toph didn't make any sarcastic remarks…

"Chill, O' Bearded One!" Toph exclaimed, waving her hands in Sokka's face-or in that situation, Wang Fire's face.

Sokka scowled at the younger girl as he stroked his beard, and they continued their argument all the way with Suki simply staring at them in disbelief, making their way out of the village and onto the greenery surrounded path that led them there.

"Katara, is everything okay? I'm sorry but we didn't get to see even a glimpse of Zu..._Lee _when we left," Aang said to one of his best friends, placing a hand on her shoulder as they walked towards the nearing entrance. The Avatar's face was slightly crumpled into a mask of concern. Katara then felt slightly bad for making everyone wait for her and Toph but she knew they would want to know what had really happened. Who they'd really seen.

"I'll tell you later, Aang," Katara said, forcing a weak smile. "It's important. But not here. Not now."

Aang nodded, understanding before running forward, joining the trio out of Xing-Shi.

Katara then made her way towards Iroh, who kept looking back every few seconds. The worry for his nephew clear on his face. Breathing a sigh, Iroh turned back to rejoin the group of youths, but caught Katara's gaze midway. The well-aged man raised an eyebrow at the odd mask the waterbender wore. It was torn between one of concern and…longing.

"My dear, is something the matter?" he asked Katara, walking next to the supposed blue-eyed girl. Iroh wondered what had happened to make the spirited girl look so…somber. At least, more somber than usual...

Katara shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, I assure you. But there is something _all_ of us should discuss later. Like I told Aang, it's important. But the place and time is…inappropriate."

Iroh nodded, his face turning serious. But then his eyes widened at a small realization given that they had just left quite an intriguing demonstration…

"Does this concern the Phoenix Sons?"

Katara nodded, but shook her head after. "Yes and no… It actually concerns your nephew…"

* * *

**This chapter was another hard one to write, truth be told. I was supposed to edit this yesterday, but my sweet sixteenth had gone on longer than I had expected... **

**So sorry for the extremely long wait! I have one week of Hari Raya holidays so I'll be able to update normally again! I'm also trying to be more detailed in my chapters, so it won't be so fast-paced and readers can really visualize the scenes... You know? Hence, my decision to revise the earlier chapters.**

**Did I mention it was my sweet 16 yesterday? *winks. **

**Anyway, till the next chapter...(More Zutara coming up...)**

**~Johnsy**


	19. One Night Off

**A big thank you to _patty cake rocks, raidersfan777, I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery, JemiLover101, Annie1233 and KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun _for the wonderful Sweet Sixteen/Birthday wishes/reviews. (Even though they were belated.) They really made my day! :D **

**_jadelyn3352: _The next Chapter would probably be fluffier... I miss writing the Zutara scences! But hopefully they won't be too OOC.  
**

**_Annie1233: _Ah you're welcome for the review response but I still feel the need to thank you! You are like, the most regular reader/reviewer here! Btw, I know a few FF-ers who aren't really writers but are also more like readers. They just favorite/follow their authors/FF. Maybe to keep track and sort of bookmark them?  
**

**Chapter 19: One Night Off**

* * *

"Thank the Spirits!" Iroh breathed joyously, relief washing over him instantly when Katara and Toph had told everyone they'd talked to Zuko at Xing-Shi. Leaving out Katara and Zuko's romantic moment, of course...

They had returned to the Palace straight after witnessing the Phoenix Sons' demonstration at Xing-Shi village just outside of the Caldera City. Katara had mentioned to Aang and Iroh that she had something to tell them that was of great importance. And that it concerned Zuko's situation. She and Toph then had told them about the matter in the dining room, with refreshments laid out on the table much to Sokka's pleasure. Sokka, Suki and Katara sat on one side whilst Aang and Toph sat on the opposite side. Iroh sat at the end of the table, where he could address everyone properly.

"That's great!" Aang said, pawing over a bowl of flaming fire flakes. "Now we'll know that things are going according to plan. I'd glad Zuko's safe."

Katara nodded, blinking quickly several times. The elixir that had changed the blue of her eyes to amber had worn off a few minutes ago but has left them quite dry and uncomfortable. She had been rubbing them ever since they got back due to the irritation.

"But we have to be prepared," Suki said, frowning slightly. "Those rebels are really skilled… I've never seen firebending in that way before. And when that girl-follower did the lightning, the forms resembled waterbending moves. Her control was also quite amazing! If it was just the forms, I would've thought she was a waterbender to be honest."

This intrigued Katara. She didn't get to see Amai demonstrate…only Shan. Even the sister, Nazuma didn't really do anything. She just watched with an expression of pride. But maybe there had been other happenings after they had left. So far there was no information from the Imperial guards regarding the Phoenix Sons so they assumed there hadn't been any riots. Thank goodness...

Iroh nodded at Suki's remark. "It is true, Suki. Because we would be manipulating its energy like how Katara waterbends and controls the flow of the water. It is also performed during lightning redirection. We redirect the flow of energy, using it against our opponents. Elements aside, it is exactly like waterbending. In fact that is how I managed to learn that skill. By observing waterbenders."

Suki nodded thoughtfully. Even though she wasn't a bender, she was still quite fascinated by it all. To think that perhaps benders could use the forms and motions of other benders, incorporating different techniques to improve their own way of bending. It was like bending evolution!

"So did Zuko say anything else?" Sokka asked almost irritably, disinterested in all the talk about bending as he dominated his own bowl of fire flakes with a larger bowl of water nearby. "You know, besides the obvious fact that they would be hitting the Caldera after they've completed the oh-so glorious way of Phoenix firebending and whatnot."

Katara shrugged. "He said there was something. But he wanted to tell all of us at once. Especially Aang and Iroh. If that's the case he would have to sneak away from the rebels at one time."

Iroh frowned, the worry for his nephew resurfacing quickly. "That could be extremely risky," he pointed out. "He's only been with them for a few days. We don't know if Shan and Nazuma have eyes and ears around the city and the villages…" Iroh's sentence then trailed off, but the others knew what he was going to say next.

Everyone then fell silent, pondering over how they were supposed to get _any_ information about the Sons without foiling their successful progress so far.

Iroh noticed this, and shook his head before patting the table firmly to get the teen's attention.

"Never mind. All of you should just focus on training yourselves. Readying yourselves for _anything _and _everything_. Especially you, Aang," the former Dragon of the West then looked at the Avatar sharply. "You have four elements to practice on. I will be more than willing to fill Zuko in as your firebending mentor. Even non-bending warriors like Sokka and Suki should hone their fighting skills. It will come in handy."

The five youths nodded, understanding the seriousness of the matter even though they all already knew about it full well before.

"Well, I'm going to train," Suki declared, standing up smoothly. "No way I'm going to lose out to a bunch of rebels!" she then grabbed Sokka, who was still eating by the arm and dragged him off despite his desperate attempts at protest. The female warrior then successfully pulled the Water Tribesman out of the dining room to get some hand-to-hand combat sparring done.

"Iroh, do you time right now? I could use some help with firebending," Aang asked in a formal tone, standing up as well. "If I'm going up against more firebenders… I should be more than prepared…"

"Good idea, young Avatar." Iroh then nodded towards Toph and Katara before standing up and walking out of the dining room with Aang following behind, leaving the two female benders at the table.

The first few seconds were filled with an itchy silence that was both uncomfortable and awkward. Both girls not really knowing what to say or what not to say. The ongoing happenings were growing overwhelming for them both since they pretty much had to deal with it mainly.

Toph was the first to react, with her hopping off the chair and then walking over to Katara who had been sitting directly across from her.

"So, Sugar Queen, what do you propose we do now?" she asked, shifting her weight as she felt Katara's nervousness buzzing through the floor. The vibrations used to be calm…or fast-paced whenever she was in waterbending action or inside an emotional inferno. But now…it was just…strange and irregular. It was as if there was a sort of uncertainty behind them. Her heartbeats were slow…then it would quicken, before slowing down again. It actually made Toph quite concerned about her sister-figure/second-mother.

Katara rubbed her eyes for probably the tenth time, not liking the discomfort in them. She then turned to face Toph, who blindly eyed her questioningly.

There really was nothing much they could do except prepare themselves, and hope that somehow Zuko would be able to provide more information…_somehow._

"Come on, spar with me," Katara said cheerily, standing up abruptly from her seat. Her chair scraped noisily against the floors, making Toph cringe at the sensation. Her blue eyes slightly tinged red from the dryness, making the sapphire in them slightly duller than usual.

Toph raised an eyebrow as she stared blindly at Katara's middle. She knew there was something bothering Katara. Probably about Zuko and the rebels… But she couldn't just assume.

"You sure you alright? You're all haywire and stuff," the earthbender said, creating circular motions with her hands in the air to gesture to the whole 'vibrations in the earth' sense.

The older girl forced a weak smile and nodded. "I'm fine."

But Toph could easily tell she was lying through her teeth-but chose not to prod her about it, knowing it would probably hit a nerve. She then made a decision to actually wait until Katara was ready to spill the mung-beans.

_Hmmm…so this is what growing up and maturing is like? _Toph thought to herself. _Bleh._

"Alright, get ready to get your behind kicked by the Blind Bandit, Sweetness!" Toph howled enthusiastically, throwing her fists up into the air. Maybe a good spar will loosen things up a little. She then skipped out the door happily, humming some sort of odd tune.

Katara stared as Toph traipsed out of the dining room. She then shook her head and smiled genuinely to herself before following her out and walking towards the open courtyard.

* * *

Zuko exhaled a deep, tired sigh as Bacca helped him shrug out of his armor. The boy hurriedly untied the cords that secured his armour at the sides and unclipped the rest, allowing him to slide out of it easily as he untied his arm braces.

"So how was recruiting? Looks like you got really worked up eh?" Bacca asked, putting the armor away like a little page before taking Zuko's arm braces and putting them away as well. Bacca had made a makeshift wooden dummy during his roommate's absence so that he could mount his armour and equipment on it; allowing easy access.

Zuko had returned from the day's recruiting in Xing-Shi village not too long ago in the early evening, when the sun was almost setting. Luckily the recruiting had come and gone peacefully without the need to cause a riot. They managed to sneak past the Imperial Guards, mostly thanks to him since he pretty much knew where they were specifically assigned. They had managed to recruit around fifteen people. All of them were quite young, perhaps in their late teens or early twenties…and had quite fit physiques and were also actually surprisingly skilled to begin with. After gathering the 'fresh meat' as Masuta had put it, the rebels including himself were taken back to the fire-drilled tunnels. Once they got back to the Sanctuary, Shan and Nazuma had sent Hanzai to '_take care of the tunnels_'. Only the Spirits knew what he was going to do… Fill the tunnels by hand? Skeleton Man might bust a joint or something before he could even start.

Bacca had attacked the youth once he'd gotten back to their room, all sweaty and dirty from the day. He mostly just stood around watching out for the guards underneath the harsh beatings of the sun and sometimes getting dust and dirt kicked his way whenever a horde of people rushed past him. Thick strands of his jet-black hair clung to his sweat-clammy face and hung heavily in his eyes, obstructing some of his peripheral view. His armor too clung to his body in the most uncomfortable manner, making his underclothes stick on him. Amai had commented it as '_hot_'.

"It was alright," Zuko replied the boy as he took his top off so he only wore his boots and pants, exposing his perfectly chiseled, hard-earned physique now glistening with the day's perspiration. Bacca then quickly handed him a rag to dry himself off.

"I'm so excited!" Bacca exclaimed, quickly getting into a fighting stance. He then started punching out balls of fire that were small enough to not light their room on fire. "We're finally going to start the more Phoenix way of firebending! Especially that multiple fire lashes!" The boy then jumped into the air before landing with a smooth, roundhouse kick and throwing his arms forward to create fire whips. He then skillfully swung them over his head, careful not to hit anything.

Zuko watched as Bacca did his firebending, impressed at the kid. He was more skilled than he thought. Zuko remembered messing up _a lot _at Bacca's age whenever he trained...

"So what're you going to do now? Train?" Bacca asked, extinguishing his fire whips and turning to face Zuko. He then scrunched up his nose as if he smelled something odious. "Hmmm… If you're going to train I wouldn't recommend the bath yet though."

The Fire Lord held back the urge to roll his eyes at Captain Obvious, before sitting down on his bed as he ruffled his hair with the rag.

"What do you guys do during your free time here anyway?" he asked curiously. "I doubt you all just eat, sleep, train… Repeat?"

Bacca pursed his lips slightly and furrowed his brow. "Not really… Some days that really is all we do. But we _can_ venture outside of the Sanctuary. As long as either one of the Masters or Hanzai knows."

His words nearly threw Zuko off his bed. They could go out whenever they wished?

"So one could just…leave for awhile and come back?" Zuko asked cautiously, his concealed eye twitching slightly and his heart pounded noisily in his chest.

Bacca simply nodded, his wide eyes held the question _'isn't it obvious?'._

"Yeah. But if you're going to go out I suggest you go when it's not during training hours… Masuta can get quite hissy about that," Bacca advised. "What do you need to go out for? Not many leave the Sanctuary… Some leave for a night to be with their families… But other than that…" Bacca then trailed off, followed by a small shrug.

Zuko tried to quell the impatience and growing agitation in himself. After hearing what the kid had said, he wanted to just fling himself out the door, out of the Sanctuary and back to his Palace. Even if it was just for one night. Maybe he could just take the night off… That and he really had to talk to Aang and his uncle about Shan and Nazuma's plans…

But the only thing stopping him were what could happen if he did leave for the night. Will they have other Masters or one of their cohorts like Hanzai to keep an eye on those who left? What if someone saw him enter the Palace, let alone the Caldera? They _might_ think he used to work as an Imperial Guard...and had been reformed into a supporter of Ozai... Would they actually believe him if he had said that? But then again...he could be their 'secret weapon' if they thought he used to work at the Royal Palace and then use him to get them in!

"Well, I'm going to get dinner," Bacca chirped, snapping Zuko out of his stupor as he clapped his hands together before walking over to the door and opening it. "Wash up. You look too pooped to train anyway. And we're in for a treat today! Since recruiting is over, we are getting fresh meat! Literally! Isn't that awesome! I haven't had komodo rhino meat in ages!"

Zuko placed a hand over his empty stomach, the organ already starting to beg him for any sort of food. He then gave Bacca a stiff nod before grabbing some clean clothes and heading out with his roommate. _First thing's first__, _he thought. _A bath._

* * *

Katara stepped out of her now slightly misty bathroom, washed clean and clothed after hours of probably the most rigorous sparring ever with Toph. She then sat herself down in front of her vanity table, combing through her thick hair as she thought about what had happened just a few hours ago.

...

"_That all you got, Sugar Queen?" Toph yelled at Katara from one far end of the courtyard, clad in earth armour, leaving only her vacant eyes visible. Large chunks of earth were scattered around the earthbender, both for her use and also the results of heavy element clashing. The blind earthbender took in deep, cleansing breaths as she tried to calm herself down instead of panting all over the place. She had to admit, Katara had gotten more fierce in her attacks-not to mention sneaky...with the waterbender able to act quicker than before especially with her two new waterbending tricks. _

_Katara, who stood on the opposite side, was also trying to catch her breath as she stood in her own wide pool of water, with her water octopus form flailing around her, awaiting her wordless commands. Beads of perspiration rolled down her temples as her feet glided against the water-layered ground. She had put on simple but thin slippers, and they had gotten drenched since she'd been practicing her hydro-seismic sense. Thanks to that, the duel had gone on longer than anticipated since both girls were now capable of sensing each other's next moves and actions. But then Toph had managed to get her feet to dry ground, making Katara more alert._

_After a few seconds, Toph stomped her foot on the ground, creating a violent tremor that launched an earth wave towards Katara, making her lose her balance as she staggered about. But the waterbender refused to yield, and quickly spun her arms in quick circles to create a water spout out of the octopus form. She then rode on it, making her way towards Toph as the tremors continued. Toph launched several large rocks and shot columns from the ground, but Katara was more nimble than the earth, and dodged them easily. With just a few jumps or a quick, sharp slap with water tentacles that shot out from the tower of water._

_The spar dragged on as Toph continued creating panic-inducing earthquakes meant to jolt the older girl off her spinning spout of water, but often failed. And since water wasn't a solid, her earth columns just shot through the liquid, barely shaking it-much to Katara's satisfaction and Toph's frustration. _

"_You're getting soft, Toph!" Katara teased as she skillfully used her thin water whips to slice through the incoming rock projectiles that threatened to knock her off. She learned this from Hama, and had proven to be quite useful against earthbenders. Especially the particular earthbender she was sparring with._

_Toph wrinkled her nose and kept creating earthquakes, fiercer ones than before. These actually jolted Katara and her revolving pillar of water, but being a waterbender, Katara learned to 'go-with-the-flow'. With outstretched arms and wide, gradual movements, she made her water spout ride with each earth wave smoothly._

"_Spirits! You two are going to knock the entire Palace down even before the rebels get here!" Master Pakku suddenly exclaimed at the two girls as he walked into the 'battlefield' with Iroh. Both of them had been talking about recent events and future plans to have connections to both the Southern and Northern Water Tribes until they had decided to pay a visit to the ones responsible for the probable bringing down of the Royal Palace._

"_Grandpa Pakku!" Katara gasped, turning around to face the two elderly before freezing her water spout into an icy slide and gracefully skated down the cold ramp, before landing on the ground gracefully and running towards her grandfather. Toph even shook off her earth armor and bowed to the two men in respect after approaching them. "You're still here!" _

_Pakku nodded. "But I'm leaving very soon, I'm afraid. Both Water Tribes and Kanna need me," he said, smiling at his step-granddaughter. "I'm sure you will be a wonderful Master Waterbender, Katara. You really are improving with each practice." _

_Katara blushed, liking the compliment. So much for chauvinism. She then leapt over and gave Pakku a hug, immediately smelling ginseng tea on him. Perhaps that came along with hanging out with Iroh… She was sad that her grandfather and waterbending teacher had to go... But she was also happy because he would be keeping her Gran-Gran company now. _

"_Take care of Gran-Gran, alright?" she said to him, as she pulled back and wagged her finger in his face. "If not I'll be forced to water whip your head again!" _

_The two members of the White Lotus laughed at Katara's little 'warning' as Pakku patted her on the back._

"_Don't worry, Katara. I'm sure Kanna would keep me on my toes instead of the other way around," Pakku said, laughing heartily. "After all, you are her granddaughter… Both such stubborn..." he trailed off his last few words, keeping them as inaudible as possible. But the young Master Waterbender heard him, and couldn't help but smirk. _

_Toph then made her way closer to the three. She then folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. _

"_Well is the mush fest over? I'm still looking to beat Katara over here! No way I'm losing to a waterbender!" she huffed impatiently. "Come on, Fussy Britches, you're going to see ole gramps and Gran-Gran again after all this rebel thing." _

_The older girl nodded. Even though she missed her family and her home dearly, Katara knew that she had far more important duties to fulfil first... If not there might not even be a home or family for her to return to..._

"_Continue your spar, Katara," Iroh told the waterbender, smiling warmly at her. "I'll escort your grandfather to the harbor. He has everything he needs on one of our ships. You needn't worry. Not to mention he'll be at sea! A Master Waterbender with the vast ocean at his beck and call? Why, any intruder or attacker wouldn't even dare touch him!" _

_Katara pouted slightly, before smiling and bowing respectfully towards the two elders in which they returned. Toph sensed this and did the same as well. Katara then jogged over to where she had left her frozen slide, but not before turning around and waving to an exiting Pakku and Iroh. _

"_See you soon Grandpa Pakku!" she called, her arms flailing in the air. Iroh chuckled as Pakku couldn't hold back a smirk and a dry roll of his eyes. He then wagged a finger in her direction. _

"_Practice more! Don't disappoint me, you hear?" he called back, before leaving the courtyard-the last word being Katara's whimsical laugh twinkling in the air; followed by the sloshing of ice turning into water._

_..._

Katara exhaled a deep breath as she secured her hair into a loose braid. Instead of having the front pieces of her hair up in her hair loopies, she left the strands be as they fell in her eyes. Her hair had grown significantly longer-and thanks to the thickness of it, it spilled heavily around her shoulders, creating wavy waterfalls of brown.

"Hey Katara!" Suki chirped suddenly, entering Katara's room. The Kyoshi Warrior then traipsed over to Katara's dresser, leaning against the mirror with her left elbow coolly as she looked down at her boyfriend's little sister. "Come down. It's nearly time for dinner. You know how your brother gets all excited because of the komodo rhino and chicken meats… We're waiting for you."

The blue-eyed girl shrugged and smirked, looking up at her brother's pretty girlfriend. Suki then raised an eyebrow questioningly as she suddenly saw that Katara's eyes held something behind them… Sadness? Concern?

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" she asked quietly, placing a hand on the waterbender's shoulder. Katara didn't even notice that her shoulders had been raised with tension until Suki applied slight pressure on them.

Of course she was worried! How could she not be? She cared deeply for Zuko...something she never thought she would ever feel. It was just so intense and not knowing what was going with him and the rebels just irked her and made her heart ache. Not to mention there was that...Amai fawning all over him constantly...

"I shouldn't, I know," Katara sighed. At first her face was one with deep thought. But she quickly shook it off and stood up abruptly, startling Suki. The Kyoshi Warrior then saw Katara perk up instantly. For some reason, the smile that was Katara's face felt unbelievably unnatural...

"Come. Wouldn't want to keep my starving brother waiting now would we?"

Suki squinted at Katara suspiciously, knowing that she was just putting on a mask. But she thought it would be best to not prod about the subject. So she just put on a sisterly smile and linked arms with the waterbender before taking her to the dining room. All the while hoping their plan that they had relied on would just fall into place.

* * *

"One night?" Masuta questioned Zuko, his arms folded across his chest as he stared crossly at his prodigy.

After a decent dinner with Bacca, Zuko had gone to see Masuta at the training compound to let him know or preferably to ask his permission to take leave for the night and 'see his family'.

Technically it wasn't a lie. After all, he was going to see his Uncle Iroh, who really was a family member. And even though he hadn't been the Avatar and his gang for _years and years,_ he could already dub them as 'family' to him as well. After all, they had been more of a family to him than Ozai and Azula who knew him his entire life...

Like he had guessed, Masuta was training on one of the many training platforms. He was teaching two young boys about Bacca's age the advanced forms without actual firebending. But Zuko also guessed they had been at it for quite awhile, because those two looked as if they were going to burst into flames. They breathed raggedly and looked absolutely haggard-probably like how Zuko looked like during his first few sessions.

Even though it wasn't exactly the best thing to interrupt Masuta, but being the Master's _prodigy _had a few perks… Even if it meant earning what looked like a skeptical, questioning, almost-too-suspicious and icy glare from one's teacher.

Zuko nodded, trying to appear indomitable. Albeit in truth he was actually quite intimidated by Masuta, knowing he could just easily electrocute him to death on the spot. Probably with just a flick of his wrist.

"Just one night. I haven't seen my family in a while…" he explained, trying to sound as longing as possible without sounding like an overly whiny person. The two boys Masuta had been training had passed out cold on the floor, steam literally hissing off of their salt-soaked bodies. "I…miss them."

Masuta furrowed his brow as he stroked his chin thoughtfully, before finally letting out a defeated sigh. His once strong shoulders slumped forward in surrender, much to Zuko's shock. He then unfolded his arms and let them drop to his sides before placing one large, unexpectedly heavy hand on Zuko's right shoulder. It clamped onto him like a large metal block.

"I get it," he said in a low voice. "I haven't seen my wife and daughter for so long I've lost count… But make sure you get back here early in the morning, you hear me?"

Zuko's eyes widened at his teacher's words. Wife _and_ daughter? Lost count? The Master had said it as if he had been with Shan and Nazuma for ages! Curiosity gnawed at him for wanting to know just how long he had been with them. He wanted to thank Masuta but all he could do was just nod dumbly.

Masuta smirked and clapped him on the back. Hard. Zuko's liver could've been hacked out!

"Well, what're you waiting for? I bet you've got some pretty girl at home waiting for you as well. Word from Amai is that you're from the Royal Caldera. _Rich kid._ That's going to take some time," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Zuko nodded and bowed low, his clean hair nearly scraping the ground. "Thank you so much, Master. I appreciate this very much."

Masuta simply rolled his eyes and shrugged Zuko's thanks off as if it wasn't a big deal. He then went back onto the training platform, glaring fire daggers at the two boys he had been training, who were now huffing and puffing on the ground. With one swift movement, he zapped a small shot of lightning at them, causing them to scramble to their feet. Expressions of panic and fear clear on their faces.

"I did not allow any breaks! The second form, fifty repeats. NOW!"

Zuko immediately took off for his room and nearly loudly thanked the Spirits that there were less than ten people in the hallways not to mention Bacca wasn't in their room as he quickly yanked out the dark, blacker than night clothes that he wore whenever he was the Blue Spirit out of his bag. He rushed to replace the reds and golds he currently wore for the ebony color, as well as shoved his feet through more flexible boots. Without even sparing a second to breathe, he strapped his dual Dao swords onto his back and at the very last minute, snatched up Amai's scroll before darting out the door before crashing into an obstacle right outside his door.

"Lee!" Onni nearly shrieked as a flash of black and pale skin nearly knocked her down. She had been returning from a room opposite of Zuko and Bacca's until the teen had just jumped out of his room like some sort of tornado. Her eyes wide with shock as she took a few steps back. "Jeez, man, slow down! What's the rush? What-What're you wearing?"

Zuko silently cursed Onni for being in the way and simply shrugged coolly. "Masuta let me go for the night. I'm heading out to meet my family."

Onni crossed her slim arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow skeptically at him, her eyes wandering up and down as she gave him a once over.

"What's with the blades? And the…eh…camouflage outfit? Going to some kind of ninja place or something?" she asked, gesturing to his clothes. Onni then shook off a few strands of her straight, silky black hair that fell into her sharp eyes.

"I find it comfortable," Zuko said defensively. He rather be called weird than suspicious. "And I used to do Shurikenjutsu. I had to wear this a lot last time. I guess it grew on me."

Onni tilted her head slightly to the right before waving her hand at him as if to shoo him off.

"I don't see what Ai sees, really," she says, pursing her lips slightly. "I find you a little too…odd. Anyway, good job with today's recruitment. You can actually go through it without any complaints. I'm impressed… But then again… I wouldn't expect anything less from Masuta's firebending _prodigy…_ Make sure you get back early tomorrow morning. I know Qin's cousin. He doesn't like waiting."

Zuko rolled his eyes and nodded before taking off for the exit, literally leaving Onni in the dust. He tried to dart out as quietly as possible. His feet nimble against the ground as he made his way out and up the stairs that led 'to higher ground'. The teenage firebender then stopped at the main door. From what he had gathered from eavesdropping and the conversations with Bacca, he was supposed to vaguely trace the Phoenix Sons insignia on the door with fire in one stroke and also in a particular order to unlock it.

Holding out his index finger, Zuko quickly created a tiny flame on the tip before swiftly drawing the flame first, before smoothly proceeding to draw the right wing, and then finally the left one.

The Fire Lord then heard a muffled click, much to his relief, before the door opened itself and he practically threw himself out into the open. Once he had made sure that the door was fully closed, Zuko nearly let out a cry of success as he relished in the freedom. The cool night breeze washed over his face as he inhaled the scent of fresh air even though he had been out practically the whole day. Somehow the air he was enjoying now felt and smelled far more divine than during the day with all his fellow rebels.

"Finally…" he breathed, before stretching up the loose turtle-neck collar of his black shirt over the bottom half of his face, concealing at least part of his identity just in case. It reminded him of the time when he and Katara went to Whale Tail Island to track down Yon Rha. After making sure he was _completely_ alone, Zuko let the muscles in his legs spring into a fast run, his desperation to get home fuelling him. He darted past houses, huts, shops and dimming street lamps, providing him with little light to guide him home.

...

"Hey Onni, have you seen Lee? He's not in his room…" Amai asked her older sister as she entered their room. Onni had been stretching-as she sat on the ground in a perfect split, her arms poised rigidly up over her hand. She then turned to face her younger sibling, and saw Amai's little pout.

Onni shrugged as she slowly lowered her body, until her hands touched her front feet. "He took off, Ai. Said he was going to visit his family or something. Masuta gave him permission I'm guessing. Oh and do you know he does Shurikenjutsu? That's actually quite amazing."

"Oh?"

Amai squinted as she carefully peeled off the top layer of clothing like her flexible non-rebel-associated-breastplate, revealing her usual Mandarin gown. The dress hugged her slim curves nicely, and it reminded her of being a noblewoman. Amai then walked to the end of the room to put away her breastplate into the chest she'd kept on the ground.

She wondered where Lee was… Such a mysterious boy… Was he going back to that girlfriend and sister of his? Jing and…_Tomi…_ That girl's name tasted sour and bitter at the same time on her tongue. It was rancid. Hmph. Noblewoman. From the Caldera. How come she's never met this Tomi before? She had never heard such a name before in her entire life... Please... She could beat that girl out as a noblewoman _any day._

_..._

"Looks like the kid took off…" a low voice mused, the tone tinged with malice and deep thought. "Hmmm… Yearning for his loved ones maybe?"

"Nothing I can't handle…" Another voice cackled evilly, this one was deeper. The person behind it slimy and cunning, with an equal glint in the windows to the soul.

"Good. But don't go too far. Yet. Just make sure I get _everything_ that's going on with _the other one._"

"As you wish…"

* * *

Katara was exhausted by the time she returned to her room after dinner. After all, it _had_ been a long day… Finally getting to know that Zuko was still in one piece and that their plan was working so far… The long, hard, muscle-straining spar that she had with Toph… During dinner when Sokka kept arguing with Toph over who should have the last piece of komodo chicken…

Of course, Toph won that one. It was either that or have her brother get shot off the ground by a pissed earthbender. Especially when it had been a fair tie during their sparring session... That was what really bothered Toph during dinner. She had wanted to win.

Katara didn't even bother to change from the red tunic and brown pants that she was wearing into her regular nightclothes and just released her braid, letting the thick waves cascade down her back. Katara then quietly crawled into her bed and under her covers, the moonlight from outside that peeked through her window acting as the only thing allowing her to see.

"Yue, help us…" Katara breathed as she looked up at the incomplete moon, she could almost see her friend's kind face smiling down at her with her moonlight. Almost as if Yue was answering, the alabaster white glow shone brighter, casting an iridescent quality to Katara's sea-blue eyes. And suddenly, Katara could feel the previous discomfort in her eyes slowly melt away... As if the moonlight 'healed' her. Even her stress had been calmed down immensely, replaced with a cool, comforting sensation that flowed through her body.

Katara couldn't help but smile, hoping that her old friend heard her plea, before letting her head hit the silken pillow. Her breath slowly coming out in deep, even whispers. Despite the dark chaos that continued to rage in her head noisily, Katara's eyelids were much heavier and she very quickly fell into a state of unconsciousness.

But that didn't mean it was peaceful all the way...

...

"_Hello? Is anybody there?" Katara called out into a void of pitch-black. The atmosphere was sweltering hot, as if she was standing out directly underneath the Fire Nation sun. Her eyes darted from left to right, up to down-unfortunately she saw nothing but darkness. The air was near-dry and just as torrid. It actually made it difficult for her to breathe... Her respiration almost felt choked and strangled. With a shaky hand, Katara reached up to grasp her mother's necklace for some sort of reassurance. But when her fingers travelled around her neck and collarbone, all she felt was the coolness of her skin. No fabric, no carved stone. Nothing. Immediately her heart started thundering against her ribs rapidly like quick gallops._

_Fear instantly took over her as she kept touching her neck. Where did her mother's necklace go? Katara instantly looked down and saw that she was only wearing her white sarashi bindings that wrapped her body firmly. The long waves of her hair were loose and spilled over her shoulders almost messily, with a few locks falling in her face. Her feet were bare against what seemed like a smooth, polished and warming floor._

_What was this place? Katara wondered frighteningly, not liking the emptiness of her surroundings. The eerie silence. One could hear the drop of a single strand of hair in this deathly soundless place. _

_Suddenly she heard the familiar roar of fire echo in her ears and the waterbender spun around, but still saw nothing. Frustrated, Katara tried to bend water out of the air since she didn't have her waterskin with her. But as much as she tried, she couldn't pull even a single drop of water. Despite the heat, she didn't even perspire. It was as if she lost the feeling of the push and pull of water... This scared her immensely. _

"_Whoever it is, come out and face me you coward!" Katara shouted into the darkness, attempting not to give into fear. _

_Another resounding rumble of fire crashed into the quiet and then a flash of orange-red blazed before Katara's eyes. She yelped in surprise and staggered backwards, only to be stopped by a sudden appearance of a large wall of flame and gamboge. Luckily, she didn't stumble back into the fire and managed to regain her balance before taking a few awkward steps forward. The wall of fire then resumed to form a circle around her, imprisoning her within its scorching tongues-threatening to lash out at her. _

_A low, deep, male laugh boomed into the silence, and Katara immediately shifted into a defensive stance, gathering up whatever knowledge of physical combat that she owned. If bending wasn't going to help her now, she would have no choice but to fight hand-on-hand. _

"_What kind of coward would hide in the shadows instead of face his opponent?" Katara snapped fiercely at the flames, feeling its blazing heat but not reacting to it anyhow. It just felt…scorching. _

"_One that wishes to enjoy in slowly killing you, my dear…" the voice hissed smoothly, much to Katara's surprise. "I take pleasure in watching you cower in fear… Under my power… It amuses me..." _

_This angered the waterbender more than scared her. "Who are you?" _

_Another laugh. This time more sinister than the first. It literally sent chills up her spine. _

"_Tell me, water peasant…" the voice crooned evilly-reminding Katara of Azula since she'd used the word 'peasant' on her. "What does it feel like to stupidly walk into a trap like a dumb little rabbit?" _

_Katara narrowed her eyes at the flames as she circled, trying to make out any face to which the voice belonged to. _

"_How does it like to be completely powerless…in the presence of true, blazing competency? Useless… Hopeless… Knowing that you and your little friends are soon to be burned into nothing but ash? To know that a new and greater Empire will trample and triumph over the imperfections of today?" _

_The waterbender suspected the voice belonged to Shan. But it seemed…different somehow. Deeper, crueler. With just a hint of insanity just dripping off of it like warm honey. _

"_Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang can stop you! And they will!" Katara snapped back defiantly, hoping that perhaps using their titles would intimidate him a little. _

_But instead, a dark cackle followed. The voice spoke in a crooning manner... One of smoothness but at the same time...with such...corruption..._

"_HA! The oh-so powerful Fire Lord and the almighty Avatar? I admire your ability to still have a sense of humor at the time of your end, you water witch! It is truly admirable! Such…fire, really! I wouldn't worry so much about the Avatar, little girl-much less his Fire Lord sidekick! After all…everything and everyone has got their weaknesses… I hear the Avatar is…merciful, no? Not even having the stomach to finish off our great Phoenix King… But I must say…letting him suffer without his bending… Very cruel indeed… There might be hope left for the monk. But the Fire Lord? He is flawed in __so__ many areas! So many weaknesses… So much…dishonor…" _

_Those words angered Katara greatly. How dare he speak of them like that? _

"_You are nothing but a coward and a bully!" she shouted, still circling. "Show yourself and fight! What do you know of honor? You know nothing!" _

_Another bellowing laugh boomed that was thick with craze. It echoed through the darkness scarily and almost overwhelmed the loud, rapid thumping of Katara's heart. _

_Heart… Pumping blood… _

_Quickly, Katara held her hands out in front of her, trying to sense for the blood and fluids that flowed in one's body, hoping to find her supposed opponent that hid in the flames. Her hands shook rigidly in front of her and impatience not to mention panic started to churn within her as she felt…nothing. _

"_Your bending won't work here, peasant," the voice spat happily. "You are now completely powerless!" _

"_SHOW YOURSELF!" Katara screamed angrily, silently feeling completely terrified since her bending was…gone and that she could see nothing but fire and darkness. _

_Suddenly as if to respond, the flames that surrounded her flared violently, growing larger as it closed in on her. She could feel its searing tongues just licking at her skin hotly. But she couldn't move. Either way she would get burned alive. The orange-red blazes roared and rumbled viciously. Threateningly. Dangerously. _

_Katara gasped in pain as she felt her hands catch on fire. A whimper escaped her lips as she felt the walls of fire closing in…slowly…torturing her… _

"_KATARA!" Zuko's voice broke through the roaring of the flames, and her blue eyes widened-now appearing yellow and orange as they mirrored her surroundings. _

"_ZUKO!" she shouted back as pain-filled tears poured down her cheeks. Her entire form felt scorching as her hands burned. Fire lashed out at her mercilessly and without pause, taking her flesh-devouring her bit by bit... _

_Suddenly, the flames exploded and engulfed her completely, and an agonized scream pierced through her eardrums and the darkness. Shattering everything. It ripped out from Katara's throat as quickly as the fire grew. _

"_ZUKO!" _

"_KATARA!" _

"_KATARA!"_

_..._

* * *

"KATARA! Katara, wake up!"

Closed eyelids flew open, revealing bloodshot ocean-blue eyes. Katara inhaled a sharp gasp as her chest rose and fell with each quickened breath. Small beads of perspiration had formed on her skin and frightened tears pooled in her eyes, making her vision blurry. Her hands shook weakly in front of her as two other hands grasped her wrists firmly as if she'd been flailing about. Blood pumped noisily in her ears as Katara's wide eyes adjusted to her dark and dim surroundings, before squinting to see the owner of the hands that held hers. The glow of the night's moon barely enough to cast some light onto any object or person.

"Katara?"

* * *

**Guess who woke 'er up? *snickers* Nah I think I made it too obvious... Did I? **

**'kay... Zuko finally manages to get a night off and Katara has one 'hell'(literally) of a nightmare! Can u imagine listening to Bach's Toccata and Fugue while typing/editing/reading the nightmare scene? PHEW! **

**Oh and the two voices after that scene with Onni and Amai? Guess who they are! Come on, GUESS. Let's see who gets it correct in Chapter...I don't know... I'm making it up as I go along. I'm really shocked I managed to hit double digits in the first place! Even nearing the big two-oh! **

**Do read and review-Constructive criticism is welcome. Flamers will be doused on the spot with ice cold water. And remember, I'm going to revise all the previous chapters so do keep a look out in the coming A/N if you're interested to see how/which chapter is revised. Savvy?**

**-Till Chapter 20...**

**~Johnsy**


	20. Plans

_**I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery: **_**Actually the one before **_**was**_** Chapter 19. There are 2 Chapter 8's. When I continued the FF, I didn't count both Chapters. Since Chapter 8.2 was chosen as a continuation instead, the first Chapter 8 no longer counted as an actual Chapter for the FF. So the whole thing just continues from 8.2. ****Not**** counting the first Chapter 8. That's why ****this**** is only Chapter 20. So sorry if there are any confusions and whatnot. Hope that cleared some things up.**

**P.S I have removed Chapter 8(the first one I wrote for those who know) to prevent any misunderstandings... Not to mention voting from new readers... **

**Ah yes who guessed that the voice in Katara's dream was Shan?  
**

***Every single living, breathing thing raises their hand/branch/leaf/etc...***

**"..." swt... -_-||**

* * *

"_KATARA_! Katara, wake up!"

Katara's eyes flew open instantly with a sharp gasp, snapping her out from the abyss of her nightmares as she finally stopped flailing around. She looked around in the darkness with panic and felt that her wrists were being held by a pair of hands. _Warm _hands… The kind of warmth that felt surprisingly familiar to her... Too familiar... Heated with a certain temperature... The temperature only…

"Zuko?" his name exhaled through her lips like a whisper as she tried to make out the dark figure in front of her that was also sat on the side of the bed. The owner of the hands that held her wrists gingerly.

As if Yue was to give her some assistance, the little moonlight that shone through her room window brightened significantly, casting a ghostly glow on the silhouette. A male figure clad in black with a mop of darker than night hair, alabaster skin…and the bottom half of his face covered with the stretched collar of his shirt.

A pair of molten saffron-gold colored eyes that she would recognize anywhere stared back at her… Even if it wasn't for the dark-red burn scar that marred the left side of his face, creating a permanent squint in his left eye.

He released Katara's left wrist to pull down the collar of his shirt that covered his mouth and nose, revealing a concerned smile that graced his thin, pale lips.

"Zuko!" Katara gasped with recognition, immediately sitting up and flinging her arms around his neck, ignoring the sudden rush of blood to her head. She then buried her face into his left shoulder, feeling the soft yet slightly rough fabric of his shirt-remembering that time when he helped her look for her mother's murderer, Yon Rha. Instantly the familiar scent of spices and smoke that had Zuko's own signature enveloped her in familiarity and comfort, making her feel all that much safer.

Zuko couldn't help but smile wider and wrapped his arms around her tightly, basking in her coolness and enjoying the way her smaller, firm and soft frame just fit into his space so easily. He quelled the urge to sigh as he took in the familiar scent of the royal bath soaps and scented oils that perfumed both her skin and hair. But he preferred her natural, rain-like essence that always seemed so relieving and invigorating.

Even though she didn't want to do it, Katara slowly began to pull away. Zuko allowed her to do so, but his arms moved down to secure themselves firmly around her waist until he looked into Katara's wide, azure-blue eyes. To him they were literally shining with iridescent shades of blues thanks to the moonlight. It also cast a faint, pale glow against her tanned fallow colored skin. Her dark bistre hair also shone brilliantly, making her seem like a Water Goddess in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Katara finally asked quietly, looking intensely into his amber colored eyes. "How did you get away from them?"

Zuko smirked smugly, thinking that she wouldn't ask that question. He then leaned his forehead against hers before sighing deeply.

"You underestimate me, do you know that?" he said huskily as his thumbs circled the small of her back affectionately. The firebender then shrugged and pulled back slightly. "Turns out I can come and go whenever I please. As long as I return bright and early for training and whatnot."

Katara rolled her eyes, but her worries had become more abate knowing that. Now she knew he didn't have to sneak off like some sort of burglar in the dead of night. Even though he still had to be careful.

"You better watch yourself," Katara said in a motherly tone as she wagged a finger in his face. "Wouldn't want you to get caught you know…"

The firebender rolled his eyes as well but smirked anyway. There was the maternal Katara everyone knew and loved and sometimes felt annoyed by. But within a second his smirk dropped and a frown formed on his face.

"Katara…what happened when you were sleeping? You were thrashing all over the place…" Zuko asked. "Was it a nightmare? You…kept…uhm…calling me…"

Katara instantly felt her cheeks grow hot, her eyes widening to the size of Momo's again. Fear stirred within herself again as she remembered that dark…hellish nightmare. She was thinking about it so much to the point where she didn't even realize she had started to tremble in Zuko's arms. Realizing that she must've been quite shaken up, Zuko quickly drew her close to him and let her head rest against his chest, his right hand gently caressing the back of her head while the other rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's alright… You don't have to tell me…" he said soothingly as Katara bit back a soft whimper. She remembered the fear… The sudden inability to bend… What sounded like Shan's menacing voice staining the air dangerously, his words like a sharp knife tearing the silence apart. The ferocious rumblings and roars of the flames that surrounded her… The sensation of her skin being devoured by fire and their pain-inducing tongues that licked at her agonizingly…

"It was Shan… I think…" she whispered hoarsely as she stared blankly into the empty wall in front of her. It was black in the darkness when it should've been a deep burgundy color. "I was inside a void of darkness. It was really hot but I didn't sweat. My mother's necklace was gone…"

At those words, Katara immediately ripped herself away from Zuko's embrace and both her hands flew to her throat. Immense relief instantly washed over her when she felt the silk ribbon and the smooth, cool carved stone that sat comfortably in the hollow of her throat.

"Oh, Thank the Spirits!" she breathed, clutching the stone tightly with her hands. Zuko watched with concern as Katara gripped the necklace so tightly her knuckles were starting to turn white. He then gingerly pried her hands off her neck and held them in his calloused but warm hands. He understood how she felt about her mother's necklace... But that didn't mean he wanted her to draw blood.

"You're all right, Katara," he reassured her calmly. The waterbender then nodded before swallowing hard and proceeding with her 'tale'.

"Well… Then I was surrounded by fire… Everywhere…there was nothing but fire. I tried to bend but I couldn't. I couldn't feel the water…" she choked out, not liking that detached sensation. "Then there was a voice. It sounded like Shan's…but more…cruel. He kept mocking me… Getting me scared… But he didn't even show himself… Instead he hid behind the flames. Not a single shadow! He also mocked you and Aang… The whole dishonor thing."

Zuko's jaw clenched immediately. Yes, he knew what the rebels called 'Fire Lord Zuko'. Traitor. Betrayer. Coward. Dishonorable… There was always _something_ about his honor.

"Then I got burned," Katara finished monotonously, her voice blank and toneless. Her gaze vacant. "The walls of fire just closed in on me. It was as if they just…exploded into a bigger inferno…"

Silence immediately dropped into the atmosphere, dropping onto the two of them like a veil. Katara's eyes remained wide and sightless, almost appearing glassy. To the point where she wasn't even blinking. The once lively azure of her eyes had dimmed into a darker, almost gray-toned blue.

Zuko then reached out to gently caress Katara's cheek. His warm touch startled her slightly, snapping her out of her thoughts. The life returning to her eyes instantly as she gazed at Zuko.

"I promise you, we'll get through this," he vowed fiercely, the Fire Lord's voice dripping with sincerity and seriousness. "The Phoenix Sons are nothing but a bunch of bloodthirsty, power-hungry people with dangerous wants and selfish visions. _All _of us will stop them."

Katara swallowed hard and nodded. They had to stop Shan and Nazuma. They just had to. Those two and their followers actually held the power to really wipe out and take over easily.

"Why did you come to my room first?" Katara asked him suddenly, raising an eyebrow. "It doesn't look like you already met up with Aang and Iroh… Either Toph or Sokka would've kicked me out of bed for that. Why-"

Zuko stopped her midsentence by raising a hand, before claiming her hand again. He then sucked in a deep breath and held it for awhile, before letting his words out in exhalations.

"Well... You see..."

...

_Zuko thought he might pass out if he ran any longer or any faster. Hot sweat poured down his face that was cooled off by the midnight breeze. With each quick breath his lungs felt more strained than before; and he mentally berated himself for not doing more breathing exercises. His legs practically screaming at him as his muscles worked to their fullest with each long-legged stride. He had been running non-stop at breakneck speed for what felt like a few hours. If he wasn't running like that perhaps he wouldn't be gasping for the night air. _

_Oh well… Masuta shouldn't be complaining if he lacked any training. All this running as vigorous exercise could've upped his stamina __at least__ by one percent._

_By the time he reached the Royal Caldera City, Zuko managed to slow himself down into brief walking. Since the Palace was smack dab in the center of the City, it shouldn't take him very long to reach home. _

_A few hundred long but slow strides later, the young Fire Lord was just ecstatic that he finally reached his destination. In front of him were the solid walls that surrounded the Palace and the large gates for entry. However the reinstated Royal Procession still guarded the walls and gates heavily, thanks to his orders before leaving the Palace. _

"_Who goes there? What're you doing here!" one of the red-uniformed Imperial Firebenders that guarded the right side of the gates demanded, pointing at a slow approaching, masked Zuko. He had concealed his scar before so he couldn't blame his guards for not recognizing him. _

"_Do you think he's a thief? Not very bright is he? Looks quite young too," the guard on the other side of the gate whispered to the one on the right. Zuko couldn't help but raise a brow at that amusing comment. But he kept approaching the tall, iron and stone wrought gates anyway-knowing that at one point the Imperial guard would react somehow. _

"_State your business, boy!" the guard who spoke first shouted, lighting up two small fireballs in his gloved palms. The second guard then followed suit, shedding more light onto Zuko. "Don't make me call reinforcements!... Not-not that I need to!" _

_Zuko couldn't help but roll his eyes until he lowered his mask. Knowing that he was still 'Lee', he warmed his left hand up to a high temperature, but enough to not burn his skin. He then used his palm to rub off the concealer that masked his scar in just one stroke. The cosmetic slowly melted off at the high temperature, and Zuko revealed himself as their ruler. _

"_I think you can make an exception for me," Zuko said dryly, feeling the night's breeze wash over his scar instead of concealed skin. "I'm Fire Lord Zuko, I'm pretty sure I'm allowed in my own home?" He then brought two fists closer to his face and lit them on fire, the orange-red flames dancing around his knuckles but not burning them. The light that the flames provided was more than enough for his guards to see his identity clearly._

_Even though the guards wore those three pointed helmets that obscured their faces, Zuko was pretty sure their eyes had widened with instant recognition. He honestly doubted there was any other firebender who had a scar like his. And if they didn't or couldn't recognize his voice…well…they would have to resort to other desperate measures… _

"_Your Majesty? Is that really you?" the first guard gasped with disbelief. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I came to talk to the Avatar and the rest of my companions," Zuko replied in a low voice for precaution as he neared his guards. "And my Uncle… I have matters regarding the rebels to discuss with them. If you are unsure of my identity I can assure you I will leave before dawn peacefully. You may even assign a guard to accompany me." _

_The two guards immediately extinguished their flames and bowed low to their ruler. _

"_Pardon us, Your Majesty!" they both said in unison before straightening up. Then the first guard spoke again._

"_My Lord, we would also like to inform you that there are some rebels hiding out in the Royal Caldera City," he said quietly. "We have not intervened yet, for Advisor Kahn had ordered for us not to. But the thing is, they are only hiding out. They have been heard to be getting the nobles into joining the rebellion. So far they have not caused any riots... Everything has been quiet here in the Caldera." _

_Zuko frowned. How come nobody at the Sanctuary mentioned this? Was it a private matter only Shan and Nazuma knew? How did they manage to sneak in the rebels anyway? Underground?_

"_It is not much, My Lord," the guard continued, tilting his head to the side. "But it seems like…you don't even know this…" _

"_Your_ _n__ames," Zuko merely demanded blankly. _

"_Yun-Di," the first guard replied obediently, before gesturing to his partner. "And Loong." **(FYI, Loong is pronounced like Long in Mandarin Chinese. But they have their differences, trust me.)**_

_Zuko nodded. "Thank you for telling me this," he said, before Yun-Di and Loong bowed again. _

"_We pledge our loyalty to you, Fire Lord Zuko," Loong said, also keeping his voice as quiet as possible. "It is an honor to serve you." _

_Zuko smiled and subconsciously pulled his collar up as if it was a reflex. He bowed his head briefly towards Yun-Di and Loong before they opened the gates for him to pass. The Fire Lord felt at ease that he had loyal followers; and hoped that he would become the Fire Lord that __all__ of them could be proud of and who is worth of their service. _

_He walked through his Palace and managed to calm down all the guards and servants that passed by him. As he passed more, he started to get quite tired of reassuring them that he was Zuko-not some thief who had very poor sneaking skills. _

"_Home…" Zuko murmured to himself as he walked through the very dimly lit hallways, the fire torches slowly dying out, giving into the night's darkness. But he knew he had little time to waste. Despite that, something kept nagging at him. Something that yanked him to go through a different hallway more to the Southern part of the guest rooms in the Palace. _

_He couldn't help but smile dumbly to himself as he slowly made a left turn to approach a particular room. A room where a certain blue-eyed girl currently resided at. _

_But as he walked closer to that room, he heard what sounded like muffled whimpers that emanated from those chambers. Concern started bubbling from inside him, and it felt like acid churning in his stomach-it made him feel sick. _

_The whimpers then burst out into a soft but strangled cry, and Zuko's eyes immediately widened before running towards the doors. _

_KATARA!_

_He swung open the closed doors and quickly lit a small fireball in his palm to provide some light. His wide, panic-filled eyes scoured the room. Everything was in place, the furniture…everything was still intact. Nothing knocked over or damaged to indicate there was some sort of mishap or chaos._

_But that wasn't what worried him at that time._

_Katara was tossing and turning in her bed-or more like thrashing about wildly. Her arms were held up in front of her in a defense form as if she was blocking something. Her head twitched left and right violently as she turned-but her eyes were squeezed closed. Soft cries and whimpers escaped her lips as her entire lithe form shook like a leaf. _

_That should also be the least of his worries…_

_In the air were shaking blobs of water that were most likely either taken from the air or the bathroom. Bubbles of water drifted in the air, threatening to splash onto him. Sometimes-on the more dangerous note, the thin streams of water would form deadly sharp icicles that flew around him. They would turn into ice then back to water; then back to ice again. He guessed that waterbending had something to do with the bender's emotions like how firebending was affected by the control of their breathing. And he roughly assumed there was nothing good going on with Katara at the moment._

"_Katara!" Zuko gasped as he ran to the waterbender's side, dodging the forming ice daggers and spears. With his fireball, he evaporated off some of the water and melted every icy obstacle until he reached the side of Katara's bed. He quickly sat by her side and grabbed hold of her wrists firmly after extinguishing his flame. But knowing Katara's underestimated strength… Her arms thrashed about against his grip._

"_Katara! Wake up!" he exclaimed. "KATARA!"_

_But Katara's eyes didn't open, instead they were squeezed shut even tighter as she flailed, her cries sounded almost strangled. _

_Zuko let go of her left hand to shake her shoulder lightly, enough not to jolt or scare her. But her thrashing strengthened until suddenly…_

_SMACK!*_

_As a result of freeing her left hand, Katara's subconscious movements made her free hand send a forceful, one-tight slap on Zuko's right cheek, much to his shock. Not wanting to get a second whack, he grabbed hold of her left wrist again, trying to restrain her. _

"_Katara, you have got to wake up!" he tried again; slightly louder as he was actually still quite irritated from the recent slap in the face._

"_Zuko!" his name escaped her lips in a sharp gasp, and his eyes widened. If she was having a nightmare… Was it because of him? This actually terrified him more than the icicles that were flying around in her room uncontrollably. "ZUKO!" _

"_I-I'm here," he managed to croak, not knowing what to do; suddenly his throat suddenly felt extremely dry. "I'm here, wake up! Come on! KATARA! Katara, wake up!" _

"_ZUKO!" she screamed, and suddenly all the water that had been floating in the room just evaporated instantly. The ice also turned back to its liquid form and dissipated back into the atmosphere as water vapor. Her eyes immediately flew open, revealing her sea-blue eyes that were now glassy with tears. Quick gasps of air heaved from her lips and her thrashings finally halted. Her hands still in Zuko's hold. _

_Zuko breathed a sigh of relief when Katara woke up, but apparently she seemed quite oblivious to her surroundings, for having not seen him yet. _

"_Katara?" _

_Slowly but instantly, blue met gold._

_..._

Katara's eyes widened when Zuko finished. "I made water fly all over the place?" she asked. She knew that emotional stability often affected waterbending like that time when she'd challenged Master Pakku before the Siege of the North. But even in her sleep? "And... I slapped you?" Katara tried not to laugh when Zuko said she'd slapped him subconsciously.

Zuko nodded, smirking slightly. "It was…quite…a sight. And you can really slap..." he said, trying to think of a proper adjective to describe what he had…witnessed as he rubbed his slapped cheek.

The waterbender furrowed her brow before shaking her head. She then spoke again as she met Zuko's confused gaze.

"You should speak to Aang and Iroh… I'm guessing it won't be easy coming here the next time," she said quickly, standing up swiftly and dusting imaginary lint off the red tunic and dark brown harem pants that she wore as nightclothes. "You _did_ say you needed to talk to them about the Phoenix Sons."

Zuko nodded and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. "I'll wait for you in the dining room. I want to surprise my uncle…" he said with a wink.

Waking up her friends and brother had been much easier than Katara had expected. Aang had thought she was in some sort of trouble a hallway down and had shot up from bed immediately, causing Momo; who had been curled up next to the Avatar asleep to let out a terrified shriek. Since Sokka and Suki resided in the room one door down, the lemur-bat's high pitched screech had jolted them awake as well. Katara also managed to get them to go to the dining room without any further complaints. Well, except an occasional groan from a very cranky and sleepy Sokka.

But even though Toph was only a few doors away from Katara's room, she had managed to sleep through any sort of ruckus. The earthbender had been dead in sleep, entangled in the sheets and her mouth wide open. Katara literally had to splash a small ball of water onto her head to get her to wake up.

"Hey! What-Why-K-Katara?" Toph shrieked as she practically ejected herself out of bed after feeling a sudden splash of ice-cold water hit her head. She had assumed it to be Katara since she was a waterbender…and she had just been splashed on. Her drenched hair then started to soak into her clothes, much to her annoyance. She then planted her feet onto the ground, feeling her 'mother-figure' standing next to her bed.

"What was that for?" the irritated earthbender demanded, raising a fist in the air. "I may be blind but I know it's still night time! Did you get your days and nights mixed up?"

Katara had to stifle a laugh to suppress her amusement at the annoyed younger girl. But she cleared her throat and managed to regain her composure.

"Come to the dining room. Everyone's there. It's important," she said firmly, before turning on her heel to walk out and alert Iroh. The waterbender decided to let Toph 'soak in' instead bending the water out just in case she decided to go back to sleep.

Sensing that Katara was telling the truth, Toph let out a _very_ frustrated groan before shaking the water out of her hair and clothes as if she was a dog. In truth she had wanted to crawl back into bed but preferred not to get splashed on a second time.

Katara quietly opened the door that led to one of the guestrooms that was nearest to the Fire Lord's chambers, besides the hallway her and Toph's rooms were. Iroh had chosen to sleep in a very nearby guestroom because he felt more…comfortable with Zuko's room being empty and ready for his return.

Even though it was quite dark in Iroh's room, the moonlight that streamed through the windows were enough for Katara to see her way around; and she saw the former General sleeping on his side, with his back towards the door. Katara could hear a soft snoring that emanated from the weighty, sleeping figure.

As silently as possible, Katara made her way through the regally decorated room before kneeling down next to Iroh's bed.

"Iroh?" she whispered softly, careful not to jolt the older man awake. Or to shock him. "Iroh? It's Katara. I need to tell you something…"

The former Dragon of the West squirmed a little underneath the silken quilt before slowly sitting up. From what Katara saw, she assumed that Iroh hadn't been getting good night's sleep. Hence the fact he managed to get up so easily and quickly. Insomnia perhaps?

Iroh turned his head until he saw Katara underneath the moonlight, casting some shadows on her form. He then shook his head slightly as his eyes adjusted to the soft light.

"K-Katara? What is it? It is still quite late… Or...too early..." he murmured, yawning quite loudly as he moved his body so that he could slip his feet into a pair of warm slippers. Iroh then smoothed out the wrinkles on his dark-wine colored robes and the nightly birds nest that was his dark gray hair.

Katara smiled warmly at Zuko's uncle, hoping that Iroh would be awake enough to see Zuko.

"I need you to come to the dining room," she explained calmly. "It's really important. It regards the rebels… I really think you should come. It's best if you know this way."

Iroh was slightly confused but silently agreed anyway by nodding his head. Seeing that he was still feeling quite worn out, Katara took his arm to help him up. Iroh then beamed at Katara with thanks as she slowly released her hold and walked out of the room, once in a while checking to see if Iroh was following her.

* * *

Once Katara and Iroh arrived at the dining room, she saw everyone else; excluding Zuko, half-dead and slumped against the table. Suki sat in between Sokka and Toph on the right side with Aang sitting directly across from the Kyoshi Warrior. Momo was once again curled up into a ball asleep on Aang's head.

"K-A-T-A-R-A…." Sokka yawned loudly, rubbing his panda-eyes. "Wa… Why'd you…get…us to come down…here?"

The waterbender smirked when she saw a familiar silhouette by the door leading to the dining room from the kitchen. She then nodded slowly as a signal, before the silhouette stepped out of the dark shadows and into the dim light.

"Zuko here," the young Fire Lord said, smirking as he approached the dining table. At the sound of his voice, everyone abruptly snapped up-completely awake. Katara watched with amusement as four pairs of eyes widened. Iroh immediately rushed over to his nephew and enveloped him in a tight hug. All want for sleep gone in an instant.

"Zuko! You're safe!" Iroh exclaimed happily, finally some relief blessed onto him as he squeezed his nephew tightly. Zuko chuckled breathlessly and hugged his uncle back.

"I am, uncle," Zuko replied as Iroh pulled back with teary eyes, smiling widely. "You shouldn't underestimate my skills at this point you know…" The firebender then felt his ribs for any broken bones.

"Zuko? What are you doing here?" Suki asked sleepily, ruffling through her rich-auburn hair. "Isn't it dangerous to come here?"

Toph then pounded a fist onto the table before shooting up from her seat. "Who cares?" she yelled. "Ole Sparky's back!" The earthbender then threw herself at Zuko, wrapping her arms around his middle, nuzzling into his side.

Zuko rolled his eyes and tentatively patted the younger girl's head-still not used to the tough girl's friendly and odd affections.

"I managed to get the night off," he explained, turning towards Suki and the others. "I told my Master I was visiting family. Which isn't really a lie since uncle _is_ family…"

"Oh we count you as our family, Zuko!" Sokka drawled, trying to keep his eyes open. The lazy words coming out of his mouth in a slurred manner. "Come, come! Sit. S.I.T!"

Iroh nodded and led Zuko towards the table after Toph dragged herself back to her seat. The firebender then took a place next to Aang as Iroh sat on the single-seated end of the table. As Katara walked closer to sit on Aang's right, the Avatar saw her approach and swiftly got out of his seat before moving one seat to his right where Katara had been walking towards. His sudden action woke Momo up again but instead the lemur-bat didn't screech, given that he'd already been shocked awake before. Instead Momo retreated to the floor with disgruntlement before curling up in a corner and dozing off. The blue-eyed girl raised an eyebrow at her one of her best friends questioningly.

Aang grinned and nodded towards the empty seat in between him and Zuko. Katara blushed and nodded in thanks before sitting herself in between the two males. After settling down, she felt Zuko take her left hand; which had been resting on her lap, in his. The warmth and slight roughness of his skin was firm but gentle against hers as his thumb circled the back of her hand.

"So, Zuko, Katara mentioned you have something to tell us right?" Aang piped up, the only person in the room completely awake.

Zuko nodded and his face turned into one of seriousness. He then turned towards his uncle, who nodded at him.

"Well… I am guessing you all should know that they're going to attack the Caldera and then the Palace quite soon right?" he asked, his golden eyes darting from one person to the other. Everyone then nodded in response almost in sync.

"So… The thing is Shan and Nazuma have not set a date to strike. Yet. We just completed the rebel-recruits today at Xing-Shi. They're going to have all of us train really hard and learn what they call 'The Phoenix Way of Firebending'. That also includes lightning-generation. They seem to use it a lot," Zuko continued. "But whatever technique they're using, Shan and Nazuma as well as the Masters seemed to have really perfected it. From what I hear, they're able to manipulate the lightning not just with their hands, but also accompanied with other weapons. My Master, Masuta has not taught me anything yet. Only the motions so far. I am guessing to wait until the recruitment is finished so that they would be able to teach us all at once..."

"With weapons?" Aang gasped, cutting Zuko off midsentence. His eyes widened to be as large as Momo's. "But they didn't demonstrate any of that today! I didn't see them do any fancy lightning tricks either!"

Zuko simply shrugged. "I haven't seen it either. But Masuta is going to teach us that soon. Somehow… I managed to become his _prodigy," _Zuko made air-quotes at the word 'prodigy'. "I don't know who are the other prodigies but…that's pretty much all I know about their bending so far. Their moves are really…different."

"How so?" Iroh asked, intrigued.

Zuko then turned towards Katara, giving her hand a brief squeeze. "They really resemble waterbending," he said monotonously. "I understand how it is applied to lightning generation and everything. But I do wonder how they would apply it with weapons. In terms of firebending, it's more…fierce. More complex and complicated. There are many varied forms and mixed motions. And aside from controlled breathing, now we have to _really_ clear our heads and maintain optimal mental stability. That one's more for lightning than firebending."

Iroh nodded, remembering the times when he learned lightning generation. "That is true, nephew," he said. "Not only does lightning generation require a completely stable mind, the action itself; especially repeatedly can tip the balance greatly. You've seen your…_sister_ and the outcome of it… When a firebender generates lightning repeatedly and with massive amounts, it can really take a toll on their well-being. This can make them not just lose control of the power but also themselves."

Out of the corner of her eye, Katara saw Zuko's jaw clench tightly at the mention of Azula and felt his hand grip hers tighter, as well as added heat radiating from his hands-but thankfully it wasn't enough to scorch her hand.

"But I've seen them _control_ the lightning, uncle," Zuko said softly, his voice slightly quavering as he recalled Masuta's first demonstrations. "My Master almost…_commanded _it. Something you said we weren't able to do. He even managed to control the strength of the lightning and the damage it made! Literally controlling its charges! He even struck me with it without injuring me! A rebel boy who shared a room with me also mentioned that Shan uses hand-lightning-execution more than firebending. And that Nazuma was more '_flexible_', whatever that really meant… I haven't seen either of them execute lightning before. Especially Nazuma."

Aang gulped, almost shivering at the thought of being shot down by lightning. _Again._ For once, both Sokka and Toph were completely speechless and quite taken aback by Zuko's words. The magnitude of their power really was underestimated...not to mention unknown.

"So what's the plan now? Just waiting?" Katara's voice sliced through the silence sharply after a few seconds of silence. "At least now we vaguely know what they're capable of. Besides the whole fancy lightning tricks, as Aang put it."

"But how are we to do this?" Suki asked worriedly. "If they really are as powerful as Zuko says they are… And that they're going to train everyone to get them to learn this…technique… It doesn't exactly look good for us here you know."

Katara nibbled her lower lip. Suki was right. These rebels weren't just going to be Master Firebenders; they're going to be taught to be probable expert lightning wielders. Even if generating lightning would damage the bender's self little by little.

"Unless we infiltrate their hideout…" Sokka mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "I mean think about it… You just finished recruiting. If not all then at least most of your recruits should be fresh off the lands right? Most of them should be total rookies when it comes to the Phoenix way or whatever bird's way of firebending. Right now they're most vulnerable. We can just march up to their little hideout and finish 'em off like..._BAM_!" At his last word, he punched a fist into an open palm to emphasize his point.

It was as if everyone in that room was synchronized. Six pairs of eyebrows shot up and six pairs of eyes immediately widened, their eyeballs nearly popping out of their sockets.

"He's got a point," Toph remarked blankly, pointing repeatedly at Sokka's direction. "Snoozles actually has a good point going there… Am I the only one freaked out here?"

Everyone else then agreed under their breaths, leaving Sokka thoroughly irritated even though he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone his acute hearing.

"Yeah, and Zuko can lead us there!" Aang chimed in enthusiastically. "Since your Master let you off tonight I'm guessing there's hardly any training. It'll be good to strike at nighttime."

Zuko nodded slowly as he thought if through. It wasn't a bad idea at all. Even if it was, it was still an idea. Shan and Nazuma didn't make them train day and night… Most of the recruits _are_ still untrained…

"Oh and one more thing…" Zuko started. "When I was at the Palace Gates, two of the Royal Procession guarding the gates told me that there are a few rebels here in the Royal Caldera City. And that they're just hiding out, getting the nobles to join them. I'm betting there are some of them who still support Ozai."

"But I still think Sokka and Aang's ideas are good," Katara cut in. "So far that's really the only thing that makes any sense…"

"Yeah but do you think we're ready for them?" Suki asked, waving her right hand around for emphasis. "You've seen their demonstrations. And from what Zuko said about them being able to wield all that lightning so expertly, do you think we'll be able to just skip right into their home-field and…subdue them?"

Katara sighed exasperatedly, and she felt Zuko giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She returned it before looking at her friends and brother. Suki was right… They weren't ready. Yet. Who knew what Shan and Nazuma hid underneath their sleeves skill-wise. And even if they did infiltrate their _nest_ they would be outnumbered. Not to mention they would have the home-field advantage. If Shan and Nazuma really did create their hideout by themselves, they should know it like the back of their hands. There could be traps...

"So what do we do know?" Toph asked in an irritated and impatient tone. She hated just waiting around waiting for Spirits knows what. "We can't just wait for all of them to just get crazy good with their bird-way of bending or whatever. Even if we train every second of the day they'd also be training just as hardcore!"

Zuko sighed and let go of Katara's hand and buried his face in his hands. The feeling of uselessness and frustration then crashed over him like a wave against rocks, almost making him shudder. Katara gazed sadly at him-and could almost see the tension building upon his shoulders as if they were visible matter.

"We could get help," Sokka suggested again, speaking coolly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Like Haru and the others. Hey, maybe those two chicks that used to hang around with Azula can help! They're good now, right?"

Zuko peeked at his girlfriend's older brother through the gaps of his fingers. They _could_ get help… But it wasn't as if they knew where the others were… Maybe Mai and Ty Lee… But the others…

"Do _you_ know where they are right now?" Zuko asked, his words slightly muffled by his palms that still covered his mouth. "Perhaps uncle could try to reach Ty Lee and Mai since I can't… But the others… I don't know where they'll be. We can send a messenger hawk to any part of the Earth Kingdom but it's not like the hawk will know where they are."

Sokka groaned before letting his head hit the table, a loud thump resulting from it as well as a small platypus-bear-egg forming on his forehead. Once again, everyone at the table was silent. It was starting to get quite deafening, that even a strand of the thinnest hair hitting the floor could be heard at that moment of silence.

Then Iroh spoke up, much to everyone's relief.

"Then we should also be training just as hard as the rebels right now," Iroh said firmly, eyeing the youths around him. "I will try to reach Miss Mai-she's in Omashu with her family. It shouldn't be too difficult to find her. And perhaps she could also get Miss Ty Lee. We should also try to get other allies. Zuko, you should find out _anything_ you can about Shan and Nazuma's plans. When they're planning to strike… How… Their strategies. You said you were your Master's prodigy. Use that to your advantage. Get closer to this…Masuta as well as the other prodigies if there are any. He should know at least a fraction of their plans. I will let the Royal Procession and Advisor Kahn know about all this later in the morning."

Zuko placed his arms folded on the table and nodded. He then looked around at his friends and girlfriend, giving them a questioning look.

"So we use this plan then?"

The first few seconds were skeptical at first; filled with awkward uncertainty and unsure thoughts, but eventually everyone agreed. After all, that was their only choice. Not to mention an effective one instead of just plowing into the rebel's hideout and taking them out brashly.

"By the way… Where is their hideout?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's underground," Zuko replied as he tried to remember what the name of the village near the Sanctuary was. "I think the name of the village was called the Himura Village. It's through the forest after Xing-Shi at the very bottom of the volcano, near the oceans. There's an empty piece of green land an hour straight through the village. You really can't miss the 'entrance'. It's this giant boulder with the rough shape of the Fire Lord's crown piece. You know, the five-tongued flame? It's underneath that boulder. But apparently there's some sort of firebending technique that has to be used to open the doors leading to the Sanctuary. That's what they call it. You have to light up the five tongues all at once. But because the heights of each tongue are different, you need to know that multiple-lash technique. Even I can't do that yet. We manipulate each lash kind of like Katara's water tentacles. I'm still wondering how am I going to get back later..."

Iroh stroked his chin thoughtfully as he carefully processed his nephew's words. "All right," he finally said after a few long, soundless seconds. "So now we know how capable they can be or get… What they're planning to do… Where their next target is and their hideout. We should proceed with this new idea. Hone our abilities, get help from close allies and Zuko…find out anything about Shan and Nazuma's master plan. Whether they want to strike the Palace at night, how they want to do it…ANYTHING AT ALL. It is crucial that we know even the silliest, tiniest littlest ideas. This is no longer one person threatening the world with mere followers like Ozai. It's an entire, power-driven group."

Zuko nodded once again. So far this was the best they could really do. Not to mention the safest. He looked around at his companions that surrounded the particular area of the dining table, scrutinizing each and every one of their faces.

His uncle looked deep in intense thought, as if he was silently deciding something important. But judging from the occurring circumstances, Iroh _would_ be so busy mentally. Zuko felt quite guilty for letting his uncle and father-figure stand in as Fire Lord for him when he could be living his senior years in peace and running the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se to his heart's content... Not to mention _brewing tea_ to his heart's content...

Sokka and Suki both bore worried and concerned facades. Even the constant joker that was Sokka had a deep frown burrowed in his brow, creating almost abysmal creases in between his brows and his forehead. The Water Tribe Warrior had truly surprised Zuko when he'd voiced his ideas that were unexpectedly quite excellent; given that the young man still had sand in his eyes and was sometimes dubbed an _idiot_. _An idiotic genius perhaps._ Even the other warrior, Suki looked quite haggard and resembled the look of deep thought of Iroh's. But despite their obviously growing concerns, both of them lived up to their warrior names and title. Zuko know they would stand up for anything that was right...

Toph and Aang both bore similar expressions. Both appearing strong, but within them churned their inner turmoil. Toph, being blind, often had that lack of emotion that 'seeing-people' could easily reveal in their eyes. Instead her vacant, milky eyes probably had the same blankness that she had to 'see' all the time. This probably contributed to her being tough and strong, not to mention rambunctious. But at that moment, Toph just looked like a blind girl who gripped onto hope almost in a desperate manner like any other person would in their current situation.

Aang was also quite conspicuously attempting to hold back his anxiety. His eyes wide and seemingly void of any other emotion. But every now and again his gaze would flicker from the table to the friends that sat in front of him, then into space. The Avatar also had his hands clasped in front of him atop the smooth, hard, dark wood of the table-twiddling his thumbs almost nervously. The firebender thought that maybe it was just a way of channelling all that nervous energy. _If _he had any at this late hour.

Finally Zuko's view angled towards his right as he laid his eyes on Katara. She had her small, full lips pressed together in a tight line as her fingers from both hands toyed with a lock of her thick hair that draped smoothly over her right shoulder. Her blue-eyed gaze once filled with faith and determination, now glassy with thought. How he longed to see her defiant fire burn behind those two deep yet tranquil pools again! He silently cursed the Phoenix Sons to cause such...mental chaos.

"Well I think that's all for the night," Zuko said suddenly, searing through the silence with his naturally husky voice. He then slowly pushed his chair back as quietly as he could before standing up straight. Everyone else quickly followed, most of them just wanting to get back to whatever remaining sleep they could salvage.

"I'm hitting the hay," Toph muttered almost irritably as she rubbed her eyes. "I can kick any rebel's behinds any time of the day but that doesn't mean I should miss my _beauty sleep,"_ The earthbender said the words 'beauty sleep' almost mockingly, before walking towards the door that led to her room. On the way she gave Zuko an affectionate but hard smack on the back accompanied with a humored grin.

"For once I agree with Toph," Sokka mumbled sleepily, trying to keep his eyes open as the thought of sleeping nibbled away at him. He then waved towards Iroh, Zuko, Katara and Aang. "Good night everybo-o-d-ie!" he slurred, before taking Suki by the hand and clumsily walking in the supposed direction of his (_their)_ room, expectedly slamming into the walls a couple of times before having the Kyoshi Warrior the drag him off in the right direction with a huff.

Aang had walked over to his firebending friend and placed a friendly hand on Zuko's shoulder, giving him and Katara an encouraging smile before picking Momo up from the floor and disappearing into the hallways.

"See you soon, Zuko!" Aang called towards the Fire Lord over his shoulder, prompting Zuko to grin at the maturing child.

Zuko then smiled at Katara and took her hand in his as he walked towards his uncle. Iroh looked at his nephew and girlfriend with a pleased expression. "It's good to know you are safe and well, Zuko," he said, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder affectionately. "It truly is a sight for these old eyes. But this must be quite risky for you, my nephew. I advise you keep yourself as inconspicuous as possible and try a safer way of delivering such precious information. One must tread carefully especially on prepared land."

Zuko nodded before letting go of Katara's hand and giving his uncle a hug. "I will, Uncle," the youth promised. Iroh also embraced his nephew with equal tightness. "Don't strain yourself too much. You should be retiring in Ba Sing Se by now serving all the tea you like. I apologize for having to drag you into this. It must be a burden."

Iroh couldn't help but let out a deep, rumbling laugh as he pulled away from Zuko, gripping his nephew by the arms. It was definitely a nice change about the way Zuko was at that moment as opposed to the past three years when the young man had been terribly misguided.

"Don't worry about this old man, Zuko," Iroh assured him, waving it off as if it were nothing. "I would put off my retirement for a century if it meant helping all of you as well as my beloved Nation. You shouldn't underestimate this experience-rich senior. These old bones weren't just meant for sitting around you know! And all this _action _is very good for my figure. I really trimmed down!" Iroh then patted his one pack almost dotingly.

Zuko smirked at his uncle and silently thanked that he didn't give him some confusing, mysterious proverb that would drive him up the wall.

"And hopefully finishing this rebel problem will also close up other problems. After all, just one small change can make the world of difference in the coming future. We all make our own destinies and fates with the choices we make after all," Iroh continued, before tilting his head slightly to look at a beaming Katara. Another low laugh escaped the old man as he patted Zuko's back, leading him towards the young Fire Lord's waterbending girlfriend.

"Now I think I have stolen you from Katara here. I'm sure you two have some catching up to do…" the former General said to Zuko, making the two teens blush a deep crimson. "Apparently I am not the only one here who has missed you dearly."

"_Uncle…"_ Zuko whispered shyly, feeling the heat pool in his face. Iroh felt quite amused at his nephew's shyness. Even when he was much younger he had never been so…introverted and self-conscious. But then again... Zuko had never_ really_ been exposed to any experience with girls... Much... He was quite pleased that his dear nephew had found someone as lovely and fiery that was Katara. Although...both their stubbornness and defiance really would create...issues...

The young firebender then re-took Katara's hand, curbing the urge to quickly drag her out of the dining room and the possibility of his uncle's never ending teases. But instead he simply thought of how adorable Katara looked with the rose-hued blush that stained her cheeks.

"Alright, alright," Iroh said cheerily, waving the couple off. "As I quote our little Bei Fong, this man may be in his golden years but he still needs his _beauty sleep_ to maintain his prolonged _youth_." He then bowed politely to the two, before adding a very satisfied smile. "Be safe, nephew. Good night, Katara."

Zuko pressed his lips together in a tight line as his uncle winked at him as if he was a joking friend before taking leave to his chambers.

"Good night, Iroh," Katara called after Iroh who had turned to smile at the young couple before disappearing into the shadows that inked the hallways. His exit was just as mysterious as his proverbs…

"Come on," Zuko said quietly, squeezing Katara's hand affectionately before gesturing to the door that led to her room. "It's not dawn yet. Maybe I could keep you company for awhile…"

Katara rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him before slipping her hand out of his hold and practically traipsing towards the doorway.

"Oh you'd like that won't you?" she teased playfully, trying not to laugh since she wasn't one to make such remarks. But the waterbender stopped on her way out and her expression became a mask of seriousness. "Won't the rebels be suspicious of you being gone for so long? Let alone a night? You should stay on their good side."

Zuko shrugged and walked over to Katara, slinging an arm around her before leading her into the darkened hallways. "I did ask for a night… After all, I miss my family _very_much…"

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait! I've been sick... -.-" Such timing right? And this chapter was supposedly longer... But then I started adding details and stuff so I had to split them up. There was supposed to be this HUGE, morsel-ly chunk of yummy Zutara in here! Oh well... Gotta put that in Chapter 21 then... Remember, I removed Chapter 8. So whoever the new readers are can just continue from the winning Chapter 8.2. **

**Y'know, I've read/watched/looked at so much Zutara until I totally forgot they weren't canon in ATLA. Everything crashes down into a dark abyss when I realize Kataang was canon instead and Zutara was just...ARGH. Is it just me? . Yikes... They just have SUCH chemistry and character development! *Sigh... oh well...**

**Who's up for a 'The Last Airbender' reboot? Anyone? Anyone? Anybody? Somebody? *wags eyebrows***

**Oh and for those who spied out my latest Zutara input: Love in the Embers.. Yeah... That's another one. I actually have like 2 more Zutara 'big-ones' planned out. Jeez... Too many ideas... But do R&R for LitE!(Lol...Lite...) It's also a post-war thing. :3**

**TILL CHAPTER 21, signing off..**


	21. I'll Be Back Soon

**Chapter 21 is finally here and as promised-a nice lovely, sorta-kinda fluffy Chapter dedicated to mostly Zutara! Gah... Watching the videos dedicated to/about them is just...heartbreaking! And then re-watching episodes like The Beach... Nightmares and Daydreams... The Invasion... The Southern Raiders... GAH. It's just way too overwhelming! **

**Oh well~At least there's Youtube, Tumblr and Fanfiction right? Not to mention our own little world as well. *winks**

**CHAPTER XXI: I'll Be Back Soon. (squeals)**

* * *

After the brief reunion and meeting-as well as the planning, everyone had dispersed and went back to slumbering away. All except Zuko and Katara. The two had been taking a walk hand-in-hand through the Royal Palace, just basking in each other's presence and enjoying light conversation. It didn't take very long as they filled each other in on what had happened over the past few days. Katara talked about Master Pakku...her regular training... Sokka's never-ending antics and Toph's constant pranks on her brother. Zuko talked about his grueling training sessions with Masuta… How the rebels went through their day… His younger roommate Bacca who never stopped driving him up the wall…

"Your roommate sounds adorable," Katara remarked as they walked into Ursa's favorite garden. "That is…if he wasn't a rebel trying to kill us off and all…"

Zuko rolled his eyes and smirked before shrugging. Right then the only sounds audible were their voices and their footsteps against the garden grounds. "I guess. But try staying with him. He sure…rants a lot… But then that's the good thing about him. He's a never ending information giver. It's amazing how he can just go on and on like that. He reminds me of Sokka…"

Katara immediately shook her head and wagged a finger in his face. "Oh no. No one can ever beat my brother… Don't even think about that!"

Zuko chuckled before sitting down at the edge of the pond where the sleeping turtleducks resided. He then gently yanked the waterbender down next to him by the arm, eliciting a small and surprised yelp from her. Once she was sitting comfortably next to him on the semi-dry ground, he slung his right arm around her shoulder, drawing her close-deeply inhaling her natural perfume. It was intoxicating enough to make him dizzy. In a good way.

"I wish all of this would end soon…" Zuko sighed, staring at the still pond water in front of him, the reflection of the night's moon bright against the glistening surface. "Being with these rebels who want to kill me and Aang… Maybe they already know who I really am and are just toying with me… Playing with me. Waiting for me to snap."

Katara frowned and faced the firebender. "Then show them that you're stronger," she said, placing a hand on his tensed shoulder. "You can't let them get to you. They can't win. Apparently they don't want balance like we do. Like how your loyal people do. They want dominance. Just like your father-"

"He is not my _father_," Zuko spat fiercely, interrupting and cutting her words off as he turned to face Katara, a cold hard glare carved into his face. His eyes were wide with anger and his mouth twisted into a furious grimace. From molten gold to frozen topaz. Instantly Katara felt his already heightened shoulder clench up even more and felt a pang of regret when she saw the way Zuko clamped his jaw. "That man…is not capable of being a father!" he continued, spitting the word '_father_' as it was a curse.

Katara pressed her lips together in a straight line, knowing that she had hit a _very_ sensitive nerve with what she had said. Her regret for saying so washed over her, knowing that Zuko must feel…terrible knowing that Ozai was…his…_sire._ The hand that had been resting on his shoulder dropped before she let her eyes wander to the pond in front of her, watching as her nervous emotions started to create ripples in the water. Even though she didn't blame him, watching Zuko be so…angry and dark sometimes…frightened her. Shooting back at him would just make things worse so she decided to just keep her mouth shut.

Zuko's eyes widened with realization when Katara immediately became so silent…which was so unlike her. Usually she would backlash at him with equal ferocity thanks to their similar stubbornness and heated defiance. Sometimes her fiery personality could easily match a firebender's. But now she was so…quiet. It was almost his outburst had…scared her. That fact made his stomach drop-and his heart clenched coldly. That was the last thing he ever wanted... _No, _he would never ever want that...

He bit his bottom lip, mentally berating himself for lashing out at her for no reason. He _could've_ said it in a more…peaceful manner. Just because Katara mentioned…Ozai to be his father didn't mean she could agree that he was a good parental figure…

"Katara, I'm sorry…" Zuko said, slowly pulling her closer to him until he could hold her with both his arms, her head resting against his chest.

Katara chuckled and patted his arm reassuringly. "It's alright," she replied calmly. "It's not your fault. I understand how you would…react like that. I won't mention him again."

The firebender sighed and softly kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on it. "I guess I'm just too bitter from all the things that he did. But then again, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be where I am now… And… I guess I just don't want t believe that I actually share blood with that person. I don't want to be like him when I grow older… I'm afraid I'll end up like him… Just engulfed by greed and tyranny… He's-a monster… Callous and power-hungry... I can't be like him. I _can't." _

Katara frowned again and pulled away slightly so she could look at Zuko in the eye, his amber eyes glassy and filled with anguish that he failed to hide.

"You are nothing like him, Zuko," Katara's voice suddenly fiercer than usual as she placed her hands on either sides of his face. His skin felt scorching hot against her cooler fingers and palms. "Just because you two share the same blood doesn't mean you will automatically become him in the future." The waterbender then sighed before letting her tone soften. "Besides… I'll make sure to keep you in line."

Zuko smirked before placing a quick, chaste kiss on her small and full lips. His face then turned dark and serious, confusing Katara slightly. He gently took her hands in his and placed them on his chest. Katara could almost feel his steady heartbeats underneath his black clothes.

"Promise me something," he said in a hard, colder tone. Zuko's eyes suddenly fiery than usual as they bore into Katara's cerulean pools.

"Uhm… Promise what?"

"_If,_" Zuko started, emphasizing on the word. "_If_ I ever do become like him… Promise me that you'll do _anything and everything_ to stop me."

Katara frowned as she turned her head to the right slightly, but kept her eyes on his in a sideways stare.

"I-I don't understand… Where are you getting at?" She hoped that he wasn't saying what she thought he was saying… Slowly she felt acid churn in the pit of her stomach; it made her feel sick.

Zuko's hands tightened around hers and pulled them closer into his chest, to the area where his heart was.

"I want you to do it," he said firmly. "Aang…probably wouldn't be able to do it. But _you_ have to. If I ever do become like him. If all else fails… Just stop me there. End it all. Through here." His hands then patted hers that were flat against his chest.

Katara's eyes widened as his words and gestures immediately confirmed her assumptions. Slowly, she pulled her hands away and pinned them rigidly at her sides; and she could see that behind the topaz of his eyes-he wasn't kidding.

"You're not serious…" she half-scoffed, hoping that Zuko was just pulling at her strings as she ignored the intense yanking at her own heartstrings. _(Zutara week 2012!) _

But Zuko's face was carved out of stone, and Katara could feel the steady pumping of his blood that ran through his veins. Either Zuko had become an excellent liar like Azula or…

He wasn't.

"You're crazy," Katara shook her head, standing up and smoothing out her clothes. She then looked down at Zuko's completely straight face. The sapphire of the waterbender's eyes almost illuminating in the night as she gazed down at him with a hardness that he had seen countless times before when they had been rivals. It was a look Zuko had hoped to never see again...

"Another one like Ozai cannot happen!" Zuko exclaimed, throwing his hands forward to press his point. "He was bad enough! I cannot become like him! If I ever did… You're the only one I can count on to end it."

Katara glared at him coldly with wide eyes, not believing and not wanting to accept the words that was coming out of the firebender's mouth.

"Then don't be like him!" Katara shot back, glowering at him darkly. Zuko could almost see her own fire just flaring around her violently to match her anger and defiance. "You have _us_, Zuko. You have people who care about you surrounding you! You have friends! Your uncle!"

"I'm saying IF!" Zuko cut her off again, following suit and standing up, using his height as a way to overwhelm Katara slightly-looking down at her. "I said _if, _Katara. _If." _

"_If_ is bad enough," she muttered fiercely, ignoring the sharp sting of tears that were starting to pool in her eyes. "I can promise a good deal of things, Zuko… But this just isn't one of them. You can just forget it."

Without giving him even a second for a rebuttal or a thought, Katara turned on her heel and walked away from him, allowing the developing tears to flow freely down her face. She walked out of the garden without hesitation or pause, storming off into the direction of her room. All the while she was feeling icily cold-a chill that even a waterbender would despise.

* * *

Zuko watched as the waterbender left him in his mother's favorite garden, the sight of her back towards him-and the last words she had said-stinging him. It was as if a cold, steel fist was gripping his heart as she just kept walking without even a backwards glance. Suddenly he felt the familiar prickle of tears slowly creeping up. But Zuko blew a small flame through his lips, hoping to discard a bit of the discomfort building up within his chest. He then turned to face the pond, watching the slightly more violent ripples that disrupted the once calmness of the still waters-knowing that it was Katara's doing…

Even though he was the one who provided the prod to her emotions.

"Stupid," he hissed to himself through his teeth, before finally letting his locked up anger and frustration let loose. It slammed onto him, knocking him to his knees. He winced slightly at the hard impact against his kneecaps, hoping that they didn't get dislocated. The firebender then blew out another small fireball that quickly dissipated into the air, providing with _some_ emotional release. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid!" _

* * *

Katara nearly ripped the door open to her room off its hinges before slamming it closed, almost creating slight tremors in the walls as if Toph had done it. But she didn't care. She then walked almost mechanically towards her bed, sitting on it with a huff. With a swift wave of her hand, she evaporated her fallen tears into the air before turning to face her open window, gazing up at Yue.

"I overreacted, didn't I?" she asked into the night, frowning at the night's pale moon. Katara could almost see a faint glimpse of Yue nodding at her almost insistently. A smirk on her face.

"Well he was asking me to do something…like _that!_" Katara snapped softly, not wanting any passersby outside of her room thinking she had finally snapped mentally. She then turned to face the moon completely, her back facing the door.

Suddenly, the soft glow of the moon flashed brighter once, before a faint silhouette of a womanly figure started to take shape in a misty form. Alabaster colored and translucent against the Prussian blue silk. Katara's eyes widened as her old friend started to take on her form; becoming clearer and detailed.

"Y-Yue?" the waterbender stuttered, leaning back from the surprise-nearly toppling off the bed. The white-haired female spirit then finally came into full view-only with more luminance and glowing brilliance. Katara couldn't help but think how beautiful Yue was-even in spirit form; she had a warm, kind face and similar blue eyes that literally just _glowed_. Her entire figure hugged comfortably by an off-shouldered, bell-sleeved, floor length dress the color of the moon. The skirt resembled a hobble skirt but looser, and flared out majestically at the hem, creating white waves at her feet. A long purplish-blue scarf that looked like it was made from the softest silk floated in the air around her, before securing itself at her middle with a circular stone that bound the fabric. The emblem of the Water Tribe carved into the light blue stone.

"Hi Katara," the Moon Spirit greeted the waterbender almost coolly, as if a spirit visiting a living person was the most normal thing ever. She then waved at Katara, who just simply stared. In both awe and shock.

"Well this is something I don't get every night," Katara mused under her breath.

"I heard that," Yue chuckled, nearing Katara until she was just outside her window. But she didn't enter the room; instead she lingered outside in the air, the moonlight glow that emanated from her illuminating almost everything. "Anyway… I understand how you feel about Zuko's…request… But he is just thinking about what he thinks is best if he ever becomes the man Ozai is. You yourself know that would be extremely dangerous. Everyone would be repeating history… This time more painful since Zuko's close to you all."

Katara raised an eyebrow at Yue, who simply smiled kindly at her. "You've been eavesdropping on me," she merely stated. "Do you do that on purpose or is it a Spirit thing that you just…_know?" _

Yue shrugged. "I can't help it. I see and hear all especially at night," Yue said, creating hand movements in the air to emphasize her point. "Come on, stop avoiding the subject. I get that you're upset… But you also have to understand the position he's in."

"Of course I understand!" Katara nearly exploded. "But why ask that? And why ask me? It's-It's…"

"Perhaps it's just better for his people and the lives of others. Perhaps to him Death is better than suffering a lifetime without bending," Yue suggested. "Say what you will about Spirits, we're not mind readers. Zuko is very skilled. He can go on without bending. But just imagine… You spent your life feeling the push and pull of the water and the power the moon gives you. You almost feel…omnipotent in your own way. Suddenly all of that is gone. Replaced with an empty sensation. The shock itself would be overwhelming. And like I said, Zuko doesn't just depend on his firebending. He's a fighter. If he were to become like Ozai… Just think-he can still fight. With or without bending."

Katara pressed her lips into a straight line, not liking the fact that Yue was making sense.

"Right now you're the closest person to Zuko next to Iroh," the Moon Spirit continued. "Aang would never take somebody's life… It's because of his beliefs being raised by monks and all. You cannot expect Zuko to ask Iroh that… Maybe he wants your face to be the last thing he ever sees. To him perhaps you're the face of innocence. Despite your aggravating stubbornness and the defiance of a firebender's. Maybe it'll be a peace for him in the end. To remind him-what you _really_ mean to him."

The waterbender glared hard at her glowing, translucent friend. "You cannot be serious. You support him? You actually agree to this…this-this request? What makes him think I'd even be able to do it?"

"Shouldn't that be a question you should be asking me instead?"

* * *

Zuko ran a hand through his black hair as he sucked in a deep breath, before standing up. He then looked up into the night sky and caught sight of the night's pale moon that his coloring could easily match. The night's slightly cooler air almost hissed against his hot skin-a hundred thoughts running through his head as if they were all racing.

The firebender let out a long sigh-he knew exactly what he had asked Katara for. And why she had walked away. Perhaps to her it could've been something…absurd-and he had to admit it was quite an outrageous request.

But a part of him wanted desperately Katara to see it from his point of view. He had spent thirteen years living with a man…no, a monster-and watched as that monster gradually manipulated, destroyed and dominated without another care in the world except for himself. Not even for his precious daughter prodigy in the end. Not to mention how he had done it with the greatest of ease. To become that…_him…_It was something everyone could not bear to afford. History simply couldn't repeat himself. Suddenly the dilemma of 'what ifs' swept over him once again.

What if he did become like him in the future? When the weight of his new title overwhelmed him? What if the worst of it all could just happen? What if history really did repeat itself? After all Ozai did used to be just a child once-and innocent... Spirits only knew what had tampered with him to shape him into such.

But what if his friends and uncle could pull him away from that probable but disastrous fate? What if-if he played his tiles right, the road to his destiny could be completely different?

"Idiot," Zuko snapped to himself again, giving himself a quick massage to the temples. He could already feel a headache coming on from all this thinking-followed by a wave of remorse for asking Katara for _so_ much at this time. He just had to make this right. The youth then just mentally told himself that he would never become like Ozai. Not even remotely close to that before breaking out into a run towards the waterbender's room.

Zuko was so grateful that his mother's garden wasn't too far from Katara's room. He was losing the night and the last thing he wanted before he left was for Katara to be upset at him-_because_ of him. But as he ran through the dark hallways, it was as if they were playing with him. Even though he only needed to take two turns, it was as if the corridors had…elongated somehow into a longer stretch.

But within long seconds, he finally reached Katara's room. The door was closed but unlocked; _Thank Spirits… _Zuko was about to knock until he heard what sounded like muffled voices coming from inside the room. It didn't sound like an argument of any sort. It just sounded like…a normal conversation.

A normal one person-conversation, that is.

As quietly as he possibly could, he very gently pushed the door open and stepped into the moonlit darkness. The firebender could see the burgundy of Katara's clothed back and the wavy sheen of her dark-chocolate hair. She was facing the window, where the moonlight shone through-the pale glow hitting her, giving her this…alabaster glow against her form. To Zuko it was almost…magical.

"You cannot be serious," Katara spoke, nearly making Zuko jump. He squinted into the darkness as he heard her voice. Who was she talking to? "You support him? You actually agree to this…this-this request? What makes him think I'd even be able to do it?" Her voice was thickly laced with disbelief.

Zuko instantly knew what Katara was talking about… But who she was telling this to… He had no idea. For a second he actually feared that Katara was…a little _too _upset. But he came to her room to do something… Not eavesdrop.

"Shouldn't that be a question you should be asking _me_ instead?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. He then watched as Katara's body immediately visibly stiffened at the sound of his voice-and he held back a slightly satisfied smirk for having caught her talking to…_something._

* * *

Time just froze for Katara the second she heard that familiar, deep, husky voice. Her entire body practically seized up and her eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets. Yue's eyes slowly shifted to behind Katara before stifling a soft chuckle. She then winked at her waterbending friend before slowly backing away from the window, her soft-glowing form gradually melting away into the night and then finally disappearing into the dark night.

The waterbender sucked in a deep breath and let out her exhalations before very stiffly turning around, meeting Zuko's fiery gaze. He was leaning against her doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest-and obviously holding back what looked like a smirk.

_I should've locked the door…_ Katara thought to herself. He was obviously amused that he'd caught her talking to Yue…

"Who were you talking to, exactly?" Zuko asked casually, raising his eyebrow before slowly approaching her. Katara frowned at his question. Was he mocking her? Didn't he see a glowing spirit outside her window? Yue couldn't have been _that_ translucent. Perhaps it was because Yue was visiting only her...

But then she immediately remembered why she was upset at him in the first place. So she just crossed her arms and scowled-not giving in to his…_manipulation._

"What's it to you?" she asked crossly, before turning her back towards him again. Apparently he didn't stop because she could hear his soft, padded footsteps behind her-closing in… Katara didn't feel any extra weight on the bed and assumed that Zuko was just standing nearby.

"Because I'm curious," Zuko murmured, trying to keep his tone as casual as possible, hoping that Katara's anger might fizz out…a little. He then leaned closer until his lips grazed her thick hair. "…and I care."

Katara suppressed the urge to swallow hard when she felt Zuko's hot breath against the side of her neck. Her entire face just heated up-feeling the blood rush and pool there. But instead of admitting defeat, she cleared her throat and proceeded to being _slightly _haughty.

"If you must know, I was speaking to an old friend of mine," she said quietly as she turned her head slightly as if to face Zuko. After catching a quick, sideways glance of his questioning expression, Katara turned back-her gaze fixated on the moon.

At first Zuko was confused, until he followed Katara's gaze-catching sight of Yue. He then understood-knowing that the Moon Spirit and Katara were…friends. It was odd thinking that his girlfriend was friends with a Spirit… He guessed Yue must've briefly visited Katara-putting his concerns of Katara snapping at ease.

"Interesting how I couldn't see her," Zuko mused, sitting next to Katara-facing the door. Hesitantly, he reached out and held Katara's left hand that had been resting against the soft bed. The second he touched her wintry cool skin, he felt her entire form tense up. But thankfully she didn't pull away; instead she shot him a sideways glance that was neutral in expression.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked quietly, looking down at their overlapping hands. Even though it seemed like a simple question that could've irked pretty much anybody… Zuko knew there was more to it.

"I know I asked for too much too soon," Zuko confessed. "It was stupid and unnecessary. But you have to understand something… To have another like him-in the same bloodline… It's something the world can't afford to have."

Katara wanted to blurt out _'Azula already did that'_, but kept her mouth shut, knowing that would probably trigger another touchy nerve. Instead she looked up into Zuko's eyes-now hard gold but with a tinge of remorse behind them.

"I do understand, Zuko," she replied. "But that doesn't mean you will ever be like that. You are not him. You are nothing like him. I get that there are 'what ifs' and dilemmas but you really have to realize you have people who care about you. We will always be there for you-Why can't you see what's right in front of you?"

The Fire Lord let out an almost exasperated sigh before seeing the absolute in Katara's eyes. He couldn't help but crack the tiniest of smiles before nodding.

"I do see," Katara's eyes twinkled at his words-and he meant it with every fiber of his being. "I'm sorry I asked for such an outrageous thing… But just know that if it ever does come… My choice will always be you."

Zuko thought he would really get it when he suddenly saw something die inside the vivid blue. He then leaned back slightly while squeezing his eyes closed-bracing himself for the worst.

A pair of cool arms then flew around his neck, nearly knocking him down. The refreshing scent of water and warm linen instantly slammed into him-prompting him to open his eyes. Instead of seeing Katara in front of him, she had flung herself to draw him into a tight embrace.

"Wha-Wha…" The words couldn't come out. His eyes wide as Momo's and his arms frozen at his sides even though he wanted to much to just pull his waterbender closer. _His_ waterbender…

"Then I'll make sure that _no one_ has to be your choice in that," she whispered fiercely, her eyes squeezed shut as she buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. "Even if it is me-No way I'm letting you boss me around-telling me what to do. I'm not saying I accept this or the other way around. I'm just going to have to keep you on your toes then."

Zuko rolled his eyes, instantly reminded of Katara's maternal manner as he wrapped his arms firmly around her tiny waist-drawing her closer as if to meld their bodies together. He then let out a long breath that he didn't realize he had been holding, making his entire body melt into ease against Katara's softer form.

The two stayed like that for a few long seconds that only seemed short to them until Katara pulled away, turning her head to face her window. The pale light hit against her tanned skin gorgeously, often leaving Zuko in awe. To him she truly did look like a Goddess. If she was wearing her Tribal colours instead of his Nation's vibrant hue-he could've made her out to be a Spirit as well.

"You should go… You wouldn't want to be late you know," Katara said indirectly to him, her eyes fixated on the star-scattered sky. "It's not safe to get in late. This… Masuta might have some sort of tirade or something." She then scooted over to the top of the bed before stretching her body out as if she was going to sleep. The supposed waterbender who 'rose with the moon' then let out a yawn before blinking sleepily at a smirking Zuko.

"You're tired," Zuko remarked, raising an eyebrow as Katara shoved her feet underneath the silken covers. Even though she was peering at him through heavy, half-lidded eyes, he could still see that she was rolling them.

"You don't say?" she mused sarcastically.

The firebender smiled crookedly at her before literally crawling over to Katara, lying down sideways next to her on the outer side of the bed. Despite her confusion, Katara shuffled herself closer to the inner side that connected with the deep red wall to give him space.

Zuko then laid his head on the soft pillow, preferring the soft but firm cushion instead of the hard plank that he slept on as a Phoenix Son before winding his left arm over Katara, pulling her closer to him by the waist. He suppressed the urge to sigh happily as her cooler self provided relief to his heated body.

"Like I told Masuta-I miss my family," he said almost in a childish manner, eliciting a chuckle from Katara as she too followed suit and let the right side of her head hit the pillow. She then felt Zuko's arm tighten around her, until her back was fully pressed up against his chest. Katara could almost feel his heartbeat from her back-and the comforting warmth that he emanated. "Come on, I want to keep you company for awhile. I'll be back early. It just spares me some time before going back to my young interrogator." Zuko then buried his face into her thick hair, inhaling the fragrance of it-letting the soft tresses caress his face like the finest silk.

Katara found the comment about Bacca quite amusing, but she was just too physically tired to do or say anything and only managed a soft '_mmm_'. Instead she just listened to both their synchronized respiration and breathed in the warm, familiar scent of warm clothes, smoke and spices that danced around her; with just a hint of earth and the night's air. Within seconds, sleep took over her and the waterbender dozed off into a night of dreamless, peaceful sleep. The last thing in her head the image of Zuko and his playful smirk.

* * *

The new day's sun rays felt as if Katara was being baked. She groaned uncomfortably in her sleep, disliking the raw heat directly from potent Fire Nation sun. The waterbender squeezed her eyes tighter as she turned in her morning sleep, missing the warm but more comforting heat that only a certain young Fire Lord could provide. Her hands groped the smooth sheets that had been tangled together with her legs. But as much as she traveled, all the waterbender felt were just sun-cooked sheets; and the wrinkles of the empty but warmed bedsheets.

Katara let out a disappointed grunt as her hands continued to paw blindly about on her bed. Until her fingers grazed over the rough surface of what felt like old parchment paper.

Blue eyes flew open at the odd contact, and Katara swiftly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her right hand. Once her vision had adjusted to her suddenly sun-bright room, she found a small, burnt ochre colored scroll sitting on the empty outer side of the bed.

Scrunching up her nose, Katara took the scroll gingerly and unfurled it open. It wasn't a long piece of paper at all. Just enough to fit in seven medium-sized words written elegantly in a vertical row.

_我__  
__会__  
__回__  
__来__  
__的__  
._

_蘓  
科__  
._

_(I'll be back soon. Zuko.) **  
**_

* * *

Being a firebender who 'rose with the sun', Zuko could feel the gradual coming of the new dawn's sun heating up his inner fire; much to his disgruntlement. The heat of it flaring within him-prompting him to wake up.

The firebender youth slowly opened his eyes from his few hours of peaceful sleep, seeing that Katara's room was no longer dark. Instead it was slightly tinged with a bit of light from the approaching dawn. He could already see the lightening dark blue of the sky instead of the Prussian blue silk of night. The stars were gone and Yue was already starting to slowly take her leave; making way for the Sun.

Zuko sighed and looked down; smiling at the sleeping form in his arms… Or more like the curled-up-into-a-ball sleeping form that had tangled herself around him during the night.

Katara had her eyes shut-her deep and even breathing indicating her sound slumber. The covers had created a maze around her toned legs, her arms tight around his waist. The left side of her face was buried snugly into his chest, and her dark hair fanned out behind her like a silky deep, chestnut wave.

Zuko couldn't help but smile at the pleasant sight that greeted his wake as he brushed a few strands of hair away from Katara's face before caressing the soft skin of her cheek. But he knew that he had to leave… Albeit he hated to leave Katara-it was his job as both a Phoenix Son and undercover Fire Lord.

As carefully and quietly as possible, the firebender very gently untangled Katara from him and gingerly placed her arms on the bed-silently thankful that she didn't stir. He knew Fire Nation weather could be quite scorching so he decided to leave her covers be. He then swung his legs over to the edge of the bed and took a few deep breaths, relaxing himself and loosening his muscles.

The raven-haired teen looked over his shoulder and grinned again at Katara's peaceful form-knowing she would probably be quite grumpy once she woke up. Careful not to jostle her, he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against hers. He restrained himself from shaking Katara awake to take her in a passionate, heated kiss that he so enjoyed and often craved for. But instead he simply gave her a lingering one on her soft and sweet lips that still tasted of Moon Peaches as well as a hint of jasmine tea-courtesy of his uncle, and reluctantly withdrew. Even that little peck was enough to send electricity running through his veins. As he licked his dry lips, he could still taste her on him...

Knowing that he couldn't just leave her with nothing, he walked over to a small, unused desk that sat on the far left side of the room near the door. Opening a small drawer, he took out a bottle of pre-mixed ink, a calligraphy brush and a small piece of parchment paper. Without even bothering to sit in the wooden chair provided, he simply dipped the brush before very quickly writing a quick note to his waterbender.

Once the ink had fully dried, Zuko rolled up the paper and settled it on the side of the bed that he had 'napped' on next to the bistre-haired girl.

With one last gaze at Katara, Zuko pulled up his collar over his face and quietly walked out of the room-remembering to stop at his old room to re-conceal his scar and take on the identity as Lee once again. Once he was 'decent', the young Fire Lord practically darted through the Palace towards the exit.

But as he approached the open courtyard, he spotted a familiar, stocky figure walking through the corridors upstairs. This made him slow down to peer at the figure-recognizing the person almost instantly.

* * *

Iroh felt eyes on him as he walked through one of the Palace's many outer corridors, passing the courtyard. He had risen early from a worry-free sleep to make himself a nice, hot cup of ginseng tea. His sleep had been refreshing because he knew Zuko was safe. But as he walked, he could feel as if someone was looking at him from the left-and suspicion as well as curiosity beckoned him to look.

He saw his black-clothed nephew jogging through the courtyard, the boy's golden eyes looking up at him with recognition. Iroh smiled and waved at his nephew almost wildly, thankful that he could at least see that Zuko was still safe and well. Well to return to the rebels for their plan. The old man assumed that Zuko must've been with Katara the whole night...nearly making him smirk at the thought.

"Be careful, nephew…" Iroh murmured to himself as Zuko waved back at him before bursting into a quick sprint out of the courtyard. The former General then let some of his tension go as he continued his journey to the kitchen.

* * *

Zuko smiled to himself underneath his collar when he had spotted his uncle waving at him. For an old man he sure got up early… Probably for some tea no doubt… And when Iroh had waved to him, he waved back-already missing his father-figure. Hopefully their plan would go well, so that his uncle could retire to Ba Sing Se and run the Jasmine Dragon as quickly as possible instead of temporarily taking his place as Fire Lord. His uncle deserved good golden years doing what he truly wanted.

The firebender had passed Yun-Di and Loong when he exited the Palace, and the two members of the Royal Procession had bowed to him in respect and wished him luck. Zuko felt good that he had people loyal to him-and hoped that he could do them proud as their Fire Lord. The thought of that and his loved ones were the only thing propelling him forward into the absent waking Royal Caldera City-to head back to his underground nightmares. All the while in his head the image of his waterbender asleep peacefully and the taste of Moon Peaches haunting him in a way that he desired.

* * *

**Aha. Done. FYI, the letter was supposedly 7 words. 7 words in _Mandarin Chinese._ Since in ATLA they wrote in Chinese I thought it would be fit if that little letter would be in that language as well. Oriental Asian Pride yerr! **

**And for those of you who know Chinese, I know-the characters actually translate just: I'll Be Back instead of adding a 'soon'. But if I were to add the word 'soon' in Chinese characters, it would sound quite...odd. And way too modern. You know? **

**Hopefully ya'll enjoyed this-I assumed some of you didn't notice I put up Chapter 20 since I didn't get any responses regarding the chapter. I was quite worried-thinking that was a bad chapter. Yikes. **

**Oh well. R&R and spread the word yeah? *winks**

**~Jenna**


	22. Comrades and Friendships

**Chapter 22: Comrades and Friendship**

**_lorekr: _Haha your review definitely was quite amusing! (In a good way, of course). And spoiler alert but yes there will be the showdown you so desire. But not for a long-long time! Stay tuned, yeah?  
**

**_princessofdarkness39: _I'm still trying to figure out how to slip in other characters. If it's like Ty Lee, it's going to be hard. That and I'm honestly still contemplating on whether to bring in more of the show's original characters. You know? But do keep in view!  
**

**_InconsciousSin: _Thank you for the compliment! Definitely brain-wrecking trying to keep in all in check. Characters, specifically. But I think of it as an exercise. Give the characters and work with what they got, you know? **

* * *

"Wow you get back fast. Masuta will be pleased with your punctuality," Bacca remarked as Zuko entered their room at early dawn, tossing his broadswords onto his bed. The sun had just begun to rise when he had successfully and inconspicuously returned to the Sanctuary. He was lucky enough to have Hanzai come out of the rock boulder by the time he came back since he didn't possess the skills to light up the fire tongues in one go. The Skeleton Man had been sent to gather supplies like food until he saw 'Lee'. Despite his disgruntlement, Hanzai had helped open the 'door' for him before stalking off muttering '_newbie'. _Sometimes Hanzai reminded Zuko of a crosser, more bitter, bone-thinner, longer-haired version of Yon Rha. That monster.

"Probably," Zuko replied the boy tonelessly, who was just folding up his shirts while sitting on the edge of his wooden bed. The teen then started to change out of his black attire into the rebels' regular training attire which really just consisted of a plain blood red shirt and shin-length pants that had a few burned-tattered edges and scorch marks. It even smelled like smoke. It reminded Zuko of what he wore when he was in the Boiling Rock prison-they were quite similar but the rebels' ones were coloured in a more vibrant hue of red. The only thing that he didn't bother to change out of were his slightly worn-out black boots with a subtly pointed toe. Typical.

A repetition of heavy-metallic knocks sounded on their room door, and Bacca quickly raced over to answer it as Zuko changed. He had already switched pants and was still shirtless when his roommate practically swung open the door in excited anticipation. His bare back facing the door, but Zuko could still see who was entering the room through the mirror he stood in front of.

"Masuta!" Bacca exclaimed, the open door revealing the tall firebending Master. Zuko actually expected some sort of angry expression on his teacher's face since he just got back, but instead Masuta bore an expressionless mask. As always...

"I see you returned on time, Lee," Masuta said to Zuko, raising an eyebrow at him. The youth nodded and slipped on his shirt. He then approached the Master and bowed respectfully in traditional Fire Nation custom.

"What brings you here, Master?"

Masuta cleared his throat as Bacca made way for the Master. But he didn't step into the room. Instead he simply remained where he stood-broad and sturdily built with his arms folded behind him. His chin high with pride.

"Well… Lee, Bacca… As you know we have quite a bunch of new recruits," Masuta began, eyeing the two boys carefully. "So we had to make a few changes… You're going to have three new roommates I'm afraid. Make sure to clear some space for the extra beds."

"THREE?" Both Zuko and Bacca exclaimed incredulously at once, immediately bug-eyed with their jaws slamming the ground. Sure, their room was spacious enough to fit maybe six people or ten altogether… But privacy was still privacy.

Masuta nodded, he then opened his mouth to speak until he was immediately pushed aside and a flash of red, black and pale complexion whizzed in like a tornado.

"Roomies!" Amai squealed excitedly, bounding into the room with two large, bulky silken bags. A thick scarlet blanket sitting on her right shoulder. She then quickly dumped her things behind Zuko's makeshift bed-frame "DIBS ON THIS SPACE!"

Two more heads then popped up into the room from the sides as Masuta entered the room, not wanting to be slammed aside again-his face slightly reddened from the embarrassment of being knocked over by a petite girl. Onni and another male rebel who Zuko recognized as Reza walked in hesitantly-taking in their new room. The expressions on their faces unreadable.

Zuko thought he was going to faint. Of _all_ the people who had to be his new roommates… Reza, he wouldn't mind… But the two nieces of Bujing? He looked up into the root-protruding ceiling with closed eyes as he breathed deeply, hoping to restore his former calmness.

_Spirits preserve me…_ he thought to himself. _They must hate me… I must've sinned greatly for this punishment… In a way… I must've deserved this somehow… I deserve this… I have sinned… Somehow… Maybe this is a dream… Maybe I'm still asleep in Katara's room… Perhaps this punishment is a sign from the Spirits. From the divine universe..._

"But Onni and Amai are _girls_, Masuta!" Bacca's shrill, high-pitched voice shattered through Zuko's not-so tranquil thoughts-bringing him back to a very shocking reality. "Is it…appropriate for them to be sharing rooms with us?"

"I agree, Masuta," Zuko quickly added, desperate to get the whirlwind of sickeningly sweet girlishness out. He nearly stumbled as he approached his Master. "I don't think that would be very suitable…"

"Dudes, stop wasting your breath," Reza muttered towards the two boys, his arms carrying a _very _large black duffel bag. The teen had a thick, spiky head of dark, reddish brown hair that resembled a more dim shade of burnt sienna. Blood red streaked locks hung in his eyes, hiding parts of his eyes. Instead of the typical pale Fire Nation complexion, he had a more…healthier looking colouring that indicated the time he spent underneath the sun. But despite that, Reza also had the typical gold irises with a more yellow tint to it, making them look more sinister. The youth was around Zuko's height, but had a more solid build compared to the young Fire Lord.

"I understand all of this can be…new," Masuta explained, gesturing towards the two noble-ladies "But I had to pull a lot of strings. All the other previous members are taken. My hands are tied in this case. Qin trusts Miss Amai and Onni. I will take my cousin's word on this. Take it as a test, boys. See if you can hold back your…_temptation_ if you will. And girls, I also trust that you will be the ladies that you have been raised to be."

Onni and Amai both nodded before bowing to Masuta respectfully.

"We are grateful for your faith, Masuta," Onni said calmly, joining her sister as she set her things down as well-including that chest that Zuko saw in their room. "I give you our word as noblewomen to behave properly… As well as keep the boys in line."

Masuta chuckled and nodded at Onni. "Very well." He then looked at all five rebels before walking out of the room. He stopped at the door to turn towards the five teens, scrutinizing each of them carefully. "You three get settled in. Bacca, Lee, I know these changes will take time but I still expect you to be with me at training at the same time as always. Since you are not the new roommates, I will see you at the training platform within half an hour, is that understood?"

Bacca and Zuko nodded before bowing stiffly, both obviously uncomfortable with their new tenants.

"Yes, Master," they both replied in sync. Their voices monotonous and serious.

Masuta nodded before slamming the door behind him, leaving the five teens silent with the new awkwardness as they stood in the room, unsure of what to do next.

"Well, Reza and I have to get the rest of our stuff," Onni said to Zuko, breaking through the itchy silence. She then turned to her sister. "I'll get your things, Ai. You just get ready for training."

Amai nodded as Onni led herself out, quickly followed by Reza who had dumped his duffel bag at the foot of Zuko's bed. Why was everybody leaving their things near his bed instead of Bacca's?

Zuko simply stood where he was, staring blankly at the metal door with a thousand thoughts swirling through his head. He was so unfocused to the point where even a single blow could knock him off his feet.

But Bacca, on the other hand, wasted no time bonding with their new roomie.

"Miss Amai! It is a pleasure to have you as our new roommate!" the boy exclaimed, practically bouncing over the girl who stood in front of the full-length mirror, adjusting her half-topknot. Instead of the tattered rags Zuko and Bacca wore for training, she chose to wear her signature red-hued, floor-length Mandarin gown over a pair of brown knee-length harem pants and plain black pointed slippers. The clothes she wore looked expensive, and Zuko wondered if she had ever singed any of them during training... Either that or she was just too bloody, filthy rich.

"Yeah it's _so_ cool!" Amai nearly shrieked, running her slim fingers through the short black locks that curled around her shoulders. "It's like a slumber party! With boys!"

Zuko couldn't help but let out a deep, angry snarl before roughly grabbing his broadswords. His grip on them was so tight until his knuckles turned white-the bones there threatening to burst out and he soon felt his nails drawing blood from his palm. He then stiffly marched towards the door, steam practically pouring from his ears and nostrils.

"I'll be in the training compound if anybody needs me," he growled fiercely, his eyes narrowed at the door-wanting to punch into the hunk of metal until it was nothing but heated, molten liquid.

"Hey, Lee aren't you going to have breakfast first?" Bacca asked worriedly, watching as Zuko walked like a man made of steel. His back hunched to the point where his head was halfway covered and his shoulder raised up to his ears. And the way he gripped his weapons with his right hand looked as if he really wanted to take a swipe at someone.

"I'm not hungry," Zuko snapped, his voice thick with fire before throwing the door open and storming out, leaving Bacca and Amai bewildered and confused. The two staring at the freshly slammed metal door with a sort of blankness. They could still feel the mad heat that Zuko left in the room.

But within seconds, the door squeaked open again, and Amai's older sister popped in. But she halted her steps when she saw her younger siblings and Bacca all wide-eyed.

"…What's with the stares?" Onni asked, raising an eyebrow at her sister and new roommate.

* * *

"You're getting better with this, Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled from one far end of the courtyard, with round but large rocks surrounding her for her use. She had her usual Praying Mantis stance at the ready, her feet planted firmly against the moistened ground that Katara was using against her. Both feet-to-feet in elemental seismic sense.

"Ditto," Katara replied playfully, her arms encased with lengthy water tentacles that she had been using to either beat away or slice through Toph's rocky attacks. Four giant pots filled to the brim with water had been placed in the courtyard for her easy access and use-though that didn't stop her from pulling water from other sources like the air or the sweat that created a thin film on her skin and drenched her hair and clothes. She even managed to focus on the water in the ground to rise up to the surface of the ground, moistening the entire courtyard grounds-giving her an extra advantage to her hydro-seismic sense, much to Toph's annoyance.

"Go li'l sis!" Sokka yelled from the left, untouched side of the courtyard, with Suki sitting wedged between him and Aang. The three of them had decided to take a break after hours of hardcore training-until the splashing of water, cracking of ice and rumbles of earth; not to mention the occasional mini-earthquakes brought them to watch the ongoing duel that had been going on for supposedly _hours._

"_Hey! _Somebody have my back for once!" Toph shouted as she stomped on the ground before thrusting both fists forward, sending wave-motion columns at Katara, who managed to jump out of the way.

"Go Toph! The Blind Bandit!" Aang cheered, following Sokka as they both waved their arms in the air madly.

Toph couldn't help but blush slightly when it had been Aang who cheered-even though she did sort of demand it… She fought back a coming grin as well as several ice spears that were being hurled in her direction.

"Why don't some of you join in?" Katara panted, rapidly creating circular movements with her arms that were stretched upwards, pulling water from the air and running to avoid incoming flying boulders while gathering her 'ammunition'. "It'll be quite the challenge!"

"I second that!" Toph half-shrieked, trying to _speak_ over the crashes and slices that echoed violently through the air.

Aang grinned and nodded before standing up and shooting his right fist out-executing a large jet of fire that could easily engulf both Katara and Toph.

But the two girls had come a long way in terms of bending and easily defended themselves from the flames by raising large rocky walls and using the water in the air to fizz it out. To them it was really nothing-

The Avatar then started to execute wide, sweeping kicks and quick punches as he approached the girls. He unleashed roaring arcs and jets of vibrant orange-red flames that were torrid enough to be felt throughout the entire courtyard.

Katara muttered curses under her breath as she dodged violent attacks coming from both Toph and Aang, she bent to dodge flying boulders, jumped and rode each vicious earth tremor and continued pulling water from the air to defend and attack. With each movement of her feet and arms it almost appeared as if she was dancing while fending for herself. Her arms suddenly felt like the water she controlled-fluid and loose as it wove through the air, both slicing and flowing. However her muscles began to protest with her physical exertions, and soon flames began to lick at her skin and sharp slivers of rock began cutting through her skin. But she was careful not to show her pain.

Toph, on the other hand kept everything solid and substantial like her element. With hard stomps, firm kicks and rigid stances. Her rock shields and walls kept her from being burned and water-whipped. Since Katara could also manipulate the temperature of her element from burning ice to scalding hot water tentacles-the Blind Bandit had to tread carefully. And then there was Twinkle Toes with his advantage at controlling all four elements. It irked her sometimes because to her it felt almost…cheating. But it made her work harder, hence-making her better. But after having a lock of her hair burnt to a crisp after closely dodging a ball of fire, she knew she had to bring her A-Game on more than ever.

_Maybe sparring with two master benders wasn't such a good idea right after training with Iroh after all…_ Aang thought to himself as he sparred. He silently thanked the fact that he was born an airbender, allowing him to propel smoothly between attacks through the air. With his air spheres, he could even avoid Toph's earth-waves that sent Sokka screeching as he bobbled about, failing miserably to keep his feet on the ground. And being the Avatar had their own perks as well…

"Toph!" Sokka shrieked, stumbling through the tremors while Suki managed to keep her footing firm, all the while chuckling at the Water Tribesman. "Enough with the quakes! There are innocent bystanders here!"

Toph guffawed before hitting her heel hard against the ground, from that point, the tremors gradually halted until they reached Sokka. But inertia was not his friend, and the second the earth beneath him returned to its unmoving state, the warrior let out a yell before landing face first in the ground.

"Serves you right, Snoozles!" the Blind Bandit laughed, punching up probably her hundredth earth wall that day to avoid an entire army of fast-approaching ice claws. The ice shattered loudly against the shield and resembled tiny crystals scattered across the ground. Some of the shattered ice acted like glass, and fiercely ripped through Toph's sleeves, leaving tiny cuts on her arms.

Katara spun as she executed each waterbending move flawlessly, from extinguishing fire streams, slicing through flying rocks to dodging spinning air blasts. With just a small movement of pulling the hands in front of her to her sides she managed to salvage the shattered ice on the ground to reform back to its liquid form before gathering more water from places like the warm air, the sweat that beaded on her skin as well from the water filled pots that still had about half left. Katara then swiftly created circular motions with her hands in front of her before cart wheeling her arms anti-clockwise repeatedly as if she was trying to raise something. By doing so, the mass of water that she'd collected created a water spout. Without wasting a second, she hopped onto it, quickly making exaggerated arcs with her arms to keep it stable as she rode it. The spout acted as her own defence tower, enabling her to move it as she willed; like whenever Aang would send fire bombs her way all she had to do was just move the spout a little for the spinning tower of water to just engulf it easily.

"YEAH WATER TRIBE!" Sokka howled loudly, rooting for his sister as she towered over Toph and Aang with her 'pedestal'.

"That all you got, Sugar Queen?" Toph snapped huffily before jumping and stomping both her feet hard against the ground with her fingertips and palm facing upward. The earthbender then shot up with a large earth column that raised her to the same level as Katara, leaving Aang to just stare at the two competitive girls. Following suit, he created an air spout similar to Katara's so that they would all be even.

Katara scrunched up her nose in slight annoyance, thinking that she would finally have the upper hand. She was actually getting quite tired from the hours-long sparring, and decided to just end it her way, even if it meant taking every drop of her last burst of energy.

Creating a large circle over her head with her arms before lowering her right arm down to her left side as she knelt slightly, her left arm poised straight up above her head. With one swift movement, she then brought both arms up with a wide amount of space in between. The tower that she had been standing on then spread out into a large sheet of water that resembled a giant wave, ready to crash onto its victims.

Since Toph couldn't really feel what Katara was doing due to her heightened, disconnected tower of earth, the Blind Bandit lowered herself until her feet touched the courtyard. Her eyes immediately widened when she felt the waterbender's power charging up. Aang attempted to freeze the wall of water-but since Katara was a waterbender she could just easily melt it back to its original form easily.

Without hesitation, Katara slammed her arms and open palms downward, and rode the descending wave that was crashing onto the courtyard. Toph then created an earth shield that was just two flat slabs of rock that resembled a roof to protect herself from the merciless mini tsunami. Aang did the same as well.

But the earth shields had proved to be unsuccessful, since water could easily seep into even the tiniest cracks. In Aang and Toph's case, they thought she was just going to make it rain. Katara managed to contain the water to only gather in the courtyard, keeping Sokka and Suki dry. With just a few horizontal wave-like motions with her arms, the water she manipulated slithered through the two earth shields and managed to reach both Toph and Aang with ease-surprising them both. Once the waterbender had reached the ground, she blew out a long puff of air that immediately froze the water-even the mass that had collected around the two benders she'd been sparring, encasing them within a crystal-like cocoon, and leaving only their heads exposed. The entire courtyard covered in a thick layer of ice, with the waterbender skating on it easily. Her breath came out in puffs of mist as she finally relaxed.

_Finally..._

"HEY!" Toph exclaimed, attempting to wriggle out of the ice. Aang easily escaped his little prison by waterbending, but the earthbender was still imprisoned.

"Not bad, Katara," Aang mused, trying to warm himself up by creating a little flame and holding it close to himself. His friend then skated over to him with a tired but triumphant grin on her face, satisfied with her sneakiness and progress.

Toph, however, wasn't so pleased. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Not bad, whatever, Twinkle Toes! Now will someone get me out of here?" she demanded, loathing the fact that she had been 'defeated'.

Katara chuckled at Toph before facing Aang. "Give me a hand?"

The two then melted the ice before bending the mass back into the four water pots, leaving the courtyard completely dry but still cool from the recent freeze. Toph was back with her feet on the ground, shivering mercilessly as she gritted her teeth, walking over to a smirking Katara. The Blind Bandit then glared blindly at the older girl while wagging a finger in her face.

"Just you wait, Sugar Queen," Toph threatened irritably. "I'm going to earthbend your butt out of the courtyard in a duel-And you will NOT see it coming! No way this is over, you got that? Sheesh! Stop getting so good! And quit cheating with all the waterworks!"

And with that, Toph stormed off to sit with Sokka and Suki, rubbing her arms as quickly as she could to get some heat out of the friction.

Katara and Aang both shot each other awkward sideways glances before shrugging. The Avatar then walked over to the three with his tiny flame floating above his cupped hands, leaving Katara the only one standing in the middle of the courtyard amidst shattered rocks and flame-licked earth. She then ran her fingers through her hair. Before the duel, she had her tresses secured in a braid-apparently the vicious sparring session had freed them.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me okay?" the waterbender called out to her friends and brother, who all nodded in response-except for Sokka, who just waved. Katara then rolled her eyes before walking towards her room.

Katara wove her way through the never-ending hallways and corridors, the maze of the giant Palace confusing her often. Especially when the guest-rooms all look the same… Her once soft pants from her vigorous sparring session gradually calmed down to a more even pace and the only sounds audible were her soft footsteps and the hurried ones of passing servants or the mechanical ones of the palace guards. After several turns that led her to dead ends and rooms that wasn't hers to reside in, Katara finally gave up and just decided to walk blindly around with her head down. It didn't help either when she was exhausted.

'_You'd think by now I would've memorized this place…' _she thought to herself as she kept her head down, watching her footsteps.

"Master Katara!" A fairly familiar female voice broke through her walking stupor and Katara halted, her head snapping up to see the servant girl, Miho whom she had met a few days ago walking towards her with a warm smile on her friendly face.

"Hello, Miho," Katara replied when the maiden reached her and stopped as well, bowing quickly in respect in which she returned. "And I told you… Call me Katara… No formalities required."

Miho blushed lightly and pressed her lips together, obviously uncomfortable with the request. Katara observed the girl's discomfort and guessed that maybe Miho was just used to being 'the servant' all the time.

"A-Alright… K-Ka…tara…" Miho finally forced out, smiling awkwardly at the Mater waterbender. "By the way, I saw your recent spar with the Avatar and the lady Bei Fong. You are more skilled than I have heard of… You deserve the title Master."

Katara felt her cheeks heat up slightly, not used to the compliment before waving Miho off.

"Nah… But I hope to get there," she said, prompting Miho to surprisingly smirk and raise an eyebrow skeptically like how a friend would.

"You are too modest," Miho replied, smiling politely. Her eyes were wide with an almost youthful innocence behind them that made the light in her eyes just shine. "By the way, do you need anything? I am loyal to the Fire Lord and welcome my services to his dearest friends… You're quite battered up too. Do you wish for me to bring some bandages or topical medication?"

Katara smiled crookedly and shrugged. "I'm alright… But I could go for some tea, do you mind bringing up some green tea to my room? I really need to wash up."

Miho bowed out of habit, much to Katara's humble discomfort. "It will be my pleasure, Mast-… Katara."

The waterbender nodded and bowed back respectfully before the servant girl practically dashed to the kitchen-as if she was running orders or urgent errands. Katara sighed and continued the search for her room-which managed to take her about two minutes or so, much to her relief.

...

"One…two…three…four…-"she counted to herself in her attempt to relax as she slowly sunk into the warm-water-filled tub. The scent of expensive bath oils and aromatic soaps the only thing she could smell. The bathroom's warm mist wafted around her as the waterbender's self was submerged in fragrant water, leaving only from her nose up breaking through the pearly surface.

"Five…six…seven…"

Thoughts swam through her head-thoughts about the Phoenix Sons… How were they supposed to go up against them let alone defeat them… Master Firebenders who also pretty much perfected if not improved the use of lightning generation. A will that was out for blood. Everything was secret now… Nothing was revealed yet. And that word, '_yet_' was pecking at her annoyingly.

Just waiting around like a sitting duck, training day and night-worrying and plotting in between. Katara almost felt mechanical to the routine. She felt a tinge of anger bubble up within her, making the water she was in heat up thanks to her ability to manipulate the water's temperature. The heat soothed her tense muscles that had begun to ache due to all the strenuous bending practices and hour-long spars. The waterbender closed her eyes sleepily and inhaled deeply before submerging herself completely into the bath water; giving herself to her element in attempt to comfort and protect. Despite the growing heat, it felt good against her tanned skin. Concentrating, Katara focused on healing the bruises and tiny cuts that marred parts of her skin.

Within seconds, the stilling water in the bath glowed a luminous, brilliant blue, illuminating the entire bathroom. It shone like Yue's light but without the pale, alabaster shade that came with the moon. Katara couldn't help but let out a small sigh into the water as she felt her physical pain slowly melt away with the liquid, the blacks and dark blues spotting her skin gradually disappearing. The slightly bleeding lacerations sealed up quickly and vanished. All she could hear within her element were the gentle sloshing of water and the popping of the air bubbles she exhaled.

"_Katara…" _

Katara's eyes flew open with shock and she felt the slight sting of the soapy water hit her exposed eyes. She could've sworn it was Zuko's voice she heard-it pounded in her ears like a drum.

"_Katara…" _

'_No…' _she thought to herself, shaking her head before squeezing her eyes shut again as she wrapped her arms around herself, the blue glow of her healing disappearing. The voice that called her the second time didn't sound like the Fire Lord's voice. Instead it was softer rather than his usual husky tone. The temperature of the water doubled, heating up rapidly as her emotions began to go askew. _'It's not him. That's not his voice…'_

"KATARA!"

"H-aah!" Katara gasped loudly into the water, her eyes and mouth both opened simultaneously as all the breath she held in escaped into the water in the form of perfect circular bubbles. The hot water felt close to boiling as the blue-eyed girl burst out of the water, breaking through the surface like shattering glass. Katara sucked in a sharp breath-taking in the aromatic and misty air that fogged her vision. Either that or it was all the soap in the water.

"Katara? Master Katara? Are you in? Is everything alright?" Miho's voice called out to her in a tone tinged with concern followed by resounding knocks on her room door.

"Oh! Y-Y-Yes, Mi-Miho, I'm fine!" Katara managed to splutter as she clumsily stepped out of the bathtub, her skin and hair completely drenched. "C-Come in! I'll be one in a second!"

As she heard the door to her room creak open and Miho's footsteps entering her chambers, Katara very quickly bended the water out of her hair and off her skin, gathering the liquid with her bath water before evaporating the mass into the air, adding to the mist. It created a near thick fog that clouded her vision further. She then blindly searched for the red and gold-trimmed silk bath robes that had been hanging on a small metal hook by the door. Katara then slipped into the smooth fabric before stepping out of the bathroom, the mist within escaping out without hesitation, much to Miho's surprise.

"Oh my!" the servant girl gasped, staring at the fragrant, moist cloud that collected into the room as the Master waterbender emerged from it almost in a mystical, dramatic manner. "Is…everything alright?"

Katara smiled sheepishly as she waved the mist away from her. "Everything is fine. Just a waterbender thing really. Nothing to worry about."

Miho smiled. She was carrying a small wooden tray with a dark yellow teapot with flowery designs on it accompanied with a couple of clean, peach-colored clay cups sitting with the brim on the tray. The spout of the teapot had a bit of hot steam seeping out of it, and Katara could vaguely catch the scent of the clean, invigorating green tea aroma.

"Where should I place this?" Miho asked, looking around. There was the room's desk and a medium-sized round table sitting idly nearby with three chairs surrounding it. On the table was a square red cloth over it with intricate gold lace designs embroidered into the fabric.

"The table there should be fine," Katara said, gesturing to the round table that was a few feet from her bed next to the room's writing desk. "Won't you join me?"

Miho's eyes widened slightly after she had placed the tray on the standing circle of mahogany. She straightened up immediately and folded her hands in front of her in an extremely formal manner as she cleared her throat.

"P-Pardon?"

Katara smiled and sat down on one of the wooden chairs, still in her bath robes as she turned the cups over and started pouring the boiling tea into both of them.

"Come on, you can't bring in _two_ cups and not expect me to invite you to join me? Maybe you even planned it for a quick break," Katara exclaimed with a wink before gesturing towards a chair in front of her. "Sit, sit!"

Miho chewed on her lower lip nervously as she fiddled with her fingers. "That was not my intention at all, Master-… I mean, _Katara. _I had thought you might have company like Miss Bei Fong… Or that Kyoshi Warrior, Miss Suki. I am but a servant, it is not…proper for us."

Katara rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before propping her right elbow on the table, leaning her face against her open palm as she raised an eyebrow skeptically at the girl.

"Oh I insist! It's always nice to meet new people no matter what their statuses are. Come on, take a break! Unless… You want the Fire Lord to know that one of his workers isn't attending to his visitor's request?" Katara smirked as she saw Miho's face turn ashen white, then into Water Tribe blue. But inside, Katara's stomach churned at the word 'workers'. Due to her growing up in a more humble lifestyle, she wasn't used to attendants or helpers or _servants. _Spirits, she hated the word! Loathed. Despised. The titles and statuses that she felt nothing but averse for.

"Ah-no-no-no there's no need for that!" Miho chuckled nervously, instantly sitting herself down on the chair opposite of Katara, her face still blue at the thought of possibly being told off by the Fire Lord for not obeying his visitor. His guest. His girlfriend! But the servant girl merely stared at the cup of green tea in front of her as if it was the most foreign and alien thing she'd ever seen.

Katara couldn't help but giggle slightly at Miho's indescribable expression. The way she sat with perfect posture and hands folded neatly in her lap. Her face scrunched into a hilarious mask as she had a stare-down competition with her cup of tea.

"Relax, Miho. Just because I'm a guest doesn't mean I'm superior in any way," Katara assured the poor girl, picking up her own cup carefully since the clay was still quite hot. "I'm still just another human being. Like you. And...tea is completely harmless. It won't bite."

Miho looked up into the waterbender's eyes before cracking a small smile before picking up her cup as well. She then nodded slowly, silently agreeing.

"I suppose…" Miho turned the cup in her hands nervously as Katara took a small sip out of the green tea, letting out a relieved _'ahhh' _sound after. "But I still have my place as one of the Fire Lord's servants. It has always been this…formal. It isn't right as a servant." The Fire Nation girl then shyly sipped her green tea, careful not to make any loud slurps.

Katara's smile dropped slightly, but hid it as she sipped slowly. Despite her father being Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe, she had never been treated like royalty. Heck, she hadn't expected it. The waterbender admitted to herself silently that it would be nice to just relax and not do anything but only for a brief period of time. Her Gran-Gran had always said that those who worked harder tend to live longer because they strive for something. Those who simply sat around like snail sloths will just lose interest and be bored all the time with no motivation, no goal in life. That wasn't what she wanted at all.

But how the servants were looked at truly irked her. They were still human beings! True, it was their jobs after all. Everyone had to earn a living somehow. But to be treated like dirt or as someone beneath oneself was just…plain unfair. A worker is a worker. Everyone is a servant to something. Like how the Fire Lord was servant to his country. As a servant or whatever, one should be treated with respect. Do unto others what you want others to do to you, after all.

"Humans are still humans," Katara merely stated, setting her cup down before tilting her head to the side. "How old are you anyway? Are you from the Caldera?"

Miho shook her head, speaking between sips. "Oh no. Not at all. _*sip*_ I don't hail from royalty or noble blood at all. _*sip* _My mother was from Shu Jing actually. After she married, things went well for us financially. Her husband was a fine swordsman and was eventually recruited to be a soldier, serving the late Fire Lord Azulon. But he died in the Siege of Ba Sing Se-leading to our financial downfall and my mother was hired to be a servant to the Fire Lord and his family. She then secretly married my father years later. I was born in the Palace and my parents had been convincing enough to let me live and serve the royal family."

Katara raised an eyebrow again questioningly. "How old are you anyway?" she repeated.

"Seventeen."

The waterbender scrunched up her nose, secretly disliking the fact that she was the younger one. Oh well.

"Hopefully now you'll be treated better," Katara said to the servant girl who was refilling their cups. "I'm sure Zuko will be a ruler worthy of your loyal service."

Miho nodded and smiled. "I live to serve the Royal Family. Even though things had been bad last time, I'm their loyal servant," she practically vowed. "It is an honor to serve Fire Lord Zuko and his companions."

Katara felt her stomach flutter. This girl was truly a servant worthy of any royal. But it was still unfortunate that she had to live a life where some people might look down on her.

But the waterbender pushed that aside, knowing that Zuko would be the Fire Lord that would treat everyone of whatever status with respect and honour. She then picked up her filled cup before gently clinking it against Miho's. The servant girl looked up at her with confusion to which Katara responded with just a kind smile.

"If you ever need a friend-you know you can come to me. I'll even introduce you to the others!" the blue-eyed girl said, raising her cup to Miho before bringing the tea to her lips.

Miho blushed slightly as she tried to hold back a happy smile, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly as she fought the facial action. She then raised her cup to Katara as well.

"I would like that…"

* * *

"RA-HR!" Zuko roared fiercely, forcefully pushing his arms out to the side, creating several large rings of fire to circle his body before the brightly coloured flames augmented into the air-finalizing a new complex form that Masuta had _just_ taught him. The rings let out a sound that matched Zuko's roar-only amplified, and it was loud enough to boom over the other crashing sounds of the flames coming from training rebels and demonstrating Masters in the training compound, accompanied with the occasional crackling sound of fresh lightning that sometimes illuminated the area with a near white neon blue colour.

The Phoenix Son Master stared at his prodigy with wide eyes as he cleanly slashed his arm through the air, dissipating the violent flames that Zuko had created so that the other training rebels around them wouldn't be harmed. Steam smoked hotly off of Zuko's topless body, sweat that had been acquired from their five-hour training session drenching him on the spot, making his raven hair cling to his face clammily. The teen's perfectly chiseled chest rose and fell with each exerted breath, his exhalations coming out in small flames or Breaths of Fire. His golden eyes were hard as they fixated on the ground.

"Well done, Lee," Masuta nodded approvingly at Zuko, as the youth looked up to meet his teacher's eyes. The molten gold blazing hot and hard. "I'm very impressed. You have come quite a long way in a very short time. You mastered this form merely after two tries."

The right corner of Zuko's lips twitched slightly, hinting at what looked like a sinister smirk. But instead he simply bowed.

"Thank you, Master."

Albeit the words of gratitude made Masuta narrow his eyes, and Zuko was confused when he straightened up, seeing the look of what seemed to be suspicion in his Master's expression.

"However…" Masuta gave Zuko a once over, from his soaked dark hair to his roughened and scuffed boots. "I feel a kind of…anger and hostility within you… This seems to amplify your skills. If you want to learn lightning flawlessly, all that anger must be pushed aside. You need a clear mind to perfect that skill. If not you'll lose control extremely easily or create a very dangerous imbalance in your mentality. You must be cautious, Lee!"

Zuko sucked in a deep breath before exhaling another small fireball, the relatively harmless mass of fire quickly melting into the hot air. He knew he was edgy. He had been all bloody morning!

"I understand," he replied through clenched teeth as his hands fisted at his sides, his badly bruised knuckles rapidly turning white.

Masuta eyed Zuko in a concerned manner-concern for his prodigy who was huffing and puffing more than before. Obviously there was something disturbing the youth-and he simply refused to train a rebel that couldn't keep his head in the game. A calm head, that is.

"Take a break," Masuta told him flatly, earning him a surprised, wide-eyed look from his prodigy. "Practice on your breathing. Try to clear that head of yours, if I see you to be fit for it-I'll teach you lightning generation the Phoenix way. Soon."

With that being said, Masuta turned on his heel before exiting the platform they had been training on and walking towards a neighbouring platform where his cousin was busy training ten female rebels at once.

Zuko bit back a frustrated yell before walking over to a particular corner of his training platform, sitting himself onto the raised earth. There was a small wooden bucket of water for his thirst and his shirt next to it that he had tossed aside mid-training. He grabbed the bucket and poured its cool contents over his head, quick to gulp in a mouthful of water. The liquid drenched him further, and clear droplets dripped down his soaked hair and rolled down his pale, heated skin. Zuko then pushed the thick locks of hair that fell in his face back, creating a slick comb-back in his mane, exposing his smooth forehead.

"Imbalance in my mentality…" Zuko scoffed to himself before shaking his head, the image of his younger sister entering his mind. The insane look in her eyes, her wild cackle that echoed through the air when they so fiercely battled… The high-pitched, scream-accompanied sobs she'd sounded when Azula had finally snapped mentally… Cold-blooded fire.

"Hey man," Reza greeted the undercover Fire Lord, smacking him in the back. Hard. Zuko's new roommate plopped himself down next to Zuko as if they were best buddies, but Zuko merely just gave the teen a sharp glare.

"What?" his words coming out like a harsh snap.

Reza held up his hands as if to surrender. "Hey, chill! I come in peace! Just checking up on my new roommate's all! How ya holding up? Looks like you had one gruelling session with Masuta."

Zuko's shoulders immediately tensed up, feeling every muscle in his body clench and coil tightly. He then went back to watching over twenty older rebels practising the form that he had just finished. His eyes fixated on each move, each kick, and every swipe of the arm that sliced through the air sharply like a katana sword. The orange-red flames following their silent orders through their physical body, the ribbons moving with them fluidly.

"I guess," Zuko let out a deep sigh, trying to relax himself. "I needed to let out some steam and I did. But Masuta thinks I'm too angry right now. I can't learn lightning generation with whatever inner turmoil I have within me," he made air quotes at the words '_inner turmoil_'.

Reza scoffed playfully at his words, earning a second death glare from Zuko.

"Let out _some steam_. HA," Reza flicked his wrist backwards, as if beckoning Zuko to shove off. "That's a real laugh. You needed to let out an entire volcano, Lee! You looked like you were going to overcook yourself this morning! And the way you trained… Whoo! It's no wonder you managed to master the sixth Fire-Snake form so quickly with only two tries!"

A low growl escaped Zuko's lips, and Reza shot him a sheepish look. "Just sayin'! Didn't know you were so easily cheesed off by new roommates. You'd think you would like it since Amai's one of them."

Zuko rolled his eyes and leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows before letting his head drop back a little, stretching and exposing his neck and throat.

"I don't understand why she and her sister are bunking in," Zuko groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut. "It's just not…proper to mix the genders in one room like that."

Reza then burst out into a fit of laughter-but Zuko didn't really care.

"Spirits, you sound like my mother!" he guffawed, clutching his stomach. "Come on, Lee. It ain't so bad. Plus everyone knows Amai has like the biggest crush on you. And that's saying something. A lot of the guys here our age always want to get her attention and stuff. But she's unimpressed and impressed easily… Not to mention her taste for nobility being a noble herself."

Zuko wanted to roll his eyes again, but proved to be a difficult task since his eyes were shut.

"Pfft. It's just a crush. She'll get over it," he said blankly, his voice taking on a new level of monotonousness. "Anyway, she knows I already have a girlfriend."

Reza tsk-ed, shaking his head, and Zuko opened his scarred-concealed eye, curious on what Reza has to say next-remembering that he had to get close and cozy with some of the rebels to drag information out of them. Any information of the sort.

But that didn't mean he had to get _that _close and cozy.

"Amai's definitely one of a kind," Reza stated, using hand gestures to emphasize his point. "Just cause you have a girlfriend doesn't mean she's defeated. Not like you married or anything. It just gives her a challenge, you know? She and Onni used to be Daddy's little girls before they joined the rebellion. Everything they wanted they got. Especially baby sister Amai."

"Sounds like you know a whole lot about Amai."

Reza's cheeks stained pink slightly, but shook it off, ignoring Zuko's remark. "So? I know her. We're all brothers and sisters after all. We should get to know one another. Plus she's great with the Masters. Just cause her personality's all over the place doesn't mean that she can't excel. There's a good reason why she's always chosen for demonstrations."

Zuko couldn't really back anything up since he had never seen any of Amai's supposedly many demonstrations. But being called up the other day did prove a bit of that point. Maybe he shouldn't underestimate the sickeningly sweet girl skill-wise.

"Anyway…" Reza continued, dragging the word. "You seem like a good guy. You know, loyal to your girlfriend and stuff. Don't worry about it. Amai's not insane. She's a tough one, but eventually she'll know when to forfeit. Just grin and bear it, yeah?"

Zuko's stiffened form softened slightly as Reza shot him a boyish grin, in which he returned with a tiny smirk. He then shrugged before getting off his elbows and leaning down against his knees. Reza then sent another hard-as-rock whack to his back again, nearly sending his spine into fracturing.

"Take it easy, Lee," Reza said coolly, grinning wide despite Zuko's grimace at the slight discomfort from the 'friendly' whack on the back. "You're kind of okay underneath all that manly, soldier-like exterior. I think you will be a fine Phoenix comrade. Good to have you on the team."

Zuko gave Reza a small smile as he extended and stretched his arms out behind him as if he was about to yawn. But instead, his left arm came swinging down-aiming for Reza's shoulder blades.

_THWACK! _

"OW! Hey what was that for?" Reza yelped, glaring at Zuko as he rubbed his back at the spot where Zuko whacked him.

"Payback. _Comrade."_

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely late update! Just for a heads up, my update for most of the length of October will be very delayed/late. I have finals next Friday and have to really buck up. Wouldn't want to fail my compulsory subject! I promise I'll get back to updating as quickly as I possibly can without making each Chapter crappy. I also know that I'm supposed to revise my previous chapters. Working on that. Working on the deviantart for my Zutara fanfiction(s). Busy, busy, busy... **_  
_

**But I hope you enjoyed this long-awaited chapter! Granted, some of you might want to kill me right now but c'mon people! Ye of little faith of Zuko's faith and mine! I am a hardcore Zutarian and proud of it! **

**Anyway... Yeah. Read and review~Advice is appreciated and respected but flames/haters will be...well, hated right back, I guess? Stop wasting your time, haters. I'm sure ya'll got better things to do. **

**~Jenna**


	23. Finally

**I'm so happy I managed to actually type one chapter out for at least one Zutara fanfic! Finals are brutal here! Oh well~I was never one for academics anyway... *shrugs**

**This chapter is specially for all those Taang-ers out there!(including me-self). I know some of ya'll wanted some Taangy-ness(Lol bad pun much?) so yeah... This is basically a Taang filler. Most likely after my finals which is Nov 9th(BOO TO THAT ONE!) I'll get back to all the lovely, lovely Zutara-ness! **

*****Oh and I need your help in completing this fanfic. Would ya'll want a really long, descriptive, super detailed length kind of storyline or a slightly shorter one? Because I'm stuck between a few plotlines..etc..so I need some help in this decision making. Please, please, _please _leave a comment if you want either one.******

**So here's a Taang-filled Chapter 23: FINALLY**

* * *

"Hey, Sugar Queen! Let's go out today! I'm bored!" Toph exclaimed, bounding into Katara's room without ever bothering to knock during a late evening. "We've been training our butts off for five days in a row now! Let's get out into town and chill!" The earthbender then sat herself down on Katara's bed, but making sure the soles of her feet stay planted on the ground.

The older girl was busy healing her most recent sparring injury that she'd gotten when sparring with both Aang and Iroh who had pelted her with fiery blows. At one point Katara had even resorted to trimming her hair herself since some of the ends had been literally singed off into a crisp. She sat in front of her dresser, facing the mirror in casual attire of a simple dark red, short-sleeved shirt and a matching floor length skirt, her right leg lifted up as she manipulated a ball of illuminating healing water on large bruises that dotted her shin, along with a few scrapes and slight burns marring the area. Within a few seconds of glowing blue, her leg was once again back to its unharmed state-except for the few lightened burn scars that would take at least one more session.

Katara then let out a sigh as she evaporated the water into the air by waving her hand in the air smoothly. She was already tired from the daily constant strenuous training-and healing just added to her current exhaustion. Sometimes her muscles would ache so much she would wish that Zuko was embracing her, with his comfortable warmth enveloping her instead of the harsher torridness from the sun.

Oh, how she had missed the firebender...

"I'm tired, Toph, I think I'll skip dinner and just turn in early tonight," Katara said, turning to face the now scowling earthbender, who crossed her arms.

"Come on! We've been cooped up in here like those turtleducks in the garden!" Toph half-whined, half-yelled. "You _should_ be tired-from being stuck inside all these walls! It feels like I'm at home again! Come on, I know you want to at least get out for awhile. No point getting caged up like this all the time."

Katara smirked slightly as she stood up, running her hands through her hair and disentangling the knots there before walking over to her closet, rummaging through until she took out a bright, blood red cloak and hood with gold lining. She then slipped it on before tying a black sash around her waist to secure it instead of having the piece of clothing hang on her like sack.

"Fine… But only for a while…" Katara finally relented, too tired to argue with the earthbender as she put up the large hood so that it would shadow her identity slightly-with her being lazy to transform into 'Tomi'. That and she despised taking off all the make-up required to make her look like a Fire Nation noblewoman, add to that was the drying eye-colour changing elixir that made her eyes turn gold.

"Oh yeah!" Toph cheered triumphantly, hopping off the bed before following Katara out the door and into the darkening hallways. The black metal fire torches that lined the walls provided the extra light needed for Katara to see her way through, unlike Toph.

"So where are the others?" Katara asked the earthbender as they walked. "I haven't seen everyone after Aang and Iroh beat me during the spar just now."

Toph immediately started laughing, clutching her stomach almost in an exaggerated manner, earning her an icy glare from the waterbender.

"HAH! That's right!" she cackled wildly. "I remember! Aang had you trapped in some cage of fire or something! Then ole gramps managed to fizz out all the water! That was _so_ payback for beating me the other day, Sweetness…" After twenty long seconds of Toph's boisterous laughing, she finally managed to regain her composure and calmness. "Nah, I haven't seen them either… I bet Sokka and Suki are just going to be doing their couple stuff or whatever… Gross me out! I know Iroh had some Fire Lord thing to do for Zuko… As for Aang… eh, maybe he's with Appa or Momo."

At the mention of Aang, the corners of Katara's lips curved up into a sly smile as she looked down at Toph, walking with an oblivious look on her face.

"Speaking of Aang… Did you tell him yet?"

Katara relished in the satisfaction of seeing Toph's entire fair-skinned face turn into the most hilarious shade of beet red. Her milky eyes had widened to the point where Katara thought the eyeballs might pop out of their sockets. The earthbender's smaller form even had a slight jolt, as if she wanted to stop mid-walk.

"No-oo…" The word came out all dragged and low, with a tone that matched the one whenever somebody pretended to forget something important and tried to cover it up. But failed miserably.

Katara raised an eyebrow at her before folding her arms across her chest as they left the maze of corridors and dark hallways, reaching the entrance to the open-ground courtyard where they usually trained and sparred. The sky was a deep shade of pinkish red with a few meshes of greyish blue here and there, indicating the lateness of the evening. Katara could even start to see a few tiny diamond-like stars popping up. The gorgeous sight never failed to take her breath away as she looked at one of nature's pieces of beauty. It was a shame she couldn't compliment it out loud to Toph, who couldn't see the skies.

"Why not? You're the one who prodded me non-stop about Zuko!" Katara exclaimed incredulously, waving her arms around for emphasis.

Toph blindly scowled at Katara's direction-specifically her waist before sticking out her tongue childishly at the waterbender.

"I'm getting to that, okay?" she shot back, waving Katara off. "I have _no_ experience whatsoever in this field so I need to think. At least you're older! You probably had your grandmother or Suki or whoever to advise you with all these boy stuff!"

Katara pressed her lips together in a straight line, silenced after Toph's words before nodding in comprehension. It was true... Her grandmother had used to advise her about the attitudes and various personalities of the opposite sex. And sometimes she and Suki had often discussed about boys-especially when the Kyoshi Warrior would start gushing about her knight in furry wolf armour.

"I understand," she said softly as they walked through the courtyard to get to the main gates.

"Besides," Toph continued. "If I'm going to come clean first, I want it to be…well, perfect, you know? Not fumbling and stumbling all over the place like a fool. Or running in and out like you did. I'm Toph! I'm nothing but pure awesomeness!"

Katara rolled her eyes at Toph's slight conceitedness and self-love, wondering what Aang ever saw in her besides the better side of her personality and inner strength. She even thought of interrogating him... Her curiosity had to be filled _somehow._

The two girls then made their way out of the Royal Palace after telling the two Imperial Firebenders who guarded the main gates where they would be just in case anyone had asked. They engaged in casual, general conversation while walking through the emptying Caldera City. Toph had wanted to go further out of town into the other villages and only managed to convince Katara to go to the nearest, smallest, probably most secluded village they'd ever come across. Qian Bei village.

The tiny but seemingly peaceful area was nothing to speak highly of, only for its humbleness and modest creation. It was the kind of place that citizens or travellers would just stop by for refreshments instead of revelling in its uniqueness. The village had small houses scattered randomly in areas, with a few people walking up and down the relatively clean streets-clean since there weren't enough residents to litter the ground. Tall fire torches that lined the side walks provided the light needed for people to maneuver around.

Katara looked around at the village with curiosity. The atmosphere was quiet and she gradually knew why Qian Bei wasn't really a place in the Fire Nation that she'd heard about. It was _really_ small and she guessed that news would travel at the speed of snail-sloths in the area. But Toph, on the other hand, was just content with being able to get out of the Palace and let her feet feel the raw dirt and earth.

"Nice place, right?" Toph remarked, feeling the heartbeats of the village through her feet. "We don't have to worry about us being heckled by nutty rebels here. I heard that the villagers and residents don't even know the war is over! And that this is one of the very few small villages that didn't get 'recruited' by Shan and his cohorts. Apparently it was too...small."

Katara raised an eyebrow at the earthbender. Not even know that the 100-Year-War was over? But that was probably the most major news _anyone_ could hear! But despite Toph's claims about them not being heckled, she still refused to lower her hood, keeping her face concealed by the shadows it cast.

"Hey check out those two!" the two benders heard a deep, masculine voice pipe up from behind them, loud enough for them to hear-but low enough not to draw extra unwanted attention… The volume was so low; whoever that voice belonged to must've thought they couldn't hear. "Foreigners, I bet!"

Katara looked down at Toph nervously, but the earthbender sensed the older girl's concern and simply gave her a wink. But that only made the waterbender even more nervous, not knowing what she was thinking. Instead they kept on walking at their usual pace as if they didn't hear them. Quickening their pace might set their followers off.

"Yeah, even underneath all of that cloak, you can tell she's got some body!" another male voice chimed in. Despite her discomfort, Katara could hear the rough, padded footsteps shuffling behind them. Maybe two…or three behind them…

"Hey, what about the other one? The short one?" the first voice asked. "She's quite a cutie huh? Looks so small and fragile… Such a delicate flower…"

Hidden by her cloak, Katara swiftly put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. She looked down and saw Toph's eyes widen and her mouth was pulled into an angry grimace. Her small form had tensed up instantly.

'_Small? Fragile? Delicate…FLOWER?'_ Toph growled inwardly to herself. '_Those punks!'_

Before the men behind them could say another word, Toph halted her walking and turned around, an angry mask on her face. Katara turned as well, the quick motion knocking her hood off.

In front of the girls were three men. Maybe aged somewhere around their early twenties, with muscular, lanky bodies and handsome faces. All of them typical Fire Nation men with the typical physical characteristics. But what Katara didn't like about the view was the fact that their cheeks were slightly rosy as if they had downed quite a bit of alcohol. Their eyes were glassy and the way they stood looked as if a small blow of the wind could knock them off their clumsy feet. And the fact that the sick expression they wore on their faces were directed towards them disgusted her.

"Ooh! Yeah, Zhen, you were right!" Katara recognized as the second man who spoke before. He was wedged in the middle as he nudged the guy on his left with his elbow. "She's a real beauty! All exotic! What about those eyes huh? Like sapphires!"

But before Zhen could reply, the earthbender had decided to instantly intervene.

"How's this for fragile?" Toph yelled angrily at them, before stomping her right foot on the ground. Immediately the man in the middle was ejected into the air by the mere raising action of the earth beneath him propelling him into the air. Katara bit her lower lip to keep from chuckling at the sound of the man's shrieks flying through the air-along with him.

Zhen and the third man on his right stared at the empty gap in between them and the raised platform of earth that stood in place of their friend before staring at the two girls, who both shot them icy glares. If looks could kill, they would be massacred on the spot.

"Who's the delicate flower now?" Toph snapped, folding her arms across her chest huffily.

As if in sync, the two men stared at each other before scurrying off in drunken fright. Wanting a bit more of amusement, Katara felt for the little water that seeped through the ground before flicking her wrist upwards. By doing so, she made the water push up the ground the two men ran on, creating an obvious bump in the ground. Zhen and his friend then comically tripped on the bump before falling face first into the dirt.

Toph and Katara then chuckled as the two cowardly males turned around to stare at them in shock with dirt streaked faces before scurrying off like squirrels once again.

"And to think they were intimidating! I thought they would be a nice challenge!" the Blind Bandit huffed, unimpressed, before she turned and girlishly as well as surprisingly linking her left arm around Katara's right, pulling her along to continue their walk. "Hmm… I expected you to just let them be, Sugar Queen. Who knew there was a mischievous side to you?"

Katara smirked before flipping her hair over her shoulder and pulling her hood up, quietly laughing to herself at the expressions those men had on their faces. She had also thought those men would put up more of a challenge, and was secretly disappointed at their cowardice.

Even though Qian Bei village had little to offer, Katara enjoyed her time walking around outside of the Palace with Toph, who was more than happy to tell her '_told you so' _when the waterbender had thanked her for dragging her out of the Caldera. The two girls had 'paraded' through the clueless village with less worries from the recent happenings and occupied themselves with chatter.

Katara had triumphantly dragged out a few truths of Toph's becoming liking for the young Avatar and even asked her how Toph had imagined Aang would look like, resulting in a red-faced earthbender who resisted the urge to just clamp a stone mask over the waterbender's mouth. But the earthbender 'looked' up to Katara like an older sister or younger 'non-blood-related' mother and secretly valued her words and advice more than anyone else's.

Even though Katara could be a bit _too_ maternal sometimes…

But Toph had gotten her revenge, and managed to get a few juicy secrets about Katara and Zuko. Toph could even feel all the blood pooling in Katara's face when she had asked what the kissing was like. The waterbender had bashfully described it as 'the most exhilarating thing ever next to waterbending and penguin-sledding'. Katara then blushed a deeper shade of red as she replayed Zuko's passionate kisses in her head, wondering when was the next time she would experience such delightful feeling again. Without even knowing, she'd pressed her hand to her lips, missing the warm and spicy taste.

Toph raised a questioning eyebrow when Katara had mentioned penguin sledding, and said that when the whole rebel thing was over and have their responsibilities lightened, she would want to visit her and Sokka in the Southern Water Tribe to try such an activity. Despite the fact that she would be completely blind since bare feet against snow wasn't the best of ideas. She thought it would be a fun thing to try. And despite Katara's protest since she was blind, Toph had insistently put her foot down. Literally. She'd stomped her right foot on the earth lightly, creating a bump similar to Katara's when she tripped the two drunkards and made the waterbender stumble in her footing-resulting in an irritated girl.

When the village had started to really empty, and the night had been coloured an ink black for quite some time, the two Master benders decided to head back to the Palace much to Toph's reluctance. She had even suggested staying at an inn for awhile, only to have that hope crushed when Katara pointed out that they did not bring money with them. Their walk back to the Caldera and the Royal Palace took a little longer, since Katara kept forgetting her way because of the darkening areas. But thankfully Toph was there to guide her and Fire Nation citizens had begun re-lighting their only source for light in the darkness.

...

"KATARA!" Sokka shrieked maniacally as he raced towards his sister who had entered into the darkened Palace with Toph by her side. Only a few fire torches illuminated the interior of the grand hall, giving the darker colours inside a haunting glow by casting eerie shadows that danced with the flicker of the flames. The Water Tribesman eyes were wide and bloodshot as he ran, with an equally concerned Aang running behind him. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Sokka then flung his arms around his bewildered sister, knocking her hood off in the process. A worried Aang then approached Toph who immediately went from calm and carefree to nervous and fidgety.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked the earthbender, who swallowed hard at the worried tone in the Avatar's voice. She opened her mouth to speak, but only empty words came out and she had to settle for a stiff nod. For the first time Toph wanted her feet to be covered by shoes so that she could ignore the nervous pumping of Aang's heart, half-hoping it was just because he had been training earlier or because he was running behind Sokka just two seconds ago.

When the warrior had finally let go of his sister, Sokka began checking Katara, making sure there weren't any injuries or bruises. He even checked the pulse on her neck, making him look as if he was trying to strangle her.

"I'm fine, Sokka!" Katara snapped lightly, slapping her brother's hand away before scowling at him. "We were just walking in Qian Bei village! Toph and I already told the Imperial Firebenders who guarded the gate where we would be! Why didn't you interrogate them like how you would others? Before we left we didn't even get to find you guys!"

Sokka scrunched up his nose before huffing lightly. He then crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly before looking away, refusing to meet Katara's eyes.

"The guards could be lying," he muttered, but seeing the faint blush that started to pool in Sokka's cheeks, Katara immediately knew that her brother forgot about that little detail that could've put him at peace. She then cracked a small smirk before swinging an arm around her brother.

"Come on, I bet you haven't had your dinner yet. Where's Suki anyway?" she said, leading him in the direction of the dining room. The word 'dinner' immediately brought a wide smile to Sokka's lips. He then held out an index finger.

"Suki turned in early. We had _quite_ the warrior spar! Oh and supper, actually… I already had my dinner about a half hour ago," he corrected her. Katara rolled her eyes before touching her heart with her hand.

"And here I thought you would be too worried about me to eat!" she exclaimed dramatically. "I am wounded, brother! To think that you were calm enough to eat dinner!"

Sokka's eyes widened slightly before he cleared his throat hurriedly.

"But of course!" he simply replied in a cool manner. "When I go scouring the entire Fire Nation for my baby sister, I'm going to need all of my manly strength!"

Behind him, Toph instantly let out a loud, impolite guffaw that prompted Sokka to turn his head and shoot the earthbender a dirty look. His eyes glaring daggers at the younger girl.

"That's a hoot!" Toph chuckled, clutching her already aching stomach as she laughed, with Aang biting his lower lip hard in an attempt to hide his amusement. "_Manly strength!" _

Seeing that time as a wonderful opportunity, Katara turned her head slightly as if to face Toph with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Oh and Aang? Maybe you and Toph should catch up for a bit. I know training and stuff has given you less time to chat up with her. Since I had her for the entire evening, why don't you two just…you know, hang out for awhile? You two should really _bond._"

Toph's laughter instantly ceased before she felt heat gather in her entire face. She resisted herself not to earthbend Katara out of the Palace or to turn around and look at Aang to save what was left of her dignity. He might think she had some medical condition if he saw the blood in her face. Even though she didn't know how red she was, Toph had a feeling the intense heat wasn't exactly very subtle.

To her surprise and nervous horror, Aang had grabbed her by the hand and darted off forward towards Katara and Sokka.

"Come here, Toph! I was just practising my sand bending… I think you would be really impressed with this!" he exclaimed cheerily, dragging the Blind Bandit behind him.

Thanks to the Avatar's speediness, the two zoomed past the Water Tribe siblings towards the open-ground courtyard, but even with their blurred figures whizzing by, Katara could catch the glare that Toph shot her before chuckling to herself, once again walking towards the dining room with her brother. Sokka just raised an eyebrow skeptically at Katara's small amused outburst, wondering what was the joke.

"What's so funny?"

...

Toph felt, impressed, as Aang manipulated a ball of sand smoothly to create various shapes. He had managed to sweep it across the ground like a sandy wave, turn it into multiple ribbons that could lash out to the best of its ability and even use one sand lash to pierce through a relatively thick sheet of ice that he had water-bent Even though it didn't give him a smooth slice that ice or fire that usually had, it still proved as a doable weapon.

"Not bad, Twinkle Toes," Toph remarked, nodding in approval. She was impressed that Aang had taken control of his opposing element so much better than before. And was even more proud with herself that she had been his earthbending sifu. So obviously she was one to thank for his skills.

"Do you want to spar?" Aang asked, dropping the sand onto the ground so it scattered on the ground. It hit the earth like rain, and Toph twitched lightly as the tiny granules showered against her only way of sight.

Even though the offer of a challenge was tempting, Toph shook her head, much to Aang's surprise.

"Nah… I spent the entire evening walking around some dinky village with Katara… Plus we've been training from dawn to dusk every single day. I feel ashamed just saying it, but… I need a break, man," she said, placing her hands on her hips before shifting her weight to the right slightly.

Aang chuckled, and Toph couldn't help but smirk.

_He's got a cute laugh…_ she thought dreamily before slapping herself mentally at the thought.

"Well I'm hungry," Aang said, patting his stomach. "How about I get us some fire flakes? It's a great night. Wouldn't want to waste it by staying inside all the time."

At first, Toph was reluctant, but the young Avatar was quite insistent. He even made her sit by the sidelines of the courtyard so he could whizz in and out of the kitchen to get the snack. But before the blind earthbender could voice a protest, Aang had literally shot himself into the Palace kitchens enhanced through his airbending.

Toph blew a lock of her fringe off her face as she sat on the sidelines, her right hand propped up her chin as it leaned against her right knee. Her feet planted firmly against the ground to avoid any unexpected surprises that could sneak up on her.

"Great night…" she muttered to herself, feeling a slight pang in her heart. All she saw was blackness, so the 'great night' was something she couldn't really enjoy even if she didn't want to. She could only relish in the cool night breeze that gently caressed her face, ruffling her clothes… The feeling of cooler earth underneath the soles of her feet as everything became more peaceful. Listening to the soft whistles of the wind and the occasional crickets that would chirp to their hearts' content.

Toph had often wondered what the world looked like… What her friends looked like… Why Zuko had made such a big fuss of his scar in the past… Why Sokka would be teased as being the 'pony-tail guy'… What did a ponytail even look like? Why Aang was so easily noticed as an airbender or the Avatar? Suki's Kyoshi Warrior make-up… Katara's motherly face whenever she would chastise her for something…

She wondered how the great night would look like if she could see with her eyes. She bet it would be as exquisite as she had imagined...

Toph let out a melancholy sigh, but immediately let a stoic mask fall over her face when she felt the all-too familiar light stepping approaching her from behind.

"Here!" Aang chirped, sitting himself down next to the earthbender with a large bowl of fresh, piping hot fire flakes with slight steam smoking off the surface. He then handed them to her in a gentlemanly manner. "Ladies first."

Toph suppressed the urge to grin stupidly and stuck her nose in the air jokingly like a snobby noblewoman.

"Only you would think I'm anything like lady," she said before digging her left hand into the spicy mix. Toph practically stuffed her cheeks with the flakes until she realized that they were hotter and spicier than the ones she usually ate. Her tongue and the insides of her cheeks screamed murder as she chewed, ignoring the sharp watery sting that pooled in her eyes. With all the resistance she had within herself, Toph swallowed the entire fistful of fire flakes and dropped her jaw so her mouth could take in some of the cool air. She bet that smoke would be hissing out of her mouth at the intense heat that had enveloped her entire mouth.

Aang stared at the earthbender with awe before popping in a few flakes one at a time.

"Wow Toph, I didn't know you liked such spicy flakes!" he exclaimed, wide-eyed when he saw Toph's indifferent façade. But on in the inside she wanted either him or Katara to freeze her tongue solid. "These were actually Sokka's, but Katara scolded him-saying that he already had two bowls and insisted I take it. Sokka has eaten so much of this stuff while staying here until he grew more accustomed to the spicier variations."

"Love it!" Toph managed to choke out, feeling her throat turn into a desert. "I-It's the best thing ever! I like 'em with more of a kick to it!" It was a terrible bluff.

That kick was more like a walloping turning side kick that could knock someone's head off.

The two ate away the flakes in silence, both secretly enjoying each other's company. When Aang had offered Toph the last handful of fire flakes in the bowl, she immediately refused; the taste buds on her tongue had been burned off because of its intense spiciness. Toph wondered if she could ever taste anything ever again...

The Avatar placed the now empty bowl on his left before leaning back slightly, using his hands to prop him up so he could look up into the star-scattered sky. A wide smile slowly spread across his face as his eyes scanned the night. The dark Prussian blue-black sheen that stretched over the sky, decorated with tiny stars that were randomly littered across the vast silk, they resembled tiny little glass-gems that gave the darkness a magical feel. He sighed dreamily at the night's peace, liking the feeling of having less worries. Not to mention being next to a cute girl while enjoying it.

He was about to turn to Toph to comment on the night until he realized she was blind. The Avatar then pressed his lips together in a hard line, embarrassed that he had forgotten.

"You seem nervous," Toph said suddenly, breaking through the silence. She simply stared blindly into the sky as well, not knowing what it really looked like.

Aang widened his eyes slightly and he automatically clutched at his chest with his left hand, at the particular place where his heart was placed. The organ was pumping so rapidly and loudly-there was no way Toph could miss that. He could even hear it pounding into his eardrums, attempting to shatter it.

"Oh-Uh… Yeah… You know… About the rebels and stuff… N-No big deal…" he stuttered awkwardly, leaving a trail of itchy silence behind his words.

Toph raised an eyebrow in questioning. What was wrong with Aang? His heartbeats were so all over the place she even had to raise her feet lightly until it only grazed the ground, hoping to lighten the bumping volume that pounded underneath her feet. He also seemed quite…frazzled or something. Maybe he really was just nervous about what to do…about the stinking rebels...

But then the earthbender had to suppress a coming blush, knowing that her own heart rate was just racing at the same velocity although for much different emotional reasons. She was actually really nervous, especially when Katara had suggested her to just come clean to Aang about her feelings. Apparently the Sugar Queen was convinced that Aang would feel the same way about her.

Perhaps this night was a sign…? Being with him...alone...on a supposed nice night... Maybe the Spirits were also hinting this at her… Toph scrunched her nose as she thought it over and over…

'_Don't be a coward!'_ she scolded herself mentally, gathering up whatever courage that she had at the moment. _'You're the greatest earthbender in the world! You can face Ozai supporters and the fear or risking your life at war… Surely a boy-so what if he's the Avatar-won't be that much of an obstacle?'_

Just thinking about the fact that made Toph chuckle out loud, prompting Aang to stare at her skeptically. When she had realized what she'd let slip out, she bit her lower lip until her tongue tasted blood.

"You know it isn't nice to keep jokes to yourself," Aang said coolly, and Toph let out a small sigh of relief. She then shrugged and fell on her back, with her arms behind her head as if to look up at the sky.

"Some jokes are so good it's just better to keep it all to yourself, Twinkle Toes," she replied in her usual, calm tone. But inside her mind was already starting to berate her for chuckling out loud from a thought. She might end up being sent to the mental facility where Azula currently resided.

Aang couldn't help but grin goofily when he saw that Toph's cheeks were slightly tinged pink when she had chuckled out loud for some reason. The colour on her usually fairer complexion looked quite fetching on her. And Toph wasn't one to blush often like any other girl would-instead she would just pummel anyone into pulp or get right up in their faces, using her rock-hard nature to her advantage.

But the Avatar couldn't help but feel that in a way, Toph was also just equally vulnerable like any girl. Maybe he was just assuming things but even with her sightless eyes, he could see something…almost _special_ behind them.

The airbender then let his grin drop when he remembered what had happened a few nights ago after he had talked to Sokka about him and Toph. He had planned to tell her how he felt about her-his confidence had been at its peak with adrenaline rushing through his veins, but when he had found her she was already fast asleep in her room. Quietly snoring and all. At that moment his confidence immediately dropped and his nerves then got the better of him. As a result, he had bolted away from her room like a gust of wind.

'_Coward…'_ a tiny voice in his head muttered to himself as he recalled that night. After that he had gone to the courtyard to practice his waterbending-to let his emotions flow instead of getting clogged up inside of him, waiting to burst like an overfilled dam.

'_NO!' _Aang yelled at himself inwardly as he continued looking at Toph's vacant eyes. _'I can do this! I have nothing to lose! I'm not a coward! It's now or never... And it's such a nice night too! When am I going to have another opportunity like this?' _

Gathering whatever calmness he had left within him, Aang cleared his throat and took in a deep breath as if he was about to go into a monologue. He then straightened up until his spine hurt before turning to face the earthbender.

"Hey, Toph?"

Toph turned her head slightly towards Aang's direction, hearing his voice even though she couldn't see him.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?" Aang asked shyly, twiddling his thumbs as they sat on his lap.

Toph rolled her eyes and smirked. "You just did."

The Avatar scowled lightly, knowing that Toph meant it as a joke-even though technically he already did ask…

But then the Blind Bandit waved a hand in the air as if she was swatting a flying bug. Her expression almost…exasperated looking.

"Well? Spit it out then," she said coolly, waiting expectantly, while inwardly she was getting all kinds of assumptions to what he was going to ask. But her impatience was also growing rapidly, waiting for _something _to snap.

Aang cleared his throat again and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, giving him _something _to do.

"Have you…ever…you know…liked someone?"

Toph opened her mouth to reply, but closed it before shrugging lightly-attempting not to get her hopes up.

"Why? You like someone?" Toph asked, raising an eyebrow. "Someone that's _not_ Katara? Wow that's definitely new…"

Aang scrunched his nose irritably a little at her response. "I accept the fact that Katara and Zuko like each other very much. They're happy together. I wish them all the best... That's all that matters to them. But they're still both my best friends. But…yeah… I think I like someone else now…"

Toph sighed before shaking her head in a disappointing manner. "Ouch! You think? Wow, Aang-and I thought you had more guts than that."

Aang blushed heavily before shaking his hands in front of him even though he knew Toph couldn't see.

"It's not that!" he managed to squeak out. "I _do_ like this one girl, but-I'm not sure if she reciprocates, that's all!"

"Well, who is she then? Do I know her?"

Aang felt something lodge in his throat and his breathing had momentarily ceased. It was as if his lungs and heart were being constricted by this sudden wave of nervousness. He could feel acid churning in his stomach as he tried to put words together in his head to form a proper sentence instead of blabbering out nonsense like a fool.

Toph felt her heart drop slightly when Aang had mentioned that he liked someone else. Maybe it wasn't her after all… Katara was probably wrong… She truly doubted that Aang would actually have any affectionate feelings for her. After all, she was too boyish and rebellious for any guy to handle. Better to avoid it now then have to endure the entire length of it.

Aang sucked in a deep breath with a reassuring mental pep talk and opened his mouth to speak, until Toph immediately cut him off.

_Such timing._

"Never mind," Toph half-snapped, standing up immediately. Aang's view followed upwards as he looked up at Toph. "I'm not the girl to give all these kind of advice. Maybe you should ask Sokka or Katara. They might know what to really do. I'll probably just give you some random, straightforward advice like 'tell her already!' You know? Besides… I actually don't really want to know about _everyone's _love life!" her tone became harsher and harsher as she continued, trying to ignore the stinging in her heart.

Aang frowned slightly at Toph's indifferent and slightly cold response.

"Toph… I was just trying to tell you that…I-…like you…" he said softly and bravely despite the slight quiver in his voice, letting all of his courage spill with his words.

The second those words left Aang's lips, Toph's eyes widened with shock and surprise before she frowned and turned her head to the side.

"You better not be joking…" she said quietly, clenching her fists tightly if he was. But she could feel underneath her feet that he was 100 percent honest. She had to resist the urge to just scream with happiness and joy. Ecstatic butterflies batted their wings wildly in the pit of her stomach. She then turned again as if to look at Aang in the eye, despite her blindness. But she could feel Aang's eyes on her-his face facing hers.

Aang shook his head, surely looking into Toph's grayed-over eyes as he tried to keep his nerves intact.

"I'm not. Why would I even joke about such a thing?" he said, his voice no longer quivering. Instead it was stronger, surer. "I…like you, Toph. For quite some time now… You're funny…strong…an awesome earthbender…cute…"

"_Cute?"_ Toph echoed-cutting him off again, trying to hide a smirk. _He thinks I'm cute! _

Aang smiled bashfully when he'd complimented her. "Well, yeah… I know you can't see yourself… But I think you're really pretty… Even though you're so boyish and overly rough sometimes…"

Toph harrumphed slightly and placed her hands on her hips. "That doesn't make me less of a girl, you know…"

The Avatar swallowed hard before nodding, knowing that Toph could feel his motions in the earth. "True, but…yeah. That's it. I like you, Toph. And I-_oof!" _

Before Aang could finish talking, Toph had launched herself at the airbender in a choking hug, her arms wound around his neck-knocking him down in the process. But he managed to strain himself not to fall backwards like the previous _accident_ when the roles were slightly reversed. Aang stiffened at Toph's sudden hug, but relaxed when it really registered into his head properly. Liking the feeling of her warm, small form against his, Aang wrapped his arms around Toph's waist to return the embrace.

Toph was silent, but inwardly overjoyed when Aang had confessed that he liked her. It wasn't overly sappy or super intimate like she had imagined but still nothing could explain the happiness bubbling within her. However, not wanting to prolong the sappy speech, the earthbender had thrown her arms around him in a hug. It was…strange-to be hugging the person she liked… But it was a good kind of strange. She even suppressed the urge to giggle giddily when Aang had returned the hug.

After a few seconds of happy silence, Toph pulled away-much to Aang's displeasure and punched him affectionately on the arm. Hard.

"OW! What was that for?" Aang yelped, rubbing the sore spot on his left arm. He then looked up at met Toph's gleaming eyes, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Well, it was about time!" she exclaimed before boldly and impulsively planting a quick, small kiss on Aang's right cheek. With only two seconds' worth of hesitation, Toph then spun on her heel before walking off into the Palace, finally letting her entire grin stretch from one ear to the other. A dark blush painting her cheeks as she tried not to girlishly squeal at least until Aang…or anyone else was out of earshot. Even though she knew she might get pelted with 'I told you so's' and endless teasing, she just couldn't wait to tell Katara.

Aang was both shocked and pleased when Toph had kissed his cheek. It had been a warm and pleasant feeling despite its quickness. He could feel a slight spark of electricity when her mouth met his cheek that ran down his spine. When she had turned her back towards him and headed inside the Palace out of the courtyard, he placed a hand on his warming cheek and grinned goofily, his eyes half-lidded as he dreamily watched her walk off. His heart bursting at the seams with happiness. A content sigh escaped his lips as he replayed what had just happened merely seconds ago.

But then something clicked in his mind as if he had hit an epiphany. The Avatar then stood up in one fluid motion before going after Toph, who had somehow managed to speedily reach the dark shadows of the Palace already, with only fire torches illuminating her presence.

"Wait, Toph!" he called after her as he ran after her-without airbending. "What do you mean _about time_?"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Well, I am quite satisfied with it. But I still prefer writing Zutara~ But dont' worry, there'll be some coming up very, very soon! Just be patient with me while I plow through my finals. **

******Remember! Help me decide with which one to write on yeah? A nice, detailed, descriptive and suspense-filled storyline or a slightly shorter kind of plot. I'm standing at my own _Crossroads of Destiny._(HAH)*****

**Please be patient with me with both Zutara fanfics! By November regular updates will be resumed. I'm so excited-I can't wait! **

**Till then, R&R! Lemme know what you think. Although no flamers please, alright? It's just not cool. **

**~Jenna**


	24. Day Out?

**Hello mis amigos! I'm finally back from the Dead! How was everyone's Halloween? Mine pretty much sucked since Malaysia doesn't really go for that thing though it is kinda cool. The horror movies on HBO were...terrible. Oh well... Who dressed up as our lovely Zutarians over on the other side of the Caucasian world? :) **

**Lots of thanks you's to those who reviewed YLW and gave me their input on whether I should do this long or short. (That's what she said. Lol.) I have made up my mind and already working on the drafts but ya'll just gotta wait for it! Muahaha... **

**I know I've said this like 10,000 times about revising the previous chapters, but I'm going to complete YLW before revising it. I'm juggling A LOT of my writing(not just FF!) and my art and literature stuff. It's hectic ya'll! Hope ya'll enjoy this Chapter!**

**Chapter 24: Day Out**

* * *

It was exactly midnight when Zuko was stepping into his mother's garden...

It bore an empty night with only a blackish blue stretch colouring the sky. The pale moon was blurred hidden by tufts of thick, dark grey clouds that were barely visible against the dark sheet. Even the stars had hidden away somewhere. There was barely any breeze swirling in the air-and for a moment it almost felt like day. Warm and slightly humid, with the Fire Nation's natural torrid warmth weaving through the atmosphere. Zuko could feel a few beads of perspiration collecting at the nape of his neck from the constant heat-he could feel the hot beads sliding down his bare back underneath his shirt, and silently longed for even a slight breeze to blow by to cool himself down. And the black attire he wore didn't help either. It absorbed all the heat around him like how a dry sponge would to water.

A wide smile spread across his lips when he saw an all too familiar figure sitting on the place where his mother would usually sit last time. It was dark and almost shadowy, but Zuko could still recognize the lithe form of hers. The thick waves of rich brown hair cascading down her slender, red-clothed back. The tresses darker than it should be thanks to the absence of moonlight. She sat on her left thigh with her legs folded to her right side; the fingers on her right hand toying with the few longer blades of grass near her while her left hand supported her weight by palming the ground. Despite the long, red silken skirt covering her feet, Zuko could see through the prominent bumps at the bottom from her ankles and heels that she was barefoot-and he saw a pair of black slippers resting on the ground on her left. Even from the not-very-close distance he was at, he could still hear her soft breathing that was like barely audible whispers sailing through the air. It was as if a ghostly, phantom siren was speaking to him in another language. Each breath was calm and deep…like her element.

Trying not to make any startling sounds, Zuko very lightly walked over to her, trying not the audibly crunch the grass beneath his boots loudly to avoid any sudden surprises-well, any surprises that he didn't plan. He quieted his breathing to make it as soundless as possible, to add to his stealth. He would creep in like a mist, a master thief, a spirit of the night… Very slowly, he put one foot in front of the other-like a predator stalking its prey, with soft, padded footsteps as he closed in onto his _target._

"I know you're back there, Zuko," her melodious voice rang into the air suddenly, breaking the night-time silence. The firebender immediately froze in his steps, his right foot that was about to step forward hanging in the air…not touching the ground. His eyes immediately widened at him being caught so quickly-and he saw her turn her head slightly to the right, as if to face him. But he still couldn't see her beautiful face. "You underestimate me."

Zuko allowed his smile to stretch fully from one ear to the other, before regaining his equilibrium. He then walked normally over to her and knelt down on her right, taking in full view of her.

Katara had a slight smirk playing on her small, pouty lips that he loved kissing on so much. Her deep blue eyes glinting like water that had been caressed by light. Even without the moonlight to cast its ashen glow, the blue of her eyes just seemed to illuminate naturally that it seemed hypnotic to him. Zuko marvelled at the way at how even the dark night couldn't kill the light in them. A small part of himself wondered if she was just an Ocean goddess in disguise...wearing Fire Nation robes. Despite the simplicity of the bell-sleeved sleeping robes she wore, he couldn't help but admit that red truly was wonderful against her already warm-toned skin.

"I missed you," she whispered softly…sadly, her expression drooping slightly. Raising her right hand, she placed it over her heart. "Is this what it's supposed to feel like?"

Zuko shrugged, feeling a hard tug at his heartstrings. "Maybe," he replied with equal softness. His golden eyes scanned her face as if he was trying to memorize every detail... Like how her top lip was slightly fuller than the bottom one, or how slim her jaw actually was, the prominent yet smooth dip of her neck... Urged by a sudden wave of boldness and longing, he quickly closed his eyes, swiftly leaned forward and kissed her full on the mouth, sighing the second they connected at the petal-like feeling of her full lips. Instantly the Fire Lord's mind was swimming with blinding images of his favourite waterbender, and warming, electric sensations pricked at him throughout his entire body that nearly made his entire body weak with overwhelming emotion. His hands reached up to cup her face, with the length of his fingers threading through her thick mane as he pulled her closer to him.

_Spirits, how he had missed her as well…the days without seeing her bright smile, not hearing her laughs and engaging himself in their constant bantering, her defiance...not feeling the softness and waves of pleasure that just coursed through him whenever they kissed... For the first time he had felt a heartache he never knew he would ever feel. _

Not surprised by his actions, Katara returned the kiss fervently; she then slowly sat on her knees as she leaned forward against him to be closer and wrapped her arms around his neck-slowly opening her mouth to him. The motion made the Fire Lord lean back so that he could sit down on his rear, his abdomen straining as he tried not to fall backwards. Zuko's sweet and hot breath immediately enveloped her entire mouth, as if to set her taste buds on fire. Another sigh escaped his lips as she sat on her knees in between his legs, with his thumbs gently caressing her face. Their mouths moulded against each other hotly, with soft gasps for breath in between kisses and contented sighs bubbling from their throats.

"Distance really does make the heart grow fonder," he murmured breathlessly against her mouth, relishing in the sweet taste of her. Zuko then snaked his tongue into her cool mouth that was flavoured with moon peaches and refreshing green tea. Sweet, invigorating, yet tart-just like the girl in front of him. He was starting to think that moon peaches was becoming his favourite fruit-and she was making him addicted.

'_Spirits, I feel like Momo right now…' _he thought to himself when moon peaches kept drilling into his mind. But before he could continue kissing her, Katara very quickly drew back, and suddenly he felt empty and very, _very _frustrated. Surprised, his eyes flew open and saw the waterbender simply sitting in front of him with a small smile on her face. Her cheeks slightly flushed and her lips a little redder than usual. Her hands were girlishly folded on her lap and her posture was perfect, as if she was about to serve tea.

Zuko stared at his girlfriend with his elbows supporting him-slightly dumbfounded and confused at the sudden damper on the heating mood, despite the fact that he was still enjoying the view. He was about to sit up and ask what was wrong until Katara placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down slightly, as to halt his movements.

"Stay down," she ordered lightly, her smile broadening, only adding to his confusion. Zuko raised an eyebrow in question but Katara gave him a look as if to assure him that everything was fine. "Lie down."

"Why?" he asked, getting even more lost. He was already lost in their moment earlier-albeit now he was just…_lost. _"What's going on, Katara?"

The waterbender merely chuckled as if his question was a statement of stupidity. "Just trust me. Now, lie down and close your eyes."

Zuko was reluctant at first, and just shot her a sideways glance, hoping that she wasn't about the play some silly prank on him that involved dumping ice cold water on him or something like that. Suddenly his bravado was deeply buried underneath complete bafflement.

"Just trust me, _your Highness." _

Scowling at the mocking way Katara said 'your Highness', Zuko finally decided to relent and let himself fall heavily flat onto the grassy ground with a soft '_thump'_. He then spread his arms out to his sides as he looked up at the dark sky.

"Now what?" he asked almost irritably, impatient and antsy of not knowing what in the world was happening. "This better not be some weird, wacky trick you're pulling."

"I said close your eyes," he heard Katara repeat her order, and he nearly shot up from his current position to ask her why again. But knowing her insistence and stubbornness, Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed deeply before slamming them shut. Better to obey the woman or get water-whipped in the head and ignite an argument.

_Oh how the mighty have fallen..._

"Okay, they're closed," he declared in a mocking tone, waving his hands in the air as he spoke. "Now what?"

Katara didn't reply him. Instead he heard the grass crunch slightly as if she was moving. Not wanting to prod her with further questions regarding his position, Zuko just laid still on his back. He then willed himself to relax, mentally telling himself that nothing odd was going to happen. But he still kept his guard up for any unsuspecting waterbending tricks.

After five seconds of listening to the sounds of grass being compressed, Zuko felt Katara's knees poking his right side. She must've moved over there. But why? He wanted to rush her-to tell her to hurry up with whatever she was planning to do, to shout in exasperation that the waiting and her silence was just killing him.

That and he was starting to get quite sleepy-being lying there on the grass with his eyes closed and all. The silence wasn't helping either…he could already feel himself dozing off. His body had started to shut down as well, and he could barely feel his body. It was almost as if his own spirit was leaving him.

But the strange thing was that he could still hear Katara's voice-but for some reason…whenever he opened his eyes Zuko still saw the blackness of having them closed.

"Wake up," she said to him, but as he tried, he couldn't. His body was completely frozen still as if it was paralyzed. When he felt like he was opening his eyes, all he opened to was pitch black darkness. Panic stirred inside of him as he tried to make of what was happening. Zuko tried to move his limbs, but they had stiffened to the point where he felt like a fresh corpse.

"Hello? Do you hear me? Wake up…"

'_I'm trying!'_ Zuko mentally screamed, trying to do _something_ with his suddenly stilled muscles. What was happening to him? Was he being blood-bended? No, she wouldn't… Katara wouldn't joke around with these things... But he didn't feel cold-so he couldn't be frozen to the ground.

As the seconds ticked by, a sort of odd numbness started to spread throughout his entire body, starting from his stomach then spreading out like quick growing vines. Zuko started to panic slightly at the frightening sensation and the fact that he didn't know what was happening. The feeling of it gripped at him in a painfully slow speed-and the worst part was he couldn't do anything about it. It was as if he was being possessed by some…_entity. _

"Wake up!" her voice rang through the air, creating soft resounding echoes in his head. But tried as he might, the Fire Lord was completely subdued.

Suddenly, he felt stinging, freezing cold-what felt like water splash onto his face. And as if by magic, Zuko immediately regained complete control of his muscles and consciousness. The stiffness and numbness instantly melted away with the stabbing cold that hit his face. The iciness of it stabbed at his face and practically went through his head, freezing off the nerves there. His brain almost felt frozen.

"Hey, WAKE UP, _LEE!" _

Zuko's eyes flew open from the shock and immediately sprang up, only to suddenly hit his forehead against something.

"ARGH!"

"OW!"

Zuko groaned and rubbed the platypus-bear egg that was starting to form smack dab in the middle of his now soaked forehead. His drenched hair clung to his face as if he had been sweating non-stop as he shook his head like a dog, shaking out the water and trying to clear the fog in his mind. His head throbbed painfully at the stinging cold.

"Wakey, wakey, Lee!" Reza sang mockingly, ruffling Zuko's hair, much to the latter's annoyance, who beat away his new roommate's hand away. "Jeez man, you can _sleep!" _

"Who splashed me just now?" Zuko growled angrily, pushing his hair back while inconspicuously touching his scar to make sure it was still concealed. As his vision cleared, he saw Bacca, Reza and Onni all staring down at him sitting up on his plank of a bed. "Give me some breathing space!"

Startled by his harsh tone, his roommates immediately shuffled two steps away, and Zuko outwardly let out a groan.

"'Ai did," Onni replied, pointing to her younger sister who had her rear on the ground, her right hand rubbing a reddening spot on her forehead with a wet bucket tucked underneath her left arm. Amai's face was scrunched up into a painful wince.

Zuko nearly yelled out in exasperation as his inner fire began to flare-realizing that it had just been a dream. _A freaking dream_. And that he had just head-butted Amai after she had the _nerve_ to splash him with freezing cold water. His body instantly heated up even more, and the inner fire within him scorching hot and steamed away the water that was now soaking the vest that he wore to sleep.

"And _why_ did she pour water on me?" Zuko asked with gritted teeth, trying not to spit fire at the moment as he glared up at his roommates. The crowd was starting to make him claustrophobic. "What's with the stares anyway? _Excuse me." _

Almost instantly, the rest shuffled a few more steps away as Zuko swung his legs over to the edge of his bed and stood up swiftly, stretching and loosening his stiff muscles. The second he stood up, Amai had also gotten to her feet.

"Wow you have got one hard as steel skull, Lee!" Amai remarked, taking a few shorter pieces of her hair to place them in front of her forehead to mask the unsightly bump. "And do you know you sleep like a dead person?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow at the girl questioningly as he went over to the foot of his bed before rummaging through his bag to get out a clean change of clothes.

"Like a…what?"

"Completely still! Like a corpse!" Amai exclaimed, making hand gestures. She even stiffened up her entire body to demonstrate with her arms straight down her sides and her feet together. The girl could actually pass for a regular measuring ruler. "Watching you sleep was like attending a funeral!"

At her words, the firebender froze instantly. His shoulders rose up until they touched his earlobes. Zuko heard a few snickers coming from Reza and Bacca as well as a few coughs from Onni that was supposed to hide an escaped chuckle. But he ignored them-however, what he _couldn't _ignore was what the ditzy girl had just said to him.

Turning his head almost mechanically, he faced Amai, his good eye twitching violently.

"You…_what?_ Watched me _sleep?" _ he asked carefully, hoping that he just still half-asleep and had misheard her.

Oh he was so wrong…

"Yeah!" Amai replied nonchalantly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Like in the middle of the night or something. I was thirsty and went to get some water but then I saw you all stiff looking. Believe me, I thought you were dead! But you were like, breathing. It was so creepy but so cool! It was weird!"

Zuko stared at Amai with disbelief written all over his face, still hoping that the Spirits were playing a prank on him and messing up his hearing. Heck, he hoped that his ears had magically dropped off somewhere.

"Actually, 'Ai's right," Onni added, walking up next to her sister-and Zuko realized they were both already dressed in their exquisite matching red and orange Mandarin Gowns. What attire for a training rebel… "When we woke up she was sitting next to your bed watching you as if she was watching the Ember Island Players. Honestly, Lee, are you that uptight? Usually that's not normal."

Zuko stood up ram-rod straight, with his clothes clenched tightly in his fist as he breathed flames. Bacca took refuge behind Reza, who was already rubbing his hands together in anticipation of some roommate drama. He nearly darted out for fire flakes for the show.

"I. Am. Not. Uptight," Zuko muttered, trying not to lose his cool. But he could already feel himself burning up, and would've set his clothes on fire if he didn't calm down. With a few forced, deep, cleansing breaths, he blew a thick puff of steam and simply settled for glaring at Bujing's nieces. "Now if you'll excuse me… I'm probably late… Why're you still here anyway? Don't you guys have training or something?"

"Oh we got a few days off!" Bacca chirped, hopping out from behind a very disappointed Reza. "Three days, I think. We get to explore our Nation and stuff. But Shan and Nazuma wants us to familiarize ourselves with the other villages or figure out ways to penetrate into the Royal Caldera stealthily and stuff. Supposed to help with the big attack on Fire Lord Zuko. You were still asleep when Qin came in and told us about it."

Zuko frowned slightly. But weren't there spies of some sort already in the Royal Caldera?

"Me and 'Ai are going home for awhile. We can probably check out something for Shan and Nazuma," Onni said, putting an arm around her younger sister. "Plus both of us need a good spa day after all the rebel training. I've been breaking out left and right all over the place!"

"Yeah! My hair's been frizzing a lot underneath all this mucky earth too!" Amai whined, fingering her short black curls. The three guys in the room resisted the urge to roll their eyes. "Any of you guys want to come with? Since we're nobles and all we could probably get you guys in."

'_Finally, something of worth that comes from that girl!' _Zuko thought to himself with a mental smirk.

"I'll go," he voiced out-a little too quickly though.

Four pairs of eyes immediately widened and stared at the usually indifferent, short-tempered young man. Suddenly Zuko felt incredibly uncomfortable as he looked at his roommates, each of them looking at him as if he had just announced that he will run into the Royal Caldera stark naked while declaring their big attack.

"_You?" _Reza exclaimed incredulously. "Why?"

"Aren't you a noble?" Amai interrupted, her eyes lighting up. "Your sister will be there right? Jing, was it? And that girl she was with the other day in Xing Shi… Toni? Domo? You know, that odd little chick all showy and stuff..."

"_Tomi,"_ Zuko replied slightly harshly, but Amai took no notice of his darkening tone. "She's my _girlfriend, _Amai. And yes they would probably be at the Royal Caldera… But they would probably be busy the whole day doing _girl stuff_ or something."

No way was he ever letting Amai come within one thousand feet of Katara-let alone get near her like that other day… And how dare she talk about her that way!

"You have a girlfriend?" Onni exclaimed, her eyes widening significantly before turning to face her younger sister, who was too busy checking her flaking cuticles with a bored, uncaring expression on her face.

"So? Ask them to take the day off or something!" Reza crowed, and Zuko stiffened at how these rebels were just making it so much more difficult for him already. "You've been here for days and days! Surely they would miss you and stuff, right?" The teen then widened his eyes in realization. "Whoa, Lee! That was your girlfriend the other day? Wow… Smooth! Well played, my man! She is one hot little number! Man, I wish I had that kind of noble lady on my arm!"

Zuko felt his cheeks heat up slightly before glaring daggers at him. Reza simply grinned and wagged his eyebrows while Bacca giggled beside him. The other two girls in the room silent and unmoving.

"I am not your _man,_ Reza. And paws off," Zuko snapped. "Besides-my family is very…uh…_private._ They don't take well with people they don't know. They're also very…stiff. You know, can't get their hands dirty and whatnot…"

Amai raised an eyebrow at Zuko before shrugging. "So? You're here. And maybe your dad knows our family. We know a lot of nobles you know…"

_Crap. No backing out now. _Zuko's conscience screamed at him as he tried to maintain a calm composure. He then huffed almost angrily, nearly throwing his clothes onto the ground before storming towards the door. The youth wrenched the door open forcefully, nearly breaking it off its hinges. But before exiting, he turned to face his roommates with a fiery glare.

"Whatever. I'll check with them or something. Let me know when you're leaving," he growled before walking out of their room and slamming the door from behind him.

"That went well," Reza remarked, still staring at the freshly slammed door. He then pointed at Onni and Amai with a raised eyebrow. "Girls, my boy Bacca and I are coming too. No way are we missing out on going into the Royal Caldera! Loaded ladies, here I come!"

"I AM NOT A BOY!" Bacca protested, stomping his foot.

"Damn," Zuko sighed, leaning against the door of his room lightly. He wanted to bang his head on it but that would trigger even more suspicion that he was some sort of mental freak. "Damn, damn, _DAMN!" _

He had to find a way to either get his nosy-like-shirshu-roommates away from his friends and Katara…or get those two out to satisfy their curiosity. They more or less trusted him…no way was he slipping off at this point. He had already come so far...

...

* * *

"Hey," Suki greeted the young Master Waterbender, who was sitting with her knees pressed against her chest on a long wooden bench cushioned with dark red and gold tasselled satin pillows in what looked like a royal lounge. It was as large as all the other rooms in the Royal Palace with dark red walls and darker burgundy marble flooring. The walls were decorated with traditional Fire Nation tapestries that usually bore the Fire Nation insignia accompanied by heavy metal fire torches. There were also a few couplets with poetry that was written in complicated yet exquisite calligraphy. Besides the bench that Katara sat on in the middle of the room facing a rectangular glass table, there were other pieces of antique furniture and benches next to tall shelves filled with old books and scrolls. A few thickly framed round windows allowed some light from the day to peer in.

"Suki… What's up?" Katara replied the Kyoshi Warrior in a surprisingly down tone. She didn't even look up at Suki, but instead stared at the bright yellow vase sitting in the middle of the glass table in front of her that was filled with bright orange and crimson coloured fire lilies.

Suki frowned slightly before sitting down next to Katara, grabbing a cushion and hugging it to her chest before facing the side of Katara's face. The waterbender's eyes were dim and vacant, only focusing on the fire lilies. Suki would've originally pegged her as being sleepy since her eyes were half-lidded and her entire face just drooped. But she knew that her boyfriend's sister wasn't the type to just brood and be moody. Like Zuko wasn't enough...

"Is something wrong?" Suki asked, concerned. "Why're in here anyway? I wanted to go into the city today for some leg-stretching. Sokka is heeding advice from Iroh about defence against firebenders…and I haven't seen Toph or Aang anywhere."

Katara scrunched up her nose at the mention of her two friends. "Oh I saw them earlier. They faffed off somewhere... I actually just finished sparring with Aang. I just needed some down time."

Suki raised an eyebrow before tilting her head to the side.

"Right… Hmmm… you're usually exhausted after training… But you do look kind of…sleepy."

Katara shook her head. "Aang was holding back. He mainly used firebending since Iroh had told him he needed more work on it. But sparring with him using firebending isn't as…interesting or beneficial as-"

"Sparring with Zuko?" Suki cut in playfully, nudging the younger girl with her elbow as a small grin spread across her face. But when she saw the way Katara nodded and the sombre look on her face, Suki understood. "You miss him, don't you?"

Another slow nod.

"I understand…" Suki started. "I remember when I was back at the Boiling Rock and how I would miss-" But the waterbender cut her off mid-sentence, and threw her arms in the air.

"It's been a week and a half!" Katara cried exasperatedly. "Since he came back! Worst still is that it's been a _quiet, silent_ week and a half! No news about the rebels, no happenings, no riots, no demonstrations, nothing! It's been too quiet! No messages or news from him either! What's going on in there? Why-why haven't we heard anything?"

Suki cowered slightly, knowing that sometimes Katara's emotions could send her waterbending going all sorts of nutty.

"Well, at least he left you a letter the other day right?" Suki pointed out as a pawn while she wracked her brain for better words to say to Katara instead of risking getting frozen to the wall. Or worse...

The younger girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'll be back soon. _Soon._ A real relief. Wonderful idea letting him off alone. Excellent!"

"Come on…you can't underestimate him. We all know Zuko's big about his _honour _and whatnot. Men of honour don't lie. And he's a fighter. Stubborn and all like you."

Katara turned and glared slightly at Suki, who simply looked back with an innocent face. Katara then sighed and softened before tilting her head from side to side a bit jerkily as if to weigh an option with her head.

"I don't doubt or underestimate him," she said. "But I am constantly reminded by that fact that he's literally surrounded and greatly outnumbered by undoubtedly powerful people who _really_ hate him. Spirits only knows how many Masters there are that could just take him out in an instant if he was to be found out. And I can't heal him there or anything. He won't have help or back-up... I….I don't think I can live with it if he was to get harmed in _any_ way. I-I...I've never felt _so much_ for someone else before..."

Suki smiled sadly and sympathetically at Katara, before wrapping her arms around the younger girl in a sisterly hug. Katara chewed on her bottom lip as she leaned against Suki's shoulder while continuing to staring at the fire lilies in front of her. She forced herself not to cry like a little girl. She forced herself to be stronger...

"We'll be alright. We'll get through," Suki said soothingly towards the more maternal girl in the room. The Kyoshi Warrior knew that Katara was as strong as her older brother-but no one could bear the overwhelming longing emotion towards someone they really and truly cared about. "If he really is as stubborn as you are, he'll be just fine. Zuko will be here in my place soon enough. Just wait. He'll be back. I am confident that he won't let a bunch of rebels beat him down. He's Azula's brother, right? Both fierce and never giving up."

The two sisterly girls sat in the quietude, one quietly comforting the other while the younger girl silently distressed over the safety of the person she cared deeply for.

Katara sighed as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm her frazzled thoughts. Suki was right... Zuko was stubborn. He never gave up without a fight. She wouldn't be surprised if he dared to take on every single rebel in their Sanctuary...

_Stupid guy... _If he returned in a condition anyway less than he was the last she saw him, he would beat him up herself.

"Come on," Suki encouraged softly, nudging Katara slightly. "Let's go out into the city for awhile. Maybe a day out as a snooty Fire Nation noblewoman might cheer you up a little. I _borrowed_ some of Sokka's money. Up for some window shopping? Maybe a nice private spa might cheer you up."

Katara chuckled before breaking away from Suki and rubbing her wet eyes. She then looked at the Kyoshi Warrior-expecting to see a look of sympathy but instead saw a bright, excited smile that spread across her face. The waterbender then mustered up all the enthusiasm she had in herself before nodding.

Suki let out an overjoyed squeal and gave Katara a brief hug before standing up from her seat.

"Okay, get yourself all Fire Nation noble-like!" Suki said quickly, making hand gestures towards Katara. "We'll meet at the main gate within say…an hour? And I'll tell Sokka-wouldn't want him going berserk like that other day you and Toph went out!"

With that being said, Suki then darted out of the room to primp-leaving Katara back to her first position when she was alone.

Sighing to herself, Katara then shrugged. Maybe a day out _would_ be good for her…

* * *

**QUESTION! I'm working on another Zutara FF and I need your help. Which one of ya'll prefer Suki+Sokka or Yue+Sokka? I love both but I'm having trouble making decisions because I just like them both _that much_. Do drop in your choice in the reviews/PM! Would like to know so I can continue my drafting with a much clearer mind!**

**Anyway, hope you liked this Chapter! It's quite short and very filler-ish but I promise, promise, promise that the updates will be back to normal at least by tomorrow because my Finals are finishing! WHOO! Finally! **

**Read, review and spread the word to everyone else about my awesome-ness! (Cue Barney). Ha. just kidding. There's a whole bunch of writers who are far better than me. *Sobs* All the more motivation, no? **

**Enough with the rambling, _Love in the Embers _update might or might not come before or after _Your Life's Worth. _It's for me to know and you to find out. I'm not dead yet so continue reading yeah?**

**Ciao~**

**Jenna.**


	25. Surprise, Surprise!

**Chapter 25: Surprise, Surprise.**

**P.S: I'd forgotten how money works in the World of Avatar so I just improvised.  
P.P.S: I was way too lazy to Google it. **

* * *

"Ten silver pieces please," the saleslady of a jewellery store said to a 'noblewoman-transformed' Suki with an obvious fake smile on her face. Suki paid the saleslady who looked like she was in her late forties with already greying hair while Katara waited outside of the shop, people-watching. The store had gotten quite crowded since there was some sort of sale or good bargain going on, and Katara felt suffocated in the sea of women and young girls-especially when they were all wearing constricting robes and she had on a long-sleeved, floor length dress that was probably the most unsuitable thing to wear out in the sun. But it was either that or the multi-layered gown she had found in Azula's old closet.

"Phew!" Suki cried, staggering out of the bustling shop with her shiny purchases. Katara chuckled as the Kyoshi Warrior excitedly bounded over to her with a triumphant grin. Suki then took the younger girl's right hand in hers before fastening a ruby-adorned solid gold bracelet around her wrist. The gold band was shaped to look like a snake's head meeting its thin, tapered tail. Its eyes were two tiny rubies and the body was lined with even smaller pieces of rubies that were dotted on in a wave-like pattern. Whenever the gems caught the sunlight, it glinted in a way that resembled tiny blips of fire.

"Suki this is gorgeous!" Katara gushed, liking how the jewellery glittered the sunlight. Suki beamed with satisfaction before fastening a similar looking bracelet on her left wrist except instead of rubies, the gems adorned on it were sunstones.

"Oh it should be!" Suki exclaimed, admiring the bracelets as they started walking down the street away from the jewellery store now echoing with female screams and yells. "I managed to swipe off seven silver pieces for these things! Thought we ought to get something for our friendship. Something a bit more luxurious than usual, of course."

Katara smiled crookedly at the Kyoshi Warrior, who was still admiring the bracelet. She then mentally thought about how Suki could be her possible future sister-in-law, and how great that would be… And knowing that she would be welcome into the family no problem.

"So where to next?" the waterbender asked, looking around her surroundings of the Royal Caldera. "Please no more shops with crazy bargains. I actually want to get out of a store alive and trample-free. I have enough bruises from training already."

Suki laughed whimsically before looking around the area, tapping her chin decisively.

"How about some food? I know I am starting to sound like your brother right now but I do feel like having a bite," Suki suggested, pointing to a small but supposedly popular restaurant to the right across the street called The Golden Dragon. "I heard that place is famous for their soup-dumplings."

Katara simply shrugged. "Sure."

The two girls then made their way towards The Golden Dragon after bravely crossing a very busy street. Once they were inside the terracotta-gold-and-red themed restaurant that was shaped to resemble an Oriental Palace, a handsome and friendly male server called Zhen-Ming led them to the middle of the restaurant. Katara and Suki were shocked they could even find a table because once they'd entered; they realized that it was _packed._ And luckily the table they were seated at was the last two-seater available one left.

"So what can I get for you two pretty ladies today?" Zhen-Ming asked them politely, his hand holding a thin piece of wrapped charcoal to act as a pen poised over a thick stack of bound papers. "Shall I recommend today's special?"

Katara was too busy squinting at the large menu that was written on a huge piece of paper and pinned up on the terracotta walls. She also kept moving left and right to make out the words since people in front of her kept moving around.

But Suki knew the place better than waterbender, and looked up at Zhen-Ming with a smile.

"We'll have two servings of your Xiao-Long Bao and a pot of green tea for two please," she simply said, and their server quickly jotted down their orders at the speed of light. Katara was surprised to be able to hear the scratch of his charcoal pen against the paper since it was so crowded and noisy in there.

Zhen-Ming then bowed before tucking the charcoal-pen behind his right ear.

"Right away, Miss. Just ask for Zhen-Ming if you need anything else." And with that, the young man scurried off while dodging passing customers towards the kitchen.

"So he's cute," Suki remarked to Katara, gesturing to Zhen-Ming once he was out of earshot. "Sure, typical Fire Nation and all with the pale skin and black hair but nice eyes huh? Such a nice shade of brown too… And those cheekbones!"

"SUKI!" Katara gasped, laughing and swatting the Kyoshi Warrior's arm playfully. "You're dating my brother!" The waterbender then snuck another look at their server before smirking. "But….you're right… He does look kind of cute."

At the younger girl's words, Suki's eyes widened before both of them burst into a fit of girlish giggles. But they immediately straightened up when they saw Zhen-Ming approaching them again.

"Miss, can I have your name please?" he asked-either Suki or Katara. "I need to put at least your surname under your order."

"Tomi," Katara replied before Suki could even open her mouth. "It's Tomi."

Zhen-Ming nodded while writing Katara's undercover name on his stack of papers again. He then looked at Katara and smiled before bowing his head briefly again.

"Lovely name for a lovely noble-lady," he said, a slight pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. "I'll get your orders here as quick as I can, Lady Tomi."

Katara smiled and nodded her thanks, prompting him to take off for the kitchen again. She then looked at Suki, who was smirking up a storm, wagging her eyebrows.

"_Lovely name for a lovely noble-lady," _Suki echoed in a deeper voice to mimic Zhen-Ming's. "Look who's being all flirty! Don't forget about our almighty Fire Lord now!"

Katara scrunched up her nose and propped her elbows up on the table before leaning her chin on her palms. Her features suddenly impassive and droopy.

"How could I?" she mumbled, her previous worries slowly crashing back to her.

* * *

"Ah, home at last!" Amai sighed happily, stretching out her arms when she, Onni and their roommates reached the Royal Caldera City. They had made subtle changes in their appearances to mask their identities as rebels-especially the boys; in case of patrolling Royal Procession. At least Amai and her sister could get falsely vouched by close family members.

Zuko kept behind and a great distance between him and the group, silently sulking while keeping his eye level to the ground. Unlike his two other male roommates, Bacca and Reza were thrilled to be setting foot in the Royal Caldera, both wearing loose hoods and cloaks as they tailed the noble sisters. Their eyes darting left and right while gossiping about passing pretty noblewomen.

"Hey, come on Lee!" Reza called out to him, causing Zuko's head to snap up. "Hurry up! You're going to miss all the sights and ladies with you making goo-goo eyes at the ground!"

"I have a girlfriend!" Zuko hollered back, silently thinking of a way to reach his companions and girlfriend. He hoped they would stay put in the Palace-and hoped that…_Spirits help him…_his rebel 'gang' wouldn't get caught. That would ruin everything. _Everything. _All the work and putting up with the rebellious teens...

"That doesn't mean you should dawdle, Lee," Amai said sweetly, slowing down a bit for him until she was walking on his right. "Come on, our house isn't too far… Where's yours? Perhaps we might run into Jing and Tin-mi."

"_Tomi,"_ Zuko half-hissed, shooting a deadly glare towards Amai, who ignored the invisible daggers. "And where I live really is none of your concern. But I do have some things to take care of at home. _Personal and private _things that shouldn't be so publicly announced to people I don't even know very well."

"That's why we should bond!" Amai squealed happily, easily slipping her arm around his. Zuko glared at their linked arms and untangled them before slinking off and shuffling away from the group, much to the rebel girl's obvious distaste.

"Maybe later," he growled lightly before facing the rest of the group-who were all staring at him oddly. "I'll catch up with you later. I live here anyway…" Zuko then immediately darted off, careful not to go straight to the Palace.

"You know, my man can be so weird sometimes… Such a little loner!" Reza remarked, watching his new comrade run like the wind. "What do you think happened to him under Fire Lord Zuko's rule?"

"I hope it's nothing too bad," Bacca sniffed sympathetically as they walked on, following Onni and Amai. "He always seems so…angry and determined… One no less or more than the other, but both equally fierce."

"We are all angry and determined, Bacca," Onni said sharply, turning so that she could shoot the young boy a sideways glance. "Because a little wimp is taking the throne and degrading us all. Lee has the right to feel that way. But Reza's got a point… He's very…kept to himself. He's going to need help going up against Fire Lord Zuko, the Avatar and his companions not to mention the fools who support Zuko's reign. That's why we need to train hard."

The young boy pouted and lowered his head, but he still held his gaze in the direction where Lee had ran off to.

"I know..."

* * *

Making sure that he wasn't being watched or followed, Zuko swiftly raced towards the Palace gates underneath the physical berating of Fire Nation sun-breathing a big sigh of relief when he saw the two familiar guards Loong and Yun-Di on duty. He was at least more or less in a way familiar with them thanks to that one night.

The two guards that flanked the gates widened their eyes as he approached cautiously, instantly recognizing their Lord, but didn't bow-as to not give away his undercover identity.

"Where are Lady Katara and Lady Toph Bei Fong?" Zuko whispered hurriedly, but luckily the guards could hear him. "I have a small group of the rebels here who have connections to the nobility. But I do not want any arrests today."

The two guards nodded lightly with the fewest of movements in understanding.

"They aren't here," Loong quickly replied back with equal quietness. "Well at least the Lady Katara isn't. She and Lady Suki have gone into the city to stretch their legs. However we don't know where they went. But you should know that Lady Katara has gone under her current alias. The Lady Bei Fong is still within the Palace walls."

Zuko nearly smacked his forehead. What he would give at that moment for Suki and Toph to trade places… Toph was his so-called _sister _for Spirits' sake! It would've been so much easier!

"Is there anything else?" Zuko hissed, keeping his eyes fixated on his surroundings, focusing on the shadows.

Yun-Di and Loong shook their heads.

Zuko grunted and nodded them off before running off away from the Palace almost in a sprint. But he let his hands tap on materials made of wood such as wooden street lights or nearby trees for good measure.

_Please don't let them run into each other…_ He silently begged the Spirits, hoping that they were in his favour today.

* * *

"These are delicious!" Katara exclaimed, her eyes as wide as Momo's after finishing her first soup-dumpling. It looked like a mere, generic dumpling with its translucent skin and meat filling, but the pork fat inside that had melted into a tasty soup provided a really nice kick to the palate-not to mention her fascination when the skin of dumpling was elastic enough to hold all the meat and soup without bursting or breaking when she'd picked it up with her slim wooden chopsticks.

"Told you so," Suki said triumphantly, smirking as she sucked the soupy-soul out of her dumpling. "But I'm sure that's not the only thing that's _delicious _in here." The Kyoshi Warrior then wagged her eyebrows suggestively before subtly gesturing with her chopsticks to Katara's back.

Katara raised an eyebrow before turning around to look as if she was scouting out the area-and caught their server looking at them over his shoulder while waiting for a table of young noblewomen's to order. The second he caught Katara's eye, Zhen-Ming immediately snapped his head back to the ladies in front of him.

The waterbender chuckled before picking up another soup-dumpling from the bamboo steam box. The fresh steam still wafted off the dish, indicating how dangerously hot it was. Suki had earlier warned Katara about the hot soup-filling when Zhen-Ming had brought them the steam box. The dough encased soup threatened to break out of its elastic shell and into the well of her spoon. It would be greatly upsetting if even one drop of the soup were to be wasted.

"But I'm afraid I'm taken," Katara said, sipping the steaming hot soup out after biting off a tiny hole in the dumpling skin. "I'm going to have to break _some_ hearts."

"I weep for the stable boys and restaurant servers!" Suki exclaimed dramatically, as if in utter dismay. They then giggled once again while enjoying a presently wonderful meal.

"Tomi? Is that you?" an unfamiliar voice suddenly sounded above the restaurant crowd. Katara's ears perked up immediately out of both shock and panic before slowly turning her head around to the right. Her eyes widened at the sight before her-and who stood within her current peripheral view.

"Amai?" the waterbender squeaked, trying to keep her cool when she saw the familiar rebel with another girl and two more boys behind her.

"Tomi!" Amai squealed excitedly, instantly throwing her arms around Katara's neck in a choking hug. The waterbender immediately stiffened uncomfortably but reluctantly patted the other girl's back instead. "You're here too? That's _so_ cool!"

"Amai? What… What're you doing here?" Katara stuttered, looking at the company Amai came with. The tallest boy in the group waved at her with a flirtatious smirk on his face while the smaller boy-obviously the youngest, was hiding behind the male teen, peeking at her from his back.

The rebel noble rolled her eyes and flipped her black hair as she shifted her weight to the left. "Duh-We got a day off, isn't that great? But it's so cool that we ran into each other!" She then gestured to her company. "This is my older sister, Onni and our roommates Reza and Bacca."

Katara raised an eyebrow at the four. _So this is Bacca_…she thought, smiling politely at the boy, who immediately blushed bright pink. But wasn't Bacca Zuko's roommate? And he was also Amai's roommate? …

_Amai's. ROOMMATE. Oh Spirits..._

"Nice to meet you all. I am… Tomi," Katara 'introduced' herself, bowing her head in greeting. Onni bowed formally while Reza just grinned away. Bacca looked like an innocent little child, with his eyes wide and shining and a wide smile spreading across his face from ear to ear.

"It's nice to finally meet Lee's girl," Reza said, giving Katara a once over. His eyes gleamed as they travelled up and down. "Damn. My boy got one gorgeous noblewoman. Don't you think so, Bacca?"

The younger boy nodded and smiled even more widely at Katara-if he wasn't part of the Phoenix Sons Katara would've cooed over the adorable little boy.

"Get us some seats, boys," Amai ordered Reza and Bacca-who quickly took off like mere servants. Katara wondered how long they would take since the restaurant was full. "I'm sure Tomi here wouldn't mind." She then turned to Katara with a smile. "So where's Jing? I assumed you two were stuck at the hip since she's Lee's sister and all. Who's your pretty little friend here?"

"Suri," Suki replied, nodding a small bow. Katara mentally rolled her eyes at Suki's undercover name. "Nice to meet you."

"My…sister," Katara added, a bit too quickly though. "We were just having lunch and we actually have to go soon, so…" The waterbender then gripped her friend's hand underneath the table, motioning to stand.

Onni waved them off with a dainty hand, and Katara instantly shut up and sat back down out of a slight, quivering fear that boiled inside of her. But the waterbender's grip on Suki's hand tightened further. "Nonsense! Stay longer and we can chat! Lee is somewhere around here… I bet he made a pit stop to home for awhile. Perhaps he'll find us. Eventually."

Katara's eyes widened even further. Followed by a harder clench onto Suki's hand, causing the Kyoshi Warrior to wince slightly at the crushing pain. She could've swore she'd heard a crack somewhere.

_Zuko's here?_

"Lee's here?" Katara asked, turning to an alarmed and pained looking Suki.

Amai nodded as Reza and Bacca returned with four wooden chairs, one under each arm. Amai immediately snatched them up for her and her sister before sitting down next to Katara, followed by Onni, Reza and finally Bacca.

"Miss Tomi?" Zhen-Ming suddenly appeared with his ordering booklet. "Do your friends wish to make orders as well?"

Katara breathed deeply to calm herself down, suddenly feeling absolutely crowded with all the people surrounding her, making her feel claustrophobic. Suki spotted this and quickly jumped in.

"Ah…yes, do you guys want anything?" Suki quickly asked the rebels, trying to put on a believable fake smile.

"Just a round of chrysanthemum tea and your day's special will do, handsome," Onni requested, winking at Zhen-Ming, who simply smiled politely while jotting down the order. He then bowed towards them before scurrying off towards the kitchen.

"Well, he's cute," Onni remarked, staring after Zhen-Ming while licking her red-stained lips. "Perhaps you can go flirt with him, Suri. I would tap that."

Suki chuckled nervously and shrugged. "It's okay. I have a boyfriend."

"Lee is taking forever!" Amai whined suddenly, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her bottom lip out like a child-All the while ignoring the cold stare Katara was shooting at her. She then turned towards Bacca, who was scouting out the restaurant excitedly, his legs swinging back on forth. "Bacca, go find Lee. He should be in the housing area if he's going home. Get him here."

Bacca nodded obediently and slid off his seat, taking off like the quick little tyke he was. Both Katara and Suki watched as the boy made his way out of the restaurant without bumping into anybody.

"So…what have you two girls been up to?" Amai asked Katara and Suki, raising an eyebrow at them accompanied with a sickly sweet smile that was permanently plastered on her face as if forced.

* * *

"Where are those people?" Zuko growled to himself, practically jogging his way through the Royal Caldera in search of his so-called comrades. The sun was extra harsh today-making his entire form drenched with perspiration. He nearly escaped some crazy sale at a jewellery store by the skin of his teeth, with women and young girls screaming and demanding lower prices for a mere bracelet. "Damn."

Citizens of the Royal Caldera whizzed by him in every direction, threatening to throw him off his feet-or silently wishing to actually _throw_ him off. The throne, that is. But it was natural for it to be so crowded-it _was_lunchtime. Usually the busiest hours in the City. Even for primped and pampered nobles.

Frustration slowly clawed at him as Zuko's head snapped left and right every two seconds to search for his roommates. He silently cursed himself for not finding out where Amai and Onni's house was in case they had went there. But he had a feeling that either one of the sisters might prod him about his so-called noble family if he had asked.

That was what worried him the most. He would be putting both Toph and Katara in danger-since Onni and Amai were nobles, they pretty much have free access to the Royal Caldera and most likely had vast connections with the other noble families. Including the members of his present Council whose loyalty he still slightly doubted. Perhaps with the name Lee it would be a bit difficult since there were about a thousand Lees everywhere. But a Lee related to a young girl called Jing with a girlfriend called Tomi weren't exactly duplicated in other places.

_Double damn._

"Lee!" Zuko suddenly heard an all-too familiar, slightly high pitched, boyish voice call out to him, and the youth instantly skidded to a halt. A small wave of relief swept over him when he saw his first kid roommate running up to him with all smiles.

"Bacca, where are the others?" Zuko quickly snapped once the boy reached him. Bacca leaned himself onto his bent knees to catch his breath. By the looks of his shiny face and drenched hair, Zuko assumed that the kid had also been running all over the place as he did in search for him.

_Probably sent by his two ladies…_

"They're in The Golden Dragon restaurant with Lady Tomi her friend, Miss Suri," Bacca panted as he straightened up, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his respiratory exertions. He then grinned up at Zuko and wiped his brow with the back of his hand, sending sweat droplets raining onto the ground. "Amai sent me to look for you. Where did you go?"

Zuko's eyes widened and he nearly lurched. He felt his blood drain from his face and pool at his feet, making him feel a little light-headed.

_Katara and Amai were in the same room? Together? Speaking? _

"Tomi and Suri? With Amai and the others?" Zuko questioned-ignoring Bacca's own, hoping that his ears had deceived him. But he felt a lodge in his throat when Bacca nodded. The older firebender could almost scoff at Suki's not-so-inconspicuous name.

"Lee, are you okay? You look really pale," Bacca pointed out, literally pointing at Zuko's face, reaching out to the point where Zuko had to swat his hand away before touching his sweat-covered face.

"Just take me to them. Now," Zuko snapped, gesturing with his hand for Bacca to lead. Despite his eagerness to get Katara and Suki far, far…_very_ far away from Amai, he didn't want to appear too eager to the boy.

* * *

"Lady Tomi, are you alright?" Zhen-Ming asked Katara worriedly, after bringing everyone a second round of chrysanthemum tea by Onni's order. "You seem…drained. But I don't mean to pry… Do you require anything? Perhaps a tonic?"

Katara smiled weakly up at their server while fanning herself with her hand and shook him off. "I'm fine, Zhen-Ming. It's just a little hot in here. Very crowded."

But in truth she was turning pale because she was having a hard time wracking her brain to come up with undercover stories and lies that seem legit to Amai for the past half-hour. Ignoring the girl was beyond difficult no thanks to her tenacious nature and ongoing insistence. Katara had to keep track of the lies while Suki…or Suri simply watched in sympathy. They couldn't even leave because of that pushy rebel girl!

Zhen-Ming nodded and bowed to the small crowd that he was serving before leaving the table to tend to his other customers in the restaurant.

"Whoa Tomi, you are quite the little siren aren't you," Amai drawled, wagging her eyebrows at the waterbender suggestively. "That cutie might give Lee a run for his gold. He's got to watch himself around you…"

"What are you implying?" Katara snapped fiercely at her, feeling her patience running low. She nearly lunged forward at Amai for the 'almost-accusation', but quickly stopped herself and regained her composure-softening her icy tone. "I am not that kind of girl, Amai."

Despite Katara's small outburst that shocked pretty much everyone including Suki, Amai remained unflinching and indifferent. Instead her stare seemed to glint a little…out of what looked like interest.

"I'm not calling you a slut, Tomi," Amai simply replied, pouring herself another cup of the fragrant flower tea. "I was just stating the fact that Lee should be careful about leaving his pretty little girl-toy out in the open so much… So many predators…am I right? But you're a noblewoman. You keep your pride and dignity like we do."

Katara narrowed her eyes slightly as the rebel girl sipped from her cup almost too innocently, knowing that her statement was just an indirect insult towards her as being unfaithful.

_Girl-toy! Why I ought to..._

"Alright!" Reza cut in, quickly dissolving the tension. He then looked up at Suki with a smile. "So Suri… You seem like a really strong fighter. Given your build, pardon my naughty eyes. How come you're not fighting with us? I'm pretty sure if you know Lee you must also support his and our cause."

Suki cocked her head to the right, and caught Katara's worrying gaze. She then cleared her throat before answering the male youth.

"Well… I am not a bender," she explained-the only truth that she'd said so far. "So I shall support Lee in the best ways that I can as one." Technically it wasn't really a lie, Zuko kind of was _Lee_ and she did support his cause. His cause in becoming a good Fire Lord.

"What are those ways?" Onni asked, raising an eyebrow.

Suki raced through her thoughts for a suitable answer. "Well, spreading the word, of course," she then turned towards the two sisters with a smirk. "We're all noblewomen here… Don't we all love a good gossip now and again? Besides your glorious demonstrations, vocal transferring can be equally convincing. Especially when one's wrongs are being…displayed in a suitable, verbal manner."

Onni nodded approvingly, and both Suki and Katara nearly breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know, Tomi," Amai began again, looking at a stiffening Katara. "Lee has never mentioned his family to us before. His roommates! Can you imagine? Well I'm curious. You're all from the Royal Caldera. Surely I must've heard of you from someone. But I haven't. What family do you and Lee come from? Maybe...what clan?"

_Oh crap. _This was the question Katara had feared.

"That's all personal and private manner, Amai," Katara replied formally, trying to escape the question to the best of her ability. "I would appreciate it if you don't pry into my family's business. We like to keep things to ourselves. I don't know you very well and I didn't even ask for your history. I hope you would be able to respect our privacy. As for Lee's background…you should ask him."

"Ask me what?" a familiar voice suddenly growled from slightly above them.

As if in sync, five heads snapped up towards the source of the voice, and saw Zuko/Lee scowling down at them with young Bacca by his side. Both boys flushed in the face and a film of sweat covering their skin accompanied by tired, haggard breathing. From the looks of the glare that marred Zuko's features, it seemed that he had heard quite a bit of the conversation.

"Lee!" Amai immediately squealed joyfully, ejecting herself out of her seat and flinging her arms tightly around Zuko's neck.

* * *

**I am aware of the lateness and cliff-hanger that came with this Chapter. *ducks flying projectiles* **

**But I'm afraid YLW might be a bit shorter than what I intended because I can't think of much to put in that aren't fillers. If you get my drift. **

**But do enjoy this little piece! It's not much or very mind-blowing I know but the good parts are coming very soon! **

**Till then, R&R!**


	26. Only You

**Hel-lo! I am back! Did any of you miss me? Yes? No? Anybody?... _Nobody?_ Ack, foine~ But I can finally get back to my relentless, crazy-woman writing/typing! Yay~ But since I'm still recuperating(I got gastritis when I got back, can you imagine? The timing! Sheesh!) it will be a little slow! But as an early Christmas present, here's Chapter...twenty-six(?) of Your Life's Worth! **

**Oh, and Happy Doomsday/Apocalypse/21-12-2012 everybody! I wonder if I still have any readers left. O,o What did ya'll do on the oh-so famed end of the world? I was busy tutoring! Haha~What a way to go, eh? And imagine-now we can brag to our future generation that we totally survived the 2012 End of the World. Haha, I feel so omnipotent!**

* * *

"Took you long enough!" Amai exclaimed, as Zuko's eyes widened at the rebel girl's way-too-sudden attack. He felt his entire form go red-hot with the intrusion of his privacy as he nearly toppled backwards from the impact. Luckily Bacca was right behind him, armed and ready to push him back to his equilibrium-if not he really would've gotten knocked down. And that wouldn't look too good.

Resisting the urge to put full, flaming force behind his hands, Zuko managed to shove Amai off of him-much to her obvious displeasure. But Amai managed a graceful stumble backwards, and a quicker regathering of composure-even though she didn't look at anyone in the eye afterwards. Zuko then staggered a few steps back, nearly stomping onto Bacca's smaller feet as he messily recollected himself. As if Amai had somehow dirtied him, Zuko started dusting imaginary lint off his clothes as he glared at her fiercely-even though she wasn't aware of his irritation.

But his glare couldn't match up to the ice daggers that Katara was currently aiming towards Amai. Just one look at her and Zuko knew that he was going to be in real trouble-despite his innocence.

It was going to be bloodbath...

"Yes. Where _have_ you been?" Katara asked in a severely clipped tone, raising an eyebrow as Bacca quickly got Zuko a seat. Next to the waterbender, Suki simply pressed her lips into a straight line, wondering if their cover might get blown today. In the mean time all she could do was shoot Zuko a highly sympathetic look-and try not to laugh as the Kyoshi Warrior imagined the powerful Fire Lord at the mercy of a scorned, younger, _female_ waterbender.

"Looking for you and _Jing_, actually," Zuko replied easily-for it was the truth. "I went _hom_e to look for you but the _servants_ told me you and Suri were out in town."

Katara narrowed her eyes. She got the hint but she still wanted to rip Amai's head off. How dare that little..._little...slut_ get all hands-y and...

"Well, your place must be really far then," Amai whined, crossing her arms across her chest again, scooting closer to Zuko-as he scooted away as if she was some sort of repellent. "We were like, waiting for you, you know! Some of us were getting antsy!"

Katara immediately went into emotion control, taking in deep breaths to avoid from causing any emotional-waterbending-disaster. But she also had to restrain herself from physically damaging the rebel noble. Suki sensed this and gently took hold of Katara's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

_If I ever get my hands on that girl-..._

"Speaking of getting antsy…" Zuko suddenly stood up swiftly, a deep frown etched into his brow as he quickly grabbed Katara by her hand that wasn't in Suki's grasp and wrenched her up, much to her surprise and irritation. "_Tomi,_ I'd like to speak to you about something…important."

Katara smoothly broke free from Suki's hand and stood up, nearly knocking over a disgruntled Amai. But before she could leave with Zuko, she turned around and gestured with her hand for Suki to follow.

"Come on, _Suri," _Katara said, gesturing with her eyes for Suki to get up and follow her. No way was she leaving one of her best friends and brother's girlfriend surrounded by all these Phoenix-Sons-rebels!

But the Kyoshi Warrior shook her head and waved her off. "I'll be fine, Tomi. I'll look for you later or I can just head home in a while. It would be rude to leave such nice people," Suki said, gesturing to the rebels seated around her. "Plus since you're all Lee's roommates and friends… We should all _bond_ and _get to know_ each other."

"Friends, huh?" Reza smirked, taking a quick swig of tea. He then looked up at Zuko and winked. "Don't take too long with your little 'talk', Lee!"

Katara had a small pleasure in seeing Amai's face turn red slightly, and a glare being carved into her feminine features. Even her petite form appeared to have shrunk even further.

"Yeah. Don't take ten thousand years again!" she snapped fiercely, her face a round, ripe tomato. "If you need us we'll be at my place. We live next to Madame Chang's. You know her, she's that reputable seamstress. The lady with her shop and house merged into one and all."

Zuko stared out into space as he tried to recall such a seamstress, before nodding.

"Alright. We'll see you soon then." Zuko confirmed tonelessly, before yanking Katara off. His hold on her hand was hard to the point where Katara thought that something could've cracked as he practically dragged her away from their little group. Katara was stumbling over her feet in her attempt to keep up with Zuko as he wove through crowded tables and passing servers.

But by the time they braved the raging sea of diners and reached the large wooden door that was their exit, Zhen-Ming quickly approached the waterbender and the young Fire Lord.

"Lady Tomi! Is everything alright?" the server asked, his voice tainted with concern. With a hard yank, Katara made Zuko stop-and wrenched her slightly aching hand free. Zuko turned and was about to snap for her to hurry-but when the firebender caught sight of the worried but handsome server boy, an instant glare was carved into his features. His good eye twitched.

Katara attempted a small, polite smile at Zhen-Ming before waving her hand at him as if to say 'never mind.'

"Oh, everything's fine…" she quickly said, hoping not to alarm anybody as she rubbed the hand that Zuko nearly crushed in hopes to relieve some of the pain. Katara could feel Zuko's burning glare from her back, she could even feel it blazing hot impatience against her body-and she knew she had to leave quietly. And quick.

"Oh, I'm going to be out for some time," Katara hastily explained to Zhen-Ming, who was still wearing a concerned frown on his brow, not aware of the figurative fiery daggers that were being flung in his direction by his unknown Lord. "My…sister, Suri will take care of the bill. Do make sure nothing bad happens to her."

Zhen-Ming's frown gradually melted into a smile, as he bowed his head towards Katara.

"I will, Lady Tomi. You can trust me."

"Thank you," Katara gratefully thanked her server, before having the very same hand grabbed by Zuko and whisked away out of the Golden Dragon restaurant.

* * *

As she was being dragged away, Katara simply scowled at Zuko's back as he pulled her away further and further from the restaurant-his strength threatening to snap her entire right arm off her shoulder.

"_Lee_, where are you taking me?" she asked, her tone more than a little clipped. But Zuko never turned his head-or acknowledged her question, instead he just sped up. His muscular legs propelling him forward so much faster than hers, despite her long legs as she practically had to _sprint_ to keep up. She had to be careful not to trip over her own feet.

They speed-walked past local citizens, zipping in a straight line as passers-by took the time to stare at the peculiar couple-especially noblewomen, who had snickered or gossiped, thinking that there was some sort of relationship drama going on. Zuko didn't seem to care about them but Katara was already flushing in her cheeks, her head lowered significantly to face the ground.

"_Lee!"_ she hissed again, louder-just in case the first time Zuko didn't hear her. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me!" he snapped at her, not turning his head.

Katara obeyed and blindly followed Zuko as he whizzed through the Royal Caldera City, making sharp turns through alleys and between giant Oriental-style villas. She wondered why he was making such crazy turns-it was as if he didn't have a proper route, and was just taking her on a merry goose chase. It was really starting to irk her, but for the sake of her right arm, she would be quiet. This time...

After a few painstakingly long seconds, Zuko took another sharp turn to the right-prompting him to give a good yank to her right arm into a dim alley between two small shops that were pretty much abandoned.

Once concealed within the shadows of the alley, Zuko finally let go. Katara sighed with relief and rubbed her hand-she could feel the blood rush back into her palm, creating an uncomfortable stabbing sensation in her palm. Almost as if a thousand pins and needles were stabbing into her flesh. But at least she could still feel and move that body part.

The waterbender took in a deep breath and used her sleeve to dab away the thin film of perspiration that had gathered on her forehead. Any rubbing or abrasive action would remove her pale disguise. With her golden eyes, her gaze slowly drifted to Zuko, who had his back to her. His shoulders were tense and stiff, nearly touching his earlobes and his breathing sounded…haggard-and stressed. Katara wondered if Zuko might suddenly blow up, seeing the two tightly clenched fists at his sides-almost shaking.

"Zuko… Why did you bring me here?" she asked quietly, leaning against a brick wall with her arms folded across her chest.

Before she knew it, Zuko immediately spun around to face her-and without giving her any time to respond or react, he instantly grabbed her by the arms and crashed his lips onto hers.

Katara's eyes widened to the extent where she thought her eyeballs might pop out their sockets. A flurry of emotions created a whirlwind in her mind. Shock from the sudden, near-forceful kiss… Irritation from Zuko's earlier unresponsiveness and attempt to be all _cryptic and mysterious… _Insecure that somebody might walk in on them.

But within very, very short seconds, it began to register in her mind that she was _really enjoying _it. Zuko's mouth was hot and searing against hers-slightly chapped probably from his time as a rebel but she didn't care. Her eyes slowly closed as her mouth eventually parted in a soft gasp as she returned his kiss. The firebender immediately took advantage and explored her mouth fervently as if it was a maze. Gradually his hands loosened the grip on her arms and moved up to cup her face, his roughened thumbs caressing her powdered cheeks lightly. With near-shaky hands, Katara placed her hands onto his chest, instantly feeling his rapid heartbeats that matched the tempo of hers easily.

Zuko's kiss was almost desperate-filled with full longing that Katara had felt whenever she was alone. The way his lips melded with hers, the way his hot, delicious breath just seemed to envelope her entire mouth with vapour flames… She was sure that if she wasn't gripping his shirt, her wavering knees would allow her to drop to the ground like a limp doll. The torrid heat that she felt course throughout her entire body was doubled instantly when Zuko neared…his heat-radiating body almost pressing against her softer frame, and her back was pressed up against brick wall. She could almost feel the rough stone of the brick through the dress she wore.

After what felt like a good few minutes, Zuko finally slowed down to a gradual stop-much to her dissatisfaction, his breathing haggard as his lips were just grazing hers. Katara quickly sucked in a deep breath, smelling the dirt and smoke that currently perfumed Zuko. His breath was white-hot and tempting against her mouth. The firebender then leaned his forehead against hers, and she could feel him inhale deeply, his hands tangling themselves into her hair.

Finally, Katara's eyelids fluttered open, and she saw the pair of liquid golden eyes of Zuko just boring into hers. They almost seemed…illuminating even in the inky shadows of the alley. His gaze was no longer hard and angry-they were…filled with questions that she wanted to ask him on the spot and emotions that just went with the flow of the molten gold.

"I've missed you," the words slipped out of his mouth in a held-in-for-too-long exhale, his breath once again caressing her small lips like a feather. Zuko then ran his hands through her locks, fingering the smooth strands and combing his fingers through them. A sigh escaped his lips as he revelled in the feeling of her silken locks.

"Your mood swings are really quite mind-boggling sometimes, you know…" the waterbender murmured, mentally wanting to berate him for his abrupt mood changes but still feeling a bit woozy from the heated, fevering kiss that sent electricity and pleasure surging through her veins. She had to prop her hands onto his shoulders just for support.

Zuko let out a deep sigh before pulling back, taking a few steps back as he shook his head as if to clear it. Katara immediately felt his warmth leave her space-leaving her empty as her arms dropped limply to her sides. She then peeled herself from the wall and attempted to regain what was left of her crippled equilibrium. The golden-eyed waterbender even had to take a few, small steps to test her balance.

"Why were you talking to Amai earlier?" Zuko suddenly asked darkly. When Katara looked up, his eyes were hard topaz with anger again. The shadows cast an eerie blackness to further darken his irises. The irritation then took over her again, and she went back to her former position-with her arms folded across her chest. Katara shifted her weight to the right and tilted her head in the same direction as her eyes narrowed into two thin slits at the Fire Lord.

"Excuse me? _Why_ was I talking to that…that…_girl?_" she half-spat. "I didn't even want to be anywhere _near_ her! She is so pushy! She's pushier than…_dare I say it…_ Toph!" Katara waved her arms around for emphasis. "The question regarding her is _why_ she is suddenly your roommate?"

Zuko groaned and slapped his forehead, recalling that dreadful memory. But he knew this would come up sooner or later…

"The rebellion was starting to fill up," he explained with a sigh. "She, her sister and that other guy got booted into me and Bacca's room. You don't expect me to _invite_ her to be my roommate, do you? I had no say in the matter whatsoever!"

Katara raised an eyebrow at him. "Right… Like she doesn't already have her hands all over you. All grabbing paws at my supposed boyfriend that she is very well aware of. You must be delighted, with the _pretty little thing_ in your room."

Zuko frowned, taking a step forward towards Katara-but the waterbender remained unflinching, her arms crossed and her entire form straight and still. The reformed gold of her eyes unreadable. This defiance of hers was often both admiring and irritating for the Fire Lord.

Once Zuko was close enough, he was glowering down at Katara, both half-glaring each other, silently daring and challenging one another… Both waiting for either one to make the first move. Katara could feel his hot breath wash against her face with his deep respiration, and it made her mind cloud again. She quickly mentally slapped herself out of it-_focus._

"Don't you trust me?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice-and the waterbender's heart started having spasms. The way his eyes just seemed to…burn made her entire self scorch the same way, if not hotter.

Katara opened her mouth to answer, but instantly felt her mouth go dry at the sight of his smoldering gaze, and could only manage a stiff nod. She then saw Zuko's hard features soften, and another quiet sigh escaped from his lips before he gently pulled her in for a warm, reassuring embrace.

The waterbender's eyes widened significantly at the firebender's sudden display of affection-even though she wasn't really complaining. Despite knowing his still new feelings towards her, it still felt…_new_ that Zuko could be so…_loving._ Or caring. _Love _was definitely too strong of a word at the moment…it was still too soon… But just wanting to enjoy the moment, Katara allowed herself to smile contentedly, melting fittingly in Zuko's arms and wrapped her arms around his middle, feeling him prop his chin on the top of her head.

Zuko thought his senses might go haywire if he was to be away from Katara again. But even at that very close moment he felt like he was…whole. The scent of cool water and his imperial abode was an intoxicating potion to him, and the feeling of longing that had been building up within him only doubled. He wondered how the _'water-witch'_ had bewitched him so-to the point where it came to this.

'_I can't keep her out here for too long…'_ he thought to himself sadly, his hold on the waterbender tightening a little as he inhaled her scent as if to memorize it. No words could describe how much the young Fire Lord had missed the defiantly stubborn Katara-with her and her never ending motherly lectures and chastising…the way they would banter and argue…her sweet, delicious kisses that would be imprinted into his memory like getting stamped by a branding iron…her affectionate being that never failed to amaze him… Zuko wondered how to make Katara know how he really felt about her... All the building emotions that sometimes left him asking questions to himself. He had never felt like this with Mai before. Was it because Katara was so different and yet-so similar? Did it really need lightning for him to see that?

_Is this how it's supposed to feel like?_

"It's only you, Katara," instead he whispered against her hair. "There's no one on earth who could annoy and bewilder me like the way you do. You just got to trust me. This time you really can."

Katara rolled her eyes and allowed a wider smile to grace her lips, before she pulled back to look at Zuko-surprised when she found that his expression was sombre and serious. Instantly she felt and saw the sincerity in his face, and for some reason...she just knew that he was honest. Even if it was a risk-it was a risk she had a feeling she wouldn't regret.

"Who knew the almighty Fire Lord was such a softie?" she chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Zuko's eyes widened, before glaring at her slightly.

"Don't mock me," he growled lowly. But his sudden fierceness had no effect on the waterbender, and that impressed him. Not to mention _still_ annoyed him. Threats really did not work with this girl...

"We should go," Katara murmured, suddenly stone-faced. "We can't keep the others waiting. Especially your little girly plaything."

Zuko rolled his eyes and turned around, wrapping an arm around a smirking Katara's waist as they exited the alley smoothly as if they were just passing through, unbeknownst to the clueless citizens.

"You know…you're actually quite adorable when you're this jealous. It's very amusing…" Zuko remarked, trying to curb the wide smirk that was threatening to appear on his face as they walked into the Fire Nation sunlight and the busy streets of the Royal Caldera.

Katara glared at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye, before letting a sly grin spread across her face.

"Don't you think that my server Zhen-Ming at the restaurant was quite the looker? Suki and I thought he was really cute."

"_Katara, don't push it."_

* * *

**Yes, yes I know this was very short and very cheesy and mushy and fluffy but hey-I like my Zutara fluff! It makes me all warm and cuddly inside like Christmas! (Get your heads out of the gutter!) Think of this Chapter as a fluffy fix, yeah? For those who can't tolerate the fluff-just move on. Like, seriously. **_  
_

**Oh and who else quoted Amai's line at the beginning(regarding my lateness)? If you know what I mean! Hah! Korea was a wonderful experience! Thank you to everyone who wished me off! You all are awesome! xD**

**So who's ready for Christmas? I know I'm not! It's too soon! **

**For the little mistakes here and there-just to give you a heads up and reminder that I am revising this fanfic. This will finish faster than Love in the Embers but I have a very long Zutara fanfic coming up so stay tuned! ;)_  
_**

**Happy Christmas/Hanukkah/(insert celebration that I do not know)!**

**~Jenna**


	27. Tea Time

**Happy New Year, everybody! Gosh...2012 just flew by... Goodness... I am a senior! (Senior in High School, not the Senior Citizen. =.=) Whoo! Time to dominate and prank some freshmen! Haha jk jk I am not that cruel. (Or am I? *wags eyebrows) Ahem, anyways-hope you guys are enjoying YLW so far.. I am really thankful for all the favourites/followers/reviews that I got, it really is amazing how this managed to spread. So, lots o' thanks-especially to those who keep pushing me to type even though I am quite the procrastinator and kind of a lazy-ass. XP**

**Now regarding Chapter 27(this), a li'l heads up-it's a filler chapter so don't throw rocks at me when you get to the bottom-or at least manage to _reach _the bottom if you haven't fallen asleep yet. Ha. But I thought that my fanfic, yes, even though it's Zutara(yay!) I didn't want it to be so one tracked, y'know? I admit, I like my cheesy, fluffy Zutara FF's and moments but I wanted this to be more substantial hence the fillers here and there. **

**But I cross my fingers and toes that you R&R this Chapter! And do enjoy!**

* * *

"You have a lovely home…" Suki murmured, staring in awe at the impeccably decorated interior of Amai and Onni's rather large abode. Probably like every other house belonging to nobility in the Royal Caldera City, it holds the traits of Oriental Imperialism and Grand Power. Dark shades of reds, golds and yellows colour the magnificent house that was about three floors high and expensive but strong metal-fortified wood supported the entire architecture, providing it the strength to match its fierce outlook.

Suki and the rebels had left the Golden Dragon restaurant not too long ago, and as Amai had planned-she and Onni took Suki and the boys to their home. It wasn't very far on foot and didn't require any drastic turns. Suki, Reza and Bacca-who weren't of noble blood, had been awestruck when they saw the sisters' home. And just as Amai had said to Zuko, their home was indeed situated on the right of Madame Chang's, apparently the Royal Caldera's finest seamstress who had merged two buildings together to be both her home and shop. A home-shop, if you will. On the other side of their home were a continuation of lofty noble homes that would probably burn several holes in the wallet.

Amai and Onni's home from its powerful exterior was drunk with the colour of red wine, with black and gold striped columns supporting all the way up to its typical Oriental-style roofs that appeared extremely vibrant under the spotlight of the sun. There weren't any stairs to lead to the main door, so everyone just followed the sisters straight into doors unadorned by door-knockers that they surprisingly unlock themselves instead of having servants to do so.

"Thank you," Onni replied, as they made their way through the tall and wide, intricately carved Cypress doors and into a drawing room that was chock full with antiques and expensive furniture that indicated their statuses as wealthy nobles. Family portraits and large paintings decorated the walls, leaving space only for their small and round windows that had been lined with black. The flooring was thickly carpeted with a rug that was stretched out to cover the entire chamber floors. In the middle of the burgundy and gold-bordered rug was a large yellow sun with ten points, and smack dab in the middle of the sun-formed in brown and in a graceful calligraphy was the character for 'Prestige'. (_威)_

"What's that?" Bacca asked, who had been glued next to Suki ever since they left the restaurant. He was considered quite close to his 'big-brother-roomie' Lee and since _Suri_ was his girlfriend _Tomi's_ sister, she was the closest to Lee as he could get. Not to mention Suki had been the nicest to Bacca compared to Reza and the two noble sisters.

"Hmm?" Onni and Amai, who had been leading them, turned around and saw Bacca pointing to their rug and its outstanding center.

Amai beamed proudly and raised her chin high with pride. "Our family seal. That's our family name. It was specially made by the best rug makers in the Fire Nation."

Onni nodded, her face all aglow. "Yes. And it has been in the family for five generations," she boasted along. "Washing it can take up to several weeks because it requires special care."

Suki frowned and stared at the rug, along with Bacca and Reza. Since they were all from humbler upbringings, a rug to them was still just a rug. Why bother paying so much money for something you're going to be treading over?

"We'll get more into that later. Daddy likes to talk about these things," Amai said, and extended an arm to gesture to a brightly lit corridor in the front. "We can have tea and talk here. My parents are both out at the moment but Mom might come back soon. I can introduce you guys to her."

With silent nods and incoherent mumblings, Suki and the two other boys followed Amai and Onni into the corridor. The three of them took care in not bumping into anything since every single item in the room, even the tables and chairs looked delicate to the touch. To Suki it truly was a nightmare for clumsy people. It was no different in the Royal Palace. But in the Palace she was a welcomed guest. Here, breaking or even dirtying anything seemed like the ultimate housewife crime.

The Kyoshi Warrior worried for her two friends. One of them being her closest as well as her boyfriend's younger sister. She knew Katara was more than capable of taking care of herself, more so with Zuko by her side-but she still couldn't help but worry. If anything happened to them, she wouldn't forgive herself-even though she could get rare information about the Phoenix Sons.

But at that moment, she had to worry about not blowing her cover and continue acting as Tomi's sister, Suri.

"This is our special tea room," Amai explained, once they had come to the end of the narrow corridor that led to a room smaller than the living room that also branched out to a few more corridors and hallways. What a house.

The tea room kept a theme of bright yellow ochres and yellows, with furniture made from lighter coloured woods such as Oak. The flooring was also carpeted with the same rug-family name and all. In the middle of the room amongst the fine furniture and deco was a large table that could seat up to twelve people covered by a white and gold cloth with six padded chairs on each side and one on each end. On the table was a dark brown wooden tray with a gorgeous pink and orange marble ceramic tea set with ten matching cups.

"Have a seat," Onni said invitingly, gesturing to the table. Bacca sat wedged between Suki and Reza on the same side, facing the corridor they entered from. With him on Suki's left.

"What sort of tea do you guys like?" Amai asked, standing next to her sister, both regal in appearance and stance. Suki thought she was going through some sort of interrogation from a matchmaker.

"I don't even drink tea," Reza muttered lowly, but the sisters could still hear him despite the silence in the room and they both shot him a slight glare.

"Surprise us," Suki simply said, since Bacca was too busy staring at the tea room with envy clear in his eyes rather than listening to the nobles. He was especially mesmerized by a large turquoise clay vase filled with firelilies that sat in one lonely corner of them room.

Amai rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, before taking Onni by the arm and walking themselves through one of the other entrances that led elsewhere. Probably the kitchen.

"This is a big house…" Reza mumbled, doodling circles with his left finger on the table, while his right hand supported his tilted head.

"Yeah. Miss Amai and Onni really have a lot of money…" Bacca murmured, staring at the round, black-rimmed Oriental style windows. "I would want a house like this next time when I'm older."

"I wouldn't," Suki smirked, noticing that even their metal fire torches had colourful gemstones adorned on the handle. "Too many breakables."

"So…you got another sister?" Reza asked lazily with a grin on his face, stretching his arms out in front of him but with his head turned towards Suki. "I'm guessing the gorgeous gene runs in the family. You and your li'l sis are quite the lookers."

Suki felt her cheeks heat a little at the compliment. "Thank you. And no… I am afraid not… And our other younger sister is way too young for you."

Reza raised his hands up as if in surrender. "Eh, just asking. Worth a shot. We don't get many exotic or pretty girls in Hing Wa."

Suki raised an eyebrow. "Is that where you're from?"

Reza nodded, before pointing at Bacca. "Yeah. And the kid's from Jang Hui."

"Oh?" Suki turned to Bacca, who was all smiles at the mention of his home.

"Yeah!" Bacca chirped, but then his smile quickly dropped. "I was lucky to be recruited by Shan and Nazuma! Jang Hui nearly wasn't up for consideration for the recruits because of what happened…"

Suki frowned. "Why? What happened?"

Bacca rolled his eyes. "We got a visit from the Avatar and his allies. His waterbending teacher pretended to be the Painted Lady. She's our guardian you know…"

Suki's eyes widened. She knew about that. Sokka and Katara told her about how Katara had 'become' the Painted Lady in order to help the people there. Especially with the cleaning of their heavily polluted river.

"I heard about that!" she answered, trying to look as surprised as possible. "But didn't the waterbender help your people?"

"She deceived us!" Bacca snapped fiercely, ignoring Suki's actual question. "She pretended to be _our_ guardian! Sticking her nose in other people's business!"

"Yeah but at least you guys managed to live longer," Reza argued, much to Suki's shock. Wasn't he a rebel? "Without the water witch, Jang Hui would still be as polluted and messed up as before."

Bacca was instantly silenced at that truth, and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a young child.

"Whatever," he muttered. "They shouldn't have meddled. We're Fire Nation. We're not a bunch of helpless pansies just waiting to be rescued. We can take care of ourselves whatever the living condition! Even without her help we could've thrived!"

Suki mentally disagreed with Bacca but also understood. It was a matter of pride. She could bet there would be some people…who were a bit _too _proud of themselves would feel embarrassed to be assisted by a waterbender of all people-a race from an element opposing theirs.

"But I got the chance to win back our honour and save our face! " Bacca exclaimed, pounding a small fist on the table. "I was lucky enough to be chosen by Nazuma to join the Phoenix Sons! She recognized my skill and saw potential in me!"

Suki had to bite her lip to keep herself from chuckling. _Honour. Right. _

"Tea time!" Amai's high-pitched voice pierced through the silence as she walked into the tea room while carrying another wooden tray. This time it was a plain cream-coloured tea set, with six empty cups sitting on the tray around the teapot. "I hope you guys like Cinnamon Tea!"

"Six?" Reza pointed out as he eyed the cups on the tray. "There are five of us."

Amai rolled her eyes as if to mutely say _'you idiot'_ while setting the tray down. "What about Lee?"

"What about Miss Tomi?" Bacca asked.

Amai's face instantly burned red, her hand holding the ceramic teapot. She then slammed the teapot onto the table, nearly jolting the lid off. Suki was amazed that the pot still didn't break from the impact.

"I don't think she would want to come," Amai hissed through gritted teeth, slowly pouring fresh hot tea into five of the six cups. "I am sure she has far better things to do." Suki could smell the sweet-tart scent of the cinnamon perfuming the air as steam wafted off the surface of each filled cup.

"I like Miss Tomi," Bacca said cheerily, as Amai roughly handed him his cup of tea. "She's really nice and really beautiful. No wonder Lee is head over heels in love with her."

Reza laughed. "Yeah, I bet!" he guffawed. "No kidding, Tomi really is something! She has this exotic look and everything. But it's so weird that she's with Lee since he's always so grumpy."

"They do balance each other out," Suki chimed in, smiling widely as Amai practically threw her cup of tea at her. "It's a wonderful thing that they found each other."

"How _did_ they meet?" Onni asked, entering the tea room. She was holding another tray. This tray had a large, red ceramic, oval-shaped plate filled with treats like fruit tarts and cakes. Suki was pretty sure that the rebel noble had almost every Oriental dessert she could think of on that plate.

"I think that's a story either Lee or Tomi should tell," Suki smoothly replied as Onni placed the plate of treats in the middle of the table next to the decorative tea set-as long as it was within an arm's reach.

"I don't think Lee will tell," Reza chuckled, immediately snatching up a piece of red tortoise cake and biting half of it off, revealing its sweet green bean filling. "He's too 'kept-to-himself'."

Onni nodded, sitting next to Reza as Amai gave her the fifth cup of Cinnamon tea before sitting down next to her sister at one end of the table.

"And we shouldn't force it out of Tomi. We just met her today! I don't think she'll be very comfortable with sharing her side of the story so soon." Bacca pointed out, nibbling on a piece of sweet milk candy. "So you should tell us, Suri! You're her sister! I'd like to hear how they met! I am too curious!"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Amai said tonelessly, sipping her tea formally. But what she said went on unnoticed by the others.

"Yeah, Suri-Come on!" Reza urged Suki with an elbow to her right arm. She was starting to feel nervous. "Spill the mung beans! It'll be a change to hear about the fluffier and softer side of Lee! Maybe he has a gooey filling underneath all that deathly cold and brooding hard exterior!"

"Yes, Suri, do tell," Onni pressed, a smile playing on her lips as her interest piqued. "Even I want to know what makes Lee all nervous and spastic."

"Oh just leave the poor girl alone!" Amai suddenly shrieked, slamming her left palm against the table, the impact nearly tipping over every cup on the table. Suddenly all eyes were on the rebel noble, staring at her sudden outburst. All of them had a bit of a jolt from it. Amai's eyes were wide and hostile, her nostrils flared and her painted lips set in a hard, unmoving line. Suki could even see the veins in the whites of Amai's eyes.

"It's not like it's _so_ wonderful to hear about!" Amai spat fiercely, the green clear in her expression. "And I don't think they'd like us prying into their personal lives. It's private and personal for a reason after all!"

Her older sister raised an eyebrow questioningly at Amai. "'Ai, are you okay? It's not like we were torturing it out of Suri. Come on, don't tell me you're not at least a bit curious!"

Amai glared at her sister, before clenching her hands around her tea cup. Only one word came out of her mouth, and her voice was overflowing with venom and bitter malice.

"No."

Suki swallowed hard, and nearly yelped in surprise when she saw a hand print burnt through the tablecloth, and imprinted darkly into the wooden table. She could still see fresh red sparks on it, indicating its recent burn-and the scent of burnt wood and cloth started to tinge the air, mixing with the cinnamon air. She, Onni and the two boys all had their widened eyes on Amai, who had thin wisps of smoke literally escaping her nostrils with every exhalation. Her face had gotten redder and the deep frown that was carved into her brow looked as if it was going to be permanent.

She quickly cleared her throat and thought of something to say-in hopes to ease the sudden awkward tension that was slowly boiling over.

"So-…" she began, and immediately everyone had their eyes glued to the Kyoshi Warrior. Suki panicked internally before snatching up a fruit tart and devouring it whole in a single bite. "Goodness, this is amazing! Onni, did you make these?"

The young noble instantly raised her chin with glowing pride, a beam stretching across her face. "My mother's recipe! She practically perfected it!" she boasted.

Suki smiled politely, feeling the fruit tart bolus struggling its way down her esophagus.

"Delicious," she croaked, downing it with her Cinnamon tea which quickly proved to be no help at all. The hot liquid was sickeningly sweet and way too overpowering with the spice. Suki peered into her cup and spotted a tiny piece of cinnamon at the bottom. She wanted to fish the stick out but it might give off the vibe that she didn't like the tea-even though it wasn't really tea at all. It was just really potent cinnamon water.

"I wonder where Lee is," Amai whined, propping her chin onto the table with her arms outstretched in front of her, before picking up a small red tortoise cake and peeling the banana leaf off of it. Then instead of eating it, she dissected it with her long and well-manicured fingernails and extracted the green bean filling out, putting the ball of green back onto the treats plate, leaving only the sticky shell in her left hand. "He's taking ages again!"

"It hasn't been that long," Onni pointed out. "And he's with Tomi. I'm sure they would want to catch up-since Lee is always full time with us. He probably just wants private quality time with his own girlfriend. I'm sure he misses her. Lee's always with us anyways."

Amai scoffed, and Suki knew she had to keep an extra watchful eye on the black-haired girl.

"Please," Amai toyed with the stretchy red shell with her fingers, stretching it and folding it playfully. "All Lee ever does is train, train and train. He never takes a break. And when he does, it's just to pour water on himself before training again. He's _such_ a workaholic. I guess it is kind of hot and all-you know, striving for excellence."

Bacca nodded in agreement as he poured himself another cup of Cinnamon tea. Suki wondered how they could tolerate the taste without getting an intense sugar rush. She was sure that Amai had put extra sugar in the tea…or any form of sweetener.

"He's really eager to impress our Masters," Bacca said, sipping slowly. "Lee sure pushes himself a lot… But I can tell Masuta is impressed with him. I mean, who wouldn't? The other day I even overheard Qin talking to Masuta about how consistent and persistent Lee was during training! Masuta's really proud to have Lee as his student and prodigy."

Amai scoffed again. "He should take a break. Like today. Even though it really was just about figuring out how to sneak the others in here."

"_Others_?" Suki chimed in, finally noticing something in the conversation she could use.

Reza nodded along with a quick slam of his empty cup onto the table. "Yup. We have some spies hidden around but we're planning to get a few more of us into the Caldera. Bunglon is all over it but recruits from the Caldera can be really helpful. Even Lee-though he doesn't contribute much except for training."

Suki raised an eyebrow. "So…have you guys figured out what you're planning to do? Soon?"

Reza shrugged. "Shan and Nazuma haven't mentioned anything yet. Right now we're still training non-stop. It's crazy. But I heard from one of my pals that they'll reveal it to us in a couple of weeks. Maybe two. If we're lucky and skilled enough-maybe even sooner. They constantly check up on us during training and monitor everyone. I guess that's why Lee's overworking himself so much."

"Do you think we should continue going underground? After all, we can use firebending to drill through the earth no problem." Onni suggested, nibbling on a sun cake.

"Won't that create some sort of underground vibration?" Suki asked. "You know…all that drilling… Plus the Avatar has Toph Beifong. She's blind-but she sees through the ground. She'd be able to feel it."

Amai nodded and waved her red tortoise cake shell at Suki in agreement. "Point. But we can't fly. Using fire to propel us would give us away in two seconds or less."

"You can't expect us to march in even though we want to display our boldness," Reza quickly added. "We want to catch them by surprise. Catch them when they're most vulnerable. Probably at night. Or even better, midday. They won't see an attack coming in the day. But then again…the Fire Lord will also be stronger. They'll be more awake during the day. At night we won't be as powerful as we are during the day."

Bacca chuckled darkly that scared Suki internally. "So? We are trained to learn the greater arts that Shan and Nazuma have perfected. I don't think we'll need the sun after this. Even under a full moon we will burn brightest. I bet that waterbending Master wouldn't be able to hold us off as well."

That gave Suki an idea. It was risky, but at least it would give her some sort of knowing of what to roughly expect.

"Why don't you attack when it's a new moon then?" Suki suggested coolly, taking a swig out of the Cinnamon tea as if it was no big deal. "It'll be pitch black. The Avatar's waterbending teacher will be less powerful and more vulnerable. I don't know if that applies to the Avatar himself but at least you'll knock one down."

The four rebels seated at the table all had their eyes lit up in sync, and smiles came to their faces.

"Yeah! And Fire Lord Zuko's firebending would be weaker at night!" Bacca pointed out. "We can take him easily after training! Even his Royal Procession will be no problem!" The boy then looked at Suki admiringly. "Not bad, Suri. Too bad you're not a bender. You could've come in handy."

"You are good at this," Amai said, finally taking a bite out of the sticky, glutinous red shell. "New moon. Covered moon. No sun… It's two benders with one stone."

"But we don't know if Shan or Nazuma will agree on this. Then there's the timing of the moon phase," her sister said, frowning slightly.

"Oh I don't think it'll be too hard," Amai purred in a sly tone, raising suspicion within the only non-bender in the room. As much as she thought ill of Amai, Suki had a feeling that she was the one with the most fruit.

"You know, Suri, you're not bad company," Onni said, smiling warmly at the Kyoshi Warrior in disguise. "We should hang out more often. Just us girls. You can even bring your sisters along. Lee's always stealing Tomi away. It would be nice to know more people from the Caldera and our fellow nobility."

Onni was definitely either not aware or consciously ignoring the sharp, fiery glare of betrayal that her younger sister just shot her.

Even though it was probably one of the most riskiest things she could've done, Suki knew that extra quality time with the two noble girls would probably serve her and her friends well in the upcoming inevitable fight.

"Yes, we should. We don't have many girl friends since we're never allowed out much," Suki answered-pretending not to see Amai's silent fury boiling up, flowing their way into her pale face. "Too much sun, the women in our household say."

Everyone except for Amai then chuckled, each of them nodding in agreement.

"It's true, they say that's how they determine your status," Bacca said. "The paler you are the richer. Paler ones don't work under the sun much."

"You don't seem so fair, though," Amai pointed out, pointing at Suki's face. "You're wearing powder."

Suki silently panicked, but successfully sustained her mask of complete calm.

"I'm a rebel too," she simply joked coolly. "Why do you think we're not allowed out so much?"

Once again everyone laughed-except for Amai.

Thinking that she should head out-even though she didn't know if Zuko and Katara were going to come or not, Suki started to stand to make her leave.

"Well, I should get going now," Suki said, as four pairs of eyes followed her standing. "This has been nice. Onni, Amai, the tea and treats were delicious."

"Your company has been enjoyable as well, Suri," Onni said warmly, making Suki temporarily forget that she was one of the Phoenix rebels.

"Yeah, whatever," Amai muttered under her breath, supposedly inaudible-but Onni and Suki easily caught it. Reza then gave a friendly pat on Suki's shoulder.

"See you and your sis 'round," he said coolly, before Suki was attacked by Bacca-who hugged her middle, a childish smile spread across his face. She tried her very hardest not to coo over the young boy who wanted to kill her friends-even though he looked like he was around 13 or 14 years old.

"It's too bad you and Tomi aren't benders," Bacca said, looking up cheerily at the Kyoshi Warrior. "You two are really nice noble ladies."

Suki smiled back at Bacca, constantly reminding herself that he was a Phoenix Son-not an innocent boy oblivious to the real world and the dark sides of reality.

When Bacca finally pried himself off of Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior began to make her way to the door-but was stopped by Amai who instantly shot up from her seat the second she stepped forward.

"I'll walk you out, Suri," Amai said hotly. Even though she was uncomfortable with the idea, Suki nodded anyways and allowed the black-haired girl to lead her out through the same hallway and finally out of the large and ornate noble home.

Once outside, Amai turned and gave Suki a formal bow-which she _very_ reluctantly returned.

"If you see Lee and my sister later, please tell them that I have returned home," Suki requested-just in case her friends decided to pay Amai and her gang a visit. And even though she could see the reluctance and dislike in Amai's eyes, the noble rebel nodded mechanically in agreement.

"I will."

Nodding a stiff but grateful bow, Suki then walked past Amai with a ram-rod straight back, never looking back. She could feel a hot glare burning a hole right through her-knowing that she and _Tomi_ didn't have Amai's best interests at heart. But what was she to do-given that the girl and Onni probably held more information than Reza and Bacca.

Now if only she knew how to pry it out of them without raising suspicion…

And where were Zuko and Katara.

* * *

**Finito! Apologies for the heavy lack of Zutara but I have already stated my main reason for writing fillers. Plus I wanted to display a 'behind the scenes'-ish look at Suki's attempt to pry info out of the Phoenix Sons rebels. I'm sure some of you are wondering who the eff is Bunglon but he will be a very crucial part of this FF soon. Before this Chapter I even forgot about him!(Yes, he is male.)**

**P.S: I know the characters in Avatar don't really have surnames. And I don't think Ty Lee really counts... I don't remember... I just know most of them don't but Amai and Onni ARE OCs so for me it's okay! And their surname is Wei. For those who know Mandarin-Chinese, it's the first character in the word: Prestige. 威信 (Wēixìn)**

**So how did ya'll celebrate New Year's Eve? Did you even celebrate? I know I couldn't. -_-"  
But oh well~Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do R&R! Don't just favorite/follow-review! :) It keeps me typing! **

**Happy New Year everybody! 2013 will be better than 2012! **

**~Jenna**


	28. Triple Threat

**Hello all, how're ya'll doing? :) Sorreh for the delayed posts and all but whoa~senior life is crazy. Seriously. I've had it up to here *points above my head* with boring-ass homework, bitchy-pessimistic teachers and a lot of deadlines. It's insane. And they say before college, High School is child's play. O,O" owh dear... **

**Anyway, I ain't here to complain. I'm here to present you guys with another Chapter! Big, big thanks to those who reviewed and left such wonderful comments/compliments/critiques! You guys are awesome! ;) FF is definitely a way to get some steam off-Too bad I ain't a firebender though, could just blast random fireballs all over the place when I'm pissed. Or just swim for hours in a water bubble. Tsk tsk... Homosapiens... **

**I'm rambling again~Thousand apologies! .**

**Just a note though-and a sad one at that...Your Life's Worth is coming to an end very soon. *bursts into tears* Yeap. It's almost the end! *bittersweet!* BUT, I do have a surprise at the end that may or may not branch out into a very, very, _very_ short sequel/one-shot. What say you? Plus I'm revising this FF at the end anyway, so those interested in the maybe major-minor changes should definitely re-check it out! ;) 's all up to YOU. **

**Till then, do R&R this Chapter! ;)**

* * *

"_This_ is her house?" Katara gasped, gaping open-mouthed at Amai's not-so-humble abode, her eyes the size of Momo's as she took in the noble, majestic structure that currently towered over her. It was no match for the Palace, definitely-but _this_ was how the blue bloods lived? _Spirits. _These people are _rich._

But Zuko was indifferent towards the grand house, given that he lived in the grandest building in the Fire Nation, and simply shrugged.

"Hmm… It's okay…" he muttered, jokingly sounding unimpressed, earning him a small glare and an exasperated eye-roll from his girlfriend.

"_Nobles and royals…"_ she hissed under her breath, but Zuko heard her and nudged her right arm.

"Isn't your father the Chieftain, _Princes_s?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Doesn't mean I am one," Katara refuted, referring to 'Princess' as a snooty brat. "And I thought I was a lowly _peasant?"_

Zuko blushed, recalling the old times when they weren't exactly on good terms-and swallowed hard before taking her hand in his and leading her towards Amai and Onni's house.

"You know you don't have to come… I don't want Amai to treat you badly," Zuko said, looking concernedly down at Katara as they neared the main entrance. "And I don't want you ripping her head off. Yet. You might blow our cover."

Katara rolled her eyes and smirked. "Haha. Funny. No, it's okay. I don't explode as easily as fire. Amai's going to need a lot to really get to me. Plus I need to see if Suki's still here… I feel bad leaving her with them alone."

"Yeah but she could've gotten valuable information out of them," Zuko replied.

Katara shrugged. "I guess." she then looked up at her boyfriend with a scowl. "Plus I have to make sure she doesn't get her manicured, grubby paws all over you."

Zuko grinned, both amused and in a way happy that Katara was a little jealous.

But then again...there was that _server boy_ at the Golden Dragon...

* * *

Within seconds, they were both right in front of the dark, floral-theme carved Cypress doors-seeing the absence of a door-knocker. Only a bright golden keyhole was adorned onto the right door above a rectangular wooden doorknob.

"Should we knock?" Katara asked, looking around for something to signal their arrival. A giant bell, perhaps?

Not wanting to stay too long inside or outside, Zuko just went on to pounding the door, the doors rattling a little from his forceful knocks. It seemed as if he was punching it the wrong way.

After five pounds, the couple heard the sound of hasty, clicking footsteps scurrying towards the door, becoming louder and louder as it neared. There was the sound of a lock being opened and the doors were immediately thrown open. The couple flinched slightly at the sudden, swift movement.

A slim, tall and pretty middle-aged woman stood at the door. She had the typical noble pale white skin and light, almond-shaped brown eyes framed by short but curly black lashes. Her ram-rod straight black hair that framed her square-shaped face was tied into a half topknot that was designed to look like a giant black fan at the back, adorned with pink and orange flower pins while the rest of her hair flowed down to her waist. She wore a dark pink and orange kimono-style dress with a dark green sash tied around her waist. It was definitely different to what usual, typical Fire Nation noblewomen wore.

"Yes?" the woman asked in a soft, gentle voice. "May I help you?"

Zuko attempted to straighten up, given that he wasn't dressed like a noble as well as the fact that the woman standing in front of him was _not_ a servant.

"We're looking for Amai and Onni?" he said, but it sounded more like a question than an actual statement.

The thin-lipped woman suddenly lightened up, a smile gracing her ruby painted lips as she quickly stepped aside and did rapid waving motions with her right hand towards the interior of the home.

"Ah! You must be Lee! 'Ai said you might be coming! Come in, come in!" she exclaimed warmly.

Zuko and Katara shot each other a sideways glance before bowing thankfully towards the woman and entering the house. Katara's jaw instantly dropped to the ground once she laid eyes on the gloriously majestic interior. There were rare, clearly expensive and probably years and years old antiques as well as terrifying breakables all over the place. This house was a death trap. Every vase and tapestry looked as if it might shatter into a million pieces if a leaf were to sit on it. Katara almost didn't want to step onto the extravagant rug that covered the floors.

Once the kind woman closed the door, she faced Zuko and Katara-both silently wondering who this was.

"I am Amai and Onni's mother," she introduced herself with a formal bow of her head, as if she read their minds. _Of course_. "My name is Li Yi."

Zuko and Katara bowed respectfully in return. "My name is Lee and this is my girlfriend Tomi, Aunt," Zuko introduced.

Li Yi's eyes widened a little before reverting to her usual warm façade. She then nodded once before looking over their shoulders.

"'Ai! 'Ni-ah! Your friends are here!" she called loudly as Zuko and Katara awkwardly waited. The firebender noticed that Katara was quite tense, so he reached out to gently take her right hand, his thumb gently caressing her palm. He felt the waterbender relax a little before she looked up to give him a small smile. He frowned when he saw that Katara kept blinking rapidly, and that her eyes were slightly reddened and bloodshot. Clearly from the eye-colour changing elixir.

Zuko lowered his head until his lips were near her ear and whispered very softly-inaudible enough for Li Yi to be deaf to it.

"We won't be too long… Just hang on…"

Katara nodded as Li Yi studied the young couple with questioning narrowed eyes. Within a few seconds, Zuko could hear noisy clicking and stomping sounds approaching them-and he squeezed Katara's hand. He instantly braced himself-his entire body stiffening in a second.

Two young noblewomen dashed into the room through a hallway in front of them. One of them had a regular, welcoming smile on her face while the other looked like Azula's doppelgänger.

"_Lee!"_ Amai's high-pitched squeal nearly shattered his eardrums as she boldly tackled him right up front in front of her mother, suddenly her arms flung around his neck in a tight choke hold nearly knocking him backwards-along with his breath. The impact of it tore his hand from Katara's-which was probably a good thing, if not she would also get knocked back.

"Boundaries!" Zuko hissed lowly at Amai accompanied with a fierce glare, completely and totally aware that Li Yi was beaming at her hyperactive daughter while Onni just greeted Katara warmly with a handshake.

"You made it," Onni said to Katara, smiling widely. "Suri left quite some time ago. I think she went home."

Katara nodded, understanding and relieved that Suki was okay… The Kyoshi Warrior can take care of herself-but she would never, ever, _ever_ forgive herself if something happened to her brother's soul mate. But she still wanted to really impale Amai with an ice spear at the moment. Or freeze her and then break her up into tiny pieces.

When Zuko finally got Amai's paws off of him, he grunted and shot her another fiery glare before wrapping an arm protectively and reassuringly around a _very_ disgruntled and annoyed waterbender.

"You seem to have very nice and polite friends, Ai…" Li Yi pointed out, admiring Zuko up and down as if he was a candidate. Suddenly the male firebender felt absolutely uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the women around him.

Amai beamed proudly and stood uncomfortably close on Zuko's left, much to the latter's obvious but well ignored irritation.

"I know right?" she squealed happily. "Lee, I'm sure you have met my Mom. She's one of the most gorgeous noblewomen around!" Amai proudly gestured to her well-preserved mother, who was blushing lightly and covering half of her face with her long, wide orange sleeves while she flapped a slim hand at her daughter.

"Oh, Amai-stop!" Li Yi chuckled. "Don't embarrass your mommy dearest now!"

Onni and Amai both laughed-as Katara and Zuko forced an uneasy chuckle.

"Come on, ma, you're too modest!" Onni chirped. "You're forty-five and still looking amazing!" she then turned to Katara. "Not a single wrinkle! Mother thinks ladies should keep their appearances as milky as possible. No sun at all!"

Katara cracked a toothy smile. _No sun? At all? Milky as possible? _Was this the beauty philosophy of all Fire Nation noblewomen? Was that the ultimate secret to their ghostly but pearly and porcelain pallor? She was very, _very_ shocked about that fact that Li Yi was _forty-five!_ How was that even..._doable? _Talk about ageing gracefully! She bet that the woman probably didn't know what a wrinkle was or what it looked like!

"Onni!" Li Yi chastised, quickly walking over to lightly and playfully swatting her eldest daughter's arm. "Don't go around exposing my age all over the place!"

"Come on! Let's go into the tea room!" Amai urged Zuko-quickly changing the subject while yanking him by the arm. "Everyone's been waiting for _ages!" _

Zuko frowned as he re-grabbed Katara's hand again, both of them being tugged away by Amai into the tea room, with Onni and Li Yi trailing behind them cheerily.

"I didn't say I would come. I didn't confirm anything," Zuko said sharply as Amai pulled him through a relatively small but bright corridor.

Amai rolled her eyes and chuckled. "But you still came, silly," she argued playfully. "Plus you have to come. We aren't leaving to the Sanctuary without you. No way I'm leaving you here all alone."

Katara scrunched up her nose as she glared icily at Amai's back. _She makes him sound like such a child!_

When they reached their destination, Zuko saw Bacca and Reza sitting on one side of a simple table. There was a decorative tea set in the middle and a presently used pot next to it, accompanied with a large plate of half-eaten Oriental treats. In front of the boys were a few half-drunken to empty tea cups.

"Hey! You made it!" Reza exclaimed, smiling at Zuko and Katara with a wave. He then looked at Bacca and gestured to the empty seat between them. "Move in, Bacca! Let Lee and Tomi sit together!"

Before Zuko or Katara could say a word, the boy obediently moved in a seat, leaving three empty seats to his left.

Li Yi took the seat on one end while Onni sat on the chair facing Reza.

"It's alright, we'll sit on this side," Katara said, pointing to the other side of the table opposite of Reza and Bacca.

Almost immediately, Zuko pulled out the chair opposite of Bacca next to Onni, and motioned for his girlfriend to sit. Katara's eyes widened with surprise a little-quite shocked at Zuko's sudden chivalrous, gentlemanly display. But she sat anyway-who was complaining?

Once she was comfortably seated, Zuko quickly sat on Katara's right.

But much to Katara's irritation and Zuko's discomfort, Amai instantly dominated the seat on his right, immediately shuffling closer to him until their arms touched. Zuko flinched at the disturbing close contact and moved away from her.

Li Yi frowned disapprovingly at her youngest daughter. "Amai, go get some more Cinnamon tea for your friends! And get a clean cup for Tomi here!" she scolded.

Amai glared at her mother and blushed furiously-as Katara tried her hardest to contain her amusement. The rebel girl then stood up huffily and nodded towards her mother.

"Yes, mother," she said tartly before walking into another corridor leading to the kitchen. Her movements were stiffer and more mechanical than usual.

"Miss Li Yi was just telling us about her family," Bacca explained to Zuko and Katara. "Apparently they came from a long line of nobles. Obviously. Because of Amai and Onni's Uncle Bujing, they managed to get quite close to the royal family. But ever since Phoenix King Ozai and Princess Azula fell, they were completely cut off because of Bujing."

Li Yi harrumphed and flipped her long hair over her shoulder dramatically. "The nerve!" she snapped. "My dear brother was the perfect High General! The very best! He could've been a part of an amazing, powerful History that would grace Fire Nation pages! It's amazing how the little twat Prince Zuko dare talk back to him regarding his plans! A disgrace! The shame! "

Zuko's jaw clenched hard and his nails dug into his knees, but his left hand was immediately covered by a cooler, gentler and smaller hand that quickly curled itself around his, loosening his death grip.

But Li Yi wasn't done. In fact, she was nowhere near done. "And Zuko even dared to cut us off! The little rat! How dare he… We have helped and served the royal family for _years_! Granted, we are only loyal to the _real_ leaders but still…the very audacity! I can hardly show my face in public anymore because of this immense humiliation! Especially to those who support Zuko's reign! Those idiots..."

"Is that way you hate Fire Lord Zuko so much?" Zuko asked, unable to contain more any longer. He felt Katara tighten her hold on his hand. Half assuring half warning.

Li Yi nodded. "He shamed my family. He's going to shame the Fire Nation as well… I know it! And he is not only just a teenager but an untrained one! I don't care if he has been raised well in his childhood _Prince_ Zuko does not know a single thing about ruling a country properly! At least Princess Azula knows how to use her power well… She is a smart girl and uses it to her full advantage. She can _command_ power with power. Azula should've become Fire Lord or Lady. She would've brought the Fire Nation to great heights."

Zuko's mouth nearly dropped open as he stared disbelievingly at the noblewoman in front of him.

Sensing the tension, Katara quickly changed the subject-hoping that she wouldn't spark suspicion.

"Oh, enough of the negativity!" she quickly said, waving her left hand in the while squeezing Zuko's hand with her right with as much assurance as possible. "It's not good for us!"

Onni nodded in agreement. "Tomi's got a point. We're talking about fighting the Fire Lord and the Avatar for ages now. It's getting old…" she murmured, but before quickly perking up and grabbing her mother's hand that had been resting daintily on the table, showing off a large, triangular shaped ruby ring on her right ring finger. "Oh, Mother! I have to tell you! I finally mastered all the sets! Qin says I've finally completed my training! Isn't that amazing?"

Li Yi's eyes widened dangerously and a wide smile broke out on her lips before she lunged forward to hug her eldest daughter.

"You have? Oh, that's wonderful, Onni!" she squealed, before pulling back and pushing back Onni's shiny hair behind her ears, cupping the younger girl's face with her hands. "My lovely little girl has finally become such a powerful bender!"

"You already mastered it?" Zuko gasped in horror, staring at Onni. Even Katara, Reza and Bacca were eyeing her with shock and disbelief. "So soon?"

Onni simply shrugged. "So? Amai has too."

Zuko and Katara's jaws slammed into the ground. Hard. If it truly happened in reality the droppings could've left deep cracks in the clean floor.

"Amai has too-what?" Amai asked, walking back into the tea room with a freshly filled teapot in one hand and an assuming-to-be clean cup in the other. "Why're you gossiping about me?"

Li Yi instantly shot up from her seat like a firework and grabbed the tea cup and teapot away from her daughter-placing it gently onto the table before hugging Amai tightly. The girl nearly fell backwards as her eyeballs metaphorically popped out of their sockets in shock.

"M-M-Mother?" she stuttered, her entire form stiff and her pale face hilariously redder than blood.

"My little girls are Masters!" Li Yi cried happily, pulling away from her daughter to dab at the perfectly oval-shaped beads of proud tears that were rolling down her perfectly powdered face. "Your father will be _so_ proud of you!"

That made the couple think. _Where was Li Yi's husband?_

Amai immediately shifted and stood straighter, her chin held high.

"So what happens once you complete the training?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Well, we help the others of course," Onni said. "We assist the other Masters and instructors. If we are prodigies of a Master we will be able to work personally with Shan and Nazuma. Because only a Master's prodigy will be worthy to be recognized by them. They are, after all, the Grand Masters."

"Hey Lee is Masuta's prodigy!" Bacca crowed, pointing at Zuko cheerily. "Lee, won't that be awesome? When you finish training, you'll be able to work side by side with Shan and Nazuma! That's the biggest opportunity ever!"

Zuko's eyes widened. Work side by side with the rebel leaders? That would provide him the mother lode of information. It really was the biggest opportunity ever. Then they could be rid of this rebel thing sooner than he thought.

But then he'd have to master lightning... And he hadn't even learned how to _generate _yet let alone master it!

"No kidding…" Katara mused, turning to give Zuko _the look_.

"I'm sure that it'll be nothing for you, Lee," Amai gushed, taking her seat next to him again. "You know, Tomi-he's _very_ talented and _very_ hard-working. It's a shame you can't see him in action. It is such a joy to watch!"

Katara narrowed her eyes slightly at the smug Amai. She was about to open her mouth to speak until Li Yi cut in.

"Of course Tomi knows, Amai," Li Yi said, smiling kindly at Katara. "She _is_ his girlfriend. I'm sure she knows all about Lee and his specialities " The well-aged woman then winked at Katara-who instantly blushed fiercely.

_What was this woman implying?_

Zuko cleared his throat, feeling heat pooling his cheeks. All of this talking about him was making him incredibly uncomfortable.

"Oh, I forgot all about the tea!" Li Yi cried in dismay, finally the noticing the still hot teapot and empty cup in front of her. She immediately poured the teapot's contents into the plain white ceramic cup, the dark amber-brown liquid flowing steamily from the spout into the cup before she handed it to Katara. "Here, Tomi, this is Cinnamon tea."

At first Katara was hesitant to take it-perhaps Amai had wanted to poison her or something… But again she could just be jumping to conclusions. After all...she would have to fill the entire teapot with poison-and nobody else would be able to drink it.

Unless she rubbed some sort of bane in her cup...

Li Yi noticed her pause and chuckled.

"Don't worry, dear, it's not poisoned or anything. It's a very delightful beverage," Li Yi said.

"Yeah. It's good and strong," Reza chimed in, swishing his own cup before downing it in one easy gulp. "I think you'll love it. Girls usually do. It's all sweet and spicy. Am I right, Lee?" Reza then wagged his eyebrows at Zuko, who frowned at his so-called comrade.

Gulping, Katara gingerly took the cup and bowed her head once in thanks. She then stared at the dark amber-coloured liquid sloshing in the cup. It was clear enough to the point where she could still see the bottom of her cup. Not seeing, smelling or sensing anything peculiar, she reluctantly took a small sip.

_Oh Spirits…_

Katara swallowed the intense tea down, hoping that the after-taste would just magically fade away. It wasn't like sugary sweet... But sickeningly sweet. It was only partially good-and _very_ strong... She wondered how many Cinnamon sticks were boiled into that pot of tea.

"It's very…potent," she coughed while straining a polite smile, and Zuko looked on at her worriedly while rubbing soothing circles on her back as she covered her coughs with her sleeve. "It's definitely an acquired taste. But we should all try something new, right?"

"Not everybody can handle something so strong. Some people just aren't that able. Only stable people can take its robust note. Those who are weak can't tolerate its _power,_" Amai simply said, easily finishing her full cup of tea in one swig.

"Amai, stop it!" Zuko shouted at the rebel girl, his eyes a fiery golden blaze. At that same moment, something snapped.

And suddenly, the entire room fell silent.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Like? No? Meh~:) Again, I apologize for my lateness... I've been very busy... :'( Solli Solli Solli! ."" I'll be back A.S.A.P! So much to catch up on! *sobs hysterically***

**But I hope you guys at least enjoyed this wittle piece! ;) The Triple Threat are really just Amai, Onni and Mdm Li Yi because they are all dangerous in their own way. This shall be revealed in the near future. ;) You have to look beyond what you read. *in Timon's voice.**

**And ooh~did Zuko finally snap? Ngeheh~*rubs hands in anticipation and hand sanitizer... XD**

**Do stay tuned and bear with me! Patience is a virtue!(PAH!) **

**Till then, read and review! The reviews you leave make me write faster! ;) But not flamers though~They just slow me down. :D Sometimes. HA. **

**Ciao~**

**-Jenna**


	29. Tension

**I bet ya'll were itching to find out what happened after Zuko/Lee snapped, eh? Who guessed that their identities got blown? :3**

**Thousands of apologies for my lateness-it's been hellish around here. **

**Oh well, I am back, already typing out my next draft-and ready to roll! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

All eyes were on Zuko-who was on his feet, his entire body tensed, rigidly straight and practically radiating heat as he glowered down at the rebel girl next to him. His eyes were set ablaze like hell fire, the line of his mouth hard and his jaw locked shut, making his bone structure more and more prominent against his skin. He had his hands clenched into near-burning, tight fists with knuckles that had gone whiter than his usual skin tone tenfold. The entire room felt his blaze-and it was beginning to feel more hot and humid than usual.

The Wei's tea room was completely deathly silent, except for the audible harsh breathing that emanated from a very angry Zuko, and tea wasn't the only thing steaming...

Amai's jaw had dropped open at his very sudden outburst. All colour had drained from her face-and rushed to her small ears. Her eyes were Momo-wide with shock and a clouded with bit of fear-fear of what _Lee _might do or say. In front of her mother!

"Lee…I…" Amai bravely began, her voice small and fearful. Everyone's eyes turned to the girl, surprised at how daring she was. They were all equally surprised at the fact that she'd spoken first instead of _Lee_.

"Be quiet," Zuko snapped sharply at Amai, his standing form towering over her. His voice was strained, as if he was trying _extremely_ hard not to unleash all sorts of temperamental hell on her. "For once, just shut up." He didn't care that he was being watched by Amai's mother, he'd had more than enough of Amai's rotten attitude-and the way she had been treating Katara, regardless of its _subtlety. _That and he was getting thoroughly irritated of her manhandling him and openly pawing at him when she knew very well that he was in a committed relationship.

Katara too stared wide-eyed at her boyfriend, at a complete loss for words. True, she had wanted to kick Amai's rear to the curb or whip her senseless with waterbending-but now was definitely not the time to risk anything. Especially angry outbursts…outbursts that came from the hot-blooded Zuko, specifically. Their cover and their plan were worth too much to lose when they had already gotten _so_ far. With a small, not-so-bright hope to ease Zuko's tension, she placed a gentle hand on his tightened arm-and felt his hardened muscles underneath as well as the scorching heat of his skin. If he had raised his temperature any higher, Katara had a feeling that she could've been really burned.

But Zuko didn't falter nor flinch. He didn't move an inch or less. The only thing visible or close to any form of movement was the deep rising and falling of his chest with every heated breath he took. Clearly he was trying to calm himself down...though Katara doubted it was working...

"I've had enough," Zuko finally spoke after a stretch of long, torturous suspenseful seconds-his voice was dark and low, drowning in a terrifying tone that almost resembled Ozai's. "I've tolerated it for too long, Amai. Way too long."

Amai boldly opened her mouth to speak, but Zuko quickly cut her off.

"I said _be quiet!"_ he nearly shouted, making Amai cave in further, making her appear like a frightened little child being scolded by her parents. "Your attitude sickens me, Amai. You have no right to treat Tomi that way. Not just as my girlfriend, but as a person. How you speak to her, act when I'm in her view… What is wrong with you? Don't you have an ounce of respect somewhere in there? Or dignity? You make as if you were never taught manners! Where's your honour? Not just as a noble, but as a female?"

"_Lee_, stop," Katara said quietly in her calmest voice-trying not to blow up herself as she gently gripped onto his arm to attempt to tug him back down to his seat. She felt her cheeks heat up as Zuko's audience had their gazes dart from him to Amai and then to her. "Lee, it's okay. Sit down. That's enough... Calm down. _Please._"

"No, I won't have her treat you or me that way any further!" Zuko said sharply, turning to look down at Katara-before swiftly glaring back at Amai. "In fact, I should've put my foot down the moment it happened."

Katara didn't understand why nobody else was saying anything. Especially Onni and Li Yi. Even though Amai was quite a bit of an…_inconsiderate_ girl she had expected the rebel's sister and mother to jump to her defence with any ridiculous excuse they could conjure up. But at that moment she was more afraid about what Zuko might say… She desperately needed him to just calm down-without her losing her cool either.

"Tomi's my _girlfriend_, Amai," Zuko continued his berating. "I don't care if you harbour some sort of dislike towards her you will show her some respect and decency as a human being! That means you will speak to her without throwing some sort of indirect insult towards her, treating her like a normal person and not jumping at me every time you see me. In fact, invading my personal space is a general thing. I'm not comfortable with another girl whom I don't even know well manhandle me in such a dishonourable way. I have privacy and personal space, Amai. _Boundaries._"

"I wasn't manhandling you!" Amai immediately shot back, a dark red painting her cheeks, suddenly glaring up at him with a fierce flare in her wide eyes.

"How would you like it if some other girl just threw her arms around your boyfriend as if she was his mistress? Or have the girl attempt to get close to your boyfriend in a not-so platonic way? How would you like that? Would you feel uncomfortable?" Zuko scoffed harshly, his words spilling with barely any filter, only anger and irritation fuelling his speech.

However that shut Amai up instantly, and she sunk lower in her seat as her gaze lowered-knowing that Zuko was right, and that there was nothing else she could rebuttal with.

"Lee, that's enough…" Katara tried again, this time her voice louder and stronger, with it aiming to get Zuko to stop rather than to calm down. "It doesn't matter. Just calm down."

"Not until she apologizes," Zuko said, his glare worsening, as if he was attempting to set Amai on fire with just his eyes. "You deserve at least that, Tomi."

"I don't need one, nor do I want one," Katara said icily, not wanting anymore drama. Plus embarrassing Amai in front of her friends and mother might only make things worse. In fact, she was feeling embarrassed herself. "Come on, we'll just go home now."

Only one word was uttered from Zuko's lips-and his entire body was hard set onto where he stood presently.

"No."

"I don't have to apologize," Amai hissed, glaring defiantly up at Zuko as she crossed her arms. "Why should I? I was just being friendly. You _are_ a friend, Lee. Can't I be friendly to you? It's not my fault both you and Tomi are somehow _that_ sensitive. You're so tense and stiff so how would I know if you guys are that touchy? Sheesh..."

Zuko's eyes widened even further with disbelief, and the veins in the whites of his eyeballs darkened redder. _This girl is just asking for it!_

"Actually 'Ai… Lee has a point…" Onni suddenly piped up quietly, looking sadly at her younger sister. "You have been acting quite inappropriately. Especially whenever Tomi's around. If I were her, I would be uncomfortable. You shouldn't treat Lee and Tomi like that. It's not very nice…"

Amai stared, dumbfounded at her sister-instantly feeling betrayed by her own kin.

"It's true…" Bacca added to the fire. "I'm sure Tomi feels really bad, but she just doesn't say anything."

"Yeah, Amai!" Reza chimed in, his tone too one of great disapproval. "Don't be like that. Tomi's a nice girl. What has she ever done to you? We know you like Lee and all but come on…aren't you a noble_ lady?" _

Amai stared wide-eyed at the rebels that had spoken out against her-her own sister! Shock masked her face completely as her jaw dropped to the ground with a clang. Her entire face slowly pooling with fresh blood underneath. The only one who had not said a word was her mother.

She thought too soon...

"'Ai…apologize to Tomi… It's not very ladylike, what you do… I have to agree as well, darling... I watch you..." Li Yi finally said quietly, frowning at her youngest daughter. "It's not very dignified, dear…" The look Li Yi gave Amai was thick with disappointment and reproach, and Zuko was all too familiar with that look.

But to him, Amai sure as hell deserved it.

"Mother!" Amai gasped, horrified at her mother's betrayal before her eyes glared flames at Katara-who was blushing fiercely and sinking low into her seat, not liking all the unwanted attention. Clearly the attention for the wrong reason.

"Just apologize, 'Ai!" Li Yi repeated, slightly louder and harsher the second time. "Don't embarrass us like this! Sometimes admitting your wrongs is less humiliating than continuing it nonchalantly!"

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Amai protested again, raising her body slightly as if to stand up. Her eyes were slowly becoming more and more bloodshot by the second and her cheeks soon turned to the exact colour of dark beets.

"_AMAI!"_ Li Yi yelled-the loudness of her voice shattering through the tense quiet as she slammed her right hand onto the table, her palm creating a slight shudder through the table-making the teapot and cups shake from the impact. Her daughter instantly sat back down in her seat, staring in disbelief at her own mother-her mother who was supposed to be on her side. Her mother who had just shouted at her in front of her roommates.

With visibly obvious effort, Amai shuddered once and turned to glare at Katara-her eyes hard and murderous. They were dark with a deep, masked hate and her bottom lip trembled from her humiliation.

"I'm...sorry...Tomi," Amai forced through gritted teeth, as her hands fisted the material covering her thighs tightly. "I'm sorry I have been treating you disrespectfully. I didn't mean to _jump_ Lee. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable…"

"It's alright. No worries. Apology accepted, Amai," Katara quickly said, feeling incredibly uncomfortable underneath her glare before tugging onto Zuko's arm again as she looked up at her triumphant boyfriend-who was still stoic-faced and hard jawed. "Happy now, Lee? Come on… Let's go. Now. I want to go home."

Finally Zuko relaxed before nodding at Katara. The waterbender stood up fluidly, avoiding all kinds of eye contact with Amai. Instead she tried to force a small, polite and apologetic smile at the rest of her audience-who were all giving her sympathetic looks.

"I'll wait for you outside," Zuko told Katara softly, before walking out of the tearoom without another word or glance-Katara and Amai's gaze both trailing after him. Once the firebender was gone, the latter was back to glaring at the former.

"Well… We should get going… I…have to check on…_Suri_…" Katara managed to say, her throat feeling thick and her mouth dry. She scrolled through her mind for something more intelligent to say, but she just felt like running for the hills out of that house and never returning.

Onni nodded and stood up, followed by Li Yi and the two other rebel boys-leaving only Amai seated.

"I am so terribly sorry for all of this," Onni quickly apologized, pouting at Katara. "I apologize again on my sister's behalf. I'm sure she really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. She's a very open person…"

Katara instantly waved her off, feeling Amai's invisible optical daggers spearing through her.

"Please… I apologize for Lee's sudden outburst…"

"No, don't apologize!" Li Yi instantly cut in, shaking her hand at Katara wildly. "He was just defending you, my dear! You are so shy and soft-spoken! If you're feeling uncomfortable you must speak out! Don't just let things be… He is your boyfriend, after all. And he cares for you very much to defend you like that. Don't be so afraid to voice your thoughts. Sometimes it's good for you."

Katara blushed even harder before nodding shakily-feeling her head slowly detaching itself from her neck.

"Don't worry about it though," Onni continued, leaning forward to give Katara a hug-which was very awkwardly and stiffly returned. "I hope we can still be friends."

Katara swallowed hard as Onni pulled back with a bright smile on her face. The waterbender tried to nod again-but felt her entire body stiffen greatly. But perhaps it wasn't a good time to express her discomfort.

"Of course. Don't take it so hard," she choked out, bowing her head towards the two Wei women and then Bacca and Reza-who also bowed their heads to her. Katara then turned to Amai-who still remained the same, and awkwardly bowed to the rebel before walking out of the tearoom with as much dignity and grace she had left. It required all of her strength and restraint for her to not break out into a mad sprint for the door. She nearly tore the main door off its hinges in her desperation to get out of the Wei household abode.

The outdoor air-no matter how hot it was-had never felt so good to Katara, and she finally drew in a deep breath-hoping to calm her spastic nerves.

* * *

Katara found Zuko standing idly by, his arms folded with his back facing the house. There were barely any other people aside from him-most of the noble citizens were out of their homes, parading the streets in all their wealthy grandeur.

Instead of the supposed calmness she wanted and expected to feel after leaving Amai's close presence, she was fuming. Fuming that Zuko had just exploded just a few minutes ago. She understood that the firebender meant well and was just sticking up for her-but his outburst could've cost them their plan to take down the rebels.

Not to mention that he could've stuck up for her in a more..._mild manner._

So what if she was uncomfortable! She wasn't some defenseless little girl. She was just trying to avoid as much drama as possible.

As if he'd sensed her presence, Zuko turned around-his once hard expression softened a huge deal. But his arms still remained folded across his chest.

"What was that?" Katara snapped, gesturing towards the Wei's main door with her outstretched right arm as she approached him like a mad old lady. "_What_ was that?"

"Don't tell me she doesn't irritate you," Zuko simply said darkly, raising his brow at her. "I could tell you were just as mad as I was on the inside, if not more. I was just sticking up for you. I have nothing to apologize for. I don't regret anything."

Katara sighed once she was standing right in front of her hot-tempered boyfriend.

"I know, and I thank you for defending my…_ honour_ and whatnot but really…Zuko, you have to think about our situation right now. We're not just Lee and Tomi, you know," Katara chastised with her voice as low as possible, her motherly nature quickly taking over. "You have to remember that. One slip up and we'll have to start all over from scratch. With more risks and danger and difficulty. We haven't even asked Suki about what she gained from them. She could have very valuable information. Imagine what would happen if we blew it today."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the waterbender-and opened his mouth to retaliate, but quickly clamped it shut when he quickly realized that she had a point.

Unfortunately for him, she wasn't done.

"You _have_ to control your temper!" Katara ranted on, making wild hand gestures to emphasize her words. "So what if some rebel girl is pawing her grabby hands all over you. I know you better than that. It does bother me, a lot but please…just keep it low…keep it...quieter... I've been holding it in for Spirits' know how long and you know my bending sometimes relies on my emotions. Can you imagine what would happen if I lost control? We've worked too hard too long for it to crumble now!"

She was now on foot-stamping mode. "...and it was so embarrassing! Your roommates and her _mother_ all staring at us-at me that way! They were...decent and nice about it but oh my Spirits it was just scary _feeling_ their eyes on me. I felt like I was in a dramatic play! Why, Zuko..._Why _couldn't you have waited for a more appropriate time to just _gently_ tell her off? I get it's your temper but...again, we've worked too hard! We cannot afford to let it go now!"

Once Katara was finished, she was already gasping for air. She even had to lean on her knees to catch her breath after releasing all of her frustrations and exasperations. It felt like one of the intense, emotional releases ever to vent. To rant. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and back. At least she had made her point. And hopefully the Fire Lord would catch it.

After being able to breathe normally, with her hands still on her knees, Katara looked up and caught Zuko's unchanging expression. Eyebrow raised, mouth set in a hard line, eyes blank and unreadable.

"Are you done?" he asked simply, a ghost of an amused smirk appearing softly on his lips-and Katara just couldn't help but glare and groan, followed by a soft self slap to her forehead.

"Yes," she sighed, straightening her body before gazing back up into the raven-haired boy's molten gold eyes. The waterbender then drew in a deep breath, filling in her lungs until they could take no more-and exhaled them all out at once, her shoulders slumping forward along. She was exhausted.

"You should get back," Zuko said quietly, placing a hand on Katara's right shoulder, gently squeezing it affectionately. "You look really tired. And I'm sure that eye-colour-changing potion thing is going to wear off soon. You also have to check up on Suki."

Katara pouted slightly, covering his hand with her smaller one, feeling the hot skin there compared to hers. She slowly scanned through Zuko's half-lidded gaze on her, trying to read them and his thoughts. A thousand possibilities came rushing through her mind, but none of them registered properly nor connected in a way she felt was right. His blank expression really was expertly executed. She wondered if Mai had taught him how to look so stone-faced.

Finally, Katara gave in, nodding and forced a weak smile. She _was _feeing really run down, but she was too worried and stressed to even think about rest. Any form of rest.

"Fine. You'll be okay?" she asked, gesturing to the house behind her with a brief turn of her head to the left. "I mean, you just practically humiliated Amai in front of your rebel friends, her mother and sister. And I recall _all_ of you being roommates."

Zuko frowned and shrugged it off easily, dropping his hand heavily from Katara's shoulder.

"I couldn't care less," he muttered. "Amai's not my problem. Getting through this training to get to Shan and Nazuma is. If she hates my guts, then so be it. I can find other resources. Plus even though she's a bit of a nut, she's tough. She'll get through it. And everyone else had your back. Or…_Tomi's _back."

Katara smirked, before raising an eyebrow at him. "A bit?"

The firebender rolled his eyes before framing Katara's face in his large hands to give a brief, chaste but sweet kiss to her lips. Even that one too quick second was enough to send electricity running down the waterbender's spine.

Suddenly she wasn't feeling so tired anymore. It felt as if she could sprint on non-stop for miles.

"I'll see you soon," Zuko promised, still gingerly holding Katara's face in his hands as if he was cupping delicate fire lily petals.

"Don't get into too many fights," Katara said in that motherly tone of hers that both irritated and amused Zuko. She waved her forefinger in his face as she continued. "And learn to control that temper of yours. That's going to land you in hot water, and not the kind that I bend."

Zuko rolled his eyes again before pulling in the waterbender for a tight hug, her fragile form pressed softly against his soft-hard chest. His natural warmth immediately enveloped Katara in a cosy, comfortable blanket that emanated from his strong arms and she couldn't help but melt into his embrace and place the right side of her face flat on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. Her own arms then went around him and her hands were placed on his shoulder blades. The waterbender just couldn't contain her contented sigh as it slipped past her lips smoothly, wanting to stay in Zuko's arms for as long as possible.

"No promises," Zuko chuckled, and they stayed in that position all wrapped up in each other for some time, but not long enough to count it in minutes until they had to pull back. Both extremely reluctant in doing so.

Katara glared at him for a second before a small smirk spread on her lips. Taking all of her strength and willpower, Katara finally took one step and brushed past Zuko to walk back to the Palace. She could already feel her eyes sting and dry up-effects of using the damned, irritating potion thing.

* * *

Replaying the moment when they were back in Ember Island after confronting Yon Rha, Zuko turned and watched Katara's retreating back, the skirt of her dress dancing around her ankles with every step she took-and the slight breeze in the air very gently combed through her hair, making her dark brown tresses flow with the wind. It was almost hypnotizing for him to watch-as if the locks were almost the wind itself and Katara was some sort of enchanting entity.

Katara wanted to turn around to look at Zuko one more time, having missed him already-but had stopped herself mid head turn, knowing that if she looked back now and saw his handsome face, it would be much harder for her to leave him back in the hands of the Phoenix Sons rebels.

So instead Katara put on a hard, stoic mask as she walked back into the bustle of the Caldera, isolating her worries away, before slowly merging and disappearing into the busy, flowing river of Fire Nation nobles in the streets.

* * *

Once Katara was completely out of his peripheral view, Zuko ran a hand through his hair with utter frustration as he turned to walk back into Amai and Onni's house. Even though he thought he should be feeling as if he was taking the walk of shame, instead he was feeling nothing but bitterness. Bitterness about leaving Katara alone-even if she was within the loving and protecting circle of her friends and brother, bitterness towards the rebels who were creating the chaos around him, and mostly bitterness towards himself for taking so damn long to get it over with.

When Zuko returned into the tea room, everyone was still sitting in their usual seats. They were making light and easy casual conversation, but the air was filled with an undeniable tension that lingered on from the drama before.

Amai was still and quiet.

The first person to spot him was Bacca. The boy's face lit up the second he saw his teenage hero and a wide smile stretched across his face.

"Lee!" he cried, and everybody's head snapped up to attention-before turning their eyes onto him. With the exception of Amai, who was too busy examining her flaking cuticles to even bother about his presence.

"Did I miss much?" Zuko asked, trying to keep his voice as light as possible-not wanting to dwell on his anger.

"Not really," Reza said, yawning. "We did come up with a few plans to sneak us all into the Caldera for the attack but there're too many holes. Even Mrs. Wei tried to help us."

Li Yi had a sympathetic expression on her regal, kind face. "I apologize, dears. But if you want a successful and silent infiltration into the Palace-especially with your huge amount of rebels, you must ensure that the plan is absolutely and completely foolproof."

Everyone except for Amai and Zuko nodded, understanding the seriousness of their situation. Everything had to be perfect.

"Whatever. I'm tired," Amai muttered monotonously, standing up messily from her seat. Her chair squeaked noisily as it scraped across the floor. "Let's just go back to the Sanctuary. I need my beauty nap. Like, _now._"

Zuko frowned and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, eyeing a very angry Amai. He understood her sudden snarky behaviour...but _really?_

Li Yi was not too happy either, but she still played her doting mother role.

"Of course, honey," she said softly as she rose-with everyone else following suit. "But do visit more often. It's nice to see you girls…and to meet your…friends. I'm sorry dad couldn't come in time."

The eldest daughter gave her mother a weary smile and a tight hug.

"Don't worry, ma, tell daddy we said hi and that we love him," Onni said to Li Yi, who nodded with tears gathering in her eyes with the thought of her daughters leaving again. Even though it was only temporary.

"I will," Li Yi reassured her daughter. "Make us proud."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Li Yi," both Bacca and Reza thanked the woman of the house gratefully, followed by a polite bow which the noblewoman returned.

"You're very welcome, boys."

Onni then led the two males out silently. Zuko turned to follow until Li Yi stopped him.

"Lee, wait," she quickly called to him-which made him freeze his steps before turning around to face the mother Wei.

Zuko said nothing, instead he faced Li Yi with an expressionless façade-not sparing a single glance at her youngest daughter.

"Lee, I truly am sorry for what happened today…" Li Yi apologized once again, bowing her head in embarrassment as a blush darkened her cheeks. "Please, please apologize to Tomi for us again the next time you see her. I would myself if I ever see her around town but… I feel terrible for putting her in that situation… I don't think I have the face... I've only met her today and she seems so lovely but so soft..."

Zuko's icy mask softened a little when he saw the real humiliation that was held behind Li Yi's lowered eyes and the way she simply refused to look at him in the eye. In truth, he felt intensely uncomfortable-especially when he could feel Amai's stare piercing into his side.

"P-Please, don't beat yourself over it," Zuko stammered, trying to find the right words to say to the older woman. "It's over and done with. I am sure Tomi doesn't really care about it anyway… I was just…defending her. I..Err…have…anger management issues."

"Pfft. No kidding," he heard Amai mutter underneath her breath. Zuko bristled a bit, but he chose to ignore her.

Li Yi then slowly lifted her head to look at Zuko, almost sheepishly as if waiting to be berated.

"Still… I hope that Tomi can forgive Amai… You are lucky, Lee. She seems like a very nice girl…" Li Yi continued, before shooting Amai a disapproving look-but the rebel girl took no care in it and instead just went on examining her nails again.

"She doesn't hold grudges," Zuko half-bluffed, recalling the times when they were at each other's throats. _Much._

Li Yi sighed with relief and smiled, walking over to Amai before leaning over to give the rebel girl a motherly hug.

Amai didn't return her mother's embrace.

"Behave, okay, honey?" she said softly, pulling back to smile at her daughter. Amai drew out a long sigh, letting her shoulders sag forward as she nodded.

"Yes, mother…"

Li Yi nodded and patted Amai on the back lightly.

"Off you go. I'll see you soon," she said, still wearing a broad smile. But Zuko could see the hurt in Li Yi's eyes. The pain of a lonely mother missing her daughters. For a moment he almost felt bad for her-until he was reminded that she was one of the people who wanted to see him dead.

Not wanting to stay a second longer or wait for Amai to keep up, Zuko instantly darted out-out of the tearoom, and out of the Wei household. He just needed to rid himself of the vibe that was encased within that house. He hoped he would never have to go back in there ever again.

* * *

The walk back to the Sanctuary was nothing short of pure awkwardness. Nobody spoke to nobody. Not one word was uttered from anybody. Not even the usually cheery and talkative Bacca. Uncomfortable static fizzed between each and every one of them, intensifying the tension.

Hanzai had opened the door for them to re-enter the Sanctuary-and even the Bone Man had been surprised at the group's sudden silent treatment. Not a single peep out of them. In fact, nobody even said a word of thanks to him. The youths just breezed by him-the latter going unnoticed, much to his distaste.

Hanzai's face twisted into an expression of disgust and abhor.

"_Brats," _he muttered under his breath, closing the door as he glared at the teens' retreating backs. All five of them walking stiffly towards their one room that they so unfortunately shared.

Finally, Bacca grabbed Reza by the arm and tugged him down lower so he could speak into the older boy's ear.

"This isn't going to be good, am I right?" he whispered nervously, gesturing to a certain roommate of theirs who had his shoulders nearly touching his earlobes and a permanent glare carved into his expression.

Reza raised his eyebrow and glanced at his other male roommate, before darting towards Amai-and finally looking back at Bacca and nodding.

"5 silver pieces if Lee blows his top again instead of keeping his cool. Doubt that my man over there can keep his head on without Tomi around."

Bacca stared at Reza in disbelief.

"I don't have that much money to begin with!"

"So pray you win then, kid."

* * *

***breathes sigh of relief* Oh...finally! So exhausted. Nearly fell asleep editing this chapter. Quite long... Crap. Now I have to figure out how to complete my draft without making it look ridiculous. Oh well. Be patient, stay with me people! **

**So how'd you like the outcome of this? I don't want the rebels finding out Zuko's identity so soon. :3 **

**Hmm..I am starting to like Onni... Anybody here has a Phoenix Son favourite so far? **

**Read, review, favourite, follow and spread the word! Hahaha. ;) Hope ya'll liked this piece!**

**-J**


	30. Sparks Fly

**I am back! For those who understand what a 17-year-old government school student has to go through you would get why I have been MIA. (hint, hint: SPM!) As for those who don't know...well...Look it up. xD That, and I have been terribly, terribly sick. Finished this chapter some time ago but never got to editing it. Le sigh* Tsk tsk..**

**Oh well I shan't bore you and myself with my constant rambles so I might as well just get with it, yes? **

*****BTW: IMPORTANT A/N BELOW SO PLEASE READ IT AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"On a New Moon? Are you crazy? That's only three nights away! Do you want to charge in all unprepared? Only a fool would do something so rash!" Nazuma roared furiously, thin wisps of fire spitting from her wide open mouth. Her eyes wide and bloodshot with fury, her irises fiery-almost resembling molten lava, her fingers digging into her uniform at her hips.

"There's always the next New Moon!" Zuko heard Amai shoot back at their leader as he was getting ready for his morning session with Masuta. One of the wonderful privileges of being a Master's prodigy was that he was able to have private lessons whenever he wished, even though that meant getting up extra early than the rest.

And that was _all the time. _Masuta only trained male groups when Zuko was taking his breaks.

Since Masuta had not come onto their training platform yet, Zuko sat cross-legged on the raised earth, pretending to bind his bandage-wrapped arms with hemp rope as he listened in on Amai and their leaders. Masuta had wanted Zuko to work on his physical punches that could help him with exerting more force and power during firebending. It was also practice for his breathing techniques. When to inhale, when to exhale...which one paired with which attack to make each blow count...

As much as Zuko _abhorred _to admit it, Masuta was actually an excellent firebending teacher next to his uncle.

Nazuma visibly calmed down when Amai had quickly mentioned for their attack at the Palace to be done during the next New Moon instead of the upcoming one, and Zuko could hear the loud tapping of her flat boot against the ground, as well as the low, approving murmurs from her brother. Zuko snuck in a sideways glance, and managed to see Amai looking up at the great lightning-wielding Masters with a wide smirk, with both the latter gazing down at their student in thought.

"Getting everyone ready by the next New Moon…" Shan mused, tapping his chin with his fingers. He looked down at Nazuma, who had regained her sense of cool-having shifted from her _hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_ look to her usual, wicked, icy-smile mask. "What do _you_ think, sister?"

Zuko silently thanked the Spirits and his lucky stars for providing a near-empty training compound that morning, with only him and a few other Masters and their own prodigies training vigorously where only lightning could snap them out of their trance. Shan and Nazuma wouldn't be discussing attack plans so openly unless it was so.

Nazuma sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know… Sure, some of the newer recruits have been picking up quite well… But that doesn't make me a damned fortune teller!" she snapped, glaring down at Amai-who was ever unflinching.

_Somebody got up on the wrong side of the wooden bed today…_ Zuko scoffed mentally to himself, wondering why Nazuma was so snappy this morning. Usually they never see the Master siblings leave their rooms or their private training rooms. Whoever that wanted to see them would go to their rooms. They only came out whenever they wanted to check on the recruits or if they have some sort of special appearance at a group's training session-and whenever they do come out, they both usually seem...amused, or pleased with their progress.

Unfortunately Zuko had not been graced with the presence of the leaders personally. Yet.

"Come on, sis, admit it, it _is_ a good idea. Good timing," Shan said lowly. "New Moon. Black night. The avatar's waterbending witch will be less powerful if not useless… Even if she is the only one who will be affected, at least it's one down."

Zuko yanked hard on the hemp rope around his knuckles, his jaw clenching painfully at the mention of Katara, _of her going 'down'._

But Shan was not yet finished. "…the sun won't be seen. The infant of a Fire Lord's powers will also weaken… We take out any other source of light on their grounds… We can take to the shadows… We may be weakened as well but we know more. We feel more. We have _more. We are more." _

Zuko could almost feel Amai's pride puff up, and Nazuma's argument defeated. If they were really that careless enough to agree right there-where he could hear them… Well, Spirits bless him.

"Come on, _'Zuma,_ it's a wonderful plan! A great time! We can just sneak in and take them!" Amai hissed.

Zuko had to stifle a laugh. _Zuma? _

"I'll think about it!" Nazuma snapped fiercely at Amai, who was taken aback by the leader's response. "Today you train with Qin. Your sister is with Hanzai and Bunglon, I heard. Better report to Qin immediately, she was supposed to have an early class today. Tell her to get Amara to train her group instead."

Zuko's eyes widened as questions instantly popped up in his head.

_Today she trains with Qin? Who was her original mentor? Why was Onni with Hanzai and whoever on earth this Bunglon person is? _

Zuko could almost see Amai pout and frown, clearly expecting Shan _and_ Nazuma to agree with her on the spot. He then heard the siblings leave, all the while Nazuma muttering inappropriate words under her breath.

He also heard Amai's footsteps approaching closer to his platform, and peeked up from underneath his lashes to get a glimpse of the rebel girl as he still pretended to finish securing his arm binds. Though there was some difficulty in that section when he was already done, if he tied them any tighter, the rope might cut off the blood flow to his hands.

As Amai slowly passed by, she shot him a dirty glare. The kind of dirty that did not involve lust. It involved her wanting to kick actual dirt into his eyes. Then bury him underneath the same dirt.

"I know you heard it all, Lee," she snapped as she crossed him without pausing, until she had to turn her head briefly to face him. "Quit pretending. You suck at it."

Amai's last few words got Zuko extremely worried. _Quit pretending? You suck at it?_ Did she only mean him pretending to bind his arms or…_did she know_? But then…how would she? He had been careful… Had he allowed something to slip up?

"_Damn_," he cursed to himself when Amai was gone, imagining worst case scenarios popping up all over the place.

"Who're ye damning now?" Zuko heard Masuta's familiar, gruffly voice emanate from behind him. The teen instantly shot up from his seat and turned-seeing Masuta all ready, wearing black training pants and a loose, singed red vest-showing off his impressively larger build.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself," Zuko bluffed easily, even though it would seem sillier if his Master knew that he talked to himself.

Masuta raised an eyebrow at his prodigy, and Zuko imagined that Masuta must be thinking what a nut he was.

"_This_ is why you _still_ can't generate lightning," Masuta said, wagging a finger at Zuko, who kept his expression as stoic as possible. "Talking to your damn self all the time… It's no wonder. You're a whole bunch of messed up, boy! Emotional or mental problems equals your incapability to create the cold-blooded fire! You may be a whole bunch of physical goodness but that doesn't mean you can be a Master at firebending. You do not need amazing physique to excel in this. It helps, but it's not the main focus."

Zuko felt his face burn. Great. He had officially been reduced to being a mentally ill patient. Fantastic. Or some brainless, brawny, barbaric brute.

Masuta began to wrap his arms and knuckles, hiding away the black and blue bruises of over-training that were clear on the skin over his tendons.

"You're going to do a few physical exercises," the Master said, swiftly and expertly wrapping the hard cotton cloth around his right wrist. "After that little girly warm-up we're going to go back to lightning. I hear that the attack might only be in thirty days or less. Your girly roommate sure can't keep her pie hole shut. However if that is the case, you'd better come up with some sparks or else you're going to be in the pawn row during the attack."

Zuko's eyes widened.

"_Pawn row?" _

Masuta smirked, a smirk accompanied with an evil glint in his eyes that sent shivers down Zuko's spine.

"Keep this hush, hush, my boy," Masuta said in a lower voice. "Ever heard of strategy, Lee? The pawns go first. _Fresh meat_, you know. Wouldn't want to waste valuable assets. We need body, Lee. Only with sacrifices, can the true war really be won."

_Fresh meat. What better to use as bait than fresh meat? _

Former High General Bujing, Amai and Onni's uncle's words rung noisily in Zuko's head, nearly knocking him breathless and unconscious on the spot.

_No… No… Not again… _

"I see," Zuko simply muttered, straining to keep a straight, unfeeling face. "Strategy. It's a good one."

Zuko shouldn't feel sorry for the future rebels that would be cursed into being bait. They wanted to kill him and his friends anyway! They're trying to do what his...what _Ozai_ wanted. He shouldn't feel sorry for them. They may love their country... But they're mad, hungry people.

Masuta grinned as he reached for the hemp rope, before resuming binding his arms with a second layer. "If you've ever worked in the Palace or was ever doing anything regarding the royal family _at all_, you would know that your two female roomies' uncle used to be the ex High General Bujing. The general that _Prince_ Zuko so boldly spoke out against. This was _his_ strategy for Ba Sing Se. Miss Amai was quite a good-bad girl when she mentioned this to us. Nazuma was very fond of having great numbers having greater power, and didn't want to lose a single man or woman. But everyone needs a little insurance policy. Even our great leaders."

Zuko nodded, feeling his entire body go numb.

"So if you don't want to be in the pawn row, I suggest you whip yourself up and start giving me some results!" Masuta harshly advised, glaring at Zuko sharply. "You're an excellent student, Lee. One of my finest. Don't dirty my good reputation. Now…" Masuta picked up a large, heavy punching bag and held it up easily with his left hand. "Give me power. Firebending may come from the breath, but put that with immense power, and you get fire that not even the Avatar's waterbending whore can sizzle away."

Zuko felt his blood boil until his veins and arteries could have the possibility of popping. A furious, white hot heat enveloped his body, threatening to override his temperature and burn himself from the inside out. The worst part was that he could not explode-he could not wring Masuta's neck and burn him to the ground… There were much more important things than sizzling his _Master's_ hind.

There was only one thing he _could_ do, just to let off _some _steam.

Then the only thing he had to hold back was his firebending-so he wouldn't punch burnt holes into Masuta's punching bag.

Safe to say was that by the end of the physical training, Masuta was _very, thoroughly_ impressed by _Lee's_ becomingly remarkable strength and physical power.

* * *

"No way will they attack in the coming New Moon," Sokka stated that morning during a large breakfast of fresh bread, fire flakes, fruit and hot ginseng tea. Everyone including Iroh was seated around the table. "First of all, it's _way_ too soon, even for them. Secondly, I bet Zuko hasn't learned how to generate lightning yet. I think they would want everyone to be all wild and zappy so they can overwhelm us all during the real fight. They don't want us defeated, they want us _dead._"

...

When Katara had returned to the Palace last night, she had thankfully found Suki playing tonsil hockey with her brother in their room. Sokka had been much too dazed and _in the mood_ to go all overprotective brother on her and Suki had told Katara that she would tell everyone what she'd found out during her time with the rebels during breakfast the next morning.

Katara had playfully berated Suki for not searching for her-but the Kyoshi Warrior had innocently stated that she was _a big girl, a Master waterbender who is more than capable of taking care of herself._ Then she went on about something regarding Katara often getting exasperated from Sokka's over protectiveness.

The waterbender had been too scarred from their 'session' earlier to form a valid rebuttal.

Instead she had dashed away from their love fest quick enough to avoid hurling all over the floor. Privacy, people!

...

"Then it'll be the next New Moon then," Toph pointed out exasperatedly, rolling her milky eyes. "Will Aang's firebending really be weakened? It's not that bad, right? He can make use of the other three… Katara was still bending during Sozin's Comet. If I remembered, it was supposed to be all fiery and stuff."

"They're confident in their skills," Katara said. "Very confident. I think they would attack us any time they want when they're ready…and I don't think we've seen the worst of what they can _really_ do."

"At least we roughly know when they'll most likely attack," Iroh pointed out, stroking his chin thoughtfully as he circled the rim of his teacup with his other hand. "But that doesn't mean we can slack off while waiting for the second New Moon. We don't even know if they really are planning to attack on that night. Nothing is confirmed yet. Suki and Katara has also mentioned that my nephew has not learned how to generate lightning yet-let alone master it in a way that will please Shan and Nazuma."

Katara frowned at this fact. "Why is he still unable to conjure lightning anyway? Will Aang learn this?"

Aang, who had been sitting in between Katara and Toph, had his eyes widen.

"Redirecting lightning was…indescribable. _Learning_ lightning, though?" he practically squeaked.

Iroh sighed. "Yes, lightning is something difficult to learn, let alone master. I am still dumbstruck at how this…Shan and Nazuma can learn to wield it with such…control. Firebenders…everything is about power. When emotions and negativity consumes us, that power and control will consume everything. I am also not quite sure why Zuko is still unable to generate lightning. Unless he hasn't moved on emotionally from his past, Ozai… It is hard for him."

Katara felt her heart drop. More emotional turmoil. Her heart clenched at the thought of Zuko bearing it all on his shoulders and in his own heart. She understood that he had gone through hellish times…but she felt incredibly disappointed that she had not been able to help in that category. She felt useless.

"Nonetheless, this is good information," Iroh continued, seeing Katara's suddenly more…crestfallen expression. "Until we hear more from Zuko about confirmation on the attack night, we resume our own training. I have not been successful in finding the spies that have been hiding out in the city. However I cannot do anything more than peek about with the guards. The Phoenix Sons _must_ not find out that Zuko has not been around. That will do nothing but arouse suspicions that we do not need nor want."

Aang smacked his forehead. "Oh man! I forgot about that!" His eyes then widened as a sudden realization struck him, and he turned to face the earthbender. "Hey Toph, can't you like, I don't know…_sense_ the spies hiding out in the Caldera?"

Toph was blind, but she could still shoot her own glare-despite the fact that it was aimed at Katara, since she miscalculated the position of Aang's head.

"Lookie here, Twinkle Toes, just 'cuz I've got butt-kicking earthbending skills doesn't make me some kind of human scanner," Toph stated, still glaring at a very confused Katara. "There's gotta be distinctive vibes oozing off of the Sons. They could just be any other Fire Nation citizen to my feet. I can only sense their heartbeats and close range movements, not scan the entire Caldera from one point and become the magical identity detective."

Aang sunk back into his seat sheepishly, a dark blush creeping into his cheeks. Toph was still glaring at Katara. The latter finally let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, before using her forefinger to gently tip Toph's head lower, so she was glaring at the right person.

Toph's clouded eyes widened as realization painted her pale cheeks.

"I was death-glaring at the wrong person, huh?" she asked quietly, finally having 'eye contact' with the correct person.

"Yup," Katara quipped. The earthbender huffily crossed her arms and pouted.

"Back to business!" Sokka snapped with a mouthful of fire flakes. "Zuko's gotta be quick with this information! Any way we can reach him without snooping into their hidey hole?"

Katara shook her head. "Nope. Not _Tomi, Suri or Jing_ can just traipse around like that even though they kind of know the rebels a little more now. I doubt they'll trust us enough to actually take us to the Sanctuary. They'd have to be quite idiotic to do something like that. I know I wouldn't if I was training for something that big and evil."

Sokka sighed and took in another handful of extra spicy fire flakes, but nodded in agreement.

"I will be willing to teach you how to generate lightning, Aang," Iroh said to the Avatar, after a few seconds of silence. "However please bear in mind that it is not simple at all."

Aang swallowed hard as all eyes were on him in a nanosecond. He could feel the pressures of being Avatar weigh on his shoulders. He clearly knew the difficulty and challenges ahead of him…and worried about his ability to go through them.

But the encouraging smiles and nods from his family and Toph gradually eased him of his trepidations.

Aang then turned to face Iroh fully, the older man's face etched with seriousness-and nodded surely.

"I will try my best, Sifu Iroh," Aang said, standing up to execute a formal bow towards his second firebending Master.

A small, deep laugh rumbled from Iroh's throat as he slowly rose from his seat.

"Well, better to start early then. Meet me in the open courtyard in half an hour, Avatar Aang. Do come prepared," he said, before bowing to the youths before him and taking his leave.

Once Iroh left, the teens all stared at each other, each one hoping that somebody, _anybody_ would speak up and come up with some sort of brilliant plan that would bring Zuko back safely and at the same time bring down the Phoenix Sons once and for all. Everybody was exhausted and impatient. The 100 Year War was over...but another war was about to begin. Nobody wanted more wars.

"Hmm… I ain't going to sit around waiting for some miracle happen," Toph spoke up, sliding off of her seat. She then gestured blindly towards Suki and Katara. "Come on you two; let's go train so I can kick both your rears into oblivion!"

Suki smiled and stood up after giving Sokka an affectionate peck on his cheek. But Katara remained in her seat, frowning at the table as if she was pondering on a thought.

"Katara, are you coming?" Suki asked, snapping her out of her deep reverie. Katara looked up and saw everyone's gazes transfixed on her, awaiting her reply.

"I'll catch up with you later. I've got some stuff to handle first," she said.

Toph sensed that Katara was telling the truth, and immediately hundreds of curious questions shot into her head, but she saved them for later before dragging the Kyoshi Warrior away.

"CHICKEN!" Toph yelled at Katara gleefully, breaking out into a quick sprint with Suki in tow, leaving Katara, Sokka and Aang all staring at the spot where the earthbender had stood.

* * *

Katara knocked softly on General Iroh's closed door, a few minutes before Iroh was supposed to go and train Aang. The waterbender had been resting in her room-pondering over thousands of thoughts that plagued her mind like crazy.

"Iroh? It's me, Katara," she called out.

"Come in," came his muffled reply.

Katara slowly opened the door and found Iroh sitting cross-legged, one hand beneath the other in front of him, on a dark red mat, his straight lotus form surrounded by a circle of lit candles. The flames that engulfed each wick was ram rod straight, its point perfectly pointed and tapered sharply upwards without flickering. Instead they grew and dimmed as Iroh breathed. His eyes shut with intense concentration carved into his features.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" Katara quickly said, instantly backing out of the room, her left hand on the door, prepared to close it. "I'll come back later."

"No, no, do come in," Iroh reassured her, turning to her with open eyes. The second he did so, each flame on the candles that circled him died out, leaving thin wisps of smoke to create translucent threads in the air. "May I help you with anything, Katara?"

The waterbender smiled sheepishly and nodded once, taking small, hesitant steps towards the former general as Iroh stood up and walked over the candles with the greatest of ease even though he appeared feebler than he really was.

"I was wondering…you learned lightning redirection from watching waterbenders, right?" she asked, wringing her fingers.

Iroh nodded slowly, reading Katara's eyes as if trying to find out what she was up to.

"Yes… I studied how they used the energies of other's against each other. This is how water is the element of change. Why do you ask?" he replied, raising an eyebrow as a knowing smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"When you're teaching Aang how to generate lightning later… May I sit by and watch? I have a small theory but… I just want to see how lightning usually works first before attempting anything. I should be cautious."

Iroh frowned, almost in disapproval, and Katara caved in slightly-knowing her request could be slightly dangerous…

But Iroh's frown disappeared as quickly as it came, and instead he nodded in agreement.

"You are welcome to watch, Katara. I hope you will be able to find the thing that you question, but I do advise being careful," he said. Iroh then gestured with an arm towards the door. "Come. I will teach Aang now. Please put some good distance, Katara, just in case."

* * *

The days passed slowly until it seemed as if time itself had slowed down in an attempt to torture its victims. Four moons passed, and Masuta was truly beginning to feel intensely frustrated with Zuko's fruitless progress in lightning generation. It had been all day and all night for him.

"AGAIN!" Masuta shouted fiercely at Zuko, on the fifth moon-a New Moon. Zuko was the remaining trainee in the training compound, with Masuta glaring down at him with bloodshot eyes and arms crossed.

Zuko blew out a deep breath, before moving his arms in the circular, arc-like motions with his arms with his knees bent, preparing to charge the supposed lightning that was also supposed to be sparking off his fingers at any moment. But only empty movements followed as he sliced through the air with his upper limbs.

The sweat drenched, exhausted Fire Lord sharply stretched out his right hand out, pointing his middle and index finger towards the wall that Masuta had ordered him to hit with lightning. Nothing but a spray of orange-red flames shot from his fingertips.

Zuko withdrew and leaned against his knees, panting heavily as every muscle in his body screamed bloody murder at him. For the five days now, he had been training from dawn to dusk without pause, only a one or two minutes' worth of rest for eating and drinking. Masuta even had his other group training sessions passed to another master as he trained Zuko furiously, hell bent on making him a lightning wielder.

"What is wrong with you?" Masuta practically screamed thunderously at Zuko, into the empty compound. He circled Zuko with a stony glare, his arms folded across his broad chest-but the teen didn't look up. Instead he kept his cold stare fixated on the ground beneath his feet. Smoke and steam wafted off the surface of his sweat-coated skin, making the air around him seem incredibly humid.

"You have displayed exceptional skills in firebending and perfected each form!" Masuta continued to rage on as Zuko collected his breath, taking in huge gulps of air. His mouth felt like a desert, dry and hot with no relief from water. "You even got the form for lightning on the spot! It's the _lightning_ part that you are not excelling in!"

Zuko glared at the ground, watching his droplets of sweat pitter and patter onto the dirt, creating tiny sweaty raindrops.

"I just don't understand you, Lee," Masuta exclaimed exasperatedly. "The only logical explanation to why you can't produce lightning is emotional turmoil. You must have some sort of hidden war inside of you that's just screaming to be released. That's the only explanation. We firebenders are capable or lightning generation. _ALL_ firebenders so there are no excuses. The rest is up to us. The only thing stopping you right now is yourself!"

Zuko blew out a puff of fire before raising his head a little to glare at Masuta-who was also glaring down at him with disappointment and questioning spread all over his face. His arms were still folded across his chest.

"Since I can't seem to _nicely_ coax you out of your emotional crap… We're going to have to spill them out the hard way. Granted, it will not be pleasant but you will be free of all this…inner disaster. Then and only then will you be able to produce and wield lightning with ease," Masuta snapped. "You don't want to be in the pawn row, do you? Plus my good reputation as Master will be tainted if a _prodigy_ of mine gets into the pawn row. I am _not_ having you fail this, Lee!"

Zuko glared with the coldness of the bitterest winter. "I won't," he hissed through gritted teeth.

A suspicious and wicked grin split across Masuta's face, and the firebending/lightning Master swung a good kick to Zuko's stomach. Enough to send him flying backwards, but weak enough to not damage him internally. _Much. _

"Now let everything go!" Masuta shouted at him. "Come on! Give me what you got! Let everything flow out of you in an instant! I want you to let go! Let loose! Let wild! You're a firebender! You wield power! Let loose all that power within you!"

Zuko groaned painfully as he tried to get up to his feet-his abdomen shrieking in pain, but before he could rise up any further, Masuta gave a swift side kick to his body, sending him sprawling to the side. The youth grunted as his Master's hard boot slammed into his left arm painfully-especially since the muscles there were already sore to begin with.

"Are you deaf?" Masuta's voice rang loud and crystal clear throughout the empty courtyard. "I said _let go!_ What's wrong with you, boy? Can't take it? Too afraid? Want to keep everything pent up inside like a scared little girl?"

Zuko glared up at Masuta, and felt his blood bubble and boil with an intense heat that set his veins on fire. A fire that could've burned him to ashes from the inside. Every muscle in his body coiled and tightened, even though they were screaming bloody murder at him.

The undercover Fire Lord let out a maniacal yell as he forced himself upwards to charge at Masuta with a flaming fist, the orange-red fire wild and pliable as it tapered outwards with his motions. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, filled with an angry craze that reflected the magnitude of his flame.

Masuta swiftly and expertly moved aside, causing Zuko to lose balance and topple forward, but the Master didn't let him fall. However, he delivered a hard front kick to Zuko's abdomen again-his shin stopping Zuko from falling but instead he kicked him upwards before the youth fell back onto his rear. He let out a painful yell as the back of his head collided with the hard ground. Zuko's already sore stomach clenched with agony, physical pain spreading everywhere in that area. He would be shocked if his ribs were still intact, or if his internal organs were still unharmed.

"You are weak!" Masuta taunted, circling Zuko once again with an evil grin plastered on his face. "Keeping everything inside! All that energy… All that power… Pent up inside of you for no good reason! Why do you restrain yourself? Why do you hold yourself back? Why are you so _scared?_ Are you a wimp?"

Zuko gasped for air desperately as he felt his barriers breaking down slowly, bit by bit. The defences that prevented him from going drunk with fire power were beginning to crack open… He could feel all of his emotions, his pain, his anger…seeping out between the fine cracks, pouring into his inner fire like flammable substances-threatening to ignite the inner flame to become a hellish inferno. Zuko wondered if he would be able to stop it if he truly let go… Would he be able to control himself?

"_LET GO, LEE!"_ Masuta spat, and Zuko painfully got up with a furious roar, his hands and arms blazing with deadly, scorching fire. He swiped and punched and attacked Masuta, but kept missing thanks to the master's skills. Zuko kicked and executed several advanced firebending motions and forms, sending large whips of fire, giant fireballs and sprayed raw flames at Masuta-almost as if he was out for blood.

Masuta cackled wildly as he easily evaded all of Zuko's fierce attacks, swiping an arm or moving aside swiftly to avoid getting burned. He made deflecting look effortless.

"More, Lee! _MORE!"_ he shouted as Zuko kept on going and going. The entire training compound was lit up with Zuko's own tornado of fire as he spun and moved with amazing grace, the flames that he wielded obeying his every physical order.

"_SHUT UP!" _Zuko practically screamed as he flung each attack flawlessly, fire spouting from his every direction. He felt as if his body was completely set aflame, with heat and searing fire coursing through him inside and out. His blood pounded loudly in his ears as his body became more and more strained, but also became more and more powerful as his inner fire grew. His defences crumbled piece by piece, and more of what felt like liquid fire poured out into him, into his inner flame…

"Let me see the dragon inside of you, Lee!" Masuta shouted, panting slightly from defending himself from Zuko's non-stop attacks. "Show me what you can do with your power! Why're you keeping all your emotions to yourself? Cry, scream, weep, and shout! Let me hear you roar! Let me see your true power! Let me see how you can control the deadly cold-blooded fire! _You _have the control! Use it!"

Zuko felt hot, angry, frustrated tears pour down like waterfalls, but whenever his tears flowed down his cheeks, they evaporate instantly from his over-heated skin. His emotions followed his tears-anger, sadness, frustration, fury… The Fire Lord could actually feel his emotions pouring out as he let out everything he had stored within. With every punch, every kick or every single motion that brought raging fire out of him-the flames carried everything that boiled inside of him. The frustration of being an undercover Phoenix Son, the anger of dealing with these rebels that wanted nothing but his and his friends death, the sadness of still not knowing anything about his mother's whereabouts, his yearning to just go home and be at peace, him missing his friends, him missing Katara… Everything roiled within him like a wild sea of fire-and the loud, booming, taunting voice that came from Masuta's mouth wasn't helping at all.

"You're weak!" Masuta continued, finally using some firebending to defend himself. Fire clashed with more fire, sending bright explosions all over the compound. They were fortunate not to have an audience, or else they might get severely burned. Orange, yellow and red flashed in the emptiness, creating a fearful, fiery glow."This is why you'll be put in the pawn row! The Avatar and his friends will just wipe you out in a second because of your weakness! Hah, even the blind little girl of an earthbender will be able to sense your fear and your withdrawal! You will lose to a small little blind girl! Does that not bring shame to you? Your family would be so ashamed if that happened! They will lose their faces because of you!"

Zuko growled and felt the cracks…splitting open… Hot tears continued to burn off the second they touched his skin.

Masuta frowned at Lee's slow progress, but a visible smirk played on his lips when he sensed Lee breaking the more he taunted the boy. He silently admitted that this was not a good way to bring out his emotions and spill them all out but they were on a tight schedule. Time was of the essence-this was not the time to be playing it cool and taking their own sweet time trying to coax out his student's feelings as if he was some sort counsellor. He was a warrior, a Master firebender, a lightning wielder..._not_ a counsellor.

Thinking that he should really give a good shove, Masuta set on his final shot. Nothing riled up an angry firebender than getting him to believe that he will be defeated by the barbarians that wielded their opposing element.

"Imagine losing to the Avatar's waterbending Master," Masuta cackled, watching with glee as Zuko's eyes widened and blazed with hellfire. "Another meek little damsel! A waterbending witch! Oh my, if she were to _really_ defeat you… Your honour and dignity as a firebender will be stripped immediately! Beaten by the Avatar might give you some recognition, some heroism… But beaten by his waterbending wench? Listen, Lee-_Waterbender…_ Hah! You'll be nothing but scrap! Bad meat! Imagine what they will say about you: Lee, the silly fool of a boy who had such promise…but in the end…got trapped in an icicle cage by a water peasant. Oh, the shame!"

At that very second, everything that held Zuko together snapped in an instant. How _dare_ he say such things about Katara? _Wench… Witch… Peasant… _He remembered when he used those words once…and it brought nothing but a white hot fury that broke the dam that was his emotional defences and everything rushed out like the tears in his eyes. Blood was set aflame.

Bright blue sparks began to dance around him.

The young Fire Lord let out a wild, agonized, furious scream rip from his raw and dry throat, as he wound his right arm back before forcefully shooting out his index and middle finger at a grinning Masuta. Through his smooth motion of a curve, a thin ribbon of lightning crackled and flowed from his fingertips-and as he shot his fingers out, he felt an indescribable energy flow mercilessly through him, mainly his right arm, and a long wisp of lightning shot out. Zuko cried out even louder at the painful, straining and exhausting power surge. How he acted as a vessel to the great power that he was channelling. He thought his arm was about to ripped away from his body.

Masuta moved aside just in time to avoid the razor sharp bolt, and Zuko's first lightning crashed into the wall and left an impressive, smoking hole as its mark.

Zuko collapsed onto the ground immediately, his body flat and unmoving on the heated dirt with the left side of his face pressed against the platform. His breath came out in heaving steam and he felt nothing but pain, emptiness, heat, hollowness and fire. His eyes were wide open and heavily bloodshot, steam and smoke wafted off of his body-despite all the obviously taxing physical activity, no sweat or tears came-since his inner fire had exploded within him with a heat that created a drought within him. Zuko was almost convinced that no water, no matter the amount-will be able to bring him back.

However, Masuta, now soaked with his own sweat, stood by his paralysed student. A wide smile of approval split into his features as he looked down at his prodigy.

It only took a few seconds for Zuko to weakly raise his head to meet Masuta's eyes-the gold in the youth's facial windows empty and dimming.

Masuta merely brought his hands together and clapped slowly-the loud, sharp sound piercing into Zuko's clouded ears, and only one word was uttered from his lips. The one word that Zuko could hear clearly.

"Bravo."

Then, everything went black for Zuko.

* * *

**Dun dun dunn! Haha~ How was it? I actually have a bit more to this chapter but when I tried to fit it in, it seemed a bit too much and overwhelming. So this chapter will actually have TWO parts. Part II will be the next one. It will also have something to do with lightning. But I bet a lot of u guys won't be able to guess! But do try it~Throw in your best guess and let's see who gets it right! xD**

* * *

****IMPORTANT NOTE**~!  
For those of you who don't mind, I need a favour. A big one. I barely have time to type and update and edit, let alone do anything else FF related. So, in order to quicken things, I need some help from you guys. It'll really save me a whole lot of time(and make the updates faster!) I need you(whoever's willing) to read from Chapter 14:Welcome all the way to this current chapter and let me know either through PM or Reviews HOW MANY MOONS HAVE PASSED. It has to be Moons instead of days or nights because I get very easily confused. I am sure you know why I am asking you this favour but seriously~it'll be such a big help if you could do this small thing for me. All you got to do is read and note down anyway! I don't have extra time to read like that. Once I get the numbers, then the updates will definitely be faster because I'll get a better view of everything. Okay? Please~it's just ONE favour. :3**

* * *

**Anyway... Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~Zuko finally makes lightning! YAY~But will he be able to control it and not go all haywire every time he does it? *smirks* All shall be revealed in due time my readers. **

**Till then...**

**TTYL!**

**~Jenna**


End file.
